Old Friends, New Relationships
by 4everZutara
Summary: READ THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE YOU START READING THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of their characters. **

The war has ended about 18 years ago. The GAang finally had the chance to say they were living a normal life. Katara and Aang dated about a year after the war was over but things didn't work out because Aang realized Toph was really the one for him. Katara and Zuko met up mere months afterwards and they feel in love with each other, being able to relate to the getting dumped sitation considering Mai dumped him because her father wouldn't let her be with Zuko because he was a "trader" to his Nation. Now Zuko and Katara are happly married with two children, twins, by the name of Kya Ursa Agni and Iroh Hakoda Agni II. They are both now 17 living their _happy _lives as the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation. Well as happy as a teenage life could get.

**Chapter 1**

"**Hey Kya" Iroh said as he walked in her room. **

**"What?" She asked annoyed because he didn't knock before entering.**

**"This is my first time seeing you today and you already have an attitude with me, seriously." Iroh said even though he was used to it because Kya was just an angry person.**

**"Maybe if you do less annoying things, I wouldn't catch an attitude so quickly." She said as she looked through some scrolls on her dresser.**

**"So what is it that you wanted exactly." She asked him seeing he was just standing there.**

**'Well dad told me to tell you to put on your _best_ clothes and be down stairs in an hour to meet our new neighbors, or something like that." Iroh said then folded his arms as he leaned against the door frame.**

**"Or something like that." She said as she walked over to her closet. **

**"Wait" she said stopping Iroh before he left. **

**"Yup...**

**"What are you wearing." Kya asked him as she looked through her clothes because really they all seemed the same to her and she didn't know what she considered her best. **

**"To tell you the truth I don't know." Iroh admitted.**

**"You're so helpful don't you know that.**

**"Well I do try my best. **

**"Can you ask one of the servants to get mom for me." She said because she was really starting to get annoyed by his presence.**

**"Well since you asked so nicely I guess I can." Iroh said with a little attitude himself. Then he heard her sigh.**

**"Iroh I'm sorry for acting like that seeing _HIM_ again just really...got to me I guess." Kya said as she turned to him figuring she should apologize even though she didnt want to.**

**"Sis, that was over a week ago get over it." He told her then he saw that she was getting mad to the fact she was apologizing and he didn't even thank her or say "it's okay".**

**"Why didn't I just leave." He said to himself. Then he called a servant over. **

**"Yes Prince Iroh." The servant said. **

**"Can you get my mother and father for me tell them its an emergency." Iroh ordered the servant then the servant walked off. **

**"I'm sorry I said that, I forgot you are still sensitive on that topic." Iroh told her sincerely but she just stared at him.**

**"I'm not sensitive about the topic of him at all." Kya told him even though deep inside she knew she did have some sensitivity about the situation.**

**"No, what I meant was that... **

**"Iroh just be quiet and leave." She said pointing to the door because she was done with the conversation. **

**"No let me explain, what I. **

**"_I_ don't care, get out of my room." She told him again going back to her closet.**

**"But I.**

**"Leave!" Kya yelled at him.**

**_oO0Oo_**

**"Zuko, when will the neighbors be arriving?" Katara asked.**

**"Katara, honestly you've asked me that question so many times you should be able to tell me whecomings will be here." Zuko said as servants properly place his crown on.**

**"My answer is not going to change." Zuko said with a grin on his face. **

**"I know but I'm nervous." She said while the other servants brushed her hair. Then he put up his hand ordering the servants to leave and they did.**

**He turned around and walked up to Katara then he grabbed her by the waist. **

**"What is there to be nervous about?" He asked as he kissed her cheek . **

**"The way the kids are going to behave." Katara said answering his question.**

**"Its not like they will be the only kids there." He told her then he walked over to his desk to pick up a paper. **

**"It says here they have 3 children: Simeon Junior 19 years old, and twins Jameon and Shieon 17 years old. Well I guess since Iroh and Kya are 17 years old and they're twins as well they will get along with Jameon and Shieon very well." Zuko explained and said the last part as if he was talking to a 7 year old.**

**"Very funny." Katara said then Zuko grinned again. **

**"But you know our children are not the most friendly, well Kya atleast, Iroh will become friends with anyone as long as they have a cute sister." Katara stated then began to brush her hair herself.**

**"True." Zuko said in agreement. **

**"Well we are going to find out because they are going to have a lot of catching up to do." Zuko said then Katara stared at Zuko through the mirror with a confused look. **

**"Okay let me explain."Zuko said then Zuko sat in his chair. **

**"They are not exactly our new neighbors, they actually are just moving back. I'm pretty sure you remember Jineon." Zuko told her then Katara started thinking. **

**"Jineon…..Jineon…. Jin…eon…..Jin….Jin, oh yes, f course I remember her. We were practically best friends when I first moved to the Fire Nation." Katara said after remembering and felt bad that she forgot.**

**"And Simeon Senior and I were best friends since we were young ." Zuko said flipping the paper. **

**"Oh yeah. **

**"And remember they adopted an orphan boy from the Earth Kingdom after the war ." Zuko kept going on as he stood up from the chair.**

**"Yes, I remember." **

**"And remember they had twins around the same time we did." He said trying to strengthen her memory. **

**"Yes. **

**"And do you remember... **

**"Okay, okay I remember it's Simeon and Jineon." Katara said getting the point.**

**"So I'm pretty sure they will be okay, and like I said, they might even have fun." Zuko told her.**

**"Oh well we'll see about that." Katara said knowing that it was impossible for Kya to have fun. Then they heard a knock on the door. **

**"Enter." Zuko said. Then a servant came in. **

**"Yes." Zuko said to the servant.**

**"Prince Iroh has requested both of your presence in the Princess' room, he said it was an emergency." She told them.**

**"Are they arguing again?" Katara asked in a knowing voice. **

**"Yes, ma'lady." The servant said. **

**"Thank you." Zuko said to the servant. **

**"Didn't you just send him up there to tell her to get dressed?" Katara asked as they walked out their room.**

******_oO0Oo_**

**"Kya I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that ." Iroh said still trying to reason with her. **

**_"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. NOW_." Kya said frustrated now because he was still in her room.**

**"No." Iroh said trying to make her even more mad. **

**"Excuse me?" She asked shocked by what he said.**

**"I said no. You can atleast let me explain." Iroh said in a reasonable tone.**

**"Okay I'm listening." Kya said still having a pillow in her hand ready to aim at his head. **

**"Well what I was trying to say was that…um….that." Then he started scratching his head. **

**"I forgot." He said laughing then Kya threw the pillow at him.**

"**Ouch that really hurt." He said in a teasing voice. Then she held her hand out as a flame appeared in it.**

**"I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT'S REALLY GOING TO HURT!" **

**"Kya." They heard their father's voice then they turned around to see their parents in the door. **

**"Good timing." Iroh said stepping behind them because Kya still had the flame in her hand. **

**"Can't you two go one hour without fighting." Zuko said as he walked over to Kya and put his hand over hers, distinguishing the flame.**

**"NO." They said in union. **

**"At lease that's one thing you can agree on." Katara said then Iroh laughed finding that the oldest saying he heard out of his mom's mouth. **

**"Well she started it." Iroh said. **

**"Oh grow up." Kya said getting annoyed. **

**"How 'bout you grow _down_." Iroh said getting frustrated.**

"**Oh bravo, that really hurt my feelings****." Kya said then folded her arms. **

**"You always act like you're an adult and I'm a 3 year old kid when the truth is we're the same age , and you want to know something , we're always going to be the same age whether you like it or not." Iroh said in a serious tone.**

**"That hurt me even more." Kya said paying him no mind. **

**"You see that's what I'm talking about, a normal 17 year old would argue back. The old Kya would have probably punched me in my face by now, but no." Iroh said then he started shaking his head. **

**"You're so busy acting like someone you're not, that I don't even know who you are any more." That's what caught her attention. Then he stormed out her room. All Zuko and Katara could do was stare at each other. Then the room became silent. **

**"Mom." Kya said then sighed. **

**"Yes?" Katara asked still in shock. **

**"I need your help with something."Kya told her.**

**"What is it?" Katara asked massaging her temple.**

**"Can you help me find something to wear." Kya said as if nothing just happened. Then Katara and Zuko stared at each other again. **

**"I'll handle the boy, but can you please deal with this one." Zuko said shaking his head as he left. **

**"I'll try my best.' Katara told him as she walked over to Kya.**


	2. Chapter 2

This starts out the main plot of my story. But the FIRST CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT, because it tells you all the names of the main characters and the relationships they have with other characters.

I do not own Avatar.

"Kya, why do you act like that towards your brother?" Katara asked as she helped Kya look through her closet and dresser for an outfit.

"Act like what?" Kya asked barely paying attention.

"You always treat your brother as if you and him did not grow up together, and that you are much more mature then he is." Katara said getting annoyed at her daughters uncaring voice.

"Well, if any of you want to believe it or not I am more mature then he is. I have to be, I'm the heir not him." Kya said matching her mothers annoyed voice.

"No you don't and who cares." Katara said as she stopped looking through the closet.

"I care its my responsibilty as the Princess to be mature and represent my country." Kya said as she mimicked her mother by stop looking through her dresser.

"You see Kya your brother know how to act like himself, and handle things like he would, but you ,you like to think that you're an adult by putting yourself in adult situations." Katara said.

"Mom when I acted like a child you guys said that I hade to grow up if I wanted to be treated like an adult, so now that I'm acting like an adult you two have a problem with that. Kya said confused.

"Kya, yes I understand, but your father and I didn't say that you had to treat your brother like one of the council members." Katara said as she walked over to her daughter.

"So are you guys saying even if I do act like I use to, that you guys would treat me like an adult." Kya said trying to understand what her mother was saying.

"Yes any thing to get our Kya back." Katara said with a smile on her face.

"Good, because I don't know if I could have took any more arguments with Iroh." Kya said faking her relievement.

"Good, now we got our Ya-Ya back." Katara said then she hugged Kya.

"Okay mom first please don't ever hug me again you know how I am about my personal space." Kya said pushing her mom away. Then Katara started to smile more.

"Second don't ever call me Ya-Ya ever. And third you can leave my room because I found something to wear." Kya told her then she pulled out her usual every day outfit she used to wear, and smiled.

"Okay I'll leave and tell everyone I was capable of brining Ya...I mean Kya back." Katara said as she began to walk out her daughters bed room door. But Katara wasn't falling for it, she knew her daughter wouldn't budge that easily but she figured maybe she would fake a nicer attitude for today.

"Okay I should be ready in 'bout 10 minutes, and when you get a chance tell Iroh to come here for me. I want to apologize to him for the way I acted" Kya said.

"Okay I will." Then Katara left. Kya rolled her eyes as her mom left. She had no intentions to be less mature or more nicer to Iroh. But if she acted like she did they would leave her alone.

_oO0Oo_

"Iroh what is wrong with you?" Zuko asked finally getting a chance to catch up to Iroh in his room.

"Kya is what's wrong with me." Iroh said as he laid his clothes on the bed.

"Haven't I told you not to let her get to you." Zuko said because this wasn't the fisomething they had an argument.

"Are you seriously going to sit here in my face and blame me for what happened while you were sitting right there when we were arguing." Iroh said in the most serious voice he could ever have.

"Iroh you know how your sister is , she always act like that." Zuko told him.

"Exactly she always act like that and sooner or later I wasn't going to be able to handle it, and just now just happened to be when I cracked. " Iroh said as he went into his bathroom with his clothes.

"Iroh, I understand where you're coming from trust me I do, someone just constantly getting on your nerves and everyday trying to find out different ways to torture you. And then one day you just cant take it any more, and crack." Zuko said thinking of Azula when they were younger.

"How could you possibly know its not like you hade a sister that bothered you when you were young." Iroh said managing to get his voice through the bathroom door. Then Zuko turned her head to the side feeling bad that he never told his children about their aunt, but the whole family thought it would be for the best.

"I know but I did hang around with females that would always treat me like that." Then Iroh opened the bathroom door with his new outfit on with a toothbrush in his mouth and his head tilted.

"You, my dad used to hang around females." Iroh said not believing it.

"Yeah, I used to hang around females. Where do you think you got it from?" Zuko said in a half way laughing, half way cocky voice. Iroh still looked at him side ways. Then Iroh laughed.

"If you say so." Iroh said closing the door again.

"I was quite a ladies man when I was young." Zuko said knowing he was half way lying.

"Ha very funny." Katara said from the door.

"When did you get here?" Zuko asked with a grin on his face.

"You know its not good to lie to your children Fire Lord." Katara said walking over to Zuko, and sat next to him on Iroh's bed.

"I wasn't lying, I was a ladies man when I was young." Zuko said leaning in to kiss her.

"If you say so." Then Katara coprying Iroh's responce then she leaned in so that their lips could meet.

"Wait ,wait if you guys are going to be all lovey dovey you can go in Kya's room." Iroh said as he walked out the room seeing his parents kissing.

"Oh yeah speaking of Kya I talked to her and now she is her old self again, and she wants Iroh to go to her room so that she can apologize." Katara said then Zuko stared at her and Katara gave him an assuring stare. They both knew it was bogus.

"What's the catch." Zuko and Iroh said at the same time knowing that Kya wouldn't just give up like that.

"She just wants to be treated like the adult she proved she could be." Katara explained the put her hand on Zuko's knee.

"Okay." Zuko said faking a grin for Iroh's sake. Now he was sure Kya was trying to play them. If she did change she wouldn't just want 'respect'.

"So the only thing left to seal the deal is that Iroh go and except her apology." Katara said staring at Iroh wonderin if he caught on to, but she doubted it.

"Okay as long we will get the old Kya back." He said, then a servant knocked on the door.

"Come in." Iroh answered.

"Fire Lord your guest have arrived." The servant said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about them." Zuko said then stared at his wife who was smiling back because he forgot the time.

"Okay umm…tell them that we'll be there in a few minutes." Zuko said.

"Yes sir." Then servant said then left.

"Are you guys ready?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Katara said.

"Yup" Iroh told him.

"Okay now lets go get Kya." Zuko said.

_oO0Oo_

Kya finally placed her crown on and was ready to go.

"How dreadful, why did I ever like this outfit." Kya told herself as she looked in the mirror.

"Kya are you ready?" Iroh asked from the door way.

"Yeah are the neighbors here yet?" She asked making sure her hair was okay.

"Yup they're down stairs." Iroh said happy seeing Kya was wearing her old outfit.

"Okay let's go down stairs." Kya said walking towards the door. Then Iroh put his hand out so she couldn't leave the room.

"Don't you owe me something." Iroh said with a grin on his face.

"No, I don't know what your talking about. " Kya said then remembered.

"I heard that someone owes me an apology." Iroh said.

"I'm sorry that I turned into a jerk, the type of people that I hate the most. And I'm sorry that I treated you with no respect, even though that's what I was trying to get from mom and dad all along. I feel like a real hypocrite if it makes you feel better." Kya told him lying convencingly.

"I'll except, since it made you feel bad." Iroh said told her. Kya was right she was more mature than Iroh, he was so niave.

"You're such a pain, can we go." Kya said punching Iroh in his arm.

"Okay lets go." Then they walked out the room and met their parents down the hall.

_oO0Oo_

"Oh yeah I remember this place now." Shieon said looking around.

"I'm pretty sure that you're going to remember everything when you see the Prince." Simeon Jr. said looking at his sister with a smirk on his face.

"If you say something like that today around him, when we get home I will kill you." Shieon said pulling her brother up by his shirt.

"That goes for you too." She said pointing to Jameon, who was leaning on the wall with a toothpick in his mouth.

"It's not my fault you still like him after all this time and want to hide your feelings." Jameon said still leaning on the wall.

"Okay, you're right but I'm not the only one hiding the feelings I have for a royal." Shieon said knowing that her twin brother did like Kya when they were younger.

"I don't care." Jameon said in a half laughing voice.

"It's been more than half a decade since wgo last seen them, any feelings that I once I had for her are barely there anymore. As far as I'm concerned it was nothing butchill crush." Jameon said then decided to leave the argument at that.

"Okay all of you, stop it." Simeon Sr. said.

"I need you to watch after them for me." Simeon Sr. said pointing to Simeon Jr..

"Okay." Simeon Jr. said.

"I need you to try not to kill your brothers." He said pointing to Shieon.

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises that they wont get hurt.' Shieon said looking at her brothers.

"And I need you to take that toothpick out your mouth." Jineon said snatching the toothpick from between Jameons lips.

"And lie for us ." Jineon said. Then everyone looked at Jameon.

"What do I have to lie about?" He asked then stood up straight.

"If they ask you where you guys been tell them that we went to Bai Sing Se." Simeon Sr. told him.

"Wait, do they know about us?" Shieon ask with a worried look on her face.

"No, they don't." Jameon said.

"So you want me to tell them that we were in Bai Sing Se because you guys...had friends down there and… they had a wedding…. and, we been down there so long because we thought that it would be nice to stay for awhile to get a change of scenery ." Jameon said just making something up off the top of his head.

"Yes, that's exactly why I choose you to be the one to lie, because when you lie you make since." Simeon Sr. said being thank full for his son gift.

"That will only work if you guys tell the Fire Lord and Lady the same thing." Jameon said looking at his mother and father.

"Don't worry I will make sure we have the same story." Jineon said walking over to her son.

"They're com-inggggg." Simeon Jr. said in a melody.

"This whole thing is pointless, we're wasting our time here, and now I'm the one having to lie. I'm suddenly not finding interest in this anymore." Jameon said leaning back on the wall. Then that's when the royals walked in and Kya stole Jameon's attention before she completely got through the curtains.

"Things just got a little more interesting, didn't it." Junior whispered to Jameon.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Avatar only this story.

"So who are these people we're suppose to be meeting." Kya asked as they were walking through the curtains to the other room.

"You'll see." Zuko whispered as they walked in.

"Hey there goes my old friend Zuk ." Simeon Sr. said walking over to Zuko.

"Sim." Zuko said giving him a hand shack .

"Jin." Katara said running over to hug her.

" 'Tara." Jin said hugging Katara.

" Sim, Jin." Simeon Jr. whispered to Shieon and Jameon. Shieon giggled while Jameon was still staring at Kya.

" 'Tara." Kya said. " Zuk." Iroh said then they heard a giggle that sound familiar. They looked over at Jameon and Shieon.

"Who are they?" Kya asked whispering to Iroh as she looked away from Jameon.

"I don't know but she's hot." Iroh said staring at Shieon.

"So how about you kids go in the other room while the grow ups talk." Zuko said.

"Okay." Kya said partially narrowing her eyes at he father. Then they walked out the room.

They walked in the other room. Kya sat in a chair, Iroh sat on the arm of Kya's chair. Shieon sat in a chair, Simeon Jr. sat on the arm of Shieon's chair, and Jameon stood up behind Shieon's chair . Then it was an awkward silence for about 3 minutes.

"Um …. Yeah …. So I'm guessing we know you guys but I don't remember you." Kya said still catching Jameon looking at her.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you if I saw you before." Iroh said staring at Shieon. Then Simeon Jr. stared at Iroh ready to kill him for hitting on his sister, while Shieon started to blush. Kya saw Jameon was still staring at her but when she looked at him to say something she got stuck in his gaze and she couldn't look away. Then he smiled at her and winked. And at that moment she swore her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, then she smiled she knew who he was.

Jameon was staring at Kya watching her keep glancing over at him but how much he tried he couldn't stop staring at her but all he wanted was for her to stare at him. Then at the moment he realized that was all he wanted she stared right at him and they were stuck in each other gaze. Then he smiled at her and winked. She took a pause, and had a confused look on her face, then that confused look turn into a smile.

"Eon." Kya said staring at her childhood best friend and the guy that was her first love when she was a kid. Then they smiled at each other.

"Now you remember me Ya-Ya." Then Kya ran over and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a long time. Where have you guys been." Kya asked holding on to Jameon's arm.

"We were in Bai Sing Se for a couple of years." Jameon lied with a smile.

"A couple." Kya said, then she realized that she was still holding on his arm and let go but was still staring in his eyes.

"Okay so since we were 11 that's 'bout six years." Eon admitted.

"So if your Eon you must be …" Iroh said then he looked at Shieon.

"Shi." Iroh said with a half confused half shocked look.

"Yeah why do you look so surprised." She asked with an attitude.

"Because back then you were ….. I mean you wasn't…. and now your… ." Iroh said moving his mouth but words didn't come out anymore.

"Iroh what are you trying to say." Shieon said then she walked over to Iroh and stood in front of him.

"I'm.. I'm not trying to say um ….a.. its nice to see you again." He said then scratched the back of is neck. Then she hugged him.

"It's nice to see you again too, Romeo." Then Shieon hugged him then she stared in his eye.

"Okay I get it, since everyone is reunited with their boyfriend and girlfriend I don't get a hello, its okay though I'll let you guys have your little moment." Simeon Jr. said.

"Hi Simeon." Kya and Iroh said as they were still looking at the person in front of them.

"Oh so they get called by their nick-names but I'm just plain ol' Simeon." Simeon Junior said then he saw that they were stuck in each others gaze.

"You know what I'm just sitting here talking to my self and it's not healthy." He said talking to himself.

"I'm leaving." He said then he left the room. " As if anyone heard me."

_oO0Oo_

"So what are you guys doing back." Zuko asked looking at Simeon Sr. and Jineon.

"It was Jameon his body couldn't take not seeing Kya again." Simeon Sr. said looking at Jineon.

"Is it because the whole precalculating thing right." Katara said.

"We believe so ." Jineon said.

"What happened?" Zuko and Katara asked at the same time.

"About a month ago." Simeon Sr. started.

"Jameon has been complaining about how his chest had this type of heat in it, so we went to the hospital and they said they didn't see anything wrong with him so he was okay for about I'll say a day and then he said he felt that same pain again but it got stronger. So we took him to the hospital again and they found that his chest over his heart, was burnt and every day the scar just got bigger. So we went to a Eonest...

"What's an Eonest?" Zuko asked.

"It's a specialist more of a doctor that can cure people of the Eon tribes." Jineon said.

"So when we went to the Eonest they said that they would not know what was wrong until he told them about his dreams. So when he told them about his dream he was talking about how he dreamt about him having the same pain as he was then, but he was younger. And he said he kept having that dream every night since he started having that pain. So we asked him was it anything else specific that he saw, and he said he saw a girl that looked familiar but he couldn't get who she was. Then we asked him was there anything else he saw and he said he kept seeing a date, we asked what was the date he said it was April 14. So that solved the whole puzzle. The girl was Kya that date was the date when Jameon precalculated on Kya and the pain was because he hadn't seen Kya in more then 2 years. The longest that he could have took not seeing her was 3 years, and it had been 6 years and we were shocked that he last that long."

"So I guess you can say his heart was burning for her ….literally." They heard a voice from the door.

"What are you doing hear." Simeon Sr. said.

" I have a question." Then the person walked out the shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own avatar.**

**(edited)**

"**What are you doing here." Simeon Sr. said. Then Simeon Jr. walked out the shadow. **

**"I was only staying there to make sure that Jameon told them the lie." Junior said already knowing the truth. **

**"My point of you going was for you to watch them." Simeon Sr. said as he glared at Junior . **

**"Well my point of going was to make sure that they lied." Junior said glaring right back at Simeon Sr. Then they stayed like that for a few seconds. **

**"You two need to stop it. Now." Jineon said standing in front of them two. **

**"Hey Junior I didn't realize that was you, you got so big." Zuko said then put his hand out so Junior could shake it. Then Junior stared at Zuko then at Zuko hand then at Zuko again. **

**"Considering you haven't seen me since I was 13 and I'm 19 now, hopefully I did get bigger." Junior said in a serious voice bowing to Zuko and refusing his hand shake. **

**"Anyway back to what I was originally saying I have a question." Junior said with a half annoyed half serious voice. **

**"Back to what I was originally saying go in the room and check on them." Simeon Sr. said with a fully annoyed voice. **

" **You never originally said that." Junior said with a grin on his face but he was still annoyed.**

" **Well I'm saying it now, please stop trying to get on my bad side." Simeon Sr. said standing up in his face not seeing what was funny for him to be laughing.**

" **Who said I was trying ." Junior said smiling even wider showing that he was trying to make Simeon Sr. mad.**

**Then Simeon Sr. calmed down knowing that if Junior was trying to make him mad it had worked. Then he sat down.**

" **What did I make you mad OLD MAN." Junior said in an some what laughing voice.**

" **Simeon Junior stop it Right. Now." Jineon yelled at Junior pausing between ever syllable. **

**"Sorry mom." Junior said as he calmed down but was still grinning. **

**"It's funny how he can go from a vicious Saber-tooth Mouse Lion, to an innocent Turtle-Duck." Simeon Sr. said staring at Zuko who started laughing. Junior had always been that way towards his father so they were use to it. **

**"It's a gift, but no one said I was innocent." Junior said still smiling at Simeon Sr. **

**"I think you owe your father an apology." Jineon said staring at Junior. **

**"I owe my father an what." Junior said lifting his eyebrows. **

"**Now." Jineon said pointing to Simeon Sr. who was shaking his head. **

"**Why do I have to.."**

"**NOW."**

"**I don't know why I have to apologize if he the one that started it." Junior mumbled under his breath even though everyone could make out the words.**

"**I'm sorry." Junior basically yelled at Simeon Sr. then walked away. Then Jineon glared at him. **

**"Okay, okay gosh I was just playing why is he taking it so serious." Junior said still grinning. **

**"I'm not taking it serious I just hate when you smile and nothing is funny." Simeon Sr. said staring at Junior. **

**"Let's put it like this I find it funny arguing with you that's why I do it but if it angers you I guess could stop." Junior said then stopped smiling. **

**"Deal." Junior said putting hand out so Simeon Sr. can shake it. **

**"Deal." Then Simeon shock his hand even though they knew he was lying. **

**"I see you steal get picked on by teenagers Sim." Zuko said laughing. **

**"Awe I wasn't picking on the old man I was just playing around with him. I hope you don't feel offended. " Junior said trying not to laugh. **

**"Okay, okay everyone got their laughs out, now what is it you wanted to ask me. Simeon Sr. said shaking his head in embarrassment. **

**"Yeah I wanted to get away from them to ask you again." Then he walked over and put one arm over Jineon shoulder and the other one over Simeon Sr. shoulder. **

**"You know it would be real nice if you guys would leave the house on Saturday and do an activity you really deserve it after all the traveling, hey maybe you can even go for a week to Ember Island you never know." Then he smiled at his mom. **

**"Your not having a party, but I will think about the vacation for me and your mom." Simeon Sr. said and pulled Junior arm off of him. **

**"Come on dad we just got back to the Fire Nation and I need some new friends." Junior said with a sad face. **

**"Exactly we just got back and your not trashing the house with your friends." Simeon Sr. said sitting down. **

**"Actually I don't need help trashing the house but that's not my point my point is that, that's the only way I'm going to meet people." Junior said as he walked over to his dad. **

**"Well my point is NO." Simeon Sr. said smiling as if he was getting pay back. **

**"Okay, fine then time for plan B." Junior said then walked over to Jineon and gave her the puppy dog look. [You know the one that moms cant resist from their sons but don't fall for with their daughters :{ ] **

**"Mommy can I please have a party to make new friends I really need some, and if I don't I'm going to be lonely." Junior said in an innocent 3 year old kid voice. **

**"Don't fall for it Jin." Simeon Sr. said looking at her. **

**"Please mommy." Junior said knowing she was going to cave at any time. Jineon was just sitting there looking at her son and her face showed she was falling or it. **

**"Don't do it." Simeon Sr. said to Jineon knowing she was going to cave. **

**"Please for me mommy." Junior said knowing she couldn't refuse that. **

**"Okay, okay you can have the party." Jineon said feeling ashamed she feel for that. **

**"YES just put it like this if I find a friend you guys wont see me around the house so often." Junior said then hugged his mom. **

**"I'm 'bout to go give them the good news, and _baby-sit_." Then he ran out the room. Then everyone looked at Jineon. **

**"What, I couldn't say no." Jineon said . **

**"You feel for it." Simeon Sr. said shacking his head.**

**( Sorry if I made any body think it was something important when he said " I have a question." in the last chapter but it does start a plot.)**

_oO0Oo_

"**So what have you guys been up to since you moved back to this wonderful Nation of Fire." Iroh said. **

**"Well actually we just got here yesterday, and we just got done unpacking , so other than that we haven't been doing anything." Shieon said. **

**"So are you guys doing anything this afternoon." Kya said smiling. **

**"Nothing, why." Eon said. **

**"Well we were going to have a little training and a little sparing session, you guys are welcome to come if you want." Iroh said smiling at Shieon. **

**"Sure." They said in union. **

**"I don't have anything better to do." Eon added. **

**"So I know you guys haven't been here in along time, so you probably wouldn't mind if we gave you another tour. And its not like my dad wasn't going to tell us to give you guys one anyway.****" Iroh said looking at all of them. **

**"Whatever I'm for it, I'm pretty sure you are too, aren't you Shi." Eon said trying to give hints to Iroh. **

**"Don't push it." Shieon said giving him a " if you do it again I'm going to kill you" look. **

**"I'm going to take that as a yes." Jameon said then looked at Kya who was starring at him now.**

" **I remember this place real good." Eon said as he looked around the garden. **

**"So we are going to meet back hear in about I'll say an hour." Iroh said. **

**"Yeah I guess so, this palace is big." Eon said agreeing with Iroh. **

**"Okay so lets go." Kya said then Kya and Shieon walked out the doors. Then before Iroh could walk out Eon pulled him to the side. **

**"I see what you trying to do ROMEO, to get you and my sister alone but if you guys don't meet us here in an hour me and you are going to have problems." Eon said glaring Iroh down. "**

**"Same goes for you." Iroh said matching Eon's glare. Then they walked out the garden.**

" **So what have you been up to lately." Eon asked Kya as they walked down the hall. **

**"Nothing much, Iroh and I've been training together we have to go to little counsel meetings." Kya said looking around not trying to make any eye contact. **

**"Oh so I guess we will be seeing each other more often cause my dad said I'm on the counsel now because I'm old enough." Eon said with a grin on his face. Then they stopped. **

**"Is this our first stop." Eon said looking around not seeing anything to stop and look at. **

**"I want to show you something but its in my room which is all the way down the hall and around the corner, and I know your really lazy so do you still want to go." Kya said with a serious voice not trying to show any emotion. **

**"It depends what are we going there for." Eon said with a grin. **

**"It's a Yes or No question." Kya said turning her head trying not to smile knowing what he thought. **

**"Well then Yes but I still want to know what its about." Eon said matching Kya serious voice. **

**"I want to show you something that you should remember from our childhood." Kya said as they turned the corner. As soon as they were about to walk through her door 2 of her friends came down the hall. **

**" Oh my Agni." Kya said banging her forehead on the wall. **

**" What is it." Eon said staring at her. **

**" Them, whatever you do don't say anything stupid." Kya said facing him.**

"**Hi Kya, Hi Kya friend." One of the preppy girls said. **

**"Oh,.. Hellooooo Kya friend." She said after getting a good look at Eon. Eon was actually a handsome guy he was tall, masculine, and his jaw bone was noticeable with gave him more female attention then he wanted, and he had dark purple eyes. **

**"So Kya who is this your boyfriend." Her other friend the one that was more laid back and always seemed bored said. **

**"Well actually." Eon started. **

**"No this is my friend Jameon, he just moved back to the Fire Nation.****" Kya said elbowing Eon in the stomach. **

**"So were are you guys going." The preppy one asked. **

**"Well she was taking to her r…" He was cut off by Kya elbowing him in his stomach. **

**"I was just taking him in here to show him something." Kya said not looking them straight in the eye. **

**"To show him what." Both of them said smiling.**

**"That's the same thing I asked." Eon said smiling, but making sure he was blocking so she couldn't elbow him again. Then Kya rolled her eyes. **

**"Come on Eon." Kya said pulling him by the arm. **

**"Bye ladies." Eon said with his normally deep voice and winked at both of them. **

**"By Eon." The preppy one said winking back at him. **

**" Kya if you don't want him can I have him.****"The preppy one said yelling so Kya could hear her even though Eon could hear her too. **

**"No." Kya yelled and slammed the door in their face.**

"**What's wrong I was just having a little fun, what are you jealous." Eon said leaning on the wall. **

**"No why would I be jealous of some girls flirting with you." Kya said knowing she was jealous. **

**"Don't worry if you don't want me to flirt with girls I wont because you know you're the only girl for me Fire Fly." Eon said smiling. **

**"Ha Ha very funny." Kya said looking through her dresser. **

**"If you say so." Then He walked over to her and came behind her. **

**"You see you and me have history, no matter what you tell me and no matter how you act at the end of the day you will always be mine." Eon whispered in the most husky voice he had. **

**"So what is it that you wanted to show me." He said as he sat on her bed. Then she pulled out a small chest. **

**"What is that." Eon said observing the chest. Then she opened it. **

**"I guess you can call it a time capsule." Kya said then pulled out 2 purple cloths. **

**"What are …wait are they our." He said as he got up and took one. **

**" Remember we made these and the day before you left I tried to give this to you but you told me to keep it to remember you by." Kya said. **

**"I would never forget that day." Eon said remembering. **

_**{ Flash Back 6 Years Ago }**_

" _Eon anything else you wanted to do before we leave the palace, this will be the last time we see it for a while." Jineon said. _

_" Yeah I'm looking, but I cant find Kya anywhere, I looked all over." Eon said in a worried voice. _

_" Aw he wants to find his girlfriend." Junior said teasing his little brother. _

_" Stop messing with me Simeon." Eon said in a treating voice. _

_" Since you want to tease your brother how 'bout you help him find his " Girlfriend"." " Simeon Sr. said. _

_" Its what ever, I want to see if little Jameon is smooth with the ladies like me, and get lucky enough to have his first kiss." Junior said making kissing faces._

_" You know what keep him away from me, I don't want to talk to him, I don't need his help, he is going to do nothing but embarrass me." Eon said to his parents as in warning them. _

_" Junior stop it and help him look for Kya and see if you can find your sister while your at it." Jineon said looking for Shieon. _

_" Come on dude I was just playing don't take it offensive." Junior said putting his arm over his shoulder._

_" Okay you guys find Shieon and meet us at this same spot in 30 minutes tops." Simeon Sr. said. _

_" Okay." Junior said then they walked off._

" _Where do you think she could be." Junior asked looking around. _

_" Don't you think if I thought she was somewhere I would have already look there." Eon said getting real frustrated with his brother's stupidity. _

_" I'm just trying to help out." Junior said still looking around. _

_" Hey you guys wait up." They heard from a voice behind them. _

_" Kya we have been looking all over for you." Eon said happy. _

_" I been looking all over or you too." Kya said once she caught up with them. _

_" So ah.. what did you want me for." Eon asked Kya. _

_" Oh look at that thing all the way over there maybe I should check it out all the way over there." Junior said pointing at nothing but he thought they should have some time alone. Then Kya pulled him outside to the garden figuring it was to many maids and guards around for them to have privacy. _

_" I wanted to give you this." Kya said giving Eon a purple cloth. _

_" What is it." Eon said observing it. _

_" Look at it and you'll know." Kya said smiling. Then he looked at it. It was a purple cloth with the symbol he would always say Kya represented. It was a Water Tribe symbol mixed with a Fire Nation one. _

_" When did you get these back, I remember us making them but I didn't think they were going to get here by time." Eon said with a small grin. _

_" Well I guess you can say I gave them special orders." Kya said smiling at Eon's expression. _

_" I want you to have one so it could be something to remember me by." Kya said blushing. _

_" You say that like I'm not coming back." Eon said staring at her. _

_" Well Eon you never know." Kya said almost about to cry. _

_" Listen I want you to keep it so that you can remember that I am coming back no matter what." Eon said handing it back to Kya. Then it was an awkward pause. _

_" Kya when I come back I want us to be together, Okay." Eon said holding her hand. _

_" I don't understand you want to be " together" as in my boyfriend." Kya asked blushing even harder. _

_" Yah." Eon said blushing a little bit his self._

" _So is that a promise." Eon asked. _

_" Yah a promise." Kya said hugging him. _

_" You know you don't have to I just wanted you to know that I like you and I always w…." Then Eon was cut off by Kya kissing him on the lips. _

_" Will." Eon got out. _

_" I'm sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do at the time." Kya said with her cheeks burning red. Then before Kya could say anything else Eon kissed her. _

_" Good know I have something to remember you by." Eon said pulling away from the kiss. _

_" Eon hurry up we have to find Shi and go." Junior yelled from the hall way. _

_" I have to go now but I will see you again." Eon said in a deep voice trying to stop himself from crying. _

_" But remember no matter what you tell me or how you act you will always be mine, the day I get back we will always be together for the rest of our life." Jameon said kissing her on the cheek _

_" Good Bye Jameon." Kya said with a tear rolling down her cheek. _

_" Good Bye Fire Fly." Jameon said giving her a wink and leaving the garden._

**( Back To Today)**

' **Kya can I ask you a question." Eon said in more of a whisper then talking. **

**" Yah what is it." Kya said already knowing what was coming. **

**" Do you remember that promise we made that day." Eon asked standing up in front of her and staring at her. **

**" Yah I do I will never forget it." Kya said looking at the side. Then he cupped her cheek in his hand, then she stared into his eyes. **

**" Are you going to keep your promise." He said with his purple eyes not leaving her gold ones.**

_Do you know who Daughters Kya friends were ?_

_If you do send it to me in a review_

_If you don't really care._

_PLEASE STILL REVIEW._


	5. Authors Note 2

**Okay you guys I have 1/3 of the story to write and it would be posting it up in a week but there is a only one problem.**

**STUPID MID-TERMS.**

**I know I hate it to but those mid-terms are not going to stop me and I know you guys want to see its going to be up in a week tops.**

**And that's a promise or my name isn't 4everzutara.**

**And also if you guys have ideas you think should happen in the future don't be afraid to ask I'm not going to bite, anyways I love getting help because sometimes I actually need it.**

**So don't be afraid to send me an e-mail.**

**Yours truly,**

**4everzutara. **


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own avatar.

" **So what you been up too lately." Shieon asked Iroh. **

**"Nothing much, I just been….chillin'. Iroh said. **

**"Chillin', that does seem like you." Shieon said staring over at him. **

**"Yup the same old Romeo, my parents cant stand me and the girls still love me." He said smiling at his last statement. **

**"Yah the same old cocky Romeo always think every girl in the Fire Nation loves him." Shieon said rolling her eyes. **

**"Well they do, and if I spent more time in Bai Sing Se I'm pre****tty sure all the girls around there will love me too, I cant help it I'm naturally an attractive guy, why you think they call me Romeo." He said still smiling at himself. Then Shieon started shaking his head. **

**"So how 'bout you." Iroh said grinning. **

**"How 'bout me what." Shieon said raising her eye brow. **

**"Are you naturally an attractive girl." He said giving her one of his smiles he always give a girl when their talking. **

**"Well I don't know, you tell me." She said matching his smile. **

**"Well actually…." Iroh started then was cut off. **

**"Hey Romeo." Kya's preppy friend yelled from down the hall. **

**"Oh no, why wont she leave me alone, okay I need you to act like you're my girlfriend or something for one conversation." Iroh said looking worried. **

**"What." Shieon said blushing and shocked. **

**"I'll explain afterwards." Iroh said putting his arm over her shoulder. **

**"Hey Romeo what ups. " The preppy girl said. **

**"Nothing just giving a tour." He said pulling Shieon closer. **

**"So who's your friend." She said looking at Shieon. **

**"Oh actually this is my girlfriend, Shieon, she just came back to FN, and I'm giving her a ****personal**** tour." He said smiling making sure she would get the idea . **

**"Would you happen to be the sister of that cute guy I saw with Kya." She said thinking back. **

**"Yeah actually that's my twin brother." Shieon said smiling. **

**"You guys are twins, you don't look alike." She said looking at her confused. **

**"Its because we aren't Identical we're Fraternal twins." Shieon said in an annoyed voice. **

**"So I guess we will be on our way." Iroh said turning back around. **

**"Okay bye." Then she walked away. Then he waited for her to turn the corner. **

**"Thank Agni she's finally gone." Iroh said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. **

**"What was that about." Shieon said as they started walking. **

**"That thing right there, that was Tai Ming, she is this crazy girl that stalked me everyday since we were 14, and she still do." He said looking around making sure she wasn't coming back. **

** So she's one of your groupies." Shieon said smiling. **

**"No she is one of my stalkers." Iroh said in a serious voice. **

**"One of them, as in you have more, how many." Shieon said laughing at how worried he looked. **

**"LOTS." He said seeing they were out of danger and went back to his usual cocky-self. **

**"Obviously they don't know what their stalking. " Shieon said knowing that she would probably be one of the girls that would stalk him if she was desperate. **

**"Oh I see you have jokes, its okay because if you wasn't who you are I would make you want to be one of my stalkers." Iroh said giving her one of his sexy smiles and winking at her. **

**"And what do me being who I am have to do with anything." She said with a confused look. **

**"Well lets put it like this we have history, and I know you like me, and that's a fact." Iroh said explaining. **

**"Actually that's your opinion not a fact." Shieon said stopping him before he said anything else. **

**"You see that's your problem you lie to your self, I know you like me, and you know you like me, there is no reason for you to lie about something that's so obvious. " He said half way laughing. **

**"I'm not lying." She said knowing she was lying. **

**"Okay then your not lying whatever, so sense your not lying how 'bout we have a' little bet ' then." He said with an I'm up to something smile. **

**"Okay, why." She said with a confused look. **

**"Because you always wanted to know if I liked you or not." He said. **

**"Okay what's the rules." She said flirting with him. **

**"There's no rules at all , but it's a goal and a time period." He said flirting right back. **

**"Okay then what are they." Shieon said smiling. **

**"The goal is to find out from a reliable source if I like you, or not, and you have a week to do it." He said. **

**"Come on that's it, it wont be hard." Shieon said acting cocky like him. **

**"So what's the catch." She said knowing he wasn't going to let her off that easy. **

**"You know me well, the catch is that you can not tell anyone about this 'little bet'." He said then stopped. **

**"Wait that's not a catch that's a rule and you said no rules." She said, then they stopped. **

**"Why did we stop." Shieon said looking around. **

**"Look." He said while he pointed to a door leading to the northern garden. **

**"Weren't we just in the southern garden, did we just take a tour around half of the palace and the only thing we did was talk." She said looking around. Then he grabbed her hand. **

**"Come on." He whispered.**

**They walked in the garden into a corner that had a noticeable crack in it. **

**"Back up some." Iroh said staring at the crack and gesturing his hand so that Shieon would move back. **

**"What is it." She said backing up. **

**"I'm not sure." Iroh said then kick the small fence down so they can go through the hole." Then why are we going in if your not sure." Shieon said. **

**"Come on." Iroh said as he went through the hole. **

**"What are you doing, what if someone see us." Shieon said looking around. **

**"No one will see us if you hurry up." He said already on the other side. Then she followed him.**

" **Where are you." Shieon said looking around for him. **

**"I'm over here." Iroh said behind a tree. **

**"Where are we." Shieon said walking over to him. They were in a forest with a water fall leading to a stream and behind the waterfall was a cave. **

**"This place is beautiful." Shieon said looking around **

**"I don't know but I think where at 'Shiroh Camp'." Iroh said with a smile, and climbed up a tree to see better. **

**"Okay lets pretend I don't know what 'Shiroh Camp' is." Shieon said looking around. **

**"You don't remember ' Shiroh Camp', how did you forget you named it, this was our hide out." Iroh said jumping of the tree and walking around. Then he saw she still had a confused look. **

**"You know how there are hideouts all around the palace, and most are behind the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western gardens." Iroh said looking around. **

**"Yeah." Shieon said. "**

**Well since the Northern hideout is right in the back of the palace and it lead to a forest, it's the biggest one." Iroh said. **

**"You see, no one in the palace really knows about these places except the royal family and your family, well people know about them, but they don't know where they are, the reason for that is because we cant really trust people around this palace because we know some of them don't really support the Fire Lord. So if any thing happened we know where to go." He said looking at her. **

**"Okay what do that have to do with 'Shiroh Camp'." Shieon asked. **

**"This place was not only a hideout but it was our hideout, you see when we were younger we used to walk around the whole palace just to find somewhere to call ours." He said smiling at the memories. And the day before you left I found this place and you called it 'Shiroh Camp'."**

_{ Flash Back 6 years ago}_

" And where are you taking me." Shieon said following Iroh. " Shhhh I'll tell you when we get their." Iroh said then they walked into the Northern Garden. " So where here, what are you showing me." Shieon said. Then Iroh walked in the middle of the garden. " What do you see." He said and opened his arms. " I don't have time for this." Shieon said then was about to walk out. " Wait, wait." Iroh said as he ran, and blocked her way out. " Just answer my question." He said then walked back to the middle of the garden. " What do you see." He asked again. " I see a garden." Shieon said annoyed. " Yeah you see a garden, but look beyond what you see." He said trying to sound like a wise monk. Then she looked to see what was behind the fence. " I see trees so I guess what, that's a forest or something." Shieon said putting her hands on her hips. " Would you like to see for yourself." Iroh said smiling. Then she raised an eyebrow. " How." Shieon said. Then Iroh looked around, and gestured his hand so she would follow him. " Where are we going now." Shieon said. " Like I said I'll tell you when we get there." He said. " I taught we were there." Shieon said walking over to him. Then he kicked the fence. " What are you doing." Shieon said looking around to make sure no one saw him. " Just follow me." Iroh said going through a hole he just made. and placing the board he broke down on the ground." I don't know, what's back there." Shieon said scared. " Come on, and find out." Iroh said putting a hand out to help her in.

" Wow this place is beautiful." Shieon said. " Welcome to 'Ireon camp' ." Iroh said with a smile. "' Ireon Camp." Shieon said. " Yah, Ir-as in Iroh, and Eon-as in Shieon 'Ireon Camp' ." Iroh said smiling. " Such a beautiful place, with such a stupid name." Shieon said laughing. " Okay then, what name would you prefer for this place." Iroh said looking around. " How 'bout…. 'Shiroh Camp'." Shieon said still thinking. " 'Shiroh' , that sound like a type of fish." Iroh said chuckling. " Well 'Ireon' sound like a type of medication." Shieon said crossing her arms." " And it makes perfect since, Shi-as in Shieon and Roh-as in Iroh 'Shiroh Camp' . Shieon said smiling. " Okay, it does sound better then 'Ireon' so why not, any way this is your going away present." Iroh said "My going away present." Shieon said. " Why every time I say something you say the same thing in question form." Iroh said trying to ignore her question and switch the subject. " Well if you would explain things to me I wouldn't have to do that, so what do you mean by my going away present. She asked again. " Well I figured sense you would be gone for a long time that you would want to see something new when you come back, anyway we were always looking for a place…". " Iroh what's the real reason." Shieon said cutting him off knowing he was lying.

" Okay you got me, the real reason is that I know you would probably be gone for a long time, and I just wanted you to have something new to come back too. " Iroh said in a voice that was a mixture of happiness and ,sadness. " And well… I thought that if you knew you were coming back to this you would try to get back faster." Iroh said going back to his normal voice. " Sense when do you care when I get back." Shieon said half way laughing. Then she saw him frown. " Okay Iroh what's the real reason." Shieon said walking over to him confused. " Okay I care about when you come back because you're my only friend I have hear in the Fire Nation and if you leave." Then he sighed. " If you leave….things will just be different." He said looking out to the water fall. " What will be different Iroh." Shieon said standing next to him, felling kind of bad about herself making him fell this way. He never showed this type of emotion to anyone before, and she was confuse why with her and why at that time. " I wont have anyone to hang out with anymore, or have fun with." Iroh said looking down kicking a rock trying to keep his cool. " Well you have Kya to hang out with." Shieon said trying to keep a positive attitude. " But I also said I wanted to have fun and you know when ever Jameon's not around Kya always get a bad attitude with me, as if I did something." He said with his back turned to her. " Okay Iroh I still don't get where your going with this, how will it be different." Shieon said putting her hand on his shoulder. " Okay Shieon do you need me to spell it out for you." He said moving her hand off his shoulder. " I WILL MISS YOU OKAY ! Sweet Agni I mean for a girl you can really act stupid at times." Iroh said walking away. " Wait." Shieon said' running up to him. Then she stood in front of him looking in his eyes for any signs of emotion and she saw he was sad. " Did you mean what you said." She said in a serious voice. " What the part about you acting stupid, no offense or anything but at times…. I mean…" He said trying t explain. " No the part about you missing me." She said almost about to cry. " I hoped you wouldn't have remember that part." He said looking at her. "Okay we need to talk." He said sitting down offering her a seat next to him. Then he saw a tear come down her cheek. " Okay first I'm going to need you to stop crying, because I'm a very sensitive guy and if you cry I'm going to cry and when you see me cry your going to start crying again, and then we will both be sitting here crying for basically no reason. So I'm going to need you to stop." He tried to make a joke to cheer her up.

" You know how are parents joke around saying that we are a cute couple and we cant be separated no matter what." Iroh said looking at her. Then she nodded. " Well we would probably get mad when they say that ,but actually……..its true." He said. " Now I'm officially confused right now." Shieon said. She was understanding everything he said but she just wanted him to say everything he wanted. " Okay you and me know for a fact that we can not be separated. So its going to be a part of me missing when you leave and nobody else will be able to put that part back in place, but you." Iroh said looking away from her. " So basically your saying that when I leave you will fell like apart of you will be with me." Shieon said looking at him. Then he stared at her. " Wow I think you finally understand where I'm coming from." He said laughing. " I'm sorry." Shieon said. " For what, you didn't do anything wrong its just me being all emotional." He said smiling. Then he saw that she wasn't playing around and it was something wrong. " Shi is there something you need to tell me." Iroh said. " Iroh there is something I need to tell you before I leave, but I don't know how to tell you." She said. "If there is something you need to let me know, right know is the best time to tell me." Iroh said. " Okay you know how when people say that we would make a cute couple." Shieon said. " Yeah, but I tend to pay no mind to that part." He said. " Yeah you tend to listen to the not being able to separate. And I tend listen to the cute couple part. But they say it so much that it make me think that we…. would make a cute couple." Shieon said scratching the back of her head. " Well yeah I'm pretty sure we would make a cute couple, but we don't have those type of feelings for each other." Then he stared at her. " Do we." He sounded concerned. " Well I don't know how you feel but I know how I fell." Shieon said. " Well then…how do you fell." Iroh said sanding up by then. " Well… um… I think that…um… I think they were right." Shieon said having to look up at him because he was about 4 inches taller then her. " Okay so I guess its my turn to be confused." Iroh said grinning. " Okay this must be what Kya mean by boys are stupid. No offense or anything." She said with a quick save. " None taken' I get it from her a lot, but I still don't understand." He said. " Okay there's something I've been trying to tell you for a long time but I don't know how to say it." She said walking around a tree. " You like me don't you." Iroh said smirking at her. " Pft No why would you say something like that I don't…Yeah ." Shieon said looking at him blushing. " Well don't you think you could have told me a little bit sooner, like not on the day you leave." Iroh said. " Well I know I should have but….wait, why do you care." Shieon said looking at him smiling. " Is there something you would like to tell me, Romeo." Shieon said walking over to him. " What, what are you talking about I don't like you or anything." Iroh said lifting his eyebrow. " I never said you did." Shieon said. " Shieon where are you." Shieon and Iroh heard from the garden. " Oh no is that Jameon and Junior." Iroh said running over to the peep whole he made thinking they made perfect timing. " Iroh is there something you have to tell me, before I leave." Shieon said. " Oh no that is them, if they catch us in hear they will kill me." Iroh said ignoring her question. "Iroh." Shieon said annoyed. " Okay they left hurry up we have to leave." Iroh said grabbing her hand and taking her back to the garden. Then she stopped walking. " What are you doing." Iroh said looking back. " I'm not leaving until you tell me what you have to say." Shieon said crossing her arms. " Shi where are you, if we don't leave known mom and dad are going to kill us." Junior yelled. Then Iroh looked at her. "Don't you hear them." He said wondering why she was still there. " Okay I'll leave but listen, when I get back you are going to tell me what you need to say." She said going back to the garden. " Okay as soon as you get back I'll tell you, I promise." Iroh going into the garden. " Are you sure." Shieon said. " Yes I'm sure an Agni never go back on their promise." Iroh said smiling. " I'll miss you." Shieon said. "I'll miss you too." Iroh said. Then Shieon hugged him. " Good bye Iroh." She said as her eyes watered up. " Good bye Shieon." Iroh said as his voice cracked because he was about to cry himself. Then he walked her over to the garden entrance. " Shieon there you are, come on we have to go." Junior said. " Okay." Shieon walked over to them.

{end flashback}

**" So Mr. Agni is there something you want to tell me." Shieon said smiling. " Oh boy. " Iroh said then sat down**

So just to let you guys know Shieon, Iroh, Kya, and Jameon were all 11 and Junior was 13 in this and the last flash back.

And also sense This chapter was all about Iroh and Shieon, the next will be half about Jameon and Kya.

Until then please Review.


	7. Authors Note 3

Authors Note

EXAMS/ MID-TERMS ARE OVER YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I want to tell you guys that every time I right its going to be in a different font. I just try to change things up a little.

And Oh yeah I have a question do you guys think the Fill Ins are good or not because I just realized that they are no fun telling you everything about the people.

But also I have to ring you in on a little secret.

{whisper} Don't always believe what you read in those Fill Ins because you will get confused.

So for now on I wont use Fill Ins but I want you guys to still give me your opinion because if you want me to I will keep them.

And I will try to keep the chapters like TV shows get a new one every Friday. And if that don't work I will just post them at random times

So until then Review. 


	8. Chapter 6

What do I own?

Not Avatar or it would be Zutara from the start.

"So what do you want to see first?" Kya asked trying to ignore the question.

"Kya." Eon said. Then she started walking around the room not knowing how to answer his question.

"So we can go to the pond you know we have turtle ducks in there now." Kya said still ignoring him. Then he walked over to her.

"Are you going to answer my question or not." Eon said staring her down.

"What was the question again?" She said playing dumb.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" He said in more of a demanding then asking voice.

"Ah what was the promise again?" She said trying to avoid answering. By then he was getting a headache.

"Kya" He said almost yelling.

"Okay, okay you know you don't have to talk to me like that." Kya said walking pass him.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to talk at all if you would just answer my question." Eon said following her.

"Jameon to tell you the truth I don't know." She said not staring him in the eye.

"You don't know. What do you mean you don't know?" Eon said confused.

"I mean I know that we made a promise, but to tell you the truth I didn't remember it until right now." Kya said looking down feeling kind of bad.

"But Kya I thought when we kissed… it you know… made everything confirmed." Eon said.

"Well it did Eon, but for how long. You were gone for 6 years." Kya said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I understand that but we…. We don't even know anything about each other Eon." Kya said cutting him off.

"But the promise." Eon said.

"Eon I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me. I think if we are going to be in a relationship we should at lease know more about each other." Kya said explaining.

"So if we know a little bit more about each other, we can be together, is that what you're trying to say." Jameon said understanding little bit.

"Not exactly." Kya said.

"Okay now you lost me again." Eon said going back to being confused.

"We don't know if we would be…how do I say it….compatible." Kya said smiling.

"Correction. You don't know if we are compatible, I do." Eon said standing next to her.

"And how are you so sure." Kya said still smiling.

"I… just know these things." He said giving her a small grin.

"So how are we going to get to know each other?" Eon said staring at her.

"Maybe we can talk about this while I give you a tour, like we were supposed to be doing." Kya said walking to the door.

"If you say so, but one question." He said stopping at the door. "Yeah what is it." Kya said turning around. "How do you even know if what we had is still….there?" Eon said raising his eyebrow.

"You know what that is true." Kya said then she walked over to him and brushed her lips against his, like a small kiss. Then she stared at Eon and he gave her a small grin.

"Its still there." She said smiling.

______________________________________________________________________oO0Oo_______________________________________________________________________

"So what should we talk about?" Eon said still grinning.

"Well first I want to give _this_ a codename." Kya said using air quotes.

"Okay then what should we call_ this_." Eon said copying her using air quotes.

"How bout we call _this, this._" Eon said.

"Okay then. So first I don't want anyone or anything knowing about _this._" Kya said.

"Why not." Eon said confused.

"Because it won't look right, us doing…_this_ as soon as you get back. People will be talking." Kya whispered because there were always guards and servants walking around.

"Okay so _this _will be like a secret love affair." Eon whispered smiling.

"Okay, if you want to call it that." Kya said laughing.

"Okay then what would you call it." Eon whispered.

"I would call it…..old friends getting more acquainted." Kya whispered smiling.

"Okay why are we whispering?" Eon said looking around not seeing anyone.

"These walls have ears and the floors have mouths, if they work together they can tell on us." Kya said looking around.

"I see someone is a little paranoid." Eon said whispering.

"I'm not paranoid I just…don't want anyone to find out about _this_." Kya whispered.

"I think we already covered the whole not wanting people to know, so what else is there to cover." Eon whispered.

"Okay I need to know how are we going to pull_ this_ off." Kya whispered.

"I don't understand." Eon whispered.

"If no one can find out then what are we going to do, we can't go out on dates." Kya whispered.

"No because then the public will see us." Eon said.

"Are we going to go out on dates here at the palace?" Kya said.

"No because then there is a possibility that are family will catch us." Eon said.

"And we can't go out on dates at my some what of a house." Kya whispered.

"No because then…..wait you have a house, and why cant we go on dates there." Eon whispered.

"Because there are people around there that like to put other people business in magazines, and I can see the headline of Fire Nation Teen already, _"Heart Throb Jameon leaves Princess Kya's house, after a late night visit, Can this be the beginning of a royal couple. See inside for more info."_ She said shaking her head.

"How did you force your dad to give you your own house?" Jameon said.

"Well actually it was more of forcing my mom then my dad, and it's not like an actual house. It's just an extra portion of the northern part of the Palace and it's not really my house it's more of my second study, but it has the potential to be a house." Kya said.

"Anyways back to our problem." Kya said. "Well is there something we can do together, like activity or something, but it have to be with other, but not too many people, and it will give us a reason to be together." Eon said thinking.

"I don't know… but there is…wait that's perfect." Kya said smiling.

"What is it?" Eon said.

"Well like a couple weeks ago maybe a months. My dad asked Iroh and I did we want t train these two kids, to build up their self-esteem and to bring them together." Kya explained. "Bring them together." Eon asked.

"Yeah something like they have an arranged marriage, and they don't know about it but their parents are trying to bring them together. I don't know all the details" Kya said.

"Okay and how does that help us out?" Eon said confused.

"Well unlike me Iroh said he didn't want to, but my dad said that if I wanted to do it all I needed to do was find another guy that wanted too. And by my luck you appear." Kya smiled. "But I didn't say that I wanted too." Eon said with a smirk.

"But I know you enough to know that you do." Kya said smiling back at him.

"Well, well look at this, let me find out that I have to tell Fire Nation Teen that The Dynamic Duo is finally in a relationship." Junior said walking down the hall.

"Oh hey Junior." Kya said turning around.

"Yeah hey JUNIOR." Eon said wondering why his brother was there.

"So what are you doing here?" Eon said in an annoyed voice.

"Well actually I was going to tell you guy something but if you want me to leave I can." Junior said smiling at his brother.

"No." Kya said.

"Yes." Eon said at the same time as Kya.

Then Kya stared at Eon. "You can stay, let's go to the garden." Kya said then glared at Eon. "What." Eon said staring at her.

_______________________________________________________________oO0Oo_______________________________________________________________________________

Then they walked into the Western Garden.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Kya said.

"Yeah what is it you wanted to tell us." Eon repeated in an annoyed voice. Then Kya glared at him again

"Well I came hear to tell you guys about this party I'm having." Junior said looking at Eon grinning.

"When is it?" Kya said. "It's on Saturday." Junior said.

"Why have a party as soon as you get back." Eon said still annoyed.

"Well I'm lonely okay; unlike you I don't have a girl to spend my time with, and so I thought hopefully this party will give me some…_options_." Junior said winking at his last statement.

"Okay, who said I have a girl." Eon said lifting an eyebrow.

"Anyway it's at 8-10." Junior explained. "8-10 but people start coming out for parties at 9." Kya said.

"I know, but if you guys know me well I always have an after party, and that will be from 10-1 in the morning." Junior said in his own world dancing in his seat.

"And who parents are letting have this so called party." Eon said.

"Ours." Junior said still dancing in his seat.

"Seriously...what's the catch?" Eon said.

"There's no catch, but their just going away for that weekend. Junior said.

"Oh so it's going to be at our house." Eon said.

"You know I was thinking about that, but then I said I didn't want to disturb the neighbors so I'm going to rent out _Fire and Ice_." Junior said.

"That's the new teen club they just made a few months ago." Kya added in.

"You've been there before Kya, let me find out something." Junior said grinning at her.

"I've only been there a couple of times." Kya said turning her head.

"How many is a couple." Eon said staring at her.

"Maybe two or three times……a week." Kya said blushing. "Oh, so you're not as innocent as people think." Junior said laughing.

"I know you like that, don't you Eon." Junior whispered. Then Kya blushed even harder.

"Shut up." Eon said punching his brother in the leg.

"What I'm just trying to help you out, because I don't want my little brother to grow up like me, 19 and lonely. You know it's kind of pathetic if you think about it." Junior said laughing.

"You say that you're alone like you didn't just have a girlfriend two weeks ago." Eon said.

"Yeah dude that was two weeks ago 14 days in counting, that's to long for me." Junior said as if Eon knew him better then that.

"Well actually now that I think about it, weren't you flirting with one of those maids at the inn we stayed in a week ago." Eon said thinking.

"Okay yeah but that wasn't a real relationship. And I'm also sick and tired off hearing dad say and I quote _"You need to find yourself a wife and quick because a son of a nobleman shouldn't be with out one by time he turns 18 blah blah blah."_ Junior said rolling his eyes.

"You actually pay attention when he says that." Eon said in shock.

"Yeah or the first few seconds but after that I start thinking about where I should take my girl tonight. But I can't do that can I, because I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." Junior yelled the last part.

"So what kind off girl are you trying to find." Kya said.

"What do you mean what kind, I just need a girl?" Junior said calming down.

"Like what age, what do they have to look like, what kid of personality?" Kya started making a list in her head.

"She has to be 18, and look like an 18 year because most of these 18 year olds look like they are at lease 20." Junior said in a serious voice. Then Kya started marking people off the list.

"They have to be really pretty, because most off these girls do not have the face that you would want to see when you're having a bad day, if you know what I mean." Junior said. Then Eon started laughing.

"What's funny I'm serious you saw how some of these girls look, and it just not necessary." Junior said in a serious voice. Then Kya marked off more people and now she was down to two.

"Anything else." Kya said still thinking.

"Yeah they have to have a nice personality, they can't be too preppy, and they can't be to dull either. They have to know how to make me fell better when I have my bad days, and they need to understand me, and I guess that's it." Junior said.

"First of all that was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard in my life, and second of all sense when where you match maker." Eon said laughing.

"I've got just the girl for you, her name is Seng she's one of my friends, you want me to introduce you to her I think she's still in the Palace." Kya said standing up.

"Seriously." Junior said smiling.

"Yeah, come on." Kya said and pulled Junior out the door and down the hall.

"Now this should be interesting." Eon said following them.

______________________________________________________________oO0Oo________________________________________________________________________________

"Ow, ow, ow. Kya that's my should, you know the thing your about to dislocate." Junior said as he was pulled back and forth down the halls getting ready to meet someone he didn't even think he wanted too.

"There she goes." Kya said pointing to her two friends that she saw earlier.

"Which one." Junior said looking at them both finding them to be very attractive.

"I thought he said not too preppy." Eon said remembering Tai Ming.

"No not her that's Tai Ming, I'm talking about Seng." Kya said in an annoyed voice.

"Come on lets go over there." Kya said pulling Junior.

"What, No I change my mind I don't want to go over there. You're trying to set me up." Junior said not being able to get out of Kya's grip.

"Damn you're strong, this one gone to be a tough one for you to handle, right Eon." Junior said staring at his little brother. Then Eon just glared at him.

"Hey you guys." Kya said walking up to them pulling a panicking 19 year old by the arm.

"Okay is it meet a cute guy every other minute day in the palace and no one felt the need to tell me about it." Tai Ming said staring at Junior.

"Sup." Junior said and tried to run away but Kya wouldn't let him go.

"Um...Tai didn't you want me to remind you that your mom wanted you to do something for her." Kya said trying to get her to leave.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. " Tai Ming said.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." She said staring at Jameon. Then Eon raised an eyebrow

"Yes I guess we will." Kya said blocking her way of seeing him.

"Alright then." Tai Ming said then left. "Kya we have to go we told Shieon and Iroh we would be back in an hour." Eon said smiling at his brother.

"Oh yeah we should go, I guess we'll see you two later." Kya said.

"Yeah I'll see you two later as well." Junior said in an annoyed voice glaring at them. Then they walked away. Junior turned around to see a confused Seng. "Sooooooo.

____________________________________________________________________Oo0oO_________________________________________________________________________

"So that was awkward." Eon said with a smile. Then he turned around to see an angry Kya.

"If you want to call it that." Kya said in an annoyed voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Eon asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothings wrong with me." Kya said lying.

"So what are we doing now?" Kya said trying to change the subject.

"Well if you don't mind I would like to have a turn in this……match making game." Eon said smiling.

"Okay then." Kya started. "What qualities do look for in a girl?" Kya said smiling.

"Well first I want her to be my age maybe a couple months older." He said then started thinking.

"What does she have to look like?" Kya said not asking this for the game but for her own knowledge.

"Well she doesn't have to be that pretty but she also doesn't have to be that ugly either, so probably like an average." Eon said.

"On a scale from 1-to-10." Kya said staring at him.

"Um……a seven maybe even a six." He said measuring with his hand.

"Okay what about her personality." Kya said still staring at him.

"Her persona now we're getting to the good part. Where do I start, where do I start, maybe we should sit down for this. Where is the nearest garden?" Eon said looking around.

"The Northern one why." Kya said staring at him.

"Let's go there so we can finish." Eon said grabbing her hand.

"But the Southern garden where we have to meet Ro and Shi is on the other side of the palace." Kya said with a worried voice.

"And I guess your saying this because I'm supposed to care." Eon said ignoring her and pulling her down the hall.

"You don't but….. Exactly so who cares." Eon said cutting her off.

"Okay then I was just saying you don't have to give me an attitude." She said rolling her eyes then smiling at the look he gave her.

_________________________________________________________________________Oo0oO_____________________________________________________________________

"Hi my name is. Seng." Junior said cutting her off.

"Yeah how did you know? "Seng said staring at him.

"Where are my manners. My name is Junior, Simeon Junior." Junior said.

"Well it's nice to meet you _Simeon Junior. _" Seng said flirting with him.

"The pleasure is all mines." Junior said flirting right back.

"So there must be a reason that Kya left you here with boring old me." She said.

"Well I don't find you boring at all." Junior said giving her a smile only an Eon could pull of.

So how did you guys like the chapter.

So I have some good news….well good for me at lease.

Shyamalan is filming _"The Last Air bender_ "movie in Chester, PA. And he is having an open casting call in Philly (Philadelphia). On the 7th, and any one with in 1 hour reach of Philly can audition

Luckily for me I live about 45 min. away from Philly so guess what, I'm going there so I want you guys to pray and wish me the best of luck to get a role.

Until then Please Review.


	9. Chapter 7

**I said it before and I will say it again. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR!!! So people don't be mad at me because it's not zutarian talk to Bryan and Mike**.

**Rated M: for language and later chapters. **

"Okay I guess I do have some explaining to do." Iroh said. "You think." Shieon said smiling. " Okay I guess I should start out by saying that, when we talked the day before you left, I didn't have any kind of feelings for you other then being best friends." Iroh said. "But." Shieon said. "Well it wasn't until maybe a few weeks after you left that I finally realized that… I did like you… more then a friend." Iroh said. "But." Shieon said. "Now that you're back things changed and I don't know if we could ever be anything more then… just friends." Iroh said felling bad. "What changed?" Shieon said. "Us." Iroh said. "I didn't change that much, I'm still the same old Shieon." She said. "I know, but the changes are more on my half." Iroh said. "What, is it that you don't like me anymore, or something."She said raising one of her eyebrows. "No, no it's not your fault at all, it's just…me." He said walking over to her. "What's so bad with you?" Shieon said. "Well you see, around here I don't have exactly the…_best_ reputation when it comes to keeping a relationship with girls, and I don't want you to have to put up with the rumors you might here. Because it's going to end up destroying our relationship, not only as a couple but as friends too." Iroh said putting his head down. "What's that horrible that you did that would mess up our relationship?" Shieon said half way yelling. "_I_ didn't do any thing, its just stuff people believe and might say because they don't know the whole story." Iroh said walking away. "So because of the rumors I might hear, we can't be together."Shieon said with an attitude. "I know it doesn't sound right now but eventually it will." He said trying to make her understand. "Well why can't we wait until eventually it does, because I want to be with you." Shieon said grabbing his hand. "No, we can't because if I set you up in this strap you will never be able to get out of it, and it will all be my fault. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to _you_." He said with his voice hoarse but he was really serious, and you can see it in his eyes. "Iroh you're saying it like something horrible is going to happen to me, only thing we're doing is going out."

"Shieon it is more then just _going out_ when come to dating the Prince of the Fire Nation. Its some people out there that live to see the Fire Nation destroyed, and for some reason they mess with mine and Kya life. They will try to take you away from me, and I wouldn't be able to control my actions if I let that happen."Then a tear came down her eye. "Please don't do that it really bothers me, I hate when girls cry." He said staring at her. "I'm sorry but you don't know how I fell right now okay." Shieon said sniffling. Then he tried to hug her but she wouldn't let him. "No Iroh." She said pushing him away from her. "What's wrong?" He said looking confused. "You just told me you don't want to be with me, then you try to hug me, and now you're asking me what's wrong. I want you to answer that question for you self." She said whipping away her tears." I never…." Then she cut him off. "No Iroh it's either you want to be with me or not." She said turning her back towards him.

___________________________________oO0Oo____________________________________

Then Junior stared at her for about three seconds. "You know you're very interesting." Then she raised an eyebrow. "You find me interesting, how." Seng said. "Well…uh to start of you seem very nice, and well I find you to be very attractive as well." Junior said smiling. "Okay, stop it; you trying to make me blush."Seng said turning her head. "Is it working?" He said grinning at her. "Yes." She said while her cheeks were turning pink. "Well then I must be doing something right." Junior said grinning. "So, Simeon Junior, I know you didn't just come here to flatter me, what's your real reason."Seng said. "I'm flattering you, such a relief I thought I was annoying you."Junior said happy. "To tell you the truth I'm finding you of my interest." Seng said blushing again not being able to control her emotions. "I must be flattering you again then."Junior said seeing her blush. "So the real reason I'm here is, because I'm throwing a party at Fire and Ice and I was wondering if you would be my guess of honor…that is if you want."Junior said staring at her. "Well I don't know."Seng said playing. "Please, if not go for yourself, go for me."Junior said smiling. "There you go with the flattering again." She said blushing. "I'm sorry, but it would be an honor if I would be able to walk in the door with such a beautiful women as your self." Junior said hoping that would do it. "You make it very hard to say no with compliments like that." Seng said smiling. "So is that a yes." Junior said smiling. "Well then…..yes that's a yes, Simeon Junior I would love to be your guess of honor." Seng said in a playful tone. "Thank you I really…appreciate it." Junior said matching her playful tone.

"You must have practiced on your pick up lines." Seng said. "No. I just think the best way to…._pick-up_ a girl is to be respectful and tell them the truth." Junior said half way lying because he did practice his pick-up skills. "I guess I should get going now." Then he started walking away. "Wait." Seng called out to him. "Yeah." He said turning around. "I don't know when your party is?" Seng said. "Don't worry you'll hear about it." He said.

___________________________________oO0Oo____________________________________

"Yeah….so where were we." Eon said. "We were talking about what personality you want in a girl." Kya said. "Oh yeah well…um…she has to have self confidence, she has to not be scared to correct me when I'm wrong, and well she has to be fun to hang out with." Eon said. "Interesting."Kya said thinking. "What have you found someone of my interest?" Eon said knowing he just described her. "No, but I have to get back to you on that one." Kya thinking he just described her but didn't want it to seem as if she was throwing herself to him. "You didn't." Eon said confused. "No, sorry." She said smiling.

"So what now." Eon said. "What now, what."Kya said. "Well you said you didn't find anyone, so what do we do know." Eon said. "Oh well maybe we should go back and see what happened with Seng and Junior." Kya said. "Not the best idea." Eon said grinning at what his brother could possibly be doing. "Well maybe we should get back, I think our hour is up, and I really don't fell like hearing my brother's mouth." Kya said rolling her eyes at the thought. "I guess that is the best out of the two." Eon said. Then Kya made her way out of the door with Eon following her.

_________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________________

"How do you think we're going to pull this off?" Zuko said. "I was thinking we can both tell them about it and see what they say, or we can force them into it." Simeon Sr. said. "The second one is not going to work." Katara said. "Why not. " Zuko said. "Well I don't know about you, but one thing I learned about Kya is that, if you force her to do something, that only makes her not want to do it even more." Katara said. "That's the same way Eon is, he would do anything but as soon as you say he has to do it, he won't." Jineon said. "Well do you guys have any better ideas, because if you do right now would be a nice time to speak up?" Simeon Sr. said. "Why can't they just figure it out themselves?" Katara said. "What?" Zuko said. "Yeah why can't we just sit this back, and give them some clues or something like that. It wouldn't be fear if we just pushed them into it like that." Jineon said. "And what if that doesn't work out."Simeon Sr. said. "If it doesn't then we can go along with your plan." Katara said. "Okay then back to the beginning, how are we going to pull that off?" Zuko said. "How much time do we have?" Jineon said. "We got about what nine-to-ten months."Katara said starring at Zuko. "More like five-to-six."Zuko said. "Well I definitely want to see you guys pull this off." Simeon Sr. said. "Do you guys want to….make a little wager?" Jineon said smiling. "Alright then what's the bet?" Zuko said. "You guys have to give us five months and two weeks to convince them. Then on the last day of that last week we will tell them about it and if they agree to it we win the bet and if they don't you guys win the bet and you have the last two or three weeks to force them into it." Katara said. "And _if_ you guys win what do you get." Simeon Sr. said. "Let us discuss this." Shieon said and then they turn around and started whispering. It took them a minute then they turn back around. "So what is it?" Zuko said. "We want alone time." They said at the same time. Then Zuko and Simeon Sr. look at each other confused."Oh Boy." Simeon Sr. said "Why _alone time_?" Zuko said. "Zuko, when was the last time me and you had alone time." Katara said. "You remember that day when uh…we were down the beach house in Ember Island and the kids went to the beach." Zuko said not really knowing. 'Oh yeah I remember that day, I'm surprised you do." Katara said. "Why wouldn't I." He said confused. "Because you were sleeping **the whole time**." Katara yelled. "Oh my bad." Zuko said. "Exactly so don't ask me _why_ alone time." Katara said rolling her eyes. "I'm not having alone time with you anymore." Simeon Sr. said pointing to Jineon. "Why not." Jineon said knowing why. "Because last time you and I had alone time I ended up with a busted lip." Simeon Sr. said. "Well that was your fault."Jineon said laughing."How was that my fault I didn't do anything wrong." Simeon Sr. said. "You also didn't do anything right." She argued back. "But that didn't give you any right to jab me in my mouth." He said. 'Well the way my lip looked you might as well have." Simeon Sr. said arguing right back at her. "Well maybe next time don't do anything wrong." Jineon said crossing her arms. "Whatever."Simeon Sr. said half way enjoying his wife's anger. "You guys have not changed one bit, you still argue like teenagers." Katara said shaking her head.

"Okay then what do we get _when_ we win." Zuko and Simeon Sr. asked. "What do you want?" Katara and Jineon said. Then Zuko and Simeon Sr. looked at each other, raised their eyebrows and smiled, then looked back at them. "Think before you speak." Jineon said rolling her eyes knowing her husband thoughts. "I didn't say anything." Simeon Sr. said with his palms up in defense. "You were thinking it." Jineon said. "How about we tell you guys _when _we win." Zuko said not trying to start a fight. "Okay." Katara said. "I'm really getting sick of them saying _when _they win." Jineon whispered "So how 'bout we go check on them." Simeon Sr. said. Then they walked out the room.

_____________________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"So I guess that's it for the bet." Shieon said with her back faced to him. "What are you talking about?" Iroh said. "You said that I needed to find out from a reliable source if you like me or not." Shieon said. "Well you must have misunderstood what I was just saying. I never said I didn't like you." He said walking over to her. "Well then do you like me or not." She asked turning around. "Now if I told you that what fun would that be?" He said smiling. "I'm really glad you find this funny." She said making her way back to the garden. "C'mon Shi I was just playing." Iroh said following her back to the garden.

_____________________________________oO0Oo___________________________________

"So where are those two so I can kill them?" Junior said walking the direction he saw them go. Then he turned the corner, and saw his parents and Zuko and Katara coming. "Oh no I'm supposed to be watching them." He said. Then he saw that they were distracted talking to one of the guards. So he made a run toward the Northern Garden.

"So where do you think he is." Kya said following Eon. "I don't know and I really don't want to find out." Eon said. And as soon as he said that his brother came down the other hall. "Ow man there he goes let's head back to the garden." Eon said turning back around.

"Did you see the Prince Iroh or Princess Kya?" Zuko asked one of the guards. "Yes Sir I saw them heading towards the Northern Garden just a few minutes ago." The guard told them. "Thank you." Zuko said. Then they headed to the Northern Garden.

"So now you're mad at me." Iroh said as they went back to the garden. "No." Shieon said. Then Iroh smiled at her. "I've been mad at you." She said rolling her eyes. Then Eon and Kya stumbled in. "You think he's going to follow in hear." Kya said. "He's coming now."Eon said. Then he turned around to see Iroh and Shieon. "What are you two doing hear." Eon said with a confused look. Then Kya turned around. "We were here the whole time, what are you talking about." Iroh said. "Iroh don't." Shieon said stopping him. "No you wer……"Kya started but then Eon cut her off. "You were in here, this garden, ever since you left the Southern one." Eon said. "Well actually…I was talking to Iroh." Eon said cutting Shieon off. "Uh…yeah I guess you can say that."Iroh said trying not to lie. "You're lying because we were just in here a few minutes." Kya said. "I told you to be quiet." Shieon whispered to him. "There you two go." Junior said. Then he paused for a minute and looked around. "There all you go, okay that's good. Now can you pretend that I was here the whole time?"Then their parents walked in. "That's why." Junior said slapping his sand on his forehead."

**So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, Sooooooo, sorry I couldn't post sooner but it's been tough with school and then trying to keep posted with the avatar movie stuff, but I do promise you guys one thing that the next chapter will not take so long to right because I already have it written down in my mind I only have to get it on the computer.**

**Yeah and another thing did you guys notice that from my first chapter to this chapter its all happening in an one maybe one and a half hour radius, because personally I just notice that. So once I get done with this plot (which is taking a long time by the way.)I will try to keep each chapter a day long. So you know what that mean longer chapters 'YEAHHHH.' (For you.) 'BOOOO' (for me.) But this comes with the responsibilities for writing a story, so I'll deal with it until then BYE********. **


	10. Chapter 8 part 1

I do not own avatar.

But I might own a spot on the Movie

Rated M: for language and later chapters

(Since it takes me forever to write all of there names I'm just going to call Eon, Shi, and Junior the 'Eon squad')

"That's why, what." Simeon Sr. said. "Well before you guys came in here they asked me why I was having the party and I explained it to them and at the end I said 'that's why' and that's what you heard." Junior said simply as if he wasn't lying. "Yeah right, Prince Iroh why does he want to have the party I forgot." Simeon asked knowing he was lying. "Why is everyone asking me the questions?" Iroh said confused. "Iroh." Eon whispered. Then Iroh looked at Eon and then something came to his mind. "Iroh just answer the question."Zuko said." So then he just spoke what came to his mind. "Well he said that he needed a _friend_ and that a party was the best way he thought he could find one." Iroh said hoping he was right. Then Simeon Sr. glared at Eon. "Oh yeah I do remember him saying that, thank you." Simeon Sr. said. "No prob." Iroh said. Then Junior mouthed a thank you to Eon. "Okay um…so yeah…uh does anyone know what the time is?" Kya said trying to change the subject. "It's about six maybe five." Katara said. "Seriously, I thought it would be dark by then." Iroh said. 'Well actually since the season is changing it get darker later that's why I think they let schools out around this time." Junior said. "Awesomeness." Iroh said. "Don't you guys have some sparring or training to do?" Zuko said. "Yup." Kya said. "Did you invite them to come I'm pretty sure they would like to train too." Katara said pointing over to the Eon squad. "Yes I did." Kya said. "Oh yeah I'm pretty sure you guys invited them, but I didn't even hear anything about this but you know what it's what ever because I don't care, I have better things to do then to hang out with you guys anyway, so it's what ever I don't care." Junior said sarcastically. "Junior would you like to come." Kya said trying not to laugh. "You know what it's whatever because I don't even, yes please I really don't have anything else to do." He said. "You're one funny dude, man." Iroh said walking pass him laughing. "Are we invited to watch?" Jineon asked joking around. "Yeah it's okay with me, but I don't know if your son would like you to see him get bet up buy a girl." Kya said smiling at Eon. "Oh, she must be talking about you." Eon said pointing Junior. "Nooo I think she's talking about you." Junior said laughing. "Okay, I'm going to go change." Iroh said. "Half an hour meet me at my room." Kya yelled down to him. "Yeah, yeah what ever." Iroh said. Then she went the other direction to her room. "I think we should go too." Junior said. "Now this should be _really_ interesting."Eon whispered as his siblings followed him out the door.

_______________________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"Okay does any one remember what way we came in.' Junior said. "It's only one _legal _way to get in the palace; it shouldn't be that hard to find it." Eon said. "Okay does anyone remember where that place is?" Junior said looking around. "It's on the whole other side of the palace, why won't you just ask one of the guards." Shieon said. "Why won't you ask one of the guards Shieon?" Eon said looking back at her. "Because I'm not the one who desires to return."She said turning her head to the side. "Okay I think it's over this way." Junior said. "No it's not dim-wit that's the way to Kya's room it's this way."Eon said pointing the other direction. 'Okay man, it's no reason to call people names how was I supposed to know that was the way to Kya's…" Then Junior had to think for a second. At that moment Eon realized what he said. "Wait how do you know that's the way to Kya's room." Junior said staring at him as they walked the other direction. "Yeah how do you know?" Shieon said behind. "Because I….just know these things okay, now stop asking questions and let's find our way out of here." Eon said rolling his eyes. "Seriously you guys I'm not trying to get lose in this place." Shieon said. "C'mon Eon just find someone and get the information from them."Junior said annoyed. "No, dad said not to use our powers on outsiders unless we have to."Eon said. "Then why did you pull that stunt in the garden with Iroh."Shieon argued. "I have my reasons." Eon argued back. "What's the point of having our powers if we are not able to use them?"Shieon said. "You guys I do not believe right now and here are the right time or place to be arguing about this." Junior whispered. Then they paused for a moment looking down the hall. "Now does this look familiar to you?' Eon said pointing to the front doors of the palace. "How did we miss that as big as it is." Junior said. "I don't know you tell me."Eon said as they headed out.

"Tell me why when we enter here it's a whole new vibe."Junior said as they walked in there house. "Because here we are allowed to do anything we want, we don't have to hide who we are because we are scared an outsider will find us out." Shieon said. "You know mom and dad are going to kill you when they get home." Junior said to Eon. "In order for them to kill me they have to catch me." Eon said from down the hall. "You say that as if they can't control your actions….literally." Junior yelled back at him. "Bless you." Junior said to Shieon. Then she sneezed. "Thank you, these stupid allergies, when will this season end already." She said as she went to her room. "Eon." Junior yelled. Then Eon appeared next to him in the matter of a tenth of a second. "What." Eon said already dressed and ready to go. "When do we have to get back there?" Junior asked him. "In about 25 minutes." He said. "Then why are you dressed now." Junior asked him. "Why wouldn't I be dressed?" Eon said. "Because you said that we have 25 minutes and that 24 and half more minutes then you need." He said smiling. "Didn't I tell you that I don't like using my powers unless I have to?" Eon yelled at him. "Okay, okay man calm down, I was just playing." Junior said laughing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Eon said felling bad. "You seriously need anger management classes." Junior said. "What ever." Eon said. "Go get the door for me." Junior said. Then someone knocked on the door. "If you keep doing that you're going to make it a habit and do it in front of the wrong people." Eon said as he went to go get the door. "Whatever." Junior said walking to his room so he could change knowing who was at the door.

____________________________________oO0Oo____________________________________

"I guess we don't ask 'who is it' any more." Simeon Sr. said as he walked in the door followed by Jineon, Katara, and Zuko. "Nope." Eon said walking back to the living room. "Your guards actually let you guys out, or did they kidnap you." Eon said as they sat down. "They kidnapped us." Zuko said. "Cool." Eon said. Then it was an uncomfortable silence. "So you got dress kid of quick." Simeon said to Eon. "Yup." Eon said knowing what his father meant, but not really fascinated by the conversation. "So where's you brother and sister."Jineon asked. "In their room." Eon said. "I can see you're not really interested in this conversation, you don't have to stay." Jineon said. Then he shrugged and left to go to his room for something important. "How old is he.' Katara asked. "Who, Eon." Jineon asked. "Yeah." Katara said. "He's seventeen, why." Jineon asked. "Seriously, what, is he about to turn eighteen or something?" Zuko said. "No, he's actually younger then Iroh and Kya." Simeon Sr. said. "He looks and sounds like he's at lease nineteen." Katara said. "I know he really wants people to think that he's older so he tries his best to act and look mature." Simeon said. "But don't tell him that because he finds it offensive for some reason." Simeon said. "Why?" Zuko asked. "Because he thinks if people know his real age why even compliment him on looking a different age." Jineon said. Then Zuko and Katara stared at each other. "Yeah, our son is strange, in his own way though." Jineon and Simeon said the last part at the same time.

___________________________________oO0Oo____________________________________

"Okay, okay Kya calm down it's not like you never trained with a guy before, but he's a very hot guy. No you are not going to get all girlie on me know so stop it, but he is really, really hot. What if he wants to spar with me I can't have any physical contact, what if our parents come, no they can't because I'm going to have it at our secret training area. That's perfect…wait…wait what am I doing." Kya said after she realized she was arguing with herself. "Okay calm down, so how do I look?" She asked herself looking in the mirror. "You looked like you're about to go training." Iroh said from the door. Then Kya turned around shocked that her brother was there. "I swear to our fore fathers if you ever sneak up on me like that again." Kya started. "Oh relax, no ones trying to scare you." Iroh said. "I'm sorry I just need to get use to your new voice okay, um yeah how long have you been here?" Kya asked. "Long enough, so ah…what's up with you and Eon?" Iroh asked her. "What do you mean what's up with us." Kya said. "I can tell that he got the hots for you." Iroh said with not that much emotion. "I don't know what you're talking about."Kya said a little embarrassed. "Okay what ever if you don't want to tell me it's cool with me." He said still with no emotion. "But I will keep asking you this question and I'm going to keep note when it change." He said smiling. "Whatever." Kya said passing him as she went out the door. Then he followed her.

"So what's up with you and Shi?" Kya asked him as they were walking to the front door to wait for the Eon squad. "As far as what." He said thinking about their conversation. "As far as, do you like her?" Kya said looking at his expression. "I don't know it's something about her that makes me fell like I'm doing something wrong by judging her." Iroh said staring at her. "Why?" Kya asked him. "I don't know it's like if I say that I like her, my feelings are not going to change, and if I say that I don't like her, my feelings are not going to change. It's like no matter what I say or think nothing is going to change the way I fell about her, does that make since." Iroh said. "Wow that was deep." Kya said stunned by her brother's new attitude. "So are you going to answer my question or what?" Kya said. "I don't really know how I fell about her." He said. Then they walked the rest of the way in silence.

___________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________________

"Are you guys ready or what." Eon yelled at them. "I'm ready." Shieon said coming down the hall. "Junior." Eon yelled down to him. "I'm coming." He yelled back. Then Eon and Shieon walked to the living room to wait for him. "Hi everyone." Shieon said as they walked in the living room. "Hi Shieon." Everyone replied. "Gosh man, you're extra hype to go back to see…." Junior started but trailed off when he saw everyone. "Please finish that sentence, go ahead." Eon said glaring at his brother. "Oh, ah yeah I'm ready." Junior said pointing to the door. "Yeah I'm pretty sure you are." Eon said pushing his brother to the door. "Shi watch them please." Simeon told his daughter. "I'll try." She said shaking her head in embarrassment. "That doesn't mean you get in it." Jineon yelled to her. Then all they could hear was her small laugh and then the door closed.

________________________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"I have a question."Zuko said. "What is it?" Simeon asked. "When you guys left, you said you had help them develop their powers. So my question is did they develop any powers." Zuko asked. "I knew this was coming." Jineon said. "Yes they did, better then any 'Eons' before them." Simeon said. "Are we allowed to know?' Katara asked. "Of course you are you guys are not outsiders anymore." Jineon said. "What do you want to know?" Jineon asked. "Everything." Katara said excited as if she was about to hear her favorite bed time story. "Okay then." Simeon said and got ready to tell the story. "Well of course you guys know we all have the thing with the strength, and the speed. Well some more then others, but you know what I'm talking about." Jineon said. "Yeah." Zuko and Katara replied. "Okay then first I'm going to start off with Junior. He is….a physic, usually when people here about physic they think they can just tell the future, but no Eons take it to a whole other level. You see we have this thing that we like to call a helper. A helper is an extra power given to us. At the beginning we thought Junior's helper was that he could turn his visions on and off at any time he wants, but you don't know how wrong we were. His real helper is that he not only can he see the future but he can see someone's past. "Wait how is that." Zuko said cutting him off. "We don't know but the only way he can do that is by some type of contact. That mean if he shakes someone's hand he can see their whole past. Even if he bumps into someone by accident, but the down fall to that, is that he can't control if he wants to see it or not. That's probably why he didn't shake your hand when you offered." Simeon said To Zuko." Okay good I thought it was me." Zuko said in relief.

"Next is Shieon." Jineon started. "She is a Levitator, some people might just think that she can make things float in the air, but no like we said Eons take it to a whole other level. You see when we say she's a levitator it's not that she only levitate stuff she moves things and objects, from a piece of paper to a human to an airship. Her helper is that she can now levitate or move things with her mind .But she thinks that it's not as special as everyone else powers but what she doesn't know is that the Eon before her that had that power took down a whole army with out even moving a finger. But she doesn't like using her powers. And she also don't know is that she can lift the entire palace of the ground and even carry it to Bai Sing Se with her mind if she wanted to. But she doesn't like people talking to her about her powers, so that's why she doesn't know that." Jineon said.

"And last we have Eon. Now as you guys know Eon is our prodigy. So he doesn't only have one power he has two. The one that he developed first is his speed. When people think of speed they think that a person can run fast. But like we said Eon's take it to a whole other level."I thought you said all Eon's could run fast." Zuko said cutting him off. "Yeah we can but he not only can run fast he can write fast, talk fast, draw fast, he can do any that involves his body, fast and we can't." Simeon explained. His helper is that he can run three hundred miles per hour in the matter of six seconds, well that's his record but he is still trying to break it. So running at that speed mean he can run across water. Even though he would never attempt it. When he knew he had that power you what have though he was reborn into a happier child, but then his next power came and everything went down hill." Simeon said shaking his head at the memory. "The next power he developed was Mind Communication." Jineon started. "You see people never really heard about that one before but I'm pretty sure if they had to guess they would think it was just you could hear people thoughts. But no, at first we thought he was just a telepathist. Because he read people thoughts and his helper for that is that he can read people thoughts that are up to 50 miles away. But the reason that we call it Mind Communication and not just mind reading is because he can talk to people in their mind. "I don't get it, what do you mean he can talk to people in their mind."Katara asked. "Well let's see how can I explain this, oh yeah you remember in the garden when Simeon asked Iroh why did Junior want to have the party. He really didn't know, but Eon used his powers to tell him." Jineon explained. "But how did you know he did that." Zuko asked. "Well that's the down fall to every one's powers. If one Eon uses their powers, all of the Eon's would fell it no matter how far away they are, so it's not a secret but they don't know that we can fell it too. But he doesn't really have a helper for that, or maybe he just didn't develop it yet." Jineon finish. "So really he has three powers but you just put two of them together and called it one." Zuko said. "Well actually he has four. Simeon said. "His fourth one is that he can take people memory away, or give them memory that they never had, but we like to call that a helper for his mind communication, but it really isn't." Simeon explained. "Wow." Was all Katara had to say? "But you guys said everything went down hill after that, I don't understand what happened." Zuko asked. "Well Eon is a very strange kid. From the out side he tries to pull off that he is bad boy, but if you get to know him he is actually kind of sensitive to the way people fell about him. When he saw that Shieon felt like her powers where useless he tried to comfort her. That was okay for a little while, but then when he developed his new power_s _he felt bad and he didn't think it was going to help Shieon situation at all, so he didn't tell. But by Junior being able to tell the future he found out. And then Eon made a mistake and used his powers in front of Shieon. And Shieon got made because he didn't tell her. So from then on they didn't have that same connection as they use to and Eon blames himself for that." Jineon said.

______________________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"So do you think we are going to get lost again?" Shieon asked teasing Junior. "No, because we never got lost in the first place." Junior said. "They're at the front gate waiting for us.' Eon said. "You see there you go again using your powers, talking about me." Junior said to Eon. "Oh shut up." Eon said. "Okay since some of you are not really smart I'm going to explain this to you. You can not use your powers during this training because they are outsiders." Shieon said slowly pronouncing each word for them. "No really Shieon I didn't know that." Eon said sarcastically. "Okay Eon let me give you some pointers if Kya beat you up do not cry just get up like nothing happened." Junior said. "I'm pretty sure you would know what to do, since you always get bet up by girls." Eon said. "Okay, if you say so I'm just trying to help you out." Junior said holding his palms up. Then they walked to the front gate. "You would think it would be more difficult to get into the front gate." Shieon said. Then they saw some guards.

"Yo watch this, I'm 'bout to go mess with that guard over there." Junior said to Eon pointing to the guard that looked about his age. Then he walked over to the guard. "Good evening, Sir." Junior said. "Good evening." The guard said through his helmet. "So what do you guys do around here? What, do y'all just wait for a disaster to come or something?" Junior said. The guard didn't reply. "We do what ever the captain tells us to do." Then guard replied "They got y'all out here in these big armors while it's like 130 degrees out here. I know you just waiting for somebody come and do something stupid, so you can beat them up, I see it in your eyes. Let me stop playing with you before I be the one you beat up." Junior said turning around to leave but was stopped by a chest plate. "Is there a problem over here?" The guard that looked like he was the leader asked. "No sir." The guard Junior was messing with said. Then Junior looked the big guard up and down "Where did you come from I swear there was nobody over there. Let me find out the Fire Lord got magicians for guards. Do you do trick, what about the one when the fire comes out your eyes. I love that one. " Junior said expectant. Then Eon and Shieon ran over. "Excuse me." The Chief guard said to Junior. Then Eon pulled his brother away. "You're excused." Junior said trying to pull away from his brother. "I'm so sorry for the way my brother been acting." Shieon said to the chief guard. "No problem." The guard said and walked away so he could get back to duty. "You're a very rude magician." Junior yelled down to the guard. "I have to apologize to you as well for my brother's behavior." Shieon said turning to the other guard. "Sure no problem, I get use to it after a while being a newbie and all." The guard said. Then Shieon started to walk away. "Wait." He called after her. Then she walked back over to him. He took off his helmet "Um…I didn't get your name, I'm Cheng." He said. "Oh, well I'm Shieon." She said. "So I guess I'll see you around, or probably not. But I always will be posted here, so if you need me." He said. "Yeah I'll remember that." She said. Then she heard Eon call her. "Well I got to go, but it was nice meeting you, Cheng." She said walking away. "Same here." He yelled to her.

_____________________________________oO0Oo___________________________________

"Were you trying to get your self killed back there?" Eon said. "No, I was just minding my business talking to the guard I was about to leave, and the magician guard and I asked him could he show me a trick and then he got an attitude." Junior said defending his self. "Yeah he would have showed you a trick all right." Eon said. Then they saw Iroh and Kya walk to the front door. "Let me find out she's trying to impress you Eon." Junior said noticing Kya. Then Eon punched him in the arm. "Man if you don't go over there and give her the best compliment you can think of, I will for you." He said chuckling. Then Shieon made her way over to them. Then Kya smiled at Eon. "You guys ready to get bet up." Shieon asked them. "Whatever you say." Eon said staring at Kya. "Watch what you think around me." Eon warned his brother. Then they walked up to them. "Hey you guys."Kya said. "Hey." They replied back, Shieon said in her happy mode, Junior said not trying to stare at her, and Eon said staring her down. "Sup." Iroh said. "Hey." Everyone replied back except for Shieon who looked away from Iroh. Kya noticed their behavior. "I see everyone's ready to fight." Kya said. "So come on." Kya said and turned around to start walking. Shieon followed behind her, and Iroh behind Shieon. But Eon stopped Junior in his tracks. Eon made sure no one could see them. "What." Junior said. Then in the matter of a half a second he was slammed into a wall. "I swear to Agni himself if you _ever_ look at her that way again, I will nudge you eyes out. And if you _ever_ think those thoughts about her again, I will not hesitate to _**kill**_ you, I don't care if you are my brother." Eon said then shoved him to the wall. Then Junior just stood there with a plank expression, while Eon walked away to catch up with the others. 'Anger management." Junior yelled down to him as if the whole thing was a joke, not knowing how serious his brother was.

______________________________________oO0Oo__________________________________

"Is that all the powers they have?" Katara asked not wanting the story to be over. "Well…..no." Simeon said. "What else could there possibly be." Zuko said shocked. "Well those powers we just mentioned are what we like to call them '_spirit powers'_." Simeon said looking at his wife. "Why do you call it that?" Katara asked. "Because we believe that we get _those_ powers to do good things. Like saving people or helping people out." Simeon said as if it was a daily routine for him. "And what are the other ones." Zuko asked. "Well we aren't permitted to tell you guys about it, but since we are breaking all of the rules any way." Simeon said knowing he wasn't able to keep it away from them. "Well we can tell you guys a little bit, just a little tiny bit." Jineon said. "Well about a few weeks before we got here when we went to the Eonist our, what would you call them…._leaders. _Said that our journey wasn't done. And that we still wasn't done building our family. I ask them what they meant by that and they said.

_{Flashback}_

'_Master Qwan you have requested our presents.' Simeon Sr. said as he and Jineon walked in the room and bowed to them. 'Take a set my children.' Master Qwan said. 'We have encountered a problem.' Master Qwan said. 'What kind of problem father.' Jineon asked.' 'Your and your children's powers have not been fully developed yet and I think I know why. 'He said staring at them. Then Jineon stared at Simeon who had his head down. 'What could possibly be going on now Sir?' Simeon asked. 'You are missing two members of your family, and once you find them then, and only then will your true powers be revealed. But on that journey you will encounter obstacles, and your children will not except you decision, but you have to find away for them to understand, and except. Because if they don't are race could be destroyed and this will be our last generation. But once they do except and you have the other two, then your next journey will begin.' Master Qwan said then he got up and walked to them. Then they stood straight up. 'Son I understand how frustrated you feel, but look on the good side the spirits are taking it easy on you. Since you and your children are going to the Fire Nation for Prince Jameon's behalf that is were you will find the other two.' He said smiling and patting Simeon on the shoulder. Then Simeon gave him a small smile. 'And before I forget.' Master Qwan said then he reached into his cloak .Then a scroll appeared in his hand. 'I was going to give this to you before your departure, but unfortunately I will not be able to make it.' He said. 'What is it Sir?' Simeon asked. 'It's a scroll that was sent to me by the spirits, you must only open it once you have found the other two. This will guide you on your next journey. And after that another letter will be sent to you.' Master Qwan said smiling. 'Why are you not going to be there when we leave father.' Jineon asked. 'The spirits call for me, my daughter.' He said the Jineon hugged her dad. 'Please look after her for me, my son.' Master Qwan said to Simeon. 'Don't I always.' Simeon said smiling at Jineon. Then Master Qwan made his way out. 'Tell my grandchildren I said goodbye and I wish I was able to be there.' He said as he walked out the door. 'Another mission, when will this end.' Simeon said grabbing Jineon by the waist. 'I did not sign up for this, but I guess these are the responsibilities that come with marrying the future King.' Jineon said as they made there way out. 'It's not that bad maybe we can even get a vacation.' Simeon said kissing her on the head. 'A vacation now that sounds good.' Jineon said trying to imagine it._

"So you guys are saying that, they won't have there powers until you find '_the other two'_." Zuko said using air quotes. "Yeah that's what her dad said." Simeon said staring at Jineon. "What do you have against my fath….He doesn't like me." Simeon said interrupting her before she could finish her sentence. Then she rolled her eyes at him. "Way to be mature about things." Jineon said. "What do you look like when they _transform_." Zuko asked. "Well we look like our normal selves. Except we probably look more tan, our skin tightens so our muscles are more noticeable, our hair gets a little longer and turn dark black, if that a color , oh yah our eyes turn black too. Well actually that's not really one because Eon can turn his eyes black when he gets mad." Simeon said. "Yeah you guys look exactly the same only difference is you look nothing like your selves, that's understandable." Zuko said sarcastically. "Our physical image change, but for those who actually knows us we still look the same to them." Jineon said. "But that's only with the powers we were given, the powers we were born with, or in my case the powers I was given, like the speed and strength is automatic. It's comes to us, like breathing." Jineon said. "You said that Eon changes his eyes color." Katara asked. "Yeah that's what he does to show Junior and Shieon that he has authority over them, whether they like it or not." Jineon said. Then Katara and Zuko had dumb looks on there faces. "Well in our country everyone has to treat Eon with respect even the adults because he's the _chosen one_." Simeon said. "But he rather not the adults does it, because he thinks it's not respectful to make an adult listen to you. Since he was young he always followed the ways of the tribe, and put his country first, now he still has a library of old stories and old legends of our people." Jineon said. "At time it would get annoying but as her father says. _' You shouldn't expect anything less from him.'_ Simeon said mimicking Master Qwan. "Other then your father, who is this Master Qwan." Zuko asked Jineon. "Well he's one of the fou….three Masters of the Eon tribe." Jineon said. "There are three of them?" Katara asked. "Yeah it's Master Qwan, Master Shyu, and Lord Hygashi. There would have been four but you know." Simeon said. "Yeah and I think that's all I should tell you before I get a message tomorrow saying I broke the law and put a curse over the village, and yadada." Simeon said. "Yeah anyway I think we should get back because the guards are probably worried about us." Zuko said getting up. "You know they should be." Simeon said joking around with him.

______________________________________oO0Oo__________________________________

"So where is this place?" Junior asked after he felt like they went around a complete circle. "This is our secret training area so this is just to distract the guards. Then they went into a small door that looked like a closet but it was actually a stair case. "Wow some one can get lost in this place." Shieon said as they walked up the steps. "Now I see why we use to love playing hide and seek in this place." Eon said, and then everyone laughed. After they got up the flight of stairs, there was a hall that they started to walk down. "Do you guy mind if I asked you how you found this place." Eon said looking around. "You see you would think it hard to get bored around this place, but we get bored easily.' Iroh said. "So that made you guys say you were going to go in every closet and the one you find with stairs you were going to go up, not knowing what was up there, and call it your secret training area." Eon said confused. "Not exactly." Kya started. "We were bored and we kind of were messing with the guards because it was a meeting that he and I couldn't attend for some reason. And the guard was getting put up with us so he told us we should go around the whole palace looking for secret rooms that are hidden around here. At first I thought he just wanted to get rid of us, but Iroh was so determined to find one of the hidden rooms before the day end, and I knew I couldn't let him just walk around the palace by himself because he might get lost." Kya said pointing to Iroh. "Hey." He said at her last statement. "How come you didn't want to find a secret room?" Eon said interested in the story. "Well picture this, two fourteen year olds, not just any fourteen year olds, the Prince and the Princess, walking around the palace opening every door just hoping it would have some kind of secret passage way in it." Kya said. "Oh, that would seem kind of weird." Eon agreed with her. Then they came to a hall way that had three ways to go. One way was a tunnel that was to there right and it was darker then the night, second was a door in front of them that hade black words painted on it and two metal dragons that look like they were guarding it, and the last one was another staircase that led them down stairs. "You guys could guess which one Iroh wanted to go in." Kya said then they all stared at the door in front of them, and Shieon reed the words on the door. "Do not enter." Shieon said then they all looked at Iroh. "I was a curios child." Iroh said in his defense. "So which way are we going?" Shieon asked. "This way." Kya said and pointed to the dark tunnel. Then Junior raised his hand. "Yeah, um, I don't do dark tunnels that look like they have no ending, so uh, yeah is there another way to this place." Junior said. "What do you have against tunnels?" Iroh asked. "It's not all tunnels; it's just the dark ones that I have issues with." He said. "Don't ask why, he had a bad childhood experience that happened before I was even born." Eon said. "Okay well you don't have to worry." Kya said, and then she made a fire ball in her hand and pressed it into the wall of the tunnel. Then a row of torches lined up on both sides of the tunnel leading to the end, which you could see now. "Is that better." Kya asked Junior. "Yes, thank you." He said. Then she removed her hand from the wall and they could see a whole that was there. "Where did that come from?" Shieon asked. "That's the same thing I said." Iroh said. Then Shieon rolled her eyes at him. "It was always there, I'm just aware of my surroundings." Kya said answer Shieon. "So just so there won't be anymore surprises, what's behind that door." Junior asked. "After that door there's another flight of stairs that go down." Kya said. "Then they started walking down the tunnel, everyone except Junior. "Why are we going down, if we just went up?" Junior asked. "Because we are so stop asking questions and come on before the fire burns out, and I don't think we can turn them on from down hear." Eon said annoyed. Then Junior raced to them. "I was just asking a question." Junior said when they caught up with him. Then Kya open the door and the light came in the cave and the flames went away. "Are you guys ready?" Iroh said. "Wouldn't we be?" Eon said. "Kya get your brother he's scaring me." Junior said. "Pay no attention to the idiot in the back." Kya said. "I'm just saying I was shocked when I first saw this place." Iroh said. "Iroh that's because you're special." Kya said. "I'm not special, I'm different." Iroh said joking around. Kya just rolled her eyes and they made there way down the steps.

______________________________________oO0Oo__________________________________

There they saw a forest with the greenest grass they have ever saw. A stream as blue as the summer sky. Trees leading to no where they could imagine. A fountain with mist that sparkled and surrounded them, blending in with the air, so that they could see as clearly as day. "Holy freaking father of Sun." Was all Junior could say as he looked around. "Are we in the spirit world, or am I dead, because if I am dead its okay with me I just want to know how we all died and ended up here." Shieon said staring at everything around her. "You're not dead this place is real." Kya said. "But the spirit world thing we're not really sure about." Iroh said. "Why did you guys pick right here as the best place to train?" Eon asked. "Well it helps us with our bending for both water and fire, so here we can use our powers to an equal advantage." Kya said. "Is this like one of those mystical forests you here in those bed time stories?" Junior asked. "If it is, people did not clarify the details to us, as good as they could." Iroh said. "It's one thing I don't understand about this place." Shieon said. "What is it?" Iroh and Kya said in union. Then she bent down and touched the ground. "The grass is green, the trees are tall, and the stream is still flowing, but what I'm confused about is that there is no sign of anything from the out side such as rain, or the sun could have gotten in here. So how does this place even exist? She asked. "That's sort of why I said we're not sure if this is part of the spirit world or not." Iroh said not trying to get on her nerve but she still took it the wrong way. "But we do have two theories so far." Kya said before anyone could say anything else. "Can we hear them?" Junior asked feeling the vibe. "Well of course one of them is the spirit world thing that one was talking about." Kya said staring at Iroh. "What is the other one?" Eon asked. "Well." Then Kya walked closer to the forest. "Do you guys see that down there?" Kya said and pointed to the darkness of the forest. Then everyone just stood there no knowing if they were suppose to see something. "To tell you the truth. No. I really don't see any thing." Junior said. "Exactly, no one can."Iroh said. "So we thought that all the way down there to forest has another opening, so the water can come to the stream, but we haven't figured the sunlight thing out yet." Iroh said. "You said 'we thought', as in you and Kya, or just Kya." Shieon asked. "Actually it was all Iroh I could care less about this place at the time." Kya said. "You say that as if you are shocked." Iroh said filling insulted. "Well I never thought you could actually think, but I learn something new everyday." She said. "I have my moments."Iroh said. "Shieon." Junior called to her then she walked over to them. "What." She said. "That was uncalled for." Eon said to her. "Mom said to behave." Junior said. "Mom said not to get in a fight with you guys, she said nothing about Iroh." Shieon replied rolling her eyes. "But you know exactly what she mean, now stop acting like that before I take you home myself." Eon warned to her in a whisper. Then she looked into his eyes black eyes. "Don't use your authority over me the wrong way, because it will back fire." Shieon whispered. Shieon said with her eye turning dark purple.

"Iroh we all can see you got on her nerve, but you can at least act nice to her.' Kya said walking over to him. "What are you talking about she started with me." Iroh yelled at her. "Okay what ever she started with you but do not make her angrier. Haven't you learned already what happens when you make a girl mad before they spar?" Kya said trying to remind her brother. "I'll apologize to her if that make you feel better." Iroh said not really caring. "No, don't worry about me; I hope it makes you feel better Iroh." Kya said. "Um Eon can you come here." Kya said. Then he broke his eye contact with Shieon. "Sure." He said. "Yeah, your girlfriends calling you." Shieon said. Then he paused for a second at her statement and started walking towards Kya again. "You know what when we get home stay away from me, because you have trouble written all over you." Junior said following Eon. "Yeah." He said when he got over there. "Well you guys can help me prepare." Kya said. "With what." Eon said looking around. "You see those jars over there on the other side of the pond." Kya said pointing to the pond. "Yeah." Junior said. "Well there's four of them so, you guys can get them and place one on each platform that's around us." Kya said as they noticed they were standing in a box. Then Eon stared at her and she stared back at him. "Well since you too are busy, I guess I'll get that." Junior said playfully punching Eon in the arm. "You do that." Eon said not paying him any attention. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Eon said flirting. But Kya was still staring at him. "Kya, hello." Eon said waving his hand in front of his her face. Then she shook her head and looked at him again. "Your eyes." She said. "What about them." Eon said knowing exactly what she meant. "Whoa." Junior yelled, and then they heard a splash. "Um, you guys a little help if you don't mind." He said trying to stand up in the water. "I'm going to go help the idiot in the water." Eon said gesturing to the pond. "No problem." Kya said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry." Iroh said as he got over to Shieon. "And what exactly are you apologizing for." Shieon said in a rude. "For….every thing, and everyone who has or will get on your nerve today. But more especially for the way I have been acting. I didn't mean to treat you with that type of disrespect." Iroh said joking with the first part but serious with the last part. "Yeah Iroh you should, what would your mother say if she was here right now." Shieon said. "My mom would be very disappointed in me, and you have every right to tell her if you would like." Iroh said. "What ever." Shieon said rolling her eyes at him. "I'm trying to be nice here, what do I have to do so you will forgive me." Iroh said trying to negotiate with her. "Well actually I don't think I will ever forgive you." Shieon said. "Why not." Iroh said. "Please don't ask me questions that you can answer yourself, because that only waste my time/" Shieon said getting sick of how stupid he acts. "What do I have to do so you won't hate me any more?" Iroh said. "Iroh I'm sorry if I made you feel like I hate you." Shieon said. Then he smiled. "Because I more then hate you, I….I……there isn't even a word to define how I feel about you." Shieon said frustrated. "Wow, every time I try to get on your good side, I make i9t worse for myself." Iroh said shaking his head. "Maybe that means you should stop trying." Shieon said trying to be a little symphonic. "No I'll never stop trying; I'm going to make this up to you. Because I know you can't hate me so soon, because you liked me a couple hours ago. So before this day end you will have a different opinion about me, and that's a promise." Iroh said. "You're never going to give up are you?" Shieon said a little shocked and a little annoyed by his determination. "No I'm not." Iroh said. "Well then I hope you get pleasure from dissatisfaction." Shieon said then walked away.

"Can you please tell me what your purpose was by doing that?" Eon said pulling his soaked brother out of the pond. "At the moment jumping over it was the only way to get over to the other side." Junior said spitting out water. "And you're going to tell me that you didn't see the bridge of rocks positioned across the water." Eon said. "No I'm going to tell you that I didn't want to se the row of rocks positioned across the water. I could have made it to the other side if the dirt wasn't wet." Junior said laughing. "I wonder why the dirt next to the pond was wet; I should throw you back in the water for saying that." Eon said shaking his head as he dropped his brother on the ground. Then made his way over the rock bridge to get the jars. "Why would you do that?" Junior said getting up to help his brother. "Because I hate stupid people." Eon said picking up two jars. "That's real racist dude." Junior said joking with him as he picked up two jars too. "Stupidity is not a race, even though there are enough people in this world to make it one." Eon said. Then Junior laughed as they made their way to place the jars in the four corners.

"Is that everything?" Eon said as he approached Kya. "No." She said looking around. "What else." Eon said annoyed because those jars were kind of heavy. "We need to find out whose going to go first." Kya said. "I'll go first." Shieon said walking over to them. "Alright then now we just need to find out whose going to go against you." Kya said. Then everyone except Shieon stared at Iroh. "Okay now _this_ could be really _interesting_." Eon whispered nudging Junior in the arm. Then Junior chuckled and shook his head."Don't break the guy just injure him a little bit." Junior whispered to Shieon when he saw the devilish grin on her face. "What ever you say." Shieon said staring at Iroh. "What are you guys staring at me for." Iroh said eyeing them. "Hopefully she'll give you mercy." Eon said as he walked pass Iroh. "Don't cry man because, she will use it against you one day." Junior said patting his shoulder. "What are you guys talking about?" Iroh said starring at them worried. "Kya what are they talking about." Iroh said nervous. "Well, I like to introduce you to your new sparing partner." Kya said pushing him towards Shieon. "Is that all." Iroh said staring back at Kya. "I thought it was something I should worry about." Iroh said turning back to Shieon with a grin on his face. "I'm glad you're smiling now because after I get done with you, you won't be able to move your mouth." Shieon said almost hissing at Iroh. "Well is that a threat." Iroh said. "If you want to call it that." Shieon said as he glared at her. "C'mon you guys, you can argue after you get done fighting." Junior yelled over to them. "Okay then lets fight." Iroh said as he led her to the arena.

TO BE CONTINUED….

______________________________________________________________________________

How did you guys like this chapter and like I always say please comment.

And for you avatar fans out there that are still into avatar and The Last Airbender Movie. To get a lot of updates and casting info go on Google type in fan site click on the first add you see. And it should have info there if you want more info go to .com

And P.S guess what day is April 14 coming up The Day Eon Precalculated on Kya {Fans sheer} and that day is also my B-Day. {I Sheer} So I'm sorry to say this but its going to take at lease two more chapters to end this day in my story but I have to say this was my longest chapter so far Fifteen pages I would like to clap for my self if you don't mind{clap-clap}. But you know what's funny a half an hour passes in a paragraph yet it takes me about 10 chapters to write one day

Alright you guys see you later and another thing the last Airbender has a YouTube page or site or whatever you want to call it, so you should check that out too. So remember please review.

Peace,

4everZutara


	11. Chapter 8 part 2

I'm so sorry I know I probably annoyed you guy by put to be continued… but it was no way I was going to be able to give the chapter to you before break started if I wrote this part in there to. So I hope you enjoy. P.S. Just to let you guys know I'm not the best fight writer so I tried my best.

I do not own Avatar.

Rated M: for language and later chapters.

Previously on Old Friend, New Relationships

"Don't you guys have some sparring or training to do?" Zuko said. "Yup." Kya said. "Did you invite them to come I'm pretty sure they would like to train too." Katara said pointing over to the Eon squad. "Yes I did." Kya said.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"You know mom and dad are going to kill you when they get home." Junior said to Eon. "In order for them to kill me they have to catch me." Eon said from down the hall. "You say that as if they can't control your actions….literally.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So what's up with you and Shi?" Kya asked him as they were walking to the front door to wait for the Eon squad. "As far as what." He said thinking about their conversation. "As far as, do you like her?" Kya said looking at his expression. "I don't know it's something about her that makes me fell like I'm doing something wrong by judging her." Iroh said staring at her. "Why?" Kya asked him. "I don't know it's like if I say that I like her, my feelings are not going to change, and if I say that I don't like her, my feelings are not going to change. I guess no matter what I say or think nothing is going to change the way I fell about her, does that make since." Iroh said. "Wow that was deep." Kya said stunned by her brother's new attitude.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I have a question."Zuko said. "What is it?" Simeon asked. "When you guys left, you said you had to help them develop their powers. So my question is did they develop _any_ powers." Zuko asked. "I knew this was coming." Jineon said.

___________________________________________________________________

. "I have to apologize to you as well for my brother's behavior." Shieon said turning to the other guard. "Sure no problem, I get use to it after a while being a newbie and all." The guard said. Then Shieon started to walk away. "Wait." He called after her. Then she walked back over to him. He took off his helmet "Um…I didn't get your name, I'm Cheng." He said. "Oh, well I'm Shieon." She said. "It's amazing I never saw anyone shut the commander up like that." The guard said. "I guess it's a gift." Shieon said smiling. "So I guess I'll see you around, or probably not. But I always will be posted here, so if you need me." He said. "Yeah I'll remember that." She said. Then she heard Eon call her. "Well I got to go, but it was nice meeting you, Cheng." She said walking away. "Same here." He yelled to her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What do I have to do so you won't hate me any more?" Iroh said. "Iroh I'm sorry if I made you feel like I hate you." Shieon said. Then he smiled. "Because I more then hate you, I….I……there isn't even a word to define how I feel about you." Shieon said frustrated. "Wow, every time I try to get on your good side, I make it worse for myself." Iroh said shaking his head. "Maybe that means you should stop trying." Shieon said trying to be a little symphonic. "No I'll never stop trying; I'm going to make this up to you. Because I know you can't hate me so soon, because you liked me a couple hours ago. So before this day end you will have a different opinion about me, and that's a promise." Iroh said. "You're never going to give up are you?" Shieon said a little shocked and a little annoyed by his determination. "No I'm not." Iroh said. "Well then I hope you get pleasure from dissatisfaction." Shieon said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, I like to introduce you to your new sparing partner." Kya said pushing him towards Shieon. "Is that all." Iroh said staring back at Kya. "I thought it was something I should worry about." Iroh said turning back to Shieon with a grin on his face. "I'm glad you're smiling now because after I get done with you, you won't be able to move your mouth." Shieon said almost hissing at Iroh. "Well is that a threat." Iroh said. "If you want to call it that." Shieon said as he glared at her. "C'mon you guys, you can argue after you get done fighting." Junior yelled over to them. "Okay then lets fight." Iroh said as he led her to the arena.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'll try my best to not harm you." Shieon said. But Iroh just stared at her.

"Shieon what have you learned about underestimating people." Eon said.

"This isn't really underestimating because I beat him before." Shieon said.

"What have you learned about putting the past in the present?" Eon said.

"You know what…….shut up, just be-quiet." Shieon said. Then she turned back around to see Iroh staring at her. "Is this the only time you don't talk, you should train more often." Shieon said smiling.

"I'll give you guys a minute to warm up then I'll tell you the rules." Kya said.

___________________________________________________________________

"What's with your brother?" Eon asked Kya as they sat down.

"He's looking at which angel he can attack her from, what move she could do to block him, and what move he can attack her with before she block. But if she block before he attack, he's trying to see what move she's going to attack him with, and what move he can do to block it then he's going to start the whole process over again." Kya said as if _she_ could read his mind.

"And he, your brother, can comprehend all of that in his mind." Eon said shocked.

"Don't underestimate my brother, when I did I end up in the hospital for two weeks." Kya said.

"Wow." Was all Eon could say.

"Yeah my brother likes to act like he doesn't…..know anything, but when it comes down to serious stuff like people calling him stupid all the time or saying they can beat him in anything, and they actually mean it, he shows his true colors." Kya said staring at her brother.

"I guess you would know that because you would say and do those things." Eon said smiling at her because he knew she did.

"You know it, and I did everyday until one day he couldn't take it any more. And I learned that day to never underestimate anyone ever again."Kya said thinking back at the memory. Then there was silence as they watched Iroh stare at Shieon from different angles.

"Can I ask you something?" Eon said breaking the silence but still staring at Iroh.

Then Kya looked at him. "Yeah, what?" Kya said.

"Do you think your brother is smarter then you." Eon said then stared at her.

"No." Kya said. Then Eon smirked. "I know he's smarter then me." Kya said reassuring.

Then Eon had a confused look on his face. "What." Eon said stunned.

"Yeah his IQ level is higher then mine. And not just that, Iroh looks at things at different angles and sees things that no one would have thought to look for." Kya said.

"He likes to think he's part of a very rear species." Kya said laughing.

"And what species would that be." Eon asked confused.

"The smexy species." Kya said starring at him smiling. Then Eon looked at her with a confused look.

"Wow you have been gone for along time. If people say your smexy they are saying your smart and sexy at the same time. It's only a few people on this planet that are smexy that's why it's a rear species." Kya said.

"And when he say that he's…_smexy_ what is your come back." Eon said grinning at her.

"I don't have one. I'm not going to say he's not smart because he is, and I'm not going to say he's ugly , even though I don't like judging family members, but he looks exactly like me. So calling him ugly is like calling me ugly." Kya said grinning back at him.

"So am I part of this…_smexy_ species." Eon asked Kya. Then her cheeks turned crimson.

"Um...I don't know yet." Kya said turning her head so he couldn't see her blush.

"I'm the one who asked you the question and you're blushing." Eon said staring at her.

"Okay I think they're ready to fight." Kya said as she got up to walk over to Iroh and Shieon.

________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

"Okay the rules are simple." Kya started. "There are two rounds, round one is with regular martial arts, and round two is with bending. In the first round you guys have to use close combat, in the second round get as far away from each other as possible. The first person to get knocked out of the arena loses, as simple as that, any questions." Kya said. Then they moved close to each other but still left at lease four feet between them.

"Yeah if she gets hurt or injured no hard fillings right." Iroh asked Junior and Eon.

"Actually I want you to hurt her to teach her what happens when she underestimate people." Eon said. Then Shieon rolled her eyes at Eon.

"It's cool with me, she'll get over it." Junior said.

"You guys are the best brothers in the world, don't you know that." Shieon said sarcastically.

"Any thing else." Kya asked. "Yeah, what if it's a draw." Shieon said. "If it is, I'll think of something." Kya said.

"Now is that it." Kya said.

"Yeah." They said in union.

"Alright let's star…wait." Junior said interrupting to Kya. Then Kya closed her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Yes Junior." Kya said a little bit annoyed.

Then he walked up to her. "Can I be the ref?" He asked her.

"Why." She said.

"Because I don't want to fight any of you guys." Junior said.

"Then why were you complaining that you wanted to come." Kya said getting a little bit more annoyed.

"Because I wanted to be the ref." Junior said.

"You know what, go ahead I don't care." Kya said walking off the arena.

"Now when I blow the whistle you guys can start." Junior said.

"Please Agni not the whistle." Shieon said.

"Don't tell me he got a whistle." Kya said putting a hand on her forehead.

"No matter how many times I throw it away or burn it he gets another one.' Eon yelled.

"What whistle?" Iroh asked.

Then he pulled out a wooden whistle that was painted black. "This whistle." Junior said showing ever body.

"Don't blow that thing hard because people might hear you and before you forget this is our secret training area." Kya said.

"I know, just relax I got this." Junior said.

"Okay, I was just reminding you." Kya said putting her palms up in defense.

"Okay, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. When I blow the whistle you may begin." Junior said.

"Okay we understand." Shieon yelled at him.

"You no what I should disqualify you for being mean to the referee." Junior said.

"But I'm a nice person so I'll give you a warning." Junior said. Then Iroh chuckled. "Are we ready now?" Junior asked Shieon.

"Yes." Shieon said as calmly as she could.

Then he blew his whistle. Every body covered their ears waiting for a loud screech sound but it never came.

While Iroh wasn't paying attention she attacked by trying to jab him. But he blocked her by using the energy of her punch and grabbing her arm making her come down and before she could fall he jabbed her in the stomach resulting in her fly back.

"What just happen?" Eon asked Kya.

"He is a fast attacker; no body can ever catch him off guard." Kya said smiling.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked Shieon who was now on the other side of the arena.

But she was speechless. Then she ran up to him jump in the air; as she was in the air she spun around and tried to kick him in the head. But as she tried to kick he grabbed her leg and tripped her other leg making her fall. Then she placed her foot on his thigh and kicked his leg making him fall forward and as he feel forward she pushed him making him flip over her. But he managed to get back on his feet before she did.

"What did I make you mad?" Iroh said smiling.

Then she had an idea. She started jabbing him he blocked her but every time he block he would take a step back making him get closer to the edge of the arena. Then she jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest as she came down she used the energy to push him back. Then he slide back an inch away from the edge of the arena. Then she smiled at him.

"She got this round." Eon said smiling at he figured out her plan.

"Don't give up on Iroh yet." Kya said knowing his plan.

She got ready to give him the final blow. She placed the heel of her foot at the back of his knee and pulled her leg back trying to make him fall but he kept his balance. So she pulled her leg out then tried to kick, but as she tried to kick him he grabbed her foot. Then she saw she was trapped and he smiled at her. Then before she could think of what to do, he spun around using his heel to grab her waist and he spun her around making her fall out of the arena, and landed in a bush. Then Junior blew the whistle.

"Iroh is the winner." Junior yelled with disbelief. Then Kya smiled at Eon who mouth was dropped open. "I told you not to give up on him yet." Kya said.

________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

"So are we going to go back in, the same way we went out?" Zuko asked Simeon.

"Yeah, it won't hurt them." Simeon said. Then he closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds.

"We're good." He said then they started walking threw the front gate.

"Yeah the only thing you're doing is defying the laws of nature but they should be okay." Zuko said sarcastically looking around seeing people paused in different positions. As if they pressed pause on a movie and entered it.

"Yeah it's a cool trick right. It took me a year to get it, but it was worth it." Simeon said being cocky.

"Show off." Jineon said.

"Don't be mad because you can't do it." Simeon said smiling at his wife.

"What exactly did you do?" Zuko asked him.

"Well with my mind control I shut down their most of their brain cells, making them not able to move or see, but they can still breathe." He said reassuring.

"Are you the only one that can do it?" Zuko asked a little worried.

"Yeah, but even if someone managed to do it I would know, because I feel when everyone in my tribe use they're powers." Simeon said.

"Wait you said everyone in your tribe has powers." Zuko said confused.

"Yeah everyone has the speed and the strength. I thought I told you that." Simeon said.

"No, it must have slipped your mind." Zuko said.

"So, can everyone in your tribe transform too." Katara asked.

"Well we're not sure yet because we didn't transform." Simeon said. Then Katara and Zuko had a confused look on their face. "It's complicated to explain, what I told you we look like when we transform was only from stories I heard, we haven't witness it actually happen…yet." Simeon said.

________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

Then Iroh jumped out of the arena and walked over to her. "Need help." He said offering her his hand.

"No I'm fine." Shieon said. But he saw she was struggling. So he picked her up out of the bush .

"Don't be a sore loser." Iroh said laughing.

"I'm not….I'm just…just shocked." She said staring at him.

"At what." He said.

"Well to start off you're stronger then I thought." She said the he noticed he was still holding her. Then she blushed as he let her down.

"Well I have been working out." He said as he flexed his muscles.

"I can tell." She said and blushed harder. "But I wasn't talking about physically, I meant mentally." She said.

"Well I've been working out mentally too." He said smiling. Then she smiled back at him.

"You know, you're very strange." He said.

"And how do you figure that." She said staring at him.

"Because you get mad at me when we talk, but after we fight you don't." He said.

"I have my reasons." She said. Then she made her way over to the rest of them.

"I will never understand the mind of a woman." He whispered to him self. "No you won't." She yelled back to him. Then he followed her over to them.

________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

"Wow that was easier then I thought." Zuko said as they went into the palace living room.

"Yeah your servants should be fine, and back to their daily routine." Simeon said.

"But what if they ask us where we were." Katara said.

"Don't worry; I put in their mind you were here the whole time." Simeon said.

"Is that all you put in their mind." Jineon asked knowing her husband.

"Maybe." Simeon said smiling.

Then a servant walked in. "Here go the tea you asked for Fire Lord." The servant said as she pasted the tea out to everyone.

"Thank you." Simeon said as he took a sip of his tea. Then the servant bowed and left.

Then Jineon glared at him. "What I using that technique make me thirsty." Simeon said then took another sip of his tea.

________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

"That was amazing." Junior said clapping as he walked over to them.

"I see you're done talking." Eon said to Shieon.

"You were right I underestimated him and I paid the price for it, but I'll never do it again." Shieon said rubbing the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Iroh asked Shieon.

"Yeah she's fine." Eon said.

"You know I need to start training with you guys." Junior said.

"No, you need to just start training." Eon said.

"Was I talking to you, no I wasn't, you see nobody but you is in the mood for the negativity. So keep it away from me." Junior said.

"So, now what." Shieon asked.

"Now you guys take a break, to get some water or something, then we'll start round two." Kya said.

"That is if you need a break." Eon said to Shieon in a teasing voice.

"No I'm fine." She said lying. But Iroh could see that she was worn-out.

"I need a break though, to practice some techniques." Iroh said.

"I'm pretty sure you do." Eon said but was more talking to Shieon.

_______________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

"Aw man you guys we have a problem." Kya said.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked. Then Kya flagged Shieon and Junior, who was going over moves, to come over.

"What happened are we ready for round two?" Junior said.

"Well actually, the first round lasted a little longer then planned, and well we…uh kind of have a curfew." Kya said.

"You guys have a curfew." Junior said laughing.

"Yes we get a curfew when someone does something stupid" Kya said.

"And if one of us does something wrong we both pay the price for it." Kya said glaring at Iroh, but he smiled back at her.

"Wow that's sad." Eon said holding in his laugh.

"Yeah it is. You don't know what it's like being here all day with nothing to do; it feels like you're being watched." Iroh said then started to look around.

"Maybe because you are being watched, I wouldn't trust you to walk around this place by your self." Shieon said.

"So how much time do we have?" Eon asked.

"About five minutes, and I think we should go now because it took us three minutes to get here, and it's going to take us three more minutes to get to the living room, so we kind of lost a minute." Kya said.

"Well maybe we should leave now so we won't lose another one." Iroh said annoyed.

"Okay then lets go." Junior said.

"Oh you're real lucky." Iroh whispered to Shieon.

"I know I am." She said smiling at him.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"You guys be quiet." Kya said.

"We're wasting time." Iroh said to Kya.

"What if it's a guard out there?" Kya asked him in a whisper.

"Well let me go out there and see if the cost is clear." Iroh argued.

"Yeah because it wouldn't look weird if he walked out of a closet." Junior said sarcastically.

"Actually it wouldn't I do stuff like that all the time." Iroh said.

"I bet you do." Eon said annoyed because it was hot in the small closet.

"Okay go ahead." Kya finally said.

"Thank you." Iroh said then crack the door open enough to let him self out. Then a few seconds went by. "The cost is clear." He said from out side. Then the door opened. "Come on." He said. Then they all went out the closet.

"How much more time do we have." Iroh asked.

"About two minutes." Kya said.

"Well they shouldn't be mad over a minute right." Junior said.

"Yeah they shouldn't, but they will be." Iroh said worried.

"Okay short cut time." Iroh said.

"Follow me." Iroh said to them as he ran down the hall.

"This way." He said then he went down a hall where no guards were posted.

"When did you have time to find these short cuts?" Shieon asked him as they went down more abandoned halls.

"What do you think I do when I'm on punishment?" He asked her as they cut another corner.

"Get stared at by people." She said mockingly.

"Ha-ha very funny." He said. "When we turn this corner there will be servants and guards so watch out, and make sure they don't see you." Iroh whispered.

"Junior you go first." Iroh said.

"Why me." Junior said with a confused look.

"Because he said so now go." Eon yelled at him. Then Junior let out a sigh and turned the corner.

"No ones here." Junior said.

"What are you talking about?" Iroh said then went around the corner.

"You guys come on." Iroh said when he got over there. Then they all came out.

"That's weird." Kya said as they saw an abandoned hall that wasn't suppose to be abandoned.

"No time for thinking." Iroh said. "The living room is right there. So nobody run just walk into the room." Iroh said calm. Then they started walking.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

Then they walked into the room with their parents. "Oh there you guys go, you're kind of early." Zuko said.

"Yeah I didn't want us to get in trouble, you know since I was the only one worried about the time." Iroh said smiling at Kya. Then he sat in between his parents.

"So how did it go?" Katara asked.

"It was…okay." Kya said.

"So who fought?" Simeon asked.

"It smells like you fought." Zuko said to Iroh.

"Yeah dad that's a manly smell, I know you haven't smelled it in a while but I have enough to share." Iroh said lifting up his under arm.

"So who did he fight?" Jineon asked.

Then Kya smiled.

Iroh smirked at Shieon.

Eon raised his eyebrow at Shieon with a grin on his face.

Junior coughed and pointed to Shieon.

And Shieon glared at them all with a smile on her face.

"Wow, really." Jineon asked.

"Yes." Shieon said still glaring at them.

"Did you cry?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"What?" Iroh asked confused.

"When you lost, did you cry?" Zuko repeated his question.

Then everyone except the adults started laughing.

"No I didn't cry, because I didn't lose." Iroh said feeling insulted.

"You didn't." The adults said in disbelief. Then Iroh stared at all of them.

"You guys think I got beat up by a girl, not saying girls can't fight." Iroh said noticing there were four females in the room.

"Nice save." Simeon Sr. said.

"I didn't." Katara said feeling bad.

"Thanks mom." Iroh said smiling.

"I just thought you were going to lose, not get beat up." Katara said.

"That makes me feel much better." Iroh said sarcastically.

"How did she lose?" Simeon asked.

"Well basically, she thought she had a trap but when Iroh found out what she was doing he used her trap to make his own trap." Eon said.

"Impressive." Simeon said.

"But I was close to winning." Shieon said to Iroh. But he had his arms folded around his chest with an angry face resting his head on Katara arm, which made him look like a three year old.

"Aw, he's mad." Kya said grabbing his cheek and teasing him.

"Kya stop it." Zuko said.

"Well I guess we should be getting home now." Jineon said.

"You guys can't stay for dinner." Katara asked.

"No not today we still have something's to do around the house. But we can come tomorrow." Jineon said.

"Okay then tomorrow it is." Katara said.

"We'll walk you out side." Zuko said. Then everyone got up and walked out.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Kya said smiling.

"You'll see me sooner then that." Eon said smiling back. Then she had a confused look.

He went into his pocket. "Take this." He said handing her a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Kya asked.

"It's a note." He said.

"Wow, love notes isn't this a little juvenile." Kya said looking at him smiling.

"I guess if you look at it that way." He said.

"And what way would you look at it." She asked him looking at the paper.

"It's more like…directions." He said smiling.

"What." She said then tried to open it, but she was stopped by his hand.

"After you eat diner." He said.

"Why after diner." Kya asked.

"Just because, and wait until you're in your room so no one will see you." Eon said looking around.

"What ever you say." Kya said with not much enthusiasm.

___________________________________________________________________

"So did I keep my promise?" Iroh asked Shieon.

"What promise?" Shieon said confused.

"The promise, that you would have a different opinion about me." Iroh said smiling.

Then she had to think.

"I don't like you, but I do feel better about you then I did this afternoon. So yeah you did keep your promise." She said smiling back at him.

"I like to hear that." Iroh said.

"But what can I do to make you….feel better about me more." Iroh said.

"Um let's see….write me a poem, I always wanted some one to do that for me." Shieon said half joking, half serious.

"All write then a poem you shall get, but I have to say I need at least one week.

"Take how long you need." She said shocked he actually was going to do it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm just sitting here lonely talking to my self." Junior said. "Seems like nobody wants to say bye to me, but its okay I hate to see what I'm going to do when they actually go public." Junior said starring at Eon and Kya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we're winning." Jineon said giving Katara a high five when they saw Eon and Kya.

"All they're doing is saying good bye." Simeon said.

"Yeah, but since when does Eon smile." Jineon said.

"He smiles when….when…dude I think they are winning." Simeon said to Zuko.

"I wonder who will get together first them, or those two." Zuko said pointing to Iroh and Shieon.

"Wow that's a whole other bet way out of my league." Simeon said.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow." Jineon said.

"Yup." Katara said.

___________________________________________________________________

Then Iroh and Kya walked back over to their parents; Iroh smiling, and Kya with a confused look.

Then Katara and Zuko stared at them with a grin.

Then they noticed the looks they had on there faces.

"Um yeah I…am going to get ready for dinner." Kya said avoiding eye contact as she walked pass them.

"Yeah and I'm going to go do the same thing." Iroh said pointing to Kya and walking past his parents.

"I can't wait for dinner." Katara said and then she and Zuko walked in the palace.

________________________________oO0Oo____________________________

Kya rushed to get dress; because the sooner she ate the sooner she could read the note. "Come on you stupid shoe." Kya said struggling to put her shoe on.

"I'm not stupid." Kya heard a voice say. Then she looked at her shoe with confusion.

"I'm guessing that's what you wanted, a response." Iroh said from the door.

"Dude how are you always there.' Kya said.

"I'm a guy it doesn't take a half an hour for me to find something to where, especially when everything in your closet is mostly the same." Iroh said as he sat in a chair.

"So how is puberty going for you?" Kya said teasing him.

"How come every conversation we have goes back to my voice?"Iroh said.

"Well it is cute, what do you want me to say it sounds like." Kya said

"I just went through the phase of it cracking, so you can at lease say it sounds attractive." Iroh said.

"Okay what ever, but it's still cute." Kya said finally getting her shoe on.

"You know who else voice is like mine, Eon." Iroh said smiling at her.

"Oh that's nice." Kya said putting her head down blushing.

"So do you think his voice is cute too?" Iroh asked her laughing.

"You know what; I think we should go down stairs now." Kya said walking out the door.

"Oh, so it's like that now, you blush when you hear his name. Huh, this is priceless." Iroh said laughing as he followed her.

_________________________________oO0Oo____________________________

"So how did you guy's day do." Zuko asked. Then Iroh and Kya looked at each other and smiled, but no one answered. "Alright then, Iroh how was your day." Zuko asked. Then Iroh looked up at him from his food and Kya giggled softly.

"Okay." Iroh said wiping his mouth. "It was, how do I say it……confusing, there we go." Iroh said actually telling the truth.

"Aren't all your days confusing?" Kya mumbled. Then Iroh kicked her under the table.

"How was your day confusing?" Katara asked Iroh.

"How was my day confusing….um?" Iroh said.

"He got rejected." Kya mumbled again.

"Kya since you seem like you have a lot to say, how about you tell us how your day went." Zuko said.

"Yes Kya how did your day with Eon go." Iroh said out loud making sure everyone could hear him.

"You spent the day with Eon." Zuko asked with a different tone.

"It was….interesting." Kya said.

"What about it was interesting." Katara asked.

"Yeah what part was interesting the kissing or the hugging?" Iroh mumbled even though they could make out some words. Then Kya kicked him in the leg as hard as she could.

"Ouch." Iroh said as he grabbed his knee.

"Why were you with Eon?" Zuko asked getting interested in the conversation.

"Because well, Eon and Iroh are not the best people to be around each other, so I took Eon and Junior for a tour so Iroh and Shieon could be alone." Kya said smiling at Iroh at the last part.

Then Katara and Zuko looked at Iroh. Iroh mouth was dropped open from what she said out loud.

"So do you _like_ Shieon?" Katara asked.

"Well um she's okay." Iroh said embarrassed.

"But she doesn't want him." Kya said.

"Are you seriously talking about me when you blush every time you here a certain some ones name." Iroh said.

Then Kya blushed. "Speaking of that, dad is that job still open for the training." Kya asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, why." Zuko asked.

"Because I am prepared to take it now." Kya said.

"But Iroh said he didn't want the job." Zuko said.

"I wasn't precisely referring to Iroh." Kya said stopping herself from blushing.

"Who were you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Eon." Iroh and Kya said in union.

"Exactly." Iroh said already knowing.

"You're really getting on my nerve." Kya said to Iroh.

"That's what I do and I do it well." Iroh said.

"So dad." Kya said.

Then Katara stared at him.

"You two can come tomorrow for the paper work." Zuko said.

"That is after you get done making out." Iroh said.

"You're getting on my nerve." Kya said to Iroh.

"You two stop it." Katara said.

Then the rest of dinner went on with glaring, kicking, mumbling, and confused parents.

________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

"We need to talk." Simeon said.

"About what?" Eon asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Simeon said glaring at Eon.

"Obviously I don't, Simeon, or I wouldn't be asking you." Eon said glaring back at his dad.

"Watch your self." Simeon warned pointing at Eon.

"What your father is trying to say." Jineon started as she put Simeon hand down,

"Why did you use your powers on Iroh in the garden?" Jineon asked.

"Well, like I said to them, I have my reasons." Eon said still sharing glares with Simeon.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you still used your powers on him." Shieon said walking up to him.

"And what do you care." Eon asked her.

"Well as we were told many times, we are not allowed to use our powers for ridiculous reason, no matter what the cost, especially on outsiders." Shieon argued.

"Outsider, well Shieon how long is he going to be an outsider." Eon said.

"What are you talking about?"Shieon asked.

"I saw the way you looked at him and I heard your thoughts, and I also see you have a soft spot in your heart for him, don't get weak on us know Shieon, your people still need." Eon said with his eyes turning black.

"I probably do have a soft spot in my heart for him, but I will never put him before our people. Unlike you would probably do for Kya." Shieon said with her eyes turning dark purple.

"What I would do for Kya isn't really what you should be concerned about, but believe this what I would do for her wouldn't bring a conflict to our people, it would actually help them in a way." Eon said raising his voice.

"You're going to sacrifice your title for a girl you barely know." Shieon said yelling back at him.

"I do what I do for reasons and good reasons at that. So don't talk about me breaking rules, while everyday we both are getting closer to breaking the most valuable rule we have, because of what are hearts are telling us. So I'm going to take what my heart is telling me and use it to my advantage. And I advise you to do the same if you want what is best for our people, and for your self." Eon said in a calm serious voice.

"You son of a bitch, you read my mind." Junior said in a pissed of voice.

"I couldn't help it your vision was screaming at me. I didn't see much but I saw enough." Eon said.

"Jameon you know you are not allowed to look at the visions that your brother have unless he give you permission." Simeon said with his eyes turning black.

"Well he didn't say I couldn't look at them. And anyway the ones he has that are about me I don't think I need permission for." Eon said.

"You're just breaking all the rules today." Simeon said.

"I haven't broken all of them but if you would like me to I could." Eon said smiling.

"Okay you guys stop it, we all had a rough day. We don't exactly remember our boundaries when we are around humans, so we all can just start over tomorrow." Jineon said trying her best to calm them down.

"I'd rather you call them outsiders." Eon said.

"Eon get some fresh air, so you can calm down." Jineon suggested.

"Just, what I was thinking." Eon said with an excited look and grabbed a black cloak from the couch and ran out the door.

"Mistake number one." Junior said in his head

________________________________oO0Oo_____________________________

While Kya was getting ready to go to sleep all she could think about is reading the note.

"Alright I'm dressed, everything is in place." She said looking in the mirror. "Now I can read the note." She said as she reached into her pocket.

Then she opened it.

1. Make sure no one is outside your door.

Then she opened her door to see soldiers posted down the hall.

"Is there a problem Princess?" One of the guards asked.

"No I'm fine." She said then went back in her room.

2. Make sure your door is locked.

Then she had a confused look on her face as she locked the door.

3. Be sure of the first two steps.

"This is nerve wrecking." Kya said as she made sure her door was locked.

4. Close your eyes and count to ten.

Then she started to get mad from the stupid directions, but she still followed the directions.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

As she counted a strong wind from her balcony blew her hair.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Then she opened her eyes and started to look at her note. But as she looked down something caught her eye. Then she looked over at her balcony its door was shut before she closed her eyes but now it was open. So she walked over to the door and went out to see what the cause was but when she got out there everything stopped as she saw a black shadow standing on the railing of her balcony. Then it jumped down and starred at her with its light purple crystals.

"Hey Firefly." The shadow said

TO BE CONTINUED……………..again.

___________________________________________________________________

You guys sorry again I know you are prob annoyed with me now for doing it again but I just wanted to get this chapter to you faster so sorry again.

Just to let you guys know I'm really loving all the reviews I knew I was going to get more if I begged you guys for them LOL. So as I was reading them I saw it was a lot of questions so I'm going to answer them next chapter because it's going to be short.

P.S. The Last Airbender fans go see Transformers 2 because the last Airbender teaser is going to be attached to it.

Until next time read and review.

4everzutara.


	12. Chapter 8 part 3

I do not own avatar. Or these sayings

Kya stared at the shadow with confusion. "Eon." She said with disbelief.

"Hey." He said as he walked into her room closing the balcony door behind them.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Why are you here? What's going…?" Then Eon stopped her by putting one finger over her mouth.

"One question at a time." Eon said in a soft voice.

Then Kya calmed herself down. "What are you doing here?" She asked still shocked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Eon said as he pulled down his hood revealing his new hair style. He took his ponytail out and his hair relaxed on his shoulders and down his back making him look angelic.

"How did you get in here?" She asked starring at him with a blank expression.

"I climbed." He said simply as if anyone could do it.

"How, didn't the guards see you?" Kya asked astonished.

"The first time I stepped in this place, I knew how I was going to get in. It wasn't that hard for _me_ to sneak pass your guards." He said as he sat down in her chair.

Then Kya starred at him with shock not being able to comprehend everything at once.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

" I'm dreaming." Kya said smiling.

"Trust me you're not dreaming." He said assuring her.

"Then why are you here." Kya asked again.

"I already told you, I want to talk to you." Eon said.

"About what, and it couldn't wait until the morning." Kya said.

"No it couldn't, I would not have been able to go any longer with out seeing you." Eon said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kya asked.

"Us." Eon said.

"What about _us_." Kya asked confused.

'Exactly there's nothing about _us_ to talk about, and I want to change that." Eon said grabbing her hand.

"So where do we start." Kya asked not being able to believe what was happening.

"Tell me something about you." Eon said smiling.

"Alright then, I'm a loony who needs to be in a mental institute because I have dreams that feels so practical, that I actually think it's really happening." She said believing she was in a dream but Eon stopped her.

"Kya I'm serious." Eon said.

"I'm serious too." Kya said.

"You're not dreaming." Eon said.

"Prove it." Kya said.

"Do you remember going to sleep?" Eon asked her.

"No, but that just more proves the fact that I'm crazy." Kya said.

"Kya you're not loony, you're not crazy, and you're not dreaming. This is real." Eon said getting a little annoyed.

"Kya you're not dreaming." Eon said in a reassuring voice. Then she saw how serious he was.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Kya said seeing how serious his face was.

"No you're not." Eon said.

"Wow this is….unbelievable." Kya said.

"So I'll start." Eon said then got up and sat in a spot on the bed next to her.

"Well I'm seventeen years old. I'm a very_ interesting_ person; my family is just as fascinating as I am. I'm not really sure what I want or need in life. But I'm hoping I will find it in someone who is really making a good impression on me, and every minute I fall more and more in this trap people call love with this person, which is make my life more complicated. And the effect this person has over me is indescribable, but its one of my goals to figure out what it means." Eon said starring into her eyes.

"Well I'm seventeen years old. I'm the heir to the Fire Nation throne. I went through my set of attitude changes, and finally found out who I really am. And my life was simple until one day the person who gave me hope came back into my life, and basically said he loves me, even though we know nothing about each other, and that made my life complicated. So know I'm stuck in a position of not knowing if my heart is reacting to how I feel or to how I should feel." Kya said holding back tears.

"But I'm stuck in the same position as you, so are you going to follow your heart or what you think is right." Eon asked here leaning in closer to her.

"I'm going to follow what I think is right." Kya said leaning in closer to him.

"And what do you think is right." Eon whispered in her ear.

"What I think is right, is to follow what my heart is telling me." Kya whispered back to him.

Then he stared at her for a moment and she gave him an approving look.

At that moment his lips met hers, in his haste; he nearly missed only catching the corner of her mouth. Moving to pull back with embarrassment he was pleasantly surprised when she pulled his lips fully over hers as she placed her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. He forced his tongue into her mouth, when she didn't part her lips immediately, and roughly massaged her tongue with his own. Kya responded by letting out a small gasp of surprise, but then answered the kiss. She gently stroked her tongue over his, turning it into a gentle and most passionate kiss. He placed his hands on her hips making her fall back on the bed; he took his lips away from hers and slowly placed kisses down her neck. Then he stopped realizing what was happening, and then he jumped of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked Eon embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eon said running his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Kya asked him as she stood up and walked over to him.

"It's….complicated to explain. I…I think I should leave now." Eon said walking over to her balcony door but before he could turn the handle she stopped him.

"No, don't leave know." Kya said almost pleading for him to stay.

"Kya you need some sleep." Eon said.

'It's too late for that now I'm wide awake." Kya said almost yelling at him.

"Alright, alright don't yell I'll stay." Eon said laughing.

"But you still need to get some sleep." Eon told her.

"If going to sleep means you have to leave, I don't want to." Kya said as she hugged him.

"Kya I'm going to have to leave eventually." Eon said running his fingers through her hair.

"You don't have to." Kya said with a disappointed voice

"How about this, I'll stay until you fall asleep." Eon said.

"Deal.' Kya said agreeing with him.

"Now I understand when people say you'll do crazy things when you're in love." Eon said as he sat down and placed Kya on his lap.

"This is unbelievable; if you love me only in my dreams, let me be asleep forever."Kya said wanting to have the last words.

"Kya you're not dreaming." Eon said.

"But you said that you love me and I barely understand what love is exactly." Kya said resting her head on his chest.

"If I know what love is, it is because of you." Eon said reassuring her.

Then there was a silence.

"Kya." Eon said looking down at her.

"Wow." Kya said with a tear coming down her cheek.

"What did I say something wrong." Eon said making her look up at him.

"No, it's ju…just that la…last one really got to me." She said sniffling between words.

"Sorry, but that is how really feel." Eon said wrapping his arms around her to comfort her, or at lease that's the reason he wanted her to think.

"You know I told my dad that you and I wanted to take the training job." Kya said changing the subject.

'What did he say?" Eon asked her.

"He said we can come for the paper work tomorrow, or today." She said not knowing what time it was.

"When do you think it will start?" Eon asked her.

"I don't know school is getting out this week. So probably some time next week." Kya said yawning.

"Oh, so there still in school." Eon asked.

"Yeah, they're I think fifteen, so this is their last year." Kya said falling asleep.

"Yeah you guys did just fight for that law." Eon said.

"Yeah, we thought since sixteen is marrying age why should they have to go to school while they're married." Kya said with her eyes closed.

"I guess that's a good way to look at it." Eon said.

Then he waited for a response but it never came.

"Kya are you woke." Eon whispered to her.

Then he put his head down to see a beautiful princess sleeping in his arms. He carried her over to her bed and laid her head on her pillow, then he put her covers over her.

"Sleep well my Firefly, I hope I am in your dreams." Eon said then kissed her on her forehead. He walked over to her door and unlocked it, and then he dropped a piece of paper on her dresser.

Then he went over to her balcony door, and stopped before he opened it. He starred at her for a moment, and then walked out.

He jumped on the railing of the balcony and crouched down as the wind blew through his hair, and he had a confused look on his face, then that look turned into an angry one.

He quickly put the hood of the cloak over his head, and jumped down. He landed with out making a sound he looked both ways to see if anyone was in eye range then he took off.

___________________________________________________________________

Alright finally the day is over is only took 12 chapters okay, but after all this I now realized its going to take me two chapters to write one day and its going to be more to be continued I promise LOL. So now I'm going to answer some questions you guys asked and I didn't include any questions from the chapter before this but I will answer them. Here we go.

From: Zutara#1BoyFan

Q: What are Eon Shieon and Junior's special powers, or do they not have any, or are they a secret?

A: Chapter 8 part 1 can answer that for you.

From: NarutoManPower

Q: What was Katara Zuko Simeon and Shieon talking about or is it like gotta read to find out?

A: Your right you have to read to find out, and it was Jineon. But don't feel bad I get Shieon and Jineon names mixed up too and I'm the writer. LOL

From: young d

Q: Is it just me or does Junior get a whole new attitude when he talks to girls?

A: No its not you I made it seem like that on purpose, so you're not going crazy ;-).

From: random

Q: If you could pick any famous person to play Eon who would it be.

A: I'm really feeling Taylor Lautner right now because he has the body and the voice for it (the voice he uses when he acts it's totally different from his real voice.) but as for the face think about the hottest guy you know.

That's all the questions I have now, and if people go through the chapters and read the comments and see some comments that doesn't go with the chapter I'm sorry because I took a chapter out.

So keep the questions and the reviews coming.

And another thing I'm requesting is fan art this chapter is good for fan art even though it's short, but I don't know how to make fan art.

Until next time

Peace.


	13. Chapter 9

I do not own avatar

Rated M

The light from the sun shun through the window. Then Kya eyes popped open as a result of the light. She quickly sat up in the bed. She looked at the balcony and the curtains were closed, then she looked at her door and it was cracked from servants walking in and out of the room. "It really was a dream." Kya said. Then she got up and walked over to her dresser to look at herself. She grabbed the dresser to stop herself from falling."Whoa, got up to fast."She said laughing at herself. Then she felt something under her hand, and lifted it up. It was a piece of paper folded up, so she opened it.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I'll make it up to you today I promise._

_Love yours, and only yours_

_Eon_

_P.S. Check your neck, you might want a new hair style._

"My neck." Kya said confused as she got done reading, then she looked in the mirror. That's when she saw what he was talking about. There were three bruises lined down her neck. "Jeez Eon." Kya said smiling remembering the events that happened last night. "Wait, that means I'm not crazy. And last night actually happened." Kya said happy and relieved. "Tenya." Kya called for her personal servant to come in. Then a woman around the age of forty came in wearing a servant out fit but hers had gold trim around it, and there was a symbol on the front that looks like Kya's crown, and it had Kya name under it.

"Yes, Kya." Kenya asked as she came in.

"Is there a council meeting today?" Kya asked as she took out her ponytail holder so her hair could sit on her neck.

"No, Princess your father said there won't be any more council meetings for the rest of the week, unless something urgent happened." Tenya said with a kind voice.

"Thank you, Kenya." Kya said smiling.

"Would you like me to run your bath water or get your clothes out for you, Princess?" Kenya asked Kya.

"No thank you, I don't mind doing it." Kya said. Then Kenya bowed and walked out.

"I have a feeling today is going to be the beginning of a new life." Kya said smiling at her self in the mirror.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Where were you last night?" Shieon yelled at Eon as they walked down the hall.

"I don't see why that concerns you." Eon said in a calmer voice.

"I know you used your powers, I could feel it." Shieon said as they walked in the living room where Simeon, Junior, and Jineon were.

"Don't tell me you went off and did something stupid." Simeon Sr. said walking up to them.

"I went for a walk, more of a run, in the woods. I needed fresh air because you people were driving me crazy, and I figured it would help." Eon said lying right on the spot.

"Did it calm you down?" Jineon asked trying to be nice.

"Yeah, it did." Eon said smiling remembering last night.

"If I figure out that you did something that you're not supposed to I swear we are going to the tribe and never coming back." Simeon said standing an inch in front of Eon.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?' Eon asked glaring at him.

"You can call it a threat, but I call it a fact." Simeon said glaring back at him.

Then Eon calmed down."Simeon, you don't scare me, I see right threw your bluffs. So go fool some one else." Eon said walking past him and standing next to Junior as Jineon started yelling at her husband.

"I know what you did last night." Junior said in his mind.

"Well then you must also know what my plan is." Eon said in his head transferring it in Junior's.

"No, not yet." Junior said in his mind.

"Well then sit back and enjoy the ride." Eon said as he watched his parents argue.

"Mom." Eon said. Then Jineon stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Yes." Jineon asked.

"What are you doing today?" Eon asked her.

"She's taking me to Fire and Ice to make reservations." Junior said walking over to Jineon.

"Why?" Jineon asked.

"I wanted to stop by the palace." Eon said.

"Oh well your father will take you." Jineon said.

"No, I won't." Simeon said.

"Yes, you will. You're going to take him to the palace, you're going to stay there with him, you're going to talk to Zuko and have a good time, and when I get there we are going to finish our conversation." Jineon said with no type of contentment in her voice

"Okay, alright I will." Simeon said with his palms up in defense knowing not to mess with his wife when she's mad.

"I don't have anything better to do so I'll go with mom." Shieon said to Eon.

"Alright I'll tell Iroh you said hi." Eon said as they made their way out. Then she glared at him as he walked out the door.

"You got me in trouble." Simeon said.

"Women: the dominant species of the world." Eon said as if Simeon should already know that by now.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." Simeon said with a plan.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"I wonder were they are they usually don't skip breakfast like this." Katara said.

"Iroh's probably sleeping, and Kya probably got it sent to her room. Zuko said as they walked out the dining hall.

"Leave me alone." Iroh yelled coming around the corner and running down the hall. Then five seconds after that a group of girls came running after him.

Then Katara and Zuko stepped back so he could get past.

"Sorry I missed breakfast." Iroh said as he ran past him. Then stopped at the end of the hall to see which way to go and that's when another group of girls came from the right so he ran twice as fast the other way.

"That's one." Zuko said as he stared down the hall.

"Did you guys see that?' Kya said laughing as she walked up to them.

"That's two." Katara said.

"What was that?' Zuko said referring to Iroh.

"Oh, I told them the first girl Iroh talked to could hang out with him today." Kya said laughing.

"Why?"Katara asked.

"He made me mad." Kya said as if that always was a good enough excuse.

"How come you didn't come down for breakfast?" Zuko asked Kya.

"I'm on a new diet." Kya said walking into the living room with her parents following her.

"What kind of diet?" Katara asked concerned.

"It's when you don't eat unless you're hungry; it has been working so far." Kya said smiling.

"Ha, ha very funny." Zuko said.

"I'm serious; I'm not going to eat unless I actually am hungry." Kya said as if they thought it was a joke.

"By the way, what's going on with the whole training thing?" Zuko asked her.

Then she took a few seconds to think before she said anything. "Well I have to tell him what you said first, and then we'll come for the paper work." Kya said making sure she didn't give him any clue that she told him last night.

"Do you think he's going to be up for it, I mean he just got back yesterday?" Zuko said.

Then Kya smiled. "Maybe you should ask him yourself." Kya said looking past them.

"Do you know your son is being chased by, like, twenty girls." Simeon said as they walked in the living room.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"So where is this place anyway?" Shieon asked Junior.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." Junior said looking around.

"Of, course." Shieon said knowing her brother never knew anything.

"Maybe you should ask someone." Jineon said.

"I'm pretty sure we can find it; it's the only teen club around here, well the only major teen club. And this place isn't that big to start with." Junior said looking.

'Are we looking at the same place, because what I'm looking at is huge?" Shieon said looking around.

"Well since you're the one complaining how about you ask for directions." Junior said to Shieon.

"No thank you I try to stay as far away from hu…outsiders as possible, and anyway I'm not the one who wants this party." Shieon said in a matter of fact tone.

"Exactly, so shut your face hole." Junior said.

Then Shieon rolled her eyes at him.

So he sticked his tongue out at her.

"You two stop it the faster we find this place, the faster we can get away from these _people_." Jineon said.

Then Junior paused for three seconds.

"What wrong Simeon." Jineon asked knowing that face.

"We should stop here." Junior said looking at them.

"Why what happened." Shieon asked him worried.

"Our ride is coming." Junior said smiling at Shieon.

"We can at least sit down." Jineon said then they walked into a tea shop near them.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"_Okay, maybe if I hide here for an hour they will give up." _Iroh said in his head from his hideout in a closet. _"Who am I fooling they're never gone to give up. What do they want from me? Easier question would be what they don't want from me. I already told them I'm not dating anymore, but no one wants to listen. How did I get myself in this?"_ Iroh said with his head down. "Sooner or later I'm gone to have to get it over with I might as well do it know." Iroh said.

Then he got up and cracked the closet door to see if anyone was out side, and he saw the girls waiting for him on the other side of the hall. Then he walked out. The girls started racing over to them.

"Wait." Iroh said putting his hands out then they stopped.

"What do you guys want exactly an autograph, a huge, a signed picture?" Iroh asked.

"Kya said who ever you talked to first could hang out with you today." One of the girls in the crowd said.

"Of course." Iroh sighed.

"Well, you guys I'm sorry to say this but Kya lied." Iroh said.

"Aw." The crowd said together.

"But, I'll tell you this, my friend is having a party this weekend and everyone is invited. Tell friends, bring friends, but as I said before I'm not dating anymore." Iroh said trying to make a deal with them.

Then they started to scream with joy.

"Alright then, bye ladies." Iroh said then made a run for it while the girls were talking.

"Kya." Iroh yelled as he ran towards the living room.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Hey you guys." Zuko said walking over to them.

"Hey, Zuk." Simeon said giving him a hand shake.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I wanted to come over and Eon here wouldn't stop bugging me about seeing Kya." Simeon said putting his arm over Eon shoulder as in telling him that's his pay back.

Then Kya tried to hold in her blush because Katara was looking at her but it didn't work. Zuko stared at Eon with a confused look, and Eon stared at Simeon with his mouth open.

"Isn't that right, Eon?" Simeon said smiling.

"…No." Eon hesitated to say.

"Just playing with you guys." Simeon said seeing their reaction.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny." Eon said.

"Don't worry I'll get you at a different time." Simeon said patting him on the back.

Then Kya stared at Eon, and then Eon choked his head in embarrassment.

"Does he know?" Kya mouthed to Eon.

"No." Eon mouthed back.

"Kya." They heard someone yell from down the hall.

"Oh, no." Kya said then ran behind Zuko.

Then Iroh came in the room with a fuming face.

"You evil person." Iroh said seeing her behind Zuko.

"Hi." Kya said smiling.

"Why did you tell them crazy girls that who ever I talked to could hang out with me?" Iroh said stepping closer.

"Well you used to have contests like that before." Kya said stepping back and taking Zuko with her.

"True, but that doesn't mean you can go lying to these girls like that, they are starting to run faster sooner or later they are going to catch me." Iroh said scared.

"I'm sorry." Kya said with a guiltless voice.

"You sit and act like you're innocent while I'm getting chased by mentally disturbed girls and I…" Iroh mumbled until he saw Eon and Simeon.

"Oh, sup when you guys get hear." Iroh asked.

"A few minutes ago." Eon said.

"Oh, that's cool, where's your sister." Iroh asked about really caring about the first question.

"Uh, why?" Eon asked confused.

"Doesn't she want her rematch?" Iroh said knowing that wasn't why.

"Oh, well she went with my mom and Junior to make reservations at Fire and Ice." Eon said not buying Iroh's reason.

"Oh so you guys already have one of those carriages, that was quicker then most people." Iroh said impressed.

Then Simeon and Eon looked at each other.

"Actually they walked." Simeon said confused.

Then Iroh and Kya started laughing.

"They walked, to Fire and Ice. When are they deciding to come back tomorrow?" Iroh said still laughing.

"What." Eon said even more confused.

"What, no one told you, that place might as well be on the other side of the Fire Nation. It takes at least two hours to get there by carriage." Iroh said as he stopped laughing.

"I guess it just slipped your mind." Eon said.

"Oh yeah, I was the one that told him about it. You know what, to be nice I'll go find them and give them a lift.' Iroh said.

"You go do that." Eon said knowing that wasn't why he wanted to go.

"Okay, I'll be back…whenever." Iroh said.

"Wait…we'll walk you." Kya said.

"We'll." Eon asked confused.

"Yes, we'll." Kya said then pulled Eon out the room by his arm.

"Oh…kay." Simeon said.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"You do know I don't need to be walked right." Iroh said looking back at them.

"I know I just wanted to get away from them." Kya said smiling

Then Iroh pulled out a pair of black glasses.

"What are they?" Eon asked.

"My disguise." Iroh said putting them on.

"Who are you trying to hide yourself from a blind person?" Eon said clearing knowing it was Iroh, and not because he saw him put the glasses on.

"Well, the real reason I wear these is because I look _overwhelming_." Iroh said smiling because he really did look good, they were like shades.

"Who told you that, your mom?" Eon said with a knowing tone.

"**No**…yeah." Iroh said. Then he looked back at them.

"You know you guys don't look half that bad together, actually not bad at all. So when it comes to the point, I'm perfectly cool with you two going out." Iroh said smiling at them.

Then Kya noticed she was still holding his arm, but that time she didn't let go.

"Don't say things like that in front of mom and dad." Kya said.

Then they stopped at a door. "Okay here's my stop." Iroh said.

"Iroh you have to promise." Kya said.

"Okay whatever, I got your back." Iroh said.

"How do I know you are serious?" Kya asked him.

"Because you had my back during my time of _ignorance_, now it's my turn to have yours." Iroh said with understanding.

"And anyway an Agni always keeps their promise, you should know that." Iroh said smiling at her then walked out.

"That was strange." Eon said to Kya.

"It probably was but that's one less person _we_ have to worry about." Kya said looking at him.

"I guess you can look at it that way." Eon said smiling at her.

"Yeah we can." Kya said then softly kissed him on the lips.

Then he smiled back at her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Eon asked her.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." Kya said.

'I know that, but I promised you we'll have the best day ever, so try to think of something." Eon said smiling to her.

"I can think of a few things." Kya said smiling at him flirtatiously.

"Kya, seriously." Eon said smiling at him.

"I am serious." Kya said kissing him again.

"As tempting as that sound I rather not." Eon said.

"Well, my dad said we can come for the paper work anytime." Kya said.

"That sounds good." Eon said.

"Then maybe we can go back up to my room and look it over." Kya said biting her lip.

"As if your dad would let that happen. And if you want we can probably have some kissing lessons" Eon said smiling then Kya put her arms around his neck.

"Are you applying that I'm a bad kisser." Kya said smiling at him.

"No, I'm applying that I am, because I don't know how to give a girl a passion bite." Eon said looking at her neck.

"Oh, you can I just really know how to use make up." Kya said smiling.

"Oh well then maybe I am applying you're a bad kisser." Eon said smiling.

"Okay then Mr. Smartass lets see how good you can kiss." Kya said.

"Okay then." Then he leaned in but went to her ear except her mouth.

"Not now." He said then kissed her on the cheek.

"You're a tease." Kya said playfully rolling her eyes at him removing her arms from his neck.

"I know." Eon said smiling at her.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Is that the real reason why you guys are here?" Zuko asked Simeon.

"I think so but you never know with Eon, he's a mystery." Simeon said smiling.

"Do you think they are lost?' Katara asked Simeon referring to Junior.

"I doubt it, Junior probably already saw Iroh coming. And if they did get lost they probably are having fun." Simeon said.

"So how have Eon been acting so far." Zuko asked Simeon as they sat down.

"He's been very strange he takes every thing we say offensive, and last night he…..well I'll wait until Jineon comes." Simeon said.

"It must be serious." Zuko said.

Then Simeon put his hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked Simeon.

"Yeah, I just got a little headache." Simeon said shaking his head.

"Would you like some tea?" Zuko asked him.

"No thank you." Simeon said.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Who's coming?" Shieon asked Junior in an annoyed tone.

"You'll see when that person gets here." Junior said annoyed by her asking the same question over and over again.

"Why can't you tell me?" Shieon asked him calming down.

"Because, I don't want to." Junior said laughing at her attempt to be composed.

"Mommy, Junior won't tell me whose coming." Shieon whined to Jineon.

"Are you serious?" Junior said with disbelief she told on him.

"Junior, please tell her who's coming so that she can shut up." Jineon said with her hands on her head from having a headache.

"That is so juvenile." Junior said glaring at her.

"Mom." Shieon whined smiling at Junior.

"Junior." Jineon yelled at him.

Then Junior jumped when Jineon yelled at him.

"Okay, jeez don't bite my head off, it's…it's."Then Junior looked behind Shieon.

"It's about time." Junior said when he saw Iroh walking in from getting gazed at by girls.

Then Shieon turned around.

"Hey you guys." Iroh said.

"What up." Junior said.

"What are you doing here?" Shieon asked him with an attitude but had a smirk on her face only he could see.

"Well, your brother and dad came over the palace saying you guys were walking to Fire and Ice and I guess what I forgot to tell is that it's a long walk away." Iroh said matching her rude tone and smirk.

"So to answer your question, I came here to give you guys a ride, but if you would like to walk I could…NO!!" Jineon said interrupting Iroh in the middle of his sentence.

"We would love a ride, thank you so, so much Prince Iroh." Jineon said as she pushed Shieon behind her so she won't say anything to make Iroh change his mind.

"No problem, but you can just call me Iroh only those old mean people from council meetings call me by my title." Iroh said to Jineon smiling.

"You are a life savior." Jineon said.

"You see you've been getting on you moms nerve too, you should be ashamed of your self." Iroh said jokingly shaking his head at Shieon.

Then she rolled her eyes at him.

"If you guys are done flirting, can we go?" Junior said with a pinch of attitude in his voice.

"Alright come on the carriage is out side." Iroh said noticing Junior's approach.

"Oh, a carriage fancy." Shieon said mockingly.

"Do you know who I am, I have no choice but to be fancy, but I add a little style to it." Iroh said then they walked out and saw his carriage.

This was not your average Cinderella carriage. It was shiny black, with wheels made out of gold with a red fire nation symbol on the side, and you can't forget the symbol of royalty at the top of it, but that wasn't what caught every ones attention it was what was carrying it. It was a horse, an actual horse. Not mixed up with anything but an actual horse, it was black like the rest of the carriage; its hair was as glossy as the carriage. It had a gold scarf around its neck stating that it was a royal pet.

"Oh my god, dude that's the most tricked out carriage I ever saw in my life. You have a horse man how does it feel it's only what four in the world. And you have your own." Junior yelled as he jumped up and down then ran in it to get a tour.

"Yeah this is my baby right here." Iroh said smiling.

"Wow that is sad." Shieon said.

"You know what be quiet your just hating.' Junior yelled at Shieon.

"I love the horse though." Shieon said walking over to the horse, ignoring Junior statement.

"Yeah this my buddy right here." Iroh said rubbing its back.

"Let me guess you named him." Shieon said as she approached the horse.

"Yeah, I named him after yours truly." Iroh said smiling.

"You named your horse Iroh.' Shieon asked him with a confused look as she rubbed the horse.

"No, that's disrespectful, I named him Romeo." Iroh said petting him.

"Wait, so you're telling me you got the chance to name one of the four actual horses in the world and you named him, Romeo." Shieon said then Romeo licked her hand.

"Yup, that's about right." Iroh said smiling at her.

"But why, Romeo." Shieon asked then Romeo licked her again.

"Because just like me he has a way with the ladies." Iroh said smiling at Shieon.

Then she smiled."Romeo." She said thinking about the name. Then Romeo licked her cheek.

"I think he likes me." Shieon said laughing.

"Well, he wouldn't be the only Romeo that does." Iroh said giving her his signature smile.

Then she smiled back at him then pet Romeo again.

"Dude this thing is awesome it can fit, like, ten people in here. Where you get it from." Junior said interrupting them.

"I have no idea my dad got it for me, for my sixteenth birthday. Kya has one too but mine looks better." Iroh said turning around to face Junior.

"Does she have a real horse too?" Junior asked as he walked over to Romeo.

"No, she didn't want one. But they used one of the other actual horses and mixed it with an antelope so now it's, like, the fastest horse alive, probably fastest animal. So hers beat me in that category." Iroh said rolling his eyes.

"That is awesome." Junior said petting Romeo.

"I guess so." Iroh said.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Jineon asked from in side the carriage.

"Yeah." Iroh said.

"Wait." Shieon said looking around.

"Who's your chauffeur?" Shieon asked Iroh.

"You're looking at him." Iroh said smiling at her.

"I'm going back home." Shieon said as she turned around and started walking, and then Iroh ran after her and grabbed her hand.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Iroh asked her.

"Because, I remember you talking about how you would act if you had a horse, and I would like to live to see my eighteenth birthday, if you don't mind." Shieon said pulling away.

"I promise I won't ride fast." Iroh said pulling her close to him.

"Okay, just get off of me." Shieon said smiling.

"Alright then." Iroh said as they made there way back to the carriage.

"Iroh." Shieon said as she got in the carriage.

"I'm an Agni you know our motto." Iroh said as he hopped on Romeo.

"Are you guys sitting?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah." Junior said still shocked.

"Alright then." Iroh said then that was Romeo's queue to go.

That started of with a slow pace as they made there way on the path.

"Now is this that bad." Iroh asked Shieon.

"No, but then again you just started riding." Shieon said.

Then Iroh rolled his eyes.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Okay, I'm a little scared to go back in there." Eon said as they made their way back to the there parents.

"Why." Kya asked him curious.

"Because, my fathers attempt at sarcasm and your fathers glaring is hell for me.' Eon said worried.

"You don't show that you're afraid so my dad will eventually stop." Kya said reassuring him.

"But my dad won't and that will make your dad keep going too." Eon said.

"Okay then, tell me some of the signs of you being scared and I will try to help.' Kya said seeing he was really worried.

"Okay, well one is if I have a serious face for no reason what so ever. Second is if someone asks me a question and I give a good answer." Eon said giving her as much detail as he could.

"That doesn't sound like what a person does when they are scared, but whatever." Kya said with a confused look.

"Kya are you going to help me or what." Eon said serious.

"Of course I am I said I was didn't I." Kya said.

Then Eon stopped in his tracks then looked at Kya.

"I promise, I will." Kya said but when she saw his face she knew that wasn't the problem.

His face was full of worry, but a different type of worry, the type that actually meant something crucial.

"Eon are you okay." Kya asked him.

Then he snapped out of his daydream."Yeah I'm fine." Eon said lying but his face didn't give it away so she believed him.

"Well then we're here." Kya said pointing to the door.

Then Eon took a deep breath before they walked in.

"Daddy." Kya said with a wanting voice. Then every body stared at them.

"What do you want?" Zuko said.

"I love the way you just assume I want something, so that makes the conversation go so much faster." Kya said smiling.

"Yup, thank you, but I'm still not hearing what you want." Zuko said.

"Yeah so you know how we were talking yesterday about the thing." Kya said not getting strait to the point.

"The papers are on my desk next to my tea cup." Zuko said knowing where she was going.

"You see I like the way how you know what I'm talking about, when I barely do." Kya said smiling then pulled Eon out the room.

Then everyone turned back around, but Simeon was still looking in the direction Eon was standing.

"Sim, sim are you okay.' Zuko said waving his hand in front of Simeon's face.

"Yeah I'm fine.' Simeon said lying but he wasn't as good as Eon.

"What just happened?" Zuko asked Simeon.

"I told Eon to send a signal to his mom to come back." Simeon said.

"Why what happened." Katara asked him.

"Eon felt Junior trying to send him something. He doesn't know if it was a signal or one of his visions, but he knows it wasn't good." Simeon said showing worry in his face.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Do you guys see this place or am I hallucinating." Junior said looking around the huge club that was the closes in the world that you could compare with the Fire Palace.

"You can never be surprise when it comes to the Fire Nation, well if I'm the Prince at least." Iroh said smiling.

"So who are you looking for?" Shieon asked them.

"One of my friends, well the manager whatever you want to call him." Iroh said.

"And where is your friend-slash-manager." Shieon asked him.

"Probably in his office." Iroh said.

"And why are we not there." Shieon asked him.

"Did you not just see me tell the six-foot-seven guy to tell him we were here?" Iroh asked her getting annoyed.

"No, I must have missed that." Shieon said sarcastically.

"And what's with the twenty questions anyway." Iroh asked.

"Shieon leave Iroh alone he is being very nice right now." Jineon said from the corner where she managed to find a seat.

"Yeah, Shieon you should listen to your mommy, she's nice." Iroh said.

"Yeah, and I'm getting this advice from someone who probably still call his own mom mommy." Shieon said teasing him.

"Don't go there with me." Iroh said with a serious face pointing at her.

"Oh, I hit a nerve did I?" Shieon said smiling at him.

"Iroh my boy." A round guy with a mustache said.

"What's up double M?" Iroh asked the guy.

"I'm fine, how about you." He asked.

"The same as I always feel." Iroh said.

"Oh well then I'm going to be making some money this week, ha ha ha.' He said laughing at his own joke.

"So how's your dad." He asked Iroh.

"Good as always or at least that what he makes people think." Iroh said.

"Good, because if your dad wasn't good, no one would be good ha, ha, ha." He said laughing at his own joke again.

"Your one funny dude." Iroh said smiling.

Then Junior and Shieon looked at each other.

"Who are your friends?" Double M asked seeing Junior and Shieon then he sat at a desk.

"Oh, this is Junior and Shieon." Iroh said pointing at them.

Then he signaled for Iroh to come closer.

"What?" Iroh whispered.

"I thought you said you were done with the pimping." Double M said.

"I am.' Iroh said.

'Then who is that." Double M said pointing at Shieon.

'She's just a friend." Iroh said reassuring him.

"Every girl you bring in here is you friend, and the next thing you know she's in the next issue of Fire Nation teen with your face next to hers." He said.

"Don't worry this one likes to play hard to get." Iroh said smiling.

Then Double M smiled at him.

"Back to the original situation." Iroh said talking out loud again.

"My friend here wants to through a welcome home party for himself." Iroh said pointing to Junior, then Junior walked up to them.

"Alright then when do you want this party, Junior." Double M asked him pulling out a book.

"On Saturday." Junior said.

"What time." He asked.

"Ten to twelve." Junior said.

Then Iroh and Double M started laughing.

"Give him nine to four." Iroh said.

Then Double M wrote it down in his book.

Then he pulled two bigger books out.

"You get to pick five drinks that can be served for free, so alcoholic or non-alcoholic." He asked.

Then Junior looked over at Jineon who was paying them no attention.

"Alcoholic." Junior whispered.

"Okay then." Double M said then put one of the books away.

Then Iroh stared at the book.

"Double M, put that bad accuse for tea away, and give him the big boy book." Iroh said seeing he gave Junior the book of weaker alcohol.

"If you say so." Double M said then pulled out a small book with at least five pages.

"I'll show you the good ones." Iroh said as he pulled the book over to him. Then he opened the book up and it had pictures of bottles and words under it.

"So right here is Snowfall from the Northern water tribe." Iroh said pointing to a blue bottle on the page.

"This is for beginners. It has not as much alcohol as the others but it has enough to give you a little headache in the morning." Iroh said.

"This right here is Sunnystorm this originated in Omashu." Iroh said moving his finger to an orange bottle on the page.

"This is a female drink, but don't let the name fool you them girls be getting down with this one." Iroh said smiling.

"This is my favorite right here the Tsunami of Sand from Bai Sing Se." Iroh said moving his finger to a light brownish bottle.

"Let me give you some advice on this one. After you drink this, stay away from girls for the rest of the night. I mean don't dance with them, don't sit next to them, and don't even look at them." Iroh said making sure he understood.

"Got you." Junior said understanding what he was talking about.

"And last but not least, my baby, Fire and Ice." Iroh said flipping the page to a bottle that was red at the top but as you go down it went to purple then at the bottom it was blue.

"This was made in both the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe. This drink is so official that leaders of the other countries have to sign a contract just to get one bottle of it." Iroh said with a chill going down his back.

"So did you see anything you like?" Double M asked Junior.

"Yeah, I like all of it." Junior said.

"No, no, no you have to work your way up to these drinks." Iroh said looking at Junior as if he was crazy.

"Then why show me them." Junior asked.

"You can have some of them but not all." Iroh said.

"Give him Snowfall, Sunny Storm, and from the other book To Fast to Slow, Midnight Scream, and Neon Blue."Iroh said knowing all the drinks by heart.

"You got it." Double M said as he finished writing in the book.

"So how much is that going to be?" Junior said going into his pocket.

"Well since Prince Iroh recommended you, your first party is free and if you have more then one hundred and fifty people there your next party will be free too." Double M said then he pulled out a paper with two lines at the bottom.

"This is just a contract stating what I just said about Iroh recommending you and this being free, and all that stuff." Double M said.

Then Iroh nodded his head reassuring him as he signed the top line.

"Okay then anything else." Junior said as he signed the bottom line.

"Yeah come in on Saturday at seven with Iroh to make sure everything is okay for the party." He said as he took the paper.

"Anything else." Junior asked.

"For a heads up paparazzi come out to get pictures of Iroh and Kya but they will get a picture of you since you're the host, so make sure you don't do anything crazy." He said smiling.

"Okay no prob." Junior said smiling then he turned around to see Shieon on her knees next to her mom. So he ran over there.

"Are you guys okay?" Junior asked.

"No, something's wrong Eon just connected with me and said to come home, he said that you were sending him some type of signal." Jineon said.

"No, but I think someone from home probably been signaling us because I fell it too." Junior said with understanding.

"We need to leave now." Jineon said.

"Got it." Junior said looking over at Iroh who was talking to Double M.

Then he walked back over there.

"Iroh my mom isn't felling really good so I was wondering how long is this going to take." Junior said.

"Oh, well then we can leave now, see you later Mr. Manager." Iroh said as they started to leave.

Then Junior walked back over to Jineon and they went out the door.

"I guess I'll see you later Prince Iroh." Double M said making his way up the stairs.

Then Iroh turned around.

"I guess you know your way around this place." Shieon said then Iroh jumped.

"Yeah I guess I do, you know I can give you a tour sometime if you like." Iroh said flirting then they started walking out.

"You think I like you enough to flirt with you." Shieon asked with a confused look.

"Maybe." Iroh said smiling at her.

"Well…I do." Shieon said coming close to him and touch his chest, then she bit her lip. "The things you miss out on." Shieon said then turned around and went out the door.

"The things I miss out on." Iroh said following her lead out the door.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"I honestly don't fell comfortable going in your parent's room." Eon said standing in the door frame.

"Why not." Kya asked from inside the room.

"Well maybe because, I don't know, it's the Fire Lord and Fire Lady's bedroom." Eon said wondering why she would ask a question like that.

"I think you're afraid of the guards." Kya said smiling at him.

"Please as if." Eon said not really noticing there were guards out there staring at him.

"Well then come on." Kya said then pulled him in the room then closed the door.

"Why are you so comfortable coming into your parents room." Eon asked her.

"Because I know one day this is going to be my room." Kya said going to a table full of papers.

"It doesn't bother you knowing that your parents...you know did things in here." Eon said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well when every Fire lord _gives up_ their title all of there belongings are either burned or taking to a historical chamber. But that thought never really crossed my mind."Kya said handing him a set of paper.

"This is a heavy stack of papers." Eon said flipping over a page.

"So we should get started." Kya said then sat in a chair then patted the chair in front of her so Eon could sit there.

"I'm not sitting in that chair, your parents sat in that chair." Eon said then sat on the floor and folded his legs.

"Okay, then we should get started." Kya said ignoring him.

"So the girl name is Embery Giang daughter of Admiral Giang." Kya said.

"Admiral Giang that's the guy that…well I'm not suppose to talk about it." Kya said

"And his name is Cam Yuen. He is the son of General Yuen." Eon said with a confused look.

"General Yuen isn't that the guy…" Kya started.

"Yeah, he and his wife were murdered in their own home. They had a son and a daughter. The daughter moved to Bai Sing Se a week after their funeral leaving the house and the riches to her brother. But mere days after that she was murdered too." Eon said reading the paper.

"His name is, Cam, I didn't know that." Kya said with confusion.

"In caption it says Cam is abbreviated but he won't tell anyone his real name." Eon said reading the page.

"Okay, she is fifteen and goes to the Fire Nation Academy." Kya said.

"He is sixteen and goes to the Fire Nation academy." Eon said.

"Okay that's one thing they got alike." Kya said writing it down on a paper.

"What is that?" Eon asked her looking at the paper she was writing on.

"Its stuff they have in common." Kya said still writing.

"Okay, well it says he lives by himself." Eon said.

"Well it says she live with her two older brothers and one older sister." Kya said.

"Okay then, it says he became a bow and arrow specialist at fifteen." Eon said.

"It says she is in school for that now." Kya said then they looked at each other.

"I guess you could put that down as one." Eon said.

"This is boring let's go to what they look like." Kya said flipping the page.

Then Eon flipped it too. "Black and white picture figures, do you guys have a biography on everyone in the Fire Nation." Eon asked.

"Yeah." Kya said.

"Okay so it says she wears black paints with a black with gold trimming shirt and a gold belt, with black gloves." Kya said.

"That's funny, do the Fire Nation Academy have uniforms." Eon asked.

"No why." Kya asked him with a confused look.

"Because it says he wears black paints, with a black hooded jacket with no sleeves, a long-sleeved black shirt under it, and black gloves." Eon said.

"Okay." Kya said writing everything they had in common down.

"Since we have to train them lets see how there martial arts skills are." Eon said flipping the page.

"It says she didn't master Fire Bending because she was afraid to bend lightning, but she did complete…water bending this year. Awesome this kid is a water and fire bender, it can be fun to work with her." Kya said smiling.

"Well, it says he mastered Fire Bending when he was…when he was." Then Eons face was full of shock.

Then Eon got up and made his way to the door.

"What's wrong?" Kya asked him getting up.

"Where is the Fire Nation Academy?" Eon asked her.

"Not far, why." Kya asked him.

"We're about to take a little field trip." Eon said as they made there way out the door.

"Why, what did it say?" Kya asked him but he was still amazed at something on the paper.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Go find your brother." Jineon told Shieon and Junior. Then they nodded and made their way to the garden.

"Simeon." Jineon said running in the room.

"Yeah did Eon send you a message?" Simeon asked her.

"Yeah, but Junior said it wasn't him who was sending him the signals." Jineon said sitting down.

"I don't know it probably wasn't from Junior it could be from your father." Simeon said.

"I know but for some reason I was getting headaches all day." Jineon said rubbing her forehead.

"I know I think that has something to do with it too." Simeon said.

"I think we should all just be calm now and just wait until tonight to figure this out." Jineon said taking a deep breath.

"We can probably calm down but Eon is going to be some kind of frustrated when he finds this out." Simeon said.

"Yeah he doesn't want anything unnecessary to happen around here." Jineon said.

"Eon must be very serious about his role in your tribe." Zuko said.

"He's more serious about his role as Kya's protector, or that's what he wants to call it." Simeon joked then he starred Jineon who started to glare at him.

"Dame." Simeon said to himself.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me that I have to yell at you." Jineon said.

Then he smiled but saw she was serious.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Where do you think he is?" Shieon asked Junior.

"I don't know but, I have a good felling where ever Kya is their will be Eon." Junior said.

"If you say that around Eon he'll choke you." Shieon said.

"And I'll just laugh; we're Eons that's not going to kill me." Junior said.

"Speaking of our Protector." Shieon said as she saw Eon and Kya coming down the hall with papers in her hand.

"Hey Eon." Junior yelled.

Then they stopped.

"Um I'll meet you at the front gate." Eon said to Kya.

"Alright then." Kya said then started walking.

"What is it?" Eon asked as he got down to them.

"Mom told me to come and find you." Shieon said.

"I know she just signaled me and said that to calm down and we'll figure it out tonight." Eon said staring at them.

"What's that?" Shieon asked him looking at the papers in his hand.

"Nothing of your concern." Eon said putting the papers behind his back.

"It's probably his marriage certificate." Junior said laughing.

Then Shieon shook her head, and Eon looked around them.

That's when he grabbed Junior by the neck with one hand and slammed him into the wall with frustration.

"Eon stop." Shieon said with her eyes turning dark purple felling his rage.

Then Eons eyes turned black.

'Don't be mad at me Eon you know what you did last night." Junior said his voice plain as if he wasn't getting choked.

Then Eon tightened his hand around his neck.

"Stop." Shieon said grabbing Eon arm.

Then Junior's face become blank with no expression.

"You see what you did." Shieon said seeing Junior's face.

"Nothing's wrong with him he's just having a vision." Eon said loosening his grip but not letting him go.

Then Junior came back to reality.

"Someone was in our house but their long gone now I saw their hideout it's not that far away from the center of the forest." Junior said.

"I'll tell mom and dad you two just relax and like mom said we'll figure this out tonight." Eon said looking at the both of them.

"Okay." They said then they both just stood their looking at Eon.

"What." Eon asked them.

"Well you know I would love to leave now, but it's just the fact you're still holding me by the neck." Junior said smiling.

Then Eon dropped him on the ground.

"Thanks for the idea." Eon said to Shieon.

Then she gave him a fake grin as her eyes went back to light purple.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Is it your turn to take a ride?" Iroh asked Kya.

"Yeah we're going to the FNA." Kya said.

"Ew, why?" Iroh asked her.

"Honestly I have no idea." Kya said.

"I haven't been in that place for two years." Iroh said thinking.

"I know it seems like forever." Kya said smiling at the memories.

"But I'm not going to lie I do prefer school then council meetings." Iroh said making his way to the door.

"I guess I'll see you later." Kya said.

"Yeah, I guess you will. Um…can I ask you a favor?" Iroh said hesitating to leave.

"Yeah what." Kya said.

"Well you know how you said not to make jokes about you and Eon." Iroh said.

"Yeah." Kya said.

"Well can you not make jokes about me and you know." Iroh said.

"Yeah sure, but can I ask you a question." Kya said.

"Yeah." Iroh said.

"When I saw you two together the way you looked at her wasn't the way you looked at other girls before. It was like she wasn't chasing after you but you were chasing after her." Kya said.

"That is how I fell, but if we were to probably go out now people would probably just think she's just one of those girls I'll go hang with for a day and then leave her." Iroh said felling bad about himself.

"Well, Ro you have to ask yourself, who fault is that really." Kya said looking at him.

"I know but…." Then Eon walked out.

"Are we ready to go?" Eon asked her.

"Yeah." Kya said.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then, Kya." Iroh said then went in the palace.

"What was that about?" Eon asked.

"Nothing really." Kya said smiling at him.

"Okay so are you riding?" Eon asked her.

"No, I have a chauffer." Kya said.

"Why do you need a chauffer?" Eon asked her confused.

"So we can do this." Kya said then pulled him into a kiss.

"I see." Eon said then kissed her again.

"I guess you can take a pre-test before we start the lessons." Eon said.

Then she laughed.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

"Why would you threaten him that if he does something stupid was going home?" Jineon asked him frustrated.

"It was to make him aware I knew what he was doing." Simeon said.

"Were you actually aware of what he was doing?" Jineon asked him.

"….No, but that wasn't the actual point." Simeon said inching away from his wife.

"What are you two talking about?" Zuko asked them.

"Well this person told Eon if he stops doing things, which by the way he doesn't know if it's wrong or not, we're going to go back to our tribe and never come back." Jineon said.

"Why would you say that?" Zuko asked confused.

"I was just trying to scare him." Simeon said in defense.

"But the thing is he's not scared of you, what did you think saying that was going to accomplish." Jineon yelled.

"But I figured that he would have to make a choice." Simeon said.

"A choice about what, you don't know what he did. Maybe he only did just take a run. You're jumping to conclusions." Jineon said.

"But I know Eon well enough to know he didn't just go for a walk for two hours." Simeon said.

"Then what do you think he did." Jineon said.

"I think he came to see Kya." Simeon said with a knowing tone.

'Okay, Simeon, lets say he did come to see Kya so what." Jineon yelled.

"Wait, wait what, he came to see Kya." Zuko said.

Then Jineon sighed. "I'm sorry you guys have no idea what we're talking about." Jineon said.

"Well last night everyone got into a stupid argument starting with, why did Eon use his powers on Iroh? Then it went to asking Shieon how long was Iroh going to be an outsider, referring to them saying that Shieon was going to reveal her to him. After that it went to saying Eon would bring Kya before the tribe. Then it went to Eon saying if he did put Kya before the tribe it would be for a good reason. Then it went to Eon saying he does what he does for reasons , then ,apparently, Junior had a vision about Eon and Shieon some how coming closer to breaking the most valuable rule we have, and then Eon left." Jineon said then took a deep breath afterwards.

"What is the most valuable rule you guys have?" Katara asked Jineon.

Then Jineon and Simeon looked at each other. "Turning a human into an Eon." They said at the same time.

Then Zuko and Katara both went wide eyed.

"Wait that's possible." Katara asked.

"Yeah that's what Simeon did for me. I wasn't born with the power of mind control until Simeon turned me into an Eon. But it wasn't as bad because I was from the Eon tribe." Jineon said.

"So your saying he turned you into an Eon even though you was already an Eon.' Zuko asked confused.

"Well actually...that's a different story for a different time." Jineon said.

"So what do you think happened exactly?" Zuko asked Simeon.

"I think some how he used his powers to come see Kya." Simeon said with his arms folded.

"Is that a bad thing?" Zuko asked.

"Thank you." Jineon said because that was the whole point of the argument.

"I don't know yet, but we'll see." Simeon said.

___________________________________________________________________

Alright that was a long chapter!!! I was going to put to be continued but I don't think that was a, to be continued moment. So I'm for sure now that each day is going to take two chapters so just to let you guys know I'm sorry that it took me for ever to post this chapter but I was writing stuff down for future chapters that was good ideas and I didn't want to forget them. Some people might say I'm making up things as I go along but in my head I already know the ending of this story and the beginning of the next, but the only problem is writing, which seems to take for ever (as you guys have witnessed). So I promise you as soon as I post this chapter I'm going to be working on the next.

So keep reading, keep commenting, and keep doing your thing.

Peace,

Love 4everzutara


	14. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR.

Rated M: for later chapters

"Princess." The chauffer said.

"Yes," Kya said sitting on Eon's lap out of breathe.

"We're here." The chauffer said from out side.

"Thank you." Kya said then whipped the sides of her mouth and made her way out.

"Can we take the long way home?" Eon asked with excitement as he followed her.

Then Kya smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jian.' Kya said to the chauffer.

"No problem Princess it's my job." Jian said with a grin then he went of to find a spot to park.

"Fire Nation Academy where royals are raised and heroes are born." Eon said reading the sign in front of the field which led to the Academy.

"That's the slogan, and it's been that for years." Kya said smiling at the sign.

"I haven't been in this place for six years." Eon said with disbelief.

"So how does it fell, give you good or bad memories." Kya asked teasing him.

"Some of both does Mrs. Zhang still work here." Eon asked.

"Oh, you mean the lady who was the teacher's assistant. No she got a job at the palace."Kya said thinking back.

"Why." Kya asked.

"She had a thing for me." Eon said smiling.

"Oh yeah you did have a crush on her." Kya said remembering.

"Whatever." Eon said

Then they heard a loud bell.

"Come on, school just got out." Eon said then they started walking.

"Why are we here again?"Kya asked Eon as they walked.

"I'll tell you later but for now let's just look for this Cam guy." Eon said.

"Okay, why." Kya asked.

"Because I want to meet this kid in person." Eon said.

"Why now." Kya asked.

"Because, I have to see what he looks like." Eon said.

"Okay.' Kya said then they stopped as they saw kids running around on the grass.

"Let's go over there."Kya said pointing to a huge tree.

Then they walked over to the tree for shade.

"So how are we going to find him?" Kya asked as she saw kids in pink, red, gold, and black clothes.

"Just look for the guy that's wearing all black." Eon said then they looked around.

"That narrows it down to about a fourth of the school population." Kya said then she looked and saw a familiar figure walking over to her.

It was a guy that had too much facial hair, and body muscle to be a student in the Academy, he had on a red and gold open shirt that revealed a one armed long-sleeve black shirt with a weird symbol on the front, and you can't forget the gloves everyone was wearing now-a-days. In a way he looked like he was some ones superior. "Kya." The mysterious guy said.

"Embar." Kya said back to him. "So what are you doing here, recruiting?" Kya asked not staring at him but past him at a crowd he came from that was kneeling down with one hand on their chest in respect for Kya being there.

"Well that's the job you gave me, right." Embar said smiling at her.

"You didn't answer my question." Kya said ignoring what he said.

"Well, to tell you the truth my little sister comes to this school and I'm picking her up." Embar said matching her tone.

"That wasn't my question." Kya said annoyed.

"Yes, I am seeing are there any people here worthy of being one of _us_." Embar said looking around.

"You mean someone who is worthy of being one of _you_. My brother and I are retired and don't forget that." Kya said glaring at him.

"No one is ever _retired_; you and your brother are the ones who made _us_ and _you_ don't forget that." Embar said with a serious voice.

Then she glared at him with even more anger.

"Well, it looks like you have been recruiting yourself." Embar said noticing Eon.

'This is my friend Eon, but he's not a recruit nor will he ever be." Kya said making sure he got the point.

"Well he's a grown man Kya he can make that choice for himself." Embar said staring at Eon who was not showing he was paying attention to them.

Then Kya glare turned into one that looked like she could see right through him.

"Alright, alright I know better then to mess with you." Embar said backing off.

"When you recruit these kids make sure they have nothing to lose." Kya said before Embar walked away.

"Don't worry, I mad that mistake to many times, but even though you're _retired _you will still be up to date with the recruiting to check their profiles to make sure _I _won't make that mistake again." Embar said as he walked away to his crowd.

"Who was that guy?" Eon asked still looking for Cam.

"That's Embar the guy I put in charge of ruining the Fire Nation's youth, and…my ex-boyfriend." Kya said starring at Eon then he looked at her.

"That guy is like twenty-five." Eon said looking at him.

"Actually he's twenty." Kya said.

"When did you guys break up?" Eon asked.

"Can we talk about this tonight; I don't fell comfortable right now.' Kya said looking over to see Embar staring at her.

"You know what we should leave now. It doesn't seem like I'm going to find this, Cam Yuen, kid." Eon said then leaves started falling from the tree they was under.

"Alright then." Kya said as she started walking then Eon followed.

As they walked down Eon looked over at Embar to see him staring them down, but when he noticed Eon he turned back around.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So I have a question." Iroh said.

"What now?" Shieon asked him as they walked outside to the front gate.

"What do you want your poem to be about?" Iroh asked her.

"I want it too be about how you feel about me and why I should like you." Shieon said impressed he was actually trying to do something other then flirt with her.

"That should be easy." Iroh said.

"So you're really determined about this." Shieon asked him starting to fell bad because she knew he never did that before.

"How do you want the poem: do you want every line to rhyme, or do you want every other line to rhyme, or no lines to rhyme you know like the old fashion way." Iroh started then was cut off when Shieon stopped and held his shoulder.

"Ro, I don't care how you write it, I just want it to be about how you fell. It can just be different sentences about how you fell, I don't care." Shieon said smiling.

"Okay, okay sorry. I just don't want to mess this up. I never did this before for a girl at least. Maybe in school but that's different because in school I was doing it for home work and my teacher always said I was a good poet, but….Iroh." Shieon said cutting him off.

"What's with the hundred words a minute?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just real …nervous." Iroh admitted for the first time.

"Aw, that's so cute." Shieon said hugging him.

"You should be honored you're the first girl to make me sweat." Iroh said whipping his fore head.

"Okay, gross." Shieon said letting go.

"But I'm okay now." Iroh said wanting another hug.

"Sorry, that was a very rear moment." Shieon said then she saw a guy waving at them. It was Cheng so she waved back and so did Iroh.

"He was waving at me." They both said at the same time.

Then they walked over to Cheng.

"Hey, so I see you meet my friend, Shieon." Cheng said taking off his face mask.

"Oh, your friend Shieon." Iroh said starring at her but she looked the other way.

"Yeah, I meet her yesterday. Well I meet her brother first, but what ever." Cheng said smiling at Shieon then she half way smiled back until she saw Iroh's face.

He wasn't made and he wasn't surprised, he actually thought it was kind of funny.

"So what are you two doing out here." Cheng asked with suspicion.

"Well, I live here." Iroh said in a matter of fact tone.

"And well she came over to visit_ me_." Iroh said putting hand on her shoulder and pulling her closer. She didn't even have the energy to pull him away because she was so embarrassed.

"I mean why are you two out here together, what is she your new pet." Cheng asked Iroh.

Then Iroh took his hand from around Shieon and pushed him to the side figuring Iroh was about three inches taller then Cheng he looked intimidating.

"Listen, Cheng." Iroh said poking him on his chest.

"Before I knew you, you were doing nothing but cutting bushes in _my_ gardens, but I made away for you to get promoted, because we were brothers." Iroh said whispering.

"But you and your sister retired so you're noting but an ex-criminal." Cheng said feeling a little scared but Iroh heard it in his voice.

"Listen you need to stop talking about the past and think about the present because that's what everyone is dealing with." Iroh said.

"But how am I supposed to feel you tried to hit on my sister before, and if she didn't have common sense her life could have been ruined." Cheng said glaring at him.

"Now look at you talking about the past again. Don't make me have to tell your big brother that you're disrespecting one of the people who made you who you are today." Iroh said with an over-powering voice.

Then Cheng bowed to Iroh but it was in a different way not the way you would bow to a royal. He had one knee on the ground and his right hand on his heart.

"I apologize to you, Master Iroh. It was not in my place to talk to you in such a manner." Cheng said not staring at him.

"Well I can't expect you to know everything; you're nothing but a rookie, you can't be anything less then that." Iroh said starring down at him.

"I know." Cheng said.

Then Iroh got down to Cheng level.

"But what you're really scared of is if I'm going to tell on you, right." Iroh said then Cheng nodded his head as saying yes.

"Well your brother will be aware of your ignorance about our little _organization_.' Iroh said then patted him on the shoulder.

"As he should be." Cheng said then he put his head down and tears started coming down his face.

"All this because you want to be a smartass around Shieon. You should know better then that, your not completely naïve you know at least that much." Iroh said in a calmer tone.

Then Cheng nodded his head as Iroh stood up.

"Come on lets go some where else." Iroh said to Shieon.

"Do I want to know what it's about?" Shieon asked as they were walking.

"It will make you understand why I said I couldn't be with you.' Iroh said. "But I'll tell you about it later right now I have to start on my poem." Iroh said smiling at her.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Do you really think Eon could have managed to come in the palace and see Kya?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, with no problem." Jineon and Simeon said at the same time.

"But the thing is he doesn't even need to come in the palace, with the parkour he learned he can jump up to her balcony." Simeon said.

"But we're talking about Eon he wouldn't do that just to see Kya." Jineon said.

"Yes, you're right _he_ wouldn't do that normally, but the thing is since he precalculated on her, the spirits will put anything in his mind for him to do, if it means seeing Kya." Simeon said with a knowing tone.

"That's true, but Eon could fight that off." Jineon said seeing his point.

"Only if he_ wants_ to fight it off." Simeon said.

Then they all took a minute to think about that fact.

"Okay let's say he did do that, its not like he can pull off doing it again with out you guys being suspicious." Zuko said.

"Oh no Eon will make away, trust me." Jineon said.

"And if he keeps this up, sooner or later, Kya is going to be curious too and then that's when everything is going to get complicated, we're going to have to tell them about the recalculating, and tell Iroh and Kya about us." Simeon said.

"Why do you have to tell Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"Well that is if Shieon doesn't tell him first, anyway its custom for the closes family members to know about this." Jineon said.

They didn't really know what to say after that.

"Oh, just to let you guys know I think your winning, with the bet." Zuko said.

"Well of course." Katara said with a cocky tone.

"After that stunt Eon _probably_ pulled off I think we are winning too." Jineon said smiling at Simeon.

"So I guess your going to say me confronting him about it is cheating." Simeon said rolling his eyes.

"Yup, that's right." Jineon said smiling.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

'When you say tonight do you mean tonight or _tonight_." Eon asked putting more of a knowing tone on the last tonight.

"I mean _tonight_." Kya said as they walked threw the front gate.

"Do you want to talk about _last night_?" Eon asked concerned.

"Is there any thing we really have to talk about?" Kya asked him.

"No, I just thought you would want to talk about what we said." Eon said.

"I do but we can talk about that _tonight _too." Kya said smiling at him.

"Okay so what are we going to do today?" Eon asked Kya.

"Um, well seeing our parents is not an option. So I guess we can find Iroh and Shieon and see what's going on with the training." Kya said thinking.

"Alright then Iroh and Shieon it is. I guess we can leave Junior out." Eon said but Kya wasn't paying attention. Then he noticed what she was paying attention to.

It was one of the guards but he was on the ground kneeling in the same way the kids at the Academy were, but it wasn't directed at Kya. It wasn't directed at anyone, he was just sitting there with a scared expression but no one knew what he was scared of.

"Are you okay?" Eon asked Kya.

"Yeah, its nothing." Kya said shaking her head from her daydream and staring at Eon.

"Who's that kid?" Eon asked as they started walking.

"That is Cheng the youngest high ranked guard for the Fire Nation Palace." Kya said not staring at Eon.

So Eon left it at that figuring they could talk about it tonight. Then they walked in the palace.

"So where do you think their at." Eon asked Kya.

"Um...to tell you the truth I can care less, right now." Kya said not in a mad mode but in an annoyed one.

"Do you need some time alone?" Eon asked her confused on where her sudden attitude came from.

"No, actually I need to be with you right now and just you." Kya said looking at him her face didn't have any expression but some how it looked like she was serious.

"Good, because I really didn't fell like leaving right now." Eon said smiling.

But Kya didn't look like she was in a happy mode.

"How about we go to your room and we can talk about it." Eon said feeling that something was really wrong.

'Sure, and maybe we can go over this too." Kya said pulling out her packet trying to chare her self up.

"What ever you want." Eon said putting his arm around her trying to comfort her.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Okay so Shi is with Iroh, Eon is with Kya and I am with." Junior said leaning on the wall that was next to the front gate.

"Myself." Junior said answering his question.

"Right now would be an awesome time to find Seng." Junior said then he looked around to see if anyone was looking.

Then he took a deep breathe and his face went blank. A few seconds later he came back to reality.

"The tea shop, that should be easy to find." Junior said then started walking towards the small town.

"Okay, so the first tea shop on the left." Junior said looking around.

"Okay, the Royal Teas."Junior said reading the sign.

"So original." He said then walked in.

"So the third row, table five with a waiter there." Junior said walking as he peeked to the side of him.

Then he sat at a table and waited for someone to come.

"There she goes." Junior said as he spotted Seng and Tai Ming.

"So how may I help you, Sir?" A waiter who looked around fifteen asked coming up to the table.

"Um…so kid can you do me a favor." Junior asked leaning towards him.

"Yeah sure what is it?" The kid asked surprised.

"You see that girl over there.' Junior said pointing at Seng.

Then the waiter looked over there.

"Don't look." Junior panicked the picked up a menu as if he was ordering from there.

"Yeah I see her, let me guess you want what she'd having." The kid said smiling.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Junior asked looking at him.

"I get jobs like this all the time, especially from Prince Iroh, that guy right there is something else." He said as if he was working with Iroh for years.

"What's your name?" Junior asked him.

"Satoyo, but you can call me Sato. That's what ever body else call me." He said.

"Yeah, so go find that out and come back with a cup of what she has. I'm going to be at her table." Junior said as he started getting up.

"Got you." The waiter said assuring Junior as he made his way to the back.

"Okay now I have to work my magic." Junior said then he got up ad made his way over to Seng table.

"Hey, Seng." Junior said as he made it to her table.

"Hey, Simeon what are you doing here." Seng asked smiling.

"Um you know just finding out where good places are to get some old fashion tea." Junior said.

"How about you sit down." Seng said looking for a seat.

"You know what actually I was just about to leave. I have to do something…at the place where something…needs to be done. So I guess I'll see you later then." Tai Ming said as she got up from her set not wanting to get in the way.

"That was very polite of her." Junior said as he sat down in Tai Ming's seat.

"Yeah she can be nice some times but other times she's just…nerve damaging." Seng said smiling.

"Yeah, I totally understand but that's friends for you." Junior said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, so you said you wanted old fashion tea. What is your favorite?" Seng asked.

"Well you know I guess Jasmine is my favorite, because it's like the symbol of the Fire Nation." Junior said making something up because that wasn't his favorite tea.

"That's true." Seng said laughing.

"Yeah, but seriously that is my favorite tea you can't go wrong with some Jasmine." Junior said seeing his waiter coming.

"So what did you order?" Seng asked Junior taking a sip of her tea.

"What did I order I ordered…um?" Junior started.

"Here is your Bai Hou Tea with a drop of honey." Sato said but he was giving him some type of sign to not drink it.

"I ordered the Bai Hou Tea with a drop of honey." Junior said repeating what the waiter said with confusion.

"So that's the tea you got?"Seng asked confused.

"Yeah I've been trying this tea out and this has to be my favorite…after Jasmine." Junior said taking a sip and as soon as the liquid hit his tongue every muscle in his face squeezed together.

"So you actually like that tea." Seng asked surprised.

"Yeah." Junior said with not much of excitement as the liquid went down his throat and something else came up afterward.

"So what do you like about it?" Seng asked Junior.

"Huh?" Junior asked not knowing how to answer the question.

"What do you like about it?" Seng said repeating herself.

"Um, well I like the way it's…hot…and um liquidy." Junior said.

"Oh…kay where did you here about it from." Seng asked.

"Um I heard about it in the Earth Kingdom." Junior said making up something.

"But is only mad in the Fire Nation." Seng said confused.

"Well…I mean not exactly from the Earth Kingdom but from….Earth Kingdom people. Yeah, while I was on my trip back to the Fire Nation…I would stop at Tea shops to get some Jasmine tea…and I heard people talking about this Hai Bou tea so I said I should try it out." Junior said not really well at the lying thing.

"You mean Bai Hou tea." Seng said staring at him.

"Oh yeah that's what I meant." Junior said holding back his vomit as he took another sip.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So what was that about?" Shieon asked Iroh who wasn't paying attention to her but to his poem.

"What's a word that rhymes with you?" Iroh asked her not hearing her question.

"Iroh come on." Shieon said shaking him.

"True." Iroh said answering his own question then he wrote it down on his paper.

"What did you mean that, that would help me understand why you can't be with me?" Shieon asked him but he just ignored her.

"Game…game…name, name rhymes with game." Iroh said to himself.

"What does Cheng have to do with anything about us?" Shieon asked him, but she might as well been talking to a wall. When Iroh was determined to do something he just went into another world.

"Change could rhyme with game." Iroh said as he wrote on his paper.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Shieon asked.

"Make and shake." Iroh said.

"You know what I'm leaving." Shieon said then got up.

"Wait, wait stay the more you talk the more I get ideas." Iroh said coming back to reality.

"I'll stay only if you tell me something." Shieon said.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you something after I get done." Iroh said.

"Okay, but hurry up." Shieon said folding her arms.

"Thank you." Iroh said then went back to his poem.

"Going, knowing, flowers, hours." Iroh said writing down something he thought of while they were talking.

"What are you doing?" Shieon asked trying to look at the paper.

Then he put it face down on his chest.

"I'm just writing down random words that rhyme most of them probably won't be in the poem…maybe all of them." Iroh said.

"That is so…different." Shieon said not knowing any other way to describe it.

"Yeah, well it is something I'm doing you can't expect any thing else." Iroh said smiling.

Then she laughed.

Iroh started staring at her for no reason just gazing.

"What." Shieon asked him.

"Oh, nothing." Iroh said going back to his paper.

"It was something. You just don't grin at people like that for any reason." Shieon said getting on her knees and putting her fist on her hips.

"I was just wondering if… never mind I can answer the question myself." Iroh said.

"I still want to know it." Shieon said coming closer to him.

"If I don't tell you will you come closer?" Iroh asked her flirting.

"Iroh." Shieon yelled coming closer.

"Okay, okay I was just wondering if I…kissed you would you slap me." Iroh said then heeled the paper up to his face and closed his eyes waiting for the slap to come but it never did. He waited a few more seconds then slowly pulled the paper down to see what she was doing. She was just smiling at him.

"You know, you are so cute when you act like a normal teenager." Shieon said smiling.

"Does that mean, yes." Iroh asked.

"That doesn't mean anything, but no I wouldn't slap you if you kissed me. I probably would actually kiss you back." Shieon said getting up.

Then Iroh got up and put his paper in his pocket. Then grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" Iroh asked her with his new and approved adult voice.

"Wow that means yes." Shieon asked surprised with his voice.

Then before she could actually comprehend what she said his lips were on hers. She wanted to pull away after the first few seconds but she wanted him. Then as she was having that thought his tongue slipped into her mouth. She would have never thought Iroh could make her body feel that way. It was like she was floating in the air. So as he planned, his tongue started fighting with hers for dominance. That went on for what seemed like forever but it was only five seconds. Then Iroh pulled away.

"Well, that was nice." Iroh said smiling at her.

"Impressive." Shieon said not wanting him to know what that really made her feel like.

"Are you coming?" Iroh asked as he walked back in the palace from the garden.

"Sure." Shieon said then walked over to him.

"So how about the things you miss out on." Iroh said returning to his cocky self, which she had no choice but to love.

"The things I miss out on.' Shieon said smiling at him so he could feel better about himself.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Eon asked as they went down the hall that led to her room.

"There is nothing wrong." Kya said lying.

"Kya, there is something wrong." Eon said in a knowing voice.

Then Kya saw servants walking in and out her room.

"There is no privacy around this place. As big as the palace is there is no where to go." Kya said then she thought about something.

"Wait, yes it is." Kya said then pulled Eon down a different hall.

"Where are we going?" Eon asked as he followed her.

"Just wait and see." Kya said.

"Is there possibly any more surprises that I should know about." Eon asked knowing if she didn't answer the question something weird was going to happen.

"Yeah, there are more, and way more to come." Kya said as they went down stairs.

"This isn't anywhere strange." Kya said assuring him.

"I'm pretty sure I will hear that more times and it will lead me to somewhere strange." Eon said as he was still getting pulled.

"That's probably true." Kya said then they went down a hall that led to nowhere.

"Okay I don't want to tell you how to do your job but this hall leds to a dead end." Eon said as she let go of his arm.

"No it doesn't." Kya said then before they approached the end of the hall they stopped in front of a door.

"I hope you don't expect me to go in there." Eon said pointing at the door.

"Why not?" Kya asked him grabbing the handle.

"Because last time I went in a mysterious door it led me to a weird mystical oasis." Eon said moving his hands around to make it seem more dramatic.

"Don't worry." Kya said then opened the door and it led to the outside.

"Now I'm definitely not going out there." Eon said taking a step back.

"Why not." Kya asked.

"Because how do I know that, that actually leds to out side and not a magical city or something." Eon asked a little scared.

"I promise it doesn't lead to a magical city." Kya said pulling his arm.

"Then what does it lead to?" Eon asked pulling away again.

"Wow you're really scared." Kya said seeing how serious he was.

"I'm not scared; it's just that I need to know where I'm going exactly." Eon said a little worried.

"Okay you remember when we talked about _this._"Kya started.

"Yeah." Eon said.

"And remember we were talking about the whole thing about going to my some what of a house for dates." Kya said helping him understand.

"Okay then." Eon said then Kya grabbed his arm again.

Then he pulled away."Just to be sure, we're going to your house?" Eon asked.

"Yes, we're going to my house." Kya said grabbing his arm again but this time holding it tighter.

"Okay." Eon said as they walked out.

"So mature." Kya said closing the door behind them.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So how did you like the tea?" Seng asked as her and Junior left the tea shop.

"It was…it was different." Junior said having to deal with the after taste.

"So how much did you give Sato for a tip for helping?" Seng asked smiling.

"One gold piece, but I…"Then Junior thought.

"How did you know that he helped?" Junior asked confused.

"Well first you just told me. And second Sato gets all the jobs like that, and when he brought you the drink I had I knew it was something wrong." Seng said laughing.

"Why did you think something was wrong?" Junior asked her smiling.

"Well because that's a female drink." Seng said not wanting to say too much.

"What does it do?" Junior asked worried.

"You don't want to know but it won't affect you." Seng said laughing at how worried he looked.

"I still want to know what it does." Junior said.

"Well it keeps us from…PMSing." Seng said reassuring him.

"Okay, that makes me feel better." Junior said.

"Yeah, it was fun playing along though." Seng said.

"So are you mad at me for lying." Junior asked.

"No, I think it was cute though. The best part was watching you drink it." Seng said laughing.

"Why didn't you stop me if you knew?" Junior asked.

"Because that was the fun part." Seng said still smiling.

Then they stopped at the front gate.

"So are you coming in?" Junior asked.

"No actually I have to meet some friends at the Academy." Seng said remembering.

"Do you want me to walk you." Junior asked.

"No." Seng answered to quickly.

"Okay then I suppose I'll see you later." Junior said getting her point.

"You probably won't this thing I have to do is going to be forever." Seng said feeling bad.

"Oh, well then I hope I will see you tomorrow." Junior said.

"Yeah you will, I promise." Seng said assuring him.

"Okay then." Junior said not knowing what to do next.

Then Seng hugged him."Its okay I won't bite." Seng said then let go.

"Okay then." Junior waved as she walked away.

Then she waved back.

"That wasn't how I thought that was going to go." Junior said then he walked in the gate.

As he walked in he saw one of the guards glaring at him. As he looked closer it was the same guard he was teasing the other day, Cheng.

"I hope he doesn't keep grudges." Junior said then walked in the palace.

"Now what do I do. Seng is busy. I don't know where Shi is. I'm not going attempt to find Eon and Kya. So where do I go." Junior asked him self.

"I should go mess with the old people.' Junior said with thrill.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Have you guys ever thought that even if they like each other how they are going to be together?" Simeon said.

"What do you mean exactly?" Jineon asked.

"What I mean is, let's say that Kya like Eon and Eon like Kya. I highly doubt that they are going to go public because Eon doesn't like people in his business. So how are you going to know if it's working or not." Simeon said.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Katara said understanding.

"So what you're saying we need some one on the inside giving us information." Jineon said getting it.

"Exactly." Simeon said.

"We can always have spies." Zuko said.

"That would work, if it was with someone other than Eon." Simeon said.

"Oh yeah forgot the whole mind reading thing." Zuko said.

"Maybe we can get Iroh to do it. He seems like he's willing to help." Jineon said looking at Katara and Zuko shaking there heads before she could finish the sentence.

"Iroh is a good person if you want them to no about it that day." Zuko said.

"What about Shieon." Katara asked.

"No, no, no Eon has no problem with reading her mind he actually finds it funny, and she doesn't care." Simeon said.

"What about those kids they are suppose to be training." Jineon asked

"They would've been a good for the job but they have something to deal with their self." Zuko said.

"Then who can we use." Simeon asked then they thought in silence.

"I can do it." A voice said.

Then they jumped and turned around. It was Junior of course.

"I would highly appreciate if you don't pop up in places like that." Simeon said annoyed.

"Sorry, but when your sister is no where to be found, your brother don't want to be found. You tend to get bored."Junior said sitting down on the couch between his mom and dad.

"Oh how did I forget? You're the perfect choice you can be around them without them being suspicious, and you can see the future." Jineon said remembering his powers.

"Well doesn't that make me feel good about myself; my own mom forgot my powers?" Junior said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Jineon said patting his shoulder.

"But just to let you know some stuff I probably won't be able to tell you.' Junior said.

"Why not." Jineon asked confused.

"Because Eon is my brother if he comes up to me and tells me to keep something a secret I'm going to listen. And well he has control over me being the _chosen one_ and all that." Junior explained.

"Understandable." Jineon said.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Junior asked then they looked at Simeon.

"What are you looking at me for?" Simeon asked raising his eyebrows.

'You're the one that came up with the idea." Katara said.

"Dude, you're helping the competition."Zuko said.

"Competition."Junior asked confused.

"What you guys have a bet going on, or something." Junior asked.

"Yeah." Jineon said smiling.

"Yeah, and since he came up with the idea its not cheating." Katara said more directing it to Zuko.

"What is the bet about?" Junior asked.

"You don't want to know." Simeon said shaking his head in embarrassment.

"We'll see." Junior said then touched Simeon shoulder and closed his eyes.

"That little." Simeon started. Then Junior came back to reality.

"Wow." Junior said stunned.

"So since you know how can you help." Jineon asked.

"Well let's see. I can work my magic and actually some how push them together. And some how I can…well it's hard to explain." Junior started.

"What." Zuko asked.

"Well I know you guys know about us, and are powers. And I know about the whole precalculating thing, well it's hard not to when you can see the future. So it's like ever since Eon been seeing my visions he can't tell between my thoughts and my visions. So I can have a thought and he would think it's a vision." Junior said excited.

"So you can handle it." Simeon asked.

"Yeah all you need to know is that you're going to loose." Junior said then got up and made his way to the hall way.

"Where are you going?" Simeon asked.

"You old people are boring so I'm going to find Iroh and Shi." Junior said.

"Well you can't tell any body about this." Jineon said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."He said.

"I have a question though." Junior said smiling.

"What." Simeon asked.

"Please tell me when you lose, your not going to have the_ alone_ time home because I really don't feel like having that mental image my head." Junior said laughing between words.

"Leave." Simeon said.

"I'm, just saying give me a week notice or something s I can book a hotel room." Junior said still laughing.

"Just go." Jineon sad smiling.

"Okay." Then Junior walked away.

"Did anyone catch when he called us old people?" Zuko asked looking around.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So how did you and Cheng meet?" Iroh asked.

"Long story." Shieon said wanting to avoid the question.

"Well we have more than enough time." Iroh said.

"Where are we going exactly?" Shieon said trying to change the subject.

"Well, my fan club and cheerleaders was told that I would hang out with them by Kya so I misted breakfast." Iroh started.

"You didn't answer my question directly."Shieon argued.

"Well neither did you." Iroh argued right back.

"You first." Shieon said.

"Okay, we're going to my room." Iroh said.

"How was I supposed to come to that conclusion from what you told me?" Shieon asked confused.

"It's your turn to answer the question." Iroh said then they went up the stair case.

"Okay well Junior felt the need to tease on of the guards and Eon and I had to stop him before something happened. So I apologized to the guard and we introduced ourselves." Shieon said not wanting to go into details.

"Okay, that's all you hade to say. You're acting like I'm your boyfriend or something." Iroh said smiling his smile.

"Yeah or something." Shieon said nervous.

"You can pretend I'm your friend, that's a guy. So I'm your guyfriend, not boyfriend. Your very attractive, and hot, and handsome guyfriend." Iroh said being serious with the first part but cocky with the second part.

"Iroh I don't want you to think that kiss meant something. It was just…" Shieon started.

"I get it, it was nothing. It doesn't effect the way we feel about each other it was just a kiss." Iroh said but Shieon didn't know if he was being serious or sarcastic.

"For all we know it never happened." Iroh said lying to himself.

"But we can't act like it didn't happen because it did. Let's just say it…doesn't mean anything." Shieon said then they stopped at his door.

"Zhang." Iroh called to one of his servants.

"Can you get lunch brought to my room?" Iroh asked.

"Of course Prince Iroh." The servant said nicely a little too nicely. She was highly attractive and looked to be around her late twenties or early thirties, but with Iroh anything could be expected.

"What would you like?" The servant asked in a more flirtatious voice.

"Tell him my usual." Iroh said. Then he looked at Shieon.

"Do you want anything?" He asked her.

"No thank you." Shieon said.

"Tell him to give the lady something special." Iroh said winking at the servant so she knew what to ask for, but she took it a different way.

"So is that all you want." She asked with a hint of not actually talking about food in her voice.

"_It depends on what you're offering."_ Is what Iroh wanted to say so badly.

"Yeah that's all." Iroh said holding back his thought.

"Alright then." The servant said a little disappointed.

So Iroh opened his door and led the way in.

"This is my sanctuary." Iroh said flopping on his bed.

Then Shieon looked around starting from the right. There was a balcony like every royal room has. A huge bed that looks like it could fit five people. A dresser that hade combs and brushes, boxes, and chests lying across it. Then there was a table with two chairs on each side of it. As she looked to the left there was a bigger space where a huge desk was, where papers were stacked up neatly and in different piles. As she looked around she saw the wall wasn't the same color, so he must have had that space added in.

"Your own desk, how…professional." Shieon said mockingly.

"When you're at council meetings and people expect you not to remember things, you sometimes purposely remember them. Just to prove them wrong." Iroh said smiling.

"Council meetings the Fire Nation still has them." Shieon asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we do. Some people think since there's no war why is there still council meetings. But a war meeting is a total different thing then a council one." Iroh said explaining.

"How is it that much different. It's just a bunch of old guys talking about nothing." Shieon asked actually interested.

"Well that's what I thought too. Until I started paying attention. In council meetings it's more about importing and exporting. And birth and death rate, and resources and how are we are developing as a country, and all that boring political stuff." Iroh said remembering.

"Well it must not have been that boring. It seems as though you've been paying attention." Shieon said smiling.

"Well it's all you can do when you're stuck at one place for three hours and then when they ask for your opinion they actually want an answer." Iroh said feeling as they were the dumb ones in the situation.

"That's not a good excuse we couldn't get you to pay attention at recess when we were kids. So you must have been interested." Shieon said knowing he was lying.

"But that was in the past, you know what happened when you, what did he say...bring the past in the present." Iroh said remembering what Eon said.

"You knocked me down once." Shieon said pushing him.

"Actual twice, well if the bush doesn't count." Iroh said smiling.

Then she pushed him on the bed and he brought her down with him.

"Now that is a habit I got from the past." Iroh said smiling.

Then Shieon jumped off of him to quickly.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked sitting up. Then Shieon turned around so he couldn't see her blush.

"Nothing it's just that..." Shieon started.

"That made you feel some type of way right. I know it made me feel some way too and the thing is we can't hide it. Because we know how we feel about each other." Iroh said knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"That's not it." Shieon said lying but he could see right through her.

"We're friends." He said stepping up behind her.

"Yeah we are." Shieon said blushing.

"Well then this shouldn't mean anything." Iroh said then grabbed her by the waist and turned her around.

"Iroh stop." Shieon said which sounded like her saying 'don't stop'.

"If we're just friends that shouldn't make you feel anyway." Iroh said using his voice on her.

"But if we're not the normal type of friends." Shieon said still not pulling way.

"Exactly, we aren't the normal type of friends because deep inside we know we want each other." Iroh said leaning in closer to her.

"Iroh that's not true." Shieon said lying.

"Yes it is." Iroh said leaning in closer.

"How do you know." Shieon asked mesmerized in his gaze.

"Because." Then he was an inch away from her lips.

"You didn't pull away yet." He said then his lips brushed against hers in a teasing way but she couldn't ignore the urge to kiss him back. She forcefully kissed him making him shocked. But he wasn't to shocked, so his tongue entered her mouth and in search for hers her arms went around his neck. He found her tongue then they had a rematch for dominance. Then someone was at the door.

_*Knock, knock.*_ They heard from the door. Then Iroh pulled away to see a blushing Shieon waiting for more.

"Yes." Iroh said still staring at Shieon.

"Your food is here." Zhang said with her lovely voice.

"Okay, you can bring it in." Iroh said then leaned back down to finish what he was doing.

"Iroh wait." Shieon said looking at Zhang who came in.

Then Iroh saw who she was focused on.

"Don't worry about it, they're used to it." Iroh said kissing her again but this time Shieon used all her will power to pull away from him.

"Okay, okay." Iroh said then turned around to see Zhang frowning.

"Thank you." Iroh said smiling then Zhang bowed and walked out.

"You see that easy." Iroh said then tried to pull Shieon in again, but she wouldn't let him.

"What." Iroh asked confused.

"I'm trying to figure out what part of friend are we not getting here." Shieon said.

"We don't get the 'end' part." Iroh said smiling.

"We can't do this." Shieon said.

"Why not it was a _friendly _kiss." Iroh said.

"Yeah well that was a little to _friendly_." Shieon said blushing.

"Alright then you don't have to kiss me any more." Iroh said still smiling.

'No, you don't try to kiss me. That is how everything starts when you try to kiss me." Shieon said blaming him.

"You don't have to kiss me back." Iroh said.

"That's the thing I cant re…."Shieon said then saw Iroh face she knew what he was trying to do.

"What was that, you can't what?" Iroh asked holding out his ear.

"I can't…resist." Shieon said giving up and flopping down on his bed.

"Exactly, and do you think I can. Because I can't, it's in my nature to attempt to kiss a girl I like. I can't control it; it's just the way I am." Iroh said arguing.

"Well you shouldn't be that way." Shieon said arguing back.

"I can't do this." Iroh turning around to his food.

"You can't do what." Shieon said getting up off the bed and walking over to him.

"Argue with you." Iroh said trying to ignore her.

"Why not?" Shieon asked upset.

"Because the more you are mad the more I get attracted to you." Iroh said grinning.

"You're unbelievable." Shieon said rolling her eyes at him.

"I know, I get that a lot after I kiss girls." Iroh said being cocky.

Shieon didn't have anything to say. So she just headed for the door.

"Wait, don't leave." Iroh said rushing over to her.

"I can't stay here you are impossible." Shieon said.

"Then change me." Iroh said seductively.

"Iroh stop doing that." Shieon said not falling into his trap this time.

"Okay, okay at least eat your lunch with me." Iroh said then Shieon looked over and saw two plates on the table and one with a rose on it.

Then she glared at him.

"Okay then." Shieon said then she walked over and sat at the table.

Then he smiled when she couldn't see him.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Wow nice." Eon said looking around this condo Kya had.

"Yeah this is my real home and it's not far away from mom and dad." Kya said still a little down.

"Yeah considering it's, what, three steps away from the palace." Eon said still gazing at the place.

"Would you like a tour?" Kya said putting her papers down.

"Why not." Eon said trying to cheer her up.

"Well were we're standing is the living room." Kya said.

There were three chairs near each other. A small chair slanted outward, then to the right of that was a small table with a lamp on it. To the right of the table was a couch that could fit three people, that was lined strait. To the right of the couch was another table with a lamp on it. Then there was another small chair slanted outward. In front of the couch was a big table with a Pai Sho board on it. And that all faced a fire place.

Then she walked over to the dining room.

"This is a place I never ate in because I always eat at the palace.' Kya said.

There was a round table with four chairs around it. Then sitting in the corner was a small table that you could fold up and take to any room.

Then they walked to a hall way with doors.

"This is one of the quest rooms. I like to call it the hot room." Kya said opening the door revealing a dark red room with a bed with gold sheets on it and a dresser on the right, and what looked like a walk-in closet on the left, with a door to the bathroom next to it. And a window with gold curtains.

Then she closed the door and went to the next room on the opposite wall.

"This is the other guest room." Kya said opening the door to a light blue room with a bed with silver sheet on it and a dresser on the left, and a walk-in closet on the right, with a door for the bathroom next to it. And a window with silver curtains.

"Let me guest, you call this the cold room." Eon said mockingly.

"How'd you know?" Kya asked sarcastically.

"_I'm a mind reader." Is what something inside him wanted to say._

"Because I'm a good guesser." Eon said smiling.

"What ever." Kya said rolling her eyes.

Then they went down the hall a little bit and stopped at a door.

"Now before we come in here you have to be aware of what you're about to see." Kya started.

"Let me have another good guess this is your room." Eon said starring at her and she was serious.

"This isn't just a room it's a fortress." Kya said smiling.

"Okay, stop being a drama princess and just open the stupid door." Eon said laughing.

"Okay, pushy much." Kya said then she grabbed the knob and slowly twisted it.

"Kya.' Eon said a little annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Kya said then opened the door. It revealed walls and pillows and covers and a bed that was all purple.

"Purple, so…so you." Eon said looking around. He saw a bathroom a closet a dresser but no window. Instead of a window it was a door.

"Where does that lead to?" Eon asked then walked over to the door then stopped.

"Holy Agni son of Fire." Eon said with his mouth wide open.

"Cool right." Kya said behind him smiling, and then she opened the door.

"Uh, yeah." Eon said walking in. He was hit with a warm breeze and the noise of water gently hitting the sides of the pool.

It was a huge square filled with water that look so deep you couldn't even guess. At the end was a diving board that was at least ten-feet high and it was all in-door.

"An indoor pool only thing you need is a volley ball court and you would have it all." Eon said amazed.

"They said 'it's not big enough you don't have space for it', so I hade to deal with the one that goes over the pool." Kya said sounding disappointed.

"So basically you do have a volleyball court you just have to play it in the water." Eon said understanding.

"Basically." Kya said smiling.

"Don't tell me you're the type that is spoiled." Eon said grabbing her by the waist.

"Well you can't help it when people are willing to spoil you." Kya said putting her arms around his neck.

"Well I know just how to spoil a person." Eon said then his lips met hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss at first. The slow and teasing brush of lips quickly turned into a frenzy of lips, teeth and tongues. He felt her fingers slide into his hair and yank at it. Then Eon softly laughed. The more he thought about it, it didn't really matter if he was suppose to do it or not, because he was the one that pushed her into the room. Her hands remained tangled in his hair as they staggered into the room, barely managing to shut the door behind them. He finally pulled his lips from hers and slid them down the column of her throat, his heart racing in his ears.

"Eon, how come it feels like we knew each other forever." Kya managed to get out.

"Because we did." Eon said still kissing.

"So, is that…why this feel so good." Kya said between moans.

"Because the things…you want…always feel good…when you have it." Eon said between kisses.

She let out a soft moan, sliding her fingers to his shoulders, curling them into the fabric of his robes. Then Eon felt something make his pants get tighter and he knew he hade to stop.

"Kya, wait we can't do this." Eon said pulling away.

"Why not, we basically know each other enough to." Kya said whining.

"We knew each other for ever and now we know more about each other so yeah I say this will let us know each other more but right now isn't the right time." Eon said turned around because he was embarrassed of his little friend who is trying to tell Kya he isn't that little.

"Well, then tonight we can." Kya said.

"If this will help us out with our relationship, then okay." Eon said really wanting it to happen now.

"Okay then.' Kya said disappointed but happy at the same time.

Then he turned around when he _calmed_ down.

"Um, yeah so we should go isn't it time for training." Eon said taking deep breaths.

"Yeah it is." Kya said fixing her self up. Then she looked up and noticed some thing different about him. The front of his hair was getting wavy. But she didn't say anything.

"So let's go." Kya said smiling grabbing his arm.

"Wait." Eon said then closed the pool door.

"Now we can go." Eon said smiling.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"They're not here." Junior said looking in the northern garden.

"I looked in all the gardens and out side and no sign of them." Junior said walking away.

Then Junior saw a very attractive servant that looked older then him, and decided to ask her where they were because, he was pretty sure she knew more than the guards did.

"Um, excuse me." Junior said walking up to the servant.

"Yes." The servant said with her soft voice smiling.

"Have you…uh seen um…what's his name…uh Iroh, yeah Prince Iroh. Have you seen him?" Junior managed to say when her beauty confused him.

"Um, yeah he's in his room with his girlfriend." The servant said confused at what Shieon and Iroh actually was.

"Girlfriend, wait did that girl happen to have light purple eye, and long hair.' Junior asked.

"So you know her." The servant asked surprised.

"Yeah I do, where Prince Iroh's room exactly." Junior asked holding back his anger.

"Go up the stair case at the end of the hall, and then make a right and the first hall you see on the left side will lead you to his room." The servant said smiling.

"Okay thanks, but can I ask you a question." Junior asked before the servant walked away.

"Yes." The servant asked.

"How exactly do you know they are_ together_?" Junior asked.

"Because, I saw them kissing." The servant said a little disappointed that was his question.

"You saw them…kissing." Junior said laughing a little to hold back his anger.

"Yeah." The servant said a little confused.

"Okay, by the way my name is Simeon Junior, Junior for short." Junior said not trying to be rude.

"Okay, Junior, my name is Zhang." Zhang said smiling.

"Well then thank you Zhang for the directions." Junior said smiling then walked away.

"They were kissing huh; let's see how they like an audience." Junior said walking up the stair case skipping three steps at a time.

"I swear if I catch them kissing I'm going to, I'm going to. You know what I'm not going to tell." Junior said pissed then he made a right when he went up the steps.

"Make a right and first hall on the left." Junior said then he went down the hall and saw the door was shut so he sneaked up and put his ear to the door to listen.

"So basically you and Kya started a _gang_ that went world wide and you choose people from all the nations to control the gang. And when weird stuff would happen, you guys would check it out before the leaders of the nations knew about it." Shieon said understanding what he was talking about.

"Yeah, we like to think of our selves as the new generation of the White Lotus." Iroh said.

Then Junior knocked on the door.

_*knock, knock* _

"Come in." Iroh said then Junior opened the door to see them just sitting at a table with their lunch.

"So what are you guys doing." Junior asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing just talking." Shieon said.

"'Bout what." Junior asked seeing the rose she had in her hand.

Then she put it on her lap and hid it.

"Things." Shieon said glaring at him.

"Okay." Junior said seeing she didn't want to talk about it.

"So are you guys ready for your rematch."Junior asked changing the subject.

"Not really, we can do that at a different time. But Kya and I just had a gymnastic area built in down stairs and we haven't really tried that out yet. So maybe we can do that." Iroh said not wanting to fight Shieon today.

"Of course." Junior said liking the idea, but knew why Iroh was liked it.

"Did you tell Kya and Eon about it yet." Junior asked Iroh but was still looking at Shieon.

"Um, no but as soon as I see them I will." Iroh said confused at who he was talking to.

"So you couldn't find them either. I kind of thought they were with you." Junior said.

"But as you see they aren't." Shieon said with a little annoyance to her voice.

"Well maybe _mom and dad_ know where they are." Junior said as a threat to tell on her.

"As if they know." Shieon said rolling her eyes.

"So don't you think we should go now so we can get ready?" Junior asked Shieon as he got up.

"Yeah, you go find Eon and I'll wait for you by the door." Shieon said smiling.

"Okay, but wait." Junior said as he opened the door.

"What." Shieon asked annoyed.

"Can I have the sandwich?" Junior said pointing at the other half of the sandwich he was eyeing since he got in there.

"Sure.' Shieon said knowing that would seal the deal to him not telling. Then Junior took a bite of it.

"Thank you.' Junior said with his mouth full.

"What ever." Shieon said as he closed the door.

"That was weird." Iroh said then he looked up to see Shieon glaring at him.

"What." Iroh said then Shieon got out of her chair and walked over to him.

"We speak of nothing that happened in this room, not to our friends not to our siblings not even to each other, got it." Shieon said grabbing him by his shirt.

"Yeah.' He said smiling.

Then she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Do you want me to walk you down stairs?' Iroh asked.

"No." Shieon yelled then slammed the door.

"Don't be so hard on him he's only _human_." Junior said from the corner.

"Let's just find Eon." Shieon said walking down the hall.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Kya so you really think we should do that." Eon said closing the door as they entered the palace.

"Yeah, it will let us be more comfortable around each other, and know that we always will have a part of each other." Kya said smiling at him.

"But this is a big commitment. What if you know things happen how are we suppose to explain it to people. What if I have to leave again and I won't be here for you. I wouldn't be able to forgive my self." Eon said trying to make her understand.

Then Kya had to think.

"So you're saying you don't want to." Kya said taking it the wrong way.

"No, I do. Trust me it's what I imagined for so long but..." Eon started.

"Then what's the problem." Kya asked.

"It's because I need more time to think, I have to think of all the possible outcomes of this because I know if we do it once I'm going to be craving it." Eon said.

"Well then I'll give you your time to think, but I already made up my mind." Kya said so he could know.

"You didn't make your mind up for yourself." Eon said holding back his frustration.

"Then who made my mind up for me." Kya asked confused and mad.

Then Eon sighed.

"Exactly." Kya said.

"Look, I don't want you to be mad at me it's just that my life is more _complicated_ then other guys you dated." Eon said wanting so bad to tell her about him.

"Don't worry about the other guys I dated. They couldn't even think of coming this far with me." Kya said assuring him.

"So someone you dated for months you wouldn't do this with. But you would do it with someone you knew for a day."Eon asked confused.

"No, no it's just that we know all about each other that there is to know." Kya said.

"No we don't." Eon said turning his head away from her.

"What wrong." Kya asked.

"I can't do this anymore, there's something I have to tell you." Eon said then he saw Junior and Shieon come down the hall.

"Hey, E, come on we have to get ready for training." Junior said throwing jabs in Shieon direction then stopped in a weird stance.

"Anyway." Shieon pushing Junior, then he fell.

"We have to go so we can make it back, for gymnastics." Shieon said.

"So you two aren't having your rematch." Kya asked confused.

"No their not." Junior said as smiling at Shieon.

"Typical." Eon said shaking his head.

"So, I'll see you when I get back." Eon said then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know there staring." Kya said smiling.

"They no better." Eon said smiling then Kya walked away.

Then Eon was next to them in the blink of an eye.

"Don't say anything." Eon said pointing to Junior.

"Okay." Junior said holding back his laugh.

"And you." Eon started pointing at Shieon.

"Well, you can't tell because you had your share of lip locking." Eon said then started walking.

"What ever you say, oh mighty chosen one." Junior said laughing

"Seriously I don't want to hear any thing about this starting now." Eon said.

"Dude, you're the man." Junior said patting his back.

Then glared at him.

"Dude hear me out, I have to give you your props. You are dating one of the most powerful, scariest, and hottest girls in the Fire Nation. I can't do nothing but give you your props." Junior said smiling.

"Listen, thank you, I appreciate the respects, but I don't want this coming up at any time during any moment of our lives, okay." Eon said not in an asking way.

"And that's a command." Eon said in an ordering tone.

"Okay, okay I give you my life so that if I break this command you may do your wishes." Shieon and Junior said as if they were reading it off a paper.

"Now, that's the spirit." Eon said grinning.

"So have you seen anything else, about the situation?" Eon asked.

"No, I don't want to jump to the conclusions, but I have a good guess it was…you know who." Junior said glaring at a space in front of him.

"******Takeshians." Eon and Shieon said at the same time.**

**"****Them, headband wearing as…stop it." Eon said cutting Junior off.**

**"****We're not sure yet, so don't go off being indicated." Eon said annoyed.**

"Indicated, such a strong word for a man with not much will power." Shieon said smiling.

"What is that suppose to mean." Eon asked her glaring.

"What ever you want it to." Shieon said glaring back.

"Home sweet home." Junior said jumping on the couch.

"Don't get to comfortable because I do want to go check the site out.

"But mom and dad, said to wait." Junior said looking at him confused.

"Well, I said hurry up." Eon said not caring.

"Do you and trouble have fun when you're together.' Shieon said before she disappeared.

When Eon looked at Junior he wasn't there either.

"So Eon was upstairs as soon as he realized he was the only one down stairs.

"How you like this." Junior asked Eon. Then he saw Junior in black baggy pants and a red shirt with a long sleeve black shirt under it.

"You should wear gloves since we are going to be climbing trees." Shieon said coming out wearing baggy black pants, and a short sleeve black shirt with gloves with the finger out.

"Got it." Junior said then went back to his room. By time Junior came back out Eon was ready to go with his under-knee black shorts and a long sleeve black shirt with regular gloves, but he put his hair in a regular ponytail like Junior.

"Aren't you looking rather nice to be going out investigating?" Shieon said smiling.

"Watch it." Eon said pointing at her.

"So which room are we taking?

"Which room has the best view of the forest?" Eon asked.

"The spare room." Junior said.

Then Eon made his way up some stairs then turned to the right. He opened the door at the end of the hall. It was a junky room that had boxes every where.

"Ladies first." Eon said smiling as he went to the window.

"Thank you." Shieon said then leaped out the window hands first.

Then Junior went next, and Eon followed closing the window.

They all landed with out a scratch, it was nothing they only jumped out a three story window.

"Are we splitting up?" Junior asked staring at Eon.

"No we don't have enough time.' Eon said.

"We go in the trees and get any information we can." Eon said.

"So we don't split up." Junior asked confused.

"Just follow my lead, and no talking I'll communicate with you." Eon said then they all started running in the woods they dodge tree after tree as they started gaining more and more speed.

_(Words like this mean they our talking in their mind.)_

"_Go now."_ _Eon ordered then they started climbing the trees_.

"_What do we do when we find them?"_ _Shieon asked._

"_We just listen; and don't make a sound." Eon said then they were on the branches Eon first, then Shieon then Junior._

Then they went of landing on the same branch the person in front of them landed on. They were going so fast, that when they landed on the branches leaves barely feel off.

"_Where are we going exactly?"_ _Junior asked looking around._

"_You will feel when they are close."_ _Eon said switching trees to see if they were paying attention, but they were right on her back._

"_You said their camp out is at the center of the forest?" Eon asked Junior._

"_Yeah." Junior said looking around._

"_Stop." Eon said then everything paused._

"_What?" Shieon asked confused why they stopped._

"_We're almost at the center, so look out and be aware; tell me if you feel something weird." Eon ordered._

"_Got it." Junior and Shieon said._

_Then Eon started moving a little slower. Moved from tree to tree, branch from branch_

_Then he felt something sting him in his chest._

"_I felt something." Junior and Shieon said at the same time._

"Why we're the one's that have to watch out for the Eons it's not like they will be out now." A guy said.

"That's exactly why we have the afternoon shift because they won't be out now." A female said sounding annoyed.

"_Junior." Eon said. _

"_Got it." Junior said back knowing what to do. Then he went into his vision state. And Eon read his mind to see what he was seeing._

_Then he saw a man, and a woman sitting on the ground. The guy was eating and the woman was carving something into wood with a knife. They both had on weird headbands._

"_Takeshians." Eon said sounding like a growl was supposed to come after that._

"_Don't jump to conclusions right." Junior said glaring at Eon whom eyes was jet-black_

"_Just split up and be quiet. Make a circle around them and listen." Eon said giving orders._

"_Got it." They sad then they Shieon took the right, Junior took the left and Eon stayed were he was._

"_Watch out some of these branches is weak." Eon said._

"Can we go know I'm hungry?" The guy said.

"How are you hungry if you're eating?" The woman asked annoyed.

"Because when I get done with it I'm going to be hungry." The guy said with his mouth full.

"I'm gone to kill Mamoru. Having me stuck with you. I'm supposed to be on night missions, not baby-sitting an obese new comer." The woman said annoyed.

"Mamoru said not to call me names." The guy whined.

"Manabu, shut up. I don't care if you're the leaders' younger brother. I will…" The woman yelled but then stopped when she heard something.

"Did you hear something?" The woman asked.

"No, but you hurt my ears." Manabu whined.

"_Who was that?" Eon asked._

"_Neither of us." Junior and Shieon said._

Then they heard a noise again. 

"Eiko your shift is over. Mamoru want everyone back to make plans." A guy around twenty said coming from the bushes.

'Finally, this kid is frustrating." Eiko said standing up.

"Leave the kid alone Eiko. Before Mamoru send you home, and I need you here." The guy said not sure if he was flirting or serious.

"Aw, how sweet." Eiko said sarcastically.

"Isamu did you bring any food." Manabu asked from behind them.

"Of course I did champ." Isamu said tossing him something in a rapper.

"Your brother told me you probably would be hungry." Isamu said.

"Anyone could have told you that."Eiko said rolling her eyes.

"_Come on, we can leave know." Eon said then he started heading for the other tree._

_But Junior had a vision, and Eon saw it._

"_Shieon wait." Eon said but it was to late the branch cracked and she was on the ground already._

Then they turned around.

"Who are you?" Isamu asked but before he could pull out his sword fire was heading toward them. But Isamu blocked it with a gust of wind.

Then Eon and Junior jumped down.

"Oh, she got cute friends." Eiko said looking at Eon.

They were slammed into a tree before they could get another look. When they looked back up they were gone and rocks were holding them hostage on the tree.

"Isamu were they." Manabu started.

"Yes Manabu. They were Eons." Isamu said glaring at the dust that was rising from the forest.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Did you want me for something?" Kya asked Iroh as they went down the hall.

"Yeah, I thought instead of training, we should go to the new gym." Iroh said tightening his gloves.

"Okay, that sounds good, I'm lucky I brought my gloves." Kya said then Iroh was happy she left it at that.

"Why?' Kya asked him.

'Awesome.' Iroh said to him self.

"Because we showed them training the other day it's time for something new." Iroh said.

"Okay, that lie would totally work with mom and dad, but not with me." Kya said smiling.

"Of course." Iroh said shaking his head.

"I don't really want to fight her today. I'm trying to get on her good side." Iroh said blushing a little.

"Oh, so are you two getting along." Kya asked.

"I guess you can say that." Iroh said with a wide grin on his face.

"Don't tell me." Kya said knowing that smile. Then they went down the steps.

"What." Iroh asked looking at her and he saw she knew.

"No it's not that." Iroh started.

"You two didn't" Kya said wide eyed.

'No we didn't we did nothing." Iroh said and it even sound like he was lying.

"I'm telling." Kya said laughing.

"No we weren't making out." Iroh said then Kya started at him.

"Oh shit she didn't say we were making out did she." Iroh said to himself slapping himself on his forehead.

"I'm totally telling. You know what daddy said no dating until he approves." Kya said whispering.

"We aren't dating it was just a little kiss, and it meant nothing at all." Iroh lied.

"Don't tell me it meant nothing because I'll slap you for that. It should mean something." Kya said glaring at him.

They stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Listen, alright, I'm not treating her like the other girl okay. I really like her. So don't go off telling and saying things because I don't need that now." Iroh said in more of a threatening tone.

"Is that a threat." Kya asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Then Iroh calmed down.

"Sorry but just don't say anything to her to mom to dad to anyone okay." Iroh kind of told and asked.

"Alright then, but can I tell you something." Kya said.

"What." Iroh asked annoyed.

"The only reason you want her is because she don't chase after you. So I think before you go asking her out and kissing her. Ask her on a date or even just get to know her." Kya said.

"Alright then…but only if you follow your own advice." Iroh said with a knowing tone.

Then Kya stopped and thought about what she and Iroh said.

"Hey you guys back so quick." Iroh asked seeing the Eon squad coming down the hall.

The look on their faces was not a good one.

"So whose ghost did you guys see?" Iroh asked seeing their faces.

"Nothing." Shieon said but Eon walked over to Kya.

"Yeah we're fine." Junior said returning to normal.

"Are you okay?" Eon asked Kya.

But she didn't answer.

"Kya." Eon said confused.

"…Huh, what." Kya said shaking her head.

"Are you okay?" Eon repeated himself.

"Yeah, yeah...when did you get back?" Kya asked looking behind him at Shieon and Junior who was talking to Iroh.

"We just got back like…a few seconds ago." Eon said.

'Are we ready to go or would you two like some time." Shieon said smiling bumping into Eon as she walked past him.

Then Kya blushed.

"That's funny I was going to ask you the same thing. I guess twins do know what each other _are thinking_." Eon said adding more attitudes to the ending to remind her of the command.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on let's go." Iroh yelled half way down the hall.

"I think we should go before they bite our heads off." Eon joked.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"I'm going to kill him." Simeon said writing on a piece of paper.

"Nothing happened so you can let it slide for now." Jineon said.

"Repeat the names back to me." Simeon said.

"Okay, the leader is Mamoru meaning protector, the younger brother is Manabu meaning learn. They guy is Isamu meaning courage, and Eiko meaning splendid child." Jineon said.

"Good thing you're a walking translator." Simeon said looking over the paper.

"Thank my father.' Jineon said.

"I'd rather not." Simeon said making a change to the paper.

"Here you go." Simeon said handing her the paper.

"Are we allowed to know what's going on?" Katara asked a little worried.

"I would tell you if I even knew what was going on." Jineon said.

"He didn't follow orders." Simeon yelled with his arms folded.

"Technically he doesn't have to follow orders from you in this kind of situation. You have to follow his orders." Jineon said stating the facts.

"But Junior and Shi could have listened."Simeon said feeling disrespected.

"But then again if he told them to come they had to listen to him." Jineon said.

"I don't find that fair." Simeon said like a three year old.

"So we are talking about something that could threaten our tribe, and it's not fair he wanted to see what was going on." Jineon said trying to understand.

"You're making him sound like the good guy." Simeon said.

"So you think he is the bad guy, I'm not getting it." Jineon said confused.

"Forget it we'll talk about it when we're home with him." Simeon said stopping before it even started.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Awesome place right." Iroh said. As they entered a gym; with bars for swinging and climbing, cushions for landing on and jumping over, trampolines for jumping and all sort of other things for climbing and jumping.

"They actually did a good job." Kya said.

"The funny thing is we were joking when we asked for it." Iroh said laughing then he started stretching.

"So what exactly do we do in here?" Eon asked tightening his gloves.

"Just have fun and jump and flip and do all the other things your not allowed to do in the house." Kya said as she walked over to this weird looking pool of cushions on the other side of the gym. So Eon followed her.

"What's this for." Kya asked Iroh.

"Watch out." Iroh said planning to show her.

Then he ran up and did a cart wheel and back flipped in the air and landed on the cushions.

"Got it, it's so you won't break your neck." Kya said smiling.

"That was awesome." Iroh said getting out.

Then they looked over and saw Junior lining up cushions and bars, everyone higher then the next.

"Yo, Junior what are you doing.' Iroh yelled over.

Then Junior went back and ran forward jumping over the first one with no hands. On the second one he used one hand and jumped over it from the side. Then he jumped over the next one with two hands. For the last one he leaped forward and jumped over it with two hands before his feet touched the ground he was grabbing on the bars and swinging. At the end he flipped in the air and landed on his feet.

"Obstacle course." Junior said smiling.

"Let me add a little something." Iroh said then he put a small trampoline on a cushion taller than him and pushed it over to the end of the obstacle course. He placed the trampoline in front and the cushion three feet away.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Eon asked.

"I got this. It's nothing but parkour." Iroh said then went back a couple yards and started. He jumped over the first cushion then used two hands and twisted over the next then jumped over the next with one hands then on the next one he threw his feet over him so he was doing a handstand on it then he grabbed the bar with his feet then swung to the next with his hand and used extra-strength to swing himself onto the trampoline then leaped over the huge cushion and rolled on the ground to end it.

"I know what I'm doing." Iroh said. But Eon was just wide-eyed.

"Show-offs.' Kya yelled to them.

"That one thing I like about living with guys, you always have good competition." Shieon said then they laughed.

Then they sat on a cushion.

"You know we never got to say hi or anything. I guess that's my fault being all over your brother and everything." Kya said smiling.

"I don't blame you though. That's the reaction Eon get from most girls, but I never would have thought you would fall for it." Shieon said looking at the guys.

"Why not." Kya asked confused.

"I always thought you had more will power, then other girls." Shieon said.

"Guess not." Shieon said jokingly.

"I do have will power." Kya said smiling.

"But I can't blame you Eon did miss his Ya-Ya." Shieon said in a baby voice then Eon glared over at her. Kya didn't notice it.

"I hated when you called me that as a kid ad I hate it now." Kya said rolling her eyes in a playful way.

"What was it we used to call you…oh yeah, Keon." Shieon said then she started running and Kya was right on her back.

Shieon jumped over a cushion and so did Kya she flipped on a trampoline but it look like that helped Kya get closer. Shieon used two hands to jump over a bar but Kya leaped over it and rolled. Then Shieon jumped on a trampoline and landed on a ladder and started climbing. Kya avoided the trampoline and started climbing the bars. But Shieon was ahead so she went faster. When she got to the top she had to swing on some bars that were over a pool of cushions but Shieon was four bars ahead.

"Come on Ya-Ya.' Shieon said but she shouldn't have because Kya started moving two times faster. Then Shieon swung down and started running. Kya wasn't finished yet so she decided to do some cartwheels and back flips. But when she was done she found out Kya was way faster on flat ground then obstacles. They stopped at the cushion where they started from but the boys were still on there obstacle course which look like they were mastering it because it was one after another.

"Don't tell me the prweety prwincess is tired." Shieon teased taking a breath.

"No I'm just getting started." Kya said then they were off again and it went on forever.

Later the girls tried the boy's obstacle course and with no problem got threw it without difficulties. And they had fun for the rest of the afternoon.

They finally had their first fun day, but how long would it last and how many more fun days would they have

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

Alright this chapter didn't take to long hopefully. And I am so very sorry for all the spelling mistakes and confusions.

These are some commonly confused words I have:

Had, and hade.

Mad, and made

Their, and there

Shi and she

Where, and were

Know, no

Know, now

Feel and fell

Huge, and hug

Breathe, and breathe

And much more so don't fill afraid to tell me if I made a mistake in a review or e-mail because you can get some brownie points and at the end of the story the will add up and you'll get a prize. (Remember I'm just starting this writing thing),

Okay I know you guys are like 'this isn't the end of the day you said two chapters will be for one whole day', but technically two stories did take a day and one will take a night. The truth is three stories will make up an entire 24 hour period unless it a 'to be continued'.

So until next time,

4everZutara


	15. Chapter 11

I do not own Avatar.

Rated: M for later chapters

They all sat at the dinner table Kya next to Eon. Shieon sitting between Iroh and Junior. Simeon and Jineon at one end, and Katara and Zuko at the other.

"So what did you guys do to day?" Zuko asked anyone but no one was listening.

Iroh was writing his poem Shieon was trying to get peeks. Eon and Kya were going over the training papers. Well Junior, he just didn't want to answer.

"Anyone." Simeon said.

"Okay, I know the question wasn't directed to me but I'll answer. I went to Fire and Ice then came to the palace then went to a tea shop then came back to the palace." Junior said with not much enthusiasm.

"Next." Junior said looking at Shieon.

"I did everything he did except leave the palace and go to the tea shop." Shieon said.

"Iroh." She said telling him to go next.

"Um…what, what are we talking about." Iroh asked still not paying attention.

"He did the same thing as me." Shieon said answering for him.

"Came to the palace, left the palace went to the Academy, and came back to the palace." Eon said still paying attention to the paper.

"I did the same thing as him." Kya said.

Then Iroh coughed. But Kya rolled her eyes.

"So how was the rematch?" Jineon asked Shieon seeing the other question wasn't going anywhere.

Then Kya coughed then Iroh smiled.

"We didn't have one." Shieon said trying to keep it at that.

"Why not." Simeon asked confused.

"Because, we went to this gym thingy instead." Shieon said.

"Oh, so they finished it." Zuko asked Iroh.

"If we went there, obviously they finished it." Iroh said annoyed people were asking him questions while he was doing something.

"Okay next topic." Junior said.

But no one had one.

"Okay I got one." Junior said.

"It's for Eon and Kya." Junior said as if he was on a game show. Then Eon glared at him and Kya held back her smile.

"Why did you two go the Academy?" Junior asked when Eon looked around it seemed like everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah why did we go?" Kya asked wanting to know herself.

"Because, I wanted to meet one of the people on this paper." Eon said lifting up the paper.

"Why, what was so important." Simeon asked.

"Well, on the paper it said he mastered Fire Bending when he was thirteen, and it took me until I was fifteen to bend lightning, so I was just amazed." Eon said still shocked.

"Hold on, wait, wait say what now." Iroh said shocked.

"That's impossible you have to be fifteen to master fire bending." Kya said looking at the paper.

"Technically, you can be any age as long as your teacher believes you have the requirements for it and you can control bending lightning." Zuko said.

"I can believe it, the Avatar did it." Junior said.

"But that's different." Eon said.

"How." Junior asked.

"Because he was the Avatar." Eon said.

"So what." Junior said.

"Well the avatar was under pressure." Eon said.

"How?" Junior asked messing with Eon.

"You see, you're trying to make me mad now." Eon said.

"Go ahead explain it to him. I want to know how much you know about the Avatar's life." Simeon said.

"It's like, people were telling him he had to master all four elements by summer end or basically everyone was going to die. But what I think people forgot to tell him was that it was spring." Eon said explaining himself.

"I'm pretty sure he knew it was spring time." Junior said defending himself.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't." Eon said.

"Why not?" Junior asked confused.

"I don't know maybe because he was stuck in a block of ice for a century." Eon said sarcastically.

Then Iroh laughed at his sarcasm.

"He probably was wondering why he was the only one in the world with an arrow on his head and wearing the yellow and orange cloths. He barely knew the fashion trim. So how could people expect him to know what season it was? I'm surprised he remembered he was the Avatar." Eon said serious even though everyone else found it funny.

"That is a different way at looking at it." Katara said agreeing.

"You see, even a person that been with the Avatar since he was the Avatar agrees." Eon said leaving the discussion at that.

'I don't even know why you tried." Shieon said shaking her head as she toke a drink of her tea.

"I can't wait for the next council meeting because if you're there you can probably put those old guys in there place." Zuko said.

Then Eon smiled.

"Alright you can join forces with me and Kya to take down those old guys make them feel quite dumb at the end of those meetings. Because they have been getting on my nerves since I was fourteen, and that's a long time because I don't hold grudges. So you are the new member of the team" Iroh said waiting for Eon to give him an answer but he just starred at him.

"You just are going to play me like that though." Iroh said but Eon just starred at him.

"So when do you guys start training." Simeon asked then Kya and Eon looked at Zuko.

"Um…when do you want to start?" Zuko asked.

"It doesn't really matter." Kya said knowing she preferred ASAP.

"Well first I have to inform you about the situation, you have to take a test, and then you're ready." Zuko said.

"Hold, wait what test." Kya asked.

"Wow, a test, just what I wanted." Eon said to Kya sarcastically.

"Yeah before you can teach people, you have to take a test saying you are eligible to be their teacher." Zuko said.

"What exactly is in this test?" Eon asked.

"Well it's a written test and a test making sure you remembered all the techniques. And then they give you a study guide to help you with making training suggestions." Zuko said.

"Oh, so not one test, two of them and a study. How lucky am I." Eon said sarcastically, smiling at Kya to hold back his annoyance.

"I didn't know." Kya said wanting to laugh.

"Why did you guys want to do it in the first place?" Iroh asked.

"Well, I always wanted to, and this would be a good…experience. If you want to call it that." Kya said lying.

"Yeah, and then I came along and she took advantage of my niceness, so now I'm stuck at summer camp." Eon said still being sarcastic and smiling.

"Yeah I hope you two have fun with that." Iroh said.

"So Iroh what would you be doing with your summer." Eon asked changing the subject.

"Um, lets see…parties, uh…sleeping, being invited to parties, eating, differently eating, and uh having parties." Iroh said thinking.

"I'm surprised you only said parties three times." Kya said.

"Oh, and going to beach parties. Happy now that was four." Iroh said.

The Kya rolled her eyes at him.

"How about you Junior." Iroh asked.

"Well, obviously I'm not going to be hanging out with you guys." Junior said feeling left out.

"You can hang out with us." They started to say.

"No, its okay but I think if you guys are going to ditch me at least find someone that I can hang out with. That's all I'm asking." Junior said.

"You can hang out with us Junior. Isn't that right Eon." Kya said.

Then Eon looked at Kya then at Junior then back to Kya.

"Isn't that right Eon." Kya said elbowing him in his stomach.

"To not hurt his feelings I rather not answer that question." Eon said with a serious tone.

"Thanks dude awesome. Made me feel so much better about my self." Junior said with a fake sad voice.

"Eon, stop being mean." Kya said.

"Actually, I'm being very nice. I could give him an awesome speech about how I feel about him annoying me for the summer. But I'm sparing his feelings." Eon said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well you didn't say no so I'll take that as a yes." Junior said.

"Okay whatever, because if I did say no I would say more then that." Eon said.

"If you can find me this summer then you can hang out with me. Because I'm either going to be at parties or asleep, or…not around. So your reward for finding me is hanging out with me." Iroh said as if he was so busy.

"I'll keep that in mind." Junior said not really caring.

"So what's going on with you and Seng?" Iroh asked.

"End of discussion." Junior said going back to his food.

"Who's Seng?" Shieon asked confused.

The tea almost came out of Kya nose because she was holding back her laugh.

"Oh, dude my bad." Iroh said not knowing he didn't tell Shieon about her.

"Who is she your girlfriend?" Shieon said understanding and starring at Junior.

"You guys work fast." Simeon said surprised.

"No." Junior said not making eye contact.

"She's his interest.' Eon said then Kya elbowed him.

"Stop it." Kya said smiling.

"Can I meet her?" Shieon said with a serious voice.

Then Iroh almost started choking on his tea.

"Are you okay?" Eon asked laughing when he saw Iroh face because he was laughing and choking at the same time.

But Iroh waved his hand assuring him he was alright. Then he took a drink of his tea.

"I'm so sorry." Iroh started.

"That was just too funny." Iroh said "Can I meet her?" Iroh said repeating the statement Shieon said then turned around to see Shieon glaring at him.

"Or it wasn't funny at all." Iroh said not wanting to make her mad.

"Anyway, can I?" Shieon asked.

'You see the thing is I would like to actually start going out with her before we break up. That is if you don't mind." Junior said with a serious.

"I don't even know the girl I would at least like to meet her." Shieon said.

"You know her." Kya said.

"How." Shieon asked.

"Okay, think back to my tenth birthday party." Kya said then every body face changed.

Junior's mouth dropped.

Iroh couldn't say anything he just covered his mouth looking at Shieon with wide eyes.

"Oh my." Eon said with a serious and worried voice.

Then Shieon smiled and looked at Junior.

"Really Simeon you couldn't find anyone else." Shieon said smiling remembering.

"Dude I can't believe I forgot that. That was the first girl fight I ever witnessed and it was on my birthday I felt so special." Iroh said laughing.

"If you don't want drama or anything, I suggest you find another girl, because _I_ can see right now that that's not going to work out." Eon said.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know that was the same girl." Junior said apologizing.

"Um…what exactly happened?" Zuko asked.

"You don't remember. Okay you see it all started when we was at the pool right and." Iroh started.

"Don't do it." Kya said focusing on something else.

Then Iroh looked at what she was focusing on and it was Shieon who was staring him down.

"I dare you to." Shieon said with a devilish smile.

Then Iroh looked at Eon who was mouthing 'don't say anything' and he even looked scared.

"Uh….so how do you guys like the chicken I think the chicken was lovely.' Iroh said changing the subject.

"We didn't have chicken." Shieon said still smiling at him.

"Just don't say anything at all." Eon said returning to his food like he didn't say anything.

"I still want to meet her, again." Shieon said.

Then everyone started talking at once.

"Not trying to be mean but just leave the girl alone, forever. I mean don't even look in her direction." Eon said warning him.

"I can help you find another girl." Iroh said trying to help.

"Junior, I am so sorry for introducing you to her. I will take responsibility for your decision." Kya said feeling bad.

"You guys seem scared to death, what happened." Simeon asked.

"Okay I think we are done here." Junior said trying to get out of there.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"I guess I'll see you tonight, at your place." Eon said grinning.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get hurt." Kya said worry.

"Don't worry, and even if I do get hurt you can kiss it and make it feel better." Eon said smiling.

"Maybe we can even take a mid-night swim. How romantic." Kya said smiling.

"That is after we get finish talking about some things." Eon said.

"Yeah we do have stuff to talk about." Kya said blushing.

___________________________________________________________________

"I will have your poem done by time you leave tomorrow." Iroh said.

"You don't have to rush." Shieon said.

"I'm not this is actually easier than I thought, and it's kind of deep.' Iroh said.

"Well I hope its deep enough." Shieon said smiling.

Then he smiled his smile back.

___________________________________________________________________

"We should do this again sometime." Zuko said.

"When ever you want." Simeon said.

"So you'll be here tomorrow." Katara asked Shieon.

"We probably will be here everyday knowing Eon." Jineon said smiling.

"Tell me if Junior have a vision or something." Katara said

"Of course." Jineon said.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

Then they entered the house.

"We need to go over some things now that everyone is here." Eon said.

"Yes we do." Simeon said getting mad.

'First we need to send a letter to grandpa; because I'm a hundred percent sure these are Takeshians.' Eon said.

"So do you think that explains our headaches?" Jineon asked.

"Yeah, whether any one wants to believe it or not they are still Eons and they are still connected to us in a way so when they use their powers we are going to feel it." Eon said.

"What's with you going out looking for them when I said to wait?" Simeon asked.

"If we didn't go it was a chance we could have never got that information again, so be happy." Eon said.

"Why did you two go?" Simeon asked Junior and Shieon.

"Don't blame them, Simeon, I told them to come they had no choice but to follow orders." Eon said folding his arms.

"What exactly should I write in the letter?" Jineon asked ready with her paper and ink brush.

"Alright write this. I have some bad news the Takeshians are coming our way. By now they are probably in the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom. So contact the Qwians, and Shyus to keep a look out around there. The leader of our people name is Mamoru which means protector, and he is told to be the Grandson of Takeshi himself. So if you do not mind can you investigate on that and notice us as soon as you find something out. From Prince Eon." Eon finished.

"Why put your name." Simeon asked.

"Because if we put your name we won't get a letter back." Eon said rolling his eyes.

"Are we going back out I'm ready.' Junior said tightening his gloves.

"Yeah, but not for long I'm pretty sure they have look outs now." Eon said.

"So what are we going to do?" Shieon said.

"_We _are not doing anything; you are staying home this time. I do not need you scaring me like that again.' Eon said pointing at her.

Then Shieon glared at him." Understood." Shieon said seeing he really cared.

"Junior and I are going to go out. You guys stay here." Eon said.

"You aren't going back out.' Simeon said.

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you." Eon said.

'You might be able to give me orders, but you are still my son." Simeon said.

"When it comes to things like this it doesn't really matter." Eon said.

"You are not going." Simeon said

"Excuse me." Eon asked.

"You are not going anywhere. You don't know what the Takeshians are capable of. We all can go out together, but right now we need to sit this out." Simeon said.

"What do you mean sit this out, we are putting people in danger and they don't even know what's coming." Eon said.

"So be it." Simeon said.

"I can't let that happen." Eon said.

"He's just worried about Kya give him a break." Shieon said.

"Stay out of this." Eon said pointing at her.

"No, Eon you know its true just live with it." Shieon argued.

"What is she talking about, Eon." Simeon asked.

"She doesn't even know." Eon said glaring at her.

"Eon, Junior and I was there when you kissed her okay, you don't have to lie." Shieon said.

"What did we tell you about building relationship with humans so quickly?" Simeon said.

"I gave you a command and you broke it." Eon said in a serious voice.

Then Eon stared at him.

"So my life belongs to you for a week, do your worst." Shieon said rolling her eyes.

"You know they can't resist wanting us." Simeon said.

"Is that my problem?" Eon yelled back.

"Yes it is. I hope you know what you are doing. Do not go mess with this girl's life she is the future of the Fire Nation and right now the future is looking good." Simeon said threatening him.

"It would look even better with me in it." Eon said grinning.

"Ha-ha go ahead playa, playa." Junior said liking Eon statement.

"Eon, trust me I'm not playing, you will be forbidden to see her if she is distracting your focus." Simeon said.

"How I'm suppose to help it humans have effects on us too, but we just manage to control it." Eon said.

"That's not the same thing, Eon." Simeon said.

"Explain." Eon commanded.

"Are features draw humans in, they can't help that." Simeon explained.

"But they are so…innocent and unaware of their surroundings that I can't do anything but be tempted." Eon said thinking.

"Eon, you kissed that girl. Do you know what that can do to her?" Simeon asked.

"No, but I'm guessing I'm going to find out." Eon said starring at him.

"Eon, just go and think about this for a minute." Jineon said setting up the plan.

"Go where, think about what. I'm fine. He's the one that got the problem" Eon said.

"Just go for a walk around town see how it feels to be surrounded by humans and try to control yourself." Jineon said.

"I don't need to learn how to control myself I already know." Eon said feeling offended.

"Obviously you can't if you kissed Kya." Simeon argued.

"I didn't do that because I had to I did it because I wanted to." Eon argued back.

"So you like her." Jineon asked.

"More than any girl from our tribe. That's for sure" Eon said.

"Well than you need to control what you want." Simeon said.

"I control my body, not the other way around so don't worry about me and my actions." Eon said getting mad.

"Obviously your body does control you because the real Eon wouldn't do that. Now would he." Simeon said making a point.

Then Eon had to think about it and it frustrated him to think that someone or something could be controlling him.

"You know its true Eon." Simeon said.

"Dad I think you should stop." Shieon said seeing Eons frustration.

"If you even think of having relation with her." Simeon started.

Then Eon turned around with his eyes black. So Junior rushed over to him to calm him down.

"Dude he's just playing around, you know dad." Junior said putting his hand on both his shoulders. But Eon paid him no attention.

"Simeon, stop it." Jineon said to Simeon Sr.

"Why, he should be reminded what will happen." Simeon said smiling.

But that just frustrated Eon even more.

"He knows already your just going to make it worst." Shieon said.

"E, its cool man just calm down. You know more than all of us what the consequences are. Daddy is just trying to mess with you." Junior said.

"It's working." Eon said in a deep evil voice.

"Don't let him get to you; you're stronger than that, Jameon. Come on lets go." Junior said putting his arm around Eon shoulder and heading toward the door.

Then as soon as he touched the knob.

"You can make a mistake and kill her." Simeon called out, but Junior wasn't surprised when he found out Eon wasn't under his arm. Then he heard a crash, and Simeon was on the ground.

"I am not you; I would never do that in my life. I can control my actions. So _do not_ play with me like that." Eon whispered in a threatening voice. And Simeon was scared by how Eon reacted.

"How would you like it if I made a mistake and killed you?" Eon asked then he was out the door before Simeon could answer. So Junior went after him.

"Thanks a lot dad. Now who do you think has to deal with that tomorrow?" Shieon said helping him up.

"Nice." Jineon said shaking her head and walking up the stairs. Then Shieon followed her.

___________________________________________________________________

"Dude, wait." Junior said catching up to Eon who was heading for the forest.

"What do you want?" Eon asked.

"To know where you are going." Junior said stopping him.

"Away from here." Eon said.

"I know you have to command me and stuff but I'm your older brother so now I want you to listen." Junior said and Eon saw he wasn't trying to be the boss of him so he listened.

Then they sat down on the ground.

"Daddy knows that you would never do something like that." Junior started.

"Then why did he say it." Eon asked.

"Because, we don't have enough time to make every mistake he want us to learn from his. So at times we need to be reminded of things." Junior said.

"Why did he just say that then?" Eon yelled frustrated.

"Because he didn't think he had to. No one knew you were going to react that way." Junior said explaining.

Then Eon turned his head the other way.

"You must really love her." Junior said smiling.

"I can't help it she have more appealing features, and personalities. Then the girls from the tribe." Eon said grinning.

"I know what you mean. They are so…unique." Junior said thinking about Seng.

"Alright I think we should go back home." Eon said getting up.

"Dude please, go tell Kya I said hi." Junior said getting up and making his way back home.

"But what about them." Eon asked.

"I'll just say I didn't find you." Junior said disappearing.

"_Thanks_." Eon said in his mind.

"_No prob_." Junior said back

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"How am I going to tell him?" Kya said nervously brushing her hair.

"I wanted to but something Iroh said made me think." Kya said to her.

"He's never going to believe that 'something Iroh said' I don't even believe it." Kya said.

"What was I thinking, telling him I wanted to…ugh." Kya said.

"Maybe he won't remember." Kya said.

"Yeah right he won't remember it's just that the Princess of the Fire Nation said she wanted to sleep with you but it's really nothing." Kya said to herself pacing.

"We probably won't even get to that all the stuff we have to talk about." Kya said then she heard a knock on the door.

"Alright here I go." Kya said then opened the door.

"You don't need to knoc…." Kya started then saw who it was. It was one of her servants.

"Princess, your father wanted me to make sure you were okay." The servant said.

"Um…yeah I'm about to go to sleep." Kya lied.

"Alright then." The servant said then walked away.

"Oh…kay that was weird." Kya said closing the door then turned around and jumped when she saw Eon on her bed.

"So your dad has spies that should be fun." Eon said.

"What the…how did you get in here?"Kya asked.

"Does it matter I'm here aren't I." Eon said getting up smiling.

"I guess it doesn't." Kya said then kissed him.

"So what is our schedule for tonight?" Eon said walking Kya over to her bed,

"Well…we should talk about all the stuff we needed to talk about." Kya said stalling.

"Alright what's first?" Eon asked.

"The thing with me and Embar." Kya said.

"Okay start." Eon said then he saw Kya had a confused look.

"Start what I already said he was my ex-boyfriend." Kya said confused.

"What did you mean by the guy you put in charge of ruining the Fire nations youth." Eon asked.

"Alright I have to start with telling you about this organization Iroh and I started. So when we were sixteen there was a gang in the Fire Nation that killed some important people. So Iroh and I wanted to stop it. So as we looked into it my Uncles and Aunts, the leaders of the other Nations, were saying they had the same problem. We later found out that the gang was world wide. So Iroh and I decided to start an organization that could stop them. So we did, there was more people then we thought willing to help because the gang killed some of their relatives. I met Embar at one of the recruiting he said he would do anything to help because that gang killed both his parents. And that's how we got together. So we started the organization that my father didn't know about. So Iroh and I sent letters to our cousins in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe telling them about this organization. And then sooner or later we became world wide too. So one day this gang came after my father not knowing that we had forces ourselves, and we attacked back, and we chased them off knowing that we he surprise on our side because they didn't know about us. So that day my father found out about us and that gang did too. As that day went on we didn't hear or see that gang nor Iroh come to find he was shot by an arrow in his chest." Kya said holding back tears.

"What happened?" Eon asked.

"No one really knows only person that was with him was Cheng, and he was too paranoid to remember." Kya said.

"So my father ordered a council meeting, and they said that we had to stop this organization because it was turning out to be a gang its self. But that same day they attacked again. Iroh and I couldn't do anything and that day people were killed because Iroh and I weren't there to give orders. Come to find out some of those kids were heirs to big estates of the Fire Nation. So basically when I became Fire Lord those kids would have been the new council members. My dad told us that we had to stop what was happening. So Iroh and I had a plan. We would retire but didn't end the organization so I put Embar in charge of it to take Iroh and my spot as leader. So that lasted for a good week, but then my dad thought something was up with me still being around Embar because he didn't know we were together so he ordered me to not see him anymore and so we broke up. Iroh and I didn't really look at it as a _gang_ we thought we were the new generation of the White Lotus. But we didn't know how wrong we were" Kya said shaking her head.

"What happened with your cousins?" Eon asked.

"Well nothing happened there and they kept it a secret from their parents too so their organization is still going on there as well." Kya said.

"So this organization is still going on too, but we aren't a part of it, and we don't have attacks like before but we are waiting for them to come back. As far as my parents know the gang is gone, but the truth is they aren't. That happened a year ago and up to this day my mother feels as though I should stay in a child's place and leave that to the adults. Matter of fact the day you guys came back we had an argument about it." Kya said.

"So what is going on with you and Embar now?" Eon asked.

"We still talk because he needs me to see what are the kids he recruit background to make sure they aren't as important for the Fire Nations future as the others." Kya said.

Then Eon nodded his head.

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about. Iroh and I calls him, HIM. It's an inside joke." Kya said smiling.

"Alright then next is Cheng, who is he?" Eon asked.

"He is Embars younger brother, and the twin brother of the girl I introduced Junior to." Kya said.

"Seng and Cheng should have figured." Eon said.

"He is also part of the organization. Iroh helped him get a job as one of the guards for the front gate." Kya said.

"So I guess that's it right." Eon said.

"No, you don't get off that easy. We have to talk about last night remember." Kya said smiling.

"Oh yeah." Eon said.

Then Kya folded her legs on the bed and faced him.

"Last night you said that you loved me." Kya started.

"Yes I did." Eon said smiling.

"Now my question is do you love me or are you _in_ love with me." Kya asked.

"A little bit of both." Eon said thinking.

"But we barely know each other." Kya said.

"You said that…"Eon started but Kya cut him off.

"I know what I said and I don't know why I said it but we should take this a step at a time." Kya said.

"I'm glad that you feel that way because now we are on the same page." Eon said.

"We can be on the same page but are we in the same book." Kya asked.

"What do you mean?" Eon asked confused.

"What I think taking a step at a time is going out on dates then dating. Not dating then going out on dates." Kya explained.

"I see so you don't want to secretly date." Eon asked.

"No I think we should at least wait a week then you can ask me on a date." Kya said.

"Does that mean no more visits and no more kissing?" Eon asked.

"…..Yes that mean no more visits and no more kissing. We should take it slower than what we are doing." Kya said with not much enthusiasm.

"So what does that mean?" Eon asked still confused.

"It means from now until you ask me on date we're just friends." Kya said.

But Eon was silent taking that in.

"So do you want me to leave?" Eon asked.

"No, no you don't have to if you don't want to." Kya said.

"Okay good because I was told something about a mid-night swim." Eon said smiling.

"Alright I'll go change into my bathing suit." Kya said going to her bed room.

Then Eon headed to the pool.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"Simeon I swear to Agni if Eon doesn't come back to night I am not speaking to you." Jineon threatened from her spot starring at the ceiling under the covers.

"The boy has issues he needs to handle." Simeon argued from in the bathroom.

"You're the one who gave him the issues." Jineon argued back.

"Sooner or later he was going to have to deal with the fact it's possible." Simeon said walking out the bathroom.

"Why couldn't it be later?" Jineon asked.

"Because his hormones are working faster then I thought." Simeon said getting in the bed.

Then she sighed.

"Don't worry he'll be okay." Simeon said then tried to kiss her but she turned around so he was facing her back.

"You better hope he is for your sake." Jineon threatened.

"Good night, to you too." Simeon said dimming the candles.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"How come you didn't get in yet?" Kya asked walking out with her red bikini that had gold trimming around it.

"Because I was a…I was…um I was…, what was the question again." Eon asked stunned by what she was wearing.

"Why didn't you get in yet?" Kya repeated sitting next to him at the edge of the pool.

"I was waiting for you to come." Eon said starring at her.

"Well I'm here." Kya said then hopped in the pool.

"How deep is it?" Eon asked as Kya came back to the surface.

"Why, can't you swim?" Kya asked smiling.

"Yeah." Eon said then got in.

"Ten feet on this end twelve down there." Kya said pointing to the other side.

Then she noticed something about him he looked more handsome than before if that was possible. His hair was getting wavy like it was this morning, but she did know why maybe it was because he got it wet.

"Is something wrong?" Eon asked.

"No…um your hair it gets wavy when you get it wet." Kya told and asked at the same time.

"Yeah it's a family trait. I don't like it though it makes me look different." Eon said.

Then Kya took a minute to take in all his features. He had facial hair it looks as though he shaved his mustache but he did have a beard growing. You could tell his baby face was going away because his cheek bone was still rounded a little. And then his light purple eyes set everything off. It was like he wasn't _human_. He was a spirit sent down to woo her. And it was working and she didn't even notice he didn't have a shirt on. Oh my god he didn't have a shirt on. Then Kya burst out of her fantasy and started to blush a scarlet red.

"So are you going to tell me something isn't wrong now?" Eon asked with his right eye brow raised.

"Do you know you are a beautiful person?" Kya asked him serious.

"Not…really. People tell me that I'm handsome but I'm not the type of person who go and look at myself in the mirror." Eon said blushing a little.

"You know when we actually go public Fire Nation teen is going to want me and you to be on the cover of the magazine." Kya said smiling.

"Seriously, or are you joking." Eon asked

"Seriously, you can ask Iroh he used to be on the cover of Fire Nation teen every month and he had a new girlfriend every month." Kya said.

"I guess that's cool." Eon said.

"Yeah so you're going to be a model." Kya said.

"What?"" Eon asked confused.

"Yeah, who ever is on the cover of Fire Nation teen will become a model. And other magazines will want you to model for them. Right now I'm a model Iroh is definitely a model. Tai Ming is a model because of that week she went out with Iroh. Mostly all the people I know are models." Kya said.

"Wow." Eon said choked.

"Yup." Kya said then they had an awkward silence.

"So…what changed your mind?" Eon asked in a serious voice.

"About what?" Kya asked playing dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about." Eon said coming closer to her if that was even possible they were already face to face.

"Well, believe it or not it's something Iroh said made me change my mind." Kya said then he looked at her with a confused look.

"Well, it's something I was telling Iroh and then he made me realize what I was saying and basically it was something I should have been doing, not telling him." Kya said explaining but it didn't look like he believed her.

"So what is it that you were telling him?" Eon asked.

"Well I was saying that _if_ he did like Shi, that he should take his time by first getting to know her than by going out on dates then go public." Kya said.

"So he likes my sister?" Eon asked thinking.

"I'm not sure but it's starting to look like it." Kya said.

Then Eon was thinking.

"What's wrong?" Kya asked confused.

"Well, I was just thinking, if we went out and they went out at the same time wouldn't it look kind of weird." Eon said.

"Yeah, I guess it would but I don't think anyone would really care." Kya said.

"I don't but we'll see so starting tomorrow just friends. No kissing, no flirting, no visits." Eon said with less enthusiasm as he went down the list.

"We can still hang out though, so it's not that bad." Kya said trying to cheer him up.

But his face just totally changed it look like he was about to pass out.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked.

"I don't feel too good." Eon said holding his stomach.

"Okay I think we should get out." Kya said then she helped Eon to the side of the pool.

"You should get dry." Kya said but as she touched him it felt like he was drying himself.

"You're burning up." Kya said then she put her hand on his forehead.

"You don't have a fever." Kya said.

"I think I should get home." Eon said standing up.

"Sure I think your parents are probably worried about you." Kya said.

"Don't worry my parents don't know were I'm at." Eon said.

"Well that will probably worry them more." Kya said then she turned around to find him a towel.

"Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow right." Kya said but she didn't get an answer so she turned around and no one was there.

_____________________________oO0Oo________________________________

Okay my people that was a short chapter but hard to write. Like before I said these night time chapters are good for drawings so it won't hurt.

Me: So I have some good news and bad news. Which one you want first.

Fan: Bad news.

Me: Okay as some of you probably know there is a new avatar series "Avatar: Dawning of Darkness" (I can't really go into details.). But I'm a part of it.

*Fan raises hand.

Me: Yes.

Fan: I have a question

Me: And for those of you asking what am I doing for it. Well Sherlock Homie I'm a writer.

Fan: Never mind.

Me: Now for the good news.

*Fan silent.*

Me: That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop this fanfic it means that they are going to come a little slower. Because right after I get done typing this I'm already starting on the next chapter so by time you read this I'm already half way done.

Fans: *cheer, applause*

Me: Thank you, thank you.

So support Dawning of Darkness by watching, and support me by reviewing.

Love,

4everZutara


	16. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Rated M: for language

The day of the party has arrived everyone is excited, but Kya is worried because she haven't heard from Eon since he ran off the other night and that was two days ago.

"Mommy what's wrong with me." Eon asked from his spot resting his head on his mom lap.

"We aren't sure yet but you will be fine." Jineon said and then looked at Simeon.

"This is what happens when you try to build relations with a human." Simeon said reading a paper.

"What do the…stupid results say?" Eon asked as he coughed.

"You just have an influenza caused by being attracted to humans more then one way. I could go into detail but you wouldn't care because it's not going to stop you." Simeon said.

"So am I going to be okay?" Eon asked not really caring about what he was talking about.

"Basically if you go near Kya now you will feel as good as new but once you get away from her you are going to feel ten times worst. So you have a tough decision to make be with her now and feel better but when you leave her tonight feel worst, or be with out her for another day and get better, then you can be with her for I don't know how long and she has no effect on you." Simeon said.

"…If I was to go now how longer will I have this flu." Eon asked.

"Well this is three-day flu, so every time you get near her you are adding three more days." Simeon said then Eon looked at Jineon.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Can you hurry this up man?" Junior asked Iroh who was sighing autographs for his_ fans_.

"Alright, sorry ladies but I got to go now, but I can finish this at the party tonight at Fire and Ice." Iroh said making his way out the crowd.

"Bye Iroh." They said.

"Bye." Iroh said waving.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Iroh said speed walking down the hall.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Junior asked.

"Well first we going to go to Fire and Ice then we are going to find you something to wear. Then we got to go back to Fire and Ice to make sure every thing is ready. Then go home get dressed then we pick up our dates, who I have no idea are, then go to the party." Iroh said.

"Sounds like a good plan. By the way my date is Seng. I figured you asked my sister." Junior said.

"Not yet but in case she say no I got to have a back up plan. Anyway where is your sister?" Iroh asked.

"She went some where with Kya to find something to wear, like two hours ago." Junior said.

"Where is Eon?" Iroh asked not caring but wanting to seem like he only cared about Shieon.

"Well he's at home. I think he caught a cold." Junior said.

"He's going to be able to make the party right." Iroh asked worried.

"Of course he's coming even if I have to drag him." Junior said smiling. Then they saw Kya and Shieon coming down the hall.

"Back so soon are we." Junior asked seeing the two guards carrying four bags.

"Yeah it wasn't as crowded as we thought come to find out no one knew about the party at all so we helped you out." Kya said smiling

"What a good host you are." Shieon said grinning.

"If you are trying to go to Fire Fashion don't think about it. They are crowded. Se we stopped at cool down." Kya said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Junior said.

"What time are you going to be back?" Kya asked.

"You'll know when you hear girls screaming." Iroh said smiling then they started walking again.

"Girls always have to go shopping that would last a week, but it's only for one day." Iroh said.

"If you go out with my sister you will get used to it." Junior said

"So you are cool with me going out with your sister." Iroh asked surprised.

"No, but I wouldn't be mad either." Junior said.

"I know you wouldn't be its just Jameon I'm worried about." Iroh said.

"What did him and you have against each other?" Junior asked.

"We never really liked each other because I knew he liked my sister and he knew I liked his. So it's sort of that kind of rivalry thing going on." Iroh explained.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" Junior said looking up seeing Eon, Simeon Sr., and Jineon walking their way.

"What are you guys doing hear." Junior asked looking at Eon.

"We didn't have anything to do so we wanted to come over to the palace." Simeon said but as Junior looked at Eon he looked like he was in pain but was trying to not show it.

"Are you okay?" Junior asked him.

But he didn't answer.

"He'll be fine." Jineon said patting Eons shoulder.

"Alright then guess we'll see you later." Junior said then they walked off.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we can leave now and no days will be added." Simeon said.

Then it took Eon a minute to answer.

"I'll just have to endure it." Eon said then started walking off towards the steps to the next floor.

"Are you going to tell him the truth?" Jineon asked Simeon.

"No not yet." Simeon said then they made their way to the living room.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Which one will go better the silver or the gold?" Kya asked as she laid her red short dress on the bed with her gold and silver accessories.

"It depends are you wearing your crown." Shieon asked.

"No I probably won't." Kya said.

"Then wear the silver it will look different." Shieon said.

"Alright then." Kya said then took away the gold and replaced it with another silver set.

"Which silver?" Kya asked as she laid out a necklace with pearls hanging down from every where and pearl earrings to go with it. The other one was a necklace with one heart hanging down and earrings with hearts hanging down on them.

"The pearls look much better." Shieon said finally making a decision.

"Alright so I have my outfit." Kya said then hung her clothes up in her closet, and placed her jewelry in its box.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kya asked.

"It's me." Kya heard an unfamiliar deep voice say.

"Should I let him in?" Shieon asked as she walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Kya asked confused.

"It's Eon." Shieon said confused by her not knowing who it was.

Then she opened the door to a totally new person. It was a guy who was three inches taller than Eon. He had some what of a mustache now his beard grew. And he looked more masculine.

Kya was speechless.

"Hi." He said with his deep voice.

Then Shieon saw them starring at each other.

"You know what…I'm going to take my stuff home and, um do something else that doesn't involve me being in here." Shieon said smiling then picked up her bags and walked out.

"So…what have you been up to?" Eon asked her grinning.

"Nothing much, I thought you were sick." Kya said looking him up and down.

"I was, well I still am." Eon said sitting down.

"You don't look like it." Kya said flirting.

"Thank you." Eon said not flirting back.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Kya asked.

"Yeah but I don't really want to." Eon said.

"Why not?" Kya asked sitting next to him.

"Because, I don't have anyone to go with." Eon said moving away from her.

"You mean as a date." Kya said smiling.

"Yeah." Eon said feeling weird when Kya moved closer.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So you finally made it." Zuko said seeing Jineon and Simeon walk in.

"Yeah, we were stuck with the big baby seeing what was wrong with him." Simeon said then Jineon pushed him.

"It's true." Simeon said then they sat down.

"What was wrong with him?" Zuko asked.

"Well in a way he is already starting to feel connected to Kya so his body is working more faster since he is moving faster then any of us thought. So he caught the second stage of the precalcuting, but he thinks it's the flu." Simeon said.

"What do you mean by second stage?" Zuko asked confused.

"Well first it's precalculating; he already did that. Then he has to calculate; that's what he's doing now, then when it's over he officially calculated. There are many symptoms through out each stage so we are just getting started." Simeon explained.

"What are the symptoms he has now?" Katara asked.

"Well now he is feeling pain when he is away from Kya and it last three days so the more he see her the more it hurts and the longer it last." Jineon said.

"So is he home now." Katara asked.

"No." Jineon said shaking her head.

"He said if being around her is going to hurt him more, he's just going to have to endure it." Simeon said.

"I give him one thing he doesn't relinquish." Zuko said shocked.

"I just wonder how long is it going to last." Simeon said worried.

""He said the only reason he is doing it now is because he doesn't want to miss the party. But I told him he doesn't have to lie to me." Jineon said.

Then Simeon saw Shieon walking by the door.

"Don't tell me you went shopping." Simeon said starring at her.

"No, I just have bags with new clothes in them that I purchased at a store." Shieon said knowing she was busted.

"Very funny, where are you going?"Jineon asked.

"Home to put my stuff away, and I probably come back." Shieon said.

"Where is your brother?"Simeon asked.

"…I have no idea I thought he was still home." Shieon said lying.

"Where did you just come from?" Simeon asked.

"Kya's room." Shieon said trying to get out of there.

"And he wasn't there." Jineon asked confused.

"Nope." Shieon said then they looked at her with a knowing look.

"Well, I would love to stay and chit chat but I have things to do." Shieon said then walked away.

Then Simeon and Jineon looked at each other.

"She's lying." They said smiling.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"It takes forever to get there with this slow horse. We should have taken Romeo." Junior said but Iroh was busy looking out the window trying to find a date.

"Yo, Ro." Junior called.

"Yo." He said as he came back in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Junior asked.

"I'm trying to find a girl that look like she belongs with me." Iroh said being cocky.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?" Junior asked.

"Oh my God, did you see the wings on that angel." Iroh said as they rode past a grope of girls.

"Iroh." Junior yelled.

"What man can't you see I'm on a mission?" Iroh yelled back.

"How much longer." Junior asked again.

Then Iroh went to go look back out the window.

"Iroh." Junior yelled again because he didn't answer.

"I'm trying to see if I see Fire and Ice yet." Iroh said lying.

"Hi Iroh." A girl said.

"How you doing." Iroh said back smiling his smile.

"Iroh." Junior yelled mad this time.

"Okay, okay it's right here." Iroh said then the carriage stopped.

"Jeez man, don't hate the player, hate the game." Iroh said as he got out.

"I hate the effort." Junior said annoyed.

"So basically they are going to show you a book. It's going to have different decorations in it and you choose two. One for the actually party room, one for the VIP room." Iroh explained.

"That's it." Junior asked.

"Well after that he has to give you these wrist bands for your VIP's. When he asks you do you want it public or private, say public more people will come. And then all you have to do is hand out your wrist bands to your VIP people and you just get ready." Iroh said then they walked in and saw Double M holding two books.

"Hey, Mr. Manager." Iroh said smiling.

"Hey Iroh I was just coming down to look for you." Double M said.

"Can we make this quick because we have a lot of stuff to do. I already explained to him what he has to do." Iroh said as if he was a business man.

"Alright then." Double M said.

"You know what, how about you handle this because I don't really know what I'm doing." Junior said to Iroh.

"If you say so." Iroh said then walked in.

"Alright the party rooms red and gold number four. The VIP room purple number one and public." Iroh said knowing all the questions he was going to ask.

"Okay then." Double M said writing all that in his book.

"Purple." Junior asked Iroh confused.

"The ladies love purple." Iroh said smiling then Junior understood.

"Okay then you have eight VIP wristbands, use them wisely." Double M said handing them to Junior but Iroh took them before he could.

"Don't worry I'll let you see who I give them too." Iroh said but Junior still looked worried.

Alright then I'll see you guys later and remember paparazzi." Double M said then he walked away.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So now what?" Shieon asked her self as she walked out of her house.

"I can go back to the palace." Shieon said answering her question.

Then she walked toward the palace gate, and saw Cheng.

"Or I can talk to Cheng." Shieon said seeing that as the better option.

Then she walked over to him.

"Hey." She said but he turned his head.

"Hey." He said back sounding like he was hiding something.

"What's up?" She asked trying to look at his face but he just turned around more.

"Nothing much, you." He said.

"What's wrong?" Shieon asked worried.

Then he turned around and revealed a scar on the right side of his face going from his forehead to his cheek. It looks like he was hit with a fire whip.

"What happened?" Shieon asked worried.

"It's embarrassing but I was in a little accident with a sword trying to show off." Cheng said smiling but Shieon knew he was lying.

"Are you okay?" Shieon asked trying to touch it but he backed up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said assuring her but she didn't believe him.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Shieon said,

"Wait." Cheng said before she could walk away.

"Yeah." She asked turning back around.

"Well I…uh heard it was a party…tonight, and um I get off my shift early. So uh…I though, you know…if you aren't going with Iroh maybe we could go together…if you want to." Cheng said a little nervous.

"Um." Shieon said because she knew Iroh was going to ask her but it would also teach Iroh a lesson.

"Sure, that would be nice." Shieon said smiling.

"It's because I know you and Iroh are…wait, you said yeah. But…I though you and Iroh were…a thing." Cheng said confused.

"So you thought Iroh and I were together but you still asked me." Shieon said confused and smiling.

"Well, I had to try." He said smiling.

"Well, when you try you often succeed." Shieon said smiling.

"So um I guess I'll meet you there." Cheng said smiling.

"Sure thing." Shieon said then started walking.

"Why did I do that to that poor boy he doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Shieon said shaking her head.

"Maybe it would show Iroh how it feels to get played." Shieon said with a plan.

"I shouldn't do that to Cheng though that would not be right." Shieon said feeling bad.

"Well he did ask me and that's at least I can do for putting him in an awkward position by asking him about his scar." Shieon said.

"I see your talking to yourself; I guess that's the best thing to do when no one listens." Eon said walking over to Shieon with Kya behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Shieon asked.

"Well actually we were about to leave to go to the Academy again, would you like to join us." Eon asked nicely which wasn't usual for him.

Then Kya gave him a confused look.

"Alright then." Shieon said confused her self.

Then they started walking.

"I'm surprised you already managed to whip him into shape." Shieon whispered knowing Eon could hear her if he wanted to.

"I didn't have anything to do with it. He has been acting weird all day." Kya said staring at him, but he wasn't paying attention to them at all."

"For some reason I actually believe you. He has been acting pretty weird lately since he got sick. Maybe that has something to do with it." Shieon said making it one of her goals to find out what was wrong with him.

"Probably." Kya said hoping it was his illness and not her.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Zuko asked.

"Well nothing really." Simeon said.

"Yeah, since Eon isn't there he need to find some one else to mess with." Jineon said rolling her eyes.

"I don't mess with him. I just tell him things he already knows but need to be reminded about." Simeon said in a matter of fact tone.

Then Jineon glared at him but he paid her no mind.

"You guys can come over here so we can look over the contract of the arranged marriage." Zuko said thinking of stuff.

"What arranged marriage." They all asked confused.

"You know the one we are supposed to use if they lose the bet." Zuko said reminding Simeon.

"It's no point to it, but I guess we don't have anything else to do." Simeon said.

"Why is it no point to it?" Jineon asked him confused.

"Because you guys basically already won because he likes her she likes him, Junior is going to get them together and well he doesn't like me so he isn't going to listen." Simeon said slouching down.

"Aw, don't give up so easily you still have a chance to…make it a tie." Jineon said in a baby voice.

"How can it possibly be a tie?" Simeon asked annoyed.

"Um…let's say if they do want to get married but not when we tell them too." Jineon said making up something.

"That isn't possible of happening, if we say they can get married; Eon is going to won't to get married the next day, and Kya is going to want to get married that day. With the precalculating every thing is weird." Simeon said explaining.

"So the only reason they like each other is because of the calculating." Katara asked.

"No, at some points in the calculating they let them be normal and feel what they want to feel, if they don't like each other the calculating will stop and they are free, but if they do the precalculating will go on and they won't get another chance to make that decision until the day before the wedding." Jineon explained.

"The calculating started two days ago so if they liked each other before that that was them." Simeon said.

"So does Eon know about it yet?" Zuko asked.

"No, but sooner or later he is going to find out. He's not the type of person that let random illnesses come with out a reason; I did give him a reason, but I don't think he believes me." Simeon said.

"Hopefully he will just let it go." Jineon said knowing he wasn't.

"Hey you guys." They heard a deep voice say.

"Junior, I said stop sneaking up on…" Simeon said but when he turned around, to his surprise, it was Eon.

"We are going to the Academy again." Eon said in a good mood.

"Why?" Jineon asked.

"Because I want to see if that Cam guy is there." Eon said in stead of saying his usual 'because I want to'.

"But it's Saturday." Simeon said confused.

"Well it said he goes to bow and arrow classes on Saturdays, actually they both do." Eon said pulling out the packet.

"Okay, why are you going?" Jineon asked Shieon.

"I asked her did she want to come." Eon said smiling then Simeon and Jineon starred at each other.

Then Shieon looked at Eon with annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" Simeon asked Shieon.

"He's acting too nice and it's annoying." Shieon said then Eon smiled at her.

"Would you prefer me to act mean?" Eon asked nicely.

"I would prefer you to act like you." Shieon yelled even more annoyed, but Eon just laughed.

"Kids." Eon said patting her head.

"Excuse me I'm older than you." Shieon said pushing his arm away from her.

"Shieon leave your brother alone, you should be happy he's acting nice." Jineon said confused herself.

"He thinks he's a new person since he grew a few inches in his sleep and he has a mustache." Shieon said then they noticed he did look different because Shieon never had to look up to him that much. He was always a couple inches taller than her but now he looked a foot taller than her.

"How tall are you?" Simeon asked.

"Last time I checked I was 6 foot maybe "6'1." He said thinking back.

"Aw, he's going true puberty." Jineon said smiling.

"Okay, uh…wow. Um, yeah we're about to go now." Eon said as they left.

Then they all look at each other.

"That is not a "6'1 body he's like "6'3 now." Simeon said looking in the direction he came from.

"Is that what happens to him when he gets sick." Zuko asked shock.

"Shockingly, yes. The spirits will change his body to make it…more preferable for Kya." Jineon explained.

Then she and Katara started laughing.

"I don't see what so funny." Zuko said upset.

"Your little girl has a great taste in men." Katara said smiling.

"We'll see." Zuko said with a plan.

"Hey, don't go cheating, saying she can't be with him." Katara said pointing.

"I'm not." Zuko said.

"I didn't know Eon was the youngest." Katara said.

"Yeah, he's the youngest but he acts like the oldest." Simeon said.

_______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"So do you know where Seng is?" Iroh asked.

"No, for some reason she is never around." Junior said.

Then Iroh was quiet because he knew why.

"So did you find a back up plan yet?" Junior asked Iroh.

"No but I will…eventually." Iroh said.

"So where are we going now." Junior asked.

"Well I have to aware my parents before I use money now." Iroh said.

"Why?" Junior asked confused.

"Because, lets just say when a beautiful lady comes along I want to buy her things, _nice_ things." Iroh said.

Then Junior started shaking his head laughing.

"So this back up plan of yours, how long is she going to be around." Junior asked.

"Just tonight my mom and dad won't let me date girls that I don't really know." Iroh explained.

"Why not." Junior asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie I use to date more then two girls at a time. I tried to stop but it was like a drug to me; it was to addicting. So at a council meeting those old haters called me out for no reason saying that, that is not how a Prince should treat a girl. So I told them I didn't think I was doing anything wrong because the girls all knew about each other, they knew I had other girlfriends, and they were alright with that. So I took the chance and ran with it. It wasn't like I was mistreating them. I gave them all the same amount of attention, and like them all the same. But it would always be this one girl that I liked more, but I never truly loved any of them. So those old assholes told me if I keep doing what I was doing they were going to make me find a wife. At that time I was sixteen so I was suppose to be married but I wasn't ready for that. So I haven't dated a girl in almost two years. I'm just waiting for the right one to come along." Iroh said.

'Dude, I just asked you a question I was expecting a sentence not a whole autobiography." Junior said because that was too much to take in a one time.

"Sorry." Iroh said smiling.

"Where are you guys going?" Kya asked coming from the opposite direction with Eon and Shieon behind her.

"I'm about to go shopping." Iroh said.

"Well you chose the right time; they are in a good mode." Kya said then she and Eon walked over to Junior to talk about the party.

"One or two." Iroh asked Shieon holding out one wrist band in his right hand and two in his left.

"Should I know what you are talking about?" Shieon asked confused.

"One, if you are going to the party with me, two if you found some desperate loser to go with." Iroh said.

"So it's either I go with you or a desperate loser, what are the options." She asked smiling.

"Hah ha you got jokes." Iroh said sarcastically.

"Is that your way of asking me to the party." Shieon asked.

"I guess so." Iroh said grinning.

"Well then two." Shieon said.

"What you don't want to go with me." Iroh asked stating how much she should want to go with him.

"Well no, and I'm already going with someone." Shieon said.

"Come on we are leaving." Eon yelled over to her.

"With who." Iroh asked as she walked.

"Cheng." Shieon answered then she disappeared around the corner.

Then Iroh face totally changed, it looked like smoke was supposed to come out of his ears.

"That sneaky son of a bitch." Iroh said to himself.

"Come on I don't want all the good clothes to run out." Junior said as he walked past Iroh.

Then Iroh followed him.

"Let me guess that was your first time getting rejected." Junior said smiling.

"What." Iroh asked getting out of his day dream.

"Well by the look you had on your face and the smile she had on hers I say she said no." Junior said looking at him.

"Yeah, she did say no but its okay. I got a wonderful idea." Iroh said smiling then they went past the room his parents were in.

"I'm going shopping." Iroh said then keep on walking.

But Junior stood there shocked.

"Are you serious, you made me walk around the whole palace just so you can say three words and walk back around the whole palace?" Junior asked annoyed.

"Pretty much." Iroh said not really caring.

"What are you going shopping for?" Zuko asked.

"You see if you would have just walked with me it wouldn't be any questions." Iroh said to Junior as he walked in the room.

'What you say." Iroh asked as he got in.

"What are you going shopping for?" Zuko asked.

"Well it's a big party and you know I have to look my best." Iroh said in a cocky tone.

"No, I meant are you going shopping for clothes or a date." Zuko asked.

"Oh, well uh sort of both." Iroh said then he saw two girls walking down the hall.

"Hey Iroh." They girls said together which sounded so lovely to his ears.

"Hey ladies." Iroh said back.

Then he turned around to Junior.

"I think I just saw a two for one sale." Iroh said smiling.

"Iroh." Zuko yelled.

"I'm just playing dad, don't bite my head off." Iroh said then Zuko got up and walked over to him.

"Let's talk in hall for a minute." Zuko said pulling Iroh down the hall where no one could hear.

"Dad I was just…No, Iroh just listen." Zuko said cutting him off.

"I understand you want to date girls; you're a guy that's what we do. But I do not want you getting caught because they said the next time they catch you with more then one girl you have to get married. And I know you are not ready for that so just be smart." Zuko warned but Iroh wasn't ready to hear that.

"You're just going to let them do that to me. The fact that I haven't dated a girl in almost two years doesn't matter to those bastards." Iroh said almost about to cry.

"Iroh, I can't do any thing about that.' Zuko said feeling his son's pain.

"What do you mean you can't do anything, you're the fucking Fire Lord you can come up with something?" Iroh said holding back his tears by replacing it with anger.

"Listen." Zuko said not wanting Iroh to get out of hand.

"Your mother and I are trying to come up with something in case those old fools didn't forget." Zuko said trying to calm him down.

"Of course you are." Iroh said not believing him.

"Junior lets go." Iroh yelled as he walked down the hall.

Then Junior came out the room and started walking.

___________________________________________________________________

Okay I know this was a short chapter but the other one probably be longer because I'm writing the rest of the day and night all in one so you can wait for that.

And for those of you that didn't hear the good news The Last Airbender movie finished filming on July 2, 2009 and it comes out July 2, 2010. What do they have to do that would take them a year I don't know. So I'm going to be patient and wait for the next movie and probably can get a part in that, I don't know, doubt it but I can always wish right. Okay so until next time.

Peace,

4everZutara


	17. Chapter 13 part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Rated M: for language and later chapters

"So this kid is like a god to you now." Shieon asked teasing Eon.

"It's just that, personally, I'm honored to be able to teach some one with that much…much power." Eon said smiling.

But Shieon just starred at him annoyed because it was like he had his speech planned out.

"What time do they get out of practice?" Kya asked looking out the window because they were almost at the Academy.

"I have no idea, but it's two o'clock and that's when training usually ends, right." Eon asked starring at her.

"Are you telling me we are looking for a person that we have no idea where he is?" Shieon asked.

"Pretty much." Kya said just as annoyed by the fact.

"Let me see the picture of him." Shieon said then Eon handed her the packet.

"Wow, he's c-ute." Shieon said smiling at the picture of the very handsome Cam.

"He looks like around fifteen maybe sixteen." Shieon said looking at the picture.

"He is fifteen about to turn sixteen." Eon verified.

"Wait it something under here about his age." Shieon said then she squinted.

"This is a picture taken of him when he was four…fourteen." Shieon said reading the paper.

"It's no way he's fourteen in that picture." Eon said taking the paper from her to see if she was reading it right.

"Well I never even seen the picture of him so, you know if I could get a look." Kya said then Eon passed her the packet.

It was a picture of a very handsome young man who looked sixteen and he didn't even have to smile his eyes smiled for him, in a way he looked a lot like Eon.

So she looked at Eon then back at the picture then back at Eon then back at the picture.

"You know, he looks a lot like you." Kya said handing Eon the packet.

"What are you talking about?" Eon said taking the packet from her looking at the picture.

"No, you see when I say cute I mean attractive, not don't make me throw-up cute. I totally understand though a lot of people get them mixed up." Shieon said insulting Eon.

"What ever." Eon said not taking it offensive.

"That's the pleasure of being fraternal twins; you can get away with calling each other ugly." Shieon said smiling.

"I do see it now." Eon said starring at the packet.

"It's weird, it doesn't look like a cousin similarity, but an actually brother." Kya said.

Then Shieon snatched the packet out of Eon hand to see what they were talking about.

"What's his last name?" Shieon said seeing the resemblance.

"It's Yuen." Eon said making sure she didn't jump to conclusions.

"So, if he looks sixteen in the picture, but he is actually fourteen. Maybe since he is fifteen now he would look seventeen." Shieon said thinking and smiling.

"I wouldn't do it." Eon said.

"Of course you wouldn't." Shieon said rolling her eyes.

"I'm trying to look out for you really, because if you guys get in a relationship and get serious when you turn eighteen it would be illegal and then your heart and his will be broken and I don't feel like having to deal with that." Eon said serious.

"I don't like you." Shieon said knowing he was right.

"Well anyway I wouldn't approve of it." Eon said smiling.

"That's good because you are going to like my date so much better." Shieon said sarcastically.

"Date for what." Eon asked with his right eyebrow raised.

"Date for the party." Shieon said as if it was obvious.

"But I already know Iroh." Eon said then the carriage stopped.

"Here's our stop." Kya said getting up.

"For your info, it's not Iroh "Shieon said rolling hers eyes at him as she walked out.

"What ever you say." Eon said thinking she was lying.

"It's Iroh." He said as he walked up to Kya.

"So mister don't know where people are. Where are we going exactly?" Shieon said looking around.

"Well misses talk a lot we are going inside the Academy." Eon said as they started walking.

"Um the hell if I am. I don't want to see those teachers." Shieon said with one eye brow raised.

"Come on it would be fun." Kya said then the school bell rang.

"You see school is over now, what a drag. I really wanted to go in." Shieon said sarcastically.

"Don't worry we'll go in next time." Eon said smiling.

"You know what." Shieon started but then she stopped when she saw a guy walking over to them.

"Who is that?" Shieon asked Kya smiling.

"Embar." Kya answered rolling her eyes.

"Hi, Kya." Embar said grinning.

"So what are you stalking me now?" Kya asked seeing his three followers coming over.

"Actually, my sister is one of the many students that come to school on Saturday." Embar said then his gang walked over.

"Hey, PK." One of the triplets said.

"Hey, Jung, Jong, and Jeng." Kya said with not much enthusiasm.

"So we aren't triple J any more. Aw man." Jung said. He is the middle brother. He's the more playful and immature one.

"I wonder why." Jong said starring at Embar. Jong was the oldest out of the three he was more mature then his brothers that's why he's Embars right hand man.

"So have you come to tell me she isn't a recruit either?" Embar said starring at Shieon.

"No, I didn't but since you brought it up, she's not."Kya said stepping in front of Shieon so he couldn't look at her.

"I love the view." Shieon said sarcastically looking at the back of Kya head.

"So PK is this your new boy toy." Jung asked starring at Eon.

"This is Jameon, Kya's friend." Embar said.

"So that means you will show as much respect to him as we do to Kya. Got it."Jong said using his authority.

"Understood." Jung said rolling his eyes.

"Jeng." Jong said making sure his youngest brother understood.

Then Jeng nodded in agreement. He was the youngest of the three and the quiet one. But he was far from innocent; he was the biggest trouble maker of the whole organization that's why they kept him around.

"If I can be so bold as to ask you what are you doing here?" Embar said not being able to come up with any reason for Kya to be here.

"That's none of your concern." Kya said looking at groups of people that came out the academy.

"Yeah it's none of your concern."Jung said but it sounded like he was talking about something else. Then Kya really knew something was up when Embar started glaring at Jung.

"Sir."Jung added on quickly when Embar started glaring at him.

"So I guess we will see you, at the party."Jong said grinning at some kind of inside joke because Jung smiled too.

"How did you guys hear about the party?" Kya asked confused.

"Please, people on Ember Island probably heard about the party by now."Jung said.

"Yeah your brother is smart. He told the two most talkative people in the Fire Nation about it. Tai Ming and this one."Jong said pointing at Jung.

"And once they knew every body knew."Jong said.

"Well then I guess _we_ will see you." Kya said then they heard these two girls call them.

"My babe is calling me so we will have to talk later." Jung said smiling.

"She doesn't like you." Jong said annoyed.

"Hey, that wasn't proven yet." Jung said pointing at his brother.

"Yeah, I guess the hundreds of times she yelled in your face she 'doesn't like you' don't count right." Jong said rolling his eyes.

Then they got over to the girls. They couldn't tell which on was Embars sister but they could tell with one Jung liked. Because when Jung tried to put his arm around her he was dripping wet with water and pushed to the other side of the field before his elbow could touch her shoulder.

"So what's your problem with that guy, he's cute." Shieon asked looking at Embar.

"He's a jerk." Kya said not wanting him to sound like the good guy in any way.

"Alright then." Shieon said because Kya answered to quickly.

"Yeah so if we could get back to the original purpose of us coming here." Eon said a little annoyed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Kya said blushing.

"Alright, so we are looking for a mini Eon." Shieon said looking around.

Then Kya spotted a teacher.

"I'll be right back." Kya said walking toward the teacher.

"So what's the deal?" Shieon asked when Kya was far away.

"He's her Ex, but he still has feelings for her." Eon said looking in the booklet.

"Oh, so you got some competition." Shieon said smiling.

"He wouldn't come close to even being thought of as a person that could be in any category with me." Eon said feeling a little offended.

"Ouch, a little heated are we?" Shieon asked seeing Eon was serious.

Then Eon started smiling.

Then Kya ran back over to them.

"His teacher said he already left but if we leave now we probably could catch him before he gets home." Kya said looking at Eon.

"Alright then we should go now." Eon said and they started walking.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"Dude what's your problem." Junior asked Iroh who been pissed off all of a sudden.

"What's your problem?" Iroh asked Junior stating he didn't have a problem.

"I don't have a problem, you was the one that didn't even look at your date." Junior said.

"I did look at her. How else would I have known if she was hot or not?" Iroh said with an attitude.

"If you say so." Junior said just leaving him alone.

Then it was silent.

"Can I ask you a question?"Iroh said a little more calm but it seemed like he was still thinking about something.

"What." Junior asked.

"Have your dad every bugged you about getting married. Since you're like what nine-teen now." Iroh asked staring at him.

"Ha, did he." Junior said stating how much he did.

"Ever since I broke up with my last girl friend." Junior said answering his question.

"So do you think Seng is the _one_?" Iroh asked.

"No, I can't…_see_ myself having a future with her." Junior said trying to carefully word his sentence.

"I know what you mean, all the girls I dated in the Fire Nation none of them seemed like the _one_ for me." Iroh said shaking his head.

"Love isn't easily found my friend, and at times it doesn't want to be found."Junior said smiling.

"Yeah, all the stuff I did in my past should make love _hate_ me right about now." Iroh said serious.

"Don't sweat it dude, you have more then enough time to find the _one_." Junior said patting his shoulder.

Then the carriage stopped.

"Hopefully." Iroh said not sure.

When they got out they saw a place that looked like an abandoned Warehouse.

"What is this place?" Junior asked looking around as they started walking towards it.

"This is where I go to get clothes, when I don't feel like the crowds and paparazzi." Iroh said then he opened the door to a huge depot of clothes. Different shades of reds, greens, and blues all in there own section.

"Wow you have your own store." Junior said amazed.

"Yeah so when I tell my parents I'm spending money, I actually pocket it for another time." Iroh said smiling.

"Iroh, darling, I haven't seen you in so long." A lady said who had on a red dress with a pink sash around her waist and a pink scarf around her neck. Then she hugged him, and kissed both his cheeks.

"So, Jie what do you have new for me." Iroh asked looking around.

"Well you know how you kept complaining about how you hate having to change your clothes after war meetings." Jie said as she walked to a rack.

"Yes, I do recall that." Iroh said smiling as he followed her.

"Well I have my men working on clothes that you can wear under your uniform, with out being too hot." Jie said opening a door to different people sewing and knitting.

"Yeah that's nice, but do you have something that will be ready soon. For a party." Iroh asked.

"Soon as in as in a couple days." Jie asked looking around.

"Soon as in…a couple hours." Iroh said smiling.

Then Jie looked at him as if he were crazy. So Iroh gave her the puppy dog look.

Then she sighed.

"For you…alright then." Jie said walking towards her desk.

"So I'll be back in a few." Iroh said as he headed to the doors.

"Don't worry about it I'll have it sent to the palace."Jie said.

Then Iroh hugged her.

"Thank you, so much." Iroh said grinning.

"Chop, chop lets get to work people we have an assignment on our hands." Jie yelled as Iroh walked out.

"So now where are we going for me?" Junior asked as they headed back to carriage.

"Have you ever heard of Bachelor Liberty?" Iroh asked Junior at the same time telling his chauffer where to go.

"No." Junior answered.

"Well it's a store that has nice eye-catching outfits, for a bachelor like yourself, to wear when you want to impress a bachelorette." Iroh said smiling.

"Is this another one of the stores you made?" Junior asked knowing it was possible.

"No, some one got the idea before I did." Iroh said. Then Junior laughed.

"So uh I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but have every had any…action with girls?" Iroh asked Junior.

"What do you mean like action?" Junior asked confused.

"You know…_action_." Iroh said smiling.

"Oh…_oh _well you know I do accomplish something when I'm with the ladies but not that full blown stuff." Junior said being cocky.

"So that's a no."Iroh said.

"I did but only with the same girl."Junior said telling some what of the truth.

"So that mean you only did it once." Iroh said explaining it to him.

"No I did it…_many_ times." Junior said defending himself.

"Yeah many times, with one girl. So that mean you only did it once." Iroh explained.

"Alright then, mister knows everything about a subject that he shouldn't, how many times have you done it." Junior asked.

Then Iroh raised an eyebrow and smiled.

______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"What did you tell him?" Katara asked Zuko.

"I told him the truth." Zuko said shaking his head knowing that wasn't the best idea.

"Why?" Katara asked half way yelling.

"Because we already signed an agreement and _I_ can't over rule that. So if he happens to do something stupid he will know the consequences." Zuko said explaining.

"You could trust him enough to know he won't do something stupid."Katara said folding her arms.

"I think I learned a long time ago not to trust an Agni to not do something stupid." Zuko said smiling.

"Yeah you're the perfect example." Katara said getting up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"Zuko asked her confused.

"Don't worry about it." Katara said then she gestured her hand to tell Jineon to follow her.

Then Jineon got up and walked out.

"Oh, you in trouble." Simeon said then Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Jineon asked.

"We're going to my study." Katara said as they walked past servants who were bowing.

"Okay…why?" Jineon asked confused.

"Well my husband thinks he has the only say in our children future but he has another thing coming if he thinks I'm not speaking up about it." Katara said then they stopped and she opened the door to her study. It was a big room with a couch and love seat and then it was a desk with a big chair behind it and a wooden chair in front of it. On the left side of the study was a huge book case that looks like it came straight from the royal library.

She went behind her desk and pulled out a small stack of files, it looked about fifteen packets.

"What is that?" Jineon asked with her eyebrows raised.

Then Katara smiled and opened a packet. Jineon took it and read over it.

"Wow." Jineon said smiling.

"So if you agree to it, you can sign the bottom line." Katara said with a crisp paper that already was filled out but was waiting for her signature.

"He'll be her first option." Jineon said then signed the paper.

"You think your husband will be okay with this." Katara asked Jineon.

"He made a decision about Eon with out my permission." Jineon said smiling.

"Good point." Katara said.

______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Do you see him yet?" Eon asked hiding behind a tree.

"I still don't see him, and can you tell me again why we are hiding in bushes." Shieon whispered.

"Because if he see us he probably will be curious, and I want to catch him when he is acting normal."Eon whispered.

"Yeah, because it's noting curious about three teenagers hiding in your bushes." Shieon yelled.

"Shh." Eon said.

"Don't 'Shh' me." Shieon said.

"No, I think someone's coming." Eon said.

Then they heard the sound of a horse racing down the street. When they saw the horse it wasn't a regular horse or ostrich-horse in that case. It wasn't a horse at all. It was a short long black animal, but big enough to ride with fur around its face. So it looked like it was mixed with puma or jaguar and a wolf or a lion. It was weird and unique. It was carrying a wagon that has different types of woods and metals and lots of it.

"What is he up to?" Eon asked trying to look closer.

"I don't know but he seems more like you every second." Shieon said smiling.

Then he started taking the stuff out of the wagon and what really amazed them was that he was carrying it with just one arm.

Then Eon eyes got wide then narrowed.

"Did you see that?" Kya asked with her eyes wide.

Then Shieon looked at Eon.

Then Cam whistled and the Jaguar/ Puma/Lion/Wolf thingy followed him in the house.

"Okay, I'm getting a little nervous now, I think we should leave." Shieon said getting up.

"Yeah we should." Kya agreed.

"We can walk to the palace from here right." Eon asked.

"Yeah it's not that far." Kya said as they got out of the bushes and brushed their selves of.

Then Eon looked behind them.

"I thought our house was close to the forest." Eon whispered to Shieon when they looked back and all they could see was trees.

"Are back yards is the forest, his _neighbor_ is the forest." Shieon said.

When Eon looked back over at the house he saw the curtain move.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Eon said then they ran up toward Kya.

"Did you get all the information you needed?" Kya asked jokingly.

"Yeah, more then enough." Eon said then grinned.

Then Kya blushed and smiled back.

"Okay, gross."Shieon said but they didn't pay her any mind.

"I said gross."Shieon said louder to get their attention, but that still didn't stop them.

"That means stop." Shieon yelled and clapped her hand in the space between their faces.

Then Kya some how managed to brake her self out of the gaze, then blushed harder. Eon stopped then glared at Shieon who had her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"So, Shieon." Eon said smiling.

"Yes little brother." Shieon said even more confused by his change in attitude.

"Who is your date for the party tonight?" Eon asked as they walked in the front gate.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Shieon said remembering this morning.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to believe that it's not Iroh." Eon said.

"Good." Shieon said then looked over at where Cheng was usually posted but he wasn't there some other guard was taking his spot.

"Who is he?" Eon asked.

"Why do you care?" Shieon asked knowing her brother never was interested in her dating life.

"Isn't it my job to care?" Eon said smirking.

Then they walked in the palace.

She still didn't answer.

"Do I know him?" Eon asked after a minute of silence.

"I don't know." Shieon said.

"What does his name begin with?" Eon said trying to figure it out.

"Don't worry about it. We'll see if you know him when we get to the party." Shieon said smiling.

"Oh, so it's like that."Eon said then they saw his mom and Katara walking down the hall.

"Hey, mom, Fire Lady Katara." Eon said bowing to Katara.

"You can just call me Katara." Katara said to Eon smiling.

"Um…how 'bout, Mrs. Katara." Eon said not feeling comfortable calling the Queen of the Fire Nation by her first name.

"That's fine too." Katara said then she looked at Kya who was staring at Eon with a confused look.

"Where's dad at." Kya asked her mom when she noticed she was starring at her.

"He's in the living room." Katara said then it was an awkward silence.

"Uh…so Eon who are you going to the party with." Shieon asked already knowing the answer but was trying to embarrass him.

"Why do you care?" Eon asked mocking her.

"It's my job to care. Do I know her or maybe what does her name start with." Shieon said smiling mocking him back.

"So mom did Iroh come back yet." Kya asked trying to change the subject.

"Since when were you worried about your brother? Katara asked wanting to know the answer to the question.

______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Hurry up man I don't know how long they can hold the doors." Iroh said as he looked at the entrance of Bachelor Liberty, where there were three huge guys blocking the door from screaming girls and some guys that wanted to see Iroh.

"Um, I like this."Junior said with a pile of clothes in his arm.

"What about your brother?" Iroh asked.

"Oh…damn I forgot all about him okay go take this to the register and I'll find him something." Junior said then Iroh took the pile of clothes and haul assed over to the register.

"_Eon."_ Junior said in his mind. It was no answer.

"_Eon."_ He yelled in his head again. , but still no answer.

"_**EON."**_ He screamed in his head.

"_What…the hell…do you want_?" Eon yelled because his brother voice scared him.

"_Okay, listen I'm at a store and we need to hurry up and get the hell out of here because it look like some girls want to devour this dude, and maybe even some guys._" Junior said to Eon.

"_Okay…disgusting_." Eon said seeing what Junior was seeing threw his powers.

"_Yeah, so what do you want to wear_?" Junior asked looking through a rack knowing Eon could see what he saw. Then he went through about two racks in the matter of seconds.

"_Stop_." Eon said seeing something he liked.

"_This_." Junior asked pulling out a hangar of clothes.

"_Yeah_." Eon said and it sounded like he was smiling.

"_I wonder who you're trying to impress_." Junior said then he felt Eon tune out.

"Dude hurry up." Iroh yelled then Junior went over to the register seeing a jumpy Iroh looking over at the guards who looked like they were struggling.

"Okay that would be ten silver pieces." The guy said after he added it up. Then Junior gave him the money and he put it in a drawer.

"Which way are we going to get out?" Junior asked as the guy handed him the bags.

"We can go out the back way the chauffer is already there." Iroh said as they raced to the back door.

"Is this what you have to put up with every day?" Junior asked Iroh as he opened the door and saw the carriage waiting for them. Then they heard the group of people running through the store.

Iroh hopped in that carriage so fast you would have thought he was the one with the super-powers.

Then before they could sit down the carriage was already racing to the street and the crowd was following

"Yeah, I put up with this every single day, and they got smarter." Iroh said seeing the crowd still chasing them.

"Why you say that." Then they heard the crowd surrounding them on the sides.

"They're starting to take track." Iroh said turning the knob on the slide door they used to come in.

"So where are we going know." Junior asked.

"Well we are headed toward the Palace but once they get tired we are going to take a shortcut back to Fire and Ice." Iroh said as he whipped the sweat off his forehead.

Then they heard the screaming and yelling calm down, that must have meant some of them stopped. It was actually a shocker with the speed that the horse was going it would have been thought impossible for any _human_ to catch up with it. Then the carriage slowed down a little because the horse was getting tired.

"Prince Iroh I'm going to ride a couple more yards then I'm going to turn around and take the shortcut." The chauffer said.

"That sounds good." Then Iroh didn't hear the crowd at all and the horse started riding at normal speed.

"Do you think it will be this bad at the party?" Junior asked trying to ready himself.

"No…probably worst." Iroh admitted.

"That's much better." Junior said sarcastically.

"But look, the only thing you have to do is let a couple people draw pictures of you, sign some autographs, and go about your day." Iroh said.

"Why do they want to draw pictures of me?" Junior asked with his eye brow raised.

"So they can put it in Fire Nation teen. You see your party is the big party of the week because I help you book it. So they are going to have an article about me and my date, Kya and _her_ date, you and your date, and probably Shi and her loser…I mean date." Iroh said explaining it to hem.

"How long does it take?" Junior asked.

"Not long at all, you see these people are professionals so if you stay in one position for about three seconds and they get a good look at you, write down what color your outfit is, color it in later, then they got a picture. They can even take pictures when people are walking. They look so realistic that it's starting to scare me." Iroh said then he looked at Junior who seemed as though he didn't comprehend any of that.

"Just get out of your ride, walk in front of people smile, and the go to the party." Iroh said shortening out what he should do.

"Okay, now I understand." Junior said smiling.

Then they felt the road under them get a little bumpy.

"What's that?" Junior asked putting his hand on the wall so he wouldn't fall out his seat.

"That's just the bricks from the bridge we're going over." Iroh explained.

"Oh just the bricks…wait what bridge." Junior asked not remembering Iroh mentioning any bridge.

"It's a small bridge that goes over this river, it's no big deal." Iroh said.

"We should definitely take this bridge when we come for the party." Junior said smiling.

"Why?" Iroh asked confused.

"Well don't tell anyone I told you this, but…Eon is afraid of bridges." Junior said.

"What?" Iroh practically yelled.

"Shhhhh!"Junior whispered.

"Are you serious?" Iroh whispered shocked.

"Yeah, he try to act like it doesn't bother him but it does." Junior said.

"Why, what happened?" Iroh asked.

"Well, sometime after we left we were playing around in a forest and it was a bridge made from a huge tree that was knocked down. And we made this obstacle course where we hade to run over the tree. And you know how Eon never liked water." Junior was explaining.

"Oh yeah, that dude never did learn how to swim." Iroh said remembering.

"Well that day he did. While he was walking over it; it cracked in half and he feel in the water. So ever since then he was always afraid a bridge would crumble right under his feet if he walked over it." Junior said.

"Damn, I don't blame the dude I would be scared too." Iroh said after he thought about it.

"Even up to this day he has a scar on his forearm reminding him of his fear." Junior said.

"Wow." Was all Iroh could manage to say.

"Yeah, I know, but don't tell him I told you or he would make tunnels the least thing I should be scared of." Junior said.

"So wait, you are afraid of tunnels and he's afraid of bridges. Then what is your sister afraid of." Iroh asked smiling.

"Oh no, I'm not going there she could be scarier then Eon at times." Junior admitted.

"Understandable." Iroh said then he felt the carriage stop.

Then Iroh unlocked the door and walked out and Junior followed him. Iroh started going in his pocket as they stood in front of the huge club. Then Iroh handed his chauffer a small bag-like thing it probably had money in it.

"You can go get her something to eat and drink, she's probably tired." Iroh said as he looked at the horse-like thing hanging its tongue out.

"I'll come straight back here when she's done." His chauffer said.

"Okay, but you don't have to rush." Iroh said then the horse started riding away.

"We have to make this quick, because I still have to pass out the wrist bands and I have to find a big enough carriage to ride all of us." Iroh said noticing that the carriage they usually ride in carry four people but now they had about eight or seven.

"Alright then." Junior said then he saw someone out the corner of his eye it was a girl with beautiful long hair resting on her back she was surrounded with about seven people all probably between fifteen and eighteen. She was laughing at a joke and showed her beautiful smile.

"Who's that?" Junior asked Iroh smiling.

"Who?" Iroh asked then looked in the direction he was looking.

"Her." Iroh said pointing at the mysterious girl he wanted to meet so badly.

"That girl right there?" Iroh asked confused as he pointed to the same girl as Junior.

"Yeah." Junior said mesmerized.

"So you don't recognize your own girlfriend." Iroh said then Junior's face a joy turned to a face of shock.

"That's Seng." Junior said with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah a beauty right. I was willing to give up everything to be with her, but she didn't want that type of pressure on her. And trust my friend that's not even her at her best, I know she's your girl and all but I know one thing I'm not going to be the only guy wanting to see her at the party tonight." Iroh said biting his lip.

"Hey watch it." Junior said seeing Iroh was gazing at her with just as much passion as he was.

"Oh, you don't have anything to worry about; I got my eye on another little angel." Iroh said thinking about Shieon.

Then he saw Seng stare over at them and then she noticed who they were and started walking over to them.

"Oh shit, she's coming over here." Junior said as he started to panic.

"I'm going to handle everything in there so you guys can talk." Iroh said.

"What am I going to say?" Junior asked then started to sweat.

"You got that girl walking to up to you. You better put your chin up and act like a man." Iroh whispered through his teeth as Seng got closer.

"Hey, Simeon." Seng said then when Junior turned back around to Iroh he was already gone so he turned back to her.

"Hey, Seng." Junior said with his voice cracking. Then Seng smiled.

"You're sweating like crazy what's wrong." Seng asked then went into her pocket to get something.

"Um, nothing…I just was uh…running and uh…" Junior started then stopped when he was shocked by Seng whipping the sweat of his forehead with a tissue.

"Nothing's wrong now." Junior said as he felt himself calm down. Then Seng smiled.

"All better." Seng said as she whipped his cheek.

"Absolutely." Junior said smiling then he noticed the people behind her staring him down. The guys glaring and the girls smiling.

"So, who are your friends?"Junior asked then Seng turned around and then they went back to what they were doing as in her saying 'knock it of'.

"Just, some people I hang out with." Seng said telling part of the truth.

"Well it's a lot of you guys what you have a little gang going on." Junior asked jokingly.

Then Seng hesitated to answer.

"I guess you can say that." She said going along with _his_ joke.

"So um I wanted to talk to you about the party." Junior finally got to.

"What about it." Seng asked.

"Well uh…do you want me to pick you up at your house or meet you at the party?" Junior asked.

"Meet me at the party." Seng said quickly.

"Okay." Junior said not knowing how to react to her quickness. Then the heard a horse running down the street and a guy jumped off it before it could stop. He walked over to Seng group and talked to one of the guys but everybody was listening.

"Uh, I'm sorry it's just that I have two older brothers and I don't want to put you thru that." Seng knowing that was half of the reason.

"Oh, well thank you for telling me now." Junior said remembering the tea incident.

"Yo, Seng got to go." A guy with a deep voice said. It was the same one that hade some type of message.

"Well I guess I'll see you at the party." Seng said.

"Alright then." Junior said.

"And I'm still sorry about the tea thing." Seng said laughing as her and her friends jumped on carriages and horse and rode off like they had to go somewhere important. Then Junior started walking toward the door.

"Alright then I'll tell him." Iroh said as he walked out.

"Hey, I wanted to see it." Junior said as Iroh walked pasted him.

"Did you talk to Seng?" Iroh asked.

"Yeah." Junior said smiling.

"Well not going in there was worth it, any way I want it to be a surprise to you too." Iroh said.

"What ever, what did he want you to tell me?" Junior asked.

"Just…watch out for paparazzi." Iroh said then they heard the horse and carriage come down.

______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Where do you think they're at?" Zuko asked Simeon wondering where his wife was she was gone for too long, seven minutes but that's still long.

"Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, eight. They've been gone for eight minutes Zuko said keeping count in his head.

"Well, I can find out where Eon is." Simeon said looking at Zuko as if something was wrong with him.

"_Eon._" Simeon called in his head.

"_Yes_." Eon asked nicely.

"_Where are you_?" Simeon asked.

"…_What_?" Eon asked pretending like he didn't hear his dad.

"_Where are you_?" Simeon repeated himself.

"Um, I'm busy right now." Eon said as he tried to hold the door to Kya room shut from Shieon.

"_Eon_." Simeon yelled.

"I'm going to kill the both of you." Shieon said.

"_Mom should be down there with Mrs. Katara_." Eon said. Then he saw what his dad was seeing and it was his mom and Katara walking in.

"_Over and out_." Eon said tuning himself out.

"I swear I won't tell him." Kya said laughing after she just found out what Shieon thought about her brother.

"Please, tell him." Eon said smiling. That made Shieon push even harder.

"No, you wouldn't want her to tell if she found out how you felt about me." Kya whispered. Then Eon thought and toke that into consideration.

"What are you two in there whispering about?" Shieon asked still pushing. But now Eon wasn't putting any effort into it he just had his back to the door still thinking.

"Eon if you don't get of the door in five seconds. You are going to be paralyzed from the waist down. And that wouldn't be good when it comes to you and Kya…" Then she was stopped when Eon opened the door, making her fall on the floor, because he didn't want her to finish the sentence out there where she was loud and guards and servants walking around. Noisy guards and servants.

"This is the deal you don't say a word about me and Kya out your mouth unless I say something about you and Iroh." Eon said knowing she didn't have any choice but to listen seeing a though she still did owe him from disobeying his orders the other day.

"Okay." Shieon said putting her hand out so Eon could shake it. But Eon didn't bother he just pulled her of the floor.

"Kya." They heard a girl squeal.

"Here comes the drama." Kya said knowing who was coming.

"Kya, Kya guess what." Tai Ming asked as she ran through the door.

"What gossip do you bring now, Tai?" Kya asked staring at the girl who was excited and jumpy.

"It's not gossip, guess who just asked me to be his girlfriend." She said jumping.

"I don't, who." Kya asked starring at her.

"Jung did." She said the Shieon and Eon looked at each other but Kya looked at her with confusion.

"Did you say yes?" Kya asked shocked.

"Yeah I did, now I have to go tell Seng bye." Shieon said then she ran out the room still squealing.

"Um…I don't mean to be in you conversation but isn't Jung the guy that had a girlfriend at the Academy." Shieon said.

"And it wasn't her." Eon added in.

Then Kya sighed.

"Fire Nation guys aren't the best relationship builders." Kya admitted.

"Hey." Eon said considering he was a Fire Nation guy.

"No one has seen you in a relationship yet so you don't count." Shieon said.

"Unless Kya is willing to put up with a knuckle headed young gentlemen like yourself. Then it would be proven that Fire Nation guys are bad with relationships." Shieon said. Then Kya started laughing, but Eon was taking it onto consideration.

"That would be…" Kya started then she was cut of by someone calling her name.

"Kya." She heard her dad called.

"Yes." Kya said knowing why he wanted her.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Zuko said.

"Zuko leave her alone." Katara said following him down the hall.

Then he stormed in her room.

"In private?" Zuko said steaming.

"Your father wants you." Katara told Eon. Then he walked out smiling and Shieon founded it as her queue to leave too.

"Yes." Kya asked standing up.

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to the party with Eon?" Zuko asked Kya with his arms folded. Then Kya looked at Katara who was mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

"Because, I didn't see it as much of a big deal." Kya admitted.

"Oh…so it's nothing going on with you two." Zuko asked shocked.

"Eon, is a good guy and all that but he just got back earlier this week, and most of it I didn't see him." Kya said.

"So you two are just friends." Zuko asked.

"Yeah." Kya said and she was telling the truth they were just friends for _now_, and Katara and Zuko could tell she was telling the truth.

"Alright then." Zuko said looking at Katara.

"What did you think was going on between us?" Kya asked with one eye brow raised.

"Um…I'm not sure, but if anything was going on between you two I would be the first person you would tell, right." Zuko asked.

"Probably not the first person, but I will tell mom and I will tell her to tell you and then we could talk." Kya said because that's what she would do.

Then Zuko sighed.

"I guess that's as much as I should expect." Zuko said. Then Iroh ran in the room and started jumping on the bed smiling.

"What's your problem?" Kya asked.

"Did you hear the good news?" Iroh asked.

"I hear a lot of news but I think you should get off my bed."Kya said watching her brother keep jumping on her bed. Then Junior came in the room after him.

"I didn't know you could run that fast." Junior said out of breath with his hands on his knees.

"Jung took Tai Ming out of my life in a good way." Iroh said then hopped off her bed but was still jumping.

Then they looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you guys know what that mean?" Iroh asked.

"She is out of my life for good. That means I don't have to be scared to go outside. That mean I don't have to be scared of throwing my food in the trash." Iroh said with his fist balled in a victory way.

"That mean no more of my socks will be stolen." Iroh whispered.

"Um, dumb-dumb." Kya said. Then Iroh turned around.

"Yes." He said.

"Congratulations and all that, but uh what time does the party start?" Kya asked.

"What time is it now?" Iroh asked.

"Probably around seven thirty." Kya said.

"Well we have an hour and a half." Iroh said then he and Kya stared at each other wide mouthed. Then Junior slapped himself on the forehead and headed back out the room.

______________________________oO0Oo______________________________

Then Eon walked in the room and sat in a chair.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Simeon asked standing up in front of Eon.

"Well, hello to you too, Simeon." Eon said sarcastically.

"What your father means is that going to the party with Kya as your date is not your best bet if you are trying to make the pain go away." Jineon explained then mouthed to Simeon to 'sit down'. So he followed orders.

The Eon folded his hands and put them on his stomach.

"What if I was to tell him I didn't care?" Eon asked in a matter of fact tone.

"This kid is unbelievable." Simeon said shaking his head.

"Obviously, he being separated from Kya isn't on his agenda for today, or any other day for that matter." Shieon started.

"So I think you guys should just be happy he's staying away from her for three days." Shieon explained to them.

Then Eon put his hand up for a high-five.

"I couldn't word it better." Eon said smiling.

"I have my moments." Shieon said smiling.

"I guess we can accept that." Jineon said looking at Simeon.

"Yeah what ever but don't come crying to me when it feels like your heart is about to burst open." Simeon said rolling his eyes and looking the other way.

"I'll remember that." Eon said with his eye brow raised.

Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall real fast.

"We have to go now. The party starts in an hour and twenty-eight minutes and we need at least an hour to shower and get dress and it takes an hour to get to the place. I'm not sure how we are going to pull that off but we need to go." Junior said sweating.

"Well we don't need that long." Eon said.

"You guys aren't using your powers." Simeon Sr. said.

"Why not." Shieon asked.

"Hour and twenty-seven minutes." Junior reminded them.

"Because I said so." Simeon said then Eon stood up and looked him eye to eye he was now about an inch or two shorter then his dad.

"Yes, because we always listened to you before." Eon stated.

"Just because you are a little bit taller doesn't mean you intimidate me." Simeon said lying.

"Well, I wasn't trying to intimidate you, so to that fact you brought it up. I think you are intimidated by me." Eon said smiling

"Hour and twenty-five minutes." Junior said.

"This kid is really making me mad." Simeon said to Jineon.

"Can't they at least use their powers in the house?" Jineon said.

"So you are taking his side?" Simeon asked shocked.

"An Hour and twenty-four minutes. Can you guys argue later?" Junior asked.

"I'm not taking anyone side but I think if they can't use their powers anywhere else why not in the comfort of their own home." Jineon said.

"She does have a point Simeon." Eon said smiling.

"Hour and twenty-three minutes." Junior whined. Then Iroh came running down.

"Why are you still here?" Iroh asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."Junior yelled more towards Eon.

"Come on then." Eon said then Iroh was already gone.

"So do that mean no or yes." Shieon asked.

"Come on, an hour and twenty-one minutes." Junior yelled.

"Go right ahead it seems like no one else around here listens to me." Simeon said then sat down.

"I'm glad you see it our way." Eon said then they were on their way.

"So how long does it takes when we use are powers." Junior asked.

"Not long so you can stop counting down." Eon said then they walked out the front entrance.

"So who is your date?" Junior asked Shieon.

"You'll se when we get there." Shieon said annoyed they keep asking her that question.

"Iroh?" Junior asked Eon.

"Surprisingly not." Eon said as they walked pass the front gate then walked towards their house.

"Do I know him?" Junior asked as they walked up the steps to their house.

"Yeah." Shieon said then started laughing.

Then they walked in the house. They went in the living room where bags were on the couches.

"Where's my clothes." Eon asked. Then Junior pointed at some bags. When Eon went to pick it up something caught their attention. It was a scroll.

"What the hell is that?" Shieon asked walking from her things over to them.

Then Eon picked it up, and observed it.

"It's a letter." Eon said then turned the scroll around and saw a gold symbol on the symbol it said 'Qwan'. Then Eon eyes became.

"It's from grandpa." Eon said then Shieon and Junior looked at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED………

___________________________________________________________________

No I know I probably told you guys/girls that I wasn't going to make anymore TO BE CONTINUED…… chapters, but when I looked back at the other To Be Continued chapters they hade the most reviews. So I was hoping I would get more reviews ;-).

And I also probably said I would add the party in this chapter, but the first paragraph explains why I didn't.

And for you guys/girls that are wondering how they got in their house so fast. If you look back at the episode "Nightmares and Day Dreams" The Eons live in the house that Mai lived in so it's like right in front of the front gate.

And you guys can now follow me on Twitter it's like every famous person has one and if you are reading this I am famous to you LOL.

So go to my home page to get the link and see what has been going on.

So until next time: R.R.R.S.M (read review and read some more.)

Love,

4everZutara


	18. Authors Note 4

**BIG AUTHOR NOTE.**

Alright you guys I know you are probably waiting for the party chapter but it's a problem. I already know how the party chapter is going to go and what's going to happen and yes this is a big chapter it basically is the beginning of the whole story. But I have _**no Idea**_ what they are going to be _**wearing**_. I know it doesn't seem like a big deal but it is I want them to wear nice outfits. They can be Japanese based or Chinese based I don't really care so I'm leaving it up to you guys to tell me what you want them to wear (I will help too but I want you guys to have a say in it). I am still working on the party chapter and then when you guys give me the ideas I'll just add them in. You don't have to rush, hopefully all ideas will be used I have at least twelve or thirteen characters that I want outfit explained for, so you can give more then one or two ideas, and you can also tell me what character/s you want them on. Hopefully every ones idea will be used and don't worry if you see it's already about thirteen outfits. You can still give ideas for other minor or major characters that will be at the party. I probably will change the colors. I need girls and guy outfits. The colors I use will probably be red, gold, black, and purple. So if you can find outfits in those colors it will be great. And if you do what I'm doing, looking outfits up on the internet send me the link of the picture so I can better describe it my e-mail address is on my home page and you can send me it. If I do use your outfit idea I will give your username at the end, and next to it I will right what character I used your idea for. And you guys remember this is Avatar so don't give me something like a rock-a-wear sweat suit and some converses LOL. And if you can give me an outfit for a guy and a guy that will be most appreciated.

Peace,

4everZutara


	19. Chapter 13 part 2

I do not own avatar.

You should know what it's rated by now. If not.

Rated M for: language and later chapters

"Can we leave yet?" Junior asked Eon annoyed they were just sitting there doing nothing.

"No, let's wait a couple more minutes. It would seem weird if we bathed and got dressed in the mater of two minutes." Eon explained.

"I have no problem saying I didn't bathe." Junior said trying to leave. But Eon only rolled his eyes.

"Did you read the letter?" Shieon asked Eon.

"No I'm waiting for after the party, so mom and dad can be here." Eon said.

"What took him so long to respond?" Junior asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm certain he has a good motive." Eon said looking out the window to outside.

"I swear if those Takeshians ruin this vacation. Hell is going to break loose." Shieon said.

"I apologize for the person who told you that this is a vacation. This is nothing but a mission and as soon as we accomplish it we are going right back to the tribe." Eon explained to them not knowing if it was true or not but it seemed most obvious.

"I hope we don't accomplish it soon." Shieon admitted.

"I hope we don't ever accomplish it." Junior said shaking his head.

"Hopefully we have enough time." Eon said still looking out the window.

"Enough time for what?" Shieon asked.

"For me to come up with a good reason not to leave." Eon said starring at her.

"Can we go now?" Junior asked. Then Eon sighed and got up.

"Come on." Eon said passing them then they got up and followed.

"How much time do we have left?" Shieon asked.

"I lost count." Junior said laughing. Then they walked out the door to be revealed to fire benders lighting candles down to streets and with the moon light hitting the earth in the perfect way. It really looked like a beautiful place.

"I honestly don't want to go in there." Eon admitted.

"Why not?" Shieon asked confused.

"Because I don't fell like seeing mom and Simeon until tonight." Eon said.

"Why don't you just call him _dad_? It's less syllables." Junior said.

"Why don't you just go about yours and I go about mine." Eon said with an attitude. Then they walked in the front gate.

"What's your problem?" Junior asked Eon seeing he had a serious face for no reason.

"Nothing." Eon lied not wanting to tell his brother his chest was on fire because he wasn't near Kya, but he did do good acting like he wasn't aching.

"If you say so." Junior said not knowing if his brother was lying or not.

"You've been looking in that specific direction for quite some time today." Eon said too Shieon who was looking where Cheng usually be posted. Just so he could change the subject.

"Is it bothering you?" Shieon asked smiling.

Then Eon gave her a knowing look.

"We'll see if it bothers me when we get to the party." Eon said then they walked in the palace.

"So where can we go so mom and dad won't come across us." Junior asked.

"We can meet them where the carriages are." Shieon suggested.

"Alright so you and I can go to the carriages and Junior can go get them." Eon said then he and Shieon started walking.

"Alright so you two go and I…." Then Junior realized the plan.

"Hey!" Junior yelled down the hall but they were out of sight.

"_How come I always get stuck with the outsiders?" _Junior asked Eon.

"_Because I said so." Eon said._

Then Junior tuned him out.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"Ladies are you done yet." Iroh asked knowing they were running out of time.

"No, not yet, Prince Iroh." The girls said giggling having fun playing in Iroh's silky hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to put on your chest guard." The servants asked Iroh.

"No thank you ladies I don't have time for it, anyway I don't need it anymore the nurse said I was fine." Iroh explained to them.

"Please." One of the servants asked not really worrying about his health they just wanted to see his abs.

"Not today ladies, probably tomorrow." Iroh said smiling his smile. So they started to giggle.

Then he felt his hair tighten.

"All done Prince Iroh." The servant said as she placed the crown in his hair.

"Thank you." Iroh said then he hopped out of the chair and started searching for his shoes.

"Do you ladies know where I." Iroh started then he turned around to see one of the girls holding his shoes in front of him.

"Thank you." He said as he took them from her and sat on the bed to put them on.

"I think we should leave Prince Iroh be, now ladies." The oldest of the servants said.

Then they started walking out the room in a line.

"Finally peace and quiet." Iroh said then fell back on his bed.

"Hey, pretty boy we don't have time for beauty sleeping we got to go." Junior said from the door.

"Okay, okay." Iroh said then pulled on his other boot.

"Is your sister ready?" Junior asked.

"I don't know." Iroh said getting up.

"Well you go get her and meet us by the carriages." Junior said.

"Where's your brother and sister." Iroh asked as he bended some water out of a cup that was sitting on his desk. Then he used it to extinguish the candle fire.

"They're already by the carriages." Junior said as they walked out and Iroh closed the door behind him.

"Alright then, go and we'll be right behind you." Iroh said then he went down the hall towards Kya room.

So Junior headed toward the steps.

"There should be an easier way to go down these stairs." Junior said as he looked at the circular staircase of steps that were about four flights, and a railing that was going down in the same circular motion.

"I wonder." Junior said smiling then he sat on railing with his feet hanging down near the steps.

"Hope it works." Junior said then he pushed of and started sliding. It was fun at first but every time he dropped to the next flight he would almost fall backwards. Then he got to the last flight, and he saw that it stopped midway off the staircase and he was just gaining more and more speed.

"How do you stop this thing?" Junior said putting his hand on the railing trying to slow down but before he knew it he was stumbling down the steps and shut his eyes as he fell on the marble floor and hit his head.

"Ouch." He said rubbing the back of his head with his eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?" Junior heard a familiar lovely voice ask. Then he slowly opened his eye to see Zheng lovely face staring at him with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Junior said getting up off the floor.

"It wasn't what you expected right." Zheng said smiling seeing he was all right.

"No it wasn't, now I know railing ride bad idea." Junior said smiling.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Simeon." Zheng said as she started walking up the stairs. Then Junior shook his head and made his way toward the carriages.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"That's not going to happen." Eon yelled at Shieon.

"What if it does, Eon, what are you going to do." Shieon yelled back.

"I don't worry about 'what if's'." Eon said to her.

"Well you should if the 'what if's' are probably what is going to happen." Shieon said.

Then Eon glared at Shieon with black eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Jameon, you know it's true." Shieon said not bothering to glare back at him.

"This discussion is over, Shieon." Eon said looking away from her.

"You know it's probably true so you better make your mind up _and fast_." Shieon told him.

"At the end my decision is the only one that counts." Eon said looking up at the moon.

"If grandpa says we have to leave I bet you we leave." Shieon said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can over-rule grandpa's decision." Eon said.

"But do you have the guts too." Shieon asked teasing him knowing he never disagreed with any of the leaders of the tribe.

"I'm trying to have a good night alright, so can we have this discussion later." Eon said still trying to play it off that he wasn't in pain.

Then Junior busted threw the door to out side.

"Look there goes the messenger boy." Shieon said.

"Yeah ha, ha so funny. Can you check the back of my head?" Junior asked Shieon.

"What." Shieon asked confused.

"Look." Junior said then parted his hair and pointed at the spot where a huge bruise was growing.

"What the hell happened?" Shieon asked pulling water from a near by canteen.

"Well you know the steps that go upstairs." Junior started to explain to Shieon.

"I secretly get stuck baby-sitting the two older ones, how wonderful." Eon said then his aching stopped as soon as the doors started to open and Eon saw two guards walk out then his heart stopped when he saw Kya walk out. She was wearing a short red kimono with silver dragons decorated on it, and long-sleeves. It was an inch above her knee so it showed off her beautiful tan legs. Her face was so beautiful with her curled long hair resting on her shoulders and her silver pearl earrings and necklace brought out her eyes which made her look even more beautiful but the only type of make-up she had on was lip-gloss but that was all she needed. He was amazed and wasn't breathing, his lungs just stopped for a minute then he gulped in some air, he started breathing heavy then regular again, but as soon as he calmed down she started walking over to him. And his heart stopped again.

"Hey." Kya said smiling. But he didn't say anything he just stood there with a serious look. It was sort of Ironic because as soon as his heart stop hurting, it stopped beating. He didn't really know what was worst being away from her and hurt or being near her and stop breathing.

"Hey." He managed to get out.

"Well, you look handsome." Kya said looking at him up and down.

"Thank you, you look beautiful." Eon said in a deep but soft voice, that he now uses. Then Kya blushed.

"Thank you." She said.

"Hey lets get the moving' people." Iroh said as a huge carriage pulled up in front of them.

"Well the party awaits us." Kya said.

"Hey why are we using him?" Iroh asked as two servants strapped a new horse to the carriage.

"Because, Kyo is faster then Romeo." Kya said standing up for her antelope-horse thingy.

"What ever." Iroh said rolling his eye and getting in the carriage.

"Kyo?" Eon asked smiling at Kya.

"Leave me alone okay, I was twelve." Kya said blushing.

"What ever you say." Eon said as they got on the carriage. On the inside it was three bench-like seats that held three-to-four people. One in the back and one on each side of it. Iroh sat next to Shieon on the right bench. Junior sat by himself in the back, and Kya and Eon sat next to each other on the left one. Then one of the guards closed the door. If they looked out the window they would see the four guards getting on horses. One in front, one in the back, and one on both sides. The guards were in soldier gear and the horses had on gold scarves like Romeo, and Kyo to state they were royal pets.

"Are we ready?" The chauffer asked.

"Yup." Iroh answered then the horses started going.

"Party here we come." Junior said smiling.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"That was so unnecessary, Zuko." Katara said shaking her head.

"Well she doesn't tell me things so I have to confront her about them." Zuko explained.

"Now she isn't going to be able to trust me." Katara whined.

"Okay first of all I what have found out eventually, and second of all she already doesn't trust you." Zuko explained to her.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." Katara said to Zuko, but he just rolled his eyes knowing she would get over it. Well _hoping_ she'll get over.

"It wouldn't have been Kya fault anyway. Eon just never gives up and he's starting to find out he has _some_ type of effect on her." Jineon told them. From her spot on the couch as far away from Simeon as she could get.

Then Simeon tried to move closer.

"But he still…Don't talk to me." Jineon interrupted Simeon while pushing him back over.

"What did I do?" Simeon asked confused.

"You cheated to an extreme amount, to where we had to depend on the fact that Eon doesn't listen to you." Jineon said.

"How did I..." Simeon started but then they heard heavy foot steps coming down the hall.

"I thought I had today off." Zuko said.

"You should know by now you don't ever have two days off in one week." Katara said smiling.

Then two guards and some guy in his late twenties dressed up in a different type of armor and holding a big scroll walked in.

"Fire Lord." The guy said bowing in Zuko direction.

"General Kazuo." Zuko said as he stood up.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but unusual things have been happening." General Kazuo said.

"I'm listening." Zuko said.

"Um…can we talk somewhere_ private_?" General Kazuo said as he looked past Zuko. Then Zuko turned around to see what he was looking at and it was a confused Simeon and Jineon.

"They are no problem they are members of the council as well." Zuko explained to him.

"Okay then." Kazuo said as he walked over to the table that was between the two couches.

"This is General Kazuo he is one of the younger council members but he earned his title, he's also our top investigator." Zuko told Simeon.

Then Kazuo placed the scroll on the table and unrolled it. It was a map all that was on it was the palace and trees in the back and a forest on the side.

"Many of our soldiers have spotted fires in the eastern forest." The general said as he pointed to the center of the forest.

"We've sent some off them out to see what the cause was when they came back they said it was bombs. We are still not sure who or what set them off. When they came back another bomb went off. So we sent more soldiers out, and when those troops returned half of them where seriously injured, but none of them were injured by the bombs or the fire. Most of them were stab wounds or arrows piercings. But the unusual part was that none off the soldiers saw anyone or _thing_ out there with them." Kazuo explained then Simeon and Jineon gave a quick glance at each other.

"So what are some of the plans?" Zuko asked.

"One plan is for me and other investigator to take some higher ranked soldiers with us out there to see what really is going on." Kazuo said.

"What are the other ones?" Zuko asked.

"Well actually…that's the only plan right now, but it is nothing that can go wrong with it." Kazuo said.

"And what if you were to get hurt." Zuko asked.

"If I get hurt which I doubt, I'll get over it no big deal." Kazuo said.

"Alright, I'll leave this in your hands until further notice." Zuko said giving him permission to go with his plan.

"Okay but I need you to give me some luck as well." Kazuo said smiling.

"I thought you had everything under control." Zuko said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah I do but my dad said if I fail we are taking it to an emergency council meeting and the Princess is going to beat me up for it." Kazuo said sounding a little scared.

"My luck is with you." Zuko said seeing why he was worried.

"Thank you." Kazuo said.

"What other council members are you taking with you?" Zuko asked.

"All the old guys my dad, Kurou, Raiden you name them." Kazuo said rolling his eyes.

"What happened to the other younger council members?" Zuko asked.

"They all went to the party at Fire and Ice but I got stuck with this idiotic investigation." Kazuo said shaking his head.

"Do you mind if I come alone?" Simeon asked standing up.

"Um…sure why not, but…how old are you." Kazuo asked.

"Thirty-five." Simeon said with an eyebrow raised.

Then Kazuo thought about it for a minute.

"Okay you're not that old." Kazuo told Simeon as he walked out

"Have fun, that kid is a total jokester." Zuko told Simeon as he walked out.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"We're so late that it's not even funny anymore, dude." Junior said slouching down.

"We're supposed to arrive late. It's no big deal." Iroh said.

"What are you talking about?"Junior asked annoyed.

"No one expects the host and his guest to be on time. If we were no one would be there to draw pictures, or give autographs, or to scream your name." Iroh explained.

"So basically he's saying that we are fashionably late." Shieon told Junior.

"If you ask me we are kind of early." Kya said.

"So you guys are used to this." Junior asked.

"Of course, its parties here every weekend and yours going to be the talk of every Fire Nation magazine especially Fire Nation teen. They are going to have like five articles, one about the party, some interviews, the pictures of the party, the cutest, hottest, sexiest couples at the party, and my favorite the top 5 hottest boys and girls." Iroh explained to him.

Then they felt the carriage slow down and they heard people screaming.

"I think I'm going to through-up." Junior said.

"After all that complaining, you're going to chicken out now." Eon said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not chickening out." Junior said then the carriage stopped and one of the guards opened the door. And the screaming got louder.

"This is your stop." The guard said.

"I'm 'bout to pass out." Junior said putting his hand on his forehead.

"So who's going first?" Iroh asked then they were quiet.

"Go ahead Junior." Eon said grinning.

"I'm not going first." Junior said.

"You're the host." Shieon said.

"How 'bout you guys go first." Junior said to Eon and Kya.

"No thank you." Kya said.

"You know what I'll go first." Iroh said then he started walking out the carriage, once he got out the screaming became ear ringing.

"Iroh we love you." They heard girls yell.

Then Iroh grinned.

"Come on." Iroh said putting his hand out for Shieon then she rolled her eyes and walked out. Then some guys started whistling.

Then Eon sighed and stood up.

"Come on." He said to Kya smiling.

Then they walked out, and meet Shieon and Iroh who were posing for pictures.

"Do you have a good smile?" Kya asked as artistes started walking over to them.

"I guess you can call it that." Eon said grinning. Then he put his arm around Kya and smiled at the guy showing his pearl white teeth.

"Got it." The guy said as he wrote things on the side.

Then the screaming got louder, and as they looked over it was Junior who was walking over to them.

"_Are you okay?"_ Eon asked in his head while people were drawing the pictures. Then Junior got in the picture and smiled.

"_I just had a quick nervous breakdown, but I should be fine."_ Junior said.

"Yo." They heard Iroh call while he was signing autographs and Shieon was talking to an interviewer.

"Sir, can I get a picture of you buy yourself." One of the artist asked Eon.

"Uh…sure." Eon said.

"Princess, over here." One of the interviewers said.

Then Kya walked over to her.

"Yes." Kya asked as she got over to the interviewer and the guy who had to write the stuff down.

"So who is the host of this party?" The lady asked and the guy started writing.

"My friend Junior." Kya said as she pointed over to Junior who was signing autographs with Eon.

"So who is the other hot guy over there?" The reporter asked referring to Eon.

"Oh that's his little brother, Eon." Kya said.

"I saw you guys taking pictures together, is he your date." She asked.

"Yes, he is." Kya said smiling.

"Where did you find this guys at, I've never seen him before." The reporter said.

"Well they actually they come to me." Kya said then started laughing.

"I'm just playing, he and his family moved back to the capital earlier this week." Kya said.

"So am I seeing the beginning of a royal relationship?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." Kya admitted.

"But is he still on the market." The reporter asked.

"Let's just say I already put a payment on him but someone can over bid me." Kya said then they started laughing.

"Princess, princess can I get your autograph." Some people said.

"Sure." Kya said as she walked over to them and they gave her an ink brush.

"This is exciting." Eon said as he signed some autographs next to Kya.

"Yeah but this isn't even the fun part." Kya said as she signed different papers.

"What the fun part." Eon asked grinning.

"Kya, Eon." Junior called.

"The dancing." Kya said answering Eon s question.

"Dancing." Eon said confused as he followed her.

"You dance." Eon asked Kya.

___________________________________________________________________

"So where is your chump of a boyfriend?" Iroh asked Shieon after he came from his interview.

"He's not a chump." Shieon said.

"So he's your boyfriend." Iroh asked worried.

"Why do you care?" Shieon asked as they smiled for another picture.

"Because, the kid is trouble." Iroh told her.

"Of course he is, Iroh." Shieon said ignoring him.

"Okay, don't believe me but when something happen I'll be the one there for you, not him." Iroh said.

"What make you so sure I want you to be there for me?" Shieon asked him.

"Because at the end, I'm the one who control everything, including _him_." Iroh told her smiling.

"Your ego is overpowering you, Romeo."Shieon said raising an eyebrow at him. Then Eon and Kya came over.

"Group picture." The artist said.

Then they came close together.

"Big smiles people this is going to be the cover of Fire Nation Teen." The artist said.

Then they all gave beautiful and charming smiles.

"Done." He said.

"Okay we got to go in now and meet our dates." Iroh said as he walked towards the doors.

"Yeah we do." Shieon said smiling.

Then three of the guards made a circle around them while they were walking, and the other guard watched after the carriage with the chauffer.

They walked in and saw a huge club with dimmed candles, and waiters and waitresses carrying tray of foods and beverages. With red and gold decorations everywhere, and loud people having conversations and dancing while a band that was even louder was playing music.

"I have to say this more then five hundred people." Iroh said smiling.

"Who are they?" Junior asked Iroh referring to the band.

"That's the, The Flameos: New Generation. They're the hottest band in the Fire Nation." Iroh said nodding his hand to the music.

"Well we will see you guys later." Kya said as she pulled Eon with her and one of the guards went with her.

"Where can I find my date?" Shieon asked.

"Probably at the bar getting wasted, or with his friends doing something illegal, or probably at the VIP room." Iroh said frustrated. Then Shieon had a confused look on her face.

"Follow me." Iroh said to Junior and Shi.

Then the two guards followed. They walked past people dancing and talking, they all bowed in respect to Iroh but he paid them no mind. Not on purpose he was just too frustrated. Then they walked up to purple curtains and Iroh pulled them back revealing a purple room with a mini bar in it. Then they saw Cheng talking to a girl and another beautiful girl looking at him with a disgusted look from a chair.

"Seng?" Junior asked the girl in the chair.

"Junior." She said standing up from the chair and walking to him.

"I wouldn't say I told you so." Iroh said to Shieon.

"Be quiet." Shieon said as she started to walk towards Cheng, but Iroh grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I want you to save me the last dance, okay." Iroh told her.

"Why the last one." Shieon asked confused.

"Uh…just because?" Iroh said really having a plan.

"Okay, whatever." Shieon said then walked up to Cheng and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and had a confused look on his face.

"Shieon." He said surprised.

"When did you get here?" He asked as he stood up.

"I just got here. Um…who's your friend?" Shieon said with an eyebrow rose looking at a girl she _thought_ was prettier then her.

"Oh…um…this is Jia. A.K.A. some one I just meet here." Cheng assured her.

"A.K.A my date." Iroh said smiling as he walked up to the girl and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, Romeo." She said smiling.

Then Shieon lifted both of her eyebrows in surprise. Not of Iroh choice of a date, but in him kissing her.

"Oh, your date, wow." Cheng said impressed.

"Yeah, well you kids have fun." Iroh said then grabbed Jie by the waist and walked out the curtains.

"Well then." Cheng said shocked himself.

Then Shieon looked at him.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"Where are you taking me?" Eon asked Kya as they went away from the party and down a hall.

"I don't know." Kya said.

Then he stopped her.

"We already ditched the guards, Kya we can stop." Eon said remembering them swerving in and out of crowds to confused the soldier.

"Your right we can." Kya said then she pushed him up against the wall and forcefully kissed him on the lips. She rapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his.

"I've been missing this." Kya whispered through the kiss. He didn't kiss her back yet which bothered her but she didn't stop. His heart hurt but it felt good at the same time. He was too weak to push her off him. So he kissed her back and she calmed down as soon as he felt her relax he turned them around and pushed away.

"What's wrong?" Kya asked confused as she saw Eon with a face of frustration. Then he sighed.

"I thought we were taking it slow." Eon said annoyed as he put his hand on his chest.

"I thought so too, but it's not working out for me." Kya said with just much annoyance.

"You're just too good of a kisser." Kya said pressing her lips against his again, but he pulled away.

"Kya stop." Eon yelled then he sighed and intertwined their fingers.

"Sorry." He said calming down then he rested his forehead on hers.

"It's just that…I can't take the emotional whiplashes." Eon said as he closed his eyes.

"Then you don't have to." Kya said lifting his chin up. Then he opened his eyes and revealed his beautiful crystal light purple orbs.

"Kya, we promised to each other that we would take it slow." Eon told her.

"Eon, I don't know how slow I can take it with you. A few days ago I was ready to make love to you, and now I see that was too drastic but I can't…" Kya said then stopped and turned her head.

"You can't what, Kya?" Eon asked then turned her face towards him.

"I can't tell if you want me anymore." Kya said.

"What are you talking, Firefly. I will always want you I thought I made that clear years ago." Eon said.

"But the other day when I said we should take it slow I didn't see you for two days. I thought I might have hurt your feelings." Kya said.

"No, Kya, you got it all wrong. I stayed home because I was sick." Eon explained.

"Yeah, sick of me." Kya said putting her head on his chest, which relieved him of all his stress, and pain.

"No, Kya, I will never get sick of you. I l…" Eon started then trailed off seeing Kya grin.

"You l…" Kya said smiling knowing what he wanted to say.

"I…like you a lot and eventually you will be the one getting sick of me because I'm around you to much. So I don't want you to think that ever again, but we still need to take it slow." Eon said smiling.

"Yeah I suppose your right." Kya said then Eon gave her, her hands and stepped back. Then she heard foots steps run in a different direction down the hall, but they ignored it.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Eon asked smiling.

"Well you're a cute little kid but I guess you're not ready for this yet." Kya said patting the top of his head and making her way down the hall. He took a good look at her hour glass shaped figure walk down the hall, and got a little excited.

"I guess I'm not ready for you yet." Eon said putting his hand over his heart.

"Are you coming, little boy?" Kya asked from down the hall.

Then he walked down to her.

"So you like what you see?" Kya asked once he got down to her.

"You're an egotistic little bug don't you know that." Eon said laughing. Then Kya grabbed his hand again.

"Well I am your Firefly." Kya said then rested her head on his shoulder as they walked back into the party.

"Yeah you are." Eon said smiling then they bumped into someone.

"Sorry." The guy said as he turned around. And the person who ruined the moment was no other then.

"Embar." Kya said shocked he was right there.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"That was fun." Junior said as he sat down with Seng after a couple drinks and a couple rounds of dancing.

"Yeah so how is your 'Welcome Home Party' so far?" Seng asked after having a couple sips of different drinks herself.

"It's been great, and hopefully it'll get better." Junior said flirting.

"Flattering, again." Seng said moving closer.

"Is it working?" Junior asked leaning his head towards hers.

"Just a little bit." Seng said closing the space between them. As there lips touch Junior felt no type of shock or chill as his father and brother explained it would fell like. As this thought occurred she slipped her tongue in his month and he had no choice but to respond ,even if it wasn't what he wanted it to feel like, it was still a kiss.

Then they heard someone clear their throat so they turned around and saw Iroh with a drink in his hand and his other arm around his beautiful date.

"Hey, Iroh." Seng said annoyed that he ruined the moment _she thought_ they were having.

"Sorry for interrupting, but your boyfriend isn't finish with his interviews." Iroh said taking a sip of the alcohol.

"Okay then." Junior said getting up.

"I'll stay here will you two handle your business." Jie said to Iroh.

"Okay then." Iroh said then he and Junior started walking in the crowd.

"The best thing about dating a girl whose IQ is higher then a doorknob's is that they know when to give you your space." Iroh said taking another sip.

Then Junior started laughing.

"Too bad she is a one night thing though." Iroh whispered to himself.

Then they walked in a corner where people were taking black and with pictures, and talking to interviewers.

"There they are." An interviewer said walking over to them with a writer behind her.

"So how have the party been going so far, gentleman." She asked then the guy started writing.

"It's been awesome." Iroh said smiling.

"So I here this is your welcome home party. Do you feel welcomed?" She asked Junior.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting this many people to be here. And I know half of them probably don't know why they are here but I feel like this party was a success." Junior answered.

"So who else are we welcoming back?" She asked.

"Well my little brother and sister are here too so I guess I can't hug up all the love." Junior said.

"So let me guess the guy and girl with the light purple magical eyes like yours are you brother and sister." She asked remembering seeing unusual beautiful looking people.

"Yeah." Junior answered then Shieon was walking up to him.

"Matter of fact here goes my sister now." Junior said. Then Shieon walked up too him.

"So how has the party been going so far for you?" The interviewer asked Shieon.

"It's been exciting and fun seeing all these people here for us." Shieon said with fake excitement that seemed real.

"That's good, so Prince Iroh." The interviewer started.

"Eon wants us now." Shieon said pulling her brother towards the other side of the club.

___________________________________________________________________

"Thank you." Cheng said as he took a drink from a waiter. Then Jeng the quietest triplet walked up to him.

"Sup." Cheng said.

"So where is your date?" Jeng ask quietly but it seemed more like a whisper.

"Over there." Cheng said pointing to Shieon was dragging her brother somewhere.

"So, what it a trouble making guy like you doing with an innocent girl like her." Jeng asked in his whispering voice.

"Trust me I probably don't really know here but she is far away from innocent, my friend. And the real reason I'm going out with her is to get back at Iroh." Cheng said as he glared where Iroh was taking pictures with his girl fans.

"You was never the one that learned from your mistakes were you." Jeng asked then Cheng touched the scar that was on his face.

_{Flashback}_

"_I wonder what he wants me for." Cheng asked Jeng as they walked down a dark hall. Jeng just turned his head knowing the answer._

"_I guess I'm about to find out." Cheng said as he opened a door that lead to a dark room with stone walls surrounding it. Some guys who were suppose to be guards pushed him in the center of the room the candles began light up on the walls. As it went around in a circular form. He saw a group of people wearing red clocks and starring at the ground with the hood on their head. In front of the group was Embar in a black cloak and then it was Jong on Embars right in a red with black stripes cloak._

"_What's going on?" Cheng asked confused._

"_I've got a message this afternoon." Embar spoke and his voice echoed in the room._

"_From who?" Cheng asked looking at the people in the red cloaks._

"_Prince Iroh." Embar said glaring at his brother. Now Cheng knew what was going to happen. So Cheng tried to run out the room, but a guy in a red cloak was standing behind him and started walking towards Cheng making him take steps back. Then the guy looked up at Cheng._

"_I had no choice." Jeng whispered to Cheng._

"_Did you suddenly forget the people who gave us our purpose?" Embar asked Cheng, but he didn't answer still surprised of what was going on._

"_Answer him." Jong yelled to Cheng._

"_No I haven't." Cheng said._

"_Well did you forget the people that helped us all in our time of need?" Embar asked._

"_No." Cheng said with his head down._

"_Don't lie to me Cheng." Embar yelled._

"_I'm not lying." Cheng said._

"_So you're saying you disrespected him on purpose." Embar yelled stepping toward him._

"_You know what he did." Cheng yelled at Embar. Then Jong jumped forward ready to attack Cheng but Embar put his arm out to stop him._

"_He did nothing that a normal teenage boy would not have done." Embar said._

"_You can believe that bullshit if you want to Embar, but I'm not stupid." Cheng yelled with tears in his eyes. Then Embar turned around and started walking._

"_So now you're disrespecting me." Embar said with an evil laugh. Then Jong threw chains on the ground._

"_No." Cheng said with wide eyes and started backing up, but Jeng pushed him to the ground._

"_You mouth will be your death one day." Embar said then the people in the red cloaks took off their hoods. It was boys and girls, different ages, with different looks. But the only thing that made them similar was the scars on there face. Some of them had one scar on there face from the top of on side to the bottom of the other, and others had two scars making an "X" form._

"_They all look different without makeup, right." Embar said smiling._

_Then the two guards started tying him in the chains._

"_You are my brother I wouldn't have thought I would have to do this." Embar said then put his hood over his head._

"_No, I'm sorry I apologized to Iroh." Cheng said with tears coming down his cheeks._

"_You apologized after he threatened you to tell me." Embar said in a disappointed voice. Then fire appeared in his hand._

"_No." Cheng said then everyone else bent down on one knee and threw there hoods over there head. The flame in Embar hand turned into a whip._

"_No." Cheng yelled then the candles were put out._

(Flashback over)

"Cheng." Jeng said pushing him.

"What?" Cheng yelled.

"I was just saying. I'm sorry for what happened, and even though messing with Iroh is a bad idea. If you need me…I got your back." Jeng said.

"Your assistance might just be of my use." Cheng said smiling.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"Just to let you know stuff like this don't usually happen around here anymore." Kazuo told Simeon as them and the other council members and soldiers walked in the forest.

"What do you mean by _anymore_?" Simeon asked.

"Well we had our fare share with Ozai Supporters and Gangs through out the past decade. If I said it wasn't anything to severe I would be lying to you. Some of the most wealthiest and important people in the Fire Nation, and probably the world were murdered." Kazuo explained.

"When exactly did these advents stop?" Simeon asked.

"Um…I'll say two years ago." Kazuo said.

"We're almost there." A soldier said.

"How did you get the Fire Lord to put you in charge of such a scary mission like this?" A guy around his fifties asked Kazuo in a teasing voice.

"Well, FYI and in case your to old to know what that mean, for your information the Fire Lord actually like my judgment on things." Kazuo said rolling his eyes.

"Kid its one o'clock in the morning. Shouldn't you be drinking some warm milk and eating graham crackers." The old guy asked.

"Well shouldn't you be ranting about the good old days when you got a chance to see Fire Lord Sozin fire bend when you were twelve." Kazuo said annoyed. Then they smelled a nauseating odor.

"Okay, I'll say this again for the last time. Just because you guys don't feel yourselves farting doesn't mean we can't smell them." Kazuo said covering his noise then they walked into an opening. There they saw blood and arrows every where. As they walked further in they saw a huge fire. The guards rushed to it and stopped the flames. As the flames went down they saw it was something that was put on fire. Then Simeon walked over to it.

"No one told us anything about camp fires." Kazuo said looking around at the trees.

Then the flame was out and the soldiers jumped back seeing what it was, and Simeon eyes became wide.

"This wasn't a normal camp fire." Simeon said.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuo asked walking over to him.

"Holy shit." Kazuo said seeing it was a body burnt to a crisp.

"This guy isn't one of our soldiers." One of the council men said seeing it wasn't any armor.

"Take this guy to the sanatorium." Kazuo said.

"Tell them to find out who he is, where he's from, who he knows, how do he know him. All the information they can't get. _**Hurry**_!" Kazuo ordered.

Then two of the guards hesitated.

"What are you guys scared of dead people he can't hurt you." One of the council men said.

"I'm not scared of a little burn." One of the soldiers said then he went to pick up the body as he put it on his back they heard a cracking sound so he put it down.

"Don't break it." Kazuo yelled as he and the other members looked around.

"Well how about you get the arms and I get the legs." The soldier told the other one. So they went over and they picked the body up at the same time. Then they stared at each other when the body was still lying on the ground but the arms and legs were in there hands.

So the soldier dropped the legs, took of his helmet, and ran over to a bush and started vomiting.

"Agni son of fucking fire, what kind of twisted scary stories were they telling?" Kazuo said.

"I don't know what's going on but maybe we should come back after sunrise." The council men said.

"Yeah son I think he's right." Kazuo dad said.

"Come on you guys don't tell me your scared of some…broken…appendages." Kazuo said as he stared at the body.

Then they heard thunder and looked in the ski and saw the clouds were gray and not just because it was two o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah maybe we should go." Simeon said.

"Fine, but let me at lease get something before the storms wash it away." Kazuo said as he went to the trees and toke some of the arrows.

"Here" Kazuo said as the soldier put his helmet back on.

"Take these." He said and handed the arrows to the soldier.

"Take these too." The other soldier said smiling as he handed him the arms and the legs.

"And if anything else happens to fall, pick it up for me." The other soldier said as he picked up the body.

"Sure thing." He said as he looked at the face.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"So you two here together?" Embar asked as he took a drink.

"I don't know why you care, but yeah." Kya said holding Eon's arm a little tighter.

"Interesting." Embar said looking at Eon.

"So how have recruiting been going." Kya asked changing the subject.

"Well I haven't had the chance to actually start yet. I was…busy with some thing last night, and well you know I don't like recruiting during the day." Embar said smiling.

"Have you ever thought about not recruiting this year?" Kya asked.

"Yes, I have but then I think about my mother and father and everyone else parents who were murdered." Embar said with a serious face.

"You already recruited all the people who parents were killed. Why do you need more?" Kya asked.

"Power comes from numbers." Embar told her.

"Power also comes from wisdom." Kya said staring at him.

"You know what Kya; I didn't come here to discuss this with you. I came to party. So when you can convince daddy dearest to let you come out the palace. Then maybe we can talk." Embar said then walked away.

"That guy is really starting to irritate me." Eon said shaking a little to hold back his rage.

"You always did have anger issues. Don't let him get to you, he's just being Embar. He means well, but it always ends up bad. He probably got that from me." Kya told him.

"Yeah he probably did." Eon said jokingly as he started calming down.

"That's one thing similar about us. We get annoyed and frustrated quickly but not just anything one can calm us down. It has to be someone worth calming down for, right." Kya said.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Eon said smiling.

Then they heard some slower music play. Instead of drums it was flutes and Sungi-horns.

"Um…want to...dance?" Eon asked a little nervous.

"Oh so now you dance." Kya teased.

"No, but I've been doing a lot of things I don't normally do lately, and most of them was with you, so why stop now." Eon said then grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor. It wasn't as weird for him because it was a lot of people dancing. It was weirder for Kya because she knew it would be a lot of people watching.

"So how does this work?" Eon asked as they faced each other.

"I have a lot to teach you." Kya said. Then she grabbed his hands and put them on her waist and she rapped her arms around his neck.

"A little awkward, but…okay." Eon said smiling a little then they started moving side to side.

"Is it just me or did you get taller." Kya said as she looked up to him.

"Yeah, I hit growth spurts at random times. So I probably did grow a few inches over the week." Eon said half way lying.

"Yeah, your immune system is weird because when I get sick; I look horrible, but you look…wow." Kya said amazed.

"Thank you." Eon said not knowing how to answer her statement or was she even expecting an answer.

"So other then going thru emotional whiplashes and being sick; what have you been doing since you got back?" Kya asked.

"Having to deal with annoying bugs." Eon said jokingly.

"Well that's part of the whole emotional whiplash thing. I mean when you're by yourself or just with your family. What do you do?" Kya asked.

"Well I found an interest in the Eastern Forest." Eon told her.

"Okay, what kind of interest?" Kya asked.

"Well, I go out there every now and then to clear my head." He said knowing that wasn't the only reason.

"Do you have a particular spot you like going to?" Kya asked.

"Not really, I'd go here and there. I don't really pay attention. I just let nature guide me where ever and I always find my way back home." Eon explained.

"So it's more of a mental journey." Kya asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Eon said smiling.

"_Yo, E where the hell are you?" Junior asked._

"Does your family go on these mental journeys with you?" Kya asked.

"Uh…sometimes." Eon said hearing Junior in his head.

"_What?" Junior asked._

"_What the hell do you want?" Eon asked._

"_You transferred a message over to me from dad and he said that we have to get home _now_ because the Takeshians attacked some Fire Nation soldiers." Shieon said getting in the conversation_.

"What." Eon said confused.

"I was just saying. There are some beautiful water falls in the forest." Kya said.

"Oh…yeah. I've heard about them but I never saw one." Eon said.

"_The party doesn't end until another two and half hours. Can't he wait?" Eon said_.

"_You're the one with the talking in the mind ability. You ask him." Shieon yelled then tuned out._

"So?" Kya asked.

"So, what?" Eon asked confused.

"Are you okay you haven't really been listening to me?" Kya said.

"Oh no I'm fine. Where are the bathrooms?" He asked.

"Um... the second door down the hall we went threw." She told him.

"Thank you." He said then left her on the dance floor.

"Hey PK." Jung said walking up to her.

"Want to dance." He asked.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend be mad if she saw you?" Kya said.

"My, what now?" Jung asked confused.

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Kya asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling. Then she rolled her eyes and walked away.

___________________________________________________________________

"Hey." Shieon said to Cheng after she gave up looking for Eon.

"So have you been having fun." Cheng asked smiling.

"Yeah, I have." She said looking in the crowds to see if Eon would pop up some where.

"So would you like a drink?"Cheng asked.

"No thank you I don't drink alcohol." Shieon said.

"How 'bout some tea, juice, water maybe." He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She said not really paying attention to him.

"O-kay."He said then called a waiter over.

"Do you remember me?" Shieon asked.

"Yeah, you're the girl I asked to this party but haven't really seen you for more then three minutes." He said smiling.

"No I mean when we were younger." Shieon said.

"Well since I'm a year older then you I doubt I ever hung out with you." He said.

"How did you know I was a year younger then you?" Shieon asked confused.

"I…have my resources." He said.

"Did you go to Iroh and Kya's tenth birthday party?" Shieon asked.

"Did I, of course, I will never forget that day." Cheng said remembering then he looked at Shieon who was staring at him.

"Wait, are you that girl that." Cheng started then Shieon nodded.

"Oh my Agni. You used to be ugly." Cheng said shocked. Then Shieon glared at him.

"I mean you wasn't ugly you just wasn't very attractive no, no you…you were ugly a shit dude, I'm not going to lie to you. That's a compliment though because now you look... stunning." Cheng said looking at her.

"Thank you." She said a little annoyed.

"Don't be mad at me, you know you _were_ ugly. Notice how a said _were_." He said as she knew he was drunk but she also knew he wasn't lying. She wasn't the best person to look at when she was younger, but neither was a most of the now hot people. Well except Iroh who looked like a tanner version of his father with out the scar all of his life and wouldn't let people forget.

Then the waiter came back with a cup of ice water.

"Thank you." Shieon said as she took the class.

"So." Cheng said after he took the last sip of his last drink.

"Yes." Shieon asked.

"Um…me and you. Is this just a night thing or can whatever we have become more…_serious _over time." He asked her smiling.

"More serious as in." Shieon asked as she saw Iroh looking over at them from across the bar.

"You know maybe a date, or not even that maybe just a walk or something. To get to know each other…better." Cheng said.

"Um…a date, I'm not sure how well my brothers would like that." She said giving Iroh a signal to come save her.

"Well what about a walk then?" Cheng asked. Then Iroh walked up.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but I believe I was promised a dance." He said putting his hand out toward Shieon.

"We were talking." Cheng said annoyed.

"That's nice and all but I believe I'm more important then you." Iroh said then pulled Shieon out of her seat.

"You know what." Cheng said standing up but then he stopped as Embar and Jung walked over to him.

"Is there a problem here?" Embar asked.

"No." Cheng said.

"So what where you saying."Iroh asked.

"I was saying. You know what…you are more important then me." Cheng said lying.

"Yeah I know." Iroh said then he and Shieon went to the dance floor.

"Smart." Jung said then tapped Cheng cheek.

"Smart." He said and tapped his cheek again.

"Boy." He said then the tap became more of a slap.

"How you just going to let him take your girl like that." Embar asked in a teasing voice.

"He can do what ever he wants." Cheng said.

"Exactly." Embar said.

"D-u-de." Jung said as he held his stomach as he walked over to them.

"Are you okay?" Embar asked.

"Where is the closes bathroom? I think I'm about to throw up." Jung said putting his other hand over his mouth.

"Come on." Jong said pushing his brother to the bathroom.

"I better go watch them. They need supervision at all times." Embar said smiling then he looked at his brother who was glaring at the table.

"Yeah you do that." Cheng said.

"Come on this is a party, unwind a little. Find another girl, get drunk have fun, but not too much fun." Embar said. Then Cheng didn't move.

"That was an order." Embar said as he got up to follow then to the bathroom.

"What ever…ass-hole." Cheng whispered to himself.

"Waiter another round of Sunrise, you know what…make it a double." Cheng said.

___________________________________________________________________

"_What the hell do you mean a dead body on fire?" Eon asked his dad._

"_I mean exactly what the hell I said." Simeon told him._

"_Why do you think it was the Takeshians who did it?" Eon asked as he leaned against the wall near the row of sinks in the bathroom._

"_Because that's there signature move. To take one hostage detach the limbs and put it on fire. That's a sacrifice they make to Takeshi." Simeon explained._

"_It's also a reminder they hate Hygashi, and the people who follow him." Eon said as he remembered Hygashi was the Eon god of Fire._

"_What ever theory you have for it; it was the Takeshians." Simeon yelled._

"_Okay, okay but what do you want me to do about it." Eon asked._

"_You guys need to come home before sunrise, by the way which is at four o'clock, so we can check out the sitting." Simeon said._

"_Didn't you guys already check out the sighting?" Eon asked._

"_Yeah we did, but I know it's has to be something else there." Simeon said._

"_But you said it started raining. Any evidence would have been washed up by now." Eon said._

_Then it was silence._

"_Why do I feel like you don't care about this?" Simon asked._

"_I do care it's just that, these are the last hours I get to see Kya and I want to spend every minute with her." Eon admitted._

"_Well who said you couldn't?" Simeon asked._

"_Well the party ends at four so how do you expect us to get to the capital from the city before four with out leaving early." Eon asked frustrated._

"_Well you have to make a decision. Be with Kya, or protect your people. You have a half an hour." Simeon said then tuned out._

Then Eon closed his eyes in frustration and gripped the sink. He looked up in the mirror at himself, and stared at his black eyes.

"Why do I even have to think about this?" Eon asked feeling disgusted with himself.

Then he starred at the door.

"If you barf on me you're sleeping outside." Jong said then Jung ran into a stall and let it all out.

"Underage drinking is never good." Embar said walking in behind them. Then Eon made his way towards the door, but was stopped by Embar folding his arms in front of him.

"Excuse me." Eon said looking to the side so Embar couldn't see his eyes.

"So." Embar started.

"I know you probably already know Kya and I used to go out, right." Embar said.

Then Eon nodded his head as his frustration started building up.

"So…no hard feelings between us, right." Embar said.

"What?" Eon asked calming down.

"Guys like you, I like to make friend with, not become enemies." Embar said.

"And what kind f guy am I." Eon asked grinning.

"The type when you look a people you make them shit there pants." Jung said walking out the stall to rinse his mouth out.

"Pay him no mind." Jong said.

"The dangerous type." Embar said then Eon looked up and glared at him.

"You have no clue how dangerous I am." Eon said then walked out, but Embar just stood there with a blank expression.

"Told you, didn't he just make you shit your pants?" Jung asked Embar.

But Embar just starred at Jong.

"He damn sure made me shit mine." Jung said whipping his mouth with a towel.

"Kya always get the good ones." Jong said to Embar in an 'I told you so' voice.

"That kid…just might be the secret weapon we need." Embar said in a serious voice.

___________________________________________________________________

"I thought you asked for the last dance." Shieon said as they danced to the slow beat.

"Yeah, but you were begging me to help. So here I am." Iroh said.

"I wasn't begging you, but I can always call on Iroh when I need to get out of trouble." She said smiling, but he stared at her with no expression.

"So is he everything I said he was and more." Iroh asked.

"Well…he is sort of a little jerk" Shieon said.

"But." Iroh said knowing it was coming.

"But…so are you, so that doesn't really count." She said.

"How am I a jerk exactly?" Iroh asked.

"Well you do jerkish things." Shieon said.

"Like what." Iroh said knowing she couldn't name one.

"Well…uh…the kissing thing." Shieon said.

"First that was more of a stud move, and second when was the last time I kissed you after you asked me not too?" Iroh asked.

Then she knew she was caught.

"Okay well until further notice you're not a jerk." Shieon said smiling.

"Okay." Iroh said.

"Other then that he is a good guy, so I could give him a chance." Shieon said.

"A chance at what!" Iroh asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A chance with me." Shieon said teasing knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"You know you're going to be the cause of that kid's death." Iroh said.

"First he's older then you, second what you're going to do, Iroh." Shieon said more stating he was going to do nothing.

"Only thing I got to do is write some words on a piece of paper and send it to a certain big brother and sit back and see what scar he gets the next day." Iroh said smiling. Then Shieon looked at him with confusion then disgust.

"So you're the reason he got that scar on his face." Shieon asked pushing away from him.

"I guess you can say that." Iroh said still smiling.

"All because you were jealous?" Shieon asked then Iroh walked closer to her.

"Maybe next time you'll believe me when I say I control people." Iroh said.

"Iroh you're nothing but a pretty boy who lives and thrives off of his daddy's power." Shieon said.

"So be it, at least I don't almost get people killed." Iroh said between his teeth.

"You know what." Shieon said walking away.

"You _are_ a jerk." She said then disappeared in the crowd.

"Shieon." Eon called out.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"I don't think the kid is coming back." Simeon said as he and Jineon were in their backyard ready to go with there black outfits on.

"I wouldn't come back either if I were him." Jineon said as she bended the rain over her head.

"Why not?" Simeon asked.

"Because you always like rushing people "you have to get here before sunrise or the world is going to end"." Jineon said trying to mock his deep voice.

"The reason I said he has to get back before sunrise is because they are going to send some troops out an hour after." Simeon said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, did you tell him that?" Jineon asked knowing he didn't.

"Well…I don't recall telling him that, but I don't see why I have too." Simeon said then Jineon appeared in front of Simeon in a second.

"Jameon does not listen to you." She yelled clapping her hands with every syllable.

"Nothing on this earth will make him listen to you, _e-v-er_." Jineon explained to him.

"Yeah I guess that was a stupid move." Simeon said.

Then Jineon messaged her temple with her index and middle finger.

"You were never the brightest star in the constellation." Jineon started.

"And I used to like that about you, _used to_, but now it's starting to get annoying." Jineon told him.

"Well, I apologize if I thought my son was supposed to listen to me, and not the other way around." Simeon said sarcastically.

"You and Junior used to bully him when he was younger." Jineon said.

"So." Simeon said.

"So don't act like the victim now the cards been flipped." She told him.

"That was only to make him stronger." Simeon told her.

"Okay, whatever the cause of it was, you still did it. You guys would just beat him up for no reason, and when he blacked your eye you started to get an attitude." Jineon argued.

"If we didn't do that he wouldn't have become the man he is today." Simeon argued back.

"Yeah, the man he is today. The one that is scared to love, the one that's confused about his life, the one that…doesn't respect his father." Jineon said.

Then he turned his back to her.

"He…respects me." Simeon said.

"Yeah he does, but when he feels like it. You two don't have the type of relationship where he can come to you and ask for advice or support for something. If you guys have any type of relationship at all it was either forced or built off fear." Jineon said.

"What do you mean built off fear?" Simeon asked.

"You're scared of Eon, and you know it." Jineon said. Then he didn't say anything back.

"You know what." Simeon said turning around then stopped when he looked behind them.

Then Jineon turned around then they saw two black shadows staring at them with crystal purple eyes and another black shadow staring with pitch black eyes.

"Kids." Jineon said.

Shieon just stood there, with her hood over her head, they couldn't tell if she was crying or if the rain managed to drip down her cheek. Eon was huffing and puffing, to hold back his tears, as the rain was pouring all over him. Junior just stood there shaking his head, with his hand on Eon shoulder trying to calm him down.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Simeon asked.

"Less talking and staring, more moving." Eon said as he stormed past them, using a deep voice to hold back the cracks that wanted to come out. Then Shieon followed him whipping her tears away. Then Junior walked up in front of them he opened his mouth to say something but then he just sighed, threw his hood on, and started walking away.

"Awesome, now all my respect is gone." Simeon said.

"Don't say it like it's my fault." Jineon said.

"Well it is." Simeon said as then they all started running not wanting to waste time.

"How is it my fault, if you would have just agreed that you were wrong, none of this would have happened?" Jineon said.

"No, if you would have just left it alone then none of it would have happened." He told her.

"Can you guys just shut up; if it makes you feel happy it's _both_ of your faults." Junior said from in front of them.

Then it was quit.

"Stop thinking so loud too." Eon added from the lead. Then they started to slow down because they were getting closer to the clearing.

"Hey, E isn't this the way we went when we found those other Takeshians?" Junior asked noticing the area.

"Yeah it is." Eon said then they walked into the clearing. They saw some left over ashes and blood flowing down a stream the rain made. Arrows were still pierced to the ground and the trees.

"Oh, shit those Takeshians must have really been pissed off." Junior said taking off his hood.

"Why would they just randomly attack people?" Shieon asked.

"Maybe they were bored of sitting around." Junior said.

"Maybe they just want some type of attention." Simeon said.

"Maybe it's a warning to _us_." Eon said.

Then they looked at the ski.

"So where did you find that body at?" Junior asked.

Then Simeon walked over to the spot.

"Right here." He said pointing where the fire was. Then Junior started messing with the dirt around it.

"They had to leave some type of clue behind. It's not like them to attack people with out showing us it was them." Shieon said.

"You guys come check this out." Junior said then they all ran over to him.

"What is that?" Shieon asked as they all stared at a piece of wood. Then Junior started digging and the wood got longer.

"Whoa." Junior said as he lifted up the piece of wood and then they saw a piece of paper attached to it.

"It's a staff." Eon said then he heard leaves falling to the ground from a tree behind them, but he was the only one that heard it.

"What's this?" Jineon asked as she took the paper off the staff. Then Eon heard the noise again.

So he took the staff from Junior.

"What are you doing?" Junior asked.

Then Eon pulled the elbow that had the staff in it back and launched it forward towards the tree that was making the noise. Right before the staff was penetrated in the tree some one in a black cloak jumped down.

"That was dangerous." They heard the man say and he had a weird tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Eon asked the man in the cloak who was facing away from them so they could see his face.

"A friend." He said in his accent.

"Alright then, _a friend_, what are you doing here?" Junior asked.

"The same thing you're doing." He answered.

"That's funny because I don't even know what I'm doing." Junior told him.

"Junior." Simeon said telling him to be quiet.

"A little, or should I say _big_, puff of smoke told me it was a booming in this area. And it is my responsibility to come and take care of it when things of this sort happen." He explained.

"And who exactly are you, to believe that is your responsibility." Eon asked.

"Well I'm the protector of this forest, and of the creature who come in it. I'm even the protector of you right now." The man said.

"I think I have all the protection I need, but thanks anyway." Eon said.

"So be it, but anyway you look at it, I haven't come here to fight, I just came to gather all the information I needed. So now that my work is down I shall be going now." He said then walked off. They were ready to chase after the man but Eon put his hand out.

"Should we go after him?" Simeon asked.

"No." Eon said.

"I have a feeling he isn't a threat, but we should go home." Eon said then he jumped up to the tree to grab the staff.

"Here you go." Eon said then gave the staff to Junior.

"Thanks." Junior said sarcastically.

____________________________oO0Oo______________________________

"Aw that was real rude for your boyfriend to dump you like that Kya." Jung said as he his brothers, Embar, Cheng, Seng, Iroh, and Kya all rode in the big carriage.

"He didn't dump me." Kya said not really convinced.

"Wow that was almost persuasive." Jong said smiling.

Then she just rolled her eyes at him.

"If only he knew the people who were waiting for you on the market, he would be a little move _appreciative_, isn't that right Embar." Jung said but Embar paid him no mine, he was still thinking of there conversation in the bathroom.

"If only, Embar, could find it in his heart to be less of an asshole towards his Ya-Ya." Jong said laughing.

"You guys don't even have to worry about me and him_ again_." Kya said.

"Ouch, that stung Kya. Do you know how powerful of a couple you two were, and your just giving it up for some high-ranked A class hottie." Jung said then he thought about it for a minute.

"Shit even I made the dude sound good." Jung said smiling.

"Don't let me find out you have a boy-crush on Eon." Iroh said to Jung then they started laughing.

"Hey the dude is awesome and scary at the same time if Kya and him ever go out they will be beyond anything Kya and Embar ever had.' Jung said then Jong and Jeng slid away from him a little.

"You didn't deny the boy crush." Iroh said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay if you're in a relationship right now raises your hand, please." Jung said then he saw he was the only one with his hand in the air.

"Exactly, so maybe I should be questioning you guys." Jung said.

"And you still didn't deny it." Iroh said.

"What ever dude, but seriously he is the scariest person I seen since that Yuen kid." Jung said then he got chills.

"Wait, Yuen as in Cam Yuen?" Kya asked.

"Yeah, that kid is in our class." Jong said.

"Yeah he's like a freaking scientist, he ace every test he ever had in every subject, he won every science fair he ever been in, no exaggeration." Jong said.

"But for some reason he doesn't talk to people, but all the girls love him." Jung said.

"He never was in a fight a day in his life but he looks like he no doubt can beat, Embar any day." Jong said.

"When I say he's big I mean big as in live in a weight room, he might even have a chance taking on Eon." Jung said.

"How come, all of a sudden, I'm leveled lower then Eon?" Embar asked.

"Because no offense you are. I mean I don't even know the dude but he is more awesome then you." Jung said.

"If you say so." Embar said.

"What you think you're better then him." Kya asked.

"I don't even know the kid well enough to judge him." Embar said.

"But you do know he could whip your ass, right." Iroh said.

"I don't know that either." Embar said.

"So you just know nothing." Jung said.

"Pretty much." Embar said.

"Oh powerful leader, you." Jung said sarcastically as he bowed.

"It's like when he stares at you, you have to turn your head real quick. You don't know why, you just do it." Jong said.

"Oh so you guys are intimidated by him, okay so the next you get on my nerves I know who to call." Kya said.

"I didn't even do anything yet but I'm sorry, you know, it's no need to call anyone." Jung said laughing.

"You're still drunk aren't you?" Jong asked.

"Yeah." Jung admitted.

"You're sleeping outside." Jong told him.

"You don't have to worry about me I'm going over Tai's house." Jung said.

"What?" Jong asked surprised.

"Her parents aren't home for the weekend so she said I can come over." Jung told him.

"So you and your girlfriend are going to be home alone while your drunk…does that sound like a good idea to you?" Jong asked.

"Dude you're acting like I'm wasted. I still have some common sense left." Jung told him.

"Okay whatever but what do you want me to tell gramps?" Jong asked.

"Tell him whatever you want not like he'll here you." Jung said.

"You guys shouldn't take advantage of your grandfather like that." Cheng told him.

"And what do you know about the old man." Jung asked annoyed.

"I know he keep you three together when the foster care people wanted to separate you." Cheng said then it was quit.

"You don't know anything so just be quiet." Jung said not liking the subject.

"What about Sato, if he finds you two you're done." Jong said.

"Sato is working over time at the tea shop." Jung told him.

"Wow you guys really thought this through." Jong said knowing something was going to go wrong.

___________________________________________________________________

"So where is this letter?" Simeon asked Eon as they all made their way to the living room.'

Then Eon walked over to a counter where he opened a drawer and grabbed the letter.

"Here" Eon said as he threw the letter to him.

"Okay let see." Simeon said as he unrolled it.

"Prince Jameon." He started.

"I'm afraid to say you reacted too quickly, by you going after the Takeshi followers and attacking them; you made them aware of your location. Now they will stay in the Fire Nation to find you and your weaknesses. They will send letters to the other Takeshians in the other countries so they all will make preparation. So you must either create a full proof plan to stop them, or you must kill this group now, before the others arrive. The humans must not find out about this. The Takeshians are going to attack so you can't leave. I'm remorseful to say that you have to stay in the Fire Nation until further notice. I have sent a letter to Hygashi already and I write to you as soon as he does. This was not one of your smartest moves my grandson." Simeon said reading the paper.

"Well that's great." Junior said sarcastically.

"Now, this proves I was right and you were wrong." Simeon said cocky.

"Not exactly. My plan all alone was to make our whereabouts known to the Takeshians, if you look at it my way, if they would have went anywhere else and couldn't find us they would have gotten pissed off they haven't found anything in years, so they would have attack anyway." Eon explained.

"But now they are going to attack here." Junior said.

"Well it's better for them to attack here, where we are and we know any day they might attack, then for them to attack somewhere else and kill innocent people. With us being here and they know, like grandpa said, they are going to call the other Takeshians from the other countries to come here. Meaning they will leave the other Shyus, Qwians, and Hygashians alone. We have more then enough time to come up with a plan. The Takeshians are going to take at least a year and a half to make a well thought out plan, and by that time we will be more then ready to fight them with the help of the other tribes." Eon said telling them his plan.

"So you're saying the Takeshians knowing you were here was actually part of the plan." Shieon asked confused.

"It wasn't in the beginning but when you feel I instantly knew it was going to have to work some how." Eon said.

"So our mission has just now become extend to two more years?" Shieon asked.

"Well it's not confirmed yet. I have to talk to grandpa Hygashi and grandpa Qwan about this." Eon said.

"Which means going on a three day trip to Qwian Island and the Hygashi Reservation?" Junior said.

"That mean you can put your time away from Kya to work." Simeon said.

"If we leave we are going to have to make it look like we are relocating. One so they won't attack the Fire Nation again and two for them to find out in about a week we actually didn't relocate. That gives us more time." Jineon told them.

"I guess that mean start packing." Junior said standing up.

"Wait not yet." Shieon said.

"Oh yeah." Eon said hearing her thoughts.

"What happened to that letter?" Eon asked Junior.

"Mom got it." He said then Jineon went in her pocket and handed it to Eon.

Then they all faced him as he unfolded the paper.

He slowly read it. Then a grin appeared on his face. So he turned the paper around.

It was three huge words on it.

"Welcome home Hygashis." Eon said before the paper went up in flames.

___________________________________________________________________

So as you guys see I was so anxious to get this chapter out I didn't describe every ones clothes. The only reason I described Kya's was because in the other chapter I already gave hints on what it looked like.

Not much else to say but school starts next week you guys. That really doesn't mean anything is going to change about the story, but I figured you would like to know about my life. LOL

So R.R.R.S.M.

Peace,

4everZutara


	20. Author Note with 1st OF,NR trailer

Sorry you guys for the wait but I moved a couple of weeks ago and my stuff is in storage, including my computer.  
I know you are wondering why cant you use the computer you're writing this on. Well I thought of that and well I already wrote some of the next chapter on my computer and it was some good stuff, and I cant remember what I wrote. (lol) no it's not funny (okay then, no lol.  
So if you guys/girls can just give me another couple weeks or so; a month at the longest. And I will have one of the best chapters up for you.

But just for a little sneek peek.

"Kya dont be mad at me I couldn't control what happened." Eon yelled.

"Exactly you couldn't control what happened, and neither could I. I have a reputation to hold around here and I'm not letting you ruin it for me." Kya said.

"Kya give me another chance, please." Eon begged her.

"No, Eon I can't. Every time I think this is actually something real you leave me, so I'm sorry." Kya said not even feeling a little bad for him but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Kya, don't do this to me." Eon said as he grabbed her hand.

"I will straighten everything out about the picture, but after that we can't see each other outside the palace, and if we do see each other inside the palace it's only because training or council meetings." Kya told him pulling her hand back.

"This isn't right and you know it." Eon told her.

"I'm sorry but this is just how it's going to be until I'm sure you won't leave me again." Kya told him.

"I couldn't control that, Kya." Eon said feeling like he was about to cry.

"No, Eon you don't have to explain it to me. I don't even want you to waste any more of your time on me. We have to move on." Kya said then walked away.  
Eon fell against the wall. He put his hand over his heart then fell to the ground.

"I will get her back." Eon told himself.

"Whether she likes it or not." He whispered.

Okay so that was like a little trailer for you guys hope you enjoyed it. I've been watching to much "New Moon" trailers so I said what the hey. (l...o...l) Yes lol.

Peace 4everZutara 


	21. Old Story, New Ending

Okay everyone I'm sorry the next chapter isn't out yet but my stuff is still in storage. So I'm feeling another trailer coming on. ; ).

A longer one but it needs a title.

How about.......OLD STORY, NEW ENDING

"Kya, what's wrong." Eon asked walking up to her.  
But she ignored him.  
"Kya." Eon said louder.  
Then she looked around to make sure no one saw her.  
"What." She basicly spit out at him.  
"What wrong with you." Eon asked her confused.  
"I can't be seen with you, okay. So leave me alone." She said then started walking away.

o0o

"Hey Shieon." He said as he walked over to her.  
"Hey Cheng." She said then jumped up and hugged him then she did something she knew Iroh would hate. She kissed him. It was a small kiss though only a little meeting of the lips.  
"Oh, okay." He said a little shocked.

o0o

Jung raised his hand.  
"Yes." She asked him.  
"And what might the reason be for us being dismissed this early." He asked then folded his hands.  
"Well we were sent a message from the royal palace stating all schools in the capital will be dimissed early." She told him then he raised his hand again. So she nodded in his direction. "Why?" He asked.

o0o

"I'm sorry, but what's up with you." Eon asked her.  
"What's wrong with me no, what's wrong with you." Kya asked.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, unless you count love as a bad thing." Eon said then smiling he was shocked by something hard smashing him in the face, and he stumbled a little. As he felt his cheek and his vision unblurred he noticed that hard thing smashing in his face was...her hand. Kya had just slapped Eon.

o0o

"Dad this is Cheng, he's one of the gaurds at the palace." Shieon told him.  
"Hi. it's nice to finally meet you." Cheng said bowing.  
Then he gave him a glare noone should have to indure.  
"So would I know you as Cheng one of the palace gaurds, or Cheng...my daughters boyfriend." Simeon asked him but he honestly didn't know how to answer.  
Then Cheng looked at Shieon you can call him what ever you want but he is my...boyfriend." Shieon said smiling at Cheng.

o0o

"Yeah you guys can keep prancing around in your short shorts all you want." The captain of the volleyball team said and his squad started laughing. You see there the volleyball and track teams were rivals since antient history as they say. No one knew why but that was just how it was. The only reason the girls squads got along was because Embery was captain off both squads.  
"Yeah because it takes a real man to smack balls around right." Jung said sarcasticly then people started laughing.  
"No, but it takes real men to get there balls smacked around. Tai Ming you can holla at me after you get done with your boy." He said then winked at Tai Ming and started walking off.  
"That bitch." Jung said then started off after him but he was stopped.  
"Hey, hey. Jung you know the consequence for fighting, man just let it go. We're still on school property. Handle that shit on your own time. The team need you now and I'll be damned if you were kicked off because of that ass whipe." Guang told him.

o0o

"Dad why can't we have visitors." Iroh asked.  
"Because we don't have time to be keeping up with who's coming in and out of the palace." Zuko told them as they walked toward the smaller meeting room.  
"No, you just have trusting issues." Iroh told him.  
"Iroh, you can call it whatever you want but right now the only people who come in and out the palace are the Hygashi's." Zuko told him.  
"And what make you think they are trust worthy." Iroh asked knowing they were but was trying to prove his point. Then Zuko stopped him in his footsteps.  
"Okay you are not in any position to question me on what I do, ever, you understand. Now you're going to go in there and at least act like you care about the people in our country, am I understood." Zuko said to his son in a serious voice.

o0o

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.  
"The first time you left me I didn't take it that hard, and I forgave because I thought it was my fault. But this time I see clearly it wasn't. You have a pattern everytime you say you love me you leave me. So I don't ever want you to say that to me ever again." Kya said glaring at him.  
"What's different from last time that isn't the same this time." Eon asked her still in shock.  
"Last time you didn't make us the head article in Fire Nation Teen." Kya said as she pulled the magazine out of her robe. Then slammed it on his chest.  
"Don't show your face around here again if you know what's good for you." Kya said then walked opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

Okay I dont know if it's just me but that was a good trailer to just be about only half of the next chapter. But some good news the next chapter will be the actual story no more trailers because it's not hard for people to put two and two together. But I'm not promising that it's coming out any sooner actually I thought this would be me asking for more time. A couple more weeks and probably not that I'm just saying that so when it comes out sooner you can be like O.M.J.B or O.M.E.C it depends on if you love Jacob or Edward. How bout O.M.J.H. Yeah lets show Eon some love people{he's going to need it}  
Anyways give me some more time please and at least on review on any chapter would do for me.

So R.R.R.S.M

Peace,  
4everZutara 


	22. PLEASE READ !

Okay, I know I promised that the next chapter would be the story but I just wanted to post this to let you guys and girls know I didn't abandon you.

So the first problem was my computer was in storage and I couldn't finish writing so I was writing in my e-mail account and saving it as a draft. I didn't want to write the stuff I had all over because I knew I was going to forget it.

Now this problem is now I can't get internet connection and get to the part of the story I wrote in my e-mail acount. Some call it Ironic I call it showing how much luck I have.

And no I don't have a trailer for you but I can tell you some changes about the story and the next chapter.

1: Since I named the trailer Old Story, New Ending I'm going to name that chapter the same thing and all the chapters after that I'm going to name.

2: As you guys/girls probably noticed from the trailer. (If you read it) You saw apart about Jung and he raised his hand and was talking to this lady. Well in the next chapter I'm going to start bringing the Embery and Cam characters.

3: The girl name is Embery I probably said it was Ember when Kya and Eon was reading the paper, but you will see why later in the story.

4:Something I need to make you guys clear with, Eon is younger then Shieon, at times I know that was confusing because I put he was older but no. Until further notice Eon is the youngest "Eon" sibling.

5: This chapter will also give you more information about the Takeshians (pronounced take-a-she-ins but you have to say it real fast).

Um...what else, I think that's it....oh yeah and if anyone was confused with the last chapter you did read that Kya slapped this chapter is going to be_** CRAZY!!!!!**_

So until next time R.R.R.S.M

Peace,

4everZutara


	23. Chapter 14: Old Story, New Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Rated M: for language and later chapters.

Okay I'm not going to apologize because I know you guys aren't going to except it, but for those of you who can. _I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY!!!!! _This month has just been crazy with the internet connection, and the e-mail, and NEW MOON!!! You may see that I edited some of the things in the story that you might have saw in a trailer. So with out further delay here is……..

_Old Story, New Ending_

A few days have past now, almost three days to be exact, and no sight of the Eons. Nobody bothered to go to their house, because they didn't really have time to with all the unusually weird stuff happening in town. Kazuo and other investigators are still inspecting the first sighting hoping they will see something they didn't see before and if they don't, emergency council meeting here we come. Eon was giving permission to go on with his plan with some _minor_ changes towards it. He doesn't think it's exactly bullet proof yet but they do have time because, like they thought, the Takeshians tried to follow them to Qwian Island but lost their trail, and now they are back in the Fire Nation after leaving Hygashi Reservation. Kya is now officially over Eon, _so she thinks_, because she is convinced that he dumped her at the party and he was a no show the next day to even apologize or say 'hello'. So now she totally regrets wanting to go out with him or to train with him because he isn't what she expected. Even though she starts to dream about him every night and sometimes waits up for him to see if he comes to her room; so she can curse him out. Oh yeah the newest issue of Fire Nation Teen come out tomorrow morning which is in a couple of hours. I wonder what will be in there.

Eon stood in the backyard as the sun rose. He figures since he feels so much better he should do some training since he hasn't trained in about a week. Everyone else is in the house resting after their long trip and unpacking _again_, but Eon has too much energy to just sit and do nothing.

He stood in his stance in the middle of the yard surrounded by huge boulders he moved from the forest earlier.

"One." Eon said as he punched the boulder in front of him and it cracked and crumbled into pieces.

"Two." He said and kicked the boulder on the side of him it cracked in half as it went flying.

"Three." He said as he kicked the one behind him it was still standing then he waited a few seconds and a crack started slowly growing in the middle of it then it disintegrated.

He stared at the last boulder which was amazingly taller then him. He took in a deep breath, widened his stance, and opened his hand.

"Four." He said as he launched his palm towards the rock but nothing happened. Then he looked at his hand knowing if a _human _tried to do that they would have broken their arm but he wasn't planning on giving up. So he took in another deep breath.

"Four." He said as he used more power but it only moved an inch back and still in the same shape. Now he started thinking if he couldn't even break a boulder how was he supposed to fight a Takeshian. How was he supposed to protect Kya? She hated him now and he knew it, he didn't read her mind, he could just...feel it. They created a strong bond that couldn't be broken, just like the stupid rock. What if the Takeshians came back? What if they attacked the Fire Nation people again or worst? What if they attacked the palace, and what if he wasn't strong enough to protect her?

"Four." He said using all the power he had, he heard a static sound. He closed his eyes and stayed in that position. What if she didn't love him? What if she left him for someone else? What if…he stopped worrying about the 'what if's".

Then he opened his eyes and was amazed to see that he created a hole, straight through the rock and other objects behind it. He could see the smoke coming from his fist; he could even see some left over lightning sparks.

"So it's true." Eon said looking at both his hands.

"Even the thought of her makes me stronger." Eon said observing the rock again. Then he felt a little dizzy.

"That's enough training for tonight or today or whatever." Eon said not feeling like him self. Then he opened the back door that led to the house but before he walked in he looked up.

"Walk up two flights of stairs or climb a few feet." Eon said as he saw a window to a room above him. So he lifted himself up on the door frame then saw it wasn't a brick to grab on to and for some reason he didn't think it was safe to jump back down so he decided that he could jump up to the window. Not being able to tell that wasn't a good idea he jump towards the window and he grabbed the edge of it before it was too late.

"That was close." He said then tried to pull himself up but his arm started to shake.

"What?" He said confused knowing he used to do the same thing when he was ten. He tried to pull himself up but he couldn't he was too…_weak_. Then he started to grow a huge head ache.

"Don't tell me I'm sick again." He said as he massaged his temple with his hand then he stopped, seeing that wasn't a smart move, as his other hand slipped.

As he fell the 'what if's' ran through his mind again.

"Eon is better then that, he wouldn't leave me or…would he?" He heard Kya's voice say.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"I shouldn't even be up this early worried about him." Kya told her self as she looked over her balcony at the sun rising.

"Maybe if I didn't read that stupid note, none of this stuff would be happening." She said.

"You will always be my firefly." Kya said mocking Eon's deep voice.

"I can't blame him though; I'm the one that was stupid enough to fall for the same trap _twice_." Kya said thinking about Embar.

"No, actually I'm not going to grow the same connection with him like I did with Embar." Kya told her self even though she knew how they felt about each other was stronger then what she felt about Embar on a good day.

"I have to brake it to him how it is. 'I can't be with some one who isn't there for me'. At least Embar was there and if he wasn't he would tell me where he would disappear too." Kya said.

"That's it, no more Jameon, no more parties, no more being around each other if not necessary. No more _anything_." Kya told herself and was serious.

Then she heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." She said smiling feeling good about herself.

Then Seng opened the door and walked in rubbing her eyes and sat down on Kya bed.

"What is it you want me for at four thirty in the morning." Seng asked looking at Kya.

Then Kya broke down.

"I miss him so much, and I don't know what to do." She cried as she fell on Seng lap sobbing.

"You been bugging over him all week; yesterday you said you were over him." Seng said.

"I lied." Kya cried.

"Maybe he just need sometime away from you." Seng told her.

"He had two days away from me then saw me, now it's going on his fourth day away from me. If that's the problem, he shouldn't come near me in the first place." Kya said.

"Kya, I know he's Eon but he is still a guy." Seng told her.

"I know but he isn't a normal guy." Kya said.

"Kya, look at the guys we hang around with. One has an ego, the other has attitude problems, and the other has commitment issues…are any of them normal?" Seng asked in a serious voice.

"No, but Eon is a different kind of _'not normal'_." Kya said.

"Kya, I don't know how he managed to have this effect on you but I never saw you this much into a guy, not even my brother. So maybe, if every time he leaves make you feel this way don't grow an attachment with him." Seng said.

"Don't you think I tried telling myself that? All them classes I took for motivational speaking only work when your talking to some one else." Kya told her.

"I know, it's just me being older then you I feel I should give you some good advice I just hate to see you this vulnerable." Seng said playing with Kya's long hair.

"Do you miss Junior?' Kya asked.

"What?" Seng asked not seeing how she or Junior got into the conversation.

"Maybe if I talk about someone else, _he_ will get off my mind." Kya said whipping away her tears.

"Oh…well yeah I do miss him." Seng said.

"What about him do you miss?" Kya asked.

"I miss his compliments and his attempt at making jokes and his smile." Seng said smiling remembering his laugh.

"You're even worst then me, anyway are you two a couple now or what?" Kya asked.

'More of an 'or what'." She said.

"Pathetic." Kya said jokingly.

"Well, we're more of an 'or what' then you and Eon, but I'm not crying over him right now am I." Seng said smiling.

"No your not and I respect you for that. I know I probably just lost some major admiration points from you about this." Kya said.

"Yeah you did, but you can gain them back if you let me sleep in here and not go all the way back home for my annoying siblings to beg me to make them breakfast." Seng said lying down on one of Kya's comfy pillows.

"Sure knock your self out not like I can get anymore sleep." Kya said then she noticed she was talking to herself, because Seng already made herself comfortable under Kya's covers.

"No more Eon, no more Eon, no more Eon. As long as I keep saying that I will start to believe it sooner or later." Kya said.

"Yeah, and I'm pathetic." Seng mumbled.

"Oh shut up." Kya said throwing a pillow at her but that seems like that's what Seng wanted because she didn't move.

"No more Eon. No more Eon." Kya said then she heard another knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kya asked herself then went over to her door and opened it. She saw two soldiers standing in front of her door looking scared to death.

"Please don't look at me like that because that tells me something I don't like is going to happen." Kya said looking at them.

"Well…he has a message from your father." One of the guards said pushing the other one in front of him.

"What, I don't..." The guard started then saw she was getting frustrated.

"What is it?" Kya asked.

"Um…well." He started.

"What?" Kya yelled.

"Your father said there will be an emergency council meeting in a half an hour." The guard said real fast with his head down.

Then Kya just stared at him with a blank expression.

"But we had a council meeting two days ago." Kya said trying to use a calm voice.

"I know." The guard said with his head still down.

So Kya deeply inhaled then exhaled.

"Okay then." She said knowing her yelling at them wouldn't change anything.

"Excuse me, Princess?" The guard asked as he looked up with a confused look.

"I said 'okay then'." Kya said repeating her self. Then the guards looked at each other.

"Um...alright." They said then some servants came out of hiding and stood in front of Kya with her armors and robes. So, Kya moved out there way to let them in her room.

"I don't know what you two did to my dad to make him mad, but he tried to set you up by sending you two to my room to tell me that. So just act like I yelled at you and then he'll let you off the hook." Kya told them.

"O-kay." They said then walked off. So Kya closed the door.

Then Kya started undressing not trying to waste time.

"Don't they know you can dress yourself?" Seng said annoyed with all the noise they were making.

"Yeah but they are faster then me because I wouldn't get dressed at all." Kya admitted as they put a robe on her.

"Yeah that's true." Seng said still not fully woke.

"Um and yeah about what we talked about. That stays between us; don't tell anyone else, especially not Tai."Kya said wording it as good as she could so the servants wouldn't try to know what she was talking about.

"Kya, do you really think I would tell her. If I told her I might as well sit down and right a letter to send to everyone in the Fire Nation." Seng said.

"I know I'm just making sure." Kya told her as they tightened a sash around her waist.

"You know what would be funny; if this person just mysteriously appeared today unexpectedly."Seng said wording it just as carefully.

"That would be more of a miracle then a joke." Kya said as they put her armor on.

"No I think that would be more of answering your prayers then a miracle." Seng said laughing.

"No, I think that would be more of you shutting up." Kya said annoyed knowing it was true.

Then they heard someone screaming and running down the hall.

"Speaking of Mrs. Talks-a-Lot." Seng said putting the pillow over her head.

"Oh my god, Kya." Tai Ming said running in the room with something in her hands.

"What?" Kya asked as the servants were putting on her boots.

"Guess what I got." Tai Ming said showing Kya the cover of the paper magazine.

"Is that the new issue of Fire Nation Teen?" Kya asked then Seng popped up.

"Yeah it is. I always pick it up before I go to school, but I had to show you guys it now." Tai Ming said jumping then Seng ran over to them and snatched the magazine.

"You guys can leave now." Kya said to her servants then they bowed and left.

"Aw you guys look so cute." Seng said looking at the cover and it was the group picture they took.

"No, that's not the big part. Turn to page fifteen." Tai Ming said. Then Seng started turning the pages and stopped when she got to the page.

"Read the last paragraph." Tai Ming said real fast because she was excited.

"Okay. Okay." Seng said.

"Um, an exclusive picture from behind the scenes of the party blah, blah, blah. The Princess and her date couldn't be found for quit some time blah, blah. This is the reason why. Flip page for picture." Seng read then she flipped the page and Kya screamed seeing the picture and Seng mouth dropped.

"No." Seng said looking at the picture wide eyed.

"Yes." Tai Ming said smiling.

Then they looked at Kya who was covering her mouth and her face was scarlet red from blushing.

"Okay now it all make since." Seng said looking at the picture, laughing.

"No, Kya why?" Seng asked just too shocked.

"Oh my God. Who else has this magazine?" Kya asked.

Then Tai Ming had a worried look on her face.

"Tai." Kya said.

"Well you know how they ship a thousand of them to every fire nation city." Tai Ming said.

"Well I went to the main city and it wasn't any more, and this was the last one in the capitol." Tai Ming said then Seng started shaking her head, and Kya looked like she was about to cry.

"Your reputation is…wow." Seng said looking at the picture again.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"He should be okay." Eon heard a voice say.

"How do you know?" Another voice asked.

"Because he is still breathing." The first voice said.

"You two stop it. I think he's recovering." A different voice said.

"You never know, how hard he fell he's probably is in a coma." The first voice said.

"Thanks for having faith in me, Shieon." Eon mumbled sarcastically then he rubbed his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Finally." Shieon said then got up and started to walk out.

"What happened?" Eon asked sitting up from his spot resting on a very comfortable couch.

"You fell…_hard_." Junior told him from the table with his arms folded on it and his head resting on his arms.

"Thanks for the helpful information. How long was I out for?" He asked.

"About and hour or two." Jineon told him.

"What?" He yelled.

"You're lucky, the way you fell on that piece of rock; I wasn't expecting you to wake up today." Jineon said.

"What rock?" Eon asked.

"A very huge piece of the boulder you shattered." Junior told him.

"Maybe next time you won't be lazy and actually take the stairs." Jineon told him. So he guessed Junior must have had a vision of what happened.

"Did anything break?" Eon asked.

"You landed side ways so you fracture your shoulder." Jineon told him.

"What?" Eon said moving both of his shoulder and they seemed perfectly fine.

"Some how it was half way healed by time Shieon and I took a look at it. We had to break it again to make it go in the right spot." Jineon told him.

"And I didn't wake up from that." Eon said then he raised his eyebrows not knowing how that happened but wasn't going to complain either.

"Oh finally he's woke." Simeon said walking in.

"He was never sleep." Jineon told him rolling her eyes.

"For all we know he was just taking a nap and was being stubborn by not waking up." Simeon said.

"I don't know where you take naps at, but dirt as a bed and a rock as a pillow isn't up my alley." Eon told him.

"Well you're okay now aren't you?" Simeon said but Eon didn't say anything just glared at him.

"Don't pay him any mind he's just mad he didn't get laid in a week." Junior whispered then they started laughing.

"Anyways I just came back from the palace. It's an Emergency Council Meeting in twenty minutes. I put your armor in your room so hurry up." Simeon said.

"Is it about that stupid Takeshian case?" Eon asked.

"Yup." Simeon said then walked away.

"Why are outsiders so stupid?" Junior asked.

"They aren't stupid it's just at times their ignorance can over power them." Eon explained to him.

"That's just the fancy way of saying some one is retarded." Junior said laughing.

"Don't say that word." Jineon told Junior.

"Sorry, mom." He said.

Then Eon stood up.

"I guess I should get ready so we can be early." Eon said.

"Don't move so fast your shoulder is still a little damaged." Jineon told him.

Then Eon flipped and did a hand stand.

"See." He said walking on his hands.

"I'm fine." Eon said.

"Don't push it Eon." Jineon said but he just walked out the room on his hands.

Then they heard a loud bump.

"Ouch." Eon said not really sounding like he was in pain.

"Oops, sorry." Shieon said sarcastically.

"Mommy I need your help with something." Shieon said.

"What is it?" Jineon asked.

"Well I'm going on a walk date with this guy and I don't know what to wear." Shieon said.

"What the hell is a walk date?" Junior asked.

"It's when some one asks you to go for a walk." Shieon explained to him then he stuck his tongue out to her.

"I heard of dinner or lunch dates maybe even a jogging partner, but a walk date." Junior said.

"Is this walking date a certain Prince of a certain Nation of Fire?" Jineon asked.

"No, but that Prince you are referring to is a certain Jack of a certain Ass." Shieon said.

"Ha-ha, Jack of Ass." Junior said laughing.

"When is this date?" Jineon asked.

"When ever I want it to be." Shieon said smiling.

"Oh so it's like that, well then I don't have anything to worry about." Junior said.

"What are you talking about?" Shieon asked.

"Well obviously if you're calling the shots he isn't taking advantage of you." Junior said. Then Shieon had a confused look on her face.

"You see I don't get paid to teach the retarded." Junior said then Jineon popped him in the back of his head.

"Ouch." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"That doesn't help me with the fact that I still need something to wear." Shieon said.

"Well if it wasn't planned maybe you should wear something casual." Jineon said.

"Well it kind of was planned." Shieon said.

"Okay now you lost me." Jineon told her confused.

"Well it's going to be a thing like 'hey you remembered that walk you were talking about, well I'm not doing anything right now'." Shieon explained to her.

"So he asked you for the walk, and I'm guessing you said 'you don't know' trying to play hard to get." Jineon asked smiling.

"Okay, mom it's not that deep. I just need something to wear." Shieon told her.

"I already told you, wear something normal." Jineon told her. Then Shieon got up.

"Helpful, very helpful." Shieon said sarcastically.

"You know that really hurt, you hit me with the hand your ring is on." Junior said. Then Jineon glared at him.

"I'm just saying the back of my head can't take anymore damage." Junior said smiling.

"Well then don't say that word. It's meaning is insulting." Jineon told him.

"This is real random, but what ever happened to the trip to Ember Island you and dad was supposed to take." Junior asked.

"The Takeshians happened."She told him.

* * *

"Well look at you looking all nice." Shieon said in a teasing voice as she walked up the stairs and saw Eon dressed in his new shinny armor with his hair up in the normal guy bun.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So thank you." Eon said.

"What's with the extra shoulder pad thing?" Shieon asked him seeing a red shoulder pad over his armor.

"It shows the ranking of the person. The highest rank is a gold pad on each shoulder, and then its one gold pad on your left shoulder, then a red pad on each shoulder and a gold one on top of your right shoulder, then a red pad on each shoulder." Eon explained.

"Then it's the lowest rank, you, with one red pad on your left shoulder." Shieon said smiling.

"You see you do learn fast." Eon said teasingly. Then Simeon walked out the room.

"Well it's just a handsome fest going on." Shieon said looking at Simeon with his some what same armor as Eon but he had a red pad on each shoulder and a gold pad on top of his left shoulder.

"What ever you want you can have it, and if you can tell your mother I said you can have whatever you ask for, that will be great." Simeon said to Shieon. Then she looked at Eon with a confused look because she didn't want anything.

"He's trying to score cool point with mom." Eon whispered to her.

"Oh, now I understand." Shieon said.

"Thank you so much dad. I really appreciate it." Shieon yelled real loud so Jineon could hear her. Then she winked at her dad.

"I got your back." She whispered.

"You guys better go or you're going to be late." Shieon told them.

"She's right." Eon said then they made there way down stairs.

"Now back to what I was doing." Shieon said then headed down the hall.

She opened the door to her room and walked over to her bed where she already had her outfit laid out.

"Now I need shoes." Shieon said then went into her closet looking for a pair of her boots.

"Here's one." Shieon said confused. Then she put that shoe on her dresser.

"Where's the other one." She said looking around her room.

"Oh yeah." Shieon said then got on the floor and looked under her bed.

"Here you go." She said then pulled the shoe from under the bed.

So she got up and walked over to the dresser to get the other shoe. When she pulled it off the dresser a piece of paper fell to the ground. She didn't pay attention to it at first but then she looked at it again and picked it up remembering what it was.

_{Flashback} _

"_I bet you can't get it." Shieon said teasing Junior levitating a plate of crispy bacon over him._

"_Come on Shi I'm starving." Junior said jumping after it but she would move it before he could get it._

"_You can have it if you get it." Shieon said smiling._

"_Mom." Junior whined._

"_Junior." She whined back sarcastically as she flipped some pancakes._

"_Tell her to give me the bacon." Junior said._

"_If you want it you have to get it." Jineon said smiling._

_Then they felt a gust of wind go past them, and as they looked up the plate was gone._

"_Thank you." Eon said leaning against the wall with the plate of bacon._

"_I thought you were sick." Junior said annoyed._

'_I'm not sick enough not to get some of mom's bacon." Eon said as he ate a piece._

"_Come on dude." Junior said running over to him then he appeared on the other side of the room._

"_Hey where are the pancakes at." Eon asked as Junior ran over to him then he appeared next to Jineon._

"_Give me a minute." She said flipping another pancake. Then Junior jumped in front of Eon, well where Eon was._

"_That was close." Eon said from the couch._

"_I give up." Junior said._

"_Good morning all." Simeon said then walked over to Jineon to kiss her on the cheek but before he could she handed him his breakfast and pushed him away._

"_Ouch, _rejection_." Junior said as he slowly walked over to Eon. But Simeon just rolled his eyes at him._

_Then everything just paused for Eon and Junior._

"_Door." They said at the same time._

"_Jinx you owe me bacon." Junior said then snatched the plate out of Eons hand._

_Then they heard the door knock._

"_For who." Simeon asked._

"_Shieon." They both said at the same time._

"_Jinx I owe you nothing." Eon said taking the plate from Junior and appeared next to Shieon._

"_Oh come on." Junior said._

"_You guys have issues." Shieon said as she walked over to the door and opened it. It was a delivery guy with a ton of roses and a scroll in his arms._

"_This is a special delivery from the Palace." The guy said handing her the stuff._

"_From who exactly." She asked._

"_The Prince." He said then walked away._

_She went back in the house and closed the door._

"_Wow you got him sprung already." Junior said smiling._

'_How sweet of him roses and a love note so…original." Eon said sarcastically._

"_Yeah, I wonder how long it's going to take you to do the same for Kya." Shieon said._

_Then Simeon Sr. started laughing._

"_Oh, she played you." Junior said._

"_Where are the pancakes?" Eon asked changing the subject._

_Then Shieon walked in the living room and sat on the couch. She put the roses on the side of her and unrolled the scroll. Then she started reading._

You asked for a poem so here it is. I know it's a little cheesy but I put effort into it.

I don't know what to do…

When I see you…

My heart starts to move…

What I feel is so true…

We used to stick like glue…

But that makes every thing else become so bemused…

I don't know what to do

I feel so dumb

When I see the situation

It makes me feel so young

I should know what to do

I got us in this mess

Now only thing I'm doing

Is bringing you stress

When I see you

I remember the good days

When we just did nothing

But sit around and play

I remember no school

I remember holding hands

And then we would just do nothing

But play in the sand

My heart start to move

It never misses a beat

I wondered how I could

Ever stay still in my seat

When you were there

It just started to pound

We were so close

I wonder how you never heard the sound

What I feel is so true

I would have never believed it

I finally found a girl

That I could actually be with

My reputation is so bad

It's starting to get sad

If I would tell some body 'I found the one'

They would just laugh

We used to stick like glue

You was right by my side

I remember when we was in the water

And made our first tide

We would go to the beach

And stay for days

And all we were doing

Was making our first waves

But that makes everything else become so bemused

Girls will see you and start glaring

When we are together

Everybody would be staring

They will say you are one of the girls that I'm using

And that would be so confusing

So I should be the only one any body would be accusing

I really do like you, I can't say love

Even though that's how I feel

I gave you a poem

And I was able to keep it real

"_Wow, Romeo." Shieon said laughing as she whipped away the tears that were rolling down her cheek._

"_The kid has talent." Eon said from the door frame._

{Reality}

"I don't want to hurt him because he really cares about me. But then again he probably doesn't. I'm probably the only girl that ever rejected him and he will do anything to get me to like him. He already tried to impress me, make me jealous, and force away all my options." Shieon said.

"If he wants to play this game; it's going by my rules." Shieon said smiling.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"Is all this still from the party." Simeon asked as they walked towards the palace and saw crowds of fans, reporters, and artists in front of the front gate.

Then a reporter looked over at him.

"There he is." The reporter said then some people started running over towards Eon.

"So kid how it feels to be dating the Princess." One reporter said.

"Excuse me." Eon said confused.

"Is the picture of you and the Princess real?" Another reporter asked.

"What picture." Eon asked.

"How was it kissing the Princess?" Another one asked then Eon became stiff.

"Okay that's enough." A soldier said as he helped Simeon and Eon out the crowd.

"The Princess has ordered to remove all reporters from the capitol." One soldier told the rest.

They all keep yelling out questions, but it was only one stuck on his mind.

"So tell me. How was it kissing the Princess?" Simeon asked him then Eon looked at him.

Then they walked in the palace and were escorted to the meeting room by some soldiers. When they got in there they were shocked to see that no one was really there yet. No one in the royal family was there, it was some elders looking over maps, and it was even teenagers there about fifteen and up boys and girls. It was weird to have women on the council but I doubt Kya or Katara cared about that rule. Simeon went to go take his seat; Eon went to go follow but was stopped.

"Hey, I'm Kazuo nice to meet you, Jameon." Kazuo said shaking his hand.

"Hi…how did you know my name?" Eon asked confused.

"Everyone knows your name." Kazuo said smiling.

"And I like to be the first one to give you thumbs up for living every twelve to twenty-one year olds dream." Kazuo said.

"And that is." Eon asked.

"Making out with the Princess." Kazuo said then Eon stared at him.

"And you have all your limbs." Kazuo said shocked looking at Eon, but Eon just still stared at him.

"You don't know how many guys tried to get with the princess since she was thirteen, but was to chicken to ask her out." Kazuo said.

"And why were you guys to chicken." Eon asked.

"Because Kya is vicious and scary, and she has no problem showing you that." Kazuo said. Then they went to go sit down.

"So I'm guessing you tried to go out with her." Eon said.

"Yeah, but you know what would happen to me if I would have went out with a fourteen year when I was seventeen, and that fourteen year old was the Princess of the Fire Nation." Kazuo said as they sat down.

"So I'm guessing Kya was hot all her life?" Eon asked then Kazuo looked at him knowing that had to be a statement not a question. Then Eon saw some people bowing at someone but Kazuo didn't notice.

"Kazuo." They heard a familiar voice yell then they turned around to see Kya in front of the curtain smiling and the Fire Lady walked over to her seat. When Katara saw Eon she waved, so Eon smiled and waved back.

"Didn't I tell you the next time I see you in a council meeting I would have your head sent to me on a silver platter, feed it to a bird, kill the bird, and let the maggots in your grave eat the bird chunks." Kya said glaring at him.

"Yes Princess." Kazuo said and it looked like he was about to pee on him self. Then she just glared into his eyes for a minute then walked away. Kazuo ran out of the curtains because he really had to go to the bathroom.

Kya walked to her seat with out even seeing Eon, all though she walked right past him. She looked so hot in that armor with her hair up, and when she was mad made her look so much better. And that perfume, how he wanted to wake up to that fragrance everyday. Then she sat at her stool, hers was the only one on the right of the Fire Lord probably because she was the heir. Hers was about five inches lower then her dad. Then the first one next to her dad on the left was her mom who was two inches taller then hers but still shorter then her dads. Then it was Iroh next to their mom who was the lowest down of them all. It showed the rankings of the royal family.

"Iroh."Kya called out as if Iroh was there, or was he. Eon looked around the meeting room he saw some people talking others laughing. Some was looking over maps, and then he saw Kazuo coming back in threw the curtains. Then it was groups of girls that were on the council then…wait a group of girls. Yup and there he was; Iroh making his way out of the crowd of groupies.

Then Iroh walked up to Kya and bowed, and she bowed back.

"Why are we having this meeting?" Kya asked with seriousness in her voice.

"Don't you think if I knew I wouldn't be here?" Iroh joked then she rolled her eyes at him and he took his seat. At that moment everyone else came to their seat and it must have been time for what he practiced for all his life.

Everyone stood up in their seat and faced the curtain entrance, even Kya, Iroh, and their mom. Then two soldiers opened the curtains and there went Zuko. Everyone bowed down and waited for Zuko to pass until they sat down. Then Eon felt something on his shoulder.

"Good to see you back." Zuko said then kept on walking. Eon nodded then sat down. As he looked around he saw it wasn't a big meeting because it was only probably fifteen to twenty five people there. They must have had to get everyone they could at that short notice. Then Zuko finally made it to his seat and everyone was seated.

"Kazuo you may start off this meeting." Zuko said then Kya gave Kazuo a smile.

"Yes, sir." Kazuo said nervously catching Kya smile. Then another guy stood up and they held a huge scroll everyone backed up some as they rolled it down the huge table. At the end it was some wood like ornaments.

"To start off I would like to inform those of you who don't know about the events that occurred over the previous week." Kazuo started.

"On Saturday around midnight it was a bombing in the eastern forest." Kazuo said then he was interrupted.

"Can you show the location with one of the wood thingies?" Iroh said seriously. He and Kya always loved messing around at those meetings telling people to explain more or to pinpoint a location. Some people looked at it as them wanting to be aware but others knew they were trying to get on the people nerves. And the fact that they acted so serious mad it even more hilarious.

"Sure." Kazuo said then he moved one of the figures to the center of the eastern forest on the map. The map showed the palace and some of the capitol and all the forests that were surrounding it.

"Thank you, you may go on." Iroh said then he looked at Kya who was grinning.

"When we noticed the bombing we immediately sent soldiers out there. And now half of them are still recovering in the infirmary." Kazuo said.

"What type of injuries?" Katara asked.

"Mostly stab wounds and arrow punctures." Kazuo said.

"What happened?" Kya asked confused.

"That's the thing." Kazuo said then Kya sighed knowing they had no clue.

"We are still trying to figure that out." Kazuo said.

"So you're saying a group of highly trained soldiers went into a forest at twelve o'clock at night and then half of them were severely injured by knives and arrows, and no one has any indication what happened." Kya said knowing she just explained everything that happened.

"Well, yes Princess." Kazuo said then she looked at around and saw some confused faces.

"If that's okay with you guys, it's okay with me too." Kya said getting aggravated already.

"So did you send out another squadron?" Iroh asked.

"Yes we did, and it included some of the most highly ranked council men in it, including myself." Kazuo said.

"And." Kya said and everyone stared at him.

"Well." Kazuo started then Kya nose flared and that was a bad signal.

"I'll take it from here." One of the council men said.

"I like you; you get to the point _faster_." Kya said still staring at Kazuo.

"When the team got to the site they found a body scalded to death and the limbs were detached. So we…" The general said and wanted to keep going on.

"Wait, excuse me." Zuko said not even knowing about that part.

"Did he just say the body was burnt to death and then try to go on with the sentence like that was nothing." Kya asked Iroh then he started laughing

"Yes, when we went to the sighting we found a body on fire, our men put out the flame and found it was a person." The general said.

"Was it one of ours?" Katara asked.

"Well, it wasn't one of our soldiers." The general said.

"I think I can better explain it." Kazuo said then the general nodded and he sat down when Kazuo got up with some papers.

"We took the body to a lab and found out it was Taiji Yeng." Kazuo said.

"Taiji, Taiji…..oh that's um, the fruit guy right." Iroh said.

"Yeah, he was but it seems like they took out _fruit guys_ vital organs." Kazuo said then everyone mouth dropped.

"Oh my." Katara said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Wow." Iroh said to himself, remembering some girls feed him fruit from that guy last week.

"I think I'm about to through-up."Kya whispered to her mom putting her hand over her mouth and putting her head down. She was never good with that kind of stuff.

"Kazuo I want a written statement from the doctors that did the autopsy, indicating what they saw." Zuko said then Kazuo sent off a guard to do that.

"And with all that happening I bet no one still have any idea as to who did it." Kya said laughing because she didn't know any other way how she could express her anger.

"Well no, but you have to look at it this way it rained an hour after we found out what happened so we couldn't get much evidence." Kazuo said but Kya was still laughing and everyone knew she was frustrated.

"What's so funny?"Iroh said still not getting over fruit guy."

"What I'm laughing at is that even though no one has any idea as to what happened, or who did it. The first suspects are probably a group of teenagers" Kya said then it was quit.

"You see how everyone shut up as soon as I said that because they no it's true." Kya said looking at the generals who where looking at each other. Then something so strange happened, some brave soul actually argued back at her.

"Well Princess, don't take it hard because the truth of the matter is teenagers do, do things like that." The general said.

"What do you mean don't take it hard, what if something like this happened and I said "well I bet a group of old fat guys with long beards did this." Kya said then Iroh started laughing softly, and so did some younger members of the council too, because she was dead serious and waiting for an answer. Zuko wanted to smile seeing Kya point but he had to stay professional. The general just sat down and left it alone.

"I'm sorry for being so mean that's how it is. Just like a bunch of y'all fall into that category, it's a bunch of teenagers in here to and that's how it make us feel." Kya said calming herself down. Then tears came out of Iroh's eye because he just noticed what she said was true. It was as many fat old guys with long beards in there as it was teenagers.

"Kazuo what was this meeting about since now everyone is up to date." Kya said putting her elbow on her leg and her head on her hand.

"Well." Then he was interrupted by his own laugh, so he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"The meaning for this meeting is to find out our next move." Kazuo said.

"What did you have in mind?" Zuko asked.

"We already have soldiers posted at the forest just in case anything else would happen, but other then that." Kazuo said then he was interrupted by the noise of people running towards the room. Then a group of soldiers came in breathless.

"Fire Lord forgive me for interrupting your meeting but there has been another bombing in the forest but this time the fire is spreading, and it's getting closer to the capitol as we speak. Our men tried to stop it but it's too big." The guard said.

"Iroh I want you to round up as many water benders as you can find and stop that fire." Zuko ordered.

"Got it." Iroh said then he bowed and was on his way out and some members followed him, figured since they were water benders they could help.

"Kya I want you to send letters to The Academy and tell them to dismiss the students." Zuko said.

"This meeting is dismissed." Zuko said then everyone got up and started talking and exiting.

"Fire Lord what do you want me to do." Kazuo asked then Zuko called Simeon over.

Eon got out of his seat but was bumped by someone.

"I'm sorry." Kya said not looking up and then kept on walking.

"No problem Firefly." Eon said. Then Kya stopped she remember that deep voice, but could it be. Then she turned around, it was.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

Junior walked in the palace all cheesed up because today he was going to ask Seng to be his girlfriend. Yeah it was pretty junior high but he had to act fast about these things because he wasn't going to let his little siblings get in relationships before him. And well he could tell Seng actually liked him a little. Yeah maybe he was moving a little too fast but he knew since he was an Eon his affect on her would help out a tiny bit.

"So, Seng I know we only knew each other for a week, but I wanted to know if you would do me the honor as becoming my girlfriend." Junior said then he just stared at the pole he was talking to.

"That's not going to work, it's not a gift for her to become my girlfriend it's a gift for me to become her boyfriend." Junior told him self.

"So, Seng what's up what's happening? You know I really missed you after that party and you know I wish we could make things more serious." Junior said smiling then he remembered the party and their kiss. He knew that kiss officially told him she wasn't the one for him but that was all he had at the time and he had to deal with the fact, maybe no one is the one for him.

Then he saw Kya's other friend come down the hall he couldn't remember her name.

"Hey, Junior." Tai Ming said, walking over to him with her smiley self.

"Hey….Seng's friend. Sorry I forgot your name." Junior said.

"It's Tai Ming, so what are you doing around here, Seng's over aged boyfriend?" Tai Ming asked.

"Well, um I was actually looking for Seng." Junior said not knowing he was referred as that.

"Why didn't you go to her house?" Tai Ming asked him looking confused.

"Well, I would have but I don't know where she lives." Junior said.

"Well that's good." Tai Ming said.

"What's good?" Junior asked raising an eyebrow.

"That you didn't go to her house because she isn't there." Tai Ming told him smiling.

"Do you no where she's at then." Junior asked excited.

"Yeah, she's in Kya's room." Tai Ming told him.

"But I thought you said she wasn't here." Junior said confused.

"No, I asked 'why didn't you go to her house', you just assumed she wasn't here." Tai Ming said then pranced away.

"What a strange creature." Junior said to himself.

"Okay so where is Kya room again." Junior said then he looked around and put his hands together. He was looking into the past from when he shook Seng's hand the first time she met him and he was remembering all the stuff he saw from her past.

"Got it." Junior said coming back to reality. Then he headed down the hall marking down in his head everything he could remember so he wouldn't have to use his powers again, because he knew Eon was going to get him for it. But who cared he would have a girl buy the end of the day.

"Six secret door to the right. Seventh guess room to the left, a wooden table in the middle of fourteenth and fifteenth door." Junior said then he saw a servant holding a bunch of trays walking down the hall. Then the servant stumbled over her own feet. Then you just heard a bunch of metal falling on top of each other. No one knew what just happened all they knew was one second she was falling and the next she caught her balance from a wooden table that was dragged to her by Junior.

"Are you okay?"Junior asked still not being able to see her face because the trays stacked up on top off each other.

Then a soldier ran over to get the trays.

"I'll take this for you ma'am." The soldier said sounding like he was flirting with the lady.

"Thank you." The servant said and he remembered that lovely voice.

"Zheng." Junior said and it felt like his spirit just lifted even more.

"Junior, oh my god thank you so much." Zheng said then hugged him then he felt warm inside.

"How did you do that?" Zheng asked.

"Do what." Junior said confused from his body reaction to the hug.

"How did you move the table?" She asked noticing it was wood.

"Well wood is grown from the earth so with me being an earth bender and all." Junior said then he saw the amazement in her eyes. So he moved it back where it was to be a show off.

"But how did you move it so fast." She asked.

"Reflex." He said then she looked back at the table. He stepped closer and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"And I couldn't let a beautiful women get hurt when I'm around." Junior said looking into her eyes with his crystal purple orbs; damn those eyes had an effect on women.

"Thank you." She said then he felt his hand get warm from her blushing.

"Well, Zheng I don't know about you but I'm feeling a connection here." Junior said.

"What kind of connection." She asked playing dumb.

"A connection that wants to become stronger." He told her as he slowly moved his hand down her arm to her hand.

"Simeon, please don't." Zheng said. Then he put his finger over her lips.

"Shh." He said. "The only thing I'm asking for is a dinner date or something." Junior said.

"I guess making you dinner is at least what I can do for you saving me from severe injuries, and embarrassment." She said and she was flirting and was sexy doing it.

"Okay, so your place." Junior said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Zheng said.

"Um, okay but where do you live." Junior asked.

"Do you have something I can write it down on?" Zheng asked.

"No, but I have a good memory." Junior smirked. Then she whispered it into his ear.

"Well then it's a date." Junior said using a voice only an Eon could pull off.

"No it's a thank you." She said then smiled.

"This could actually work out." He said then she walked away.

"Spirits please let this work out."He said to him self then he remembered something his grandfather told him.

_{Flashback Junior at 17}_

_Junior sat out on a grassy field he just got finish training and it was around midnight. He had too much on his mind to go to sleep now. Then he felt the presence of someone else on the field._

"_Grandfather why am I hopeless." Junior asked Hygashi._

"_Who on earth told you that." Hygashi asked as he sat down next to Junior on the field._

"_Your son." Junior said with disgust._

"_Why did he say something like that?" Hygashi asked._

"_Because I haven't found a wife yet." Junior said bringing his knees to his chin then rapping his arms around them._

"_Your time will come, Prince Simeon. You have to have patience." Hygashi said with a smile._

"_My dad's the one that needs the patience not me, as far as I know I will never find a wife." Junior said looking at the stars._

"_Mind your father's words; you know he doesn't mean harm."_

"_I will never give The Shyu Village an heir." He said repeating what his dad told him._

"_And why do you think that." He asked._

"_Because I don't see it happening in my future." He told him._

"_My child, what you see in the future are man made decisions, you becoming King of Shyu and having children with your lovely wife is nor yours or your fathers decision. Its destiny decided from the spirits." Hygashi explained._

"_Well the spirits were wants man too what makes their decision more accurate." Junior asked._

"_Because the spirits can see further in the future then you could ever imagine." They can see what will happen how your life will work if they give you one destiny or a different one and they chose the one that best suits you." Hygashi said smiling._

"_So basically they're playing games with people lives." Junior said._

_Then Hygashi put his hand on his shoulder._

"_You know it was an old proverb for people like you. 'When you lose hope in something that means the most to you, the spirits will give you your faith back in a mysterious way'."_

"_What do you mean my faith?" Junior asked._

"_You'll understand some day." Hygashi said_

{Reality}

"When you lose hope in something that means the most to you, the spirits will give you your faith back in a mysterious way." Junior repeated thinking he was starting to understand.

Then he felt someone pock him on the back, and then he turned around.

"Hey, Handsome." Seng said hugging him.

"Hey, Zhen…I mean Seng. Yeah Seng how are you." He asked hugging her back.

"I'm great since you're here." He said then she kissed him then tried to insert her tongue in his mouth. Then he pulled away.

"No, no don't do that." Junior whispered looking up and down the halls to see if someone saw them.

"What's wrong?" Seng asked confused.

"Nothing, I just don't think we should do that around here." Junior said.

"What are you embarrassed to be seen with me." She asked with an attitude.

"What, girl, now why would I be embarrassed." Junior asked still looking around.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Seng said.

"No, it's just that you're eighteen and I'm turning twenty in a couple months so I don't want us to do this until we're serious." Junior said pulling her close to him because no one was around and it would make her happy.

"Well then how about we become serious now." She said.

"No, no." He said but he said it too fast so she pushed away from him and started walking down the hall.

Should he go after her or not, was running through his head. He had Zheng, but at the same time he didn't have her, and he would be a fool to let a fine chick like her to go that easily.

"Wait, wait, wait." Junior said running after her.

"Listen, what I meant was that maybe we should take it slower." He said but she looks like that wasn't going to change her mind.

Then he gulped.

"What are you doing for lunch?" He asked her knowing he would regret it.

"Nothing, why." She asked getting a little more excited.

"Well maybe we can go on a lunch date or whatever." He said with a realistic fake smile.

"That would be nice." She said.

"Okay, um, I'll pick you up from your place." Junior said.

"You don't know where I live." She told him.

"But that's going to have to change, now isn't it." Junior said smiling the "Eon" smile.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"Kya, what's wrong." Eon asked walking up to her. But she ignored him.

"Kya." Eon said louder.

Then she looked around to make sure no one saw her.

"What." She basically spit out at him.

"What wrong with you." Eon asked her confused.

"I can't be seen with you, okay. So leave me alone." She said then started walking away.

"Hold up. Kya, what in the world is your problem." Eon asked her when he grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me." Kya said pulling away from him. She was so pissed off no guard was in the hall.

"I'm sorry, but what's wrong with you." Eon asked her.

"What's wrong with me no, what's wrong with you?" Kya asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me, unless you count love as a bad thing." Eon said smiling then he was shocked by something hard smashing him in the face, and he stumbled a little. As he felt his cheek and his vision came back he noticed that hard thing smashing in his face was...her hand. Kya had just slapped Eon.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"The first time you left me I didn't take it that hard, and I forgave you because I thought it was my fault. But this time I see clearly it wasn't. You have a pattern every time you say you _love me_ you leave me. So I don't ever want you to say that to me _ever again_." Kya said glaring at him.

"What's different from last time that isn't the same this time?" Eon asked her still in shock.

"Last time you didn't make us the head article in Fire Nation Teen." Kya said as she pulled the magazine out of her robe. Then slammed it on his chest.

"Don't show your face around here again if you know what's good for you.

"Kya." Eon said then walked away. Eon just stared at her with confusion while he still held his cheek then he looked at the magazine.

THE HOTTEST PARTY OF THE SPRING

It said on the cover

EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEWS WITH THE PRINCE AND PRINCESS AND THE 'EONS'

Eon chuckled at the name they gave them

AND WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AT THE PARTY

IS WHAT THE PRINCESS SAID TRUE? IS HEARTTHROB JAMEON AND HER JUST FRIENDS. WELL YOU DESIDE FOR YOURSELF. WHY WAS THE PRINCESS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND AT THE BEGGINING OF THE PARTY. WELL YOU'LL SEE WHY.

AND AN EXCLUSIVE NEVER BEFORE SEEN PICTURE INSIDE.

Then Eon hurried up and flipped threw the pages. Then he got to a page that was folded backwards. Then he unfolded it and his mouth dropped at what he saw.

THE PRINCESS AND JAMEON AT THEIR VERY OWN PRIVATE PARTY.

The title said then under that was why she was angry. It was a picture of them...kissing. Eon had his hands on her hips, probably from when he was pushing her away or at least attempting to. The bad thing about it was that they were right next to a candle if they were at least a couple inches over no one would be able to see their face. Then it was another one with them in opposite positions, from when Eon managed to switch them around, they could see Kya smiling but they couldn't see Eon face because when he switched they moved away from the candle a little.

WAS IT HOT IN THERE OR WHAT. It said under it then he threw the magazine at the other side of the hall. He was so mad it actually made a dent in the wall. Then he threw flames at the magazine.

_"Call down, Prince Eon" _He heard a voice in his head say.

Then he inhaled and exhaled deeply. When he calmed down he dimmed out the flame. And left the ashes on the ground.

_"Sorry."_ He said in his head as he walked away.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

Shieon walked out the house and saw it wasn't as hot outside on a weekday like it was on the weekend actually with enough breezes it could be quite chilly in the Fire Nation.

"Good thing I didn't wear sandals." She said. She was wearing boots today. That was the style most of the nobles' children would wear. It was a long red black and gold kimono, with black pants. The girls' kimono was longer like usual and the boots came up to her knee other then the guys that stop just below the knee and on top of the calf. They didn't always have to wear them but if they wanted to they could. It would show to other people that you are actually somebody. It would make you feel good about yourself, even though mostly all the people you see wear them. What made hers different was that she had a gold dragon like thing on hers and only her family did, basically it was a one way ticket to go in and out of the palace whenever you want. Only the most trust worthy people could have them and she assumed only her family had the Fire Lords trust. And lucky for her, her outfit finally came today. Since Eon was part of the council his outfit was a different, and since Junior was the heir to the family inheritance his was different too. And what better to wear on a walk date then that.

She walked down the steps and noticed guards were everywhere, like they were supposed to be. It was at least four to six of them posted at the front gate. And you could see other guards with their horse, down by the first house that started the noble homes, blocking off people from coming anywhere near the palace. As she looked the other way she saw some guards posted by the forest, and they were practically in the forest they had to been at least a mile away from that Yuen kid's yard. Even though that's how things was when she was a kid and at that time she didn't know right from wrong. But now she knew something was up, when she saw smoke coming from the forest. She was a little nervous about walking toward the palace because those guards looked intimidating. Then she heard horses and lots of them. It was carriages and guards riding out of the palace from the stable exit. The council meeting must have been over with. She just sat down on the steps. They didn't really go that far, everybody who was at that council meeting lived right in front of the palace. She saw all types of people come out the carriages old, middle aged, adults even some teens. She saw a couple of people that was at the party. She even got some waves and winks from a few people, but then there he was, Cheng. He was talking to some of the guards at the front gate. He must have been of duty because he wasn't wearing his armor. He was about to leave but that when he noticed her. And she noticed him too. That nice long ponytail, that sexy grin and one feature she wouldn't forget, that scar. And that's when she realized why she really was doing this, to get back at Iroh.

"Hey Shieon." He said as he walked over to her.

"Hey Cheng." She said then jumped up and hugged him then she did something she knew Iroh would hate. She kissed him. It was a small kiss though only a little conference of the lips.

"Oh, okay." He said a little shocked.

"So how have you been?" She asked as they sat down.

"I'm good where you have been I haven't seen you around here lately." Seng said smiling.

"Why, have you been looking for me?" Shieon asked flirting.

"Yeah well when you left the party early. I thought I might have run you off." Cheng said.

"No, Iroh did." Shieon said half way telling the truth. Cheng looked happy about that.

"What did he do to you?" He asked serious.

"It's more of what he said then did." Shieon told him.

"Did he hurt you…_emotionally_?" Cheng asked with sympathy. He was actually so fun to talk to he would listen to her problems and actually give her the attention she needed.

"I'm not close to Iroh enough to let him hurt me emotionally." She said lying her ass off but a relative of Eon would pick up some lying skills every now and then.

"You aren't." He said a little surprised.

"I thought you and Iroh were a thing at once." Shieon said.

"He was nothing but a childhood crush." Shieon said, damn she was good.

Then she saw Eon and her dad walking towards the house. They both got up so they could walk in knowing something was going to go down. But by her surprise Eon stormed past them with out giving them a glance. He was pissed off about something and for some reason his cheek was red. They both jumped at the sound off him slamming the door. Then they turned around at Simeon Sr. standing with his arms folded. Then he looked Cheng up and down.

"Uh huh." He said then gave Shieon a quick glance.

"Dad this is Cheng, he's one of the guards at the palace." Shieon told him.

"Hi. Mr. Hygashi it's nice to finally meet you." Cheng said bowing.

Then he gave him a glare no one should have to endure.

"So would I know you as Cheng one of the palace guards, or Cheng...my daughter's boyfriend?" Simeon asked him but he honestly didn't know how to answer.

Then Cheng looked at Shieon

"You can call him what ever you want but he is my...boyfriend." Shieon said smiling at Cheng. Then Simeon Sr. stared at him. Cheng tried so hard not to smile in excitement he used the face he used when he was a guard. It wasn't too serious and it didn't show much emotion, what a perfect response.

"Uh huh." Simeon said again. Then he started walking in the house.

"I'm telling, Eon." He whispered to her as he walked pass. Then she stared at him as he walked in.

"How did you know my last name?" Shieon asked Cheng then she turned around and saw he was catching his breath.

"It's wasn't me knowing your name it was more of me having to remember all the names of every nobleman around here. As a guard that's my duty to know everyone's name. Even though I'm off duty your dad is the exception" Cheng said then smiled.

"So..." He started.

Then she heard some arguing over at the front gate and what you know it was the wicked prince himself. He was arguing with some guards all she could make out was "why can't I" and "I don't care what my dad told you" and even "I can take care off myself."Other then that it was blurry what he was saying. Then another guard came up behind him. Some people came out on horse from the stable exit.

"So are we." Cheng finished.

"So are we, what." Shieon asked not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Together...boyfriend, and...girlfriend." He asked nervously.

Then she turned around and saw a guard giving Iroh a horse, but Iroh was looking at her and Cheng.

"On one condition." Shieon said smiling at Cheng.

"What is it?" Cheng said hoping of the step ready to do anything.

"Kiss me." She said then gave him a sexy look. His eyebrows rose. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, then their lips touched. He put his hands on her hips as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She did the foot raising thingy most girls would do if they were enjoying a kiss. He was a good kisser, not quite as good as Iroh but then again Iroh probably had a lot of practice and she knew his compassion was real. Then she pulled away and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Wow." He said. Then she turned and looked at the horse. Iroh was on his smiling. Knowing what she was trying to do but you couldn't play a player at his own game like Iroh liked to say...or, could you.

"So, _girlfriend_." Cheng said over doing his privilege.

"Yes, boyfriend." She said playing along.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing important." She told him pulling her arms away.

"Well how about I come pick you up here at nine, and we can go on our first official date." Cheng said.

"Sound like a plan."She said.

"Alright then, I would love to stay longer but I got to go." He said then started walking.

"Wait you're leaving already." She asked.

"Yeah, my brother runs this after school day camp thing and it's my turn to pick up the kids from school." He half way lied to her.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you at nine then." She said smiling.

"Eight fifty nine." He said then smiled. Then she blew him a kiss and waved, he acted like he caught the kiss and put it in his pocket. Then he turned back around and started walking again.

"Shieon what have you done." She said slapping herself on the forehead, and she saw the back of Iroh's horse head to the forest.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

The Fire Nation Academy was a peaceful place, with a wonderful atmosphere. They had bright students, the best of best track and volleyball teams. It was one of the highest rated Academies in the world. It was a college preparatory school. So you would think all the kids there were stuck up rich kids. But only, small majorities were children of nobleman, but the rest of the population was either rich kids or kids who had a wonderful scholarship. The teachers would be surprised at how the kids acted out of school because they were little angels in school...or at least when they were looking. Some kids would eat lunch at their home because the academy wasn't far away from the capital and it was near the city too, it had its own section to it's self. And well the kids were getting back from lunch; today they had an announcement that it was going to be an early dismissal. No one knew why and knows one cared either.

"Embery is you seriously still mad at me." Jung asked her as them and the rest of their in crowd came in from lunch.

"Don't talk to me." Embery said as she sat at her desk.

"It was a fork." He told her because the last thing any guy on the face of any earth wanted was for Embery Giang to be mad at them.

"But how many times do you ask me to do stuff for you and I do." Embery said standing up in his face. He was sort of scared to argue with her because he was going to lose.

"But it was a fork." He said seriously.

"Just stop it." Jong told him laughing.

"No answer my question how many times." She said.

"Are you seriously arguing with me over food?" Jung said smiling.

"No, I'm not talking about food I'm talking about the fork." Embery said.

"Yeah, cause that mad it so much better." Jong said.

"Seriously though, would you be mad at me over food." He asked Jung.

"I don't know man, you weren't using the fork." Jong said.

"You little ass kisser." Jung told him.

"Yeah he's right you weren't using the fork." Embery said even madder, as the rest of the students came in the class.

"I had a fruit cup." He told her.

"This dude said a fruit cup." One of the guys said laughing with everyone else.

"But you didn't answer my question. How come every time you ask for me to do something for you I do it? You ask me to put your food in the trash, I do it. You ask me to save you a spot in line, I do it. You tell me to wait for you after school, I do it. But the one time I need a fork from you it's a fucking problem." She said then the class was silent.

"Food." Jung said then everybody started laughing even her.

"Go sit with your girl, and get out my face." Embery said sitting down. Then he went to go to his seat next to Tai Ming.

"Embery, don't let him upset you." A guy named Guang said putting his hand on her leg.

"Not now." She told him. You see Embery was one of what you call the hottest looking chick in the Fire Nation. Every body wanted her but nobody would get her. She used to be shy but the guys flirting build up her confidence. Now she was head captain of the girls' track and volleyball team. She still was a little shy when it came to guys flirting with her it was rarely a time when you didn't catch her blushing at someone's compliments. But she never went out with anyone at the Academy. Yeah people had their rumors which were never true, but her reason was because she wanted to find a guy that wouldn't just be a weekender boyfriend. She wanted someone serious about commitment. And that person was coming sooner then she imagined.

They heard the teacher down the hall, so they started whispering.

"I mean I see if it was a spoon." Jung said to Tai Ming who was so in love with him.

"Now look at the fucking comedian." She said then some people started to chuckle. Then they heard the teacher open the door and everybody was quit.

"Sorry for being late young scholars, but the other teachers and I had a conference with the head master concerning why you are being dismissed early."The women said.

You see was their home room teacher and literature teacher. Her vocabulary was sometime so perfect to them they would try to sound just like her when they were around her.

Jung raised his hand.

"Yes." She asked him.

"And what might the reason be for us being dismissed this early." He asked then folded him hands.

"Well we were sent a message from the royal palace stating all schools in the capital will be dismissed early." She told him then he raised his hand again. So she nodded in his direction.

"Why?" He asked and that was the question on every ones mind. You see he was the one that didn't care what he asked. He thought the reason teachers were there was to answer students' questions, and why not ask all of the ones you have, even the ones in health class.

"When you arrive home your caregivers would have been already provided with a letter stating why, and that's where you can discuss this matter." She told him then put on some classes and opened a book.

"So for homework tonight finish writing your essay, reread the story in book two and answer the question in the back of the book, and remember that your "Life Story" is due in a couple weeks." She said then closed the book, and made her way to the door.

"When the bell ring feel free to dismiss yourselves." She said then walked out the room. When they heard her foot steps go away they all scrambled again.

"This teacher must be confused if she thinks I'm doing all this fucking homework." One of the kids said to Jung then Jung got up in front of the class. He cleared his throat so they would listen.

"If all of you would shut the hell up I would like to make an announcement." Jung said then everybody stared at him.

"Okay, so as many of you know the captain and head runner of the boys track division is in our homeroom." Jung said smiling then Guang started blushing knowing he was going to tell everyone.

"Well that same guy is going in the city today to get his scholarship for the University of Fire Nation." Jung said then you heard whistles and cheering from everyone.

"Come on up Mr. Guang Bolin." Jung said then he got up and walked to the front of the class.

"Thank you, you guys for all the support, especially my co captain here." He said patting Jung's shoulder.

"We have four more races to go and with no doubt we will win." He said then you heard more screams from the class and even some people in the hall.

"I will, without hesitation, represent the Fire Nation Academy no matter where I am, and I will represent the Dragon Flamers." He said smiling.

"And when we see that scholarship you'll have the biggest party known in the history of The Fire Nation Academy Dragon Flamers" Jung yelled then more cheers came as the bell rung.

They all ran the hall way to the out side.

"Can I get a 'Flamers'." Jung yelled.

"Flamers." The students of the hall yelled then Guang started smiling feeling proud about the team he built his life couldn't get anymore perfect then that.

"Can I get a 'Flamers'." Guang yelled.

"Flamers." The crowd yelled.

"Who will win?" Guang yelled.

"Flamers." They keep chanting as they went outside.

"Who never gives up?"

"Flamers."

"Who can't be defeated?

"Flamers.

"And why?

"Because." Then they all stopped.

"We're to hot for that." They all said in union whisper which was loud.

"And who has the hottest girls division ever." Embery added.

"Flamers." Every guy yelled, even if they were on the team or not.

"Do it for us one more time, man please." Jung told Guang.

"Y'all got to root me on first." He said.

"Dragons, dragons, dragons." Jung started to whisper then everyone got in.

"Dragon, dragons, dragons." Everyone whispered in a chant.

Then Guang got in a stance and inhale and exhaled deeply. Then he opened his mouth and blew fire out like a dragon would. Then everyone rooted. The signature move was to put your hand in front of your mouth in a folded position to make the hand look like a mouth then you would blow fire out of you hand. It would look the same as blowing fire out your mouth but Guang was the only one who could master it, so they stick to that.

"Yeah you guys can keep prancing around in your short shorts all you want." The captain of the volleyball team said and his squad started laughing, his name was Shuang, and he was hot. You see there the volleyball and track teams were rivals since ancient history as they say. No one knew why but that was just how it was. The only reason the girls squads got along was because Embery was captain off both teams.

"Yeah because it takes a real man to smack balls around, right." Jung said sarcastically then people started laughing.

"No, but it takes real men to get there balls smacked around. Tai Ming you can holler at me after you get done with your boy." He said then winked at Tai Ming.

"Shu stop." Embery said. Then he grabbed her by the waist. No, they didn't go out but he was the closes thing that anyone ever saw as a boyfriend to Embery. But she pushed him away. He would do that because he knew all the guys on the track team wanted her and that would drive them crazy.

"That bitch." Jung said then started off after him but he was stopped.

"You know you not going to do nothing runner boy." The volleyball team co captain said standing in front of Shu and Embery. Then Shu smiled and yeah those guys were kind of built, but it's not like Jung was scrawny.

"Hey, hey. Jung you know the consequence for fighting man, just let it go. We're still on school property. Handle that shit on your own time. The team need you now and I'll be damned if you were kicked off because of that ass whip." Guang told him.

"Alright man." Jung said still frustrated. Then everyone started to separate.

"Bye, Em." Shu said then hugged her and put his hand down a little bit too far down then it should have been. Then Guang was about to attack him.

"Hey." Jung said smiling.

"Come on Tai." He said then grabbed her books for her as they started walking.

"What did I tell you about that last time?" Embery said.

"As long as you look hotter every day, I'm going to do it." Shu said whispered.

"And we'll just see how long you can live with out your right testicle.' She whispered back then patted his cheek. He smiled at her then walked away.

"Embery." Guang called out.

"What is it?" She said as she was walking.

"You know when they throw me that party I'll be expecting presents, right."Guang said smiling.

"Yeah, and." She said.

"Well, how about I'll save you the money of buying something I will never use and let you give me my gift now." Guang said getting to his point.

"I don't have anything on me now." She told him confused.

"Yeah, you do." He said stopping her.

"I don't know how many times I'm going to tell you no to make you understand." Embery told him blushing.

"Come on you never know, this could be the last chance you have. You know maybe I'll find some other girl and totally loose interest in you." Giang said grabbing her hand.

"Well maybe you should go and do that." She said smiling.

"Come on." He said.

Then she looked around and saw the lawn was basically cleared.

"Okay but the first wrong move you make, I'm punching you in the face." Embery told him.

"Do I get tongue?" He asked then she started walking again.

"Okay, okay I promise I will keep my hormones to myself." Guang told her.

"Okay it's either fifteen seconds, or you can get what ever you want in eight." She said like they did in truth or dare games.

"Including tongue." Guang asked.

"Yup." She said.

"Eight." He basically yelled.

Then she smiled.

"You are so pathetic." She said laughing. Then she put one hand on his shoulder and got on her tippy toes and put her lips on his and leaned in a little, making it a kiss.

He without hesitation grabbed her by the waist and put his tongue in her mouth.

She didn't really like it at all but he deserved it.

"Eight." She said pulling away.

"Wow." He said

"Tell anyone about this that's your life." Embery said.

"If I would die right now where I stand it wouldn't matter because my purpose on this earth is complete." He joked.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"Dad, why did you send someone for me?" Iroh asked.

"We have more things to go over and I need you here." Zuko said.

"But that fire is crazy."" Iroh said but Zuko said nothing and kept walking.

"If we don't do something quick the fire is going to get here by three-thirty." Iroh said.

"What time is it now?" Zuko asked.

"Twelve-thirty." Iroh said.

"Oh we'll be fine." Zuko said.

"What the f… You didn't see that thing that's why you're so calm." Iroh yelled at him.

Then Zuko pulled him to the side.

"Listen; do not walk around here like it's a real problem. Right now everyone thinks it's just a drill. We are sending people home from the school is case we need more help." Zuko said.

"So you'll send children out there instead of me." Iroh asked confused and irritated.

"Exactly, if you want something to worry about worry about you and your sisters safety." Zuko said then started walking.

"Are safety." Iroh asked confused. Then Zuko made his way to the meeting room.

"No one tells me anything around this place." Iroh said putting his hands on his head.

"Yo, Ro what the hell is going on, why are we having another meeting." Kya asked him as they walked down the hall.

"This one is a private one. Just you, mom, dad, and I are going to be there with two of the elders." Iroh told her.

"Which two."Kya asked.

"Well, isn't that the surprise of these things." Iroh asked.

"I'm sick of this I got things to do." Kya told him.

"What, daddy didn't tell you that he told all the guards everywhere not to let us out of the palace." Iroh asked her still mad.

"You know what." Kya said frustrated then Iroh started laughing.

"What do you find funny."Kya asked Iroh.

"What I find funny is that all week you were in a bad mood but as soon Jameon come back you have things to do." Iroh said smiling.

"Oh well you don't have to worry about that, I broke up with him." Kya told him.

"From my knowledge you two was never together." Iroh said confused.

"Well now you actually know something." Kya said patting his head.

"But why so soon." Iroh asked.

"Because he is a jerk." Kya told him.

"What is with girls saying good guys are jerks, like has the term jerk been changed to a person who really cares for you and want to see you happy." Iroh said.

Then Kya looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Never mind." Iroh said then they both started thinking then Iroh looked at her.

"How much?" She asked him.

"Ten gold pieces." Iroh said.

"I bet twenty." Kya said.

"Okay, then I bet you and Eon will be in love by the end of the summer." Iroh told her.

"Oh please if that's the bet then it's thirty gold pieces." Kya said.

"Damn, thirty G's." Iroh said thinking about it because he knew Kya was stubborn, but he also knew she didn't care much about money so thirty must have been a joke to her.

"Alright then thirty G's." Iroh told her then they shock on it.

They appeared in front of those curtains again for the second time today.

"You better start saving that money little brother." Kya said as they walked in.

Then they stopped when they saw what two elders were.

"Ha." Iroh let slip out loud. Then everyone stared at them.

"I'm sorry." Iroh said.

"I hate this world so fucking much it's not funny anymore." Kya mumbled as she and Iroh made their way to their seats. Then Iroh started chuckling because he heard what she said.

"Good afternoon…Princess." Kazuo said nervously.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"I will make her love me, she will love me." Eon said half way naked on his bed. For some reason he was burning up. He had nothing but his boxers on.

"She does love me. I have to prove my self to her." He told himself.

"No, I don't she's just a human, nothing special. I can make her love me. I am Jameon Hygashi, descendant from the god of Fire and the God of Water. She will be my queen she will be my wife, she will be the mother to my children and she will be happy." Eon said then he looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were black; his hair was falling down his face. He didn't look nice, he didn't look like the good Prince, he didn't look like the night in shinning armor, and he didn't look like Jameon. He didn't look like the man Kya would fall in love with.

"_This is you whether you like it or not." Someone said in his head._

"_Leave me alone." Eon said yanking at his hair. _

This was actually driving him crazy. He couldn't tell if Kya was serious or not when he was around her. He couldn't use his powers on her. Well it was more of he didn't try. He loved her and she showed no type of affection for him, not even friendliness. It was something inside him that was so stubborn and it wouldn't take no for an answer. Their powerful ego's facing each other one who goal was to make the other one love them and the other one who promise to their self was to not fall in love with the other one. This was not what the spirits planned. Now it's something in him giving him these dreadful thoughts of what he could or should do to Kya to make her love him. And for some reason his body temperature was rising.

He went in his bathroom and ran cold water in his tube. He paced around as the water filled up. He was sweating he pulled his hair back in a ponytail then got into the tube with his boxers on. He was so hot the water was evaporating, so the tube would never fill up. The person kept talking to him.

"Get out of my head." Eon said as he rocked back and forth. He wasn't going to let this thing drive him insane.

"Jameon I have to talk to you." Simeon said from outside Eon's bedroom door.

"Orders from your mother." Simeon whispered. Then he tried to open the door but it wouldn't.

"Eon why is the door lock." Simeon asked.

"It won't get out of my head." Eon told him.

"Eon, open this door, now." Simeon ordered.

"Give me a few more minutes." Eon said with his eyes close.

"What is that smell." Jineon asked coming down the hall.

"Is that smoke." She asked Simeon.

"Eon open the door. Jineon told him.

"Oh my god." She said then Simeon burst the door down.

"Eon." Simeon said through coughs.

"Jin, open some windows." Simeon said.

"It's coming from the bathroom."She told him.

"It's gone dad." Eon said.

Then Simeon walked in the bathroom and saw Eon.

"Get Shieon hurry." Simeon said then grabbed Eon.

"Dad I'm fine." Eon said as he got up then they walked pass his mirror as they went back to the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Eon asked shocked and confused.

"It's happening son." Simeon told him and sat him on the bed.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

Junior stood in front of Seng's door just staring at it speaking to himself in his head.

"_Okay, I have to brake up with her." Junior told himself._

"_No, I don't because Zheng and I aren't officially together." He told himself._

"_But if Zheng and I do get together, and it's to hard for me to brake up with Seng. I'm going to be in big trouble." Junior said._

"_Why do I have to have a conscience? I can just have both, it's not like they'll find out. But if they did I would see it coming." Junior told himself. Then he slapped himself out of it._

"_No my mother taught me better then that." Junior told himself._

"_So just to make it fair, I'm going to brake up with her." Junior told himself._

"_Wait we were never together." Junior said smiling._

"This should be easier then I thought." He said out loud. Then he knocked on the door. He waited a couple seconds and was about to knock again then he heard the lock unbolt. And some one opened the door.

"Is Seng here…?" He started until he saw who it was.

"Yes she is." Seng said smiling. She was wearing make up, even though she didn't need it. It wasn't a lot though; it seemed to just be eye liner.

"_I'm not breaking up with her." He told himself._

"Come in." She said then he walked in and she shut the door behind him and locked it.

"So I'm ready when ever you are." Junior said smiling.

"Actually I've been wondering." She started then grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

"Maybe we should have lunch here." She said seductively.

"I already set everything up." She told him.

"Okay, that should be nice." He said.

"_Good I don't have to brake up with her in public." He thought._

"Come on." She said then started to pull him down a hall.

"Uh…where are we going?" Junior asked her.

"I set up a place very romantic for us." She said.

"Oh, _romantic_." Junior said confused.

Then she opened a door that led to the basement. They walked down the steps and it was dark until they started to see a reddish type of light.

"Don't laugh at me okay." She said smiling. Then they reached the bottom.

When they got there it was a red blanket laid across the floor. There were candles lit up in, what look like, red wine glasses; which gave the room the red lighting. There was a table near by that had the food on it.

"Okay makes your self comfortable, and I'll be right back." Then she started to walk up the steps.

"Please don't leave me in the…" He started then she shut the door when she got up stairs.

"Dark." He said ending his sentence. Then he put his hands in his pockets and started looking around.

"_Romantic_." He repeated then laughed.

"She really is a sweet girl." He said.

"But I don't want to give her any wrong impressions." Junior said. Then he heard the door open again.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Seng said then walked down the steps. She had on a rather short dress that hugged her figure and she let her hair down.

"…Wow. You look beautiful." Junior told her.

"Thank you." She said then walked past him, and he was tempted to check her out from the back. So he did.

He inhaled deeply.

"Damn." He whispered to himself when he exhaled. Then he walked up to the table before she got there and pulled her chair out.

"Thank you." She said then sat down. He walked over to his seat then sat down.

"It smells delicious." He said then she pulled off the silver lid to the food.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

None of the kids decided to go home. They all went with Embar to the hide out or they had track practice. Most of them weren't even recruited, but they soon would be. Embery hated the idea of being apart of their gang. Her parents were both murdered but she doesn't see what her killing others is going to do about that. She barely got a chance to know her parents. Her dad was barely around and her mom was always busy. It was like her sister raised her. Her parent's died when she was three her and her siblings weren't allowed to get adopted because they were children of rich people who had estates in the fire nation. So they weren't supposed to be taken out of the orphanage until they were sixteen. But when her oldest brother turned seventeen he took Embery and her other two siblings out of there too live with him. Embery was around twelve at that time so she understood everything that was happening. But ever since then her and her brothers and sister stuck together. And if your wondering her brothers and sister is apart of that _gang_. So it is expected of her to join when she turns sixteen; which is in a couple months. But it's not a priority to her.

"Okay, so." Embery started as she walked out on the field. Most of the squad was already stretching. Others were talking to their guys.

"Seng couldn't make it here today so I have to be in charge with this." Embery said then sighed. She hated having to be the coach you couldn't do anything but tell people what to do and help them out. Well even though that's what she does as captain she wanted to be able to do some things too, not just show them.

"Where is she?" One of the girls asked.

"She has a date." Embery told them raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, a date…it wouldn't be with that sexy guy from the party." The girl asked.

"Pft, which one." She said because all the guys there were sexy.

"You no the one with the eyes." The girl said pointing at her eyes. Then Embery stared at her.

"Just a little more specific." Embery said because everyone there had eyes.

"She means the one with the adorable purple ones." Another girl said.

"Oh…well it was two of them." Embery said remembering back.

"The one that had a goatee-ish thing going on." The girl said referring to Eon.

"Oh, him." Embery said.

"No the other one, with the goatee connected to his mustache." Tai Ming said walking over.

"His name is Simeon. He's one of the Eon kids." Tai Ming said.

"Why do you call them that?" Embery asked.

"Because, all of them have Eon at the end of there name, even their parents." Tai Ming said.

"And how do you know these things." One girl asked.

"Because I'm friends with the Princess and you tend to know these like this." Tai Ming said.

"They're both cute. So I give Seng her props for who ever she goes out with." Embery said then she blew her whistle, so everyone would come over. Some guys walked up to her and pulled her to the side.

"Embery you mind if we stay." The guys said then they smiled when they looked at the girls they were talking too.

"No, because you look to happy." Embery said with a phony smile and she wanted to make sure they knew it was fake.

"Come on, Em" They said together.

"No, I'm sick of y'all, horn-dogs of a guy, looking at us girls while we stretch." She told them.

"Why we got to be all that. I mean damn, we do have feelings you know." One of the guys said not really feeling insulted because she did that to everyone.

"If y'all don't get out of here in three seconds, I'm telling Embar." She said then walked away, by time she got back over to the group the guys was gone.

"Okay, let's see." Embery said.

"So we're going to start off with some stretches like usual. So give each other some space." Embery said then they all spaced out and made a circle around her.

"First we're going to do a simple toe grab. So straighten your legs and touch your toes."Embery said then they followed instructions.

"We're missing some people today." Embery said looking around.

"Yeah well some of them actually listened to the head master and went home." One girl said.

"Hey, it wasn't mandatory." Tai Ming said because she didn't feel like going home.

"Quad stretch." Embery said then they changed up.

"So Embery, I heard you and Giang had fun." One girl said smiling.

"I heard that too." The others said.

"Well you heard wrong. Right leg calf stretch." Embery said.

"Giang is sexy, smart, and is going to have a scholarship. He's one of the guys that are actually going to be some one. You better take him and run." Tai Ming said.

"Switch legs." Embery said trying to pay them no mind.

"Embery, no homo, but you are like one of the hottest girls in our school. You can have any guy you want, probably even some girls, and you just tag along with everyone else." One of the girls said.

Then she started laughing." On the ground." She said.

"But seriously what are you waiting for." Tai Ming asked.

"Hurdle." She said ignoring them.

"She tells you people the same thing everyday. She's waiting for the right time and person." The co captain said.

"Butterfly." Embery said.

"And you guys should be able to respect that, if you can't that's not my problem. But I do promise _when_ I do get a boyfriend I will tell you first. Now grab a partner." She said then they were quiet. Once Embery got mad arguing with her mad it worst. She and Kya had more in common then she knew.

______________________________oO0Oo_______________________________

"So you're saying that the fire wasn't started by a bomb this time. Some one actually created it" Kya said.

"Yes and this fire were started by wood not a fire bender. We could tell that from the smell of it." Kazuo said.

"But one fourth of the Fire Nation population is non-fire benders, and three-fourth of them is people that don't bend at all." Zuko stated.

"And who's to say a fire bender couldn't just naturally start the fire to make it seem like it was someone else." Iroh said.

Then Kazuo looked at his father.

"So, that mean we still have no clue as to who did it." Katara said.

"And that leaves us back to square one." Kya added in.

"Well we…" Kazuo started.

"And what if there was a broken piece of glass and the sun shun on it just the right way and that started the fire. The reason of it spreading was because the wind was blowing."Kya said.

"Yes, Princess that is true but the spot where it was no sunlight was able to get to it and there were also no winds today. The reason for us calling this minor meeting is to ask if we can take more soldiers out from the palace and get some evidence." Kazuo said.

"The problem is that we already have a massive number of soldiers out trying to stop the fire. We also have guards and soldiers on the capitol line to keep reporters away from the palace. And with all that going on the number of soldiers actually guarding the palace and the inside is decreasing." Kazuo father said.

"What do you mean reporters? Have word already got out about this." Katara asked. Then Kya put her hand back on her head.

"Well, no the real reason is that there is still a little…_commotion_ going on about the party that was thrown the other night for the Eons. And with them coming back to town after that short period people are trying to get a hold of them and the Prince and Princess." Kazuo explained.

"If you were to take a small number of guards from the capitol line and from the palace do you think there will be enough to help?" Zuko asked. Then Kazuo starred at his dad again.

"Why yes there will. And once the fire is stopped we can send the soldiers back." Kazuo stated.

"What is the rush for getting evidence?" Kya asked because she didn't want it to be any chance of the reporters getting in the capitol.

"Well we believe we have approximately an hour left until it rains." The general told her.

"Of course." Kya said not knowing why she didn't guess.

"I give you permission to take soldiers from the capitol line and the palace to help with this investigation." Zuko said. Then they bowed.

"Meeting dismissed." Zuko finally said.

Then Kya ran after Kazuo.

"Kazuo wait up." Kya said then Kazuo was frozen where he stood.

"Yes, Princess." He said wants she got to him.

"Okay, we all know that you saw the newest issue of Fire Nation Teen." Kya said.

"Well I didn't…" Kazuo started.

"Yes you did, so shut up and listen." Kya told him and he followed orders.

"When you and your men get all the information you need; before you go to the labs and look at it I want you to confiscate all the articles in the capitol and in a 15 mile radius of the capitol. I don't care if you have to dress up in armor or threaten them. When you take them make sure…those pages are in there. And I want you to bring them all to me. I don't want anyone who read the article helping you with this job. Especially the older council men." Kya said.

"Why not, people over the age of twenty-one cant by them." Kazuo said.

"The reason I want them seized is so the council men won't see them." Kya told them.

"Okay Princess I apologize for questioning you." Kazuo said then mad his way towards the exit. Kya started to calm down then she turned around to see Iroh staring at her.

"You know the best part about having groupies is that they buy you things. Food, tea, but the best thing of them all is the newest issue of magazines." Iroh said smiling. Then Kya grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him on the wall.

"Hey your secret is safe with me. You should have seen the picture I had in there." Iroh said smiling. Then she let him go she glared at him for a few seconds then she saw he wasn't lying, so she started to walk.

"So." Iroh said.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I ask you something?" He said then started to smile.

"Sure, why not." She said.

"Was it good?" He said laughing. Then her face turned scarlet red.

* * *

So HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!-to others-HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!!! Lol

So R.R.R.S.M

Peace,

4everZutara *gobble gobble*


	24. Chapter 15: The Transformation part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. I only own the "Eon".

Rated: R

_The Transformation_

"Do you think he will be okay?" Shieon asked him.

"Yeah." Simeon lied. They were now outside in there back yard. Shieon had Eon levitated up in the air and Jineon had water covering him completely. His body temperature was out of control. I surpassed a fever temperature two hours ago. When Shieon came in they told her that he got real angry with himself because he and Kya were having issues. If he would have looked the same like he did in the mirror earlier she would have knew something was up. The truth of the matter is his body couldn't control the fact that Kya didn't love him. The spirits knew he was going to go through the change sooner or later so they decided they would let the demons over power him. They gave him horrible thoughts in his head until he would crack and he did. So now the demons are trying to negotiate with him.

He looked around and saw nothing. He could barely see himself. His body felt cold he could feel a breeze but didn't know where it was coming from.

"It's about time you crossed over…I was losing concern with you." A mysterious voice told Eon.

"Where am I?" Eon demanded.

"You are in the home where every immoral human's thoughts come from." The voice said.

"The Demon Realm." Eon said to himself. Then he laughed.

"I thought this place was a myth." Eon said with an evil smile. He didn't know why and he didn't notice a difference but his temper was out of control when he was in that stage.

"Well we thought you were a myth, until now. Now hear he is, the Great Jameon Hygashi himself. You know you have a bad reputation around here. Now look at you, on our door step looking for answers." The voice said.

"Now that you know what I want this can go a lot faster." Eon told the voice.

"Let me guess your first question is 'what are you and how did this happen." The voice said.

"Let me guess in here you can read _my _mind." Eon stated.

"No, I figured that because that was the same exact question the Eon before you asked." The voice said then Eon was stiff.

"I didn't think you were going to be first again, Jameon." The voice told him.

"What do you mean by first?" Eon asked.

"I am only going to answer a limited amount of questions from you so make the ones you're going to ask…valuable." The voice said.

"Alright so since you know my first question how about you answer it." Eon told him.

"Let's see, what are you." The man started.

"Before you were half human, and half spirit." The man told him.

"That doesn't tell me what I am now." Eon told the voice.

"Now you are a third man, a third spirit, and a third…demon." The voice told him.

"So, when I'm…like this I'm a demon?" Eon asked.

"Yes, you see the man part of you is now going to have to be shared between the demon part and the spirit part of you." The voice said.

"I don't understand." Eon told him.

"Let me ask you something when you walked around in the mortal world did you or did you not look…_human_?" The man asked.

"I did look human because I am…or was." Eon told him.

Then the voice laughed.

"You will never be human. You were in the spirit stage, and you took on the look of a human. So now when you turn into this…incredible beast unfortunately you have to take on the look of a human as well. So you take some of that form from the spirits, and we destroy some of it every time we get so the more you transform into _this _the less human you become. Isn't that great." The man said and he sounded happy.

"If I could see you I would kill you." Eon told him.

"Yes, that's the exact type of attitude you are supposed to have. You want to kill, it will make you feel better and it will tame your mind. Sooner or later you will be able to control when you _transform_." The voice said.

"So you're telling me that I can't control this, this…thing." Eon yelled.

"For now no, you will change every time you get a _little_ bit too angry. And as I see with your temper that will be very often." The voice said.

"Am I the only one like this?" Eon asked concerned.

"For now you are. But the time will come when _your_ followers will be knocking on my door as well." The voice said.

"My followers, who are my followers." Eon asked.

"Why, your siblings of course." The man laughed.

"All four of them." The man told him.

"Four, I only have two siblings." Eon told him.

"Trust me there are four." The man told him.

Eon took a minute to think about all this and understand it but the only thing that was able to come to his head was Kya.

"I want to make a deal with you." Eon told him.

"Ha, haven't Hygashi taught you better then to make deals with demons?" The voice asked.

"Just listen, I will kill…things, but you have to make Kya untouchable." Eon told him.

"Sooner or later you aren't going to be able to harm her." The voice told him.

"Sooner or later isn't right now." Eon yelled at him.

"If I hurt her, I swear to whom ever it may concern, that I will never turn into this monster again." Eon argued.

"You have the power to kill whom ever you want even the Takeshian, and you don't want to harm a simple human. This is the exact same reason the first Eon was killed, he traded all he had just for the life of that…_women_ and now look what happened you're here and history is trying to repeat its self." The voice argued back.

"You know what I don't feel comfortable arguing with the air around me. Show yourself." Eon ordered.

"I don't take commands from human enthusiasts." The voice told him.

Then Eon's eyes popped open. He tried to breathe in but he sucked in water. His body didn't react to it but Eon did panic. He was dropped to the ground, or at least that's what he thought he didn't really feel anything. He figured his body was numb.

"The deal is established for now." The voice said.

"Are you okay?" Jineon asked as she appeared on the side of him.

"Yeah." He said then got up he noticed he had shorts on that went below the knee.

"Wow, that's a big crack." She said as she walked over. Then Eon turned around to see what she was talking about. It was the dent he made when he fell.

"I can smell the heat coming form your body." Simeon told him.

Then Shieon bended water around her hand and touched his shoulder which wasn't a good idea.

"You're smoldering." Shieon told him when he shoulder burnt her hand through the water.

"Thanks for the valuable information." Eon said and his voice sounded weird, deeper, and better.

"How many times are you going to go through puberty in a month?" Shieon asked as she was healing her hand.

"So tell me how do you feel?" Simeon asked.

Then Eon observed himself. He looked like he did before the _transformation_.

"I feel…powerful." He said then smiled.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

Junior slowly opened his eyes to a much dimmed red light he looked around and it was still dark. He felt a slight pressure on his chest. As he looked around more he noticed everything was scattered around. There were garments everywhere and the blanket on the ground wasn't there anymore as he looked it was on him, and so was Seng.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Junior said popping up which woke Seng up.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What wrong." He repeated in shock.

"What's wrong is I don't know why I'm standing here in my underwear, that's what's wrong." Junior yelled at her and he was panicking.

"I tossed them over there." She told him smiling.

"You tossed my…what do you mean you tossed…and why are you naked?" He asked noticing she was hiding herself with the blanket.

"I forgot to put them back on when…we were done?" She told him seductively.

"After we got done what?" He asked as he scattered looking for his stuff.

"Having sex." She told him.

"No, no, no, no." He told her as he put on his pants.

"We didn't have sex." Junior told her.

"Yes, we did. You were good too." She smiled.

"We couldn't have had…thank you." He said noticing she complimented him.

"No, thank you." She said then lay back down.

"Um, okay I have…I have to go, um just stay…I'll see you tomorrow and we can…discuss this." He said as he put his shirt on.

"Don't worry I'm not stupid, I have tea I can drink that stops pregnancies before they start." Seng told him.

"That's not the thing, I want to talk to you about this, and I don't care about that stuff. Even though I can't believe they have a tea for that." Junior said as he got himself settled.

"Can I have a kiss before you leave?" She asked.

"No, no because a kiss leads to a make out, a make out leads to some hickeys, some hickeys lead to a suck, and a suck leads to a fuck and I don't have time for this. What time is it really anyway." Junior asked still panicking.

"About five, five thirty maybe." She told him.

"Um, okay…okay so I'm going to go now and um…I'll see you tomorrow." He said then rushed up the steps.

"Okay, love you." She said.

"Um, _you_ too." He said not sure how he should answer.

He shut the door behind him as he walked up the steps.

"Eon is going to murder me. My dad probably will kick me out. I will lose my throne, great." He said over exaggerating. He opened the door to go out side and he saw it was raining.

"Raining again." He said.

"I came to the Fire Nation to get away from the rain. Those fucking Takeshian always making a storm when they are upset." Junior said then hopped on the ostrich horse, he softly kicked the side of the horse then it started to move.

"This day couldn't get any better." He said sarcastically.

"I try to be nice and go on a date and I ended up banging her; and I barely remember, and now I have to go face my parents and brother and try to hide this, and to top it all off I have another date tonight with a different girl; who actually wouldn't complain about if I banged her. This is probably other guy's dreams but this is a fucking nightmare." He told himself.

"And I'm talking to myself." He said.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"Embery I'm sorry." Jung told her as they headed to the room where all their things were.

"I'm pretty sure you are sorry now." Embery told him when she looked at the cast on his arm.

"You didn't have to break my hand though." Jung told her.

"Maybe next time she say don't touch her you won't touch her." Jeng told him and that had to be the first time they spoke today.

"You lucky she doesn't tell Tai". Jong said.

"Hurry up and get your stuff." Embery said as they stopped in front of there cubby like thing were the kept there things.

"You lucky Embar said y'all have to escort me home or I would leave."Embery told them.

"I don't know why you mad at me; you're the one that broke my bones." Jung said then he tried to get the books with his one good hand then they fell on the ground.

"Y'all just sitting there looking at me can you help? Jung said to Jong and Jeng then they picked up the papers.

"Pick up the books, put it in the damn bag, so I can fucking leave." Embery ordered then she started making her way out the door.

Then Jung smiled.

"Next time go after the thigh or maybe the waist; never try to touch her butt." Jong said.

"You can't blame me though." Jung said.

"Damn sure cant." Jong said laughing.

"You did get closer to it then any of us did."Jeng said.

"You know Embar going fuck you up right." Jong told him.

"That's an ass whopping I will gladly take any day." Jung said as they put the stuff in the bag.

"You know if she tells Tai that's another ass whopping." Jeng told him.

"Please, Tai Ming knows who's in charge when it comes to us." Jung told him.

"You don't have to front around us because we know what it is about behind closed doors." Jong told him. Then they saw Shuang walk down the hall.

"Here we go again." Jong said. Then stood in front of Jeng.

"Move Zihoa." Shu said calling Jong by his last name.

"Which one, it's three of us." Jong said mockingly. Then Shu pushed him out of the way.

He grabbed Jung by the shirt and pushed him against the wall and made all of the books and papers in his hand fall again.

"What's your problem?" Jung asked him.

"I was coming in and I saw Embery who looked like she was pissed off. She didn't tell me anything so I left it alone. But when I saw you guys I knew something was up." Shu explained to him.

"So, how do you know it was me?" Jung said. Then Shu looked down at his had.

"Oh." Jung said then he got scared.

"If you touch her again I will break your fucking face in half." Shu told him.

"She's not your girl why do you care." Jung asked.

"She's not your girl either so that doesn't give you the permission to touch her. I guess I'll be seeing Tai Ming on the market soon." Shu said smiling then let him go.

"You're not going to touch her." Jung told him.

"To late for that." Shu said smiling. Then Jung tried to attack him, but he knocked him down and he hit his head on the floor.

"You're nothing but a little bitch, and your girl is a slut. Everybody touched her even your brothers. And you want to know why because you're a punk and everyone knows you won't do anything." Shu told him.

"Shuang chill." Jong said pushing him.

"What, you got something to say too. Come on, Giang isn't here and we're not on school property." Shu said then they were quiet.

"Good afternoon, Shuang." Embar said behind them.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Shu said smiling at them then turned around.

"Shuang, I need to borrow these guys so do you mind taking Embery home for me." Embar asked.

"It's no problem." Shuang said then smiled at Jung. Then Jung looked at Jong.

"You guys really should pick that up, it's showing disrespect." Shu said pointing at the papers he made fall on the ground.

"So what is it that you need us for, boss?" Jong said as they started to walk down the hall and Jung stayed back to pick up his papers.

"I'm going to enjoy her company." Shu said as he bent down.

"And Tai's." Shu said then laughed.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"Kya." Iroh yelled as he ran into her room

"Yes." Kya said from her position on the ground meditating.

"They finally stopped the fire." Iroh told her.

"That's good and all but did they find out who did it." Kya said jumping up.

"No, they didn't but I wanted to go to the library to look up…something and I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Iroh said.

"Sure." Kya asked knowing he probably just wanted to talk to her about something.

"Good." He said then scratched the back of his head as she walked out her room.

"So is this about Shieon."Kya asked.

"Sort of." He said as they made there way down the halls.

"Sort of, so that means you guys aren't together yet." Kya said.

"No we aren't but the reason I want to go to the library is to change that." Iroh said smiling.

"Oh, okay. So you're desperate. Got you." Kya said laughing.

Then they opened the huge doors to the library.

"This place still smells the same." Kya said. Then Iroh sneezed.

"Yeah, like dust." He said as he started to walk around.

"So what are we looking for?" Kya asked.

"Something on…poetry." He said.

Then Kya stopped and looked at him.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Who is who?" He asked.

"Who's the guy that you have to go up against that's making you right poems for her." Kya asked seriously.

"Cheng." Iroh said. Then Kya just looked at Iroh.

"You know I should hang around her some more." Kya said laughing.

"Why?" Iroh asked as they made there way to the poetry section.

"If she some how made you think you had to write poems to out due Cheng, she has to have some type of advice for me." Kya said.

"No, the thing is. I think they go out." Iroh said.

"That's your problem, you think, seventy-five percent of the chance when you think it gets you no where. It's better to know." Kya told him.

"I know but…but." Iroh said not knowing how to explain it.

"The fact that she doesn't want you drives you crazy." Kya said knowing how he was.

"Exactly. It's like she knows she wants me but she also knows if she pretend she don't it will drive me crazy and teach me a lesson. But I'm not going to let her drive me crazy, that's why I'm writing poems for her to force her, to want me." Iroh explained.

"Bro, it sounds like she already drove you crazy." Kya told him as she picked out some books.

"You're not helping by telling me the truth." Iroh told her.

"Listen.' Kya said handing him some books.

"Read over these and soon you will be speaking poetry." Kya said.

"Thank you.' Iroh said as he rushed over to a table.

"Why do I even bother, the kid has an intention span of a squirrel." Kya said. She started to walk down some other isles just because she would read the titles of books and the first and last page of some that took her interest.

"The most famous Ancient folklore." She said as she read the title of a book.

_It all started before bending when people where all the same and there was no war. There was a beautiful woman that not only all other women envy but the spirits loved her as well. Not all the spirits and not just any spirits but the Gods. _

_These Gods where told to be the fathers of the ocean, the land, the wind, and the fire. These Gods were all brothers who got along dearly until they saw this beautiful mistress. Each one of them loved her and would talk to there brothers about this mortal women that beauty was indescribable. Yet neither of them knew they loved the same women._

Then Kya flipped to the last page.

_The God of wind threatened his brother that he would get his vengeance on him for tricking him and stealing the one he loved. The God of Fire did not take his brothers words seriously. What he had done made it so neither he nor any of his brothers could take on there spirit form again. Therefore they have to stay in the form of a human for the rest of there lives. This mad the God of Fire happy that way he could stay with his beautiful wife. But his other brother hated him and envied his love. So they decided to find selected humans and give some of there powers to those humans creating benders. The God of Fire noticed there plan and decided to do the same. Soon the entire land was filled with these benders and a war started. The Gods of land, wind, and the ocean all attacked there brother. The God of Fire did not want to hurt his brothers but he had to protect his wife. Soon they found out that those benders they created had some immortality in them as well. They had amazing powers. On a dark night the God of Wind attacked the God of Fire home and killed the women. The woman was with child at that time. It is believed that the child reborn itself inside of one of the descendants of those benders his father created and the child will keep going on in these immortals until he has killed The God of Wind ._

_There are other facts stating that those immortals are not the benders we all know now, and they have nothing to do with the benders we know now, these immortals keep there selves secret from the world but yet they walk around us. They are split up in the four nations like it is now but they are not exactly part of any country they are to there selves. Meaning they have there own King and Queen. _

"Wow." Kya said then looked when the book was dated.

"If it's folklore it has to be more books with the same information in it but more detail." Kya said then she looked around in the isles again. She picked up the books that seemed the most obvious like "The Four Gods and The Women". And it was others like "The Immortal Benders". She spent hours looking for these books and when she got done she had about six.

"Kya." Iroh called out.

"What." She answered.

"It's almost dinner time we have to get ready." Iroh told her then she walked over to the table with all her books. He took the one on the top.

"The Lover of the Gods." Iroh said then raised an eyebrow at her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is something that proves my theory that women can and did change the world." Kya said smiling.

"Okay." Iroh said

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

Junior softly opened the door to the back of the house. He didn't want to make the same mistake Eon did so he decided to be sneakier. He shut the door back and walked down the hall going to the living room.

"So how do you feel?" Jineon asked Eon for the thousandth time that day.

"I felt fine an hour ago when you asked and I still feel fine now, but if you keep asking me you are going to make me feel bad." Eon told her in an irritated voice.

"Jineon, leave him alone he can crack at anytime." Simeon told her.

"Crack what? I'm fine you two are getting on my nerves." Eon yelled.

"Hey." Jineon said then she was in front of him in a snap of a finger.

"Who are you yelling at?" She said and she didn't feel intimidated that he was inches taller then her. Then he sighed.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm fine and I look fine, don't I Junior." Eon said then they turned around. Seeing Junior half way out of the room.

"Well yeah you do look okay, other than that tan your working on, and why are you flexing your muscles?" Junior said.

"I'm not flexing my muscles, and what tan." Eon said still in his bad mood.

"Oh other then that your fine." Junior said then tried to make his way up stairs.

"When did you get back?" Simeon asked.

"Just now, duh." Junior said then tried to leave again.

"Wait." He said then walked over to him and stood in front of him for a few seconds. Then Simeon glared at him he was about to say something then he was stopped.

"I'm going to be leaving soon" Shieon told them. She was in her outfit for her date and surprisingly she didn't have on any make up at all. She didn't need it her face was naturally smooth and soft.

"Where are you going?" Jineon asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I have a date and he will be here soon." She told them.

"What?" Jineon said. Then they heard a weird noise. Then everyone stared at Eon.

"Did he just growl?" Junior asked laughing.

"I could have helped you find something to wear." Jineon told her.

"Now, I remember why I didn't tell you." Shieon told her mom knowing her help earlier this morning wasn't very helpful.

"Since when did that happen?" Eon said seeing her thoughts.

"Stop reading my mind." She told him.

"I'm not doing it on purpose." Eon told her for some reason he couldn't control his powers. Then she turned around to see Junior touching her shoulder.

"Stop it." She said twisting his arm.

"Don't get him fucked up." Junior told her seeing who her date is.

"To let you guys know he is my boyfriend." Shieon told them then someone knocked on the door.

"Uh, dad." Shieon said seeing Eon was huffing and puffing.

'Junior, help me out." Simeon said running over to Eon.

"_**GET OF ME**_." Eon yelled pushing them back to the wall and trying to make his way to the door to rip Cheng to pieces.

Then they heard him knock at the door again.

"Hurry up and go." Jineon told her. As she went to go meet Cheng.

"The hell is your problem." Junior said as he rapped his arms around Eons chest and his dad held his shoulders back.

"Stop burning me." Junior told him.

"Hi, Cheng." Shieon said as she walked out then Jineon stood in the door frame.

Then Cheng had a smirk on his face and an eyebrow rose.

"You must be Mrs. Hygashi. It's nice to finally meet you." Cheng said then he put his hand out and Jineon shock it.

"And you must be Cheng, my daughter talks a lot about you." Jineon lied with a smile. Then Shieon rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cheng." Shieon said pulling him.

"Well, again, it was nice to finally meet you." Cheng said then Jineon waved goodbye and closed the door. Then Shieon looked at him to say something but she saw him smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Shieon asked.

Then he laughed.

"…Your mom is hot." Cheng said. Then Shieon mouth dropped

"What is his problem?" Junior asked when Jineon came back in.

"I don't have a problem." Eon said still not calmed down.

Then Junior looked at Jineon.

"It's a lot to explain come sit down." Jineon told him.

"I don't have time for that. I got another date in about an hour.

"Another one." Simeon said.

"Yeah, it's with one of the servants at the palace." Junior said then Simeon raised an eyebrow at him.

"What about Seng. Are you cheating on her now?" Eon asked.

"Seng and I don't go out, so I'm not cheating." He told Eon.

"But you had sex with her." Eon stated still not being able to control his powers again.

"What?" Simeon yelled out.

"Junior." Jineon said about to cry.

"I'm still not sure of it. There are many suitable conclusions to what happened. It's just that that was the first that came to my mind." Junior said.

"Why?" Eon said.

"Because I'm a guy, fuck do you expect." Junior yelled at him. Then Eon stared at him.

"You know what, enjoy your date I hope you have fun." Simeon told Junior.

"What?" They all said with different attitudes. Jineon was shocked. Junior was surprised. Eon was upset.

"I don't want to here anymore of this at all, _ever_. So just go and enjoy your date." Simon said then headed upstairs.

"Don't go to quick."Eon said to Simeon then someone knocked on the door.

"Yes." Simeon said when he opened the door.

"General Hygashi the Fire Lord would like to see you and sir Jameon at this instant." The soldier said.

"So who is it dad." Eon asked from behind Simeon smiling.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"Shieon I have to tell you when you told your father that we were a couple I knew my life couldn't be as bad as I thought." Cheng said as they sat at there booth.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Shieon said.

"And when we kissed I prayed that it wouldn't be our last." Cheng said then grabbed her hand.

"Cheng, so far we going out have been the smartest decision I've made so far, relationship wise." Shieon told him not knowing if that was a lie or not.

"Oh really, and who have you dated exactly." Cheng asked then smiled.

"Well, you tell me you're the stalker." Shieon said then smiled at him. Then he laughed.

"What I mean is if I haven't met you I would be dating Iroh now." Shieon admitted. Then Cheng mode and expression changed for a quick second.

"I see." He said then took a drink of water and cleared his throat.

"What is it between you and Iroh?" Shieon asked. Then Cheng looked at her for a few seconds then sighed.

"Believe it or not Iroh and I used to be best friends." Cheng told her.

"Really, what happened?" Shieon asked because they didn't act like they ever got along.

"Iroh and I always had this kind of rivalry. He was the Alpha male and I was the…Beta." Cheng started to explain.

"It was always a friendly rivalry." Cheng said.

"Then." Shieon said.

"About a decade back my parents were murdered, or at least it seems like a decade. No one officially claimed it to be a homicide, but I find it very hard to believe a water bender and a fire bender were both killed by a fire, in the same place." Cheng said with hatred in his voice.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know that." Shieon said as she squeezed his hand.

"It's okay it's not your fault." Cheng said trying to forge a smile.

"Anyway, when that happened to my parents it also happened to other people's parents but in different ways. That's why most of the teens you see around here between the ages of twelve to twenty are orphans. Including myself and my other siblings. My brother was the one who took it the hardest because he was the oldest we guessed. So he started this little group. His only attention was to keep the orphaned children out of trouble; we got along so well we started calling each other brother and sister. He was like the father figure to us all, he didn't want those children to be separated from there biological brothers or sisters. That's where Kya came in." Cheng sad then smiled and took another sip of water.

"Kya would give files to Embar that told him the relatives of the children. Embar would contact those relatives so that the kids won't be separated." Cheng said.

"So why did I get the impression your brother was the bad guy?" Shieon asked.

"Well Embar started going out with Kya, secretly. No, one knew until they broke up, the reason for that we don't know why. Anyway this group Embar made was gone; it was a good thing though it just meant that all the kids were with family members and happy. But a couple years ago we were attacked again, and we thought it was so cool how those same kids got back together after all those years just to avenge there parents. And then…" Cheng paused he looked like he was about to cry.

"They said it was a conspiracy and it was our fault for getting involved. They let all their deaths go with out justice, just like are parents. And none look its all starting back up again." Cheng said.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Shieon asked as she moved next to him.

"It was not just the fire nation it was a world wide thing. Yet all those people who died didn't even know why. Now it's all starting to happen again and now they think they should do something." Cheng said then Shieon grabbed his chin and moved his head so he was looking at him. His eyes were red and tears were streaked down his face

"It's okay." Shieon said then whipped his tears off his cheek. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Now it is." He said then smiled. Shieon leaned in to kiss him then he cleared the space.

"You got to be kidding me." Jong said. He and Embar were hiding out on the other side of the restaurant spying on Cheng.

"So he is going out with he Prince's girl. I wonder who will sleep with her first." Embar said then he got up and headed out.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"Shu stop." Embery said laughing as Shuang tried to grab her.

"You need to stop playing." Shu said annoyed she acted like she didn't want him.

"Did you finish your history homework?" Embery asked pushing him away.

"What is there to finish, it was a war and it wasn't a war. I'm done." He joked.

"Tai is going to be here any minute." Embery said trying to say or do anything to get him away from her. Then he grabbed her arm and pulled her in close to him.

"The more the better." Shu said as he ran his hand down her back.

"Em it's me." Tai Ming said knocking on the front door.

"Come in." Embery said. Then she saw Shu on the floor blood was coming from his lip. Embery twisted his arm around his back and she had her knee on his spin.

"Tai please get her off me." Shu said not being able to talk straight because he was in shock.

The she bent down to whisper in his ear.

"If you touch me again I will dislocate your fucking shoulder." She said then pushed his head on the ground making him bang his nose to the wood.

"So what you've been up to?" Embery said getting up. She would do that to all the guys that would touch her. So it was normal for her and Tai Ming was used to it too.

"Nothing much, I was trying to go over to the palace but the security there is heavy. So where is Seng?" Tai Ming asked.

"She left earlier; I don't know where she went though." Embery told her.

"Okay, I lost a lot of blood over here. Can I get some kind of help?" Shu said as he finally got up.

"You know where the freezer is." Embery told him.

"Thanks." Shu said as he went to the kitchen.

"Did you finish your life story project?" Tai Ming asked.

Then Embery sighed.

"Yup.' She told him.

"You're not the only one who had a previous bad life. That's why they want to do this so everyone can let out there emotions before we go out in the real world. Most of the people who used to go to that school are either dead or in jail now. That school is home to kids with horrible childhoods, it will be okay." Tai Ming said.

"What the hell are you talking about; only thing I said was 'yup'." Embery said even though Tai Ming did make her feel better.

"Em, we were friends since we were five, okay, I know you." Tai Ming told her.

"Yeah, you're out of ice." Shu told Embery as he walked in with a bag full of ice on his lip.

"Come here." Embery told him.

"I'm scared." Shu told Tai Ming.

"I don't know what you did but I think you should listen to her." Tai Ming said.

Then he slowly walked over to her. She reached into her back pocket, so he stopped.

"Come on." She told him as she pulled out a comb.

"No, no the last time I let you comb my hair I had a headache for three days." Shu told her. Then she glared at him, so he started walking again.

"I'll be right back." Tai Ming told them.

"Wait where are you going." Shu asked nervous.

"I'm thirsty." Tai told him then left.

"Sit down." Embery said pulling him down to the floor.

"Okay." He said not thinking he had an option anymore. Then she pulled out his hair tie and his hair fell down.

"So." Shu said, but she just started combing his hair.

"I'm sorry for inappropriately touching you." Shu told her.

"I always thought you were one of the cool ones, the one that knew how far to go in playing. I never thought I would use self defense on you." Embery told him.

"That wasn't self defense that was trying to kill someone." Shu told her.

"But your right, that was sexual harassment. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I think you're the only person I told that my birth was an entire accident, my mother was raped and for me to touch any girl in that way makes me feel like, even though I didn't know the guy, I am starting to be like my father." Shu told her.

"No you're not and don't say that." Embery told him.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean any harm it's just that it was a force of habit." Embery told him.

"No, it's not okay. It makes me fell like a hypocrite because I just was getting on Jung about this earlier and now I went and done the same thing." Shu said then Embery felt heat on her hand.

"Whoa, cool down fire bender you don't need to singe your hair off." Embery joked.

"Well you've been in the Fire Nation long enough to know all Fire Benders have tempers." Shu told her.

"I was born in the Fire Nation." Embery told him.

"That's hard to believe considering your not part Fire Bender." Shu said. Then she thought about why she didn't tell any of her friends she was a Fire Bender.

"Oh my god, this juice is good." Tai Ming said walking back in.

____________________________oO0Oo_________________________________

"Jameon, Simeon lovely to see you two again." Zuko said as they walked into Zuko's office.

"Nice to see you too." Simeon said as he sat down. Eon kept standing and didn't say anything he was sure he would sound weird to the Fire Lord.

"So what is it now?" Simeon asked.

"Would you like to sit?" Zuko asked Jameon.

"No thank you." Eon said not trying to talk to loud. Then Zuko nodded.

"Okay, well the fire was stopped thanks to the rain." Zuko started.

"Great so when's the party." Simeon asked then laughed, but Zuko didn't look like he was in a laughing mode. Zuko put his hands over his eyes and ran them down his face and stopped at his mouth. He stared at Simeon then looked at Eon.

"In the center of the main city, which is one of the busiest places in the Fire Nation, there was a fire. No one knows how it was caused but it was spread to building to building, many people were killed and others are in critical conditions. We are making some decisions and judgments now, which are going to take until morning. I can not be there because I have multiple meetings to go to. We are allowing people to go home and get rest but we're starting the arrangements one o'clock in the morning. The reason I called you here is because there are some council men who believe they don't need sleep and are going over some options now. You can go there but you can also leave anytime you want." Zuko explained.

"O-Kay, where is this place." Simeon asked.

"It's in the city at the scene of the crime." Zuko said.

"Um okay so…I'm guessing it's only about two or three people there and you need someone to be your eyes and ears." Simeon said. Then Zuko stared at him.

"I know Fire Lords don't beg so I'll save you the embarrassment. "Simeon said then he walked out Eon started to follow.

"Jameon wait." Zuko said.

"Yes, sir." He said turning back around.

"I have another duty for you." Zuko said. Jameon figured he should sit down for that.

Zuko stared at him for a few seconds.

"My daughter seems to be very fund of you." Zuko said.

"It's more of the other way around, sir." Jameon told him.

"Don't be so modest, Kya is very stubborn. You seem to be the first young man I meet that she actually took a second look at." Zuko told him.

"Really." Eon said thinking about Embar.

"Yes, really so your job is to keep her out of trouble for tonight." Zuko said.

"If I must ask why me." Eon asked.

"Because, you are also the only person I met that isn't intimidated by Kya, or at least show it." Zuko told him.

"Oh, well Kya has been a little annoyed by my presents lately and I don't want to make it worst." Eon told him.

"Well, here is your chance to make it better." Zuko told him.

"Dad you wanted me." Kya said as she walked in. Then Eon stood up and smiled at her. Kya didn't give either of them a second look she just walked out.

"I will send some body to tell you when your duty is over." Zuko told him then Eon looked at him.

"You know she can walked quit fast, you wont find her if you lose her." Zuko told him.

"I guess we'll see." Eon said not seeing any trace of Kya.

"_I hate my father_." He heard her say in his head.

"There you are." Eon said as he walked in one of the gardens he wasn't sure which one because he ran around the entire palace.

"You know you would run one hell of a track meet." Eon joked but Kya didn't move or even look at him. She was staring at the moon. Then Eon shut the door to the garden.

"If it makes you feel better your father ordered me to be here. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but….he's the Fire Lord." Eon told her. She still didn't answer him but she sighed and it made him jump.

"Do you enjoy ruining my life?" Kya asked him in a calm voice.

"What? Kya all I want is to see you happy but you're only happy when I'm not around." Eon told her.

"It's a yes or no question." Kya told him in the same calm voice.

"No absolutely not." Eon told her.

"Then tell me how you did it. How did you manage to take all my will power away in not even a month?" Kya asked.

"Kya, I can't control how we feel about each other and neither can you, that's why you shouldn't fight it." Eon told her.

"Listen; don't tell me what to do okay. I'm not doing this to try to not love you, because I already know that is impossible. I'm doing this to see if you really love me or not." Kya told him.

"Kya, I understand you probably don't believe that I love you, and I can't argue with you about that, but this your doing isn't teaching me a lesson it's…it's…its torture." He told her because he couldn't find it in him to yell at her.

"You're telling me that like I don't feel the same." Kya told him as she turned around and he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Then why do it?" He asked her stepping closer.

"I'm a Princess you're a son of a nobleman that is so original I won't get known in the history books for this." Kya told him.

"That's all you care about being known. I guess you being the first female heir to the throne not enough, or better yet you being part water bender and you're going to run the Fire Nation. You're fucking lying and you know it." Eon yelled at her.

"Okay." Kya yelled at him.

"I'm scared." Kya told him.

"Scared about what?" Eon asked her.

"I'm scared to love. I'm scared to love you." Kya told him.

"Why?" Eon asked.

"Because you seem to good for me. You are everything I imagined and that's the same exact way I felt about Embar, and you see how that worked out. You mean ten times more to me than Embar, so that makes me think you can hurt me ten times more. You already did three times." Kya told him.

"Kya please don't compare me to him. It's insulting." Eon said then walked up to her. She rapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Eon had gotten really tall Kya used to come to his eyebrow but now she came to the top of his neck, not really his chin yet. He was the perfect height for her.

"Now it's my turn." Kya said then she smiled at him.

"I love you Eon." Kya told him.

"I love you too Firefly." Eon told her then Eon's lips touched Kya's in a soft kiss. A kiss that Kya did not break. Eon deepened the kiss, only slightly, unsure of how Kya would react. Eon was completely surprised when Kya's arm snaked around his neck, pulling the two of them together.

"_I kept my part of the promise now you must keep yours." Eon heard the demon voice say._

"_I will honor my part of the." Eon told the voice._

The voice chuckled a little then said something in a different language. Then Eon laughed.

"What's wrong?" Kya asked pulling away.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Eon said then hugged her.

Guess what you guys on December 27th it will be the one year anniversary of Old Friends, New Relationships. Wow and only a month has passed in the story. I really need to fix my timing.

So

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

Love,

4everZutara


	25. Chapter 16: The Transformation part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or The Last Air bender or Avatar: The Last Air bender

The Transformation part 2

The town was now lit up with the fire from the lanterns. It was a peaceful night the sky was dark and it was a little drizzle noting to serious it just added to the sound of everything else. People were walking around mostly the authorities and the general public.

"13 Inferno Square." Junior said remembering the address Zheng gave him.

"It's kind of late, I hope she will answer." Junior said as he knocked on the door.

"It's open." He heard that lovely voice say. Then he slowly crack the door open.

"Zheng." Junior called out.

"In here." She said.

"You know it's been a lot of crazy stuff going on today you shouldn't keep that door open." Junior said then walked in the room he heard the voice from.

"I'd think she would be fine." A guy said from the room Zheng was in.

"Hey Simeon." Zheng said as she passed the guy another box.

"I'm surprised you still came." Zheng said as she went over to hug him. Junior stared at the guy and the guy stared back.

"Do I know you?" Junior asked him.

"No, but I know your brother." The guy said.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude. Simeon this is Embar, Embar this is Simeon." Zheng said introducing them.

"Ha, so the rumors are true everyone in you family does have 'eon' in there name." Embar said.

"Yeah." Simeon said still staring at him.

"Sorry for the packages his sister is turning sixteen soon and he did some shopping. And he also decided to hide them here." Zheng told Junior.

"She doesn't come here a lot; I don't think she likes you." Embar told Zheng.

"Everyone likes me." Zheng told him moving another box.

"No, we like your cooking." Embar joked.

"You must really like my cooking since you were little." Zheng told him.

"My mother had a home economic disorder okay." Embar told her.

"Aunt Mai tried." Zheng told him.

"You know we are going to be awhile so you can hit on my cousin tomorrow." Embar told him.

"Cousin." Junior said.

"Yup, this is Embar my baby cousin." Zheng told Junior.

"Don't let her confuse you she's only a year older then me." Embar told him.

"Not a year yet." Zheng reminded him.

"You know if you guys need help I told my parents I would be out for a while." Junior told them.

"You still live at home with your folks. That's awesome you don't have to worry about the place getting messed up. It's just a free bed and breakfast." Embar said.

"Thank you Junior. I can take you coat." Zheng said.

"Yes thank you _Junior_. I can take a brake." Embar said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Zheng asked.

"I'm going to go check if the Academy has off tomorrow." Embar told her then left.

"So where should I put this." Junior asked picking up a box.

"You can put it in the family room." She told him. Considering they were in the living room he figured the room without the dinning room furniture was the family room.

"So, that was your cousin." Junior asked.

"Yeah my father's brother is his dad." Zheng explained to him.

"He said you're a year older then him, how old are you exactly." Junior asked.

"I just turned twenty-two." Zheng said.

"Really, but I'm taller then you." Junior said.

"Well, how old are you." Zheng asked.

"I'll be twenty soon." Junior told her expecting a big reaction.

"Well usually guys are taller than girls there age or a little older. Anyway seeing your brother it looks like tallness runs in the family." Zheng told him.

"Yeah well my brother is turning eighteen soon and I have to look up at him." Junior said. Then Zheng laughed.

"Yeah your family stands out around here your all so…different looking, but in a good way." Zheng said.

"Thank you we kind of get that a lot." Junior said.

"So where are you originally from?" Zheng asked.

"Well I'm adopted and I'm not sure where I'm originally from. So people say Ba Sing Se, but my parents said they just….found me." Junior told her as they put the last of the boxes away.

"But you and your family look so a like." Zheng told him surprised.

"Yeah I know, but I figured since I'm an earth bender it's not genetically possible they could be my real parents." Junior told her.

"Where do your parents come from?" She asked because he didn't really answer her question. Then Junior thought about it. If he lied she would ask more questions and she would find out he lied, and that's no way to start a relationship.

"It's this place called Qwian Island that's where my mom is from and my dad is from The Hygashi Reservation." Junior told her.

"The Hygashi Reservation I've heard of that place. I heard you can't go there without special permission." Zheng said. Then she got up.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Sure." Then he followed her to the kitchen.

"That place the Hygashi Reservation it's not part of the Fire Nation it's just to itself. So does it have its own King and Queen?" Zheng asked as she started to pour some juice into a cup.

"Yeah, that would be my grandparents." Junior tried to mumble but he could tell that he she did because she dropped the cup in her hand.

oO0Oo

"So you're saying this is a conspiracy." Zuko said to his councilmen.

"Just think about it, Fire Lord, these events have happened multiple times over the decades and we paid them know mind and now who ever is doing this wants to make there point know." The councilman told him.

"Until we are clear who's doing these things. I'm going to be hesitant about taking any actions." Zuko told them.

"Fire Lord I'm suggesting that we don't allow people in or out of the Fire Nation for the next couple of months." The councilman told him.

"What exactly do you believe this will solve?" Zuko asked.

"If we allow people out we might not ever solve who did this." The councilman said.

"But if this is a conspiracy like you assumed why would these people leave?" Zuko asked.

"That's the reason why I don't want to allow people in so we won't receive anymore…_helpers._" The councilman said.

"General you put me in a very awkward position. We have no idea what's going on so you're suggesting that we stop any kind of contact with the outside. I'm not able to do that until you give me a good explanation that will satisfy the citizens." Zuko told them.

"Fire Lord, the main city was just bombed and we haven't gotten any word from any of the other countries stating anything like this has happened. Someone is trying to make it seem like the same events are happening but these people don't know the full story." The general told Zuko.

oO0Oo

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Cheng." Shieon said as they were in front of her door.

"I did too, I'm glad I had some one to talk to without making them depressed." Cheng said as he smiled. Then it was an awkward silence.

"So, uh I'll see you tomorrow." Cheng said. Then Shieon kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night." She said.

"Good night." Cheng said then walked down the steps. Shieon walked into the house and it looked real gloomy.

"Hello." Shieon said. She could feel someone was in the house.

"Mom, Dad, Eon, Junior." Shieon called out. Shieon walked in the all the rooms down stairs but it was dimmed lights in there as if no one was in the room a while. She walked up the stairs then saw a glowing light coming from her parent's room. She walked in there to see her mother on the bed with blue glowing water on her hand and a note. Her hand was on the note and the letters were glowing blue as well. That was the way she translated Qwian language.

"My father says that he believes that the Takeshians have an inside alliance with someone in the Fire Nation." Jineon told her without opening her eyes.

"Why do grandfather believe that?" Shieon asked.

"Because he doesn't consider that it's possible that they made it in the Fire Nation without someone knowing. He doesn't want to think the Fire Nations forces are losing there touch. Anyway for them to get in the Fire Nation let alone near the palace, someone had to help." Jineon told her.

"But who exactly does he think it is." Shieon asked.

"He thinks it's the people that done these similar things years ago." Jineon told her.

"What? I thought the Takeshians did that." Shieon said shocked.

"No, the first time it happened when all those council men were killed it's a possibility they did but if this happened a couple years ago, that's the same time we were at war with them and it's not possible that they had forces at Hygashi Reservation, Qwian Island, Shyu Village and the Fire Nation at one time. They aren't that big of a population." Jineon explained.

"But if it wasn't them who was it." Shieon asked.

"Someone who had access to the Fire Nation most important files. Someone who knew when they were going to be off guard." Jineon said.

"They as in 'everybody'. Everybody had to be at one place at once. I'm thinking they made a minor attack to make everyone come together then they killed the rest." Shieon stated.

"The same as I was thinking." Jineon told her.

"Do you think dad could get some files about what happened that day?" Shieon asked.

"Any reply I give you to that question would just be a guest." Jineon told her.

"Did Eon tell you about the Fire in the city?" Shieon asked.

"Yes he did and he told me about your father duty as well. He said the Fire Lord wants him to look over Kya so he doesn't know when he would be back." Jineon told her.

"Ha, I guest he forgot to tell me that part." Shieon laughed.

"The Takeshians need to be stopped before they let our and their secret out." Jineon said getting up going over to a pile of different notes and letters. Shieon was quiet not wanting to tell that Eon had a plan to stop them, tonight.

oO0Oo

"You know I've been thinking about things." Kya told Eon as she open the door to her condo, apartment thingy.

"I've been thinking about things too." Eon told her closing the door behind them.

"Concerning those kids. I think it was Ember and Cam." Kya said as she lit up her fire place.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about them. So is the training still on." Eon asked.

"Well in my head it wasn't but it hasn't officially ever started we still have to take those test." Kya told him.

"So what have you been thinking about?" Eon asked.

"Well for the past couple of days I hated you." Kya started as she sat on the couch.

"I'm aware of that." Eon said smiling.

"And I never did really lose hope in this whole training thing. So I've been thinking about stuff." Kya said then Eon sat down next to her.

"I got their class schedules. And believe it or not they have most of al there classes together except Health and PE. But doesn't exactly mean they know each other." Kya stated.

"Why wouldn't they know each other?" Eon asked.

"Just think about it this Cam kid looks hot, so he could be in an 'in crowd' or something. And this Embery girl could be one of the shy types and they probably never crossed universes before." Kya told him but it looked like Eon wasn't getting it.

"Okay, so remember back to when we were in the academy." Kya said. Then Eon nodded his head. He tried to think back he wasn't as good as remembering things like Junior because his head was always filled with different thoughts.

"Do you remember Seng and Cheng being in our class?" Kya asked.

"They were, really, I thought they were eighteen." Eon said.

"Yeah they just turned eighteen, like I'm about to turn eighteen." Kya told them.

"Oh." Eon said.

"Or do you remember a kid named Satoyo." Kya asked.

"No." Eon said.

"That's Tai Ming older brother who was also in our class." Kya told him.

"Okay, but it's a difference from remembering and knowing." Eon told her.

"Okay anyway so what I was thinking was to make a new seating chart for all their classes so they could sit next to each other. I got all the kids that are in their classes name and if you were going to sit them in alphabetical order they would be next to each other so that's what I'm going to do." Kya explained.

"School is going to be out in a couple of months, why do that now?" Eon asked.

"You would be surprise what could happen in a couple of months and look on the other hand if they sit next to each other they would get to know each other better and maybe even like each other. Just think about it you would always want to sit next to the person you liked in class." Kya said.

"Now I remember why I always sat next to you." Eon said putting his arm around her.

"You do know this still has to be a secret and I have to pretend that I hate you." Kya said.

"If you say so." Eon said then kissed her. She rested her head on his chest and put her feet up on the couch, wow he was so warm.

oO0Oo

"This is unbelievable." Simeon said as he got too the site of the fire.

"Yeah its official, some shit is about to go down." Kazuo said as he was sleep walking.

They were looking at one building that was destroyed they watched as people pulled bodies out of the wood. There were healers trying to help the ones that actually had a chance at living.

"General Kazuo." Simeon called out.

"Yes Commander." Kazuo said as he walked over to Simeon.

"What was this place?" Simeon asked.

"Well it_ was _a lot of things it was a recreation center, a tutoring facility, it's mostly where the teenage orphans come to try to have a normal life. They play with friend, hook up with people, and go to school. And they have this program here where they go to other schools and go to the sporting events and they give out scholarships to kid who are good at what they do and that cant really afford colleges. And they get accepted in the best colleges out there. It was called "A Chance for Hope" some kids call it "The Reason to Live"." Kazuo told him.

"So you're saying a bunch of kids were in there." Simeon asked shocked.

"Yeah they're in here everyday." Kazuo said. Simeon was confused after that. He believed that the Takeshians did that but the Takeshians were still nomads they didn't kill children that was against their religion. No matter how evil they were they would always say."Children were the only hope of a peaceful earth."

"Some body must really have a grudge on the fire Nation." Kazuo said.

"Why you say that?" Simeon asked.

"Well they do say 'the best way to destroy a nation is to destroy its youth." Kazuo said.

* * *

"So you're a Prince." Zheng said amazed after she stopped talking to Junior about the subject.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone." Junior whispered then laughed.

"I knew it was something different about you." Zheng said staring at him.

"So I was wondering." Junior started.

"Since we know everything about each other now. Maybe we can go out on an actual date." Junior said.

"I don't know you're a son of a noble man, you should try to find someone better for you." Junior said.

"And you're the daughter of a noble man. It doesn't matter if you're father is deceased. And anyway you're perfect for me." Junior said just totally forgetting of what could have happened between him and Seng earlier.

"That's sweet and all but your also royalty." Zheng said.

"I'm royalty to a foreign country that has nothing to do with anything." Junior said then gave her that 'Eon' smile.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't." Zheng said as she started to lean in to kiss him. Junior had already known everything about Zheng from when he saved her from that fall earlier. Her life was so fascinating to him.

Then they heard someone knock on the door.

"I have to get that." Zheng said as she snapped out of Junior's gaze.

"I'll come with you." Junior said then he got off the couch and followed her to the door. When Zheng went to open the door it was two soldiers there one of them handed her a letter.

"This note is an order form the Fire Lord." The soldier said then they walked back down the steps and headed to the next home.

"That's weird." Junior said then he closed the door as Zheng headed to the living room

"At six o'clock in the morning there will be a soldier coming to your home to make sure all the people at your residence is accountable for. The schools in the city and capitol will start at eight o'clock if you have a student living in your house hold. If you are not able to find or reach a resident in your home please provide a picture to the guard that comes to your home." Zheng said as she read the paper.

"Six o'clock. That's in a couple hours." Junior said then went to get his jacket.

'Yeah, I wonder what this is about. They never have done this before." Zheng said.

"It's probably a drill." Junior said hearing the worry in her voice.

"But they said to provide a picture, that doesn't sound like a drill." Zheng said. Then Junior walked over to her.

"I'll see you at the palace tomorrow, right?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Zheng said and smiled then hugged him. He couldn't tell if he was making her hug make him feel warm inside or if it actually felt like that.

"Uh, you can let go now." Zheng said then laughed.

"Sorry." Junior said with his smile.

* * *

"_Eon stay there with Kya; you need to be there. We can go after them some other time." Shieon argued with Eon._

"_No, I have to go tonight. I don't have a choice or an explanation." Eon told her._

"_So, you think you are just going to sneak out of the palace?"Shieon asked._

"_No, because I don't have to sneak because no one else knows what the Fire Lord ordered me to do." Eon told her._

"_Exactly, the Fire Lord ordered you to do something. It must be important." Shieon told him._

"_He doesn't want Kya finding out about the bombing that happened tonight." Eon said then Shieon was quiet._

"_Don't ask why he just doesn't. He said that he will send someone for me when my duty is over. But he's not planning to send someone until the morning." Eon told her._

"_And what if someone comes to check on her." Shieon asked._

"_They won't." Eon told her._

"_And how could you be so sure?" Shieon asked._

"_Because someone came to bring us dinner and Kya damn near killed them with words because they woke her up. From the thoughts of that servant no one will be coming back until the morning; eight in the morning." Eon told her._

"_Okay then we have to leave now because it's like three, so what do you want me to do?" Shieon asked just giving up with the arguing seeing Eon already thought it through._

"_Change into something comfortable put my clothes and gloves in a bag. If mom asks where your going say you're coming over to the palace to give me a change of clothes, only if she asks. If she follows you to the door wait until you here her go up the steps. Go to the back yard fence throw the bag over it and count to twenty by then I should be changed and ready to go." Eon told her._

"_Okay so when to start." Shieon asked._

"_When Junior comes in the house, which is in a couple minutes."Eon told her._

"_Kay, over and out." Shieon said._

While all this was going on Eon was just staring at Kya in her bed laying down looking so beautiful and naïve of who or what was in her presence.

"I'm doing this for you." Eon whispered to himself but it was meant for Kya to hear.

"This will be less complicated soon and you will know more about me than I do." He said then laughed but his smile slowly faded away wants he knew what was going to go down tonight.

"But for now, to keep you safe…I have to keep _my promise_." Eon said. He got up out of the chair they he put right in front of her so he could see her face as she slept. He walked up to her and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes as he took in her fragrance. He started thinking of what he had to do tonight and how he would do it but I wasn't difficult for him at all, he was ready….ready to _kill_. His eyes popped open when he felt the sweet coming off of Kya's forehead. He turned around to look in the mirror. His eyes were black; smoke was starting to come from his shirt. He looked in the mirror with terror he saw his hair stretch out.

"What the hell is going on?" Eon asked his self.

"It's time." The demon told him with a laugh.

"I have to get out of here." Eon said with an attitude.

"This will be an interesting fight." The demon said.

* * *

Hi my peoples. Did you here; Paramount bought some commercial time for The Last Airbender during the super bowl. Go Paramount, I wonder what you can show in those thirty to thirty-five seconds. To tell you guys the truth I wasn't going to watch the super bowl (go EAGLES) but now I will. Another fun fact, the super bowl commercials cost the most out of them all and Paramount is buying a lot of commercials for different movies. Happy to know they actually care about The Last Airbender.

Peace,

4everZutara


	26. Chapter 17: The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or TLA

_The Dream_

"The Fire Nation has threatened us for the last time." A man in a black cloak spoke out to the crowd of Takeshians.

"The Fire Nation has killed your human family and the Hygashians set there and watched it happen and I see why you want revenge. And you are already aware why I want revenge on the Fire Nation." The man said.

"The Fire Lord is starting to worry. He's putting reinforcements everywhere outside the forest not knowing we will attack from the inside of the palace. We will kill the Fire Lord for what his people did to your nation. And soon the Fire Nation people will fall apart, and that's when you will go in for the kill. We will destroy the Hygashians human family as the Fire Nation did yours. And soon the Hygashians will fall apart and they will be destroyed." The man said then the crowd cheered.

"Is it true that spiritual beings are reappearing in the Fire Nation?" A man called out.

"That's a lie and they are a myth. You have let me down for chasing after those phony Hygashians who are trying to scare you." The man said.

"How would you know, you don't know the stories about them or what happened to some of our followers." One of the Takeshians called out.

"Is it or is it not true that you found those people unconscious and that they could have said what you wanted to here." The man said.

"And even if the rumor is true there would be one of these beings among you." The man told them then the people agreed because if it was an Eon from one nation there would be one from all the nations.

"You say that once the Fire Lord is dead the Fire Nation will fall apart. But what I here is that the Princess is more than ready to take the throne now if she has to." A Takeshians said.

"Don't worry; the Princess might as well be dead now." The man said and before anyone could cheer people were on the ground and Fire was on the trees.

"Get the master apprentice out of here." One man called out. Then people started to scatter around.

"The Hygashians are attacking." One man called out. Then a group of people were lifted in the air against their will and were immediately killed after they hit and broke a tree. Then they heard a growl from a large animal and arrows came from out of the darkness shooting them in their neck killing them on the spot.

"They're in the trees." A Takeshians said then he pulled his staff out and gave it a quick whip and the air sliced through the trees all around them.

"Haven't anyone told you people not to play with air." Junior said then laughed. He had a quick vision then picked up part of the ground and threw it at a tree a bunch of Takeshians with weapons fell out and the earth pillar feel on top of them.

"Listen we didn't come here to fight." Shieon called out and she saw she got some people attention, and then she smiled.

"We came here to kill.' Eon said then he bent down and pulled a knife out of his shoe then he disappeared. People started dropping out of nowhere. One of the women pulled out her staff and started spinning it above her causing the wind to become a tornado. The tornado attracted rain to fall from the sky. Junior threw a tree into the tornado and it flew out and hit more people. The Takeshian controlling to tornado saw to pattern Eon had as he killed the people. Then she threw the tornado in Eon direction but Eon dodged it before he got hit. The tornado hit a couple tree but then Junior pulled up the ground to stop it. Eon stared at the woman. The woman had terror in her eyes she looked around to see she was the only one of her people standing, everyone else was dead. She stared at Eon then Eon smiled and walked up to her. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Did you just try to hit me with a twister?" Eon asked in a calm voice then ran his hand down her neck. He put his lips near her ear.

"Put in a good word for me in the Demon realm." Eon said then squeezed the woman's neck. He felt the bone snap under his hand.

"I just might need it." Eon told the dead woman as she fell.

"Aggressive much." Shieon said as she moved the dead Takeshians in a pile.

"Well sometimes that's how it has to be." Eon stated.

Then Eon heard something then turned around.

"Murderers." Someone said jumping out of a tree in front of Eon. Eon had fire in his hand and was about to burn that guys face off but he was surprised when three arrows hit the guy in the head and he dropped down.

Eon turned around to see where it came from.

"What the hells you problem?" The guy they met last week when they first looked for the Takeshians asked.

"Excuse me." Eon asked walking up to him.

"Hey." Junior said the Eon looked at him.

"We need help over here." He said then Eon threw some flames at the group of dead people.

"Thanks." Junior said sarcastically as he moved some wood into the fire.

"Thanks to you that human got away. If you would have just waited a little bit longer he would be hanging from a tree with an arrow in his neck." The guy said with his accent.

"Who are you?" Eon asked frustrated.

"That shouldn't be your concern now; you should worry about who is that human and why he wants the Fire Nation left in ashes." The guy said.

"Kid you should get ready for school in the morning." Eon said reading the _boys_ thoughts.

"Yeah, leave the killing to the professionals." Junior said mockingly.

Then Eon turned around to face Junior.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm in your voice." Eon said then turned back around to talk to the guy but he was gone. All he could hear was an animal running away from the site.

"Weird-o." Shieon said stretching out the words.

"Let's head out." Eon said then Junior flipped the piece of earth that the Takeshians ashes were on.

"There should be one vicious storm tonight." Junior said then Eon glared at him as the drizzle started to get heavier.

"That wasn't sarcasm, it was humor." Junior told him.

oO0Oo

"These graham crackers are good as shit." Shu said walking out of the kitchen.

"Yo, swing those." One of the guys from the volleyball team said. They all got that letter from the soldiers so they decided not to go to school the next day so they all went over to Embery's house.

"Where's your tracky boyfriend at." Shuang asked as he went to go sit down next to Embery who was reading a book.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since school ended." She said then put the book against her face because she was blushing.

"So he _is_ your boyfriend." Shuang said not really caring about Guang's whereabouts.

"No he's not I just assumed you were talking about him because he's the only person not here." Embery joked. They looked around and saw that everybody was at the house; this was the only time the track and volleyball team got along. Embery older siblings didn't mind because two of them were there.

"Can you believe we are the graduating class this year?" Shuang said looking around.

"Pathetic isn't it." Embery joked.

"Yo, why is Jung staring at me?" Shu asked turning around looking at Embery.

"Yeah I've peeped that too. He's only doing that because he's intimidated by you. That's the only reason why he went out with Tai because he knew you wanted her but when you started flirting with me when they got together he was mad because he knew he couldn't take me from you. Soon he's going to brake up with her and I can tell." Embery said as they looked at Jung and Tai Ming making out in the corner.

"What happened to Jong?" Shu asked turning back around.

"He went out to look for Guang, like three hours ago." Embery stated then they heard a glass break behind them and people laughing and saying 'oh'.

"What the hell was that?" Embery asked.

"Asami just chugged some vinegar and dropped the bottle." One of the guys on the volleyball team said. Then Embery looked at the girl with a confused glare.

"We're playing truth or dare." She told her figuring that was a good enough excuse. Then Embery heard someone knock on the door.

"Okay someone is about to kiss my toes because that was nasty as fuck." Asami said who was a volleyball girl. Embery walked pass Jung and Tai Ming and hit them in the head with the book. She went to the door and opened it and it was Jong standing there with tears in his eyes, or maybe it was the rain.

"What's wrong?" Embery asked pulling him in the house.

"It was a bombing in the city and-and they said I couldn't go. I-I got there and people were everywhere and-and I looked for him but by time I got there it was too late." Jong said but he was talking to fast she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Jeng calm down. What are you talking about?" Embery asked.

"It's Guang." Jong said starring at her with actual tears coming out of his eyes.

* * *

_Kya walked into a meadow where you saw nothing but grass and trees surrounding it. The light shun down on the meadow making everything so clear to see. She heard noise in the bushes on the other side of the meadow then out walked Eon. He was just standing there. He seemed so calm and relaxed. Only thing he had on was white pants. As she looked at herself she was wearing all white too. He looked up at her and put his hand out. His eyes were like crystals in the sunlight and his muscle flexed when his hand came towards her. _

"_The one who loves you will always be there." A voice said._

_He didn't move from his spot so it was her job to go to him. She took one step then was stopped._

"_But there will be obstacles on the way." The voice said._

"_Kya he's no good for you." Seng said pulling her arm and leading her to the other direction._

"_We can find you someone else." Seng said._

"_There will be friends."The voice said. Then Kya made her way out of Seng's hold. She started to walk towards Eon again but was stopped another time._

"_There will be other interest." The voice said. Then Embar popped up and grabbed her by the hands._

"_The kid doesn't deserve you. He doesn't know how lucky he is…or was." Embar said then pulled her closer into a hug. Kya looked over Embar's shoulder and saw Eon with his hand still out, but he had a confused looked as if he didn't see what was going on. Kya maneuvered her way out of Embar and started heading towards Eon again._

"_There will be rules." The voice said. Then a council man popped in front of her._

"_By you being the Princess of the Fire Nation you are not allowed to date anyone until it is approved by the entire congress." The council man said. Kya pushed the man out of the way._

"_There will be your duty." The voice said. Then a Fire Nation soldier popped up._

"_Princess Kya with all this happening I'm afraid you have no time for relationships." The soldier told her. Kya paid the man no mind and ran pass him._

"_Then the most brutal of them all." The voice said. Then Kya stopped then dropped to the ground seeing the last course._

"_FAMILY." The man said._

"_Kya, he hurt you once, lets just go." Iroh said then pulled her up and started walking away._

"_I will have him banished from the country. You don't have to be bothered with him anymore." Zuko said and she kept walking and didn't even look back._

"_You will find the one for you." Katara told her. Then she passed every person that was in her way and they smiled._

"_That will be the most hard to over come." The voice said._

"_Kya." Eon called out. Then she stopped and turned around and looked at him. He was on his hands and knees crying._

"_Please, come to me." He said then looked up. She turned away from her family._

"_I'm sorry but I love him." Kya told them then she started to run towards him. Then she was thrown back by every one coming together and making a barricade so she couldn't get to him. She tried running again but they would just push her back. All she heard was 'he's not good for you' and 'you don't have time. Every time she ran it was more powerful then the one before but they would pull and tug and knock her back._

"_If you call on him he might just be able to help you." The voice said._

"_Jameon." Kya cried out as she kept trying to make her way. Just when she was about to give up it all stopped and she fell on the ground from people not being there to run into. She turned around and saw he was pushing everyone away. Everyone he had a hold on would vanish into thin air. Then he stopped, it was over no one was left. He turned around and walked towards her._

"_He will be able to help you through the problems; if you just call." The voice said. Eon finally made it to her a put his hand out._

"_Kya." He said sweetly. Then she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up._

"_Do you love me?" He asked._

"_Yes, I love you." She said with out hesitation. Then he cupped her cheek and the space between them slowly began to disappear._

Kya popped up out of the dream and looked around, from what she could see it was dark. But she didn't miss the shadow that was sitting in front of her staring at her with his purple eyes.

"Do you remember when we were younger and I would always come to you when I was hurt or crying about something." Kya asked but he didn't answer she could tell he was listening by the blink of his eyes.

"And we would always lie down on the grass and I would rest my head on you and we would talk about my problems." Kya said. Then Eon got up she moved over some and he lay on the bed. Kya threw some covers over him then rested her head on his chest and put her hand on the fabric over his abs.

"This is the type of comfort everyone needs." Kya told him and he just sat there as still as a rock not wanting to make any moves at all because that moment was so perfect. And she laid there smiling about her dream not knowing he saw everything too.

* * *

4everZutara


	27. Chapter 18: Is This the Beginning

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing it.

_Is this the Beginning_

A week and some days have past now from the previous events. The Eons have now been in the Fire Nation for a month plus some. Kya and Eon relationship has become stronger. Eon did his duty but Kya was soon to find out about the bombing and was pissed off at everybody, but acted it towards Eon. The night they came back from killing those Takeshians Simeon and Jineon ordered Junior to go to the Shyu Village. They sent him there because they didn't want him having any contact with _humans_ for a while after that stunt he could have pulled with Seng. The Fire Nation Academy has become gloomy now, it's a Saturday evening and they canceled all activities for today so everyone could attend the funeral of the track teams Head Captain; Guang Bolin.

* * *

Everyone was in black outfits the ceremony had just ended. Guang didn't have family around he was an orphan and he lived by himself, like most of them. The only people that attended the funeral were the Academy kids and teachers, but that was a huge group even some kids from the middle school of the Academy came. It wasn't one person that didn't know or love Guang. Even some boys from the Volley ball team were there. Some were there to comfort their girl friends, who knew Guang. Others on the volley ball team were there just because they wanted to. Everyone loved Guang even Shuang respected him but he wouldn't admit it. But one thing was for sure it wasn't one person out there with a clear eye.

"This w-wasn't supposed to happen, n-not to him." Embery said stuttering over her words because she was crying. All of the track team was in the front surrounding his grave. Shu was in the front to comforting Embery. She rapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I thought he was going to have the biggest party in Fire Nation Academy Dragon Flamers history but really he had the biggest funeral." Jung said as he stared at the picture and flowers that were in front of his grave stone. They buried his practice jersey with him and decided to use his game jersey to make a memorial in the hall way that led to the girls and boys locker rooms.

"He was the only person I thought actually was going to be something when he got older, no offense." Jong said.

"None taking." Jung answered.

"N-nothing is going to be the same anymore." Embery said.

"Yeah, and to think we only had a couple more games left until he won MVP this year." Jung said.

"And a couple months left 'til Graduation." Jeng said. No body really considered that. They would have to walk on stage, down isles, and get their diploma without Guang. Embery looked around and it was sad, not only because her best friend name was on a grave, but because they weren't the only people out there because of some ones death. It was groups of people at each corner of the cemetery. There were at least twenty people who died from the bombing. Most of them didn't have funerals because their body was burnt so bad the family had them cremated; so no one would have to see what they saw.

"I can't take this anymore." Jung said then started to leave.

"I'll go get him." Tai Ming said wiping her tears away.

"Rest in Peace, Bolin." The coach of the boys track team said.

"Rest in Peace." Everyone repeated.

oO0Oo

"I'm perfectly fine, mom." Eon said smiling as him and Jineon entered the palace.

"Eon I can't believe that lie." Jineon told him.

"Mom, I promise I'm okay." Eon said reassuring her.

"Are you sure because you don't have to go I can tell your father..." Jineon started but Eon stopped her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Mom, calm down. I'm not doing anything but watching people fight; I learned how to control my temper." Eon partially lied. He was going to go see people fight though. The Fire Lord wanted heavier security around the palace so he decided to recruit some new soldiers and the entire council had to literally vote rather or not these guards could work as soldiers. The part about him having a controlled temper, well, there might be some who would disagree but he is learning to control it.

"There he is." Eon heard Kya say from far away. He looked around and saw that she and the Fire Lady were walking down the hall.

"I'll be fine as long as Kya is there." Eon told her then she became calmer.

"Okay." Jineon finally said giving up.

"Jameon, Kya will escort you to the recruiting area." Katara told him. Then Eon turning to look at Kya she had her arms folded as if she was irritated by something. She looked at him with her royal mask trying not to show any emotion in her face. And that glossy black and red armor looked so good on her.

"Okay." Eon said then Kya turned around and started walking Eon decided he should follow after her.

"Good afternoon, Kya." Eon said trying to be nice.

"It's nothing good about you this afternoon and please don't talk to me." Kya said then Eon smiled.

"Kya." Katara said hearing what Kya said.

"Mother." Kya said back in the same tone. They walked down the hall Eon looked back and saw Jineon and Katara was walking the other way. They turned the corner then Eon grabbed Kya and pushed her against the wall a started kissing down her.

"No, no." Kya said laughing.

"What's wrong?" Eon asked as he still kissed her neck.

"I still have marks I'm trying to hide from last night." Kya said pushing him off her.

"Come on, I've missed you." Eon said smiling.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Kya asked.

"Yes, and I dream about you." Eon told her truthfully.

"That's sweet and all but we have somewhere to go." Kya told him.

'Okay one kiss." Eon said then she stared at him and he stared at her.

"Okay one kiss but that's it." Kya said then he grabbed her before she could take a breath. His tongue slipped on her bottom lip because she wouldn't open her mouth. She would play with him like that to see if he could force his tongue in her mouth and usually he would and he did. He played 'war' with her tongue then started kissing her neck again.

"You see this is where you side track." Kya said.

"I know." Eon said and kept on kissing her neck.

"No, Eon I hate you remember." Kya told him.

"I hate you more." He told her then started sucking on her neck and she started to moan.

"Stop it." Kya moaned.

"Beg." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Beg before I give you a hickey." Eon told her playfully.

"I don't beg for anyone." Kya told him then he started sucking harder.

"Okay, please stop it." Kya said as she moaned.

"Sure but that only means you're going to get it worse tonight." Eon told her as they started walking again.

"You know the soldiers aren't even there yet and the thing doesn't start until another hour." Kya said.

"So why did we have to stop." Eon asked then Kya pulled him into the nearest closet.

oO0Oo

"I wanted to talk to you about the arrangement we made a couple weeks ago." Katara told Jineon as they walked towards her office.

"Yeah what about it." Jineon said.

"Well Zuko is starting to talk about making those kinds of arrangements for Iroh now, even though their birthday isn't until the end of the summer." Katara explained.

"He wants to announce the arrangement to them the week before there birthday. I wanted to show him the papers now so he doesn't have anything to worry about at this time." Katara said.

"So what's the problem?" Jineon asked.

"Do you think Shieon would be up for it?" Katara asked.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." Jineon said.

"Well I was talking to Iroh about her and he said he did have a 'thing' for her but she has a boyfriend now so he is just going to let her be. That kind of confused me because he never let someone having a boyfriend stop him before so that led me to believe he really has fillings for her." Katara said.

"Well from my point of view she was only going out with this guy to make Iroh jealous but it went a little to far and she is starting to like this ,Cheng, guy." Jineon stated.

"Wait, you said Cheng, as in Cheng Giang." Katara said.

"I guess that's what his last name is." Jineon said.

"But that doesn't make since Iroh and Cheng are worse enemies, which would give him more reason for him to try to still her." Katara said.

"And I think she knows they are worst enemy that's why she's going out with him." Jineon said. Then they arrived at Katara's office.

"Yeah, so I want to be sure should she be the one or should I keep looking." Katara said walking over to her files.

"But even if she wanted to could she back out." Jineon asked sitting down in a chair.

"Actually she can because Iroh isn't the heir to the throne." Katara said.

"Oh." Jineon said a little worried.

"Yeah and I know if any other girl had this chance they wouldn't hesitate by letting us know how much they agree." Katara said.

"Well Iroh is what they call a ladies man." Jineon said smiling.

"He's not just that he is also a two-timer, and I know if he can't have Shieon nothing is going to stop him from getting another wife, and another one, and another one. Deep inside I want your daughter to agree because she is the only way Iroh is going to change. And when I look at how much effect she had on him in this pass month I know she can turn him into the man I raised him to be." Katara said then Jineon starred at her seeing the pain in her eyes. She remembered how pissed off she got hearing about Junior going out with two girls in one day and possibly sleeping with one of them. And to think Katara had to live with that everyday.

"I'll see what I can do." Jineon said.

oO0Oo

"You know I am very uncomfortable being in your house with out your parents here." Cheng said.

"Wow, you aren't a normal teenage guy are you?" Shieon teased as they walked up the steps.

"I'm the normal respectful teenage guy; it might as well be against the rules to be in home with a nobleman's daughter while that said nobleman isn't there." Cheng said as they walked down the hall.

"You talk a lot too." Shieon said getting annoyed.

"And not only does one but two nobleman live here so that's twice the punishment." Cheng told her.

'Listen." Shieon said cutting him off.

"I find it very adorable how much you respect my father and I also find it mature of you that you are respecting my space. But it is not attractive that you are nervous about nothing." Shieon said smiling.

Then he smiled back.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a rookie at stuff like this." Cheng said smiling.

"Well I can turn you into a pro." Shieon said then she kissed him but he didn't kiss back.

"Cheng." She whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm a rookie remember." Cheng said then Shieon grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into the room but he put his free hand on the door frame. Then she looked at him.

"I'll be just as fine out here as I will be in there." Cheng said then she rolled her eyes and walked towards her closet.

"You know I'm changing my shoes and shirt in the bathroom you can come sit on the bed." Shieon told him.

"No thank you I'll just stand guard out here." Cheng joked.

"You take your job way too seriously." Shieon told him walking into her bathroom.

"Yeah well I'm kind of nervous I'm going to be taking that test soon to see if I have what it take to become a soldier." Cheng said.

"Well what exactly is the difference between a soldier and a guard?" Shieon asked.

"A soldier is allowed to use his weapon and bending ability, but a guard is only permitted to use his bending ability." Cheng told her.

"But I saw you holding sword like things before." Shieon said.

"Yeah, that's just for show we can't use them because we weren't properly trained by the swords master the Fire Lord desires." Cheng explained.

"So how will you pass the test if you had no weapon training?" Shieon asked.

"Well for the past couple of weeks I have been being taught some stuff but nothing special, just enough that will help me pass if I know what I'm doing." Cheng explained.

"So that's where you've been lately." Shieon said walking out the bathroom combing her hair.

"Yeah it's been tiring me out but that's the cost to try to live up to my father.' Cheng said.

"After all this time you still want to live up to your father's title. Wow, that's dedication." Shieon said.

"Yeah well if I don't know one is. Agni knows not my brother." Cheng said.

"So what, you're the only one who has a chance at being something in your family.' Shieon asked.

"Not really, my youngest sister she…she could actually do something with her life. She hasn't joined this gang and I don't think she ever will after what happened to her friend. She already has the respect that we fought for just because she's related to us and I'm happy that the dumb decision I made will stop my sister from making the same one. I don't want this life for her I don't want this life for anyone, but my opinion doesn't really matter." Cheng said as he felt his healed scar. The scar was almost gone thanks to Shieon. Cheng didn't want it to fully disappear because he needed something to see in the mirror to remind him why he hated Iroh.

"I really don't understand how you and Iroh were friends, _ever_." Shieon said seeing how sincere he was.

"Yeah neither can I." Cheng said knowing he was like that because of Iroh rubbed off on him during the time of there friendship.

"I'm almost ready." Shieon said pulling up her hair.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Cheng asked.

"What." Shieon asked staring at him.

"Can you…leave your hair…down." He asked then she smiled.

"Sure why not." She said then she headed back down stairs and Cheng followed.

"You said your sister is the popular kid in the school." Shieon stated.

"Yeah she is the head captain of the track and volley ball team and every guy chase after her." Cheng said with a grin.

"She sounds like the type I could hang with." Shieon joked.

"Of course she does." Cheng said then opened the front door.

* * *

"You know if someone catches me with you I can get in a lot of trouble." Iroh told Jia the girl that was his date to the welcome home party. Some mysterious way she managed to get back into the equation.

"Is that trouble worth taking?" She asked tapping on his armor.

"Yeah." He said not sounding convincing.

"So when can we meet again." She asked flirtatiously.

"Um I'm not sure. How did you even get in the palace?" Iroh asked knowing security was tough.

"Your father requested me here because I'm a special healer and he figured people will be getting hurt for these past couple of weeks. So I have a room here and everything." Jia told him.

"Oh do you." Iroh said getting a little interested.

"What wing." He asked no longer worried about what he was trying to get away from her for.

"The eastern one. He wants each one of us to be located near one of the royal's rooms just in case anything happens." Jia told him as she played with his long ponytail.

"And you just so happen to be in my wing." Iroh said then some thoughts went through his head but he stopped them before he was able to really process them.

He shook his head. "Um okay, I'll talk to you after the recruiting thing, okay." Iroh said starting to back away.

"By then Romeo." Jia said then started walking away. Iroh turned around then was startled.

"Yo, you scared the…what y'all doing sneaking up on people like that for." Iroh yelled at Eon and Kya then he put his hand on the armor over his heart.

"Sorry." Eon said grinning.

"You must have been doing something you weren't supposed to." Kya stated smiling.

"Now you see... I was just…you know I got lost and stuff. So I decided to, you know, just start over from the beginning and try again." Iroh said lying then he saw they weren't buying it.

"Well we were headed there right now if you want to follow us." Eon said then put his hand on Kya's back.

"Uh sure." Iroh said then he looked passed them.

"Oh matter of fact I'll meet y'all there." Iroh said walking away.

"Well more alone time for us." Eon said then they started walking but they were stopped when Iroh walked back.

"Oh yeah and the trick is to heat your neck up to make your neck red, then the hickeys will blend in." Iroh told Kya then he patted Eon shoulder.

"That's not funny." Kya said seeing Eon was about to laugh.

"I didn't say anything." Eon said smiling then they started walking again.

* * *

"I'll see you on the balcony?" Cheng asked Shieon.

"You'll see me on the balcony." She said then gave him a kiss it lasted a little bit longer then an average short kiss but no one was complaining.

He smiled then put his helmet on and started walking over to the group of soldiers who obviously was watch from then fist pounds and handshakes Cheng got. Shieon smiled as she watched him walk away. She was happy that he looked happy and that was all she really asked for. She turned around then her entire attitude changed.

"Impressive." Iroh said smiling.

"I'm guessing since I'm in the presence of your house I have to say 'hi Iroh"." Shieon said.

"It's not required." Iroh told her then she didn't say anything.

"Oh, so that's how it is now." Iroh said then they started walking.

"What is it that you want?" She asked.

"I want to know why you are doing this to me." Iroh asked.

"And what exactly am I doing." Shieon asked.

"You are going out with that sad excuse of a Fire Nation citizen, even his brother agrees." Iroh said.

"You and Embar are assholes for thinking that." Shieon said frustrated.

"Okay I get it now you're going out with him to get back at me." Iroh said.

"If this were a week ago this would be a very appropriate conversation, but it's not." Shieon told him. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Shieon cut this out before you really hurt him." Iroh told her and he was very serious.

"And what do you care." She asked.

"I've been his friend for more then three weeks and I know he doesn't need someone like you ruining his life by breaking up with him over me." Iroh told her stating how long she only knew Cheng.

"Trust me you've been out of the picture a long time ago." Shieon told him.

"He used to be my friend. I get it everyone thinks I don't care for him anymore. And I don't that doesn't mean I'm going to sit here and watch you ruin his life all over an attempt to make me jealous okay." Iroh said.

Then Shieon got in his face.

"So you're the only person that can ruin his life, huh." Shieon said then Iroh glared at her.

"He already tried to kill me once; yeah I know you probably think I'm lying. But your sweet little boyfriend isn't as charming as you think because you want to know something he's only going out with you to get back at me. He doesn't like you nor will he ever like you, I guess he gets that from me right. All I'm saying is watch your back around him; he was too close to me when we were young for him to be a good gentleman. I know I changed but I'm not sure he did. And if you think he's the right guy for you well then I wish the both of you your happiness." Iroh said he was yelling but he was trying to whisper at the same time. Shieon just stared at him not knowing if what he was saying was true or just his attempt to break them up.

"I have a date with a balcony." Shieon told him walking away.

oO0Oo

"You sure you're going to be okay here by yourself." Shu asked Embery when they arrived in front of the boarding stable entrance. The boarding stable was where they kept horses at to raise some people owned the horses but just needed a place for them to stay. In Embery case her brother got her a horse when it was young and it's been there ever since she was five because when she turned sixteen and was permitted to ride was when the horse would be trained enough for them to take the test. Embery liked to personally train with the horse so they could get used to each other but she hasn't been there in awhile. The real reason she went there was because this is where she would remember the good times when her brothers and sister came here to practice training with their horses, and right now all she wanted to think about was the good times.

"Yeah I'm good; you can go back to the hideout for practice." Embery told him.

"Okay, when you want me to come get you?" Shu asked.

"Um, I'll just go home my self; I'm not sure when I'm going to be done here." She told him.

"Alright then." Shu said then Embery walked in the place. As soon as she felt the fresh air of the front desk.

"How may I help you?" One of the workers asked.

"Yes, I'm Embery Giang I'm here to visit Ryo," Embery said to the lady.

"Oh, well you came just in time he was just about the start some training. You can go out there and join in if you want it's an instructor out there." The lady said.

"Okay, which gate?" Embery asked.

"Gate seven I believe." The woman said.

"Thank you." Embery said then started walking towards the gate. She wasn't sure if she wanted to train or just watch it depends who was out there. If it was an older person, sure she would. But if it was one of those teenage guys who like to _volunteer_ to help there she really didn't feel like being bothered now. She walked in to the stable entrance and immediately smelled the odor of horse waste and with all the different type of animals mixed in with the horses it made it worse.

"Gosh." Embery said not knowing how someone could get used to that smell. She rushed all the way to the door to get out of the stable and was successful. When she did get out she held her breathe a little bit longer just in case the smell followed her. She looked around and didn't see anyone. She looked past the wooden fence that was there to block the horses from running off. And there he was, Ryo, her half horse half deer. He really looked like a deer because of the antlers but the long tail gave away the fact he was part horse. His antlers were short because he was young her older brother got one for each of them when he got them from the orphanage.

"Ryo." Embery squealed like a little kid. She didn't bother to go through the fence door that was a couple feet away she just jumped over it then started running towards him. Ryo didn't notice who she was at first until she got real close then he started too galloped towards her.

"Aw, I missed you so much." Embery told him as she ringed her arms around his neck.

"That's weird." Embery heard someone with a weird accent say. She couldn't tell if it was an Earth Kingdom or Water tribe but it was an accent, and it was kind of rusty he must have lived in the Fire Nation for a long time. She turned around and she saw this guy. He was probably around her age, sixteen or seventeen. He had these dark colored eyes she couldn't really tell what color though and he was pretty muscular, his hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had a little goatee growing in. He had on a short sleeve black shirt and regular baggy black pants; he was holding a brown saddle in his hand she guessed it must have been for Ryo.

"Ryo isn't usually friendly to strangers." The guy said and he had this plain look on his face. He wasn't smiling and it was a small grin but his eyes were focused and it just wooed her.

"Yeah, I should now he's my horse." Embery said smiling at the guy as she rubbed Ryo's back.

"Wait, Ember." The guy said then it was his turn to look her up and down.

"I haven't been called that in a while." Embery said.

"Wow you've gotten…taller." He said not knowing how to describe how she looked.

"I'm sorry but I must not remember you." Embery told the guy.

"You don't remember me." The guy said surprised.

"No, sorry." Embery said.

"I'm must not have been that important or you probably just forgot about me after you were in the popular crowd." The guy said.

"Well don't make me feel bad." Embery said then she starred at him again trying to figure out who he was.

"Do you mind?" The guy asked pulling up the saddle.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Embery said backing up away from Ryo but she still kept her eyes on the guy.

"Hey boy." The guy said rubbing Ryo before he put the saddle on. She watched as his muscles flexed when he pick up the saddle and put it on Ryo's back. She started to blush a little. Then he looked at her.

"Do you go to the Academy?" Embery asked him trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I've been there longer then you. We were friends when we were younger, best friends. And I showed you around the place when you first came. We kind of split up going into middle school because that's when you started joining sports and well…_maturing_." The guy said then laughed.

"Who's your home room teacher?" Embery asked.

"Mrs. LanFen." The guy said.

"Liar." She accused him because she was in Mrs. LanFen homeroom.

"Yes I'm in mostly all your classes you guys just have a circle that blocks off anybody who can't hit a ball straight or can't jump over a hurdle." The guy told her he was joking even though it was true.

"Are you on the swim team?" She asked.

"Please no, I can't do the outfits." The guy said then Embery started to laugh.

"So are you going to spend the entire time trying figure out whom I am or are you going to get on the horse?" The guy asked then he had the grin again.

"Who, me." Embery said starting to get really nervous when the time actually came.

"Who else." He said as he tightened the straps on the saddle.

"I'm scarred." Embery told him.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand, his hand felt so warm.

"How am I supposed to get on?" Embery asked. "You can't hop." He asked.

"On him, he's huge." Embery said.

"Some kind of track star you are." He mumbled. He jogged over to a foot stool then brought it back.

"You know the three year olds will be jealous to know you only have to go up two steps." The guy said then laughed.

"If you're going to keep making fun of me I'm not going to be able to work with you." Embery said smiling.

"Okay I'm sorry." The guy said.

"Amateur." He mumbled.

"Stop it." She whined.

oO0Oo

"Are we ready to begin our procedure, Fire Lord?" The weapons master asked as he saw that the general has gotten the soldiers lined up.

"Yes we are, Princess" Zuko said then Kya got out of her seat and hopped up on the platform where the group of soldier was in one line going straight across the platform, there were thirty-five of them.

Kya starred at the guards it was her job to pick who the master would fight. The way it worked was except for the master fighting each soldier they would just choose one person and if that person passed everyone in that squad would pass because they were taught the same thing.

"Prince Iroh." Kya called out as she still looked at the group. Then she turned around when he didn't answer.

"Iroh." Kya called.

"Uh, yes Princess." Iroh said when he stopped gazing at the group of healers and Jia, in the corner.

"Come here." She told him.

"Oh, sorry." He said jumping down from his seat.

"What?" He whispered when he got to her.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if it's accurate." She whispered then everyone watched as they kept whispering to each other.

'What are they doing?" Eon asked Kazuo.

"They're trying to point out the weakest in the bunch." Kazuo told him then they watched as Iroh went to one end of the soldier's line and Kya went to the other.

"One." Iroh and Kya said as they went down the line counting and put there hand on each soldier excluding them out.

"Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." They counted.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked Zuko then he had a grin.

"You'll see." Zuko said.

"Fifteen." They said then they looked at each other both of their hands were on one of the soldiers shoulder.

"I choose this one." Kya said. Then the general popped up.

"Princess do you mind if I ask why that soldier." The general said kind of nervous.

"Well, General Hiro I've learned over the years that some methods we use at grouping soldiers is putting the strongest at the ends and the weakest in the middle and randomly choosing the spots of the rest. So, if my theory is correct and this guard passes Master Kei test then your troops are qualified to be soldiers." Kya explained.

The general bowed then sat down.

"She was always one of my smartest students." Master Kei said out loud.

"Thank you." Kya said then she and Iroh bowed to Master Kei and then went back to their seats.

"Shall we start this then?" Master Kei asked.

"Of course." Zuko said then the rest of the soldiers walked off the platform. Mater Kei walked up and gave the soldier a sword.

"Good luck." Master Kei said.

"And to let you know if you have any meanings of passing my test, you must have the intention to kill me." Master Kei told the soldier then they bowed to each other.

* * *

"You guys need to start using deodorant." Shu said as him and the volleyball team headed outside to the volleyball court.

"Trust me that's not underarms you smell after the funeral was over a couple of us decided to…get some." The boy said then some guys started laughing.

"Get some what." Shu asked raising an eyebrow as he pulled up the bag of volleyballs.

"Some ass of course." One of the other guys said.

"Okay, ya'll keep fucking these girls, Embery going to kick y'all asses if y'all get them pregnant and they can't play anymore." Shu told them.

"Trust, me I've been going three months strong with Asami nothing happened yet anyway I stay there and watch her drink the tea." The boy said.

"Asami, you're fucking Asami. The co-captain of the track team, Asami." Shu said.

"Yes, that Asami." He said. Then Shu shook his head.

"I don't get it they complain that the tea is nasty but they give us blow jobs with no problem even though we don't whip the tips of out dicks when we pee." One of the guys said.

"You guys actually sit there and watch them drink the tea." Shu asked.

"Yeah, to make sure they drink it." One of the guys said.

"So you had sex with them but you don't trust them enough to drink the tea with out supervision." Shu said.

"Yup." They all said together.

"You guys are crazy." Shu said laughing.

"Well when you finally un-viginize yourself and the moments feels so good and she's screaming out your name, you realize afterwards that your sperm is inside her and that it's a possibility that she can have a baby, you start to panic and you realize that all you can do to make sure that baby doesn't grow is to make sure she drinks every drop of that tea." One of the guys said but then he realized Shu wasn't listening he was starring at a shadow of someone on the ground crying.

"Is that Tai?" One of the guys asked.

"Take this." Shu said giving one of the guys the bag of volleyballs.

"You guys warm up, I'll just be a sec." Shu said walking over to Tai Ming.

"What's wrong Tai?" Shu asked as he bent down.

"He broke up with me." Tai Ming said.

"Who, Jung?" Shu asked.

"Who else." She said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Shu asked.

"When I left to go get him after the funeral he was at his house. We were talking for a while then he took me up stair to his room." Tai Ming explained.

"Oh, no, no Tai you didn't." Shu said putting his hands over his face.

"No I didn't. That's when he started calling me names." Tai Ming said then started crying more then she hugged Shu.

"What kind of names did he call you?" Shu asked rapping his arms around her.

"He called me a whore, a slut, a bitch and that's when I slapped him and then he…he hit me." Tai Ming said.

"Wait hold up what do you mean by he hit you." Shu said pushing her back a little.

"As in he hit me and I hit the floor." She yelled.

"Do you know where he's at now?" Shu asked.

"At Hong's." Tai Ming told him.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand.

* * *

Hong's, which is short for Hong's Outdoor Restaurant, was where all the teens went to hang. They like this place better then the hideout because you could actually buy something to eat. The workers saved most of there money buy only having a small building; for the people to cook and for customers to go to the bathroom the rest of the place was just a pick up window and tables everywhere. It was sort of like when you go to an amusement park on a school trip and you just chill there and eat with you friends.

"No you have to add hot sauce then pepper other wise the pepper gets stuck on the noodles and it doesn't swim in the sauce." Jung explained.

"Okay, I apologize if I didn't know the proper way to make something that is going to burn my tongue off." Jong told him laughing. Then Jong mixed it up.

"Okay, now eat it." Jung said then Jong grabbed the noodles with his fingers and slurped them in his mouth.

"I don't…" Jong started to say then his eyes started to water.

"Whoa shit." Jong said.

"It's hot isn't it?" Jung asked laughing.

"I need water." Jong said then Jung happily handed him a cup that was ready for him. Then Jong gulped it down. It took him a second then he hopped out of his seat.

"Oh my god." Jong said then Jung started laughing harder.

"Water only makes it worse." Jung said then he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and it was Shu. He grabbed Jung by his shirt, with one hand, and then pushed him on the table making everything spill and the bowl of noodles and hot sauce spilled on Jong.

"What the fuck, Shu." Jong said.

"So, you hit girls now." Shu said then his fist quickly went across Jung jaw and his lip started to bleed.

"He did what?" Jong asked not caring about his ruined shirt anymore.

"Answer my question." Shu said punching him again then slamming his head on the table.

"She hit me first." Jung said trying to push Shu off but he was putting his body pressure on him. Jong pushed Shu back a little but not to help Jung, just to get clear what happened.

"You hit Tai." Jong asked pulling him up by his shirt.

"Well, Shu was right she's a slut and well…I had to do what I had to do." Jung said then Jong just starred at him shocked he wasn't shocked at the fact Shu went crazy and started beating Jung up on the ground. But at the fact that he failed his mom at raising Jung to be the man his father wasn't. Their mom didn't depend on their grandpa, who was raising them, because where did you think their dad got it from. From the short years they had with their parents they would always watch their dad beat on their mom but they swore to their selves they would never hit a girl whether they were in a relationship with them or not. Jong's face turned red.

"Get him off me." Jung said crying as Shu was over him and he kept hitting him in the stomach and face.

"If you can't defend yourself against him you damn sure aren't going to be able to defend yourself against Embery." Jong told him then started walking away.

"I thought you were my brother." He finally got out when some guys near by from the track team pulled Shu off. They didn't do it because they didn't want Jung to get hurt; they did it so Shu wouldn't get in trouble.

"You also thought you had somewhere to sleep tonight." Jong said leaving and some guys went with him. Jeng sat there and just watched his older brother hold his stomach as blood came out his mouth and his face started to bruise. Jung looked up at him.

"You really are Jurou's son." Jeng said thinking about his dad.

* * *

The sword sparked as they clinked against each other. The master put his leg behind the soldier and pushed. The soldier flipped back with the sword in pointed at the master with both hands. The soldier realized that Master Kei moved to the other side of the platform. The master had the sword behind his back he closed his eyes the soldier seemed hesitant not knowing what he was doing everyone one else could see that lightning was flowing through out the sword. Master Kei exhaled deeply, no one could recall when he inhaled, his arm slowly raised as if the sword weighed tons. The soldier saw the sword and the lightening but kept its position. Master Kei swung the sword across the platform and it flew across that long distance between them. Master Kei did this as a test, he would get as far away from his student as possible and throw the sword at them giving them time to think of what they should do, dodge or come up with a way to get it. The soldier created lightning in it's own hand then as soon as its sword and the master sword made contact he twisted his sword around making the masters sword twist and flip around making the handle face him and then the grabbed the handle. He swung them around as if they were twin dueling swords, then used one to block his chest and the other his face but he still had enough room to see. You could here the gasps of the people that were in the stands and the balcony. The soldier stayed in that stance then Master Kei got down on one knee.

"This battle is over." Zuko stated. The soldier put the swords together then bowed to the Master.

"Master Kei, your judgment." Zuko said.

Then he cleared his throat.

"This soldier took that ending attack as if it was a close range battle not a far range. In a far range attack people have time to think of how they can dodge, but in a close range you barely have time to think of what's happening. And that is the way I want all the soldiers to fight because it's more of a chance you can counter attack it then dodge such a fast a frightening attack like that." The master explained.

"And with saying that ….I gives my blessings to these new recruits." Master Kei said smiling you could here sighs coming from the group of soldiers.

"Before we all depart." Kya started then the Master smiled knowing what she was going to ask.

"Do you mind if I ask…can you remove your helmet." Kya said smiling. The soldier placed the swords. He pulled off the face plate first the off the helmet. The long ponytail fell always down his back but as they looked it wasn't a he it was a women.

"Figures." Master Kei said as everyone looked at the woman.

"Most of my students that past that challenge are women." Master Kei said smiling at Kya because she was one of the first to figure out how to pass.

"I get it now." Iroh said.

"She's the only female in this platoon." The General said.

"And that's why you put her in the middle." Iroh and Kya said at the same time.

"You didn't test these soldiers properly." Kya said.

"Because if you did she wouldn't have been in the middle." Iroh finished.

"You just assumed." Kya started.

"That since she was a woman she was the weakest." Iroh said then Kya glared at him she never liked when he finished her sentences.

"Well…" The general started knowing he did make those false accusations and that some of these new troops would get killed because of his choice.

"No need for an explanation." Kya said then she starred at Zuko.

"Are you finished?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes, I am Fire Lord." She said smiling.

"Well with that you are dismissed." Zuko said but the soldier waited for the woman to leave out first, because she was the reason they passed. When the soldiers left it was quiet.

"I will be expecting your votes before the day ends." Zuko said then everyone started to leave.

"You know dad looks really tired." Kya pointed out. As she looked over at her father who was now being comfort by their mother.

"He should be alright; this isn't anything he's not use too. That's the responsibilities of being a Fire Lord. Glad, I don't have to worry about it." Iroh said smiling. Then Kya looked over at Eon who was waiting at the door for her.

"I guess that's your queue to leave." Iroh said.

"Why you say that." Kya said with a serious face because she didn't want to smile.

"What ever." Iroh said rolling his eyes then he started to walk away.

"What are you in a rush for?" Kya asked.

"The rest of the day we have free and soon it's going to get dark; I got some unfinished business to handle." Iroh said smiling then he walked away. She walked up to Eon and stared at him and he stared back they didn't have any type of stare they weren't smiling they just stared it wasn't affectionate it was just…a stare.

"Jameon." Kazuo said walking up.

"Yeah." He said still looking at Kya then he broke contact when he came up to them.

"This is from the Fire Lord." Kazuo said then he walked out he seemed he wanted to get out just as much as everyone else did. Eon took the note and read it his face became more serious because just incase anyone was looking they wouldn't see his reaction. He rolled back up and saw Kya was waiting to know what it was about.

"It seems I'm playing babysitter again tonight." Eon said then she flared her nose and looked at her dad who was indeed staring at her. She walked out the door not knowing how much longer she could hold the excitement in. And of course Eon followed her and they waited until they were a safe distance away to talk.

"First of all I'm older then you." Kya said.

"Yeah, well I don't look my age." Eon said.

"As true as that is it doesn't mean anything." Kya said.

"Oh, well _we'll see about that_." Eon said then Kya grabbed his shirt and started pulling it.

"Where we going." Eon asked smiling.

"We're going _'to see about that'_." Kya said headed towards her apartment.

* * *

"Mom, can't we talk about what ever you wanted to talk about later." Shieon said as they walked down the steps that led them to the balcony.

"We can but I want to talk about it now." Jineon said as they walked.

"What is it about?" Shieon asked as she looked around for Cheng.

"…..The Prince." Jineon told her.

"Not interested." She said walking faster but it wasn't like Jineon couldn't catch up.

"Shieon you don't have a choice." Jineon told her.

"Listen, I'm finally as happy as I can get around this place because of Cheng and no I'm not saying I love him but I do care for him more than Iroh. You have no idea what Iroh put me through in the matter of three days so just leave it alone." Shieon told her mother.

"I don't like that tone in your voice young lady?" Jineon said with an eyebrow raised. Then Shieon sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, you don't know what you saying, deep inside you love Iroh." Jineon told her.

"No, deep inside I hate Iroh." Shieon corrected her.

"In order to hate some one you had to have some positive feelings before." Jineon said smiling.

"Yes, you're right I did like Iroh but he broke my heart before I could even build those strong feelings for him and even when I did confront him about it he came up with excuse after excuse after excuse why we couldn't go out. So now I got the clue, he's not going to turn me into one of those types of girls that stalk him because I have to much respect for myself." Shieon explained.

oO0Oo

"You know when the time comes I'll be more then happy to sign your permit." The guy told Embery.

"Thank you, you were the awesome teacher." Embery told him smiling.

"Yeah, well I've been riding for almost a year now, so I have some type of experience." The guy said.

"Yeah well I'm glad for your help."She said smiling.

"So are you leaving now?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Embery told him.

"Are you waiting for a ride or…?" He asked.

"Well, actually I was going to walk home." She told him since that's what she told Shu.

"Now, what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you walk home in the dark by yourself?" The guy asked.

"You would be all the type of gentleman I know." Embery stated.

"Well maybe you should get some new friends." The guy said as they walked in the lobby.

"There he is." They heard someone say.

"Yeah, maybe I should get some new friends." Embery said flirting as he grinned his grin at her.

"Yo, C.' A guy called out then the guy who was talking to Embery turned around.

"We bout to go get some grub, you want to come." The guy asked with two people behind him.

"No, I have to walk miss Embery here home." They guy said. Then the other guy looked pass him and saw Embery and smiled.

'She can come along too." The guy said winking at Embery.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to eat around someone as immature as you." The guy said.

"If you say so." The guy said then walked away with the people behind him.

"Pay no mind to him; Isao is a tenth grader that's just as immature as an eight grader." The guy said then Embery laughed.

"Now he sounds like all the people I hang out with." Embery told him. Then he laughed.

'I'm sorry, were you hungry, because we can go with them if you wanted. I just assumed that you wouldn't want to go with him because I can tell you aren't the type that likes to get messed with by perverted guys." The guy said feeling bad he didn't ask her.

"No thank you I'm not really hungry a lot of stuff went on today I'm just not in the hungry mood, but thank you though." Embery told him thinking about Guang then her eyes started to water but she stopped the tear from coming out.

"Yeah, well I know you and him were like best friends and I personally respect you for going. If it were me I wouldn't be able to get dress to go to my best friend's funeral, it would hurt too much." The guy said.

"I know what you mean I didn't want to come but I thought it would seem…terrible if I didn't show up." Embery admitted.

"Yeah, so are you ready." The guy asked not wanting to go further into the conversation because she looked sad.

"Yeah." She told him.

* * *

"The god of water was most fund of his brother of fire even after all the decisions he made so the bound between them even last until today." Kya read and wrote in her note pad.

Kya has been reading those books and other books that referred to 'The Gods of the Elements' as she called it for the pass weeks. She didn't really know why but something in her believed that, that folklore was true 'til this day and she was going to prove it.

She heard her screen door from the pool open.

"You know I've been thinking about cutting my hair." Eon said as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Why?" Kya asked as he closed the door back.

"Because it's just…in the way." Eon told her.

"I like your hair." Kya told him still reading and writing.

"I won't cut a lot I'll just cut up to the middle of my shoulder blade. It's going to grow back away way." He told her.

"Uh-huh." She said not really paying attention. Then he climbed on the bed he got over her and put his head through the hole her arms made from her holding the book. Then she stared at him.

"Now _you're_ in the way." She said then kissed him. He grabbed the book out of her hand then tossed it on top of all the other books on a near-by chair. He spread her legs out and lay between them he pulled her up straight. His legs were now folded under them and she sat on his lap with her legs folded behind his back and her arms were still around him.

"Did you really just man-handle me like that." Kya asked smiling and they were now face to face. Then he grabbed her waist.

"You know I feel very offended this the first time we got alone time all day, first you didn't want to go swimming with me now you ignore me and read books." He said whining.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know I was hurting your feelings, would a kiss make it better." Kya asked.

"Yes, yes it would.' He said then Kya lips were on his before he could answer. It wasn't one of their 'I love you kisses' it was an 'I want you kiss'. Eon grabbed a hold of her butt as they kissed.

"Don't get to excited Fire Bender." Kya said feeling his hardened member under her.

"Don't tease me then, Water Bender." Eon said mockingly back between the kisses.

'You teased yourself putting me in this position." Kya told him. Then he starred sucking on her neck and she moaned.

"I have a better position for you." He said then pushed the both of them back on the bed and he was on top of her again he continued to kiss her neck then he found his way in her shirt he slowly ran his hand up her stomach then felt something that shocked him and she gasped.

"Please, please don't tell anyone." She said putting her hands on his bare chest and she just notice it was bare she ran her fingers over his firm abs.

"You have a belly-button ring." He said smiling.

"Yeah, so sue me.' She said still feeling over his abs.

"I actually find it sexy." He said lifting her shirt up a little to see it. It was a small silver ring you could never see it bulging out through her shirt because it was small.

"You know I have other piercings and a tattoo." Kya told him then his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, but your going to have to find them." Kya said grinning.

"So I guess I'm going to have to go on a scavenger hunt around your body, huh." He said with his Eon grin. Then her face changed and it would have totally match the kiss she gave him it was like an 'I want you look'. Her eyes were narrowed not like she was mad but they just were narrowed, she didn't have a smile either but it looked like she did. But basically she was smiling with her eyes. He noticed that look and she knew he noticed it. He slowly bent down to kiss her on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered above her ear. Then started kissing on her neck again.

"I love me too." She whispered back as she moaned. Then they laughed together they already knew he felt the love.

* * *

"So you're serious you never had a boyfriend." The guy said to Embery as they walked through the city.

"Yes, why do you sound so shocked?" Embery asked feeling a little offended.

"Because for the longest, a lot of people have been thinking you were two timing Guang and Shu." The guy told her.

"Really, what kind of person do you think I am?" She asked really feeling offended.

"The type of person that could get away with that." He said grinning. He said not as if she was sneaky enough but that she was hot enough.

"Well thank you." She said raising an eyebrow. Then it was a silence.

"Your friend in the stables called you C right." Embery said.

"Yes, you are correct." The guy said smiling knowing where she was going.

"So I'm just assuming that your name begins with a C." She said.

"Your assumption is also correct." The guy said.

"There aren't that many people in the Fire Nation that name starts with a C, so I'm pretty sure I will figure it out sooner or later." Embery said.

"Well I guess we will just see about that." The guy told her.

"So tell me something about you." She said trying to figure this out.

"Well let's see, I had an older sister who passed away the same time around my parents. I live in the capital because my father was a nobleman before he died and I didn't want to leave his house. Um, let's see…oh yeah I study with Master Kei after school for bow and arrow training and other training um…." He said still thinking.

"Wait you train with Master Kei, do you go on Saturdays." Embery asked because she trained with master Kei on Saturdays with bow and arrow.

"No, I only go on weekdays." He told her.

'Oh so anything else I would remember you by.' She asked then he smiled. His teeth were so white and straight and he had those pointy fang teeth on the side that mad him look so much sexier.

"Anything else I say will give me away." He said then stared at her and saw she was gazing at him.

'Just give me one hint." She said flirting.

"Eri." He told her then she stop gazing at him.

"Wait, Eri that name sounds familiar." She said thinking.

"It should you loved her." The guy said. Then Embery kept thinking. She looked around and saw she was in her neighborhood. Actually she could see that lamp that was lit up on her front steps.

"Which house is yours?" The guy asked. Then she pointed but was still thinking.

"Eri.' She said. Then they stopped and she stopped thinking and smiled.

"Well, here's your place." He said starring at her.

"Thank you for walking me home." She said as she walked up the steps.

"No problem." He said as she knocked on the door.

"Good night, Ember.' He said once he heard someone unlock the door then he started walking away.

"Good night, Cam." She said smiling. Then he turned around.

"You remembered." He said grinning.

* * *

Okay so I know it took me 4ever to post this but you guys should be okay. It probably take me some time to actually start writing the next chapter because now I'm going to go back and read the story and write down the names, so I wont use them twice for different people, and some things I probably forgot happened in the beginning. Just to see you guy's point of view of what you think is going to happen in the future and to compare it to what actually I had planned to happen in the future. And as I promised I introduced the Cam and Embery characters in and so the story is going with my flow and to all you people who like the Guang character (like I did) I'm sorry I had to kill him off but that's going to help some relationships between our Fire Nation Academy students build so maybe the next post will be another trailer rather then the actual story. So with that said

Peace,

4everZutara

P.S. Frank Marshall (producer of The Last Airbender) said that in the official trailer and the Super bowl commercial they are going to show all four elements being bended. OMG I'm so excited.


	28. A New Friend

A NEW FRIEND (TRAILER)

"Embery look at this." Jong said as he walked into home room.

"What is it?" She asked from her desk looking over some books.

"Here" He said passing her a paper. Then she read over it.

**SWIM TEAM TRYOUTS START THIS WEEK. **

**SIGN UP SHEETS AVAILABLE DURING LUNCH TIME**

**BRING YOUR BATHING SUITS AND BACK STROCK TO TRYOUTS**

**LOWER SCHOOL: WENSDAY**

**MIDDLE SCHOOL: THURSDAY**

**UPPER SCHOOL: FRIDAY**

**PUT THE WATER DRAGONS BACK IN STYLE**

"What the fuck is a water Dragon?" Embery asked.

"Those spandex wearing fish want to still the track team shine because…" Jong said then trailed off not wanting to say why

* * *

"What you ding in here." Embery asked.

"They switched my home room and classes." Shu said to Embery tossing her his schedule.

"Why?" Jong asked.

'Because they don't want me crossing paths with your brother." Shu said grabbing a chair and pulling it up.

"But Jung is in this homeroom." Jong told him.

"Not anymore they don't want him around Embery either, so I have all the same classes with her now. So it's like he has my schedule and I have his" Shu said.

* * *

"Okay class today is no work day." The teacher said. Then Shu raised his hand but he looked like he was annoyed.

'Let me explain first." She said then Shu put his hand down.

"Through out the school the teachers decided to come up with a day where it's not work or school work." The teacher said then Shu raised his hand.

"Yes." She said.

"What's the catch?" He asked the folded his arms.

"Ha the catch. You guys have to find all correction or answer every question the teachers put on the board for your class." The teacher said and they didn't even notice the she wrote something on the bored.

* * *

"Jia what is your problem." Iroh asked while they were in the hall out side his room.

"Iroh you keep lying." She told him.

"Lying about what." He asked.

"Every time I ask you a question you give me a different answer." She told him.

"Every time I answer you give me a different question." He argued back. The guards loved watching Iroh handle things with his girls it just made their day.

"Do you love her?" Jia asked.

"I don't even really know what love is." Iroh said.

"That's not what you were saying when I was in your bed last night." Jia said then he sighed.

"I understand why feel like this, I really do. Trust me at times I don't even trust me but I'm trying to do better but you're not giving me a chance." Iroh complained.

"Just tell me you don't love Shieon." Jia said.

"I don't love Shieon." He told her.

"You're lying." She accused him.

"Oh my god fucking… Jia you know what, go ahead do what ever you want because you're not even listening to me." Iroh said then she turned around and started walking.

* * *

"Come on you can't hurt me if you can't hit me." Eon told Kya as they sparred together. Eon decided to help Kya get some steam off he knew her hits wouldn't hurt him because of that whole transformation process. They started off in that secret training area but know they were somewhere in the woods. Kya had this special kind of punch that gave her a title. She would rap the water around her hand as if she was healing someone. At first he wondered why her hand was glowing a lot, it was because she had a layer of ice hiding under the water and trapped inside the ice it was lightning and once she mad contact with the person the ice would feel like a metal glove and the lighting would make a painful electric shock go through their body.

"All I need it one hit.' She said as she kept throwing punches. She had no combination she just hit where ever he was open. He would cover his bare chest with his forearms and every now and then he would slap her hand away to make her mad.

* * *

"Yo, hurry up bitty before I'm late." Jong said to Embery jokingly.

"What you just call me." Embery asked as she tried to untie his neck chain from his shirt.

"Just hurry up." He said.

"What you mean me hurry up I got to walk all the way down the hall to get to Ms. Boqin class and you know how she be bitching and your class right here." She told him.

"I told you I'm asking Ling out today, right." Jong said. Ling was short for LiLing, she was a girl's volleyball player who Jong had his eye on for forever but never really asked her out because of the rivalry between the track and volleyball team but now it was all good.

"Yeah, you told me that like eight times already, your ass going to be extra salty if she says no." Embery said jokingly then she got the chain off with out ruining his shirt then she started running down the hall.

"I see you in an hour." He told her referring to lunch time. Embery ran pass the guy that was going to ring the bell he saw she tried to get to class on time so he waited a few more seconds. Embery got into class and saw the teacher was at her desk looking over something and everyone was at there desk waiting for the bell to ring. She looked around and saw Cam put her stuff next to Tai Ming, or Tai Ming put her stuff there so Shu wouldn't sit next to her. She saw the tables where in pairs of two like Mr. Kang's class. Embery went to go sit down next to Tai then the bell started to ring Shu hopped in the class room then started to walk to his seat.

"You're late Shuang." The teacher said then he stopped turned around and narrowed his eyes at her then started walking again.

* * *

"I'm glad I can provide that for you." Cheng told her smiling.

"So when does training start." Shieon asked.

"At two or three." He told her.

"Aw, that's in a couple more hours." She told him whining.

"Only three or four more hours. Anyway I promise I'll take you to brunch again tomorrow." He told her he actually felt good about himself knowing_ somebody_ wanted him around.

"No it's okay; I don't want you to think you owe me anything because you have to train. It's my responsibility to encourage you to go, not to make you feel like you have to apologize. That's a price I have to pay if I want you to be my little soldier. She told him then he kissed her.

"I love you, don't you know that." He told her as he smiled.

"Yeah I know." She told him.

* * *

Okay people these are just little parts of the next chapter I copy and pasted so it can be a_ trailer_. (I didn't proofread anything or edit it so there might be some mistakes)

I'm not sure but there is a possibility we will be seeing some what of Junior and the Shyu village in this chapter; I'm not promising though. But if it's not in this chapter it's going to be in the next one.

Um, let's see what else….*thinking*. Oh this chapter is really like a day at school chapter for Embery and company. You probably heard something about a 'no work day' in this trailer, I'll basically explain that in the actually chapter but it has some fun little questions and riddles in there for different classes most of them I got from school others off the internet, but I am open for more trick questions and etc. so send me a review or personal message and I'll se where I can fit them in at. You guys have probably a week to bring them to me other wise I'll just use the ones I got. The subjects they can be in are: math, science, any kind of history of the fire nation that you know or just made up [has to make since], and maybe health class.

So until next time,

Peace,

4everZutara


	29. Chapter 19: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

**Lemon Chapter**

A New Friend

"Embery look at this." Jong said as he walked into home room.

"What is it?" She asked from her desk looking over some books.

"Here." He said passing her a paper. Then she read over it.

**SWIM TEAM TRYOUTS START THIS WEEK.**

**SIGN UP SHEETS AVAILABLE DURING LUNCH TIME**

**BRING YOUR BATHING SUITS AND BACK STROCK TO TRYOUTS**

**LOWER SCHOOL: WENSDAY**

**MIDDLE SCHOOL: THURSDAY**

**UPPER SCHOOL: FRIDAY**

**PUT THE WATER DRAGONS BACK IN STYLE**

"What the fuck is a water Dragon?" Embery asked.

"Those spandex wearing fish want to still the track team shine because…" Jong said then trailed off not wanting to say why.

"Trust me they wont ever still our shine." Embery told him then they saw Shu walk in.

"What you ding in here." Embery asked.

"They switched my home room and classes." Shu said to Embery tossing her his schedule.

"Why?" Jong asked.

'Because they don't want me crossing paths with your brother." Shu said grabbing a chair and pulling it up.

"But Jung is in this homeroom." Jong told him.

"Not anymore they don't want him around Embery either, so I have all the same classes with her now. So it's like he has my schedule and I have his" Shu told them.

"I'm in all the same classes with you too, then." Tai Ming said pulling up a chair with them. Then Shu smiled at her.

"Why do you have to pay for what he did?" Embery asked.

"They didn't really think I would mind, since I would be around you guys." Shu said. Then Jung walked in with two of the school guards behind him and a bag in his hand. He healed up from the fight but he still had a little limp, thanks to Embery. He had cut his hair too, the people Embar got to heal him had to cut some off to see if his skull was fractured. They didn't shave it but it was down real low sort of like in a spiky fashion. Everyone actually preferred him looking like that so other people wouldn't get him confused with Jong or Jeng.

He placed a paper on the teacher desk. The only person that stared at him was Embery but she was glaring. Then he walked over to them and there group Shu immediately got up before he could reach them and moved over to some of the other guys in the class that was on the other side of the room. Jung put the bag in front of Jong but he paid him no mind as he read over Shu class schedule. Then Jung just put it on the table and walked out the class and the guards followed him. Embery snatched the bag before Jong could look at it. She pulled out some red and black clothes and a note.

"What's this?" Jong said grabbing the clothes then lifted up the black and red shirt.

"This is his jersey and shorts." Jong said going through them.

"They kicked him off the team." Embery told them. Every one was shocked but they didn't want to show it, they thought he deserved it. Then Jong looked up at her with his eyebrows raised. Then she smiled at him.

"That means your captain." Tai Ming said.

"Oh my god." He said shocked.

"Congratulations." Embery said. Then some people came over.

"Congratulations dude." People said.

"Now the volleyball and track team can finally have peace." Shu said.

"Oh well we'll see about that." Jong said jokingly. Embery got up out of her seat because she didn't feel comfortable being boxed in around people, she was kind of claustrophobic.

She backed up on the wall she looked around and saw everyone was crowding that table where Jong was except this one person that caught her eye. He was wearing a black hooded jacket. He was reading this black book, it didn't have a title and it was kind of thin and small. His head was practically down so you couldn't see his face. She didn't even notice that the bell rung until she saw people moving.

"So do I have this class now?" Shu asked Embery.

"Yeah." Embery said. Shu didn't even notice she was staring at that guy.

"Yo, Em I catch you in the halls." Jong said walking out with all his books. Then Jeng walked in.

"These graham crackers in the middle school sure do taste good." Jeng said with his low and emotionless voice.

"Yo, swing those." Shu said then Jeng through him a pack.

"You see something you like." Tai Ming asked being the only person noticing her looking at the guy.

"No but I think you do." Embery said teasing her about Shu.

"Pah-lease." Tai Ming said then sat down.

"Boy, if you don't get the fuck out my seat." Embery told Shu.

"My bad, damn." Shu said getting up.

"This is where Jung used to sit." Tai Ming said pointing at the chair next to Embery which was the seat behind Tai Ming and in front of Jeng and they sat all the way in the back of the room.

"Of course he sat here." Shu said then he walked over and got a different chair and switched it with the one that was at the desk. Then they heard the bell ring again and Shu sat down.

"Good evening young scholars." Mrs. LanFen said.

"Good evening, Mrs. LanFen." Everyone said together. Then she went to the desk and saw the note Jung put on there she looked over it for a minute then looked up and search for something in the class room. She stopped looking when she saw Shu then she wrote something on the attendance sheet.

"Okay, to get started." She said then pulled up a piece of paper.

"I would like everyone to place their desk in a group of four." She said. Then Shu raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Shuang." She said while she sighed she already knew how he acted in her other class.

"So do you mean four groups or group with four people in them?" He asked.

"Groups with four people in them, all together it should be nine groups." She said.

"Okay you just lost me again so is it four groups of nine or nine groups of four." He asked smiling then Tai Ming laughed.

"Just look around." She said. Then he looked and saw he was the only person standing everyone else found there seat and arranged it the way she wanted.

"Oh my bad, I'm sorry for interrupting your class." He said then sat down then some people chuckled.

"Okay, now that everyone is finished I would like for everyone to stand on a wall with their things." She told them then people got up and Shu raised his hand again.

"You may choose any wall." Mrs. LanFen told him.

"Oh alright." He said then got up and went against the back wall with all his peoples.

"She is going to kick you out of class.' Embery told him smiling.

"Nope, Mrs. LanFen likes me." Shu said.

"So obviously if most of you haven't figured it out, it's some new seating arrangement." She told them. Then Shu raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Shuang." She asked.

"In the beginning of the year the teachers said that since we should know by now how to not talk during class they won't make arrangements if not necessary." He said.

'And your point of saying that was." Embery added in.

"Why are we moving now?" He asked. Then everyone looked at the teacher.

"Well, I'm not sure." She told them.

"Oh alright." He said.

"You're stupid." Tai Ming told him.

"Okay, so when I point to your seat please sit down." She told them. Then Shu raised his hand again then some people started laughing.

"Oh my god." Embery said.

"Mr. Shuang would you like to go to the Head Master's office." Mrs. LanFen asked.

"No, I just got a question tell them to stop laughing because that makes it seems like I'm not serious." Shu said and he faked the seriousness in his voice.

"What is your question then?" She asked.

"What is your strategy of seating us?" He asked.

"I'm going in alphabetical order by first name and I'm sitting the first two people in the alphabet and the last two people in the alphabet together in one group." She explained.

"So then the next first two in the alphabet and the next last two in the alphabet together then so on.' He said trying to understand.

"Yes.' She told him.

"Oh, alright." He said then Embery laughed.

'Why do you keep saying that?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He said smiling.

"Ms. Giang." She said then Embery looked up and saw the teacher with a finger on a desk. Then she walked over to it and sat down.

"Mr. Yuen." She said pointing to the desk next to her. She looked around to see who that was and it was the guy she was staring at.

"Mr. Shuang, Ms. Tai Ming." She said pointing to the other two desks in that group.

"Hi." Shu said from in front of her then gave her a goofy smile. Then Embery raised her hand.

"Yes." Mrs. LanFen asked calmly.

'Oh so when I raise my hand it's a problem but when she does it cool. Oh, alright." He said then Tai Ming laughed.

"Can I suggest that the people that are facing the back of the room desk be turned sideways so they can see the front board?" Embery said.

"Actually yes that seems like a good idea."Mrs. LanFen said seeing what Embery was getting at.

"Oh, so what're you trying to say, you don't want to have to look at me during class. Okay so remember that when you want me to get you a fork when you forget to get yours." He told her.

"Mr. Shuang." The teacher yelled. Then he turned around.

"Butt on seat." She said.

"Oh, alright." He said turning his desk side ways. Then the teacher went on with seating people. Then Embery and Tai Ming started laughing. Then he sat down.

'I know that old wrinkly bitch didn't just interrupt me in the middle of my sentence." Shu mumbled.

"That's just **rude** and **ignorant**." Shu said out loud. Then flared his noise. Embery had tears coming out of her eye then she saw the person next to her body shaking because he was laughing too. She still looked at him she still couldn't see his face either because his head was down but he wasn't reading the book anymore. Embery wanted to say 'hi' or something but being the shy person she was she didn't. Then she looked up at Shu and Tai Ming and they was whispering something to each other smiling.

Embery pulled out a folder and hit Shu in the head with it.

"What the f…what?" He asked rubbing his head. Then she pointed the folder towards the guy. Then he looked at her again not understanding.

"Make friends." She whispered.

"Oh." He said then he tapped on the guy's desk and the guy lifted his head a little, his hair fell down some and it was kind of long but they still couldn't see his face.

"Hi, my names Shuang, known as Shu by the cool people so you can call me Shu because I prefer it." Shu said then guy smiled a little.

"See we cool." Shu told Embery.

"Well I'm Tai Ming, known as Tai." Tai Ming said.

"And I'm Embery known as….well Embery." Embery told him smiling.

"No your not." The guy said. Then they had a confused look on their face.

"I know you as, Ember." The guy said then she saw those white straight teeth. Then she gasped.

"Oh my god, Cam." Embery said.

"Yup." He said lifting his head up all the way showing his perfect smile.

"Uh oh, I think Embery got a crush." Shu whispered then she kicked him.

"We just saw each other like yesterday." Embery said.

"Yeah, I know I was there." He said jokingly.

"I think he likes you." Shu whispered to Embery.

"Group nine." The teacher called out. Then they were quit but Shu was looking around.

"Who's group nine." Shu asked.

"Your table is group nine." Mr. LanFen told him.

"Can somebody explain to me why not only did she put us in the corner but we got to be group nine too? I mean we could have easily been group one or three but no we got to be group nine. You see this is the exact shit I'm talking about, I don't even care anymore I don't know why I'm still talking." Shu whispered then Tai Ming smiled trying to hold in her laugh.

"He's funny." Cam told her.

"Yeah you'll get used to it." Embery said.

"Okay class today is no work day." The teacher said. Then Shu raised his hand but he looked like he was annoyed.

'Let me explain first." She said then Shu put his hand down.

"Through out the school the teachers decided to come up with a day where it's not work or school work." The teacher said then Shu raised his hand.

"Yes." She said.

"What's the catch?" He asked then folded his arms.

"Ha, the catch. You guys have to find all correction or answer every question the teachers put on the board for your class." The teacher said and they didn't even notice the she wrote something on the bored.

"In my class I wrote a mini edit and it's your job to find all the corrections in it. I'll give you time to look over it as I take attendance." She said then they looked at the board the statement said.

_I was just reeding about Guiren Bai the author of The Water Lover. Beside a poet, he was an artist and a writer of essays. He believed that Water Tribe, Fire Nation citizens should enjoy full participateion in they're new country culture. They should also be proud of they're heritage. He writed this in an article called To young Fire Nationers of the Water Tribe origin._

"Would anyone like to come up and fix some mistakes in this paragraph?" She asked then mostly everyone raised their hand.

"Embery." She said then Embery got up.

"Are you serious, you see how she purposely just looked past my hand to see Embery like I wasn't raising my hand all day?" Shu said to Cam.

"You can raise your hand now Ember is done." Cam said.

"No body called her Ember since sixth grade." Shu said with his hands still raised.

'I know she doesn't look like a sixth grader anymore." Cam said not remembering the last time he really saw her other than yesterday.

"Damn sure don't have to tell me." Shu said laughing but Cam didn't.

"Okay Mr. Shuang." Mrs. LanFen said then Shu got up and started walking but as he walked he looked at the board.

"They're all done." He said then some people agreed.

"Are you sure." The teacher asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He said then he looked over it again and it read.

_I was just reading about Guiren Bai the author of 'The Water Lover'. Beside a poet, he was an artist and a writer of essays. He believed that Water Tribe Fire Nation citizens should enjoy full participation in their new country culture. They should also be proud of their heritage. He wrote this in an article called To Young Fire Nationers of the Water Tribe Origin._

"Does anyone disagree?" She asked then no one raised there hand. Then Cam sighed and raised his.

"Ah, Mr. Yuen." She said knowing he knew the right answer. He walked up to the board as they looked he seemed big. Not big as in fat but big as in muscular. Shu handed him the chalk then backed up. He put a comma after the name Guiren Bai then he put quotation marks before and after To Young Fire Nationers of the Water Tribe Origin.

"Go head CY." Shu said. Then the teacher 'shh' him.

"Is that all." The teacher asked. Then he tapped his chin. He picked up the eraser and erased the 'er' Nationers and added Citizens. So now it looked like.

_I was just reading about Guiren Bai, the author of The Water Lover. Beside a poet, he was an artist and a writer of essays. He believed that Water Tribe Fire Nation citizens should enjoy full participation in their new country culture. They should also be proud of their heritage. He wrote this in an article called "To Young Fire Nation Citizens of the Water Tribe Origin"._

"Now why did you change the title of the book?" The teacher asked.

"Because I did my homework over the weekend." He said with his accent.

"Meaning." She said.

"The homework we had to do was all about Guiren Bai and his work and the title of the article was 'To Young Fire Nation Citizens of the Water Tribe Origin' not Fire Nationers." Cam told her

"Wait." Shu said seeing something then he took the chalk out of Cam's hand and underlined The Water Lover.

"You said that you prefer the titles of stories to be underlined." Shu added in.

"Now class I think you should thank Mr. Yuen and Shuang here because you have no work or homework today meaning I won't grade homework from over the week and that's an A for everyone". Then people jumped out of there seats clapping. Shu stayed up there and took the praise while Cam just walked to his seat.

oO0Oo

"Jia what is your problem." Iroh asked while they were in the hall out side his room.

"Iroh you keep lying to me." She told him.

"Lying about what." He asked.

"Every time I ask you a question you give me a different answer." She told him.

"Every time I answer you give me a different question." He argued back. The guards loved watching Iroh handle things with his girls it just made their day.

"Do you love her?" Jia asked.

"I don't even really know what love is." Iroh said.

"That's not what you were saying when I was in your room last night." Jia said then he sighed.

"I understand why you feel like this, I really do. Trust me at times I don't even trust me but I'm trying to do better but you're not giving me a chance." Iroh complained.

"Just tell me you don't love Shieon." Jia said.

"I don't love Shieon." He told her.

"You're lying." She accused him.

"Oh my fucking gods … Jia you know what, go ahead do what ever you want because you're not even listening to me." Iroh said then she turned around and started walking.

"No, no Jia don't go please. I'm sorry okay I'm sorry I said her name in my sleep, don't leave." He told her then she looked at his puppy dog look.

"Okay." She said still glaring.

"Now how about we go try this again.' He said grabbing on her.

"I don't know." She said.

"I know how to change your mind." He said licking his lips. Then he led her to his bedroom.

"No interruptions, please." Iroh told a guard as they walked in his room. Then the guard bowed.

"So, now are we going to handle this?" Jia asked.

"No." He said pulling off his robe.

"I'm going to handle it." He said then he walked over to her and grabbed her waist and started kissing her. He tugged on the sash that was keeping her dress tight around her.

"You know this isn't going to work every time." She told him as he sucked on her neck.

"But it's going to work for now." He said getting the sash off then started to pull the dress down. She helped him get it off her shoulders then it dropped to the floor. He pushed them on the bed once she was in nothing but her underwear. Her skin felt flawless beneath his fingers, feeling it as he traced the curves with both his tongue and hands. Down her neck, her chest, and her stomach. The further down, the faster her breathing became, and as he reached her underwear she groaned, her hands joining his as he pulled them off. Not able to stand it anymore she sat up, legs tied around his body, and tore of his shirt, letting her hand slip down his muscular chest and stomach, untied his pants and dragged them off. He couldn't help but groan as her fingers ran along his hardened limb, teasing him with gentle touches. Then he stopped her.

"I'm supposed to be pleasing you." He said then he rubbed on her back then unfastened the bindings of her bra revealing her breast. He laid her back down on the bed. He grabbed her breast and started squeezing. She let out a moan of pleasure. He bent down and started sucking on her right hard nipple then massaged her left, and she moaned even more. She pulled out his ponytail holder and let his hair fall down on them. Then he switched nipples she started pulling at his hair and he smiled figuring she didn't want any more foreplay. He met her lips again. He used one arm to keep his upper body from falling on her and then other hand to pull off his boxers. Then he sat up and put her knees up to his waist, he angled himself right in her entranced then slowly moved in. He watched her face to see if she was in any kind of pain. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

"Tell me when you want me to stop." He told her then she nodded her head. Considering this wasn't his first time he knew how to be gentle on girls. She let out a small cry then let a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He told her then kissed the tear away and stopped.

"No, keep going." She told him then he followed orders. He went further and further in until he couldn't go anymore.

"Just stay there for a minute." She told him trying to get used to his size. She wasn't a virgin either but Iroh was a big one.

"Go ahead." She said then he slowly pulled out and a moan escaped her mouth. He pulled all the way out then went back in.

"Keep going." She told him. Then he started to go faster they both moaned in harmony as he picked up the speed.

"I-Iroh." She moaned out. He was actually kind of happy the walls were sound-proof. It was less embarrassing. He used his free hand to pull the covers over them. Their bodies moving in a rhythmically fashion, each made sure not to leave the other behind. They called each other's name as their movement began to pick up pace, Jia's walls were tightly secured around Iroh's member. He moved himself deeper, hitting the back of her entrance; Jia's pleasurable cries were getting extremely louder as he kept hitting the same spot, harder than the first. Both cried each other's name as their release came, Jia's release coated his member, and he limply fell but managed to catch himself after releasing his warmth inside of her. He rolled over; his hair was stuck on his face because he was sweating. She turned on her right side then put her hand on his chest.

"I love you." She told him and she could feel his fast heart beat as his chest went up and down.

"I know, everyone does." He said smiling then kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

oO0Oo

"You're a pervert." Tai Ming called Shu as they walked in Math class.

"You can call me what ever you like." Shu told her as they walked to the back of the class.

"What's up Shu?" Asami said seeing them walk in.

"Oh shit my baby Mi-Mi in this class. I'm def lovin' the new schedule." He said walking over to her giving her a hug.

"Where Embery?" She asked.

"Somewhere talking to CY." Shu said.

"Who the hell is CY?" She asked confused.

"Oh, Cam Yuen this dude we met in LA class. They knew each other when they were you or some shit like that. He mad smart though" He said.

"I think she found herself a new boy toy." Tai Ming said sitting down.

"I think you found yourself a new boy toy, too." Shu said coming up behind her.

"Stop it." She said putting her hand up to his face.

"Wish I could." He told her smiling then she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't be mad just because you look bad." He said then they started laughing.

"You are so corny." Asami told him. Then Embery and Cam walked in. It seemed he was holding her books and they were talking about something and Embery was smiling.

'Hey, Em." Asami said.

"Sup, Mi." She said giving her a fist pound. Then she looked at Cam his hood was still pulled over his head but you could see his face because he was looking up. He looked like one of those bad boy types and he was hot too.

"Are you going to introduce me to, tall, dark, and sexy over here." She asked feeling offended Embery didn't already introduce them.

'Oh yeah this is Cam. Cam this is…Asami." He said cutting her off.

"Oh so I'm known around here." Asami asked seeing he knew her name.

"No, it's just that Mr. Kang tell y'all to shut up all the time so everyone kind of knows your name." Cam said then Shu started laughing.

"Flamers, he just flamed the shit out of you." Shu said walking over to Cam and giving him one of those hand slaps.

"Shut up." She told him then he sat down across from Tai Ming and pulled her desk next to him.

"So where does your accent come from." She asked.

"It's Native Fire Nation." He told her.

"Really." She said surprised. Then she pulled out a piece of paper and an ink brush.

Then the bell rang. Embery sat down next to Cam who was behind Asami and Tai Ming and Shu seats were diagonal from them. As she looked around the desk where in groups of two rather then each desk being by its self.

"Good morning class." Mr. Kang said walking in.

"Good morning Mr. Kang." The class said together.

"Good morning Mr. Kang." Shu said later then everyone else.

"Ah, Shu I've been expecting you." Mr. Kang said.

"Okay Mr. Kang rocking the red sweater." Embery said as he did the attendance.

"Yeah well I figured since it's been a little chilly over the week I should wear it just to be safe." He told her as he looked up and marked people off.

"As you should, as you should." Embery said.

"That sounded real vicious when you said that." Shu told her.

"I know right." She said smiling then Asami threw something at her face. Then she looked at her and she mouthed 'read it'. Then she opened up the note and read it

_Where you find him._

Then she turned and looked at Cam who was laughing at Shu trying to flirt with Tai Ming. She pulled out her ink brush and started writing.

_He's an old friend._

She folded the note back then tossed it to her.

"Tai Ming, can you please move your seat back next to Asami." Mr. Kang asked.

'Gladly." She said then scooted her desk back where it was.

"Come sit over here." Shu whispered to her.

"Shu get the clue. She just not that into you, I don't think she like people whose IQ level is the same as their GPA." Mr. Kang said jokingly. Then the class started laughing.

"I know you not trying to flame, because I can get on them combat boots you're wearing." Shu said then everyone started laughing again.

"Ah, you got jokes now back to class." Mr. Kang said.

"Yeah, I thought you would want to stop. With your jelly donut head." He said but whispered the last part but people still heard him and were laughing.

Then he pushed Tai Ming's books off her desk.

"Oh, my bad." He said then he got up and picked them up for her then put them on the desk next to him.

"Oh my god." She said then gave up and just sat next to him.

_Is he new_

Asami sent back.

_No it's just we haven't been talking in a while_

Embery wrote.

_Do I see the beginning of a relationship_

Asami asked then smiled. Then Embery rolled her eyes when she read it.

"Doubt it.' Embery said out loud.

"That's not a 'no', though." She told her turning around then Embery balled up the note.

"Ladies." Mr. Kang said.

"Sorry." They said together.

"Okay now as I was saying, the question is going to be more difficult then the question from the class before you meaning, for all you cheaters out there, the questions aren't the same." He explained.

"Now, this is your question for today." Mr. Kang told them then went to his seat. Then they all looked up at the board.

_There are two moms and two daughters walking on the sidewalk. As they walk they find three coins. How do they split it equally?_

"Mr. Kang you should be disqualified from the whole school event because you gave us a question that doesn't make since." Shu told him.

"So would you rather have work?" Mr. Kang asked.

"Now, you putting words in my mouth what I had said was 'you should be disqualified because." Shu started then Mr. Kang cut him off.

'You have ten minutes to figure it out." Mr. Kang said.

'Kang you might as well write the pages we got to do on the board now because that don't even make since." Embery told him.

"No, don't lose faith inn the genius who is CY." Shu told her then she looked at Cam who concentrating on the board.

"Do you know the answer?" She asked but he didn't even hear her because he was in the zone.

"Who is CY." Mr. Kang asked.

"Cam Yuen." Shu told him.

"Oh Cam, he is one of the five smartest kids through out the Academy.' Mr. Kang asked. Then everyone turned and looked at him. He lost focus from all the people looking at him.

"So you're just going to call him out like that though Mr. Kang. You just broke his focus and everything." Asami said then everyone turned back around.

"Does anyone think they got the answer?" Mr. Kang asked. Then Shu raised his hand.

"Shuang." He said.

"Is it two and three." Shu asked just making up anything. Then the teacher looked at the board again.

"Two or three what?" Mr. Kang asked.

"Okay maybe three and two." Shu said then Asami and some other people started to laugh. Then Cam raised his hand.

"Yes, Cam." He said then everyone turned around.

"I'm confused.' Cam said. Then Shuang sighed and started to grab his books and open them.

"About what." Mr. Kang asked getting up out his seat.

"Because, I know the answer but it doesn't really have anything to do with math." Cam said.

"Ah, so you know the correct answer." Mr. Kang said.

"Yeah, it's because it really only three people a grandma, a mom, and a daughter." Cam said.

"Explain." Mr. Kang said.

"Okay so the grandma is one of the mothers and then the mom is the mother too, so that makes two moms, and then the daughter is one of the daughters and the mom is one daughter as well because the mom is the grandma's daughter." Cam explained.

"Oh, go head CY." Shu said surprised then he looked at Mr. Kang to see if the answer was right but Mr. Kang was looking in the book to see if the answer was right because he didn't know himself.

"That is…correct." Mr. Kang said seeming surprised his self.

"Oh yeah. This is my new best friend right here." Shu said jumping up but he seemed to be the only one hype about it. Everyone else was just looking at Cam surprised. It seemed to them like this kid that no body ever knew of comes out of no where and started hanging out with the cool crowd and now he's answering unbelievably hard questions.

"How did you figure that out?" Mr. Kang asked.

Then Cam shrugged his shoulders.

"I love this dude yo, no homo. He is a straight G." Shu said.

"Okay class, go wild." Mr. Kang said then everyone started moving around.

Asami slapped her hand on Embery's desk. Then Embery looked up.

"He's a keeper." Asami whispered to her then Embery blushed. The teacher looked around trying to pin point where everyone was.

"Asami sit in front of Shu." Mr. Kang told her then she got up and took her stuff with her to her seat.

"Everyone look around." He told the class but they didn't actually look around.

"These are you new assigned seats." Mr. Kang said. Then Embery turned and looked at Cam but he was reading that black book again.

oO0Oo

"Come on you can't hurt me if you can't hit me." Eon told Kya as they sparred together. Eon decided to help Kya get some steam off he knew her hits wouldn't hurt him because of that whole transformation process. They started off in that secret training area but now they were somewhere in the woods. Kya had this special kind of punch that gave her a title. She would rap the water around her hand as if she was healing someone. At first he wondered why her hand was glowing a lot, it was because she had a layer of ice hiding under the water and trapped inside the ice it was lightning and once she mad contact with the person the ice would feel like a metal glove and the lighting would make a painful electric shock go through their body.

"All I need is one hit.' She said as she kept throwing punches. She had no combination she just hit where ever he was open. He would cover his bare chest with his forearms and every now and then he would slap her hand away to make her mad.

"Come on Kya, teach me my lesson." He told her.

"Just let me hit you." She warned him.

"I'm not purposely going to let you bruise me." Eon told her laughing.

'Okay so when I do get one hit in, I'm not going to hold back." She told him while she still concentrated.

"I'll keep that in mind. " He told her then he felt a tree behind him, and looked and saw her fist aiming at his face. He dodged it knowing if it made contact with him he was done. He heard the ice on her hand shatter and the water above it put out the lightning.

"You know what I give up." Kya said holding her hand and turning around.

"Huh." Eon said as he looked at the now tilted tree. He saw no real damage on the outside, but yet the tree did bend from her hit.

"It damaged the inside." He said to himself.

"I know I probably been gone a while but one thing I do remember." He said as he heard her soft foot steps.

"Is that you never give up." He said then ducked from the hit she tried to give him from the back. Before she could hit him again he tackled her to the ground.

"Get off me, Jameon Hygashi." Kya told him in a serious tone because she was irritated she couldn't hit him.

"Where did you learn that from?" Eon asked her.

"Get off." She told him trying to push him off her.

"It's no use I'm stronger then you." He told her still wanting to know the answer. Then she lined her feet with his pelvis and pushed up making him go backwards and she landed on top of him.

"I made it up and as far as I know I'm the only one able to do it. It's one of the benefits of being half fire half water bender." She told him seriously then she raised an eyebrow at him because he was just starring at her.

"You're beautiful." He told her and it was like he was shocked about it. She looked so much like her mom that he actually envied Zuko because his wife was just as beautiful. Her hair was always naturally curled due to the water bender in her, and it would take servants for ever to straighten it. Sometimes she would wear her hair out while it was in its natural stage. Other times she would put it in a ponytail, like now, but since she was rolling on the ground some of it was out of the ponytail. Eon put a strand behind her ears. She noticed her hair probably looked a mess to him so you pulled out the hair tie. When her hair fell on her shoulders his heart stopped beating and he mumbled something in the Hygashians language.

"What?" She asked combing her hair out with her fingers. Then he sat up.

"Tell me your mine, and only mines." He said.

"You do this everyday; you just randomly go into a different world then come back falling in love with me." She told him smiling.

"Because in eve world I love you. And I just need to be constantly reminded that you're mines and only mines." He told her.

"Yes, Jameon, I love you and I'm yours for forever and ever." She said mockingly. Then he kissed her and hugged her.

"I love you, I love you, and I'll always love you." She said teasingly knowing he loved it when she did that.

"I love you more." He said not letting her go he was listening to her heart beat.

"Come on you're making me sweat and a sweaty Kya isn't a sexy Kya." She told him.

"You will always be sexy to me." Eon told her letting her go then she got up and started tying her hair again.

"That's nice and all but I want to be sexy to other people to." She said then Eon got up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought I was the only person that mattered." He said as they walked.

"You have to earn that." She told him laughing because his breath tickled her neck.

"What do I have to do to earn it?" Eon asked.

"Persuade me to go public with you.' She said then he kissed her neck.

"Okay." He said like a little kid.

oO0Oo

"Yo, hurry up bitty before I'm late." Jong said to Embery jokingly.

"What you just call me." Embery asked as she tried to untie his neck chain from his shirt.

"Just hurry up." He said.

"What you mean me hurry up I got to walk all the way down the hall to get to Ms. Boqin class and you know how she be bitching and your class right here." She told him.

"I told you I'm asking Ling out today, right." Jong said. Ling was short for LiLing, she was a girl's volleyball player who Jong had his eye on for forever but never really asked her out because of the rivalry between the track and volleyball team but now it was all good.

"Yeah, you told me that like eight times already, your ass going to be extra salty if she says no." Embery said jokingly then she got the chain off with out ruining his shirt then she started running down the hall.

"I see you in an hour." He told her referring to lunch time. Embery ran pass the guy that was going to ring the bell he saw she tried to get to class on time so he waited a few more seconds. Embery got into class and saw the teacher was at her desk looking over something and everyone was at there desk waiting for the bell to ring. She looked around and saw Cam put her stuff next to Tai Ming, or Tai Ming put her stuff there so Shu wouldn't sit next to her. She saw the tables where in pairs of two like Mr. Kang's class. Embery went to go sit down next to Tai then the bell started to ring Shu hopped in the class room then started to walk to his seat.

"You're late Shuang." The teacher said then he stopped turned around and narrowed his eyes at her then started walking again.

"What's up CY?" He said going to his seat.

"Do you have a pass?" She asked Shu as he sat down.

"You can suck my fucking dick bitch." He said mumbled then Cam, Embery, Tai Ming, and some near by kids started laughing.

"What was that?" The teacher asked not being able to make out the words.

"I said no." He said irritated.

"Would you like to go visit my favorite head master?" Ms. Boqin asked.

"What are you talking about all I said was 'no'." He told her.

"You know I have no problem suspending the volleyball captain." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked not knowing what he did.

"Shuang just be quiet." The teacher told him.

"You're talking to me." He yelled at her.

"Shuang go stand at the wall." The teacher said. Pointing to the corner in the back of the room.

Then he started laughing.

"I'm not standing at that Ms. Boqin so you need to go head with that.

"Go to the wall.

"That was a one time thing and I did that last week you not going to keep sending me to the wall.

"Go to the wall." She told him again.

"I'm not in kindergarten I'm about to graduate for good, so you need to treat me as if I am. You are starting stuff with me then you going to tell me to go to the wall. Then going say some 'I'm not scared to send the volleyball captain to the office, like it was no need for you to say that what so ever. I being the volleyball captain have nothing to do with the conversation, at all." He told her and he was dead serious about it he never really like Ms. Boqin because she act like she didn't like him.

"Go to the wall or go to the office." She said then Shu got up.

"I'm just going to go to the office because I'm sick of this dumb stuff." He said.

"Shuang go sit down in your seat.' Ms Boqin said.

"If you say so." He said then turned back around.

"You need to start respecting adults." She told him as she did something else.

"Ms. Boqin I don't even know you like that, so I don't know who you talking to, because around here if you want respect you go to give it. I'm not going to respect you if you treat me like trash, so you better go ahead with that." He told her as he sat down.

"Just shut up." Embery whispered to him.

"Naw, because she always pick on me so I'm going to pick on her. It's not like I was flaming on her I was just telling her how it is. If she got a problem with it tell her to shut up." He told Embery then put his head down on the desk.

"Okay so before we start with the question I want everyone to pick up there stuff and find a new seat. Hint, hint you are sitting in alphabetical order by first name. Starting with the first letter in the back left corner.' The teachers used first name order because most of them really didn't have last names due to they didn't really know their parents even though the orphanage would give them their full names they would either switch them or not use them at all. Of course Shu and Tai Ming were sitting next to each other in the front of the class. It must have been because the teacher wanted to keep an eye on Shu and surprisingly Embery was sitting next to Cam.

"Are you stalking me?" He asked jokingly.

"It's funny I was going to ask you the same thing." She said then they smiled at each other.

"Get a room." Shu said pretending like he was coughing then they looked at him and saw him and Tai Ming were laughing.

"Ms. Boqin, tell them no holding hands under the table." Shu said referring to Cam and Embery because both of their hands were under the desk but they actually just had their hands on their laps.

"Shuang, quiet." The teacher told him.

"Bitch." He mumbled as a response then Tai Ming laughed.

"Okay this is your class question." She said pointing at the board then they read it.

_Who's bigger: Mr. Bigger, Mrs. Bigger or their baby?_

"That's a riddle." Shu said.

"I know." The teacher said.

"CY, just answer the question because I'm irritated." Shu said and put his hand back down on the desk.

"Do you know the answer?" Embery asked.

"Yeah." He said then whispered the answer in her ear. Then she started laughing.

"That is so corny." Embery said still laughing.

"I know." Cam said. Then she raised her hand.

"Embery." Ms. Boqin said.

"The baby is bigger because he is 'little bigger'." Embery said then started laughing again.

"Is that really the answer?" Shu asked because that was really corny. Little bigger was what they called him and he was a little bigger.

"Yes that is." The teacher said.

"That wasn't even really hard." Shu said.

"Okay then I'll give you another one." The teacher said sick of his attitude.

"You will never have a chance with me if you don't know how to keep your mouth closed." Tai Ming said glaring at him.

"I know you're not talking about somebody keeping their mouth closed, you talk all the time." Shu told her then she hit him in the back of the head.

"Why is iron so important to women?" She asked.

"Another riddle." Shu said confused.

"Cam?" Embery asked seeing if he knew the answer.

"C-can you repeat the question again." Cam asked as he was thinking.

"Why is iron so important to women?" The teacher asked again.

"Iron-iron what is iron, it's a metal it's-it's a magnetic element. It's some thing that has to do with it like what it me or what it stands for." Cam told himself in a whisper.

"Or a symbol?" Embery asked trying to help.

"A symbol a symbol." He said as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, oh me I got it." He said raising his hand.

"Cam.' The teacher said.

"It's because with out iron a female would just be a male because the symbol for iron is 'Fe'." Cam told her.

"This dude is like a walking encyclopedia." Shu said out loud.

"That is correct."The teacher said.

"Would you like another one?"The teacher asked staring at Shu. Then he just shook his head.

"Good boy." Tai Ming said patting his head then she got up and walked towards Embery desk because everyone else was getting up.

'Have you ever considered tutoring?" Embery asked.

"What is there to tutor?" He asked her.

"What ever subject you want you're good at everything." Embery said.

"And I bet he's even better at chemistry.' Tai Ming said when she got over there and gave Embery a wink.

"Not really." He said then looked at her.

"Maybe that's something you can tutor me in." He told her flirting and gave her that grin then she blushed.

"That was actually _not_ corny." Tai Ming said surprisingly because every time any other guy flirts they say the cheesiest things.

"Do I smell teenage hormones?" Ms. Boqin asked staring back at them.

"That's what that smell is." Shu said jokingly.

oO0Oo

"Its just me and you, my little sister is at school my brother is doing what ever he does and my other sister is some where with her new boyfriend." Cheng said as him and Shieon lay on the couch in each other arms.

This is starting out to be a nice relaxing day. Shieon said as she lay on his chest.

"I'm glad I can provide that for you." Cheng told her smiling.

"So when does training start." Shieon asked.

"At two or three." He told her.

"Aw, that's in a couple more hours." She told him whining.

"Only three or four more hours. Anyway I promise I'll take you to brunch again tomorrow." He told her he actually felt good about himself knowing_ somebody_ wanted him around.

"No it's okay; I don't want you to think you owe me anything because you have to train. It's my responsibility to encourage you to go, not to make you feel like you have to apologize. That's a price I have to pay if I want you to be my little soldier." She told him then he kissed her.

"I love you, don't you know that." He told her as he smiled.

"Yeah I know." She told him then she kissed him and he kissed her back, they made out on the couch for about three minutes then they were interrupted. From someone clearing their throat, they looked up and it was Embar.

"What are you doing here?" Cheng asked annoyed the Embar looked around the place.

"I could have sworn this was my house." Embar said mockingly. Then Cheng put his hand on Shieon's knee.

"We're leaving." He told her then he got up to get there jackets. Embar watch Shieon the entire time as they got there things and Cheng noticed she was getting uncomfortable.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Cheng asked blocking his view of Shieon. Then Ember looked pass him.

"Don't let him give you the impression I'm a bad guy. I'm actually kind of nice once you get to know me." Embar told Shieon smiling then Cheng grabbed her hand and headed to the door.

"Yeah it's taking along time to get to know him then because I knew him for eighteen years and I still didn't see his nice side." Cheng said seriously then Shieon laughed. He opened the door and Shieon walked out but before he could Embar grabbed his shoulder.

"You might want to watch after her or somebody might try to take her from you." Embar said winking at him. Then Cheng grabbed his arm before he could pull back.

"You already know that I'm not training under Master Kei to _just_ become a soldier. You also know I would kill you if you touch her or my sisters. Just because I found out your secret doesn't mean I have to make it my secret too." Cheng warned him in whisper _thinking_ Shieon couldn't here him.

"So the little Fire Nation boy grew some muscle and now he think he can talk to me how ever he pleases." Embar said then laughed then pulled his arm away from Cheng.

"You must not have heard you and your little friends are training only to die, you're going up against a power that you never thought of." Embar told him and he sounded happy about it.

"Now I see what Kya means about you." Cheng said then he walked out.

oO0Oo

"Yo, where are we going to eat at?" Embery asked. The Hong's manager wasn't letting Shuang be on there property for a week because what he did, but Jung couldn't come anymore period.

"You know the cafeteria lunch really isn't that bad here." Cam told them.

"It's free it can't be that good." Shu told him.

"I heard it's only free because the Fire Lord pays for the catering." Tai Ming told Shu.

"That's is true, the Fire Lord believes we don't have money of our own because we don't have parents so he pays for the meals himself." Cam assured them.

"I haven't ever been in the cafeteria during high school I don't even know where the place is." Shu said.

"I can escort you guys." Cam offered. Then Embery tapped Shu arm.

"What?" Shu asked.

"Look." She said pointing down the hall and it was Jong and what seemed to be his new girlfriend Ling. They assumed they went out because they were holding hands.

"Aw that's so sweet." Tai Ming said.

"That's so gay." Shu said laughing.

"You think holding hands is gay?" Tai Ming asked.

"No, not at all." He told her then grabbed her hand.

"Get off me." She told him then slapped his hand.

"Ouch, that hurt." Shu said smiling.

"Hey you guys." Jong said smiling when they got up to them.

"Sup. " They said.

"I'm pretty sure you guys already know Ling." Jong said still smiling.

"Yeah we do." Embery said then Jong looked at Cam.

"Oh, this is Cam." Embery told them.

"CY." Shu added in.

"Hi. Cam." Jong and Ling said.

"Do your cheeks hurt because you haven't stopped smiling yet." Tai Ming said jokingly to Jong.

"Yeah they kind of do." Jong admitted.

"Can we save introduction and his facial features until we get to lunch because I'm hungry." Shu told them.

"Okay come on." Embery said then Cam led the way.

"I hope we don't be like that when we first get together." Shu whispered to Tai Ming then she laughed.

"You just wish we ever get together." Tai Ming told him then he put his arm around her shoulder. She didn't really care because they would do that with people as a friendly gesture.

"What's up with them?" Jong asked Shu and Tai Ming referring to Embery and Cam.

"She got the hots for him." Shu told him.

"Ah, so what's up with you two?" He asked smiling.

"I'm not sure." Shu said smiling.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tai Ming said but she didn't sound convincing.

"Ah, I see." Jong said.

"Yo, Em." Jong called out then she turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Guess what coach told me." Jong said. Then her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked worried.

"He said we have to have tryouts for the team because we need two more people, or we're being disqualified for the game on Saturday." Jong told her.

"Even if you guys do find two more people you should postpone the game anyway, and make the game be on Sunday because even if you do find someone, they need at least two days of practice. And you guys would be giving the other school their two day notice for the delay, so tell coach to just reschedule it." Embery explained to him.

"That's a relief. I'm so glad I have you here to help me out with this." Jong said.

"Ha, the responsibility already is getting to you." Shu said.

"Yeah." Jong admitted.

"Well don't sweat it; it's not an everyday thing when you have to have tryouts out of nowhere." Shu told him.

"I was wondering if I should schedule it the same day as the swim team tryouts." Jong asked jokingly.

"That would be perfect." Tai Ming said.

"Okay we're here." Cam said then he opened the door. When they walked in the cafeteria didn't look like a normal cafeteria. It looked like a party room. It didn't have a dance floor or circular tables. It did have a lot of people walking around and what looked to be buffets on each side of the room.

"I'm confused." Shu said.

"I hear this cafeteria has the best food out of all the schools in the Fire Nation." Ling said.

"Well I guess we will find out about that." Shu said then they looked around and noticed a lot of people were looking at them. It was kind of usual the in crowd walking in the cafeteria for the first time, a lot of people were going to look.

"I see not one person I know in here." Embery stated.

"I told you, you should get some new friends." Cam whispered to her then laughed.

"Yeah, we're going to go find a table." Jong said as he and Ling walked around.

"Yeah and we're going to go find the buffet." Shu said pulling Tai Ming.

"I don't appreciate you volunteering me for things." Tai Ming said as they walked.

"And now we're alone and people are starring." Embery said and she decided to go find Jong and Ling.

"I'm not really use to the staring." Cam told her.

"Yeah well you have your arm locked in mine; people are going to stare." Embery said jokingly as she stared at him. Then they bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Embery said then the person turned around and his hands started shacking.

"It-its okay." Jung said his hands were shaking so much the stuff that was on his tray was falling off the plate.

"There they go." Cam said to Embery then pulled her the way Jong was.

"I think he shitted on himself." Jong said laughing looking at Jung who was stuck in the same position shaking.

"What's up?" Jeng said walking over.

"Nothing." They said.

"So you're in the cafeteria but not eating." Jeng asked confused.

"Yeah, well." Embery started.

"There go Shu right there.' Jong said. Then they looked over at Shu who was carrying at least five plates filled with different foods and Tai Ming was carrying plates and eating utensils.

"I decided to get enough stuff for everyone." Shu said smiling.

"No he didn't he wanted to eat it all himself. _I_ told him to share." Tai Ming said then Shu mouthed 'she's lying'. Then Tai Ming walked over to Embery and whispered something in her ear.

"Who?" Embery asked then she turned around to look at the people in the cafeteria. Then Tai Ming pointed to some guys who were looking at them.

"Yeah they're cute.' Embery said then turned back around in her seat.

"Come on." Tai Ming told her.

"I don't feel like being bothered with them." Embery told her then Tai Ming pulled her out of her seat.

"Wait, where y'all going." Shu asked.

"She's trying to play match maker." Embery told him.

"I save you some time; you're going to end up with Cam and she's going to be with me." Shu said with his mouth full.

"Now, come sit back down." He said as he kept on eating.

"Isn't he funny?" Tai Ming said, mocking Shu, and then she pulled Embery over to them guys.

"You're just going to let Embery go like that." Shu said to Cam.

"I can't stop her from doing what she wants." Cam told him.

"Shit, if Embery was all over me like that I would follow her every where." Shu told him.

"You need some water, okay I got you. You have to go to the bathroom, alright give me a minute." Shu said as if he was having a conversation with Embery then Cam laughed.

"Do you really like her?" Jong asked with his arm around Ling and his other arm being used so he could eat.

"I don't really know her like that, so I can't tell." Cam told them.

"Let me rephrase that for him 'do you like the way she looks'." Shu asked. Then Cam turned around to look at Embery she looked like she was annoyed while Tai Ming was talking and laughing with the guys, then she noticed Cam looking at her and she smiled.

He hesitated for a second.

"Who doesn't?" He asked then Jong, Jeng and Shu started laughing.

"Good point, good point." Shu said then Cam shook his head and started putting food on his plate.

oO0Oo

"Do you really have to leave?" Iroh asked Jia. They had taken a shower, together, and had gotten dress for the day. Now they were outside his room door.

"Yeah, the soldiers are about to start training soon and all of the healers have to be there." She told him.

"Aw." Iroh whined.

"Iroh, I know it seems I came here just for you but your father ordered me here to help the soldier when needed, that's my duty." Jia explained to him.

"What about your duty to me." Iroh asked then kissed her.

"I'll be back tonight, I promise."She told him.

"Tonight, what am I suppose to do until then." Iroh asked.

"Be creative." She told him then he kissed her again.

"Iroh I have to go." She told him pulling away.

"Can I at least walk you there?" Iroh asked.

"No, the others will be suspicious." Jia said smiling.

"Okay then." Iroh said giving up.

"So I'll see you tonight." Jia told him as she walked away.

"Love you." He said smiling.

"So now you know what love is." Jia said teasingly as she kept on walking. Then he went back into his room and sighed.

He thought about all the things he could do. He figured it was lunch time but he wasn't hungry. He was sick of training. He had no reason to go out the palace. He figured he could meditate but how long was that going to last. Then a thought came to his mind that he couldn't ignore. He went to his closet and opened the door he reached on a top shelf. He pulled out three books and a piece of paper.

"I started it so I might as well finish." Iroh said then he opened one of his poetry books.

He started to read his poem to Shieon, it wasn't completely done but he had most of the important things.

He didn't exactly know where he was going with the poem but he wanted to end it nicely.

"Let's see…you showed me how to feel again. Maybe I can put something about how she affected me." He said then he thought of something.

"If I die tomorrow, no, no, if life should end tomorrow…..and I leave this earth. No and from this world I should part. I will always be young…because you touched my heart. There we go perfect, I'm done.' Iroh said. He didn't know really where he got his poetic side from, wait yes he did, he got it from his great uncle.

"Now I can just write it on a nice sheet of paper." Iroh said smiling then his smile went away. He knew that Jia would be pissed if she found out what he was doing, but then again did he really care? He was going out with Jia but he cared for Shieon more and he knew if he had to choose he would pick Shieon with no hesitation. He pulled out that new piece of paper then started writing the poem. He figured it was no way Jia was going to find out anyway.

Then a thought came to his mind. If the soldiers were having training that meant that Cheng was coming meaning it was a ninety-five percent chance Shieon was coming with him.

"Damn, I only got ten minutes." Iroh said rushing to write the poem.

* * *

"How come I can't come?" Eon asked.

"Because I don't need any distractions." Kya told him.

"Why can't we do it together." Eon asked.

"Because, that's cheating." Kya said. She had finally found the time to schedule that test to see if she was qualified to be a_ master_ and be able to train Cam and Embery.

"You can come at the end so you can schedule your test.' Kya told him.

"Alright, well can I get a kiss before I leave?" Eon asked with a smile.

"No, I'm suppose to hate you remember." She said pushing him back to put on a little show for some guards that were walking by.

"At least say you love me." He said trying to negotiate with her.

"No." She told him as she saw that the soldiers were getting ready for training and they all were walking down the hall towards the training area.

"Well then I'm not going anywhere." Eon told her.

"Okay, okay." She said.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"What, what was that." Eon asked smiling knowing he heard her but wanted to get on her nerves. Then she looked around.

"I said, I love you." She mumbled a little louder.

"You're going to have to speak up or I'm going to think you're lying." Eon told her then one of his eyebrows rose, then she sighed.

"I opposite of hate you." She said out loud.

"That was better but not what I was looking for." Eon said then she pulled him to the wall.

"I love you, now go." She told him.

"Okay, 'now go' wasn't the best choice of words to say afterwards but okay." He said then he kissed her. Her eyes became wide and she saw no one was around them. Then she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't do that again." She said smiling then she walked away. He turned around and started walking too. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he was going somewhere. He was already close to the palace door so he decided he should go home.

He walked out side and it was gloomy. The skies were gray because of all the rain the Takeshians would bring on. The soldiers opened the gate for him as he walked out.

He couldn't remember the last time he was actually in the house for more than an hour. Ever since Junior left it was no reason for him to be in the house. Shieon would always be with Cheng somewhere and his mom and dad would always argue about him, it started to get annoying. He grabbed the door knob to the front door and could already hear them arguing in the living room. He turned the door knob and opened it and then they became quite. He walked in then was headed up the stairs.

"Jameon." Simeon called out.

"What?" Eon asked.

"Where have you been?" Simeon asked.

Then Eon sighed because he was annoyed already.

"I was at the palace." He told him.

"Why." Simeon asked.

"What you mean, 'why?" Eon asked.

"Why were you at the palace." Simeon asked with an attitude then Eon started laughing. It was funny when he dad tried to act all tough around him as if he was a threat.

"Because I was training with Kya." He told him.

"Ah, training is that what you kids call it now-a-days." Simeon asked. Then Eon stopped laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean." Eon asked stepping closer to him.

"You know exactly what I mean." Simeon said.

"You two stop it." Jineon yelled.

"You try so hard just to make me mad, why?" Eon asked with his eyes turning black then they could smell that heat again.

"Do you know how hard it is being your father?" Simeon asked. Then Eon just looked at him the length of his hair stopped growing and he put his hands over his face. That's when he realized what Simeon was trying to do.

"No I don't." He said then started walking away.

"You should tell me about it when you start doing it." Eon said then started walking up stairs.

"Do you remember last time what happened when you tried testing him?" Jineon asked. Then Simeon touched his chest.

"Yeah, I can't forget." Simeon said.

"Well the next time he tries to rip your heart out I'm not going to stop him." She said then walked away.

oO0Oo

"Oh my god, that was the best lunch ever." Shu said as he was laid out across Embery and Cam's desk.

"Yeah it was we should go tomorrow." Tai Ming said.

"As if you even ate anything, what did those want-to-bees want anyway." Shu asked.

"None of your business." Tai Ming said.

"You are my business.' Shu mumbled then she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't get too sleepy you have gym next." Embery told him.

"What, that's real butt. I don't feel like it, do we have Mr. H?" Shu asked.

"Yeah." Tai Ming told him.

"Good, I already had him for gym anyway and he mad cool." Shu said.

"So what do you have next class." Embery asked Cam.

"Weapons Crafting." Cam told her.

"Aw man CY not going to be in gym, that's not cool." Shu said.

"I know everyone else is going to be there, Jeng, Jong, Asami, Ling. That class is filled with only people on the volleyball and track team." Tai Ming said.

"Cam Yuen." The teacher called.

'She always is interrupting people.' Shu said. Then Cam walked up to her and this school guard.

"Yo my man Yuen said when you going to let him hit that." Shu told Embery.

"Shut up." Embery said as she blush a little. Then Cam walked back with a confused look.

'Do any of you know a Mr. HiroYuki?" Cam asked with an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah Mr. H that's the gym teacher." Embery said.

"That's his real name." Shu asked because none of them actually knew his last name they always called him Mr. H.

"Well, they switched my schedule and I have him next class." Cam said.

"That's funny." Tai Ming said.

"That's awesome.' Shu told him sitting up.

'You didn't have his class before." Embery asked.

"I did I just didn't know his real name." Cam told her then the bell rung.

"Do you know where to go?" Embery asked him.

"Yeah." He told her smiling.

"You want me to carry your books." Cam asked.

"No, it's okay.' Embery told him then they started walking.

"Do you want me to hold your books?" Shu asked Tai Ming then she starred at him.

"Sure why not." She said then smiled at him and they started walking.

"So um…yeah I was wondering since we don't have anything to do today you know you guys can come over and chill." Shu said then she starred at him.

'Sure, why not. Embery has been staying at my house since the incident happened, so now we just sit their starring at each other." Tai Ming told him.

'Why did she leave?" Shu asked.

"Because Jong kicked Jung out and now Embar took him in and Embery didn't want to see him around the house." Tai Ming told him.

"Oh well I feel her. Their grandfather didn't say anything." Shu asked confused.

"As if he cares." Tai Ming told him.

"Uh, so...here's your stop." Shu told her as they were at the split of the lockers room. Mostly everyone was crowded around Guang's shrine.

"Come on people get to the locker rooms before we're late." Jong announced then people started to depart.

"See you." Shu said as Tai Ming walked off.

"Shuang." He heard some one call with a deep voice.

"Yes sir." He said getting in a soldier saluting stance.

"So you and Tai Ming what is that about?" Mr. H asked.

"Oh well you know I'm taping that." Shu lied smiled.

"Oh really." The teacher said laughing.

"What about you and the new assistant music teacher." Shu asked.

"Get to the locker rooms boy."Mr. H said not wanting to answer that question.

"If you say so." Shu said then went to the locker room.

oO0Oo

The Shyu village was mostly jungle that leads to a desert. The village is actually hidden by other jungles and it is hard for_ outsiders_ to find it. You would think the villagers were savages but really they were raised as if each one of them was a superior to some one. Some of the most precious fruits and plants and herbs and what ever a person could need were grown there. They were the agricultural spot for everyone in the Eon culture they would give to the other countries. They would trade for machinery from The Hygashi reservation and some medicines from Qwian Island.

Junior was sent there last week for some training and well to be an inside look to see if any weird stuff was happening around the village that would have any connection with the Takeshians. Or at least that's why he thought he was there.

"Lord Shyu you're not worried at all about the Takeshians." Junior asked.

"Prince Simeon."Shyu started.

"The Takeshians have tried many times to attack our people and they failed. They are worried about our forces because we are the opposites of them. I'm highly surprised they are attacking the Fire Nation because air makes fire stronger. I'm trying to figure out why they aren't attacking the Qwian people; they would think they were more likely to actually come close to winning with them." Shyu explained.

'They are attacking the Fire Nation because that's where we are staying at this time.' Junior told him.

"But if they know you and your family is in the Fire Nation why not attack somewhere you are not at." Shyu asked then Junior was quit not knowing the answer.

"I've been talking to the spirits lately." Shyu stated.

"And what have they been saying?" Junior asked.

"To summarize it all up they basically told me that the time for the new generation of Eon leaders is approaching." Shyu said.

"How do we know when the time is to give the throne up." Junior asked.

"Well one of us leaders: Lord Qwian, Lord Hygashi, my self and even the Takeshian has to die." He explained to Junior.

"What?" Junior asked confused.

"You…can actually…die?" Junior asked, and then Shyu laughed.

"We, the Eon people aren't like you Eons. We are 80 percent mortal and 20 percent immortal. But you and your family on the other hand are 55 percent immortal and 45 mortal. We are able to be killed by anything just like a human. But you and your family aren't able to be killed by neither humans nor mortal creatures, but you can be killed by other Eons." Shyu explained.

"I did not know that." Junior told him truthfully.

"There are a lot of things you don't know and it's my job to teach since you are heir to the Shyu throne." Shyu said grabbing his shoulder.

* * *

"I love this class." Shu said walking over to Tai Ming and Embery.

"You girl's bodies are way more banging then my other Gym class." Shu told them.

The gym uniforms were just like any other schools uniform. The girls could wear red or black pants or red or black shorts that were long enough that if you put your arms to the side they would be lined with your finger tips. And a gray short sleeve shirt that had the school logo on it in red. The guy would wear red or black pants or red or black shorts that came below the knee and then they could wear a short sleeve or no sleeve gray shirt with the school logo on it. For shoes the girls would wear comfortable ankle cut shoes that had a strap around the foot and ankle to keep them on tight and the guys would wear high top ones, they were like sneakers but they weren't.

"We look the same as every other class." Embery told him.

"No you don't." Shu said feeling offended.

"Ever last one of y'all go some type of Water Tribe in y'all blood and you know them water tribe woman got the best bodies of them all and mixed with fire nation; it just don't make any since anymore." Shu told him.

"You have issues." Tai Ming told him.

"Where my man CY at." Shu asked.

"That's who I was just looking for." Embery said.

"Of course you were." Shu told her then she hit him in the back of the head.

"Some of these guys in here don't look half that bad either." Tai Ming pointed out.

"I look the best though." Shu said cockily.

"How you figure." Tai Ming asked.

"Look at these." He said pulling up his sleeve and revealing his bicep muscle.

"These are lethal weapons, they not even legal in the Earth Kingdom and some parts of the Water Tribe." He said laughing.

"I'll give you that one." Embery said trying to squeeze his muscle.

"Oh my hot damn." Tai Ming said then Embery turned to see what she was talking about and it was Cam. He had on the short sleeve shirt with the black sweat pants and he had on the black shoes but they had red straps instead of black, and his hair was in a ponytail like at the stables.

"I think he got you beat." Tai Ming told Shu teasingly. Cam arm looked liked Shu's when Shu was making a muscle so they only had to imagine what his arm looked like when he actually made a muscle.

"Not much you can do about that, Cam one big boy, shit." Shu said shocked himself.

"Why am I not surprised." Embery said smiling as he walked over to them.

"Because you probably already imagined what he look like under the clothes." Shu said laughing then she balled her fist up.

"I'm done, I'm done." Shu said backing away some.

"Hey." Cam said as he got over to them.

"Sup CY. I'm feeling the kicks." Shu said giving him a hand slap and complimenting his shoes.

"Hey Cam." Tai Ming and Embery said at the same time and it sounded like they were singing. Then Shu started laughing.

"Hi." He said back to them then it was an awkward silence and Shu kept on laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tai Ming asked.

"Nothing." He said looking.

"So, Shu said he was having some people over at his house you should totally come." Tai Ming told Cam.

"You are." Embery asked then he looked at Tai Ming who was smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Shu said wondering if that was her saying that she was actually coming.

"Oh well I wasn't invited." Embery said.

"You are always automatically invited." Shu said.

"I'll think about it." Cam said.

"You're good at that." Embery told him.

"Get off dude's pipe." Shu said because they were practically throwing their selves at him. Then they heard a whistle blow.

"Now I know today everyone was told that it was a no work day, but considering we didn't have health today it sucks for you because we are having class." Mr. H said.

"That's butt." Shu told him.

"As butt as it maybe you still have to do some type of work, so now I want everyone to pick a partner." Mr. H said.

"Is today international pick a partner day?" Shu asked.

"I already got my partner." Embery said grabbing Cam's arm then he smirked at her.

'I already got mine too." Shu said with his arm around Tai Ming then she sighed.

"Sure why not." She said not sounding like she really wanted to.

'Come on Cam let's go meet my _other_ friends." Embery said then walked off with Cam.

"So Tai Ming who did you really want to partner with." Shu asked then Tai Ming turned around and looked at him. She felt bad, this guy was pouring his heart out to her after he beat up the guy that hit her and now she was treating him like trash.

'I'm not really a partner person." Tai Ming told him but it wasn't just group partners she meant but relationship partners too.

"I here you, every ones always bugging bout who goes out with who." Shu said. When he acted like that; just chilled and not trying so hard and just regularly talk to her, that's what she liked.

"Yeah, as if a night out has to be life changing, what's wrong with just having a little fun." Tai Ming asked then smiled at him.

"Not a thing, you know you and me should show them how it's done." He said but he didn't say it as a pick up line he said as if he was serious about going out with her.

'Yeah a date but not a date-date." She said then he was about to say something but was cut off by a whistle.

"So every one has picked a partner already, right?" He asked then looked around.

"Glad to see now it's the same amount of boys and girls in this class." Mr. H said looking around seeing that everyone group was a boy and a girl in it.

"I want everyone to look at their partner." Mr. H said then everyone did.

"The person you looking at is your opponent." Mr. H said.

"What.' Mostly everyone said.

"Listen, I am in a serious predicament right now and I don't need any type of competition with my girl so what you mean by opponent." A guy asked and he was a guy of the track team.

"Well I haven't seen a good foot race in the past month." Mr. H said.

'So what you trying to say, the race we had like two weeks ago wasn't good, like tell me how you really feel." The dude said.

"You said it not me." Mr. H said laughing.

"That's grimy, but anyway can you disqualify me or say she just won or something." The guy asked trying to come up with a reason why he didn't have to race her.

"It's either you lose or you win." Mr. H said.

"I'm just going to lose then." The guy said then left it at that.

"So we're going to have two groups go at a time so everyone can get a chance." Mr. H said, gym was the shortest class because they already got out five minutes early because it was the last class of the day and then they would get out another five minute early so they could change. So basically gym was ten minutes shorter then any other class.

"Alright, Embery and Tai Ming. It's time to mess with the new kids.' Mr. H said then they smiled.

"Ain't that about a bitch." Shu said as they walked over to the track.

TO BE CONTINUED……….

* * *

Alright peoples not much to say but check out the new 'The Last Airbender Trailer' if you haven't already. AND

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR and VALENTINES DAY lol

Peace,

4everZutara


	30. Chapter 20: Friends of Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

A New Friend part two:

Friends of Friends

"Okay so this is how it's going to go." Mr. H started.

"This is going to be a non-stop relay race what I want is the first team to be lined up at spots one and two and the second team to be lined up at three and four. When team one goes I want team two to go in there spot and then the next team, team three, go up in the empty spots where team two was and so on until everyone had a turn.' Mr. H explained.

"Got it." Embery said. Then Shu raised his hand.

"What?" Mr. H asked.

"How do we know who goes in either one or two." Shu asked.

"The track runner goes on two so that they would be giving the non-track runner a head start." Mr. H told them.

"Understandable." Tai Ming said.

"But what if a team has either two track runners on or neither of them are track runners." Shu asked.

"Well then the guy goes on one because girls average out to be faster then guys." Mr. H said then they started laughing.

"Alright, you know what I'm just going to say it. I feel _extremely_ uncomfortable getting beat by a girl in a race." Shu said then Tai Ming started laughing.

"Well too bad cause you're going first." Mr. H said then Tai Ming pushed him to the track.

"No, I don't appreciate y'all putting me out my comfort zone I'm going to report this to the head master." Shu told her as they finally got to the track.

"Yo, please go easy on me." Shu said.

"Don't worry you can actually probably win if you don't pace yourself." Embery told him as her and Cam came down to their spots and everyone else was going on the bleachers.

"Ready to get beat." Cam asked Embery then Shu started laughing.

"Have you ever been to one of their games or a track meet?" Shu asked Cam while he was still laughing.

"I've been to the first game in the beginning of the year but that's it." Cam told them.

"They go hard, they don't care what the game is based on they are dedicated to win. They only lost once." Shu told him.

"Yeah that must have been the game I came to." Cam told him then Shu shook his head.

"You never know Cam probably is a fast runner." Tai Ming said then Embery glared at her.

"Listen Mr. H doing this to help me out with the whole finding new runners thing, so show no mercy." Jong said then Embery gave Cam a fake smiled.

"You no what I'm done I lost, I forfeit." Shu said about walk off the field then Tai Ming put a hand on his chest and whispered something in his ear. Then he looked at her and she rose an eyebrow smiling.

"You serious." He whispered to her then she nodded.

"Let's do this." Shu said getting ready at the line by pulling his pants up some. Then Tai Ming laughed.

"I knew that would change your mind." Tai Ming said.

"Damn skippy it did." Shu said then Mr. H walked over to them and handed them metal bar.

"So I just past this to CY." Shu asked.

"Yup." Tai Ming told him.

"Listen." Mr. H said calling Tai Ming and Embery over.

"Stay at the line for the pass off, don't get a head start at running.' He told them.

"Got you." Embery said then they got back at the line.

"Ready." Jong said then Mr. H blew the whistle and they were off.

"So…you said you practice with Master Kei on Saturdays." Cam said to Embery.

"Yeah.' Embery told him as she kept her eye on Shu and Tai Ming who were head and head.

"So what much do you know about the practice." Cam asked.

"Not much really but I do know about the colored ninjas." She told him.

"Ah, really what do you know about them." Cam asked.

"I know that it's a white ninja red, gold, and black one." Embery said stating the obvious for anyone that practiced archery.

"Is that it?" Cam asked then she got ready because Tai Ming was getting close.

"No, I bet I probably know more than you." Embery said feeling insulted.

"Oh really." Cam said then the next thing he knew Shu was passing him the poll and Embery was about five inches in front of him running. He caught up to her after a couple tries.

"So I heard that the black ninja will be coming to the meeting on Saturday." Cam told her then she ran a little faster trying to get away from him but he some how caught up.

"I'm not going though I hear he's an inconsiderate cocky ass hole." Cam said.

"He probably is, having all that power." Embery said between breaths.

"I can slow down for you." Cam told her seeing she was trying to get away from him but couldn't.

"Please, I'm the captain of the track team _you_ don't have to slow down for me." Embery said taking longer strides but Cam still was right there with her. They both saw they were getting closer to the finish line then they looked at each other.

"Do you want me to stop right here so you can win because I know you have a rep and all?" Cam said not wanting her to be mad if he won.

"I don't need you to slow down for me I can _beat_ you either way." Embery said then Cam slowed down anyway. Embery passed her bar on and Cam did a few seconds afterwards.

"Why did you slow down?" Embery said pushing his shoulder.

"I was tired." Cam lied. Then they heard Shu laughing from behind them.

"What's so funny?" Embery asked still pissed.

"He almost beat you." Tai Ming said laughing too.

oO0Oo

"I'll see you later." Cheng said then kissed Shieon.

'I'll be waiting." Shieon said then she put her hand on his cheek. Cheng attention was taking away from Shieon he was looking at this girl who was in a soldier's uniform, Shieon took a look at her and saw the girl was the lady that Master Kei fought the other day for the whole recruiting thing.

"Hey, little man." She said as she stopped in front of them.

"Hey, Ning." Cheng said.

"Ah, this must be the famous Shieon I've been hearing about." Ning said smiling looking at Cheng to Shieon then back at Cheng.

"Yeah, that's me." Shieon said.

"Finally someone is keeping little man here in check." Ning said starring at Cheng then walked off. Cheng rolled his eyes then looked at Shieon.

"Yeah, so…I'll be back soon." Cheng said walking off. Then Shieon starred at him as he walked.

"Hurts don't it." Iroh said from behind her.

"What hurts?" Shieon asked turning around.

"Seeing the person you love walk off with someone else." Iroh said putting some kind of paper on his heart in a mocking way.

"Iroh he's not like you, okay." Shieon told him.

"Did he introduce you two?" Iroh asked.

"What." Shieon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did he say, 'Shieon this is Ning, Ning this is Shieon', or did she introduce herself." Iroh asked then Shieon didn't say anything.

"Did she also say, 'I heard a lot about you' or something of that sort?" Iroh asked still with that smile starring at her.

"Figures.' He told her.

"Or maybe did she have a little nick name for him." Iroh asked mockingly. Then Shieon thought about 'Little Man'.

"What is it that you wanted exactly?" Shieon asked him getting irritated.

"Here" He said handing her the paper.

"Now, if you would excuse me I'm going to go watch my big sister kick some butt." Iroh said about to walk off. Then Shieon put a hand on his shoulder before he walked off.

_You've given me a reason  
for smiling once again,  
you've filled my life with peaceful dreams  
and you've become my closest friend._

You've shared your heartfelt secrets  
and your trust you've given me,  
you showed me how to feel again  
to laugh, and love, and see.

If life should end tomorrow  
and from this world I should part,  
I shall be forever young  
for you have touched my heart

Shieon read it then starred at him and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back then she balled up the paper and threw it at him.

"You had you're chance." Shieon said then walked away Iroh kept smiling her, her doing that made him only want to write poems even more.

oO0Oo

"Yeah let's do this people come on we're going to win." Shu said encouraging the boy's team to win who was some what in first place.

"Why is he so _hype_?" Embery asked Tai Ming as they sat on a bleacher.

"I kind of told him if the guys win that I would…double date with him." Tai Ming told her and she had a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, well I guess that's cool. So who your going with Jong and Ling?" Embery asked.

"No." Tai Ming told her.

"Bay-Bay and Asami?" Embery asked. Bay-Bay was the volleyball team captain who was mentioned in other chapters but name was never revealed. His real name was Baiju but for some reason he preferred Bay-Bay.

"No…I was actually….considering asking…you and…Cam to come, please, please, please. It will make it feel less awkward for me." Tai Ming begged.

"Less awkward for _you_." Embery stated.

"Listen, it actually benefits you in a way." Tai Ming told her.

"How?" Embery asked.

"Well it will…help you and Cam to get to know each other more." Tai Ming told her.

'I can do that by myself." Embery told her.

"Please, you'll be the bestiest friend in the world." Tai Ming told her grabbing her arm. Then Embery starred at her.

"Why does it have to be a date why can't it just be a group thing?" Embery asked.

"Because Shu is going to think it's a date either way." Tai Ming told her.

"Well how about you tell him it's a date and I tell Cam it's a group thing." Embery said trying to think of a way to pull it off.

"So you'll do it." Tai Ming asked excited.

"I'll think about it." Embery said as she looked over at Cam who was laughing with Jeng, Asami, and Bay-Bay.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Tai Ming said.

"When exactly did you promise him this?"Embery asked.

"I actually didn't give him a date but I'm pretty sure if they do win he's going to want it on Friday." Tai Ming said as they watched and saw the boys were still in the lead.

"_Do,_ you want to go on the date with him?" Embery asked then Tai Ming didn't answer.

"You _do_ don't you." Embery told her smiling.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't anyway, the boy's are going to win." Tai Ming said.

"I'm going to be the only lonely person." Embery cried.

"No your not you have Cam." Tai Ming told her.

"I don't like him." Embery told her.

"It's not good to lie to yourself." Tai Ming joked.

"I'm not lying, I don't know the guy." Embery said.

"Well maybe you need to change that." Tai Ming told her.

"What if I don't want to?" Embery said then she looked back over at Cam.

"That will just be another lie you're telling your self." Tai Ming told her.

They heard some people near by arguing they looked and saw Shu was arguing with a guy named Saburo. Saburo was only one of the few people Embery and the whole gang didn't like. They personally didn't have anything against him but Embery didn't like his sister so meaning they had no choice but to dislike him.

"Shu chill." Cam told him grabbing his arm

"Naw, CY if he got something to say I want to hear it." Shu said folding his arm looking at Saburo with a smile.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Bay-Bay asked coming over rubbing his hands with the same smile Shu had on his face.

"Stop being an instigator." Asami told him. A little bit of people surrounded them everyone else knew to look from afar so the teacher wouldn't think anything was going on.

"So what are these…henchmen?" Saburo asked looking at Cam and Bay-Bay. Cam had his back turned the Saburo still trying to talk to Shu and Bay-Bay stood in front of Shu like he always did when stuff like this occurred. Then some of Saburo friends came over including his sister, Sabura.

"What did you just call us a ..._these_?" Bay-Bay asked stepping closer but Saburo ignored him. Then Sabura put her arm on Saburo's shoulder staring at Embery who was glaring at her.

"D-d-did I stutter?" Saburo asked mockingly.

"No, but I can change that for you." Bay-Bay said as if it was a kind offering.

"Who's this?" Sabura asked looking at Cam.

"I would love to ask you your name but if you're hanging out with him you probably aren't good with pronunciation." Saburo said but Cam ignored it.

"I know you're not trying to flame on people with those knickers and bubo shoes you got on." Shu said then they started laughing at the ripped pants and trashed shoes Saburo had on.

"What nationality are you, you don't look like you're here legally." Saburo said to Cam then some of Saburo's peoples were laughing

"Keep talking shit; watch my man CY go slip into something more comfortable, like a coma?" Shu told him.

"Just say the word." Bay-Bay told him willing to put him in a coma.

"Hey, Embery." Sabura said smiling at Embery.

Then Asami looked at Sabura. "Don't talk to her like you…

"Save you breath." Sabura told Asami as she put her hand in her face.

"You're going to need it later on to blow him." Sabura said to her pointing at Bay-Bay. Then Bay-Bay lost his stance from standing in front of Shu to pulling Asami away from Sabura.

"So these are the type of girls you hang with now." Saburo said to Shu.

"I'm impressed, you know I've seen there type before…but I had to pay an admission." Saburo said then Cam turned around before anyone of the guys had the chance to ball up their fist.

"No, chill there must be another group of girls around here he's talking about." Cam said.

"Oh my god he talks. Hello, I'm from planet Earth where are you from." Saburo said then some of his people started to laugh again.

"Are you always this stupid or are you just making an effort for me?" Cam asked then Tai Ming and Ember started laughing.

"Is that your best come back?" Saburo asked feeling a little embarrassed because Sabura was laughing.

"If I wanted my cum back, I would have got it off your girls chin." Cam said then Shu walked away while other people were covering their mouths form laughing.

"I'm done; it's no need to say anymore." Shu said laughing.

"O-oh shit." Bay-Bay said from laughing and Asami was laughing to but Cam didn't crack a smile.

'So let me guess you must be another orphan, huh, you parents probably died from embarrassment from you." Saburo said then people stopped laughing.

"Yo that's not cool." Bay-Bay said as they all looked at Cam. Cam face was still blank but he didn't take his eyes off Saburo. Saburo was laughing but the laugh faded away as Cam kept looking at him, at least a good minute passed before Cam moved towards him.

"I want you to listen to me and listen well because I will not repeat myself for you. If your parents was a sixty-fourth of what mines were you wouldn't be wearing hand-me-down clothes, you wouldn't be going to the Fire Nation Community College next year, you wouldn't do people homework for money, you wouldn't have to get a job washing dishes because your dad and mom wont feed you unless you do, maybe if your parents was a thirty-second of what mine was you would live in a house the was more then a one bedroom, one floor, one bathroom. Your parents might be alive but at least my parents left me with a mansion and other estates in my name. So next time you want to talk about an orphan and how unfortunate they are just remember all the things we have that you don't and soon you'll wish you was an orphan _too_." Cam told them and no one had anything to say. Not Shu, not Embery, not Sabura, not anyone.

Saburo was so pissed that Cam said that, that his face went scarlet. He knew his family was poor and the only reason he was there at the Academy was because of a scholarship but he hated when people reminded him of that.

"Shut up." Saburo yelled then Cam grinned seeing he got to him because a tear escaped Saburo's eye.

"At least my parents were stronger then yours and didn't die in an ambush like all of yours did." Saburo yelled. Everyone's heart sunk. Because that is how all of their parents died. Tai Ming started crying in Shu's arms. Embery was about to tell him off but then she stopped when she saw Saburo laying on the ground unconscious, and not moving. No one would have known what happened if they didn't see Cam's arm in the direction Saburo was laying.

"Oh my god, _Saburo_." Sabura said running to her brother seeing he wasn't getting up.

"Don't worry; he'll wake up in five minutes. I didn't hit his that hard.' Cam told her.

"You didn't hit him that _hard_." Saburo's friends said as he rushed to the ground.

"He barely has a pulse." The guy said.

"Yo, the boys won." Jong said walking over then he saw everyone starring at Cam and Cam starring at Saburo on the ground.

"_Damn_, what happened?" Jung asked.

oO0Oo

"Master Kei you're getting to old." Kya said jokingly as she whipped sweat off her forehead.

"No, it is you whom is getting older. You're maturing to much for me Princess, I can't keep up." Master Kei said from on the ground where Kya had knocked him down with her super punch.

"I haven't trained with you in years, what did you expect?" Kya asked smiling.

"That is true I have been waiting to find a student with as much ambition as you, but until this day no one comes in mind." Mater Kei said as he stood up.

"The Furious Waterbender." Master Kei said looking at Kya hand. She smiled at him because that was the name he gave her for that technique she invented. That's one of the things she would go down in history for.

"I have never met a Waterbender with so much attitude as yourself, well…other than your mother." Master Kei said then Katara smiled at him.

"Do you think she'll pass?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

"I have no doubt; as much as we don't want to believe it she does have some spirit of Azula in her." Zuko told her.

"Yeah the spirit of getting what she wants." Katara said.

"So what's happening so far?" Iroh asked as he walked up to them and bowed.

"Kya got a good hit in with Master Kei." Zuko told him.

"Oh really." Iroh said then he started to undress.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Mater Kei asked me to come here to double team Kya." Iroh said.

"Really?" Zuko asked.

" Yup." Iroh said then Master Kei noticed he was there.

"Are you going to keep your soldiers waiting all day?" Kya asked.

"If so be it." Master Kei said.

"You seem to do well with one on one fight but how would you do against two." Master Kei said then raised an eyebrow. Then she felt some one whip her in the back of her neck she created a lightning whip in her hand and swung it at whom ever was behind her. Iroh did cartwheel dodging the whip. Then she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Or maybe three." Master Kei said then a huge rock was coming at her. He spun around with the lightning whip in her hand and used the force of the whip to slice the rock in half before impact.

"What about four." Master Kei said then Kya pulled the lightening apart as if she stretched it out and made a shield, and before the three arrows hit her they turned into ash.

"Huh.' Kya said looking around at all four of them in their stances.

"Three used to be a challenge." Kya said.

"But I guess four…will be a goal."Kya said getting in her stance ready for one of them to attack. Iroh tried to hit her with another whip of water to distract her from making a plan but then she stopped it with her own whip of water and they were playing tug-of-war with in the water but no one could tell so they didn't attack. She looked at this as the perfect time to think. Iroh kept pulling but she wouldn't move. He stopped and her grip became tighter because she knew he was growing his strength to give one big pull. She looked at him as he inhaled and exhaled to build up his strength she knew she had to think faster because her time was going to be up soon. Iroh stopped then he tried to yank the whip out of her hand and she stumbled a little. Even though the stumble was small they noticed. So she let Iroh's force pull her in as she fell to the ground the arrows and elements were now headed in Iroh's direction except at her. So Iroh let go of her to block the attack that was coming towards him she flipped up back into her stance. She knew what she had to do; she had to make them beat each other up by her dodging and moving quickly. She knew those months of long training with her god father, Aang, would pay off.

Zuko watch as Kya dodged hits and even threw one once in a while.

"_Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together." Azula says as the GAang plus Zuko and Iroh closes in on her._

"_I'm done__." She says as she raises her hands in surrender._

"_I know when I'm beaten." She adds with her hands still up._

"_You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." She tells them. __Zuko watches Azula as she looks down the line of the group ready to attack. He knew it was his time; he was finally going to redirect lightning and defeat his sister. He closely watched her when her fingers moved he inhaled and closed his eyes but when his eyes came back open he saw his uncle falling back from Azula's attack. Her attack went faster then a blink of an eye._

His flashback went away when he jumped from the actual sight of lightening. Kya had just redirected the lightening from Master Kei and aimed it at Iroh. Iroh redirected it at Kya then she aimed it at the earth bender figuring that would stop the line of redirecting. Then Zuko jumped again when Katara touched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried but he didn't answer he just watched the fight.

oO0Oo

"Lord Shyu." Junior said as they finished eating their lunch and drinking tea.

"Yes, Prince Simeon." He said then he saw Junior was thinking he must was wondering how he was going to word what he wanted to say.

"Okay, I know this is going to be awkward for you to answer and even more awkward for me to ask, but how will I know when I've found…my mate." Junior asked blushing a little. He asked this question before but he never got a direct answer.

"Prince Simeon, you say _mate_ as if you're an animal." Lord Shyu said smiling.

"Well, you can't tell me what I'm not if you can't tell me what I am." Junior responded. Then Lord Shyu nodded understanding.

"I've actually been waiting for you to ask me this and you've grown to be a very strong man so it's time for you to know the truth…the _real truth_." Lord Shyu told him then he folded his hands and listened.

"You have heard about the situation between you brother, Prince Jameon of Hygashi and the Princess Kya Agni of the Fire Nation?" Shyu asked.

"I know some what of it." Junior told him.

"You do know about the whole _pre_calculating, though?" Shyu asked then Junior nodded.

"So with your brother he precalculate, then he calculates. But with you and your other siblings you will just calculate right on the spot." Shyu explained.

"I understand so how will I know if I calculated on some one?" Junior asked. Then Shyu smiled.

"The results of calculating on a person are very _intense_, if that's the right word." Shyu said then Junior blushed and put his face in his hands remembering him and Seng and a dark basement with candles.

"But." Shyu added then Junior looked up.

"Eons have and can still lay with many men and women that they didn't calculate on." Shu told Simeon then he looked up and his sad expression became a happy one.

"Really, but how do you know if the women is or isn't the one you calculated on." Junior asked.

"Well some say you can't spread your seed in the women you didn't calculate on others say you won't be able to remember your self doing it. I personally don't know because I'm not one of the Eons before you, I'm his descendant." Shyu said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Junior said then Shyu looked at him in disappointment.

"How could you forget?" Shyu asked thinking Junior was losing it.

"I didn't, I didn't I know that if one Eon dies their first born child take the throne, and is know as Lord, and it goes on and on until_ all_ the original Eons die. Then the next groups of Eons are born and they don't take the throne until _one _of the Lords die. So like you said if either you my grandfather Qwian, or Hygashi, or Takeshi die we all that the throne." Junior said saving himself then Shyu smiled.

oO0Oo

"CY you should come over to my place. We all just going to chill for today and well…if you're not doing anything you should come." Shu said as he walked up to Cam's locker

"I guess I wasn't doing anything else today." He said reading this flyer that was in his locker.

"You got one too." Embery asked as she walked up to them.

"Yeah, they must really been expecting rain lately if the Fire Lord is sending out letters." Shyu said.

"Party still at your house." Bay-Bay asked as he walked up with his arm around Asami.

"I wouldn't call it a party." Shyu said.

"I will." Bay-Bay said.

"Bring your blocks." Embery told him.

"Alright I got you, we be 'round there probably five, five-thirty.

"Who the hell is 'we'?" Asami asked him raising her eyebrow.

"Like I said _we_ will be 'round there five or five-thirty." Bay-Bay said then walked off.

"Oh my god that punk ass locker not opening." Tai Ming told Embery then Embery sighed.

"Don't leave us." Embery said as she walked to help Tai Ming.

"I would be a damn fool if I did." Shyu said more to him self then out loud.

"Yeah and I think Embery really digging you." Shu said adding on to his and Cam original conversation.

"This is your chance to be friends with her friends." Shyu told him.

"Where do you live exactly?" Cam asked then Shu laughed.

"29 Sapphire Drive. We going there right after school so you can ride with us or come when you want it don't matter to me. You probably should bring a change of cloths too, sometimes we get a little too wild and fall asleep and forget we have school the next day." Shu told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cam told him he gave him a hand slap then threw his book-bag over his shoulder and started walking. He past a couple people some waved, some smiled, and some just looked. He walked outside and he couldn't find a cloud in the sky but the sky was gray. He looked around and saw people were just socializing. He started to walk then he stopped.

"Hi." A girl said and he recognized her from earlier.

"Oh, hey um…I'm sorry about your brother." Cam said to Sabura.

"Don't worry about it, he deserved it he shouldn't have said that about your parents." Sabura said.

"I shouldn't have said that about yours." Cam told her.

"It's fine." She said looking down.

"I've learned how to face it but my brother lives in some fantasy world and ignores it." Sabura said.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to him I really don't usually physically try to harm people I usually just make them feel bad by words." Cam admitted.

"Well, you did that too." Sabura said. Then Cam slapped his hand on his forehead.

'I know, I know are you sure your brothers okay." Cam asked.

"Well, he has…a little twitch but he'll be fine." Sabura said knowing Cam wouldn't like to here that.

"Oh my god, Master Kei told me to watch how I hit people I should be a shamed of my self. I am ashamed of myself." Cam said. Then Sabura looked at him with her eyebrows raised and her head cocked to the side.

"My brother insulted _you're_ parents and _you're_ mad you hit _him_." Sabura asked.

"Yeah, that's just the type of person I am. I know it's kind of weird." Cam said.

"Actually it's sweet of you." Sabura said.

"Sabura." Someone in a deep voice yelled. Then they looked over and saw it was Saburo's friend.

"I have to leave.' She said rolling her eyes at the guy even though he couldn't see.

"Bye then." Cam said then he watched Sabura walk over. He was really looking at Saburo and how he twitched in the middle of his sentences. Then he looked at the guy and he was yelling at Sabura she would flinch a little every time he got close to her then he grabbed her arm tight and whispered something to her and it looked like she was about to cry from the grip he had on her.

"Now go." He said yelling and almost everyone could here him. Then he pushed Sabura to make her start walking and she wiped the tears away. He didn't even notice that the guy was glaring at him. Then he started walking again he headed toward the forest. Once he got there he looked around to make sure no one was around. He took off his back pack and pulled out a meat type treat.

"Come 'mere girl." He said then whistled twice.

"Come here." He said then a huge black shadow emerged from the forest. The animal was at least five feet on all fours. It had the fur around its face like a wolf and a tail like one would but it had a nose like a lion.

"Good girl, Eri good girl." He said then gave her the treat as she ate it he hoped on her back and strapped his thighs on to belt like thing he had wrapped around her. He patted her head with one hand as he tightened the straps on his book bag around him.

"Let's go home." He said then the wind started to pull his body backwards from the speed she was going.

* * *

Okay people this was a short chapter that took me a long time to write but I was busy sending away applications to schools and getting ready for testing's at school that starts 3/10/10 (which should be tomorrow or today depending when I post this) and getting over snow storm after snow storm after snow storm so right now I'm not sure how long the next chapter is going to take to come out but it will be shorter then this one {_I believe}_.

P.S. Also anyone in the Philadelphia tri-state area Shyamalan is having _another_ open casting call for people that can pose for_ pictures_ for 'The Last Airbender' it will be March 13, Saturday, from 11:00 to 4:00 I believe. But you can find more info at fan site or The Last Airbender fan site.

Peace,

4everZutara


	31. Chapter 21: Price for Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any other way you say in other languages.

Rated: M

_**The Price for Peace**_

"What the fuck is that smell." Embery asked as they walked into Tai Ming house getting their cloths for Shu's place.

"Your sisters over." Tai Ming said going over to the fridge.

"How the hell did the smell get down here?' Embery asked putting a finger under her nose.

"They probably fucked on the couch." Tai Ming told her not really enjoying the fact her brother and Seng had _relations_ around the house.

"It doesn't stink to you." Embery asked seeing Tai Ming wasn't making any reactions to the smell.

"I'm used to it." Tai Ming said then Embery raised her eyebrows.

"How the hell do you get used…?' She started then trailed off because Sato and Seng cam in the living room.

"Embery what's happening, babe." Sato said as he saw them.

"Don't fucking talk to me anymore I'm not cool with you." Embery told him then hopped on the kitchen table and looked at them.

"That's what's up." Sato said not taking it offensive.

"Yo, we'll be back…when ever." Sato told Tai Ming.

"That's nice because we probably be back after school or in the morning because we're going over Shu's house." Tai Ming told him.

"Yeah you guys can run around here naked playing hide and seek or peek-a-boo rated R.' Embery said raising her nose looking at them in disgust.

"Well I'll be around later, after work, to check up on you kay.' He said ignoring Embery again.

"So you fucking Yo-Yo now." Embery asked Seng with her arms folded and her nose flared. But Seng only smiled.

"I hope the fucking both of y'all go to jail for statutory rape because this is illegal." Embery told both of them.

"Come on Em give us a break." Sato said.

"Don't call me Em. I said _I'm not the fuck cool with you_." Embery told him repeating what she said.

"His seventeen I'm eighteen."Seng said

"Who you think gives fuck, I sure don't. He's still a minor." Embery yelled at her.

'Come on babe." Sato said laughing.

"I don't know what is so funny." Embery said following them as they left.

"Now I got to walk around with everyone knowing my older sister is a fucking smut, and I swear to goodness the first person that come up to me and ask can they smash then crash _I'm_ going to be the one going to jail." Embery said then slammed the door as they left.

"Wasn't she going out with that Eon dude?" Tai Ming asked as she grabbed a bottle of juice out of the fridge.

"He smashed and crashed too." Embery said walking to the steps so she could go up and get her stuff.

"She's going to catch something." Tai Ming said coming up the steps.

"I know she is, you know what she told me, she said '_well I use protection'_ "Embery said trying to mimic Seng's voice. 'That fucking smut, going to lie to me in my fucking face." Embery said she really wasn't the one to curse a lot she just cursed to express her feelings.

"At least she lost her virginity to the right person." Tai Ming said then a sweep of different types of smells hit then.

"Damn." Tai Ming said covering her nose and mouth.

"You aren't used to that shit are you? Embery asked laughing.

"That just tells me they _did it_ more then once." Tai Ming said rushing to her room.

'It smells like straight ass and _vinegar_." Embery said about to throw up on the last word. Then Tai Ming laughed.

"Is my bag in your room?' Tai Ming asked as she went through her dresser getting underwear and going to her closet getting clothes.

"Yeah." Embery said walking in with her bag of clothes and Tai Ming track bag too.

"You packed fast." Tai Ming told her.

"Most of my stuff was already packed; anyway I'm trying to get the fuck out of here." Embery said looking around for something.

"You left you lotion in here this morning.' Tai Ming said.

"I was looking for that." Embery said then Tai Ming tossed it to her and she put it in her bag.

"Where are your blocks?" Embery asked her.

"Top of my closet." Tai Ming stuffing her nicely folded clothes in the bag. Then Embery went to go get them.

"If you need more, Sato got some." Tai Ming said zipping her bag.

"Where?" Embery asked taking a wooden box and putting it in her bag.

"In his room." Tai Ming said laughing.

"I wish the fuck I would go in his room for some blocks, I don't need them that bad. Trying to make my nose start bleeding and shit.' Embery said. 'You saw how they tried to cover the smell up with air freshener got people sniffling in here, bout to pass out from the fumes." Embery said wiping under her nose.

"You might need a jacket." Shu said coming up stairs.

"I said wait outside." Tai Ming told him.

"I had to take a piss." He said then flopped on her bed.

"Here you go then." Embery said giving him her bag. Then she went in the other room to get her jacket. Shu put the bag on the bed and walked over to Tai Ming she was bent over looking for something in her dresser. She got the socks she needed and came straight back up. She jumped when she saw him in the mirror.

"Boy, you scared me.' Tai Ming told him as then she pushed him to the side to put the socks in her bag.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked him seeing he was looking at her. He walked up to her and pulled her hair back he started kissing on her neck. Then she sighed.

"Can you stop please?' She asked him calmly.

"If you sound more convincing." He said then started pulling at the top of her shirt.

"Listen.' Tai Ming said turning around the he kissed her on the lips.

"Stop." She yelled at him softly.

"Come on." Shu told her grabbing her waist and pulling her in again to kiss on her neck.

"Stop it. You're really ruining your chances.' Tai Ming told him pushing his shoulders back making his whole body go back.

"Come on Tai, I'm trying, what do I have to do." Shu asked. Then she looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She rolled her eyes then sighed again.

"Listen I just came out of a bad relationship." Tai Ming started.

"And I can bring you in a good one if you give me the chance." He told her grabbing her hand.

"You only like me because Embery doesn't want you." Tai Ming told him.

"I only like Embery because I was using her to get to you but then I grew strong feelings for her and when you and Jung went out I just gave up and went after her." Shu explained to her then bit down on his lip and gave her a sexy look.

"Listen." She said.

"I like you, I've liked you for a long time but…but." She said trying to think of something.

"But what." Shu asked.

"But I just don't know." Tai Ming said.

"Listen Tai, I promise I will treat you like a real man is suppose to. I'm willing to make up for what he did to you. I know that I haven't really shown that I'm a good guy but I can change that but only if you give me the chance to. Don't let his dumb mistake give you a bad impression on every guy you see because we all aren't ass holes like his is." Shu told her looking into her eyes. Tai Ming didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"Aw, so sweet." Embery said walking in it she didn't here what they were talking about she just saw they were holding hands.

"Come on people it's almost four." Embery told them putting her jacket on. Tai Ming looked at Shu then shook her head and grabbed her stuff.

"I got it." He said grabbing her and Embery's bag.

oO0Oo

"So how do you think you did?" Eon asked Kya as they were on their way back to her house.

"I think I did well but I'm worried about what my dad thinks." Kya told him truthfully.

"Why are you worried about your dad?" Eon asked confused.

"Because he has to sign my certificate stating that in his eyes he believes I have what it takes to be a Master." Kya told him.

"Why do you think he wouldn't?" Eon asked not really understanding her worries.

"For the past couple weeks he's been a little distant from the fact that I've been training. I don't know if it's just me imagining that but I feel as though he doesn't want me to have that kind of power or authority yet.' Kya told him as she opened the door that led to her house walk way.

"You probably are imagining that, why wouldn't your dad want you to get stronger. You are the heir to the thrown so why not train you young." Eon asked.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to figure out." Kya said but Eon could tell that something was bothering her.

"You're not telling me something." Eon said then once they got in the house she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Eon said instantly comforting her.

"For the past months the council men have been arguing about me giving up the throne to my husband to keep men as the kings or keeping me there to let the surname Agni stay. It's not really there position to question that, it's my birth right, my _right_, but my dad haven't been saying anything, he's actually been very fund of the choice of me giving up the throne. So now I think he doesn't think I'm strong enough to be Fire Lord." Kya said with tears streaming down her face.

"Kya, you don't have to worry about the next Fire Lord anytime soon. Your father is a strong and healthy man. He'll stay around until you make up your mind and even longer.' Eon told her.

"How do you know, with all this crazy stuff with forest fires and bombings going on in the Fire Nation and only the Fire Nation? These people must have something against us, and what else will destroy a country other then killing its leader." Kya said then she cried more of the thought of her father dying.

"Kya listen to me." Eon said leading her to the couch. He sat her down then he got on his knees on the floor.

"If it's the last thing I do on this _Earth_, I will make sure these…_people_ that are doing all this to the Fire Nation will be demolished, I will even try in the Spiritual World." Eon told her looking in her eyes his jaw bone was poking out some because he was pissed that the Takeshians had _Kya_ scared, out of all the people Kya. He wiped her tears away.

"You're the only person other then me I wouldn't mine taking the throne." Kya said putting her hand on his cheek he smiled at her then he thought for a minute. How was he supposed to be King of Hygashi and Kya be Fire Lord at the same time when they got married? He figured the spirits had something up their sleeves because he was so sure they were going to get married one day.

"Kya, I wouldn't allow you to give up your throne." Eon told her.

"Only if I had a good reason." She told him.

"Yes, only if you had a good reason." Eon said then he kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. She pulled him onto the couch and he followed. Then they heard someone clear their throat. Kya's heart dropped. It was either three people at the door. She hoped that it was the person she prayed it was. She opened her eye then sighed in relief. She looked at Iroh who was holding back his laugh.

"I knew it, I want my money." Iroh told Kya as he went to sit down at a table.

"Hey, Iroh." Eon said.

"Jameon, my man. You made me some big coins." Iroh said smiling.

"I'll give you your money." Kya told him as she sat up.

"What money.' Eon asked.

"Well we had a bet that…well I owe him thirty gold pieces." Kya said then Eon starred at her.

"Yes, I have thirty G's to do what veer I want with." Iroh said so happy wondering how he could use that money to impress Shieon.

"What was the bet?" Eon asked her.

"He bet that I would…fall in love with you before the summer end." Kya said blushing.

"That's crazy the summer didn't even start yet." Iroh said laughing.

"So you do really love me.' Eon whispered.

"Yeah you thought I was just saying that so you would leave me alone." Kya said then smiled seeing that's what he thought. Then she kissed him.

"I do love you." She told him then he smiled.

"So are you two secretly dating, because that is so awesome?" Iroh said.

"If I told you would it still be a secret anymore?" Kya asked. Then Iroh thought about it seeing she actually just answered the question.

"I guess not." He said then she smiled at him.

"I will be collecting my riches later in the evening." Iroh said as he walked out and close the door.

'I told you we wouldn't have to worry about him." Kya told Eon ignored her and stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked standing up to. He looked at her with a confused look on his face. Then he shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing it's just I was in shock for a moment." He lied then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If you say so." She said then kissed him it lasted for a few seconds until Eon sort of jumped and his lips stopped moving.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kya asked then he pushed her away some.

"Yeah, um…how about this you…take your shower and get some rest and I'll be back later and we can go for a swim or something." Eon told her. He said it plainly and he showed no emotion in his face.

"But I want you to stay." Kya told him.

"I know but…" He trailed off and turned his head so she couldn't see him.

"You need you rest." He said then slammed the door as he walked out.

oO0Oo

"I can't believe Master Kei canceled." Cheng said as they walked into his house.

"Well, Kya probably tired him out." Shieon said then they walked in on Jung and some girl kissing.

"Hey, Jung." Cheng said laughing then Jung jumped up.

"Oh, hey Cheng, Shieon." Jung said brushing himself off.

"And who is this." Shieon asked smiling at the girl with was blushing and looking at the ground. Shieon liked Jung in a little brother way he was funny and fun to hang around; she would see him everyday when she was over Cheng's house.

"Oh, this is Sabura we were just about to leave." Jung said quickly then he grabbed Sabura's hand and pulled her off the couch they headed to the door.

"Is this your new girlfriend?" Cheng asked teasingly.

"I wish." Jung whispered as they passed by.

"Where is Embar?" Cheng asked before Jung left.

"Up stairs, packing." Jung told him then left. Then He looked at Shieon with a confused look.

"Packing?" He said then walked up the steps.

"Embar, Embar." Cheng called out then he walked at the end of the hall.

"Embar." He said as he reached the room he opened the door. He saw boxes and chests on the ground then he saw Embar who must have been getting dress because he didn't have a shirt on.

"Where are you going?" Cheng asked making his way in the room trying not to trip over the boxes on the ground.

"I would appreciate it if you knocked before entering." Ember said ignoring him.

"I'd appreciate it if you put a shirt on." Cheng said looking over at Shieon who had her head turned out side of the door." Embar put his shirt on. Not listening to Cheng but because it was time for him to put a shirt on.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Cheng asked Embar then Embar stood up.

"If you must know I have some business to handle outside of the country." Embar said.

"Out side of the country, what kind of business is that?

"Urgent, important, late notice business." Embar said securing the locks on some chests.

"When will you be back?" Cheng asked.

"When I get done." Embar told him in a 'matter of fact' voice.

Cheng didn't know what to say he was speechless.

"You'll tell Seng and Embery for me, and make sure Jung doesn't totally destroy the house.' Embar said then picked up a chest with each hand. Cheng backed up out the door and Shieon went against the wall as Embar made his way out.

"So you can't tell me where you're going and you don't know when you'll be back." Cheng called out as Embar made his way out side.

"Pretty much." He told him coming up stairs to grab another load.

"Can I at least know what country you're going to be in.' Cheng said sarcastically. Then Shieon laughed.

"I thought you would enjoy having the house to yourself." Embar said walking back out with another load then he looked and smiled at Shieon.

"Not really." Cheng told him.

"Well, with Embery over Tai Ming's and Seng over there to, and well Jung is barely here I thought you would love being by yourself with your girlfriend." Embar said taking another load outside, and then Cheng blushed.

"Well if you put it that way." Cheng said as Embar walked back in.

"I knew you would see my side of it." Embar said.

"Actually, I don't see your side at all." Cheng said then Embar came out with a book bag and a black cloak like jacket.

"Treat the lady nice for me, won't you." Embar told Cheng then locked his room door and look over at Shieon.

"You say that as if I don't do that now." Cheng said then put his arm around Shieon.

"No, I say that as if someone could do it better." Embar said then Shieon couldn't help but blush. Embar laughed at her reaction.

"Teenagers." He said then walked down the steps.

"See you whenever.' Cheng said with not much enthusiasm.

"Good bye Shieon." Embar said still laughing then locked and closed the door. Cheng rolled his eyes.

"I think he likes you." Cheng told Shieon.

"You don't have to worry about it." Shieon told him.

"I hope not, Iroh is enough competition." Cheng said smiling then Shieon kissed him.

"Saying he is competition is an insult to yourself." Shieon told him then he starred at her.

"Glad you think so." He told her.

oO0Oo

"Come on Tai." Shu said chasing her around the table.

"No, you registered pedophile." She said jokingly.

"I'm seventeen wow, you're sixteen. If I do the math correctly that's only one year. Anyway you went out with the Prince and he's like three years older than you." Shu said going around the table then she circled around it again.

"That's because he's the _Prince_." Tai Ming said.

"So he's better then me because he a royal.

"Uh…kind of sort of yeah." Tai Ming said jokingly.

"That's fucked up.' He told her.

"You're seventeen in the tenth grade that's not a good look." Tai Ming said as they circled the table again.

"I already told you, I started school late because of my parents." Shu said.

"…So what.' She said not knowing what else to say.

"Just admit you like him and he'll leave you alone." Jong told her from the living room table. The way Shu's house was made was that you could see the living room from the kitchen. The only thing that was there that separated it was a half of a wall which looked like a big window frame. Jong was playing the blocks game with Embery and Embery seemed to be winning. Ling was trying to help him out and Jeng was laughing at how easily his brother got beaten.

"I don't." Tai Ming said not knowing if it was a lie or not then someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Tai Ming said then turned to walk to the door. Then Shu grabbed her from behind.

"Get off me.' Tai Ming said laughing.

"Jeng get that for me." Shu said picking Tai Ming up as she kicked her legs at he air.

"I call next game." Jeng said as he went to the hall way to open the door.

"It's Bay-Bay and Mi-Mi." He said walking back in the living room.

"Y'all started already." Bay-Bay said walking in the living room behind Jeng with Asami.

"Yeah we tried waiting." Jong said trying to concentrate on the game.

"You said y'all would be here by five-thirty. I got irritated at around six fifteen so I started the game, but don't worry its only practice playing with him." Embery said as she sighed and lay back on the couch.

"She isn't lying." Ling reassured them.

"No, use those two and guess between twenty-five and twenty-seven." Ling told him.

"That won't work.' Embery told him.

"Exactly that won't work." Jong told Ling.

"She's your opponent why would you believe what she's saying.' Ling told him then Embery laughed.

"Bay-Bay, get your friend off me." Tai Ming called from the fridge where Shu had her pushed up against.

"Where is that Cam kid at?" Bay-Bay asked ignoring Tai Ming.

"I don't know.' Shu said grabbing Tai Ming's wrist.

"He probably got lost in this maze of a development you have." Asami said carefully putting a bag on the table.

"I doubt he's coming at all." Embery told them.

"Why wouldn't he come he's my best friend." Shu said jokingly as Tai Ming tried to knee him in the groin.

"He probably thinks you're a weirdo, like my first opinion on you." Embery told him then she rolled two blocks which were the size of dice.

"No!" Jong yelled when the blocks landed.

"I win.' Embery said then hoped up off the couch. Tai Ming kneed Shu in his pelvis area she ran and hid behind Embery, as Shu curled up in pain.

"I'm going to get you for that." Shu said with his face red and he was smiling. Tai Ming gripped on to the back of Embery's shirt.

"Stay away from me." Tai Ming said moving Embery to block Shu.

"Can I get to the refrigerator please, if you don't mind?" Embery said then Tai Ming walked backwards to the fridge making sure Shu couldn't get her.

"Yo, Em, guess what I got." Bay-Bay said then he went in to the bag Asami put on the table and pulled out two glass bottles with alcohol in it.

"Where did you get those?" Embery said running over to Bay-Bay who was at the kitchen table. Tai Ming shrieked when Shu ran after her and caught her.

"Double M let me have them; he said it was taking up space when he got a new load of drinks yesterday. He said these weren't selling that good so he just let me have them." Bay-Bay said.

"This game just got interesting." Embery said as she grabbed one of the bottles and Bay-Bay pulled out more.

"Alright then let's start the game." Embery said. Then some one knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Jeng said standing up and walking to the hall again.

"They said you weren't coming." Jeng said then he walked in with Cam.

"Uh-oh CY, on deck. Shu said still holding Tai Ming as Cam walked in the living room.

"This place should really have a map at the entrance. I was riding up and down this block for an hour until I realized it wasn't Sapphire Drive I was actually on Sapphire Road and then I got stuck on Sapphire Alley trying to figure out why every address was in the thousands and I was looking for twenty-nine." Cam said and everyone laughed because they were once stuck in that same situation too.

"Yeah this whole development is a city of its own." Shu said.

"I appreciate you tell me that now." Cam said then sighed then put his bag on the floor.

"So Cam, do you know how to play." Bay-Bay asked.

"Play what?" Cam asked walking over to them rubbing his eyes.

"…Blocks." Bay-Bay said.

"I'm not sure, what are blocks." Cam said then Embery laughed.

"This should be fun." Embery said pulling him up a chair.

oO0Oo

"Come on Prince Simeon, I promised your parents I'd whip you into shape before you get back home." This guy by the name Hania said. In Shyu language that meant 'spirit warrior'. Hania was Junior's mentor, personal trainer, and other things. Mainly Hania job was to physical train Junior to become the ruler of Shyu. Hania was around twenty-five years old but he did take his job seriously.

"Was this technique a requirement?" Junior asked wiping sweat of his head. They were in a forest that was part of Shyu territory but was far away from the mainland. The technique Hania was trying to teach Junior was, Junior had to take metal and make it sand first he would do it while holding the metal next he would do it from a far distance then soon that would work on bigger things made from metal the goal was at the end he would be able to turn an entire ship into dust.

"If you want to beat this Takeshians you better make it a priority." Hania said then the metal crumbled up in Junior's hand again.

"I just turned an entire two story building made from rock into sand, so can I please have a break." Junior whined.

"No!" Hania yelled at him.

"The reason I do this right after you master that is so you will remember how you did that." Hania told him.

"Turning rock into sand is nothing like turning metal into dust." Junior told him and rolled his eyes. Then Hania walked up to him from his spot on a tree.

"You went to the Fire Nation and got soft, huh. Listen to what you just said." Hania told Junior in a threatening voice.

"What about it?" Junior asked thinking what he said was true.

'Think, Prince Simeon, you did learn about this in school you just never actually did it." Hania said then Junior starred at him with a confused look.

"What is the life cycle?" Hania asked sighing.

"Sand into rock, rock into metal, metal into useful products." Junior said messaging his forehead.

"Yes, yes that's why sand is one of the most important resources that our people have to profit off. Outsiders take sand for granted all the time, not knowing it will grow up to be the most important thing in their lives." Hania said quickly as if were a studied speech.

"Yes, yes I know." Junior told him rolling his eyes. Then Hania gripped his shirt and pulled him close.

"Then tell me why I just told you that." Hania said in that threatening voice again.

"Basically you're saying if rocks can turn into metal, then metal can turn back into rock and then sand and so forth.' Junior said.

"There is no so forth, that's it. If you can turn it into rock you can turn it into sand." Hania explained then he pushed Junior letting go off his grip on him.

"Now try it _again_!" Hania yelled at Junior then Junior picked up the piece of metal and gripped it in his hand.

"Shyu told me you've been having girl problems lately." Hania said as Junior concentrated.

"The girls are the _problem_." Junior corrected him.

"You know how Fire Nation women are, they're stubborn." Hania said.

"You have a nerve to talk your married to a Hygashian." Junior said closing his eyes to concentrate harder.

"Well I'm an earth bender my stubbornness out weighs her because it's in my blood." Hania told him walking in circles around Junior.

"So what's the problem?" Junior asked.

"Nothing I would just think you would want an _outsider_ of your own _race_." Hania said as if he was disgusted.

"I can't help it." Junior told him between his teeth.

"Of course you can't, I'm just saying that Hygashi will be please with himself that all of his grandchildren lovers will be half fire bender." Hania said then Junior was quiet and let Hania keep talking.

"Three of them will be half water, and only one half earth, and the other..." Then Hania stopped and chuckled.

"A pure blood." Hania said.

"So what…you're saying the only kind of women I can get is one of our kinds." Junior said breaking his concentration.

"You can take that information personal if you want to." Hania told him smiling.

"Anyway, my grandfather only has three grandchildren.' Junior corrected him.

"It's a shame it really is." Hania said shaking his head.

"What's a shame?" Junior said feeling offended even though Hania didn't say anything in direct to him.

"You can only see the future the spirits want you to see, if only you could see everything, you will know what I'm talking about. Your father tells me not to blame myself because I can't train you in that because I don't personally have that gift." Hania said.

"My father knows nothing of what I'm capable of." Junior yelled at him with his eyes turning dark.

"Your father knows more than me because he predicted you wouldn't be able to handle this technique and obviously he was correct." Hania said smiling.

"My father never had faith in me. He never will so what he says doesn't affect me!" Junior yelled at him.

"So you still cry when daddy talks about you to other people." Hania said seeing Junior was getting mad and junior did use to cry when his dad insulted him to other people.

"You don't know what it's like…everyday I try harder and harder to please him and then I give up because, obviously, it doesn't work. I tell myself to just leave it alone because nothing would please him, but everyday I try again because I…I just want him to...to." Junior yelled Hania.

"You want him to fear you like he fears Eon." Hania said for him.

"No, no I don't I want him to give me the time of day like he gives Eon." Junior admitted.

"Your brother is going through something right now that he needs all type of support through. So you can't get yourself sent away during this time, over a _woman,_ because your little brother needs you." Hania told him.

"No, he doesn't, Eon has everything, he has a girl who loves him, parents who care, and the destiny of a hero." Junior said and his frustration was over powering him.

"You're a very confused man." Hania told him.

"I'm not confused I'm stupid, stupid to think a Hygashian could feel any kind of emotion for anyone that's not their kind." Junior said then Hania shook his head.

"The Hygashi him self is the reason the Takeshians is at battle with everyone, at least when I fall in love with a woman I won't start a war." Junior said.

"Do not speak badly of Hygashi." Hania told him.

"Why not." Junior said.

"Because that is also the reason this war started." Hania said.

"You want to know Hania, some time I think…I think you like to make me mad on purpose." Junior said.

"I do." Hania admitted.

"Why?' Junior asked calming down.

"Look." Hania said pointing at Junior's hand. Junior looked at the ground and two-thirds of the piece of metal was on it and the other third was crunched up in his hand it was crunched up gravel that looks like sand but wasn't it yet.

"Do it again but this time try not getting too angry, you wont be able to work up your nerve every time a ship is launching fireballs at you, you wont be able to think about how much you _think_ your father hates you.

"Whatever." Junior said rolling his eyes. Then Hania started heading out.

"Where are you going?" Junior asked going over to pick up some scrap metal Lord Shyu provided for his training.

"It's dinner time and I'm starving." Hania said.

"Oh." Junior said because he knew Hania rule was that Junior couldn't eat until he showed effort to training.

"Fucking ass hole got me worked up about nothing." Junior said holding the metal in his hands.

oO0Oo

"So I was thinking for dinner I can have food sent up here." Iroh told Jia as they lay, naked, under the covers of his mater sized bed.

"That sounds good." Jia told him as she rested her head on his chest.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked her hearing something wrong in her voice.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Jia said then sat up and put her forearm on him to keep himself up.

"'Bout what?" Iroh asked then put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You, me, our time together…Shieon." She said.

"Here we go again." Iroh said then he sighed and sat up.

"Listen, Iroh I don't want to argue with you about if you love her or not because I already know you do…

"But I…

"Listen." She told him before he could lie and deny it.

"All I want to know is if she loves you." Jia said then Iroh starred at her.

'I don't know.' Iroh told her truthfully.

"Iroh." Jia started, thinking he wasn't telling the truth.

"No, no seriously I'm not lying this time." He said quickly but it was a little too quickly because he realized he just sort of told her he was lying last time.

"Listen Iroh I don't want to take this too far with you. You're a Prince and she's a daughter of a nobleman, I can't get mad if you two end up together at the end. I just want you to leave me before you cheat on me." Jia told him.

"We already had this discussion." Iroh told her rolling his eyes.

"I know but I just want to make sure it goes through your thick skull." Jia told him smiling then kissed him.

"Can I ask you something?" Iroh said starring at her in the eyes.

"Yeah what?" She said.

"Why do you think she's better than you?" Iroh asked.

'I don't."Jia said with an insulted look.

"But you said…

"I meant she's better _for you_ than I am." Jia told him.

"Yeah, well why do you think that?" Iroh asked.

"Because I'm a healer and she's a daughter of a nobleman." Jia said not understand why he didn't understand.

"Well my dad gave up a daughter of a nobleman for a healer." Iroh said.

"Not really, if you think about it because your grandfather is the head chief of the Southern Water Tribe making your mom a Princess and your dad...

"Okay, okay I get your point." Iroh said stopping her because she didn't have to tell him the history of _his_ family.

"I'm going to get dress." Jia said then got up and pulled and wrapped one of the blankets around her as she gathered her clothes off the floor.

"Why?" Iroh asked putting his boxers on before he got up.

'Because, I can't stay here all night." Jia told him going into his bathroom.

"Yes, you can I'll just tell my dad I need more healing." Iroh said as he looked around for his pants. He had told his dad that he was having chest pains again after the fight. Iroh found his pants and put them on.

"Iroh." He heard someone all from outside.

'Oh shit its Kya." Iroh said in a whisper to himself then he looked around his room. He threw his robes in the closet laundry hamper and kicked his boots to the side of the bed. He was about to open the door but then he realized the smell. He snapped his fingers and a flame appeared above his thumb like a lighter. He threw the flame at a near by plant. Then Kya knocked on the door again.

"Wait a minute." Iroh said as if he was in pain. Then Jia walked out with a pot of water. Iroh bended some of the water out of the pot to put out the fire. He put what was left of the water in the pot then quickly moved his hands in the air to bend the steam away so now the smell of the plant swam around in the air.

"Iroh." Kya yelled then he opened the door.

"What?" He said as he opened the door. Kya walked in then stop when she saw Jia she starred at the pot in Jia's hand and figured she was there to heal Iroh she starred at Jia for a minute then Jia starred at the ground feeling awkward.

"Can you give me a few minutes with my brother?" Kya ask Jia with not much emotion in her voice.

"Of course Princess." Jia said then put the pot on the ground and walked out. Iroh shut the door behind her.

"I could kill you." Kya yelled at him.

'I'm not going to tell anyone." Iroh assured her.

"I'm not talking about that because I know you know better than to do that." Kya told him.

"Then what are you talking about?" Iroh asked.

"You're sleeping with her." Kya more of told than asked him. He didn't say anything.

'Do you think daddy is playing with you he is serious about making you get married?" Kya yelled at Iroh.

"So he told you." Iroh said rolling his eyes.

'Yeah he wanted me to make sure you don't do anything _stupid_. He said you don't believe it's not in his control if you are forced to get married or not." Kya said.

"So if it were you would you believe him?" Iroh asked her.

"No, honestly I wouldn't, because that's not something I would _want_ to believe." Kya told him then he sat down.

"So what did you come in here for?" Iroh asked her rolling his eyes.

"I came in here to check on you. Daddy told me he wanted to make sure you wasn't hitting on your nurse when he told me who she was I ran up here as fast as I could." Kya told him.

'Listen; don't worry about me you have your own problems to worry about." Iroh told her.

"That's the thing you are the main problem I got to worry about. I'm not going to put my relation ship with Jameon in front of you. You're my little brother and I want to make sure…I want to make sure." Then Kya stopped and Iroh smiled.

"Listen, I'm trying to tell you I'm going to be fine. What ever happens to me I deserve it." Iroh said but Kya felt that he seemed too happy.

"You have something up your selves Iroh Hakoda Agni the second and you really need to let me in on it." Kya told him.

'It wouldn't be as secret if I did." Iroh told her remembering what she told him earlier. Then she got up.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Kya told him the headed for the door.

"Excuse me Kya Ursa Agni." Iroh said then Kya tossed him a sack of coins.

"You earned it." Kya said smiling closing the door.

oO0Oo

"Okay so if you use two dice your guess has a three number range if you use three a six number and so on. If your guess is right then that's your point if it's wrong you give me one of you points." Embery explained.

"I've played this before but I don't play it as a game I use it as a studying method." Cam said.

Then Embery narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why did you make me explain then?" Embery asked him

"The way you explained it in the beginning confused me." Cam told her then she flared her nose because she was getting irritated.

"So you know how to play." Shu said.

"Yeah it's basically nothing but logic." Cam told him.

"Okay then." Bay-Bay said and got up.

"Let's make this more interesting." He said pulling out a bottle of alcohol from his bag.

"CY, you drink." Shu asked.

'I drink today." Cam said then Jong laughed, Cam pulled off his sweat jacket. Then Asami elbowed Embery as they looked at Cam muscular arms he pulled his long sleeved shirt up to his elbows and his fore arm looked muscular too.

'You're blushing." Tai Ming whispered in Embery's ear.

"So now what are the rules?" Cam asked and she could never get over how sexy his accent sounded.

"Um…yeah, if you guess right the other person has to drink if you get it wrong you have to drink one for the other person and one for you." Emery said.

"Easy enough." Cam said then Shu passed them both a cup.

"I'll pour." Shu said.

"And I'm score keeper." Jong told them

"You can go first." Embery told him. Then he scattered around for some blocks. The blocks were different then dice because instead of the dots they had the actual number on it. He picked up the block on each side it had a number between fifteen and twenty. Then he picked up another one with the numbers two to seven on it. He did some quick math in his head.

"Add, eighteen to twenty." Cam said then he rolled the dice at the same time. The first one landed on sixteen the second on three.

"Sixteen plus three equals nineteen. One point Cam." Jong said then Embery gave her cup to Shu.

"Beginners luck." Embery said rolling her eyes at Cam then Cam smiled. She took the cup and drunk some then she started coughing.

"What the fuck-is this?" She asked between a cough.

"I said it would be interesting." Bay-Bay said laughing.

'Oh so you think it's funny I could have fucking died because you didn't want to whisper in my ear this shit was spicy." Embery then Shu started to laugh as she took the last gulp.

"Shhh-it." She said grabbing at her neck. Then she started laughing too.

"Double M gave you some unleaded stuff." Embery said looking over for some blocks.

"I never tasted anything like that in my life." Embery said looking at the three blocks she grabbed. One of them was five to ten, the other twenty-two to twenty-seven and the other nine to fourteen.

"Subtract um negative two to three." Embery said then rolled the dice. The first landed on nine, the second on twenty-four, and the third on fourteen.

"Twenty-four minus fourteen equals ten. Ten minus nine equals one. One point for Embery." Jong said, he had gone and found paper and a quill like utensil to keep the score.

"Here you go." Shu said handing Cam his cup. Cam took it before he drunk he smelled it.

"Scared." Embery said smiling then he looked at her smiling still concentrating on the smell.

"Sunset." He said then took another sniff.

"It expired two weeks ago." Cam told who ever was listening. He took a last sniff the gulped the whole thing down Embery looked at him waiting for a reaction but it never came once he started to search for block.

"He's a fucking beast." Shu said just as surprised at Embery but also when he looked at the bottle it was sunset and the expiration date was about two weeks ago. Embery starred at him she had a smile on her face because she was impressed.

'I thought alcohol get stale not expire." Asami said.

"Naw, that shit right there _expired_." Embery said pointing at the bottle.

"Add, seventy-three to seventy-eight." He said then he rolled two dice one landed on sixty-two the other on eleven.

"Damn." Embery said smiling as Shu poured her some more.

"Damn, CY might be your match." Jong told Embery.

"We'll see about that." Embery said drinking out the cup again then she kept hoping up and down. Cam chuckled a little.

"One thing for sure two things for certain, I won't be drinking that again." Embery told him seeing he was laughing.

"We'll see about that." Cam said then Tai Ming laughed

'This shit just got serious." Tai Ming said.

oO0Oo

"Explain to me why I'm in pain again." Eon told the Demon.

"Before, you were in pain away from her because she said she didn't love you. Now…" The Demon said then stopped from his laughter.

"Now, you're in pain near her because she admitted to you she loves you." He said.

Then Eon thought back to when the pain started. Kya had told Eon that she and Iroh had a bet and since Iroh won that bet, that meant Kya loved him.

"What can I do to stop this pain?" Eon asked.

"Nothing." The Demon told him in a happy voice.

"What do you mean nothing?" Eon yelled furiously.

"The pain will go away with in time just like before. It's nothing you can do now to stop it. But…

"But what." Eon asked.

"There is something you can do to prevent it from happening _again_." The Demon told him but Eon knew from the tone of his voice it wasn't good.

"Well aren't you going to ask what?" The demon asked him.

"Don't play with me." Eon told him.

"You have to learn to be…selfish. As easy as that is you Eons always have trouble doing it." The Demon said.

"What do you mean?" Eon asked.

"You show you feelings to this mortal woman because you know it will make _her_ feel better.

"How is that selfish?" Eon asked cutting him off.

"Because you know if she's in a good mood then you have nothing to worry about and you two can have peace." Then demon said then Eon was quiet.

"The first time you had this pain it was because you were trying to make her understand you so you can have _peace_ with each other and ended up telling you she hated you. By her doing that she showed you strong feelings, probably not the type of strong feelings you wanted but still strong feelings. Now your feeling this pain because she said she loved you _and_ in front of another immortal, you had to be the happiest thing a live when that happened." The demon explained.

"So where does me being selfish come in at?' Eon asked.

"If you don't show strong feelings to her she won't show strong feelings to you." The demon said.

"But that isn't fair I went through all this pain, this transformation, and killing Takeshians these past two months so that I could have peace with her so now you want me to ruin it and let it go." Eon asked the Demon.

"Precisely." The Demon said and it sounded like he had a smirk on his face.

"That's not being selfish, that's being a fucking idiot!' Eon yelled as if the demon should know that.

"Trust me; she'll think your being selfish." The Demon said laughing. Eon huffed and puffed he didn't see any use at yelling at the Demon anymore.

"When will this pain stop?" Eon asked.

"Give it a week if you want to do it the hard way.' The Demon said.

"Why the hell would I want to do it the hard way?' Eon asked. Then the Demon sighed.

"You naïve boy. The hard way would be not killing people, which you favor for some reason. The easy way will be killing." The Demon said.

"I'll take my chances." Eon said.

"Yeah you will because with this pain in your body once you feel it you'll transform right on the spot, no hesitation. But, if you kill, which will _tame_ you transformation, which I told you before, you'll be able to control yourself." The Demon said then Eon took that into consideration.

"Either way it will take a week, wouldn't it." Eon asked.

"That is true.

Eon sighed and thought about it again.

'Are any Takeshians around?" Eon asked because his conscience wouldn't mind if he killed them.

"Yes…but they are leaving tomorrow morning, they want to plan future attacks at their own home." The Demon said.

"The Takeshian Temple." Eon said knowing where they are going then the black went away and his eyes popped open. He was sitting in the window frame of his room.

"So I can kill any thing and it would tame me.' Eon said.

"Any mortal thing." He heard a faint voice tell him.

"If something is immortal I can't kill it, now can I." Eon said sarcastically. Then he heard the laugh of the Demon disappear.

He jumped out of the window and landed on the ground hearing the earth crack beneath him. He pulled off his shirt trying not to get tangled in his growing hair. He knew better by now to fully transform with his shirt off because for some reason his body heat decided to come out from his upper body. That process would burn his shirt to a crisp. His pants didn't catch on fire because the spirits were smart; they wanted to keep his leg joints warm as he ran. But for some reason even though his body heat went away, he still felt hot.

He looked up at the sky to see the sun that was now setting. He whispered something to himself in his own language which translated, 'Agni I do this only for your descendant'. He shook his head then looked at the ground; he stared at the castle for a moment he thought about Kya.

"_Why can't I sleep?"_ He heard Kya's distance voice then he disappeared from the backyard and was making his way thru the forest dodging trees that was in his way. He felt the small sting to his nose and he knew he was getting close to his destination. He slowed down as he started to reach a clearing in the forest he heard the rustling of leaves and grass. Then he stepped out into the clearing. Three it was, a six-foot fully grown saber tooth mouse-lion.

"This is an immortal thing." He told himself then started to approach the huge beast.

* * *

If I was to tell you guys what 'The Last Airbender' stuff went down this week it would be the size of an entire new chapter. So, if you're as dedicated to the movie as I am you would know what went down already. And just for you guys knowledge I am now a Noah Ringer fan girl lol.

I'm not promising anything about the next chapter yet so when it comes out will be a surprise to you _and_ me.

P.S. Remember to RRRSM

Peace,

4everZutara


	32. Chapter 22: Swim Team part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

_Swim Team_

"I was hoping it would rain last night." Shu said as he and Cam walked in the cafeteria.

"I know because Embery and I didn't finish our game until three in the morning but good thing they serve breakfast because _we_ wouldn't have time to eat anything." Cam told Shu.

"I know." Shu agreed as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are they at anyway?" Cam asked.

"In the bathroom putting their _makeup_ on." Shu said as they got in line.

"Oh." Cam said.

"So, Cy." Shu said still with his eyes half closed.

"Yeah.' Cam asked looking at him.

"What's your background?" Shu asked starring at him.

"What do you mean by background, like my parents or race?" Cam asked.

"It doesn't…matter." Shu said yawning again.

'Well my father was a General my mom was a nobleman's daughter and I had an older sister." Cam told him looking around in the cafeteria as they walk with the moving line.

"_Had_." Shu repeated knowing what that meant.

"Yeah, my parents were killed about five years ago and my sister died three days after them." Cam said then Shu saw Cam's jaw bone poke out his cheek.

"What happened to your sister?" Shu asked. Then Cam sighed.

"No one knows except me…and I don't really like talking about it." Cam told Shu then Shu nodded his head.

"What about you?" Cam asked as they picked up plates and started to scoop food on them.

"Oh well my mother…was killed, so they say." Shu started.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked.

"Okay so what my grandparents told me was, my mom was sixteen when she was raped and she was seventeen when she had me. I was in a day care center or something while my mom was at school and one day she didn't show up. Come to find out someone burnt down our house and they couldn't find anything but…my mom's necklace." Shu said. Then Cam watched him as they kept going.

"The necklace looked like this." Shu said then pulled out a silver chain that had a sun on the bottom.

"So you don't think she was…killed in the fire." Cam asked.

"No, at first I did but then when I asked them could I have her necklace they said it was stolen a week after her funeral.' Shu said.

'Oh, so you think your mother _faked_ her death." Cam said then they started walking around looking for a table after they got their food.

"Yeah kind of, just think about it though, she was held back a grade because they don't allow pregnant students in the academy, she was raped by a man she probably didn't know. Then she had to juggle a one year old, a job, and going to school. I think she must have been too much of a nice person to leave her kid on the side of the road, so faking her death was the easy way out." Shu said and he was laughing a little but Cam just looked at him.

"Oh well I guess if you look at it that way." Cam said thinking about it.

"So you don't know your dad." Cam asked.

"Nope, as far as I care I'm a bastard child." Shu said then he laughed again and Cam smiled and shook his head at the fact Shu could find humor in a situation like that.

"So no siblings." Cam asked.

'Not that I know of." Shu told him putting some bacon and eggs between two pieces of toast.

"There they go." They heard Embery say.

"I like how y'all decided to go get y'all plates and not wait for us." Embery said as she sat down.

"Oh well, we were talking and we just…_did_." Cam said.

"You should walk me up there." Tai Ming told Shu then he looked at her and she smiled at him.

"Sure." He said then sighed.

"Why not." He told her then got up.

"So what were you two talking about?" Embery asked Cam.

"Oh, um nothing really just he wanted a background check on me. So we talked about each other parents and stuff." Cam told her.

"Oh." Embery said then nodded her head. Then she looked at his plate which was filled with different types of mini muffins.

"So, you're not hungry?" Cam asked her noticing she was starring.

"Not really, I got some what of a hang over from drinking last night and…I threw-up in the bathroom.

"That was valuable information." Cam said sarcastically as he smiled.

"I know good thing Asami keep mouthwash in her locker." Embery told him.

"Yeah good thing can't have you walking around with barf-breath." Cam said then grabbed a grape from a bowl on the table and tossed a grape in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Impressive." Embery said then he pushed the bowl over to her.

"Go a head give it a try." Cam said then got out of his seat.

"You want me to catch it in my mouth?" Embery asked him with a confused look.

"No, I want you to throw it and I'm going to catch it in my mouth." Cam said as he backed up some.

"O-kay." She said then popped a grape of the vine. She starred at him for a minute.

'What?" He asked.

"So you're going to catch it." Embery said not sure as what was going on.

"Yeah." He told her. Then she swung one of her legs over the bench like chair and tossed a grape in the air and he moved his head over some and caught it.

'Okay." Embery said then got off the bench. She popped some more grapes and threw three of them one after another. He jumped up for one he had to swing his head over for the second because it came right after the first, and then he bent down a little for the last one." Embery laughed as he got a little applause.

"Thank you, thank you." He said then walked up to Embery.

'_That's_ impressive." She told him.

"Hey, Cam." They heard someone say then they turned around and it was Sabura.

"Oh, hey…Sabura." He said almost forgetting her name. Then she walked away.

"So you got groupies now." Embery said loud enough so Sabura could hear then she turned her head and rolled her eyes at Embery as she kept walking with her little crowd.

'What's the problem with you two?" Cam asked.

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to know." Embery told him and Cam figured he should leave it alone.

"Friday." Jong said walking over to Embery with his plate of food and Ling's then they sat down.

"Monday." Embery said then Jong looked at her with a confused look.

"I thought we were shouting out random days of the week." Embery told him.

"Tuesday." Cam said joining in the game.

"No, I meant next Friday is when the game is. Coach just told me he talked to the other school and that's the date they picked because they have to play another school next Wednesday." Jong said.

"Y'all still playing Sozin High?" Embery asked.

"Yup." He told her.

"We play them this Sunday I think." Embery said then she looked at Ling for reassurance.

"Yeah.' Ling told her.

"And the volleyball team's play against that school…Saturday for the boys and girls." Embery said remembering.

"What order are they going to put with the games when the swim teams start?" Cam asked.

"About that." Jong said after he drunk some water.

"Coach said that it's no need to put the try outs on the same day because he looked at all the gym classes and picked about five or six people he wanted to take a look at. So he said only those people can tryout so that the others won't waste our time." Jong told her.

"That's good then, because y'all don't have time to waste." Embery told him eating a grape.

'Yeah just ignore my question all together." Cam said throwing another grape in his mouth.

"Sorry Cam, alright, we don't _know_ how they are going to schedule the games." Embery said flaring her nose.

"Why are you getting smart, I just asked you a simple question it was no need for you to get an attitude?" Cam said in a plain voice.

"I wasn't getting an attitude." Embery told him with an attitude because she hate when people said she hade `and attitude when she didn't.

"Yes you were the base in your voice made me feel as though you were angry because I asked a question.

"I wasn't intending to…

"I don't care what you intended _to_ do I'm just saying it sounded like…

"Who are you talking too?" She asked smiling because no one really argued back at her like that.

"See there you go again with the yelling." Cam said.

'I'm not yelling." Embery yelled.

"Are you okay, are _you_ okay." Cam asked her not knowing why she was getting mad.

"Are _you okay_?" Embery asked him in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"No seriously do you need someone to talk to, because I would be more then happy to talk to you and help you out with your problem, but don't show me attitude because you're going through something.' Cam told her then shock his head. He wasn't really seriously arguing he was being sarcastic just to make her mad.

"I'm not showing you attitude, and I'm not going through anything." Embery told him annoyed.

"Okay Embery." Cam said in a serious voice seeing she didn't understand his sarcasm.

"Anyway, thank you for answering my question. You see I'm going to be the adult here because obviously you can't." Cam told her then ate another grape.

"What is so funny?' Embery asked Jong who had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Cam is funny as shit." Jong said as he laughed.

"You saw how she was getting an attitude with me right, as if I did something to her _personally_." Cam said then shook his head. Then Embery grabbed the back of his neck.

"Little boy keep talking shit and watch I tag you in the mouth." She said then squeezed his neck and Cam started laughing.

'Stop that tickle." He said grabbing her hand. Then they heard Shu and Tai Ming laughing.

'I just spotted the new swim team." Shu said sitting down with Tai Ming. They turned around and looked at the direction Shu was looking at. They saw a table with some familiar people. Saburo, Saburo, Jung, and Satoshi.

"Yikes." Jong said taking a bite of bacon.

'It's not hard to guess what positions they are going to take." Embery said.

"Satoshi will be boy's captain, Jung will be co-captain, and Sabura will be girl's captain." Tai Ming added.

"I agree." Shu said.

"Of course you do." Embery said with a smile.

"What is that suppose to mean." Shu asked Embery with a smile too.

"Don't let him get Cam on you." Jong said. Then Ling laughed.

"What, what happened?" Shu asked.

"Nothing." Embery lied.

"What happened, CY?" Shu asked but Cam was looking at something else.

They all looked in the direction he was looking. It seemed to them he was looking at Sabura but he was really looking at Satoshi who was sitting next to Sabura.

'It seems like CY found an interest over there." Jong said then Cam turned around to see Embery staring at him.

"What?" He asked then Embery rolled her eyes at him and got out of her seat.

"What?" Cam asked Shu but he started laughing and got up too.

"Come on Cam." Jong said as the rest of the table got up.

"I have to teach you Embery 101." He said then Ling laughed again. Cam popped a few more grapes off the stem and got up too. He looked back at the table the potential swim team was sitting then turned back around when Jong grabbed him.

oO0Oo

_Kya I'm sorry I left in a rush its just that my mom was keeping watch over me so she wanted to know where I was at, at all times and she had a check in point for me and I was late so she made me go home and that night when I tried to sneak out to come see you she caught me, but don't worry about it she doesn't know anything. So now I'm grounded I probably be stuck in the house for a week but I'll send you letters to the palace but personal ones like this I'll send with Shieon so I hope you can still stay focus with training until I get back and I'll be training and studying for my test while I'm here. So until the next letter, which should be coming soon, remember that I love you and always will_

_Yours and only Yours,_

_Eon_

Kya read this letter every other minute since she got it last night.

"So, Kya have you talked to Master Kei yet? Zuko asked.

"No I didn't, _should_ I have talked to him. Kya asked still looking at the letter.

"Well in my opinion yes, considering he just appointed you a Master." Zuko said in a more calm voice then Kya had.

"Huh." Kya said then looked back at the paper. Iroh looked down the length of the dining table that was filled with all different types of breakfast pastries juices, teas meats and other assorted fruits.

"It seems that someone doesn't like being a _Master_." Iroh said looking at Kya

"Kya is there something wrong? Katara asked her daughter.

"No, mother nothing at all." Kya said then Iroh laughed.

"Are you questioning Master Kei's judgment?" Zuko asked with an eyebrow raised.

"_I'm_ not questioning it." Kya said stating someone else was, but she was still looking at the letter then Iroh looked back up and down the table.

"Kya what is that you're reading." Katara asked.

"A letter." Kya said with an attitude.

"From who, you've been reading it all day." Zuko asked. Then Kya put the letter down to take a drink of orange juice.

"Jameon Hygashi." Kya said then Iroh's eyes widen because he couldn't believe she told them.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately." Katara said then Kya and Iroh laughed. Iroh whispered something and Kya laughed more.

"So what have you two been doing in your spare time?" Zuko asked.

"Going over training plans, he's been helping me train for my test and I've been helping him with his." Kya said changing her tone to a more serious one.

"I'm pretty sure the both of you have been taking this seriously. Zuko told her.

"Yes…we have." Kya said not eve remembering the last time they talked about Cam and Embery.

"But I'm pretty sure with the both of you being teenagers that's no all you do together, you guys spend practically the entire day together you must do something else than go over plans." Zuko told her

"…Like you said dad, we take this _very_ seriously." Kya said taking a sip of juice again.

"Kya, can I ask you something serious." Zuko said.

"Of course." Kya said in a less convincing tone

"From what I know you never been in a romantic relationship with anyone." Zuko said and Iroh face went stiff and Kya tried not to blush.

"And as I see you seem to not to have any romantic feelings towards Jameon." Zuko said.

"Dad, if you can't see it you need glasses better yet microscopes." Iroh told him.

'_Are_ you two having romantic relations? Zuko asked then it was quiet.

"You two would be a very cute couple." Katara stated.

"Well everyone has their own opinion. Kya told her.

"So you feel no romantic feelings towards him. Katara asked then it was quiet again and Kya sighed

"I'm not going to lie and say I haven't notice how attractive he is and I have become fond of his presence lately and that may have the potential to lead to some type of affectionate feelings." Kya started.

"You're trying to stall from answering the question by using big words." Iroh whispered.

"Is it working?" Kya asked then Iroh shock his head.

"So you find him attractive." Katara stated.

"Mom, _you_ find him attractive." Kya said trying to prove how much her finding him attractive meant.

"But would you consider dating him." Zuko asked.

"Dad that's more of a personal not serious question." Kya told them with her nose flared. Then they heard someone clear their throat.

"Yes." Zuko said to the servant in the door frame.

"I apologize for disturbing your meal my lord, but a _private_ messenger has arrived with a letter for the Princess." The servant said.

"May I be excused?" Kya asked blushing noticing that wasn't the perfect timing to get a letter from Eon.

"Of course." Zuko said with a smirk.

"So, Prince Iroh." Zuko said with a sigh. Then Iroh started laughing.

"Listen, my relationship status is to be continued and with the grief I'm getting from you I doubt it's going to change." Iroh told Zuko.

"Is that right." Katara asked starring at Zuko.

"He's lying.' Zuko said.

"He's right I am." Iroh said laughing again.

"You're one strange person." Zuko told Iroh not understanding why he would lie and admit to it.

"Listen, I am romantically involved with a girl right now but I'm not in love with her nor will I ever be, so sue me for being a teenage boy with hormones." Iroh told them as he took a bite of a pineapple slice.

"At least he tells us everything." Zuko told Katara.

"Iroh." Kya said walking in with a letter in her hand.

"What." Iroh said.

"Shieon said 'hi'." Kya told him then Iroh leaped out of his chair crawled under the table and ran to the door.

"Excuse my absence." Iroh managed to get out as he ran out the door. Then Kya laughed.

"She didn't really say…

"Nope." Kya said before Katara could get it out.

"You wanted kids." Zuko told Katara.

"You were required to have them." Katara told Zuko.

"You prayed for twins." He told her.

"You were up for a second round." Katara whispered to him in a sexy voice.

"We can continue this discussion in my headquarters." Zuko told her trying to keep his royal mask.

"Or mine." She said excusing herself.

"Okay, while you two go on and do what ever you are going to do I'm officially calling this the end of breakfast. Good bye my Lord and Lady." Kya said bowing to her parents and left the dining hall to finish reading what seemed to be a very inappropriate letter.

oO0Oo

"_How's life in the Fire Nation." Junior asked Eon as he put a spoon full of cereal Hania gave him in his mouth._

"_Heated." Eon said jokingly as he was hung from a tree by his legs and lifted up a boulder with his hands as he did sit-ups._

'_Sounds hot." Junior told him._

"_It is." Eon assured him._

'_Have you seen…Seng or Zheng lately?" Junior asked Eon._

'_Seng moved on so I hear and Zheng has been doing her job and obviously don't notice you're gone or either don't care." Eon told him._

"_What make you say that?" Junior asked._

"_One because Seng has a new boyfriend and two because Zheng is happily walking around the palace being the servant she is supposed to be." Eon told him in a matter of fact voice._

"_Is that right?" Junior asked._

'_Yup." Eon told him._

"_I guess I don't have the same affect on the ladies as you do little brother." Junior said laughing._

"_Don't get too upset, the after affect of it all isn't worth it if you're not in love." Eon assured him._

"_You would know." Junior told him then Eon laughed._

"_Yeah I would." Eon told him. _Then it was an awkward silence.

"_So…when will you be back?" Eon asked then Junior sighed._

"_Whenever dad tells Hania he wants me back, I guess."Junior told him in an irritated voice._

"_Really." Eon said not knowing when that would be._

"_So, how have mom and dad been?" Junior asked._

"_Arguing like usual." Eon said._

"_Still about you." Junior asked with a smirk._

"_No, it surpassed me last week they were arguing about what time the house maid should come and whether or not she'll be comfortable with us in the house. Then they argued about how dad didn't say goodbye when he left to go to the palace even though mom was going there right after breakfast. And don't you know they argued about if they should get a family horse or one for everyone. So they decided to get one for everyone and now the argument is how they should build the stable. Should it be made from wood or from metal, should we build it as a family or should we get someone else to build it, what color should it be?" Eon said repeating what he heard over the past week._

"_Oh and don't forget moms favorite line." Eon said._

"_I'm sending a letter to your father." Eon and Junior said at the same time mimicking their mother's voice._

"_I had a vision about that." Junior said laughing a little._

"_That was the only thing that made since to me all week." Junior admitted. Then it was an awkward silence again._

"_Did Lord Shyu get the letter I sent?"Eon asked._

"_Yeah, he did. He wanted to thank you for the heads up, he was grateful you told him before they actually moved considering the Takeshian Temple is closes to the village." Junior told Eon._

"_Tell him it's no problem, I just can't wait until it's over with." Eon said then he steered the thoughts of his transformation and The Demon Realm away so Junior wouldn't see them._

"_I suggested we just all come together and wipe the Takeshian race off this earth." Junior said._

"_That wouldn't help they are saying it's our fault for letting Sozin destroy the Nomads and if we kill them it would be our fault for destroying air benders period and spirits knows what would happen to the world if all air benders were dead." Eon explained._

"_We can only imagine what could happen. It wasn't that bad when the Avatar was in hiding, if you don't count the war that started, but the only reason the world was in balance was because that at least some air benders were still alive." Junior said._

"_It angers me that thanks to the Fire Nation it's only one Airbender _human_ left and I guess we can count his children even though they are half Earth benders." Eon said trying to start up a conversation._

"_Uh…well, I'll talk to you later tell Shieon I said 'hey' and tell mom and dad too for me." Junior said._

"_More training?" Eon asked._

"_More training." Junior stated then tuned out._

Eon jumped down off the branch still with the boulder in his hands. He started thinking about the Takeshians attacking Kya, which triggered his anger so he could transform. He opened his eyes and he could see more clear even though his eyes were black. He already didn't have a shirt on but he still smelt something burning. He figured it was his hair that was now growing down his back.

Then he looked at the boulder. He put his hand on the tip of it and press with his fingers and watched as the boulder crumbled. He didn't know why he liked doing that, he guessed it was for fun or to show him how strong he really was. He watched his hand as he grabbed chunk after chunk of boulder to see how he was doing it, but nothing explained it. He stopped when the boulder was at his waist then he looked I front of him.

He found a nice small clearing at the opposite edge of the forest from where the Fire Nation cities started. He was standing in the middle of flattened grass in a circular form. It was trees outlining the circle except in the front where he was looking. He was looking into the water, the water that would never stop the water that led to Bai Sing Se. The water that led to the Water Tribes, the water that led to his brother, the water that led to the Takeshians. The water which name was a perfect fit.

"The Sea of Battles." Eon said to himself. Battles were fought there, battles were won there lost there, and more battles will be there.

oO0Oo

"So y'all like really go out really go out." Embery asked Jong referring to Ling.

'How would we fake go out?" Jong asked.

"You know like a day or weekender girl, y'all guys do dumb shit like that." Embery told Jong.

"Naw, not with her. I'm serious about this I always liked her." Jong told Embery the Embery starred at him.

"You're a fucking chump, going to say 'Naw, I'm serious about this I always liked her'." Embery said mimicking his some what deep voice.

"What ever." Jong said.

"You hit that yet?" Shu asked.

"No, we just started going out yesterday." Jong told him.

"What that mean?" Shu asked seriously then Jong shook his head.

"Did you hit that yet?" Jong asked pointing at Tai Ming.

"Naw, I'm working on it though, but she plays around too much. Always acting like she doesn't like people." Shu explained to him.

"Because she doesn't like you." Embery told him.

"No body was talking to you stay in a child's place, what are you like twelve." Shu said jokingly then got up when Embery stood up in front of him.

"Keep playing with me, I'll tag the shit out of you." Embery told him jokingly as she balled her fist and walked towards him and he backed up.

"But for real you only fifteen though right." Shu said.

"Yeah so." Embery said.

"Oh, I was just making sure." Shu said putting his hands up in defense.

"Her birthday like next month though." Jong told him.

"Oh yeah that's right." Shu said.

"Yo, where Ms. LanFen at." They heard someone say then they turned around and it was Ling.

"She's not in here so get out my class." Shu told her.

"No seriously." Ling said.

"She not in here girl I just said that, damn. Like, do you see her in here? You need to check your girl man." Shu said shaking his head.

"Did she come in here at all?" Ling asked.

"Naw, she doesn't come in until the bell ring." Embery told her.

"Damn." Ling said.

"Why are you still in here?" Shu asked then she rolled her eyes at him

"What you need LanFen for?" Embery asked.

"Cause I got to get her to sign this schedule changing thing." Ling said.

"Why everybody getting their schedules changed?" Tai Ming asked.

"Cause they want to be around me." Shu said.

"You're the one who changed to our classes." Tai Ming told him.

"I'm going to just go to the lounge then." Ling said then walked out.

"Yo, wait, wait." Shu said before she went out.

"What?" She asked.

"I got next after him right." Shu said pointing to Jong. Then Ling rolled her eyes and walked out.

"Stop fucking playing with me." Jong told Shu laughing.

"Your girl look bad as shit though." Shu told Jong.

"He got no game what so ever, his girl was in here for a good five minutes and they didn't even say 'hi'." Jeng said then everyone except Jong laughed.

"She damn sure was in here for five minutes though, that's crazy. I can tell y'all didn't even kiss yet." Shu said then Jong rolled his eye knowing it was true.

"Yo, where is CY at?" Tai Ming asked.

"Why you always ask 'where CY at'. Why not ask 'where Shu at', I'm starting to get jealous." Shu told Tai Ming.

"I don't ask where you're at because you're always _right_ _here_ next to me." Tai Ming said.

"Exactly, and I'm always going to be right here for you, girl." Shu told her grabbing her hand.

"You're corny." She told him pulling her hand back.

"You don't get game either, ha." Embery told Shu laughing and Jong laughed too. Then they saw Cam walk through the door and he looked angry about something. He face was red, his nose was flared, and his jaw bone was poked out. Yet, he still looked sexy.

"What's wrong with you?" Embery asked Cam walking over to him then Cam sat on a chair and Embery sat on the desk in front of it.

"Your ex-friend."Cam said.

"Who?" Embery asked then Shu and Tai Ming came over.

"Um, the dude uh…Jong and Jeng brother." Cam said.

"Jung." Tai Ming said.

"Yeah when I was coming out the bathroom he approached me and said 'well I see you filled in my spot, my girl all over you, my brother all over you, Embery even all over you but trust me you will never be me or Guang but as of Tai you can have my sloppy seconds." Cam said repeating exactly what he heard.

"Yo, where is he at _right_-_now_?" Shu asked slapping his fist on the last words.

"I don't know Ms. LanFen took him back to class." Cam said.

"That little faggot really approached you don't he know you would rock his fucking world." Embery said thinking back to when Cam punched Saburo.

"What makes me mad is that fake earth bender going to come up to me out of nowhere, and talk to me like he knows me." Cam said and he was dead serious and pissed off that's what made it so funny.

"He's an earth bender?" Shu asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know that." Tai Ming said.

"Naw." Shu told her.

"He's a fake earth bender that's what he is, he probably only bend those fake pebbles that be at the bottom of fish tank." Cam said then put his head down.

"Oh shit." Shu said out loud as he Tai Ming, Jong, Jeng, and some near by people who were listening to what happened started laughing.

"Calm down." Embery said trying not to laugh seeing he was serious. Then she managed to find some room on the chair Cam was sitting in and started rubbing his shoulder.

"Like he really made me mad like …shhh….I don't even like fighting but I was about to kick the shit out of dude in his fucking earlobe." Cam said then Embery hid her face in his jacket to hold back her laughs because they could tell he was getting real mad because his ears were getting red.

"Calm d-own." Embery said between a laugh as she continued to rub his shoulder while lying on his back.

"Aw how cute." Tai Ming said but Embery ignored her. Then they heard the bell ring. As usual Mrs. LanFen walked in before it stopped ringing.

"Okay students, just like yesterday, we won't be saying the oath to the Nation." Mrs. LanFen said then Shu raised his hand.

"Mr. Shuang the first question of the day." Mrs. LanFen said.

"Why didn't we say the oath yesterday?" Shu asked.

"Because, with the rain storms the past month it messed with the frequency of the intercom in the school." Mrs. LanFen told him.

"But our intercom in the school is the same as on boats and ships and their frequencies don't mess up during storms." Shu said.

"Our speakers aren't exactly the same; I'm guessing the intercoms on boats are made so that storms won't affect them because the manufactures probably know that the ship will have many storms during its journey." Mrs. LanFen explained.

"But, we're in the Fire Nation and our manufactures should know it rains a lot here, so that's no excuse." Shu said.

"You just don't shut up for anything, do you?" Tai Ming asked.

"I'm just trying to get my facts straight so if someone ask me 'hey Shu why aren't the speakers in the school working' I want to be able to give them the right information." Shu told Tai Ming.

"If some one wants to know what's wrong with the speakers why would they come to you." Tai Ming asked then some people laughed.

"Because they just…will.' Shu told her rolling his eyes then Tai Ming smiled.

"What classes do you got next?" Embery asked Shu still lying on Cam but not rubbing his back.

"Lets see." Shu said pulling a folded paper out of his pocket.

"Well it's the elective class I chose to go to cause yesterday I was assigned to gym." Shu told her.

"Damn, my free-be was yesterday." Embery told them. The way there school system was, was that a student would pick four classes they wanted to attend the entire year, at the beginning of the year. It was one class you had to go to every week either as your first class of the day or your last class of the next day, which was a 'permanent'. They would do that so that a whole bunch of people wouldn't be just in one class because they liked it the most. But they also wanted the students to have some type of freedom. So, each one of the classes that they chose would be a permanent for one of the weeks out of the four weeks in a month. The second class you would take in that month was a 'free-be' class which was when you could choose which class you went to and what ever class you chose you had to take for the rest of the week along with the permanent class. The school systems choose whether the first class or the last class was the permanent, but the students chose what class would be the permanent. So it was either the permanent class was first or your free-be class was first and which ever one you chose had to be the two classes you took for that week. And you couldn't take the same free-be class for more than one week because they wanted each student to learn the equal amount of stuff from each class.

"What four did you pick?" Tai Ming asked.

"Gym health, Weapons Crafting, Philosophy, and a Study Hall." Shu told her.

"Why did you take Philosophy?" Embery asked.

"Because _if_ I'm going to college, I'm going for law and I read this book that said it was a good course to take." Shu told Embery then she stared at him for a minute and he smiled seeing that he reading a book for information didn't seem like something he would do.

"What do you have?" She asked Cam.

"The same as him but instead of Philosophy I have Advance Political Enhancement." Cam mumbled from under his jacket.

"I have Ape too." Embery said.

"Ape?" Shu asked.

"A-P-E." She told him.

"So both of y'all got the same electives." Shu said.

"Yeah I think." Embery said.

"Figures." Tai Ming said then Embery glared at her.

"No one else got Philosophy, I bet." Shu said.

"No, because Bay-Bay and Asami got it because it was the only thing left they could take together." Tai Ming told him.

"That's cool so are y'all next class permanents?" Shu asked.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

"Y'all in the same one though right." Shu said.

"Yeah, and I think Bay-Bay and Asami might come and it's Jeng permanent so he'll be there too." Embery said.

"Alright then we good." Shu said.

"Is your permanent next?" Embery asked Cam.

"No." He mumbled.

"Alright so everyone come to study hall next period." Embery said.

"We might as well get all of our homework from the teachers now." Tai Ming said.

"After the bell rings." Embery told them.

"Mr. Yuen." Mrs. LanFen called.

"Yes, ma'am." He said putting his head up.

"May you come here please?" She asked.

"Sure." Cam said then walked over to her but turned to get his books. He picked them up right before the bell ring.

"How does he know?" Shu asked as they got up. But Embery just shrugged her shoulders. Then they headed out the door each listening in on Cam's conversation.

"Mr. Yuen I'm not sure what events occurred before I came between your conversations, but for the sake of the teachers, can you please not threaten Jung because he is starting to be a pain to the Dean."

"Mrs. LanFen no disrespect, I didn't threaten him I just…simply gave him some persuasive criticizing." Cam said in a voice that really didn't have any emotion to it so Mrs. LanFen didn't know how to respond to that statement.

"Listen, I'm pretty sure you know but Jung has been going through a lot of things these past weeks…" Mrs. LanFen started but they were already out the door before they could hear the rest.

"CY is a straight boss." Shu said laughing.

"You go to Kang, you go to Boqin, and I'll go to LanFen." Embery told them.

"No, fuck that, you go to Boqin I'll go to LanFen." Shu said not really feeling like starting off his day with Ms. Boqin's attitude.

"What ever, but just make sure you get a pass." Embery told them then they split up.

oO0Oo

"Iroh, you're making me start to hate coming to the palace." Shieon told him.

"I don't know why, your boyfriend is always here." Iroh said.

"Yeah, I know my _boyfriend_ is here a lot and that's the only reason why _I'm_ here. For my _boyfriend_ not _you_." Shieon told him.

"Okay, whatever so be it." Iroh said smiling. Then they stood there and looked at each other.

"Can I leave?' Shieon asked him rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you can leave him." Iroh told her.

"I'm never going to leave Cheng just because of you okay so just get that out of your head." Shieon told him.

"Okay how about this we can go out behind his back. No one will have to know." Iroh told her grabbing her hand.

"Oh grow up. That is so low even for you, if I'm not going to leave him for _you_; I'm damn sure not going to _cheat_ on him with you." Shieon told him looking at him as if he should know that.

"Why not?" Iroh asked giving her his grin.

"Iroh leave me alone or I'm going to tell your mother." Shieon told him.

"You see, you and my mother already have a good relationship, that's a nice sign right there." Iroh told her trying to prove his point.

Then Shieon sighed.

"What's so special about him?" Iroh asked her.

"The fact that he's _not_ you." Shieon told him.

"Ouch." Iroh said touching his chest then Shieon tried to walk away but he grabbed her.

"He must have done something; did you two…have sex yet?" Iroh asked.

"NO!" Shieon yelled at him in an irritated tone then pulled her arm away.

"Wow, he's that bad." Iroh said jokingly.

"The time will come." Shieon said smiling and blushing.

"And so will mine." Iroh told her.

"Iroh Hakoda Agni the second, I don't _want_ _y-ou_. So just leave me alone." Shieon said balling her fist because she was getting frustrated.

"You know what I'm sick of this." Iroh told her then she stared at him and folded her arms.

"I see your not like me, you stay faithful to a relationship and I respect you for that, and I'm going to respect that your in a relationship. I'm over here trying to persuade you to date me when I'm basically cheating on Jia by talking to you. So why would you go out with me." Iroh told her and Shieon was surprise because she didn't know he and Jia went out.

"So you know what I'm going to leave it alone because obviously it's not working. But if I can't be with you, one thing I am going to make sure is that you're not with _him_ period." Iroh told her seriously and he was getting frustrated now.

"And if me taking you from him and getting you away from him just happens to fall in the same category…that's just how it's going to have to be. So good day to you Shieon, and I _will_ see you later." Iroh told her then he walked off. She smiled because Iroh seemed more attractive when he was angry, maybe because it made him seem more mature. But then she shook that thought off thinking that's what Iroh wanted her to think.

"Let's start with math." Embery told them.

"Surprise." Tai Ming said.

"You forgot your book?" Embery asked Tai Ming with her nose flared.

"Actually we don't have homework because we are going over math from eighth grade to now for the FNTP." Tai Ming told them.

"Oh shit it is spring isn't, fuck." Shu said then the teacher cleared his throat.

"Stop using that kind of language in here Tai Ming that's so disrespectful." Shu accused her smiling then she pushed his shoulder.

"Well then what's the point doing any homework because were not getting anything from Kang or LanFen and if we get something from Boqin it's not due until next week." Embery said.

"Exactly, party in study Hall." Shu said then most of the class walked in including; Bay-Bay, Asami, Ling, Jong, and Cam.

"It's a party." Bay-Bay said.

"Yeah at your house on Friday." Embery said jokingly.

"You didn't say anything but a word. My grandma has a ladies night out on Friday anyway." Bay-Bay told Embery.

"'My grandma has a ladies night out anyway'." Asami said mimicking his voice.

"Keep talking trash around your friends." Bay-Bay said jokingly.

"Or what you going to do." Asami said getting up in his face.

"I'm going to hug you and say sorry." He said hugging her then kissed her.

"That's what I thought." She said pushing him off.

"You're a little bitch." Shu told Bay-Bay then Jong laughed and Bay-Bay shrugged his shoulders.

"Yo, Mi." Shu whispered then Asami looked at him.

"Did he really hit that?" Shu asked.

"Oh shit." Jong said.

"Hit what?" Asami asked.

"You know." Shu said then shook the table as if he was humping it.

"Who." Asami asked raising her eyebrows.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Shu said then she looked at Bay-Bay. She started smiling. It wasn't an 'embarrass' smile it was a 'trying not to laugh' smile.

"I'm not answering that." Asami said.

"So is that a no a yes." Shu asked.

"It's an 'I'm not answering." Asami told him.

"Did you really hit it?" Shu asked Bay-Bay then everyone looked at him and he smiled and didn't say anything.

"Ha, you're a straight little bitch." Shu said out loud laughing.

"Look at this." Embery said.

"_Damn_." Shu said looking at Sabura who was walking in. It was her and her little gang of 'soon to be swim team' minus Jung. Sabura looked different then earlier at breakfast probably because they weren't all the way awake. She had on some rather tight pants and a short sleeve red shirt that had a silver star with writing on the back and red sandals.

"I didn't mean to say that it just came out." Shu told Tai Ming but she paid no mind to him.

"Hey, Cam." Sabura said waving then they turned to Cam, who was looking around to see who Sabura was talking to.

"Uh…hey." He said back then Sabura giggled.

"CY, get all the bitties." Shu said. Bitty was what they called girls in general and it was what they used instead of calling them bitches.

"Groupie much." Asami said. Then Embery mimicked Sabura's giggled. Embery walked over to Cam and sat in the chair next to him and watched as Sabura looked at them from her seat across the room.

"So what happened?" Embery asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"She was talking about how I shouldn't mess with Jung and that he's been going through a lot. It was mostly stuff I could care less about, really." Cam told her with his accent so noticeable.

"So you're okay." Embery said.

"Yeah." He assured her.

"Good, good." Embery said then she saw Sabura was still looking at him.

"We decided to do homework later since its do next week so we are just chilling now." Embery informed him.

"Cool." Cam said.

"So…can I lie on your back again because it was really comfortable?" Embery said smiling.

"Yeah, sure I was just about to say something about that it was very…comfortable." Cam said smiling showing off his white teeth and fang like teeth on the side.

"Thanks." Embery said then Cam moved over in his chair a little giving Embery room. She came and sat down then he rested his head on the table and she lay on his back. She looked over at Sabura who seemed to have just grown an attitude.

oO0Oo

"Prince Simeon you're irritating me." Hania said in a teasing melody voice.

"I apologize _sincerely_, Hania." Junior said through his teeth.

"You already know how to do it, you're just being stubborn." Hania yelled at him.

"How about you do it." Junior said launching the metal block at Hania, and he caught it in a swift movement.

"I'd love to see a _demonstration_, Sensei." Junior said folding his arms.

"Alright then." Hania said then he through the metal in the air and put his hand out and the metal started to float.

"You _can_ do this much at least." Hania told Junior mockingly then Junior rolled his eyes.

"Watch closely, I'm _only_ going to do this once." Hania told Junior then Junior watched the metal and as he looked at it, he slowly watched as the metal melted into crystal dust. He looked at Hania's face and back to the metal in the air.

"Now." Hania said as he moved his fingers around in the air gracefully manipulating the dust to float around Junior's head.

"Your turn." Hania said then balled his fist then the floating crystals formed back into a block of metal. Junior caught the metal in his hand. He looked at the metal. To Hania it looked like he was concentrating but really in Junior's head he was seeing the exact same thing he saw just minutes ago but more.

He saw the metal as it dissolved, and he saw Hania face through out the whole thing to see if his face expression changed. Then he would go in closer he would see exactly what Hania was doing with his fingers, he would looked at what veins in Hania's arm he could see pop out. He saw more then even Hania saw while performing the technique.

"I'll leave you and the spirits alone." Hania said then he stopped and turned around he stood there starring at Junior who was still focused on the past. He starred at Junior's hand that still had the block of metal in it. Then Hania spoke in the Shyu native language, translation, 'Eon of Shyu before thee who's in my presence please share your wisdom with your heir.' Hania said then walked out.

"Y'all saw how Kang tried to give me a right up, in the hall way." Shu said as they walked in Science class.

"You need to stop playing around or you can't go on the next field trip." Embery told him. As she and Cam walked in class.

"Boqin." Shu said as he sat down.

"Mr. Shuang, are we going to have a better day then yesterday?" Ms. Boqin asked.

"I'll try no promises though." Shu told her then she nodded her head.

"Yo, is Tai still mad at me." Shu asked Embery.

"Probably." Embery said sitting in a seat near Shu.

"But I was just saying what I felt." Shu said.

"You said that the fact that you was in love with her and she paid you know mind made her look worst then what she is." Cam told Shu. Then Shu shrugged his shoulders not seeing what was wrong with that.

"You basically said her personality looked bad and that made is worse." Embery said. Then Cam nodded agreeing with Embery. Then Tai Ming walked in.

"Come on CY, I want you to show me that symmetry work you did. I forgot how to do the translation symmetry." Embery said as she and Cam walked to their seats in the back.

"Tai I'm sorry." Shu said.

"Don't be sorry if that's how you feel." Tai Ming said going to her seat then Shu sat in his next to her.

"But I didn't mean to offend you." Shu assured her.

"Obviously you did because you were yelling." Tai Ming told him. Then he grabbed her hand.

"I wasn't yelling I was just getting real emotional and you didn't understand me." Shu said.

"So, every time I don't understand you're going to start yelling." Tai Ming asked him. Then he sighed and put his other hand over hers.

"Can we talk about this when we get home?" Shu asked.

"What do you mean when we get home, I don't _live_ with you?" Tai Ming told him.

"Well, can we just talk about it later then?" Shu asked her

"No, I want to talk about it now, so now what." Tai Ming asked raising an eyebrow at him.

'Quiet." Ms. Boqin said then the bell rung.

"So as you all know by now the FNTP is arriving." Ms. Boqin started as she walked from behind her desk.

"But the history and science testing is later on this year." Ms. Boqin said then some people whispered 'yes'.

"So when exactly are we taking your Torture Program." Embery asked.

"Excuse me." Ms. Boqin asked not knowing what Embery was referring to.

"Oh well you teachers call it the Fire Nation Testing Program but we call it the Fire Nation Torture Program." Another student clarified for Embery.

"Oh." Ms. Boqin said then smiled.

"That's very clever, but to answer your question we aren't completely sure when it is going to be given to us." Ms. Boqin said. Then a student raised her hand.

"Yes." Ms. Boqin said.

"I don't like the fact we took history the first two semesters and science the last two, because when testing time come we all are going to forget what we learned in history." The girl said and some people agreed.

"Well we have worked that out. A couple weeks before testing you will be switching back to history class to refresh your memory on the subject and those that are in history will be switched back to science." Ms. Boqin said.

"Well then if that's the fact why did they switch up the science and history thing anyway because last year we had science and history every other day? The year before that we had both each day. But this is just dumb what we are doing now." Another kid said.

"Well, this year was basically an experimental thing; we wanted to see if being in just one class would help out remembering what you learned. Because if one day you learned about kinetic and gravitational energy and the next you learned about The Battle of the Red River it would be confusing to remember the things you learned two days ago oppose to if you learned it yesterday." Ms. Boqin explained.

"Okay, I guess I get it." The kid said.

"So are we still going to be having test and homework even though we are studying in the other classes?" Shu asked.

"Actually I decided not to. I figured if you have to refresh your memory from things you learned in eighth grade we might as well start now." Ms. Boqin said.

"That's what's up." Shu said still holding on to Tai Ming's hand.

"So you're saying we aren't going to have homework for about two months." Embery said not believing it.

"Well if you get homework in your permanent and free-be classes then that's probably not going to change, but as of Language Arts, Science, and Math it all depends on if you finish a work sheet in class and your behavior." Ms. Boqin said.

"What worksheet." A guy in the second row asked.

"Well with the study method we were told to remind you what it is, give a worksheet to see if you remember, then go over the worksheet to see if everyone understand. But some people might not finish in class time and it will be assigned as homework and then the next day the teacher will go over it then on to the next thing." Ms. Boqin explained then the kid nodded.

"Anymore questions?" Ms. Boqin asked then everyone nodded there head.

"Okay so today is going to be easy." Ms. Boqin said going to behind her desk.

"I'm going to ask some random questions I thought of last night and if you know the answer, answer it, if you don't I'll give you the answer then we can go on." Ms. Boqin said then came from behind her desk with some paper.

"Does anyone need any paper to copy notes?" Ms. Boqin asked then no one raised there hand.

"The notes you write is your ticket out of class and you need at least a full page of them." Ms. Boqin said then some people raised there hands including Shu.

"Please no hand holding." Ms. Boqin said as she gave Shu his paper.

"Oh, sorry." He said letting go of Tai Ming's hand.

"Does anyone need a writing utensil?" Ms. Boqin asked.

"Why are you being so nice?" Shu asked her.

"What do you mean Mr. Shuang?" Ms. Boqin asked passing papers out to the next row.

"You don't usually give out paper and stuff, it's either we have it or we don't." Shu told her.

"Well yes, usually that is the way I handle things but FNTP is a very serious matter, and last year we had the highest percentage of students with over a three in our school and we will like to keep that record." Ms. Boqin asked and the scale for that test was a one to five.

"You didn't answer my question." Shu told her as he wrote his name on the paper.

"She's saying she's taking this seriously and if you need a piece of paper to copy notes on she will be more then happy to give you a piece of paper to copy notes on, god." Embery yelled at him already getting annoyed at his voice.

"Thank you Ms. Giang." Ms. Boqin said as she walked to the front.

"First of all, I wasn't talking to you." Shu started.

"Since when do I care who you're talking too?" Embery asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Second of all, you're all the way back there. So stay there." Shu said in a tone as if he was talking to someone like Saburo.

"Who is he talking too?" Embery asked out loud.

"I'll wait." Ms. Boqin said as she folded her arms with a paper in them.

"I'm just saying he must got me shopped and screwed, Ms. Boqin, if he thinks he talking to me." Embery said as she put her books under her desk.

"Ms. Giang." Ms. Boqin said.

"I apologize." Embery said then Shu looked back at her and smiled.

'Must have lost his _damn_ mind." Embery whispered then Cam laughed.

"Okay, first question." Ms. Boqin said then people readied there self to start writing.

"What is the order animals are classified in?" Ms. Boqin asked.

"Wait, so we're doing animal science?' Shu asked.

"We are doing all types of science, human, earth, animal, chemical, all mixed up." Ms. Boqin said then she saw Cam hand was raised.

"Mr. Yuen." She called on him.

"Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family…Genus, Species." He said and she was writing it on the board as he spoke so the others could write it down.

"Can someone tell me what we humans are classified in?" Ms. Boqin said then Cam raised his hand again.

"Kingdom is Animals, Phylum is Chordate, Order is Primates, Family is…Hominidae, Genus is Homo, and Species is Sapiens.' Cam told her then took a breath and Embery starred at him and she wasn't the only one.

"That's even more then I remembered off hand." Ms. Boqin said surprised then Embery raised her hand.

"Yes." She said to Embery.

"How…what is your method of picking these question?" Embery asked.

"Well throughout the many years I've been here, students have told me that questions like those were on the test and I just wrote them down as the years went by so that I can help the next group of students that's taking the test the next year." Ms. Boqin said.

"Oh, that was very nice of you." Embery said then Ms. Boqin smiled.

"Is everyone done?" Ms. Boqin asked.

"Yes." The class said together.

"Okay, next one. List the six things all living things need to survive." Ms. Boqin said then some people raised their hands.

"Yes." She said pointing to a kid in the front row.

"Unpolluted water." The kid said.

"Yes, that is one." Ms. Boqin said as she went over to the board.

"Is anyone still using this?" She asked as she was about to erase what was on the board, and then no one objected so she did.

"Unpolluted water." She said as she wrote it down.

"Who else." She said turning around then she picked a kid two seats behind Shu's seat.

"Space to live." The kid said.

"Yes." She said as she wrote it on the board.

"You." She said pointing to a girl in the middle of the second row.

"Protection." The girl said and she didn't sound sure.

"Protection from what?" Ms. Boqin asked as she wrote it one the board.

"Uh…other animals." The girl said still not sounding sure.

"Yes, protection from other animals. Very good." Ms. Boqin said then looked around.

"You." She said pointing at Cam.

"Oxygen." He said as he wrote it on his paper.

"Yes, oxygen. I'm surprise that wasn't said first." Ms. Boqin said as she wrote it on the board.

"Ms. Giang." Ms. Boqin called out as she wrote on the board.

"Since he said oxygen, I'm going to go with food." Embery said.

"Yes, that is also one." Ms. Boqin said as she wrote food on the board too.

"Anyone else." She said as she turned around and no one had their hand raised.

"That's only five it's on more." Ms. Boqin said looking at her paper.

"Shuang." She called out then Shu stared at her.

"I didn't have my hand raised." He told her.

"I know but I want you to give me the last one." She told him.

"Why, are you always picking on me?" Shu asked her with an attitude.

"I'm not picking on you." She said in a calm tone. Then Shu sighed.

"Isn't it temperature?" He said.

"What about temperature?" She asked.

"What do you mean what about temperature?' Shu asked her then some of the class started laughing.

'Would you like to escort yourself to the wall?" Ms. Boqin asked him.

"No, I'm good." Shu said as he looked down at his paper.

"I'm waiting." Ms. Boqin said.

"Oh my...isn't it like how…like…I don't know how to explain it but like, how animals have certain body temperature and they have to be like…in an area that will help them be able to keep it in that range of temperature, so like…they wont die." Shu said then started laughing with some other people.

"Yes, basically he's saying animals need to stay in a certain area to be able to keep their body temperature the same. So if a Fire Nation mountain snake was taken to the North Pole it would likely die because it wasn't made to be in that type of cold temperature." Ms. Boqin explained.

"You see that's what I was trying to say but I didn't know how to say it." Shu said smiling.

"Of course." Ms. Boqin said as she wrote 'temperature' on the board.

"Alright next one. What animals can get rabies?" She asked.

"I know this one, I know this one." Shu said raising his hand.

"Mr. Shuang." She called.

"Um…okay, wait I just lost it…um…oh, oh okay birds, fish, reptiles, and amphibians." Shu said counting them off on his fingers.

"Okay, that's good enough." Ms. Boqin said.

'What you mean _good enough_?" Shu asked feeling insulted then Tai Ming laughed.

"It was perfect." Ms. Boqin told him.

"Oh, alright." Shu said then he heard Cam laughing from in the back.

"Most mammals are what kind of blooded." Ms. Boqin asked.

"Do you mean type like A B O, or like warm, cold?" Shu asked.

'Warm, cold." Ms. Boqin said then Shu nodded.

'Do you have the answer?" She asked him.

"You can let someone else answer; I got to write that stuff." Shu said pointing at the board.

"You." Ms. Boqin said pointing to a girl in the back row.

"Warm." The girl said.

'That is correct." Ms. Boqin said then flipped one of the papers in her hand over.

"Um, let's see. Okay a hard one. Marsupials are mammals that raise their young in…." Ms. Boqin said. Then everyone starred around and at each other.

"Cam.' She called out knowing his hand was raised.

"Pouches." He answered.

"Pouches as p-o-u-c-h." Shu said.

"E-s." Ms. Boqin added then she saw Cam had his hand raised.

"Yes." She called on him.

"May I go to the bathroom, please?" Cam asked.

"Fill out a pass." She told him then he went into his binder.

"He is really smart." Tai Ming whispered to Shu.

"Yeah he is." Shu agreed. Then Cam walked up to the front so Ms. Boqin could sign his pass.

"Why didn't you go straight to college to take eleventh grade courses?" Shu asked Cam.

"I was offered that last year, but I already missed about two years of school when I was younger and I decided I wanted to make up those years, so skipping a grade really wouldn't have helped." Cam told them.

"How come you're not in integrated everything then." Tai Ming asked.

"I didn't want to be because then they would have offered to skip me a grade again this year, and I don't feel like going through that again." Cam told her.

'Here you go." Ms. Boqin said giving him the pass.

"Thank you." Cam said then walked out the class.

"He is like everything, he has an accent, he's hot, and he's smart." Tai Ming told Embery not really caring if others heard.

"Only if." Embery said.

'Don't be talking about my peoples while they aren't here, or I might have to 'you know'." Shu told Embery.

'Or you're going to have to do what." Embery asked.

"I might have to spank you when I get home." Shu said then some guys near him started laughing.

"Is that right." Embery said then got out her seat and started walking up to Shu.

"Ms. Giang." Ms. Boqin said then stared at her.

"I just needed another piece of paper." Embery lied then went up to the teacher's desk.

"Ms. Boqin, how do you spell that word you said, the mars-something word." Embery said then put her paper on Shu's desk.

"Marsupials?" Ms. Boqin asked her.

"Yeah, that word." Embery said then moved closer to Shu then he laughed. Then Ms. Boqin looked at the paper.

"Talk shit now, I'll pull all your fucking hair out." Embery whispered grabbing his hair then Shu laughed.

"M-a-r-s." Ms. Boqin said still looking at the paper.

"Uh-huh." Embery said as she wrote it down with her free hand.

"What was that you were saying?" Embery said tugging at his hair.

'What I said was." Shu started.

'U-p-i-a-l-s." Ms. Boqin said.

"Is that it?" Embery asked.

"I said go sit your ass down." Shu told her.

"That's it.' Ms. Boqin told her.

"Thank you." Embery said.

"Um, Embery can you let go of my hair." Shu said out loud so the teacher could here.

"It's just so silky and smooth." Embery said as she tugged at it a little bit.

"Embery you're hurting me." Shu said out loud again.

"And it smell so good, it smell like conditioner." Embery said pulling at it again.

"Ms. Giang." Ms. Boqin said.

"I'm sorry I just love his hair, you should touch it." Embery said tugging it one last time then she started walking away. Shu grabbed his binder and slapped her in the butt with it.

'Ms. Boqin he just sexually harassed me can I report him to the Dean." Embery said with her hand raised.

"Fill out a pass." Ms. Boqin said.

"What! Ms. Boqin I thought we were having a good day." Shu said.

"You sexually harassed her." Ms. Boqin told him.

'She sexually harassed me too." Shu said.

"When." Ms. Boqin asked.

"Just now when she was pulling my hair I swear I was so turned on when she did that." Shu said faking his seriousness then some people started laughing.

"Then you write a pass too." Ms. Boqin said.

"How about we call it even and nobody write any passes." Shu suggested.

"Only if Embery is okay with that." Ms. Boqin said then Shu starred at Embery.

"You have to ride me to some stores this weekend so I can go shopping." Embery negotiated.

"You know what I'm going to just write that pass." Shu said opening his book.

"Why not." Tai Ming asked.

"Because y'all be shopping for like three hours at each store. Y'all get mad when I leave and then you don't bring me back a cookie or nothing but some how y'all already ate and ready to go to sleep and stuff when y'all get in the carriage." Shu said as he wrote the pass.

"You don't come in that's why we forget about you." Embery explained to him.

"Y'all don't forget about me when y'all buy those tight ass muscle shirts, and then automatically expect me to wear, like I told y'all to buy it for me." Shu said then got out his seat.

"They aren't muscle shirts." Tai Ming told him.

"It's either they are muscle shirts or shop for me in the KoKo palace." Shu said, KoKo palace was a kid's store.

"Sit down Mr. Shuang." Ms. Boqin told him.

"You just sad..." Shu said then Ms. Boqin pointed at his seat.

"I'll just get Cam to take us." Embery said.

"You just do that." Shu said as he sat down.

"Your not tagging alone either.' Embery told him.

"How you going to say 'I'm not going'. I'm not going to do that to CY so y'all can molest him in the back of Strawberry citrus." Shu told Embery. Strawberry citrus was a perfume shop that they go to.

"Mr. Shuang it seems like you've been shopping a lot considering you know the names of these stores." Ms. Boqin said then the class laughed.

"Only reason I know about Strawberry citrus is because, they had a bet that they could get me to walk around the entire store. So they lied to me and said that they sell this good cologne in there and I can get a lot of girls by wearing it. So you know I'm walking around the store every other corner they say 'this wrong section' or 'they switched it around'. So I ask a lady that work there, come to find out its not anything spelled like cologne, anything that look like cologne, anything smelled like it, it was nothing in that store that associated with cologne. So I was walking around for three days smelling like berries and citrus fruits for nothing, and I didn't even pull one girl that entire week." Shu explained to Ms. Boqin and she laughed along with the class.

"It was funny because one day he would smell like blueberries and lemons and the next day he would smell like raspberries and limes." Tai Ming said laughing then Cam walked back in class.

"What did I miss?" Cam asked as he walked toward his seat.

"Your friends have decided that you're riding them to a perfume parlor." Ms. Boqin told Cam.

"Is it that place that smells like oranges and cranberries all the time?" Cam asked then class laughed again.

"What?" Cam asked not seeing what was so funny.

"Okay, now back to class." Ms. Boqin said the Embery started towards her seat.

oO0Oo

"You don't have to send your father a letter about everything Jameon does." Jineon yelled at Simeon as she was in the bathroom.

"My father wants me too." Simeon told her as he kept writing.

"No, he does not." Jineon told him knowing he was lying.

"Okay and what if he didn't. What's so wrong with sending him letters?" Simeon asked her then she came out the bathroom.

"Because, you're crying wolf." She told him. Then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"My father will answer all my letters so I'm not worried about all of that." Simeon told her.

"Your father is busy building an army that he can train for the next two years, and you're bothering him with…." Jineon started then grabbed the paper Simeon was writing on.

"_Jameon hasn't been eating lately; he hasn't visited the palace today yet. I think he is going through his second stage. I won't be sure until tomorrow but can you send word if there are any attacks at the Reservation, Jameon says they left the Fire Nation. I have no idea how he knows but I'm not going to doubt him. I will send you a letter tomorrow telling whether he is going through the second stage or not if he is I'm thinking about telling him about the precalculating just incase the third stage come in as fast as the second did." _Jineon read aloud.

"Why do you think he _wouldn't_ send word if the Takeshians attack." Jineon asked Simeon giving him back the letter.

"Because, my father is very fond of you maybe he has the same opinion that you have about sending _letters_." Simeon said in a matter of fact tone.

"You know what." Jineon said walking away.

"What, Jineon." Simeon said rolling his eyes as he grabbed a paint brush off the desk.

"I'm sick of arguing with you, Simeon." Jineon told him as she sat on the bed.

"Well then stop arguing with me." Simeon told her. Then she was quiet.

Simeon dipped the brush in a clear liquid then carefully mad sure the liquid wouldn't drop on the desk.

"Why are you using that?" Jineon asked in a calmer tone.

"So if the messenger bird gets captured…no one will know…what it says." Simeon said as he carefully brush the liquid over the words and the words disappeared. The only way the words could be seen again was if a flame was lit under it but not just any flame it had to be the natural flame from a fire bender. This made it impossible for a Takeshian to read it, even if they knew to light it on fire.

"So…do you really think he's going through the second stage?" Jineon asked as she rubbed he shoulder awkwardly seeing that Simeon was giving up the arguing part.

"It's possible, since he already went through his transformation his hormones are confused and as you can see he is maturing faster. I've estimated that his immune system will catch up with him within the next two to three months. I can't really be sure but I'm planning on interrogating him to find out as much as I can." Simeon told her.

"That's not a good idea.' Jineon told him.

"I'm willing to risk it." Simeon told her dipping the brush again.

"Of course you are." Jineon told him then he sighed.

"I thought you didn't want to argue." Simeon told her.

"I'm not arguing." Jineon yelled at him.

"I'm just clearly pointing out your mistakes." Jineon told him.

"I can't learn from my mistakes if you don't let me make them." Simeon told her.

"This is a mistake you made one too many times." Jineon told him.

"I apologize if I'm trying to build a relationship with my children." Simeon yelled at her.

"Don't even go there; you _do_ have a relationship with them." Jineon told him climbing to the other side of the bed.

"Let me rephrase that, I want to have a _positive_ relationship with my children." He told her. Jineon couldn't really say anything about that one.

"Junior doesn't show it, but he thinks I have no respect for him. Eon has no respect for me, and Shieon…well I haven't seen her enough lately to know what her opinion on me is now." Simeon said as he got out of his chair and headed toward a closet.

"Shieon isn't here because she has a _boyfriend_, which she asked you if she could have. Junior isn't here because you showed that you didn't want him to get in any more trouble with outsiders, in my opinion that was a sign of respect on both sides considering he actually left. Jameon _is_ here because he feels this is the most comfortable place to be during his times of pain. So don't tell me they don't have respect for you when really they always had it and it's starting to get unnoticeable because it's so common." Jineon told him. Then he came out the closet with a thin long tube that he would put the letter in.

"Simeon, they love you just as much as I do but just in their own way." Jineon told him.

"Huh." He said then he felt a shocking pain in his shoulder.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jineon asked him in a pissed off tone. He figured since he was facing her now, she must have pushed his shoulder back to turn his body. The force she used dislocated his shoulder in the process.

"Can you send this for me?" Simeon asked her gripping his shoulder.

"Sure, why not." She said snatching the letter and the tube out his hand. Then she walked out the room.

Simeon approached the door frame then slammed his shoulder into and then the bone snapped back into place. And he sighed as he rubbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"I'd appreciate if you don't make loud noises like that." Jameon said standing in front of the bed with nothing but his shorts on.

"I wouldn't have called that a loud noise, but okay." Simeon said confused. Then looked at the window that was open which was how Eon got into the room.

"I see you're a little paranoid." Simeon told Eon as they starred at each other. Then Eon tilted his head to the side.

"With all the things happening to me this past month I'm more suspicious about things, then paranoid." Eon told Simeon then Simeon walked over to his desk as he still looked at Eon.

"So are we going to talk now or later?" Eon asked walking over to the desk.

"How do you know I wanted to talk?" Simeon asked knowing Eon never tried to read his parents mind with out permission.

"When I transform I can hear people thoughts with out trying. It's very distracting I try to focus my thoughts on certain people or certain areas but I've gotten used to the noise." Eon told him as he picked up the small jar of 'invisible' fluid.

"It smells like…acid." Eon said as he sniffed it.

"So your senses have grown sharper as well." Simeon said grabbing the jar and putting the lid on it.

"Yes, they have." Eon told him then backed up from the desk.

"Are you…transformed…right now?" Simeon asked him.

"Does it look like it?" Eon asked with a smirk. Then Simeon turned in the chair. Jameon did look a little bit more muscular but maybe because he lifted boulders for the last couple weeks. His body looked tan but then again it was always somewhat tan. His hair looked long and black but Simeon couldn't tell the difference between the length and the darkness of Eons hair. One thing that wasn't deniable was that his eyes looked practically clear compared to the darkness Simeon has seen in them before.

"Alright, so I guess I can feel more comfortable." Simeon said then stood up and Eon eyes followed him through out his movements.

"You're nervous about something.' Jameon told him.

"Have you told anyone?" Simeon asked as he paced.

"No, only people that know are the people who've found out for themselves." Eon told him as he looked at Simeon pacing.

"Are you planning on telling anyone?" Simeon asked then Eon paused.

"I will tell some one if I feel it's their right to know." Eon said in a serious voice.

"You see that's where you got it wrong. No, one has the right to know." Simeon told him as he stopped in front of him.

"Everyone has their own perspective on thing.' Eon told him with a smiled.

"If anyone finds out about this…the world would be in total ciaos." Simeon told Eon as he put his finger in his face.

"Wow, more then what it is now. That's impressive; you know we don't give the world enough credit as it deserves." Eon said as he softly clapped sarcastically.

"I don't know how to explain this to you." Simeon said as he paced again.

"You know I wasn't going to tell you this but considering you the only person I can tell I might as well." Eon started then sat in the desk chair.

"You are the only one that has control over me. You are the only one who somewhat have an understanding of what I'm going through. So until the person or people that I will have control over comes. I have _no_ choice but to take orders form you." Eon said with a smile. Then Simeon looked at him with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.

"I know kind of ironic right. I was pissed off to the highest of when I found out. Then I realized the way I've been treating you as an authority figure, the spirits figured that's what I deserves. I told you, they have a very strange sense of humor." Eon said still with a smile as he folded his hands.

"So you're saying." Simeon started.

"No, I'm asking." Eon said as he stood up.

"What are my orders?" Eon asked. Then Simeon stood up in front of him.

"Yes, Simeon. What are his orders?" Jineon asked at the door frame.

oO0Oo

"So you're having sex…with your best friend's brother." Kya stated to Seng after she was told about all the things that's been going on over the weekend.

"You say that as if it's something new I've done." Seng told Kya as she played with bottles of perfumes on Kya's bedroom dresser.

"It's not the same." Kya told her.

"It's never the same when it comes to Iroh, he was my first, and second, and third, and fourth, fifth, sixth…

"Please, stop reminding me." Kya yelled at her covering her ears. Then Seng laughed.

"Cheng was never the same after he found out about it. I feel bad as if I'm the reason they became enemies." Seng told Kya as she sniffed one of the perfumes.

"Yeah, 'as if'." Kya said sarcastically.

"It was so long ago but yet we all act like it was yesterday." Seng said as she put the bottle down.

"You guys were like twelve anyway.

"Fourteen." Seng corrected her.

"Yeah well anyway, it was a law he had to, so the government took full responsibility." Kya told her.

"I don't feel like talking about it any more." Seng told Kya. Then Kya starred at her.

"Do you need a hug?" Kya asked her.

"No, I need the details about you and Jameon and quick. You have to catch me up on everything this pass week that I don't already know." Seng said then Kya passed her a letter.

"What's this?" Seng asked unrolling the paper.

"He got grounded and he sent this letter to me through his sister." Kya told her then Seng started reading. Kya waited for her reaction.

"Oh." Seng said. Then Kya smiled.

"Wow." Seng said.

"Oh my." Seng said putting the paper down blushing.

"He got me hot." Seng said.

"I know and just imagine how I felt when he told me some of this stuff in person. I never had sex before but I felt as if I knew exactly what he was talking about." Kya said.

"You should get me a copy. It'll help me get a little more excited while I'm with Sato." Seng said smiling.

"Give me back...

"I'm not done." Seng said pulling the paper back.

"Pervert." Kya said.

"Okay um, huh…err um, hum, uh okay so um, why didn't you have sex with him yet." Seng asked a little confused because Eon was everything plus a bag of fire flakes.

"Because." Kya whined then flopped on the bed. Then Seng looked at her.

"I'm a Princess and it's not allowed." Kya said.

"Oh okay, so that's code for 'he won't allow me to because he has to much respect for me." Seng said.

"Shut up." Kya whined.

"Let me ask you something." Seng said.

"What?" Kya asked.

"Would you marry him?" Seng asked Kya.

"If I was forced to marry some one he would be the first and only option." Kya said.

"Okay no, let me restate the question." Seng said then folded her legs on the bed and faced Kya.

"If he was to _propose_ to you and ask you to marry him would _you_ say yes?" Seng asked her then Kya was quit.

'See your taking to long for me, sit up." Seng told her.

"Why?" Kya asked as she sat up.

"Because, I want to tutor you on something." Seng told her.

"I don't feel like it." Kya said as she folded her legs in front of Seng.

"Okay listen; that boy, no excuse me, that man cause he is a man and one _h-ell_ of one might I add." Seng started then Kya rolled her eyes.

"Okay let me go on." Seng said.

"That man has come into your life after all the things that happened with you and Embar, and I already know you told him everything about Embar and don't lie and say you didn't but anyway, he has come into your life after all of that. Honestly if I would have been through the same situation as you and Embar have, I'd probably be a lesbian for the rest of my life, not trying to give you any ideas, but you get the point." Seng said then Kya laughed.

"Can you stop interrupting yourself and just get to the point." Kya told her.

"Okay, so he has come into your life and showed you love that the both of you had bundled up inside waiting for each other and now that you are together you don't show it." Seng said narrowing her eyes.

"What are you talking about we do show it." Kya yelled.

"No I mean like 'yeah this is my man if you got a problem please come see me when you have a chance my address is the big palace next door to the woods and I'll be more then happy to discuss this matter with you at anytime'." Seng said then Kya started laughing again.

"Sorry, my little sister part of me just got out, but what I'm saying is, this man is showing you all this love but no you want to disrespect him and say I don't want to go public with you." Seng said then stared at Kya.

"That's not how it went down." Kya told Seng.

"I'm going to tell you how it went down in his head. He said 'I love you' and you said 'I love you too, but I don't want other people to know." Seng told her then Kya thought about it.

'This is how easy it's going to be. He is going to be so hype when you say you want to. So this is how it's going to go down, you going to say you want to, then he going to be like 'okay I want to do this the right way and let me ask your dad first', then he going to ask your dad and your dad is going to say yes'.

"What if my dad doesn't say yes?" Kya said then Seng starred at her.

"Then-your-dad-is go-ing-to-say-yes." Seng repeated and Kya smiled.

"And all that's left is a very awkward discussion between your and his parents while you guys are present. Then some people will come up and congratulate you two, which will last about a week give it about the rest of that month for Fire Nation Teen to stop talking about it. Then soon I'll have god-children. "Seng said pretending she was whipping a tear away.

"Things that you think through never end up working when it actually comes down to it happening." Kya told her.

"I believe in that plot so bad that if it does you owe me that perfume I smelled up there, it smells delicious." Seng told her hoping of the bed and walking back to the dresser.

"You can have it either way because I doubt I'm going to do it." Kya said.

"You don't have anymore options, it's either you two have sex or you go public." Seng told her then she sprayed some of the perfume on her wrist.

"It has to be another option.' Kya said lying down.

"It is." Seng told her sniffing her wrist.

"I'm all ears." Kya told her.

"Losing your man." Seng told Kya then she turned her head to look at her and Seng looked up at her a little while she still sniffed her wrist.

Warning: This is an Iroh and Jia scene meaning (sexual content)

If your the type that don't like these parts just stop reading once you see a long paragraph with out any talking("…"), even if they start talking again don't look.

P.S. way juicier then the last one.

"Jia do I seem immature to you?" Iroh asked as she was on top of him giving him a back massage. They were in a private room that no servants or guards knew about. It was the 'blind spot' him and Kya would call it. They managed to put a lot of stuff in it. A bed, a couch, a small wooden table to eat at. Even a miniature size fridge to put food in.

"In your own way, but it's 'part of your personality." Jia said jokingly.

"Is it a good part?" Iroh asked.

"At times." Jia told him. Then he was quiet.

"Do you like it?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, it's the humorous part about you." She told him.

"I don't think I'm funny." Iroh told her.

"Of course you don't." Jia said then he turned side ways some.

"What's that s'pose to mean?" Iroh asked then she climbed off his back.

"You always ask me questions after you see…her." Jia told him.

"What are you talking about?" Iroh asked knowing exactly what then he turned on his back.

"Iroh, I know she was here today, because I know her boyfriend is a soldier and the soldiers had training today, I know that because I had to call off my shift to be with you." Jia told him then starred at him.

"You called off your shift for me." Iroh said smiling at her.

"Don't change the subject." Jia told him climbing back on top of him but now they were facing each other. Then he put his hands on her thighs.

"Now I see what you mean about your immaturity." Jia said feeling his hardened cock under her making her get a little hot.

"I don't feel like it now Jia." Iroh lied.

"I can tell that you want to." She said forcefully, rubbing his already hard cock with her hand through the fabric of his pants, causing Iroh to moan softly. He had to admit it, she was good. He hadn't expected his talk with Jia to be simple, but he had expected it to end this way. So he switch their positions, and he held Jia's arms above her head, bound together by his hand with his weight on top of her so that her strength would count for less, and he kissed her forcefully, squeezing and caressing her breasts through her simple outfit.

Jia groaned, half in surprise at Iroh's strength when he put his mind to it, and half in pleasure. Iroh leaned over and kissed Jia on the side of her lips, leaving a trail to her ear, where he nibbled slightly on the lobe, causing Jia to jump in shock. She hadn't been expecting any of this since he didn't do it last time. Iroh smirked and lay kisses down her neck and collar bone and then began to lift her shirt off her head, messing up her, allowing her hair to fall back in dark brown, almost black tresses that fell past her shoulders and onto her upper back halfway between her shoulder blades. Iroh smiled and then licked her nipple, causing it to stiffen immediately; Jia squirmed under Iroh's touch, hardly able to stifle her squeals of pleasure. While he traced his tongue around her nipple on one breast, he brought his hand down her stomach and between her legs, gently prodding her clit with his forefinger and middle finger. Jia jerked in pleasure as he did this, holding tight to Iroh, hardly daring to let go for fear that she would fall off the couch. Finally, Iroh stopped with her breasts and pulled her pants and panties down, looking between her legs. Her pussy was already a little bit wet, so he knelt down as she sat and put her legs over his shoulders and he began licking her pussy, drawing his tongue up slowly and flicking her clit as he did so, causing her to cry out as he did in ecstasy, no longer able to hold her voice. After a moment, she came in Iroh's face, blushing heavily as she did, and Iroh licked up all the juices. She quickly recovered, though, and pushed Iroh, who stumbled back, and she used the opportunity to pull his pants down and begin sucking and licking his hardened cock, causing him to groan in barely restrained pleasure.

"Aah! J-Jia… Jia! He breathed as she continued to suck and lick all along his shaft until he finally came in her mouth, and she swallowed all of Iroh's cum.

After a moment of heavy breathing for both of them, Iroh helped her onto her back and he pushed his cock slowly into her pussy, sliding it in. For some reason she could never get use to his size, so she cried out in pain. Iroh wiped them away as he slowly pushed in and out. As he did, Jia grunted with a newfound pleasure as his thrusts began to get harder and faster. It wasn't enough for Jia, though, who cried out for Iroh to go even more. Soon, Iroh was little more than a blur in front of her, thrusting in as hard and fast as he could, burying his cock completely inside her each time he went in, screaming out her name in ecstasy as he did. After a while, he came hard inside her, crying out. Neither one was done, though. Iroh got behind Jia and she sat in front of him and he entered her again, pumping up and down this time, manic ecstasy in every heated thrust. He soon came again, and was about ready to stop. But Jia pushed him on the ground and began to pump up and down herself, crying out Iroh's name in ecstasy. Iroh grabbed her breast and closed his eyes, knowing that if Jia knew _who_ he was thinking of at that moment he would be a dead man. After just a little while, both of them came just as hard as they had the first time.

"One… more… time… I-I want you t-to fuck my ass!" Jia begged. Iroh nodded then wiped sweat off his forehead, and though he was breathing heavily, he got up on his knees and held Jia's thighs, pushing into her ass, his cock lubricated by both their cums. He pushed in and out quickly, exhausted already, but his more carnal side taking over as he grunted in a very caveman-like way as he thrust hard into Jia's ass. Both cried out loudly, barely able to stand it as they came again and again and finally collapsed together on the couch, knowing that they would fall asleep there. Kissing sweetly, Iroh and Jia looked at each other, love filling her eyes.

"I love you, Iroh." Jia said through paints.

"I love you, too… Jia…" Iroh lied hesitantly.

oO0Oo

"Okay this is the last one because the bell is about to ring." Ms. Boqin announced then Shu and Cam looked at each other. The game ended up being a competition between Cam and Shu. They were practically out of there seats waiting for the last question.

"What animal in baby form is called a _calf_?" Ms. Boqin asked then smiled at the looks on their face.

"Okay, one, two, _three_." She said then Cam in Shu hands jumped through the air.

"Class." Ms. Boqin asked.

"Shuang." They said together, it was their job to tell her who hand went up first.

"Okay, Shuang." Ms. Boqin said then he sat down.

"You know." Shu said putting his thumb on his chin and his index on his cheek as if he was thinking.

"It's kind of hard." Shu said jokingly.

"Could you hurry up?" Embery yelled at him.

"If you insist." He told Embery.

"I'm gong to take a wild guess...and go with...a cow." Shu said.

"Final answer?" Ms. Boqin asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said then stared at her.

"That is...correct." Ms. Boqin said then Shu jumped out of his seat.

"Yes, I'm a beast." Shu told Cam.

"Wow, it's a tie." Tai Ming told him smiling.

"Cam still got his hand raised." Embery told Ms. Boqin then everyone looked at him.

"Nope, no redo, no new questions, nothing it's a tie, CY." Shu told Cam but Cam still ignored him.

"Mr. Yuen." Ms. Boqin said.

"A dolphin." Cam said.

"What?" Shu asked.

"She asked what animal in baby form is called a calf, and I said a dolphin." Cam told Shu then the class looked at Ms. Boqin.

"That is also correct." Ms. Boqin said.

"No!" Shu yelled then the bell rang.

"Ah ha ah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Embery faked laugh at Shu as she gathered her things.

"It's all cool CY, I had you though." Shu said.

"Of course you did." Cam told him.

"Maybe next time." Ms. Boqin told them.

"This the first day I saw you cooperate in Ms. Boqin's class." Tai Ming told them as they started out class.

"This is also the first day I was officially assigned next to you." Shu told her then smiled at her.

"Some people call it a coincidence." Shu said as if e was trying to prove his point.

"I call it corny." Embery told him as she walked out the door.

'CY, you better get your girl 'fore I have to." Shu told Cam as they walked out.

"I'm going to my locker." Tai Ming told Shu as she followed Embery.

"I'm going to your locker too." Shu told her then Cam chuckled.

"Where's your locker at?" Tai Ming asked Shu.

"It's near Kang's room, but I got all my stuff so I should be good." Shu told her.

"Hey, Ming." They heard a guy said. It was a hazel eyed medium-body tenth grader say.

"Hey, Quan." Tai Ming said as they walked by him.

"Who the hell is _Quan_?" Shu asked as he looked back at the guy.

"You remember those guys me and Embery was talking to the other day?" Tai Ming asked him.

"Yeah, those fruit tarts." Shu said then Cam laughed.

"Well, that was the _fruit tart_ I was talking to." Tai Ming told him.

"So you trying to get me suspended for fighting the second time this year." Shu told her knowing he was ready to beat up anyone who got in the way of him getting with her.

"You'll get yourself suspended." Tai Ming told him then they stopped in front of her and Embery's locker. They saw Bay-Bay and Asami there.

"What class you guys just come from." Cam asked seeing they were sweating.

"LanFen." Bay-Bay said wiping his forehead.

"It's hot as piss up in that bitch, yo. I had to pull my hair back because my curls sweated out and everything." Asami said then rolled her eyes.

"Damn, don't we have her next?" Embery said as she closed her locker.

"Yeah." Shu told her.

"We just came from Boqin and it was cool in there." Tai Ming told her.

"Shit, I'm about to go down there then, cause it's getting hot in this hallway and I'm starting to get annoyed." Asami said.

"We catch you at lunch then." Embery told her then Asami and Bay-Bay walked off.

"No pussy." She mumbled as Bay-Bay walked pass then cleared his throat acting like he coughed.

"Fuck you." Bay-Bay said smiled at Shu as they left.

"Can we go before the bell rings?" Embery asked them.

"We're waiting for _you_." Shu told her in a matter of fact voice.

"Don't you have to get something from your locker?" She asked Cam.

"Nope." He told her.

"Oh, well we can leave then." Embery told them then started walking.

"See look at you getting all hype 'bout nothing." Shu said then a group of very attractive girls passed them one of them grabbed Shu's attention as she walked by.

"Look at CY staring at them girls, all extra hard." Shu said noticing that they were staring at him.

"Shut up." Tai Ming told him. Then they entered Ms. LanFen class.

"Oh shit." Shu said as he was hit with a heat wave that took his breath away.

"It's not that bad." Cam said as he walked to his seat. Then the bell rung and Mrs. LanFen walked in the door.

"If you don't take that sweat jacket off." Embery told Cam. Then they all sat down at there group table.

"Ms. LanFen why is it so hot in here?" Embry asked pulling back her hair and tying it.

"We're not sure; something went wrong with the air system in the school." Mrs. LanFen explained.

"It's nothing wrong with Ms. Boqin room, though." Tai Ming said pulling her hair behind her shoulders.

"Well, Ms. Boqin room was structured next to a group of trees which provides shade. Which provides a cooler breeze than this warmth air that blows in here?" Mrs. LanFen told her then she looked out a near by window where she saw nothing but sunlight.

"This is the only thing I don't like about the Fire Nation, because when it gets hot its ninety-nine degrees Celsius in the shade." Cam said taking off his sweat jacket revealing a plan red shirt that looked nice on him.

"I mean, I'm not complaining _that_ much but..." Embery said looking at Cam's biceps but he didn't notice and Tai Ming laughed.

"Okay so to start class." Mrs. LanFen started then Shu raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Shuang." Mrs. LanFen said.

"Well, if I might say myself, you look very fit to be a sixty year old." Shu told her.

"Ewe." Tai Ming whispered to him.

"I'm not sixty I'm fifty-seven." Mrs. LanFen told him.

"That's what I said." Shu told her smiling then some kids laughed.

"That was so randomly off topic." Embery told him.

"Actually it wasn't off topic considering the only reason I said it was because we didn't start a topic yet." Shu told her in a matter-of-fact voice. Then Embery kicked him.

"As I was." Mrs. LanFen said then went to her desk.

"As you all know the worst time of the year has arrived. Not just for students but for us teachers too, to have to teach subjects on a much lower academic level then which a student is on is an insult." Mrs. LanFen said picking up a pile of papers.

"I agree." Shu said then reached down for something under his desk.

"Stop." Tai Ming whispered to him.

"Mrs. LanFen, can you ask Tai Ming to be quiet while I'm trying to learn." Shu said with a smile on his face but Mrs. LanFen ignored him.

"So this is one of the papers I will be passing out today to see what exactly you students need help memorizing. Cause simply it's no point in teaching something that everyone knows when I could be teaching something that none of you remembered." Mrs. LanFen said as she passed papers to each group.

"Mrs. LanFen are you okay, you sound annoyed." Shu said laughing.

"Mr. Shuang I am bothered now that you ask." Mrs. LanFen.

"Is it because of me?" Shu asked her then turned to look at her.

"No, not at all." Mrs. LanFen said sarcastically.

"Oh, alright." Shu said then Tai Ming laughed a little.

"Shut up." He told her as he bent over his desk a little, because the teacher was approaching their group.

'Get off my foot." Tai Ming told him.

"Thank you." Shu said trying to block out Tai Ming's voice from the teacher.

"LanFen what exactly is this?" Embery asked.

"If you look…

"I wasn't talking to you." Embery said shutting Shu up.

"This paper has various key terms you would have to know for the FNTP. I just want to see what you know that well and don't." She explained.

"How many questions?" A kid asked.

"Thirty, but all of it is multiple choices so it should be easier." Mrs. LanFen said as she sat down at her desk.

"How many of these do you have for us?" Embery asked flipping over the paper to see what was on the back.

"A total of four, but this is all you have to do for class." She told them.

"Why so much." Another kid asked.

"This school has a total of four-hundred plus tenth graders. I teach a fourth of that population. So I just want to average out what you do and don't know. If more then twenty of you do not understand a subject I will work on it, but don't expect me to take all day teaching about a subject only five of you don't understand." Mrs. LanFen told them.

"Okay." The kid said.'

"And another thing is that we have to recover things from eighth grade to now and even the things in eighth grade that you relearn from probably sixth we have to teach, so these two months are going to be tough." She explained.

"Two months." The same kid said.

"Yes, we have approximately two months until the test, but don't worry we will be holding after school studying times everyday of the week up to that day of the test." Mrs. LanFen said then the kid was satisfied.

"So is that why we had that free day yesterday." Shu asked then Mrs. LanFen smiled.

"Y'all sneaky." Shu said.

"Chop, chop." She told them.

"Say I'm your daddy." Shu whispered to Tai Ming.

"No." Tai Ming said smiling. Then she started squirming in her chair holding back her laughs.

"Say you love me." Shu ordered her.

"No." She said then started squirming again.

"It's too hot for all the movement." Embery told them.

"Tell him to give me back my foot." Tai Ming told her then she squirmed again.

"You're too old to be ticklish." Embery told her.

"You're ticklish too." Tai Ming told her as she squirmed.

"Cause she's like twelve." Shu said jokingly.

"Fuck you." Embery told him.

"Time and place." Shu said then she rolled her eyes.

"Tai Ming, are you okay." Mrs. LanFen asked seeing her twisting in her chair.

"I think she's having a heat stroke or something. She might be having a seizure; it's so hot in here." Shu said then Cam laughed.

"Isn't that right." Shu said looking at her but she was laughing so hard in the inside that tears came out her eyes.

"You see." Shu told Mrs. LanFen then started his work.

"Hania, how has his progress been coming along?" Lord Shyu asked Hania after he ordered Hania's presence in his chambers.

"It's…_progressing_." Hania said with a fake smile but Shyu's emotionless face showed that, that wasn't what he wanted to here.

"Listen my Lord, and forgive me for anything I say out of terms. Simeon is physically capable to do what ever is in his power and even more. It's just his emotional strength is frail. He is going through a lot, he is confused about everything. I know my duty was to get him back home before the month ends with a new mastered technique. But that is a task for the impossible, if Prince Simeon was in the right mental and emotional stage he would have been mastered this, but….

"Hania." Shyu's old and wise voice interrupted him.

"If this assignment is too complicated for you, I perfectly understand what position you are in.

"Lord Shyu, I apologize for interrupting but I _am_ capable of teaching him this technique. _He_ is not capable to learn it." Hania told Shyu trying to get him to understand.

'Hania this training isn't just for Prince Simeon but it is for you too." Lord Shyu told him.

"My Lord." Hania said not understanding.

"Us Lord's of the Eon world have come to an agreement that with all of the attacks of the Takeshians we should train our young citizens." Shyu started then got out of his chair.

"We will pick twenty skillful adults, like yourself, to train three children between the ages twelve and sixteen. These children will be very unique and helpful to their team in their own way. These students will also have almost no fighting training. It will be your job to train these kids with in the next two years to be able to work as a territorial army to protect our people." Shyu explained.

"What so important is going to happen two years from now?" Hania asked he heard people before talk about 'two years' as if it was the _end of the world_.

"That's when the Eon family predicted the full scale Takeshian attack will come about." Shyu told him.

"So each country will have these…_troops_." Hania asked.

"Yes but when the training is over you and these children will be counted as equals. All of you will then be warriors of our country." Shyu explained.

"I understand, but do you think eighty soldiers will be a big enough militia for our country." Hania asked and Shyu smirked.

"With the training that you will be undertaking…sixty _is over kill_." Shyu told him and he nodded.

"This is classified information; we are still coming up with plans for the training. So no one must know about this, Hania." Shyu said starring at him.

"I'll try to keep it away from my wife but if she finds out, I apologize for the entire village knowing." Hania said jokingly.

"But if you can't teach a trained person a technique, how can I trust you to train an untrained person?" Shyu asked.

"My Lord, please don't change your judgment on me yet. I did practically train Prince Simeon since birth and I believe I've done a good job." Hania said

"You are dismissed." Shyu told him then Hania bowed and walked out of the room.

"Prince Simeon, I thank you." Hania said to himself then he thought about Junior.

"I should go check on him." Hania said then headed toward the training area.

"Warriors." Hania sad to himself with pride the he walked outside. The sight in front of him was breathtaking.

Junior was still in the same position he left him in hours ago. His face was red and veins were popping out of his neck to his forearms. Only thing different was that his fist were clinched around air. The metal in his hand was nothing more then sparkling dust at his feet. And his cheeks were streaking with tears.

Hania felt like the worst thing on earth. He just came from a meeting downing Junior, thinking that Junior been gave up on the technique. When in all actuality Junior been up since six A.M. trying to master that technique. It was around two P.M. and Junior didn't even bother anyone for a meal. Not knowing that anyone was present or that even he was already through the first part of the technique.

Hania was about to cry as he thought about this. He being Junior's trainer has brought him the opportunity of a lifetime and he treated Junior like trash. Which is what Junior told him everyone treats him like?

"Prince Simeon." Hania said in a deeper voice holding back the emotions that wanted to escape.

"Hania." Junior said not moving anything except barely his mouth.

"Snap out of it, Simeon." Hania ordered him then Junior opened his eyes. He squint them up trying to adjust his eyes to the new lighting.

"Did I do it yet?" Junior asked looking at his hands.

"Yes, you have." Hania said then clear his throat.

"Now what?" Junior asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Now, you eat." Hania told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to eat." Junior said pulling back.

"I want to master this, I want to go home, and I want to see Zhen..." Then Junior stopped not knowing if he got the name wrong, if he spoke to fast or if he actually meant it.

"Well, I can't send you home on an empty stomach, now can I." Hania said with a smile as he pulled him closer and they headed for the door.

"Are you okay?" Hania asked seeing Junior's hands were in the same position.

"I can't feel my fingers, I was there for about a fourth of the day clenching on nothing and no one felt the need to check up on me." Junior said with a smile as he looked at Hania.

"How 'bout I give you the rest of the day." Hania said.

"How 'bout you go to hell. I've been waiting all week for this and now that I can do it. You want to give me a break." Junior said.

"Yeah, that's usually how it goes." Hania told him. Then they laughed together.

"Mrs. LanFen, how am I supposed to know the difference between tone and mood?" Shu asked as he was on his second worksheet.

"They are two common words that get mixed up." Mrs. LanFen told him.

"One of them is the writer's attitude towards the writing, for example if the author uses a thoughtful, humorous, or sarcastic tone in the literary work. The other is how _you_ feel _after_ you read the article for example you feel sad, amused or peaceful." Mrs. LanFen explained. Then Shu stared at her for a minute.

"Well Mrs. LanFen, you just basically repeated the two definitions we have here, but I asked how we can tell the difference." Shu said it got so hot in the room they mostly everybody had their hair pulled back. It wasn't even enough moisture in the air for some of the water benders to try and freeze some of it, after they took half of the class trying.

"Just try your best." Mrs. LanFen told him.

"I don't know the answer." Shu said as he slouched in his chair.

"CY, what's the answer?" Shu whispered.

"Don't cheat." Tai Ming told him.

"She said that you can work together if it's somebody you are going to study with for the FNTP." Shu whispered.

"Then why are you whispering as if you're doing something sneaky?" Tai Ming asked.

"Because, I don't want other people to here the answer." Shu whispered.

"Boy, shut-up." Embery yelled at him.

"It's too god damn hot for you to be talking for no reason; blowing your steamy ass breath on people's neck and shit." Embery told him and Cam and some near by people started laughing.

"Ms. Giang." Mrs. LanFen said not having the energy to yell.

"I apologize sincerely, but I'm hot and aggravated. Can I go report this to the Dean? I already got a pass filled out from Ms. Boqin class; you just have to sign it. Embery said as she got out her seat.

"There has been a student in every class reporting to him.

"Oh no, the Dean knows Embery Giang personally. I report everything that I find unpleasant in this school to him and he gets it checked. And if it's so hot that you had to send three people to the nurse because of a nose bleed I think it's a problem." Embery told her giving her the pass.

"Yeah, she got new lockers put into all the locker rooms in the school from the middle school to us." A random guy said.

'Yeah, messing around with her we will be freezing tomorrow." Shu told Mrs. LanFen because he knew if Embery got a chance to talk to the Dean everything would be resolved.

"Okay, Ms. Giang since everyone seems to have faith in you." Mrs. LanFen said as she signed it.

"Can I go with her; I got a pass filled out too." Shu said.

"Why?" Mrs. LanFen asked.

"Because I don't want her to be walking the halls by herself, it's dangerous." Shu said but really he just wanted to feel the air in the hall.

"Okay then." Mrs. LanFen said.

"So you're just going to leave me like that." Tai Ming told him.

"You got CY." Shu told her.

"But I want _you_ to stay." Tai Ming told him.

'CY, walk Embery to the Deans office." Shu told him as he sat back down.

"I like how you volunteer me for things." Cam told Shu.

"Will you hurry up its hot?" Embery told Cam then he pulled out his pass book.

"I'm doing you a favor and you're yelling at me." Cam told Embery.

"I'm leaving." Embery said as she headed out the door.

"Can you wait a minute, I don't want to put Mrs. LanFen out of her way and hurry her up just because you think you're the only one that noticed the temperature increase." Cam said then smiled at Embery but she glared.

"Oh, get her C." Shu said over dramatically, as he covered his mouth.

"Thank you Mrs. LanFen I appreciate it." Cam said as he grabbed his pass from the teacher and headed out the door.

"I can't wait for the day I slap you." Embery mumbled as they walked out the class.

"Why are you so…antagonistic?" Cam asked her.

"What did you just call me?" Embery asked him in an offended tone.

"Never mind." Cam said as he laughed.

"Don't be trying to talk about people with your little 'secret smart code' because I have no problem going into a thesaurus and look it up." Embery told him and he smiled.

"I wouldn't mind giving you one of my thesauri to look it up." Cam told her then she looked at him

"Weirdo." She mumbled.

"Are you criticizing me because I have an immense terminology?" Cam asked her messing with her because he was purposely using words that she wouldn't be able to regularly understand. She just rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"Kya." Zuko called as he walked out of his study.

"Yes, father?" Kya asked as she stood from the chair she was sitting in.

"I want you too come to a meeting with me." Zuko said as they started to walk.

"Yes sir, but about what?" Kya asked.

"I'm trying to focus on the school systems. Not just because of all the…ciaos but also because I've been sent a lot of graph and charts and things of that sort from a highly respected group of school counselors. They've basically been saying that the numbers of youth pregnancy, abusive relationships, and violence in the school have grown a massive amount over the decades." Zuko explained.

"What exactly do you expect they have no parents, no self…

"Save it for the council men." Zuko said just as they walked into the meeting room.

"Oh sweet Agni." Kazuo said as he saw Kya. Then the group stood and bowed in routine they waited until Zuko and Kya passed to sit.

"As we all know we are here to discus the violence and...other scandalous behavior…among…our youth." Kazuo said as he read the paper because the first time he heard about the meeting was a few minutes ago.

"Who's first?" Kya asked then a general passed Kazuo a stack of papers.

"Okay we have three parties here. One of our parties believes that we should allow children over the age of sixteen to be adopted." Then Kya had a confused look on her face.

"Okay." Kya said then Kazuo even stared at the general.

"State your case." Zuko said then Kazuo sat down and another councilman stood up.

"Fire Lord, Princess." The general said as he bowed.

"In our studies we've seen that children between fourteen and eighteen are the ones participating in these actions, and eighty-seven percent of those children are orphaned, living with relatives, or living with an older sibling. We believe if we allowed the age of adoption to increase the number of violence, abuse, and pregnancies will decrease." The general stated.

"I have to say I disagree about the changing of violence." Kya started.

"But what age exactly are you trying to make adoptable?" Kya asked.

"Eighteen." The general said then it was some commotion.

"Okay so what happens when they say 'no'?" Kya asked.

"Excuse me?" The general asked her.

"What if these eighteen year olds say 'no'? What if they don't want to be adopted what changes in the law will be tampered if we let _this_ law pass." Kya asked in a professional tone.

"Well, children never had the right to decide whether or not they wanted to be adopted." The general said the looked at some of the others who were apart of his party, and they thought they got Kya.

"No, no you do not understand." Kya started.

"If I do remember correctly about two years and a half ago we passed a law in this country stating that sixteen year olds are counted as adults due to the whole arranged marriage thing. And in that exact case we had to change the most important law we had, just to add a few more years to the legal independence of our citizens. Now you're saying that we should go and change that exact law we made about the independent age back to what it originally was just because you have a plan that you didn't think through. I mean what exactly do you think this is going to accomplish other then the theory of violence going down because if we keep changing laws that makes us look like a bad judiciary system." Kya explained then she saw a few smirks and a couple frowns.

"Next case." Kazuo said with a smile.

"We focus more on the pregnancies in our youth." The general said then Kya sat up.

"We believe that in every school we should add a sexual education class." The general said.

"We don't already have one." Kya asked confused.

"In the public schools we do have that program, but as we looked at the average of teenage pregnancies it's between the richer children who are aware of arranged marriages and their freedom as a citizen, and they attend private schools." The general said then everyone looked at Kya, but Kya was taking it in.

"I'm not sure how to go with this. The _adult_ in me says that if we do help them notice the risks and other out comes of teenage pregnancies that will help a lot. But me, as a teenager doesn't like the idea of adding another grade to their report card in the middle of the year. Because I honestly doubt all of them will pay attention, and then there are others who do pay attention but once that big test come they fail it, or some will fail on purpose because they don't want there friends knowing they passed a sex education class, so I'm not exactly sure how to go with it." Kya said then looked at the general who had a smile on his face.

"Well, Princess we have thought about that and we decided instead of adding an extra class we can make that the subject taught in place of health because it _is_ about their health." The general said.

"Yeah that does make since because it's required by law that each kid has a physical education and health class through out the whole year. So if we were to teach that in that curriculum it would…work out." Kya said as she nodded then she looked at Zuko.

"We will look further into this." Zuko stated.

"Okay last case." Kazuo said as he was happy that it went so fast.

Then a woman stood up she seemed to be in her mid-thirties.

"My party focuses more on the violence part. We believe if we order a number of soldiers, who will be called detectives, to patrol the school and prevent any in-school violence; because most out-school violence starts when teachers say 'deal with it on your own time'. It's a possibility we can decrease the number of suspensions, which leads to failing a grade, and that usually result in drop-outs. Or if you were to look at it the other way suspensions, that lead to grudges, that lead to murders, that leads to jail, will still lead to drop outs." The woman said.

"Why will you call the soldiers detective?" Kya asked in a normal tone which she usually had with women.

"Because we figured that 'detective' is a more intimidating word to teenagers then a 'guard' and to call them 'soldiers' is a little too much." The women said.

"If you know how to intimidate you know the art of intimidation." Kya sad understanding then stared at Zuko and he nodded.

"Kazuo have these files in my study by nightfall. General Li I will give you and your party the same deadline to make the adoption case more persuasive." Zuko said.

"Yes my Lord." The general said.

"I believe that is it." Zuko said then looked at Kya for reassurance.

"Wait, it's over.

"Yes Princess Kya, as much as you would like to keep criticizing these men, it is over." Zuko told her with a smile.

'I didn't mean it like that; I mean what's going on with the abuse problem." Kya asked then looked at the generals who looked at each other.

"I knew it." Kazuo said seeing that meeting was too short.

"Princess I'm willing to have the writer of the guide we will have during the sexual education class to write multiple chapters on relationship abuse. If that's okay with you." The general who Kya liked idea the most said.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine with me." Kya stated.

"So…um…yeah. That's all Fire Lord." Kazuo said as he put the files down.

"With that said this meeting is over." Zuko said then everyone stood up and bowed to him.

"Kya, wait." Zuko said as all the councilmen left.

"Yes, father."She said as she turned around.

"Have you gone over any plans for your training with the academy children with in today?" Zuko asked.

"In a way." Kya said with a grin.

"Well, there is a slight problem." Zuko stated as he stood up.

"Yes?" Kya asked.

"Jameon….wont be able to teach with you." Zuko said then every nerve in Kya's body tightened she stopped her mouth from dropping by narrowing her eyes. Then she cleared her throat.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

For those of you that don't know just read my comments on the chapter before this and you'll learn all about my 35 viruses. I still have them on my computer and I'm just trying my best to give you guys this chapter that's why it's a TO BE CONTINUED. Because I have no idea how long it will take me to write the next and get the viruses off so hopefully it will hold you guys on for the next month or so. My goal is to give you guys the rest of the chapter before the movie comes out. So I'm going to try to stick to that if I'm not able to you guys can at least expect a trailer because I'm really focusing more on my fight scenes from experience at Tang Soo Do practice so the chapter after the next is going to be…AWESOME.

Until then RRRSM

Love,

4everZutara


	33. If you read this story comment on this!

**Dear,**

My Readers.

I, 4everZutara, am finishing up the next chater but i realized that I haven't had much interracting from you readers. Which makes me question myself, "Do I have readers?".

Yes I have been getting notifications that people added me as a favorite author and favorite story (thank you people who did, you are totally awesome) which should tel me, "Duh, you hav readers.". My point is coming be patient please.

As you all know school is starting up and with school, martial arts, and volleyball im not home: 7am to 9pm tuesdays and thurdays, 7am to 6pm monday,wednsday, and friday, and 9am to 11am Saturdays.

So as you see I have not much free time on my haNds until...never. I'm not worried about homeworK because I usually finish it in school but I do like mY 8hrs of sleep. So my point, I don't have Time to be writing a story that people aren't reading.

I hope im not being a pain to anyone but I just want to make sure the things I'm writing are being read by people other than me. I'm not even asking for a comment because I'm sick of asking. As a writer I'm able to see if my chapters get read and how many times. The chapter before this was read twice and I'm okay with that, actually surprised, but if you want more I need to know or I'm not going to be in any rush to put out the next chapter.

I am sorry that my time is limited because I'm taking up law and I attend a Vo-Tech school that teachs me to be a paralegal and then so forth unto college.

So R.R.R.S.M, and please comment.

Your truly dedicated Author,

4everZutara


	34. Chapter 23: Swim Team part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar 'The Last Airbender' or any of the characters form the series.

_Swim Team: Part two_

"Wh-what?" Kya asked calmly.

"Master Kei told me that in order to be eligible to give a person the title of Master; they have to have trained under you for more than ten years.

"You were eligible because you've been trained under master Kei since you were four, but since Eon has been _away_ his previous training with Master Kei wouldn't mater.

"Eon trained with Master Kei for five years, I wouldn't say that doesn't matter."

"Well in this situation it _doesn't _

"So what he has to go back to Bai Sing Se to get whom ever he trained under to give him the title of a master.

"Actually, even if he did go to Bai Sing Se he's only trained there for _six_ years, and even if he was declared a Master he wouldn't be able to train students in the Fire Nation since he was declared in the Earth Kingdom." Zuko explained to Kya then Kya ran her figured through her hair in frustration.

"Okay, okay I'm not….." Then she inhaled and the fire around them started to dim.

"I'm not going to get angry, I'm not going to get frustrated, I'm not even going to get annoyed because this is a test." Kya told her self.

"A test about what?" Zuko asked confused.

"You're not supposed to hear me because I'm talking to myself." Kya told her dad then she bowed and hoped off the platform.

"Um...tell mom I'm not going to be able to do lunch with you guys, I have some…research to do." Kya said as she started to walk out.

"Your mother will be very upset." Zuko told her.

"Not with the morning you two had." Kya told herself then got chills thinking of her parents.

"Say again." Zuko told her.

"I said, Katara will be fine." Kya lied.

"What have I told you about calling your mother by her first name?" Zuko asked her.

"You surely had no problem calling her by her first name this morning." Kya told herself again then walked out.

_oO0Oo_

"I need a beverage." Shu yelled as they walked in the cafeteria.

"_Fuck_ a beverage I need nutrition." Bay-Bay told Shu.

"Is this the only cool place in the entire fucking building, I mean damn." Asami said.

"We'll go get the food today." Jong said offering Jeng's help.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." Jeng said but it didn't sound like he was objecting.

"There goes CY, and Em." Bay-Bay said as they found a table and sat down at it.

"CY and Em…CY and Em." Shu said to himself thinking.

"Hey, Kim." Shu said then the smile on Embery face went to any annoyed look.

"What?" Cam asked in his accent voice.

"C-Y-M sounds like_ kim_." Shu said as if everyone should have known that.

'Isn't it more like _sim_." Bay-Bay said.

"Neither of y'all can sound out. Use your vo-wels babe, your vo-wels." Asami said teasingly as she grabbed Bay-Bay cheeks and squeezed together making his lips poke out.

"The food line is totally empty." Jong said as he and Jeng brought plates of food back to the table.

"Yeah because everyone is over getting drinks." Tai Ming said looking over there.

"You guys look around." Shu said. Then everyone did and noticed most of the girls who were walking around had on sweat pants and shirts that showed their belly-buttons.

"I haven't seen so many navels since the beginning of high school half of these girls I don't even…recognize." Shu said as two of them passed the table and his eyes followed them.

"Ninth graders." Jeng said then everyone had a confused look one their face.

"Why…" Embery started then was shut up by two girls.

"Jeng." They heard the girls call then they all turned around and saw the two girls walking in there direction.

"What?" He said in a normal tone as he ate a piece of a sweet bun.

"Please don't be mad at me." One of the girls said as she blushed and Embery recognized her to be the ninth grade track captain.

"Yeah please.' The other one said.

"What?" Jeng asked again but in a more annoyed tone.

"Take this to the table for me." The track captain said to the other girl.

"No, I want to be here for this." The girl said.

"You two are annoying.' Jeng told them in a plain voice and Shu chuckled.

"Well um…your name is like engraved in my skin now." The girl said quickly then everyone starred at each other.

Jeng squint his eyes then turned around. "Why?" He asked.

"Because." The girl started.

"I was going to put your initials but then I realized your brothers had the same ones as you, so I just went along with putting your whole name." The girl said with a smile and she was very pretty.

"No, I mean what was your purpose?" Jeng asked then the table quietly chuckled.

"Because you gave me that kit and I figured you wanted me to do something useful with it." The girl told him.

"I didn't think you were actually going to use it, it was a joke." Jeng told her seriously

"Well you're the one who gave it to her." The other girl said rolling her eyes then they walked away.

"I'm also the one who asked for it back, so mind your business little girl." Jeng yelled out at her, which was kind of weird because they never heard him raise his voice from his miniature tone.

Then they started laughing at his last statement.

"Jeng please don't be mad at me." Bay-Bay mimicked

"Yeah, Jeng, Jeng." Jong said as he laughed.

"Since when did you get groupies?" Shu asked him but Jeng didn't answer.

"So you think you all cool 'cause you get bitches huh." Embery said smiling seeing how he went right back to his quiet self.

"The one in the blue is my girlfriend and the other one is her best friend." Jeng said then it was quiet and Embery realized the one in the blue was the track captain.

Then Jong stood up.

"Come here." Jong said opening his arms. Then Jeng looked at him.

"Come here now." Jong told Jeng.

'Go sit down." Jeng told him as he looked around to see if people were looking.

"I'm proud of you." Jong whispered as he bent down and hugged Jeng.

"My little brother got a girlfriend." He said then kissed Jeng on the cheek.

"That's so homo." Jeng said wiping it away.

"I'm depressed." Shu said as he laid his head down.

"As I was asking, why are the ninth graders in our cafeteria?' Embery asked.

"Because the rest of the ninth grade went on a trip so the teachers let them have lunch with us." Jeng told her.

"She's in ninth grade." Shu said

"Yeah." Jeng said with a smile as he raised his eyebrows because they didn't look like ninth graders.

"What the hell kind of hormones is in the cafeteria milk now a days." Shu said looking around again.

"She's the captain of the track team right." Tai Ming said

"Yeah." Jeng told her.

"You have a thing for track team captains." Asami said with a smile and looked at Embery who blushed a little.

"Now I'm _really_ jealous." Shu told him as he lied down again.

"Who's her friend?" Cam asked as he was now facing where the girls were sitting.

"She's the volleyball captain. She's annoying as hell but she good peoples. I still wouldn't recommend her though." Jeng told him.

"Is that right." Cam said in a lower tone then he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Shu asked Cam.

"Come with me." Cam told Jeng.

"O-kay C-Y, get 'ems." Bay-Bay said.

"Are you seriously going to talk to that little girl?" Embery asked.

"Just a small conversation, nothing inappropriate like you're thinking. It will only take a minute" Cam told Embery with a smirk but she just looked at him.

"Damn CY, when she asks you a question you don't have to give her a reason and purpose of your doings. Just say yes or no and walk away." Bay-Bay said. Then Cam shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright Cam, but if it leads to something more don't say I didn't tell you so. I told you twice." Jeng told him as they walked towards the girls.

Then Embery watched as Cam walked off and felt kind of angry inside. Then she turned back around to see everyone looking at her.

"The fuck is y'all looking at me for?" Embery asked but no one answered.

"Can you please find it in you heart to give me the _chance to…love _you?_" _Shu told Tai Ming. Then she stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Eat your food." She told him.

"Okay, this act you're playing is starting to get corny. The end of the year is approaching, not saying I made it a goal to go out with you before the year end, but…

"So this is just a joke to you, it was one of your little goals or achievements to go out with me?" Tai Ming asked Shu.

"It..." Shu started them his lips moved but a sound didn't come out he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, yeah a matter of fact it would be an achievement in my life if I went out with you, so that is one of my goals. To start making achievements for now on because we're getting older and Guang showed me that life is short. Soon we're going to be out of school and college and a bunch of depressing stuff is going to go down and we all need someone there for each other. And I want to be the one there for you and I want you to be the one there for me." Shu told her. Then she turned her head a little to hide her tears. She was real sensitive on the Guang topic.

"Wow." Embery said who felt touched herself.

"Y'all not gonna tell me I'm the only one who got a little choked up on that one." Jong said then cleared his throat.

"He does have a point." Asami said wiping the side and under her eyes. Then Tai Ming got out of her seat and started heading out of the cafeteria.

"Why do you do that?" Embery asked slapping Shu on the arm as she got up and followed Tai Ming.

"You know what I'm sick of people making me fell bad because I'm expressing my feelings." Shu yelled.

'That's why guys shouldn't express their _feelings_." Asami whispered to him jokingly as she got up to follow them.

"Thanks a lot, now all the women are gone and we look like a bunch of fags.' Bay-Bay told Shu.

"Shut up." Shu told him.

_oO0Oo_

"How do I look?" Cheng asked as he walked out in his new uniform. The uniform he had on now was way different then his old one.

Instead of a rounded toe on his boots it was pointed and facing upward but they were still a little below knee. Instead of two round eye holes that looked heart shaped together, it was three eye holes that were pointed. The third one wasn't for seeing it was for show, it was located in the middle of the two actual eye holes but more up on the forehead. Instead of the under garments being gray they were black. The belt that went across the waist was red and a gold rectangular buckle in the middle to hold it together. The gold and red theme went with the rest of the armor. The chest armor was red with a gold lining going on the edges of it, and the metal bottom which looked like a skirt was black with red edges. And there was a big cuff on the forearm that was gold at the top edge; red all the way down to the wrist, then it was a gold bracelet like piece of metal where the cuff stopped. And the black under garment shirt had a triangular edge that showed over his hand.

"The three eye things mean I'm part of the royal procession, awesome right." Cheng said and Shieon could here the smile through his mask.

"So what you bumped up from a security guard to a… important security guard." Shieon asked jokingly.

"Babe, I'm not a _security guard_." Cheng said offended.

"I am a highly trained soldier part of the Fire Nation royal militia; this is big, really, _really_ big. I have to be what, the youngest person to ever have this title. This is like a position that if you do well you can become a captain or lieutenant. Or even a commander." Cheng said with enthusiasm.

"What about admiral or general?" Shieon asked.

"Those…are kind of high rankings which take a while to get. The youngest general I know is Kazuo and he's like twenty-three but the only reason he's one is because the Fire Lord likes his _abilities_ and some other things in that nature." Cheng explained quickly then took off his mask.

"But my point is all those people at the war meetings aren't even rankings. Most of the old guys are generals or admirals but the other ones like your brother are just children of those generals that attended because when the Princess takes the stand as Fire Lord they will be here _old guys_ that she will console at meetings. So technically I'm a higher rank then they are even though they are the ones in the war room." Cheng explained to her then she starred at him.

'Are you going to wear that all day, you're like a kid waiting to wear the first day of school clothes." Shieon told him then he smiled.

"Actually I'm going to take it off when I go get my little sister from school, but I'm going to put it back on to show her. But then around five I have to go back to the palace and do more training." Cheng told her as he took of the entire helmet.

"I thought training was over." Shieon said sitting up.

"Well technically it is, just a little work out session I guess, so we can stay in shape. We have to start training in like twenty pound body weights so we know how if feels to train in the new armor." Cheng told her.

"Does it really weigh that much?" She asked because it looked like normal armor but then again she never wore armor.

"All around it does, but in my opinion I think all the weight is in the boots." He said then laughed. He took off the boots and placed them in a corner then headed into his bathroom.

"So you're a soldier. What confuses me is why exactly you are a soldier? I know the palace needs protection but you're not a guard so what do you do now. It's not like a bunch of earth benders are going to attack today or tomorrow." Shieon said.

"Yeah, hopefully they don't." Cheng said then she heard metal make contact with the floor.

"It's not really about the war for protection anymore. Like, take Bai Sing Se for example they had soldiers guarding the great wall even before the war it's not because they are expecting something to happen it's just for… caution I guess. I'm not going to say the war didn't have influences over people because everyone is still a little paranoid because of the war which made the forces stronger over the pass century." Cheng explained.

"The thing about the war is, even though the countries aren't at battle physical anymore. It's the citizens with in the countries that make the rebellious acts that worry everyone." Cheng told her.

"To be perfectly honest the Fire Nation has it the worst with the citizens, not to say that's what we get or anything." Cheng said sarcastically.

"The Fire Nation is the ones who started the war so they should worry about the other countries." Shieon said.

"Yeah, that's true but like I said it's not about the countries it about the citizens." Cheng said then walked out the bathroom with a new outfit. It was the same outfit Eon was giving that showed everyone in public he was on the council and that showed everyone in the public Shieon was the daughter of a nobleman but the slight differences of it like the shoes and design in the kimono must have meant he was a soldier.

"What do you mean?" Shieon asked.

"Have you ever heard of _Ozai Supporters_?" Cheng asked.

"N…no" Shieon said.

"You do know of the Fire Lord before this one right?" Cheng asked sitting on the bed.

"Not…that much of." Shieon admitted then Cheng sighed.

"I feel like a history teacher." Cheng said then smiled.

'Okay so Fire Lord Ozai, the father of our present Fire Lord, was like…_freakishly_ evil. He was all for the destruction of the other Nations. And he showed that buy trying to burn down Bai Sing Se on the day of Sozin's Comet. You do know what that is, right." Cheng asked.

"Yes." Shieon said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, so he attacked the land _near_ Bai Sing Se, but he never touch Bai Sing Se it's self which is kind of ironic now that I think about it, but anyway, before he got to the Great Wall the Avatar stopped him and they battled and the Avatar won of course. But the Avatar did something no one is sure what exactly. But the Avatar words were that he 'spirit bended' the fire out of the Fire Lord, which is also ironic. So now Ozai is held in a prison out side of the volcanic structure of the capital and the other cities. So that the Fire Lord can keep an eye on him personally.' Cheng said then took a breath.

"So that's all you need to know about Ozai. Now the _Ozai Supporters_, whose name speaks for them, are people who _support Ozai_. By support I mean they want the war to go on. They were mainly people that were close to Ozai during his times of his ruling. At first the Fire Lord cut off all contact at that prison considering Ozai was the only prisoner there because that let out all war prisoners when the war was over. But even though you can not find anyone on earth that hates Ozai more then his own son, Fire Lord Zuko couldn't starve him to death." Cheng explained.

"I wouldn't be able to starve my father to death either, no matter how much he deserves it." Shieon said.

"The crazy part is, that's not the reason." Cheng said with a smile.

"The Fire Lord wouldn't think twice if he had to, when it comes to killing his father _if_ it was two decades ago. But the reason he wont do it now it because he needs his father." Cheng said with that same mischievous smile.

"What could he possibly need his father for?" Shieon asked.

"The reason for Ozai supporter's existence." Cheng said.

"Ozai ordered his supporters to make sure the Fire Lord…doesn't find his mother." Cheng said then Shieon's mouth dropped.

"Kind of fucked up right." Cheng said shaking his head.

"It was kind of a good strategy if you think about it because the day that the Fire Lord _does_ find his mother is the day of Ozai hanging, which is probably why every country is looking for her. The fact that no one has found her yet in the world worries the Fire Lord that she is either captured or _dead_ but nothing they found yet proves either theories." Cheng said.

'How do you know all of this stuff?" Shieon asked.

"What do you think us _security guards_ talk about during break?" Cheng asked with a normal smile then she rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Let go get something to eat." Shieon told him as she got up.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a salute.

"Hania what is this." Junior asked starring at three metal statues. One statue had a sword in its hand, one had a bow and arrow, and the other was in an earth bending stance.

"It's you ticket home." Hania said then Junior sighed.

"Well more like your key home." Hania said.

"Inside one of these statues is the key that opens the entrance to the air ship that will take you to Hygashi Reservation and from there you will take a submarine to the Fire Nation." Hania explained.

"Okay." Junior said.

"Okay." Hania told him.

"No, I mean what's the goal?" Junior asked.

"The goal is to destroy the metal warrior that has the key in it and get the key, as simple as that." Hania said.

"As simple as that huh." Junior said.

"The catch is that the key is also metal and as you destroy the statue try not to destroy the key as well." Hania said trying not to laugh. Then Junior began to swell up and became red.

'_**I hate you Hania, I hate you, hate you, hate you**_." Junior yelled at him.

"I know but you're the one who wanted to get home in a rush to see your…human." Hania told him. Then Junior put his hands together and inhaled and exhaled.

"You've been around fire benders to much Prince Simeon you developed their attitude." Hania said rubbing his short beard.

"How am I supposed to destroy a metal statue without destroying a metal key inside it?" Junior asked.

"I don't know you find out yourself." Hania told him. Then Junior was silent in respect for Hania, he didn't want to curse him out.

"Okay, okay I'm ready." Junior said then exhaled and put his hand out.

"Wait one moment please." Hania told him then Junior slapped his forehead and turned around.

"Yeah sure." Junior said as he put his hands on his hips.

Hania got into a horse stance and put his hands out facing his palm towards the statues. He inhaled deeply and Junior turned around when he heard cracking noises. He saw now the three statues were in the same stances as Hania. Hania snapped up in a standing position and so did the statues.

"No fucking way." Junior said with a smile.

"These statues are said to have spiritual beings inside of them that will copy the movements of its awakener." Hania said as he opened his eyes.

"You know what, I'm only doing this out of respect for you because if I really wanted to go home I would go to the airship dissolve its door put it back up and tell the staff to be on our way." Junior said then gave Hania a fake smile.

"Well actually this key starts the ship." Hania said then he put his hand on the statues with the sword.

Junior looked at all of the statues. He knew he could fight off the earth bender, and he knew with his own sword he could defeat the statue with the sword, but the hardest one he couldn't figure how to beat was the bow and arrow one. That must have been the one with the key in it

Junior put his hand out to the side and Hania watched as the rock lifted off the ground and he formed a sword of his own. Due to the fact they didn't have the heat or water to make the metal look like actual metal, the texture of it was identical.

Then Junior swung the sword.

"Let's go.

_oO0Oo_

"You know how Shu is, pay him no mind." Embery told Tai Ming as they and Asami walked out the bathroom.

"But he's making me feel like a bad person." Tai Ming said.

'Well maybe…you should give him a chance. I mean before school ends so if it don't work out you can break up with him before it gets _to_ serious." Asami told her.

"I do I want to give him a chance, but the fact he keeps saying…_stuff_ like that, makes me feel awkward and not want to answer him." Tai Ming said as they turned down the hall.

"Maybe you two should just talk in priv... Embery started then she stopped when she saw a group of people in a huge crowd in the middle of the hall.

"What the f.

"Yo, Em." Shu said running down the hall.

"It's Jong, Satoshi came out of no where and started talking to Ling and now they're going at it." Shu said then they ran down their and Embery pushed her way through the crowd.

"Yo, go some where man." Jong said as he grabbed Ling by the waist. He was talking to Satoshi; he was Saburo's friend that went to help him when Cam knocked him out, and the guy that kept yelling at Sabura when they were talking.

"So you are going to play me for _him_." Satoshi said not seeing what was so great about Jong. She didn't say anything she looked the other way and put her head on Jong's chest. Then Jong lifted her chin up and kissed her.

"Are you serious babe? He said then touched her.

"Why you touch my arm." Ling asked turning back around.

"I was trying to touch your butt." He told her smiling then Jong bit down on his lip and glared at him.

"Yeah you better bite your tongue boy, 'cause she's mine." Satoshi told him.

"I'm not yours Satoshi. So go be with Sabura, the little girl you dumped me for remember, and have a happy life." Ling said then pulled on Jong's arm telling him to calm down.

"I wouldn't want her if I couldn't have the both of you." He said then Jong pulled his arm away.

"Say some dumb shit to my girl again and watch what happen." Jong said.

"What's going on?" Sabura asked walking in the crowd.

'Nothing that concerns you.' Satoshi yelled at her.

"Actually you know what it does concern you; it's all your fucking fault, stay away from me." Satoshi said then Sabura had a confused look on her face because she didn't know why she was being yelled at.

"Don't make the same dumb mistake twice." Ling told him.

"So you seriously are going to leave me for this punk." Satoshi said laughing because he was getting mad.

"She already left you." Jong told him

"Pay him no mind." Ling told Jong.

"I'm just saying if you were my girl and someone came up to me talking shit like I'm doing right now. I would have been knocked him smooth out, shows how much of a man he is." Satoshi said looking at Jong.

"Well guess what." Ling said before Jong could open his mouth.

"I _was_ your girl and you didn't do a damn thing like that at all. Not ever." Ling told Satoshi.

"So, you're really going to go out with him. You didn't hear abusing girl's runs through the family." Satoshi said then smiled at Jong.

Then Jong grabbed his shirt.

"Say that again, say it one more _fucking_ time you prick." Jong said then Ling moved his arm.

"Babe, _stop_." She told him then wrapped her arms around him to push him back.

"His grandfather was an abuser, his father, his brother; he might as well be put in cuffs for it now. Oh my bad I forgot his family to rich for people to go to jail."

"Babe he's talking about my family and you expect me to sit here and do nothing." Jong said reasoning with her.

"Stop, ignore him, you know what he's trying do. You'll lose you position as captain before you even have it." Ling said trying to convince him.

"How am I supposed to ignore him he's talking shit right in my face?" Jong asked ignoring the second part.

"Don't forget I was your first and I'm going to be you're only." Satoshi said.

"My first _what_, exactly?" Ling asked with her eye brows raised them she turned around pressing her back to Jong then Jong grabbed the sides of her belt and pulled her in so that her full body was pressed against him and it didn't look like Satoshi liked that.

"Your first kiss, your first boyfriend, and your first love." Satoshi said then put his hands in his pockets.

"Since when the _fuck_ did I start loving you". Ling asked then Satoshi stared at her feeling a little embarrassed.

"Go back to class your not cute your pathetic." Ling said then she pulled Jong out of the crowd.

"Somebody give him his face back." Shu yelled then everyone started laughing.

"Tell you little friend with the hair cut we've been looking for him because he's been giving my man CY trouble." Bay-Bay told Satoshi.

"Okay, break it up, break it up." Mr. Kang said.

"Class starts in three minutes, get to it." Mr. Kang said then he went back into class. Then Embery, Tai Ming, Cam and Shu walked in too because they had that class next.

"See you after class."Bay-Bay told Asami.

"Yeah." She said then kissed him.

"Practice today bring you little husky ass on time." Shu told him then Bay-Bay flagged him before he walked out.

"Kang you funny." Embery told him smiling.

'You were sitting there the whole time going to say some 'break it up' when it was over." Embery said laughing.

"You know I don't stop fights quickly. I wait to see who's going to win. I take my time to get to the center, you know. Sometime I take the long way around the crowd just to see the out come." Mr. Kang explained.

"That's messed up." Shu told him.

"Well that's just how it is. So I'll let people fight and if they settled everything no one has to go to the office. But all I say is if you started it you better not lose or I'm going to talk trash." Mr. Kang said then the class laughed.

"Yeah, Satoshi uh-huh he going to get it tomorrow. Ms. LiLing she flamed him." Mr. Kang said then the class laughed more.

"Isn't that what you guys say now a day _flame_." Mr. Kang said as he went behind his desk then the bell rang.

"Kang you're hilarious." Embery told him.

"If I would have known we could fight in his class I wouldn't have mind keeping my old schedule." Shu said because Jung was in his old classes.

"Well its better in here then out there." Mr. Kang said pointing out the window.

"True, true." Asami said.

"Okay to start class I have a question." Mr. Kang said.

"Who exactly plans on going to college for eleventh and twelfth grade courses?" Mr. Kang asked then the entire class raised their hands.

"So none of you are going to just get a job after this year?' Mr. Kang asked.

"Why would we." Embery asked.

"I'm just saying other classes said they would just get a job but anyway since all of you are going to college I assume that you all are going to the Fire Nation University." Mr. Kang said then he saw some disapproving looks.

"No." One of the class mates said.

"I'm going to Bai Sing Se University." The guy said.

"I'm going to the Southern Water Tribe Medicinal College." Another girl said.

"You see that's why I asked." Mr. Kang told them.

"The Fire Nation is the only Country that has eleventh and twelfth grade courses with college. The other countries are aware of that so when you send a résumé for their colleges and they accept you they will actually send you to one of their high schools that associate with that college, then you'll go to that college after eleventh and twelfth." Mr. Kang explained then mostly everyone had a confused look.

"If you guys go to a school in a different country next year you would have taking the FNTP for nothing. The FNTP purpose is to see where to place you at in college, so really it's like having an extra two years in college already down and then do what ever you wanted to do for your degree." Mr. Kang told them.

"So you saying if we stay in the Fire Nation next year we go to college, but if we go to a different country we stay in high school." Embery asked.

"Pretty much." Mr. Kang told him.

"Does it have to be the Fire Nation University?" Shu asked.

"No, just a college in the Fire Nation." Mr. Kang told him.

"Well the Fire Nation school system is very _persuasive_." A girl said as she through her pen like quill across the table. They figured she wanted to go to a school in a different country.

"Mr. Kang, are you just saying that because you know that all the sport teams at colleges in the Fire Nation have not won an oversea tournament yet because all the good players get scholarships to go to big colleges in other countries?" Embery asked.

"That was one egotistic thing to say, but yes." Mr. Kang said then the class laughed.

"Okay, let get started. Quick what two consecutive numbers is three point seven between?" Mr. Kang called out.

"Three and four." Cam mumbled to him self.

"I'm going to go with three and four, just guessing." Embery said then Cam smiled at her.

"Correct.

"Why are you back there cheating off Cam?" Asami asked.

"Stay up there and mind yours." Embery told her then she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Okay to get started I want four teams, no more than six per team." Mr. Kang said the he started snapping his fingers.

"Uh…you." He said still snapping his fingers to remember.

"Cam, yes Cam come here." Mr. Kang said then Cam got up and walked towards him.

"Alright so I know you know the answer to every question I'm about to ask because I looked at your test scores." Mr. Kang started.

"So I figured that anyone having you on their team is an unfair advantage. So I have another job for you. When I ask a question I want you to write it on the board and if they get the answers wrong I want you to explain it to the class. So basically I want you to do my job, but if a student is teaching to other students they aren't hesitant at asking questions or saying they don't understand." Mr. Kang explained.

"Okay." Cam told him then Mr. Kang handed him a paper that had questions on it.

"You can start writing it on the board, and I'll read from this paper." Mr. Kang said then Cam nodded and went over to the chalk board.

"Everyone in teams?" Mr. Kang asked.

"Well we need another team mate, since you stole ours." Asami said.

"I'll be on your team." A guy said walking over and Shu remember that voice.

"Quan I didn't know you were in this class." Tai Ming said.

"I know." He said with a smile.

"This guy is no substitute for CY." Shu said to Embery pointing at Quan.

"No one is a substitute for Cam, but we need an extra player so shut up." Asami told him.

"I mean what are you a C average, that's nothing compared to an A plus." Shu said.

"Actually I'm a D average, but thanks for the compliment." Quan said everyone figured he was being sarcastic but his cheered up voice didn't sound like it could be negative. He was like a male version of Tai Ming.

"Great." Shu said then turned his chair away from them facing the chalk board.

"His hand writing is beast." Asami said as she looked at the board and Cam's hand writing. And every letter was written so neatly and the perfect size as if he took his time writing it but he wrote it so fast that it was amazing.

"He's right I'm not a substitute for him." Quan said amazed by the writing too.

"You thought I was wrong." Shu asked then Tai Ming hit him.

"Okay first question." Mr. Kang said snapping everyone out of it then some read the board.

"Make a table and equation for the diagonals a polygon has." Mr. Kang read then smiled at some of the confused faces he saw.

"Okay so let's do the table first." Embery said.

"Give me a piece of paper." She told Shu.

"Okay so we start at three." Asami said.

"Why at three?" Quan asked.

"Because a polygon has to have three or more sides." Embery said then Shu laughed a little.

"Okay so how many diagonals does a triangle have?" Embery asked.

"Three." Shu told her.

"No, diagonals not angels." Embery said then drew a triangle on the paper.

"None because you can't go diagonally anywhere." Tai Ming said.

"Can someone start the table?" Embery asked as she started to draw a square next.

"I can at least do that." Quan said then pulled out a paper.

"What was it?" He asked.

"Three, zero." Shu said with an attitude.

"Three x, zero y?" He asked again.

"Yeah." Tai Ming said before Shu got the chance to say something mean.

"Next is four x, two y." Embery said.

'Five more minutes." Mr. Kang said.

"How far do we have to go?" Embery asked.

"Up to ten but I mainly want the equation." He told them then they went back to work.

"We can go to six then figure out the equation and do the rest afterwards." Asami told Embery.

"Okay next is five, five. It doesn't matter which go where just both five." Embery said then Shu chuckled.

"I see a pattern at least." Shu said.

"Next are six x, nine y." Embery said.

"Then seven-fourteen, eight-twenty, nine-twenty seven, ten-thirty five." Shu said then everyone looked at him.

"How do you know?" Tai Ming asked.

"Because remember how we learned every table has a pattern. Look at the y column." Shu said then they looked.

It was 0, 2, 5, 9, 14, 20, 27and 35.

"I don't get it." Quan said then Shu sighed and took the paper.

"Look at the differences between the numbers. Zero and two is two. Two and five is three. Five and nine is four. Nine and fourteen is five. And guess what fourteen and twenty is." Shu said.

"Six." Quan told him then Shu starred at him.

"Oh, I get it now. The different goes up a number more then the differences before it." Asami said.

"I didn't know you were good at math." Tai Ming told him.

"If you don't know math you might as well not know anything because that's the main thing you need to know to get somewhere in life." Shu said then looked at Quan but he didn't notice.

"Okay Mr. All-of-a-sudden-knows-everything, what's the equation?" Embery asked.

"You got it." Shu said laughing as he turned back around because he really didn't know it.

"Let's try x minus one plus y equals x plus one." Asami said.

'I thought that too but I think he want some parenthesis somewhere." Embery said.

"Times up." Mr. Kang said then they starred at him.

"Raise you hand if you have the table completed." Mr. Kang said then everyone raised their hand.

"You can write it down then." Mr. Kang told Cam then Cam started writing it one the board and it didn't seem like he had trouble figuring it out because he just wrote the numbers down without having to make the shapes.

"Raise your hand if you have an equation." Mr. Kang said then Embery raised her hand.

"Embery." He called out.

"I'm not sure if this is right but how about x minus one plus y equals x plus one." Embery said then Mr. Kang looked at Cam and Cam wrote it on the board.

(X-1)+y=(x+1)

"Let's see if it works, chose a random number." Mr. Kang said.

"Uh…six." Asami said.

"All you Cam." Mr. Kang said then Cam started writing.

(6-1)+9=(6+1)

5+9=7

Then Cam looked at them.

"No, I mean x minus one plus y equals y plus one." Embery said seeing that didn't make sense. Then Cam started to write again.

(6-1)+9=(9+1)

5+9=10

"I get what you're trying to say but that's not the equation for it." Cam told them.

"Does anyone know the right equation?" Mr. Kang asked then they looked around and no one had their hands raised.

"Take it away." Mr. Kang told Cam.

"To start we have to count the diagonals of the polygon with the least angels, which is?

"A triangle." A girl on the nearest team said.

"Yes so a triangle has three sides and how many diagonals?" Cam asked pointing at the chart.

"Zero." The class said together.

"Okay so as we all know the number next to zero is always used in the equation somewhere. In this case we are going to subtract three by x." Cam said.

"Okay." Embery said trying to follow.

"Okay so the equation is." Cam said then wrote it on the bored.

x(x-3)/ 2

"Okay I understand the first part but why do we divide by two?" Embery asked.

"I can better explain that by using figures." Cam said then he drew a pentagon on the board.

"So these lines I'm about to draw represent the diagonals. How many diagonals does a five sided figure have?" Cam asked.

"Five." The same girl said then Cam started to draw the diagonals.

"So there I drew the five diagonals that a five sided figure has. So now to get to the point look at each _angel; w_hat do you notice about each diagonal that's on each angel?" Cam asked.

"There are two." Embery said.

"Is he teaching everyone in the class or just you two?" Shu asked Embery.

"Exactly, there are two and if you were to draw any number sided figure there would always be two diagonals on each side." Cam said.

"Not with a triangle though." Quan said then Shu sighed and Asami laughed.

"That's why we use three in the equation." Cam told him.

"Oh." Quan said.

"So to prove my equation let's try a number." Cam said.

"Ten." Shu called out then looked at Embery and smiled because he answered the question before she did.

"Okay." Cam said then he wrote on the bored

10(10-3)/2

10x7/2

70/2

"What seventy dived by two.

"Thirty-five." Shu yelled out and the girl from the other team said it too.

"And what's the number next to ten?" Cam asked pointing at it on the bored.

"Thirty-five." The class said together.

"Wow." Asami said amazed at Cam abilities. Then people started mumbling to each other because they were surprised too.

"You barely talk, how were you able to explain all this?" Mr. Kang asked.

"Well I _do_ talk, but the explaining part is that during the summer I got a job at a summer school on Ember Island and I teach kids and even some adults." Cam told him.

"Wow, have you ever thought about joining the math league?" Mr. Kang asked.

"I do that on my spare time but not for the academy. I do it for near by community colleges because the school won't allow me to join the tenth grade team because my math is on a twelfth grade level and I figured if I give a good name for some of these colleges it would help with it's enrollment numbers.' Cam said.

"That is extraordinary, so what profession are you going for, in college I mean?" Mr. Kang asked.

"To be honest Mr. Kang, I have no clue." Cam said with a smile then Mr. Kang's eyebrows raised. Before he could say anything else someone knocked at the door.

"The door." Shu called out.

"I know I'm old but I'm not deaf Shuang." Mr. Kang told him as he walked to the door.

"CY." Shu called out then Cam walked over to them.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, Embery was just telling me how she wanted some of that good ol' _one on one_ tutoring." Shu said winking at Cam then Embery kicked him.

"The last time I did a one on one with a girl her friends thought we were spending all that time planning our _wedding_." Cam told Shu then he started laughing.

"Are you serious?" Shu asked.

"_Dead_." Cam told him.

"Embery, Asami, Quan, and Cam." Mr. Kang called out then they all look up.

"You are wanted outside of the locker rooms pronto." Mr. Kang said then they stood up.

"Wonder what that could be about.' Asami said.

"I'll see you later." Quan told Tai Ming with a smile then she gave him a small smile back trying to avoid Shu's stare.

"No you won't." Shu told him but Quan didn't pay him any mind.

"These guards will escort you." Mr. Kang said as they walked out.

"Follow us." One of the guards said then one walked in front of them and the other behind.

"So, ladies." Quan said then put one arm around Embery shoulders and the other around Asami's.

"What do you think this could be about?" Quan asked with his cheered up voice. Then Cam looked and saw Embery's nose flared and Asami shaking her head and laughing.

"Uh, Quan is it." Cam said then Quan looked at him.

"If you like your arms attached to your shoulder sockets I'd advise you to back up just a _tad_ bit." Cam told Quan then he looked at Embery's expression and understood.

"Oh so it's like that. Okay, it's cool with me I'd rub off on you guys soon enough." Quan said.

"You do learn quickly." Embery whispered to Cam then he smiled.

"Actually I just wouldn't want to be a witness of the foul things you would do to him." Cam said then gave her a smile and she had no choice but to smile back.

"So Embry, what's up with Tai Ming and that Shuang guy?" Quan asked then Embery stopped grabbed Quan by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"First of all little boy I just met you yesterday so we do not discuss things like that, and second of all _Embry_ is a boys name my name is Em-_ber_-y if you can't remember that, call me Ember I don't care but do not try to get on a first name basis with me if you _can not pronounce_ _my first name_." Embery yelled at him with narrow eyes.

"Okay, break it up." One of the guards said then Cam grabbed Embery.

"Embery cut him some slack you just met him yesterday like you said." Cam said rubbing her arm to calm him down.

"Everyone knows about how I feel about my name even if they were my friend or not." Embery told Cam as she inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm down.

"Well Embery he's kind of weird so he has an excuse." Cam said.

"I don't care what he is there is no excuse." Embery said then starred at Cam.

"Okay, oaky your right I'm sorry, there is no excuse." Cam, said agreeing with her. Then they turned the corner and saw about five other people including one guard standing outside the locker rooms.

They noticed Jong and Satoshi to be the ones the guard was standing in between.

"What could this be about?" Asami asked.

"That's what I was…never mind." Quan said with not much enthusiasm in his voice now.

"These two you need to watch." The guard said pointing at Embery and Quan. Then the guard that was there sighed.

"Can someone tell me how does the track team have more fighting with each other than the volleyball and the volleyball team actually has to work together, the track just passes off a stick." The guard that was between Jong and Satoshi said.

"The track team." Jong, Asami and Embery said together.

"What are you talking about we all aren't on the track…

"There you guys go." Mr. H said cutting Asami off.

"I can handle it from here." Mr. H told the guard. The guard bowed and walked off.

"So how have you guys been?" Mr. H asked rubbing his hands together as he analyzed the group.

"Mr. H I was just in Ms. Boqin class and some of that stuff I need to know, so we don't have time worrying about how other people are." Jong said starring at Satoshi.

"I'll take that as bad. So Jong, Asami, Embery come here." Mr. H said then they walked up and stood next to him.

"So, what do you guys see?" Mr. H asked.

"I see a hot nerd, a want-to-be jock, my cousin, and three other random people." Asami said.

"You want to know what I see. I see five potential runners." Mr. H said then Asami's mouth dropped.

"I refuse." Jong started then Mr. H put his hand up and he stopped talking.

"Is there anyone that would not like to be on the boy's track team?" Mr. H asked.

"See ya, come on." Satoshi said to one of the other guys.

"Sorry Mr. H, I just have to focus on swim team conditioning." One of the guys said then he walked off with Satoshi.

"Okay report to class then." Mr. H said.

"So everyone else is up to it?" Mr. H asked then he looked at Cam.

"Yeah, I mean it wouldn't hurt to try, right." One of the other guys asked.

"Wrong, if you make the team the training that you will go through will be painful and aching." Mr. H said.

"Is that your way of convincing us to stay." Cam asked.

"You're staying." Embery told him as if it was another choice then he grinned a little.

"Oh so we're not on the team yet." The other guy that was there said.

"Of course not, this is why I called you here. Next Monday after school we will meet on the field. You will be in your gym gear, meaning shirt, shorts, and strapped shoes. If you would like to bring something more like a knee brace don't hesitate. I will be requesting medical information for all of you from the nurse and also I will be requesting grades so if you know your not getting more then a two point five GPA don't even show up, is that clear?" Mr. H said.

"Yes, sir." They said together.

"That goes for you three too I want you there to help with my decision." Mr. H said.

"Okay." Embery said.

"Alright that's it back to class." Mr. H said.

"Come on just keep us longer let's go outside or something." Asami said.

"Trust me you don't want to go out there you would go to Ms. LanFen room to cool off." Mr. H said.

"Oh Agni." Jong said.

"I know anyway it's only twenty minutes left in school get to class and learn something useful." Mr. H told them then walked off.

"He probably has a date with the music teacher." One of the guys said then the other laughed as they walked off.

"So CY." Jong said walking up to him then Cam looked at him.

"How does it feel to be on the track team?" Jong asked putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Ask him when he makes it." Embery said, then shoved pass them.

"Don't worry about her she's just mad that once you get on the team she can't date you because she will be breaking her code.' Jong whispered to Cam but Embery could still here.

"I'm pretty sure I could be the exception." Cam said then Embery smiled even though no one could see her.

_oO0Oo_

"Dad I am in love with her and its wrong for me to lie to her and tell her she knows everything about me when she doesn't even know _me._" Eon told his father with a calm voice.

"It is wrong for you to tell her she knows everything about you." Simeon agreed then Eon smiled figuring he understood.

"So don't." Simeon concluded.

"I am the Prince of Hygashi she doesn't even know where I'm from. I've been faking this Fire Nation accent for so long that it's starting to get stuck. I love who I am why can't _she_ love who I am too." Eon asked with a more trying to reason voice.

"Jameon if the spirits wanted humans to know about our existence we wouldn't have broke our friendships with them _Eons_ ago." Jineon told him.

"So you're on his side too." Eon said turning to her.

"I'm on my own side and if it just so happen your father's opinion is close to mines it's not my fault." Jineon told him.

"How could you do such a thing, the one time you have power over me you abuse it, I love her and it's hurting me _literally._ I think if I was to ever to tell any human about who we are, she's the one I should tell. It's something about her that makes a connection to me I don't understand what it is yet." Eon said then sat on the bed putting his hand on his forehead.

"That's just love talking son." Simeon said as he starred a Jineon.

"No, it's not." Eon yelled at them then they felt the temperature rise

"I know what love feels like I feel that not only when I see her but when I think about her, but what I feel when I'm around her is the connection I'm talking about." Eon said then they felt the warmth go away.

"Why should we let you around her when you can't control your transformation? If you love her you wouldn't put her in that kind of danger." Simeon said.

"Don't you think I've thought about that already?" Eon said back to his calm voice.

"Your conclusion." Jineon asked in a matter of fact tone.

"A very powerful immortal guaranteed to me that I will never hurt her but even with out that immortal's promise I can't transform around her." Eon told them then turned his back to them.

"And why is that?" Simeon asked.

"Because, I can't get mad around her she…calm's me." Eon told them rubbing his chin.

"In this stage you can go through a lot of mode swings." Simeon told him then Eon turned to look at him.

"What do you mean stage, there are stages." Eon asked.

"No what I meant was." Simeon said then looked at Jineon.

"Don't lie to me." Eon said walking towards him.

"I meant stage in transformation." Simeon lied.

"Your lying I can tell your lying I don't know how but I can. Is there something about me you're not telling me?" Eon asked.

"No, it's just…" Simeon started then Eon's head quickly turned towards the door frame. Then Eon inhaled.

"It's Shieon." Eon said then sniffed again.

"And friend." He said with a smile.

"Eon don't." Jineon started but was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey, Shieon." They heard Eon say then they headed down stairs.

"So are you going to send your father a letter about that?" Jineon asked as they walked down the steps.

"No, I think you were right he doesn't have to know everything." Simeon said with a smile.

"Hey, Cheng." Eon said.

"Jameon." Cheng said bowing.

"You see I like him, he doesn't abuse the fact that he dates my sister to just give me a hand shake he bows like he would normally do." Eon told his parents then he turned back to Cheng and bowed.

Then Shieon looked at Eon and back to Cheng

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Shieon told him.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Cheng said just as confused as Shieon was.

"Bye-bye Cheng." Eon said then slammed the door.

"You need to see your girlfriend and soon." Shieon told Eon as she headed to the living room.

"I don't like him, he tries to hard." Eon told Shieon.

"What if I was to tell you I didn't like Kya?" Shieon asked him then turned around to face him but he wasn't there.

"You wouldn't because it would be a lie, everyone likes the _Princess_." Eon said in a teasing voice then Shieon turned around but Eon disappeared again and she heard Jineon laugh.

"And everyone likes Cheng so…" Shieon said then turned back around but Eon disappeared again.

"I know your avoiding the guy but I wouldn't call Iroh a no body." Eon said stating that Iroh didn't like Cheng. Then Shieon turned around again she put her hand out and swiftly motioned it towards the wall and Eon's body followed.

"You caught me." Eon said smiling as he pushed him self off the wall then he turned and looked at the dent he made in it.

"Shieon did it." He said pointing at her.

"You did it." He told him.

"You levitated him." Simeon told her.

Then Shieon sighed said then flopped on the couch.

"Anyway I want to go to Qwian for a little while." Shieon said.

"Why your boyfriends getting on your nerves already?" Eon asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"No I want to train some more. I fell like I've been falling off and it would do me right to be around some full-bloods these half-breeds humans are…weird." Shieon said referring to people who parents were the same bender full-bloods and people who were mixed half-breeds.

"First of all you are a half-breed, and second of all your lucky to be with a human now you want to cheat on one with a full-blood Eon; how disgusting." Eon told her from the kitchen.

"I just want to be reminded why humans are so exotic." Shieon told him.

"Just because you think Iroh is a piece of trash doesn't mean you should go cheat on Cheng? I said I don't like the guy but no one deserves that. Anyway if you do cheat on Cheng what better would you be then Iroh is.

"Okay, okay I was just joking Agni; I just want to go to Qwian." Shieon yelled at Eon.

"You're lying but anyway you should stay because Junior's coming back soon and the women drama he is going to be in is going to be crazy, and you don't want to miss it." Eon told her as he came out of the kitchen with a piece of boneless meat.

"You've talked to Junior lately?" Simeon asked.

"Yeah." Eon told him.

"Well how has he been, is his training going well?" Simeon asked then it was quiet.

"The same way that you send letter's to Hygashi you can send to Shyu you know." Eon told him then took a bite of meat.

"Yeah, I know." Simeon said then turned and walked up stairs.

"Seriously how have he been?" Shieon asked.

"Good I guess he says he didn't shave in a while and he likes the way he looks, so it should be a surprise to us." Eon said biting the meat again.

"Okay so I'm about to do some training, you in?" Shieon asked him.

"Sure why…" Then Eon started thinking.

"You in, you in, Yuen. Hey do you know when the academy lets out?" Eon asked Shieon.

"No but I know Cheng is on his way there now to pick up his little sister.' Shieon said then sat up and looked where Eon was but he was gone.

Then Shieon turned and starred at her mom.

"I can help you train." Jineon told her.

"Mom I don't need any bending training more of power training." Shieon said getting up.

"Let's see if by the end of the day you can move me an inch before I control your mind." Jineon said before Shieon passed her.

"You're on." Shieon said with a smile.

"I'm going the woods way." Eon called out as he went pass them through the back door all dressed in his formal clothing.

"Did we buy three horses for nothing?" Jineon asked.

"No." Eon called out.

_oO0Oo_

A soldier stood with a wooden board in his hand that he got from a pile behind him. He held it out far enough to which it was leveled with Iroh's forehead.

"360 spin kick." Kya yelled out.

Iroh hopped, spun around in the air one time and kicked the board that was in the guard's hand making it break and fly across the garden.

"Sweet Agni." The guard said as he counted to see if he had all his fingers.

"Get this guard away from me I don't want _new_ recruits." Iroh ordered then one of the other guards rushed to pull the other one out the way. She grabbed another board and held it up.

"My deepest apologies Prince Iroh." The women said.

"Yeah you should be sorry. I don't need you apologies anyway." Iroh told her with frustration in his voice then he got back in his stance.

"540 spin kick." Kya said.

Then he hopped, spun in the air one time and kicked the board again having the same results as last time, but this time landing with the leg he kicked with making it another half of a spin.

Then he got back in stance.

"720 spin kick."

Iroh jumped, spun two times in the air kicking the board.

"Kya this is kid stuff come on." Iroh yelled at her.

"Okay then." Kya said then threw another board towards the guard.

"Put the board in both your hands and place it flat out in front of him." Kya said then the guard followed her directions.

"You might want to get a running start." Kya said to Iroh. Then he jogged back a couple steps.

"Alright, double leg spin-kick." Kya yelled.

Then Iroh ran and jumped in the air bringing both of his legs together and spinning around twice and kick the board with both feet still together. He stumbled a little trying to get his balance back on the ground. The board scorched a little before it broke. The guard hissed feeling the heat on her hand.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked the guard seeing her reaction.

"Yes Princess, I'm fine." The guard told Kya fanning her hand.

"Kya I'm sick of this I want to fight you." Iroh told her.

"Trust me you don't." Kya told him with a smile. Then he summoned the water from the pond with his hand. The water slowly twisted around his body. He gracefully moved his hand manipulating the water. The water started to separate into eight tentacles and once she saw that she knew where Iroh was going with it.

"Do you really want to do this?" Kya asked Iroh as she bent down put her hands on the ground and fire blazed around her as a circle.

"I win every time." Iroh said throwing an ice dagger at her.

"No one wins water beats fire, fire beats ice, and lightning beats water." Kya told him then he loosened his stance and dropped the water.

"I guess your right." Iroh said then sighed.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Kya asked him.

"Your all dismissed." Iroh told the soldiers and guards, they bowed and left the training area. Then Kya sat on the ground next to her little brother.

"Listen I'm in love with her and I have sex with Jia like twice a day to force myself to fall in love with Jia and then I realize sex isn't love and that I will never be able to love Jia and…and I don't know what to do." Iroh said running his fingers through his hair.

"Iroh I'm sorry to say that I'm not sorry to say you deserve it, because you do." Kya said with a smile.

"How could you say something like that? The guy you love loves you back that's awesome for you but the woman I love is dating my rival." Iroh yelled.

"Wow you do love her you called her a _woman_." Kya said jokingly.

"This is not funny." Iroh said grabbing her shoulders.

"It is actually the way you treated girls all your life that's the reason why I don't give a lot of guy's chances. You treat women like trash so now you're being treated like trash. I only wish it could hurt you more." Kya said with a grin then Iroh narrowed his eyes at her.

"No offense or anything." Kya said.

"You evil person I'm here spilling my heart out to you and your happy. I love her and it hurts…okay it…really does." Iroh said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry okay and get off me." She told him pushing him towards the ground.

"I don't know what to do. I'm trying to find answers, I wanted to right a letter to Uncle or maybe Kody, but I'm too embarrassed. I went to the library and tried to find books and it didn't work. I need answers." Iroh told her from the ground. Kody was what they called their cousin, Sokka's son, who was named after their grandfather, Hakoda.

"Iroh the two people you can go to are right here in the palace." Kya said. Then Iroh sighed.

"I don't want to go to mom that's even more embarrassing. Daddy he just…just doesn't understand me." Iroh said.

"Daddy doesn't understand me either, since when have parents ever been known to understand their teenage children?" Kya asked.

"If I tell dad anything about this the first thing he would do is tell me to marry Jia he wouldn't listen, that's why I already have a plan." Iroh told her.

"Okay so if you have a plan why are you coming to me now?" Kya asked with her arms folded.

"Because _I'm_ the one with the plan, it's bound to have a loophole in it and I was hoping you would say something useful that will help me seeing the bad things about it but…you didn't." Iroh said getting up.

"What's the plan?" Kya asked.

"Don't worry about it." Iroh told her as he headed for the door.

"What?" Then she through a sack at him.

"Shit, man what is this." Iroh asked because when the bag feel in his hand it felt like it was about to fall off.

"Your gold pieces you won remember." Kya told him with a smile.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. If anyone asks I'm taking a walk in the city." Iroh said.

"Yeah to the stores." Kya said then he flagged her.

_oO0Oo_

"CY, are you coming over later?" Shu asked as they got there things out the lockers.

"I don't know I have to go to training." Cam told him.

"What do you train in?" Bay-Bay asked.

"I'm a swords and bow and arrow specialist." Cam said then looked at Embery.

"With Master Kei, right?" Asami asked.

"Yup for six years now, well almost six years." Cam told her.

"I was headed over today too." Embery started.

"Of course she was." Shu said then Tai Ming nudged him.

"I thought you only went on Saturday's?" Cam asked with a grin wondering if she was going because of him.

"I do but Master Kei's making all of his classes come today for a test." Embery said then Cam had a confused looked. When his eyebrows crunched together he just looked so sexy.

"Weren't you told?' She asked him.

"He told me to come but not because of a test, I don't know I guess we will find out later." Cam said then smiled at her.

'I guess Kim isn't coming over." Shu said.

"Don't think you can start calling us that." Embery told Shu breaking eye contact with Cam.

"Isn't that your brother?" Cam asked Jong.

"If he's my brother you would know.' Jong said then they looked over to see what Cam was talking about.

It was Jung and Sabura making out in a corner. She was rubbing on the back of his neck and in his short hair and Jung was squeezing on her butt.

"Well isn't that something, little bitch got him a little bitch." Shu said with a grin.

"Satoshi really doesn't know how to keep a girl." Jong said putting his arm over Ling.

"Serves him right." Ling said.

"Trust me if it's Sabura she's with both of them." Embery said as they walked again.

"He better watch himself before he gets hurt though." Jong said sounding a little concerned.

"Yeah Satoshi already has a grudge against like, your whole family." Asami said then Shu put his arm around Tai Ming seeing she was the only one who didn't have a reaction to it.

"Are you guys coming over?" Shu asked.

"No." Asami damn near yelled then everyone looked at her.

"We are double dating." Asami lied because she knew Shu and Tai Ming needed there alone time.

"Yeah." Ling said following along.

"What you trying to say Mi." Shu asked offended.

"What nothing."

'I mean you didn't have to say it like that all yelling like you don't like being around me or something." Shu told her.

'I didn't mean it like that." Asami said.

"It's cool it's just me and Tai I'm good with that." Shu said then pulled Tai Ming closer to him. It didn't look like she heard him she was just starring at the ground. He wondered why she didn't move his arm yet but he wasn't going to say anything.

"But your boyfriend better be at practice." Shu said more to Bay-Bay.

"Embery." They heard someone yell they looked up and it was Cheng.

"That's my brother I have to go." Embery told Cam.

"I mean damn we don't get a bye?" Shu said because he noticed it was directed to Cam

"I'll see you in an hour or so then." Cam said then gave her bag to her no one even noticed he was holding it.

"Yup." She said then smiled a little and walked away.

"See you tomorrow C." Bay-Bay said.

"Yup, see you tomorrow.

"Bye, Cam." Asami said goofily and everyone else waved.

"Bye." Cam said then smiled as he walked off. He took a minute to breathe and realize the events of the day. He thought about all the attention he was getting because of Embery. He actually had friends, people were happy to be around him. He hasn't felt that ever.

He shook his head as he went into his book back and pulled out a sweet bun.

"Eri come 'mere girl." Cam said holding out the bread. Then he heard the leaves rattle and the huge black jaguar-lion type animal walked out.

"There we go." Cam said as he gave her the food.

Then he turned his head around.

"Go back." He told Eri and she followed orders and disappeared into the dark woods.

"Cam Yuen." A man with a deep voice said.

"Yes." Cams said facing the man.

"Nice to finally meet you." The man said with a smirk.

"Do I know you?" Cam asked.

"No but I know a lot about you." The man said then walked out of the trees shadow. It was a tall man about six two, his hair was jet black and long. Cam noticed his outfit because it belonged to those on the royal council, his father had one but the insignia was different on this guys which meant he was a younger member. What bothered Cam were his eyes. They were light purple and hypnotizing.

"Good because it's a lot about me I don't know." Cam told the guy but still had a suspicious feeling about him.

"My name is Jameon Hygashi and you will no more about me in the future." Eon said.

"That's not fair you know something about me and I don't know anything about you." Cam said.

"I just told you…my name is Jameon Hygashi." Eon said then started walking towards Cam.

Cam backed up some as he approached but was surprised when Eon just walked past into the forest away from where Eri was.

"Hygashi." Cam said to himself.

"Two down one to go." Junior said as he spat out blood. He managed to knock out both or the sword statue arms and one of the earth bender statue legs. He figured if the statue didn't have arms to maneuver the sword, and the earth bender only had one leg to stomp on the ground and summon a rock, which was the only type of bending he was doing, he was okay.

"I see you figured out which one it's in now let's see if you can find where it's at." Hania said then he pulled his elbow back and the arrow in the statues hand followed. Junior learned the hard way that a pillar of rock was no help because the arrow went straight through it, and then Junior had an idea. He put his hands out and the ground began to shake. Hania launched the arrow and Junior stop the impact with the metal sword he created. He knew the arrow couldn't go through metal because it was metal. He went back to pulling his hands out the ground began to lift. It lifted in a ring form and trapped Hania and the statue inside, but Junior was out side of it.

"I can still feel where you're at, Prince Simeon." Hania called out.

"I can feel where you're at too Hania." Junior said and that's exactly what he wanted. He felt Hania pull back his elbow again then he heard the cling of the arrow hitting the metal wall.

"Impressive, you managed to turn this…arena into metal." Hania said then Junior smiled.

"What exactly are your intentions?" Hania asked then Junior jumped to a tree as the ground where he was standing now had sharp spike of rocks pointing out.

"Oh where oh where could the little prince be." Hania said teasingly. Junior knew if he moved to another tree Hania would sense it. Junior decided to go on with his plan. He pulled out his sword and itched his way to the bottom of the tree. He knew Hania wouldn't try to pull down the pillar because then he would lose connection with the statue. Junior slid he foot down on the ground to get a little sense where they were. He brought his foot back up as soon as he sensed them he put his hand out and turned the metal in front of him back into rock. He figured if Hania's metal could go through rock why couldn't his.

Junior launched the sword through the rock the rock shattered and the sword took of the statue's metal hand that was holding the bow. The statue began to sink Hania looked around and saw he was in quick sand and he didn't even notice. He hardened the sand around his feet and pulled his feet out he hopped to the wall of the pillar. He began to look around he actually was deeply empress. Junior was able to perform with sand, rock, and metal all at the same time. Hania couldn't even say he was able to do that.

"If you put down the pillar I'll give you a hint." Hania said.

"You give me a hint I'll put down the pillar." Junior said then the statue fully disappeared onto the sand it appeared in front of Junior on the outside of the pillar. He knew Hania couldn't sense him if he wasn't on the ground but he wondered why Hania didn't turn the sand into rock himself.

"What are you playing at, Hania?" Junior asked.

"I can see the key how about you?" Hania asked then Junior put the pillar down. He looked around at the statues on the ground. Did he make a mistake as to which statue it was in or was Hania toying with him or maybe Hania played him in the beginning making him think that was the statue? He looked up at Hania who was smiling an evil smile.

"Threw you off your game didn't it." Hania said then turned around and headed out of the door.

"Can I go home now?" Junior asked confused.

"Did you find the key?" Hania asked answering Junior's question with a question. Then Junior sighed. Hania always did that he would be impressed by Junior probably even jealous then some how push him all the way back to square one just to show he was better than Junior was.

"Engy, what's up?" Iroh said walking over to Seng.

"Hey, Ro." She said then hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, how've you been." Iroh asked not breaking the hug.

"Good I guess, you smell good." Seng told him pulling away.

"Thank you, I'm supposed to be meeting my parents for some random reason.

"Well, I don't want to hold you up." Seng said.

"Their okay, don't worry. So are you _really_ good." Iroh asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"You don't need anything." Iroh asked her.

"No." She told him smiling.

"Nothing at all." Iroh asked her smiling.

"No, but I'll make sure when I do I'll come right to you." Seng said.

"You better." Iroh told her smiling real hard. Then she hugged him again.

"I'll see you later." Seng said then kissed his cheek.

"You know where to find me Engy." Iroh told her then kissed her cheek too. Then they let go and she walked away. Iroh was still smiling hard until he looked up and saw his parents.

"We've been waiting." Zuko told Iroh as he walked up to them.

"And you will always wait when it comes to her." Iroh said walking pass them then Zuko grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Iroh spat at him.

"Watch it." Zuko told him then Iroh flared his nose and stepped into Zuko's face.

"The both of you stop." Katara told them.

"Let's just get this over with." Iroh said as he walked down the hall.

"This is the exact reason why we are having this meeting now." Zuko said then Iroh swung open the curtains to the meeting room. He paused when he saw the three men and one woman who were there.

"Elders." Iroh said then bowed to them and the stood ad bowed back.

"Prince Iroh you've grown so much, starting to look like your uncle from whom you're named after." The elder woman said noticing how his beard was growing off of his cheeks like Uncle Iroh.

"Really I thought I looked more like my father." Iroh said with a fake smile as he looked at Zuko.

"Yes him too." The elder said then they all sat down after Zuko.

"Elders you may start." Zuko said.

"Prince Iroh as you are aware spring has approached us meaning that you and your sister's birthday is only a season away." One of the elder men said.

"Yes I'm aware." Iroh said.

"You and your sister are now becoming adults, your turning eighteen this summer. _Usually_ you would have been married by now but due to some..."

"Shouldn't Kya be here?" Iroh asked cutting them off because he didn't feel like the whole marriage speech from the elders with out Kya to back him up.

"The princess will be here very shortly but we will like to speak to you first." The elder woman said but that didn't help Iroh at all he knew something was up now.

"As we were saying usually by custom you and your sister would have been married but…

"Sorry for cutting you off but please do not use that word around me." Iroh said with his nose flared.

"What marriage?" Zuko asked shaking his head in disappointment.

"No custom." Iroh said then the flames from the torches started to rise in the room.

"The last time I did something by _custom_ my best friend became my worst enemy, my sister hated me for a year, and the woman I loved and was suppose to _marry _had her child taken away from her and her parents where murdered. So the word custom to me means something horribly wrong is approaching in my future and maybe this marriage might be it." Iroh said starring them all down with anger, frustration, and even sadness in his eyes.

"Yes we understand that but we can no longer ignore the fact that your innocence as a child is fading and now out of respect for you we are coming to you and telling you this instead of sliding a letter under you doorpost." The other elderly man said and he was the one neither Iroh nor Kya could stand but their parents faked liking him. Then the heard metal boots hit the ground in a rhythm as someone approached the meeting room.

Kya swung the curtains open and paused just like Iroh did when he came in.

"Oh shit." Kya said in her head when she saw the elders then she faked a smile.

"Good evening everyone.

"Good evening Princess." The elders said in union. Then they turned back and starred at Iroh who was looking at Kya and Kya was starring at him.

"I hope I'm not late." She said as she bowed before sitting down.

"No you're just on time." Iroh said then sat back and folded his arms with a grin.

Then Kya stared at the elders and they stared at each other wondering who was going to tell her.

"Well Princess as we were about to tell your brother we have decided to pronounce your arranged marriage on the date of your eighteenth birthday." The elder that they didn't like said.

"What!" Iroh yelled. Then Kya held her hand out to stop him.

"Elders you must have been highly miss informed if you think I am agreeing to any such thing." Kya said calmly but she was looking at them as if they had a learning disorder.

"Princess it's really not you decision, you have no say in this at all." The man said with a little chuckle.

"Did you really just form those words out of your mouth?" Kya asked the man.

"I have no decision as to whom I marry." She asked as if they should know better.

"Well let me tell you something I've done my research years ago and I know my rights as the Princess of this country, neither you nor my father have any _legislation_ over who I marry after a year before my eighteenth birthday. This is why most _arranged_ marriages are forced on the sixthtenth birthday and with it only mere months before I turn eighteen what give you the audacity to come to me and say I have no decision in who I marry as if I'm some ignorant air head who just goes along with what ever you tell me to. Now come on all of you know me better than that. So I would advise you to go back and try again." Kya said then sat back and folded her arms to but a smirk was the last thing she had. Then she saw the other man on the council looking through various scrolls.

"Of course always the difficult one." The elder said.

"Agni." Zuko said to himself not knowing why the elder would say that to Kya.

"I am not difficult but do not tell me that the decision is not mine when my decision is the only one that counts. If you would have said "Princess we would like to announce your marriage to the country on your eighteenth birthday", and I would have been fine with that. But arrange is nothing but a substitute for force and I do not like to be forced to do _anything_." Kya said with an eyebrow raised.

"Prince Iroh, how do you feel about this?" The elder ask but Iroh was quiet.

"What are the procedures?" Iroh asked.

"Are you seriously considering this?" Kya asked him.

"They are right we are adults and it's our duty to the Fire Nation. It's eventually is going to happen anyway. I prefer to get this all over with now then later." Iroh told her shrugging his shoulders. She couldn't tell if he was just giving up arguing or if he was sick of fighting. But really he was so happy because this was part of his plan.

"Oh well that's great, usually you would just go along with what your sister says, but I'm glad to see you see our side of it." The elder said shocked. Iroh wanted to laugh because the elder actually thought Iroh cared what he was talking about, but instead he just nodded.

"The procedures are very easy for you. Your mother has gathered up a numerous amount of young ladies she believes will be suitable for you, ages range from fifteen to twenty-one. They have various cultural backgrounds but all born with in the country and it's your choice as to which one you want to make your wife." The elder said in a nicer tone.

"My mother picked these women out." Iroh asked then looked at Katara who smiled at him with her eyes.

"I should have nothing to worry about then." Iroh told them.

"So you agree?' Zuko asked him looking over his shoulder.

"Do I have a couple days to think this over? I mean this is a really big decision for me." Iroh said.

"Take as long as you would like." Katara answered because knowing if Zuko did Iroh would have never gave them an answer.

"Okay, not saying I'm approving of this but what are _my_ procedures then?" Kya asked.

"You have no procedures." The elder said.

"See here we go again." Kya said but decided not to start.

"Princess if you do agree to this you will not meet your fiancé until a week before your birthday." The woman elder said before Kya could start.

"Why do I have to wait so long and I can't even choose this person who I want to rule by my side?" Kya asked.

"Well in past situations when a royal, with your point of view, was told who he or _she_ was engaged to a length before the wedding they would murder them just so they would be free and we wouldn't want anything like that to happen in this situation." The elder woman said.

"I excuse my earlier comment, you do know me well." Kya said jokingly.

"Princess." The elder man who was looking through the scrolls said.

"Yes?" Kya asked.

"I've looked up that little _right_ you just told us about, your right as a Princess, it was." The man said.

"Was I wrong, did I miss something?" Kya asked but it sounded like she knew she wasn't.

"No you hit it write on the nail. But you did miss something." He said then everyone sat up straight wanting to hear this.

"This should be marked on the calendar as a holiday, no one should have to work or go to school on this day." Iroh said jokingly shocked Kya missed something.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

'You said you done research on the rights of a _Princess_, am I correct." The man asked.

"Yes you are correct." Kya told him not really understanding.

"Well have you looked up your right as the heir or in the case _heiress_ to the Fire Nation throne?" He asked looking up at her.

Then she sat back and started thinking.

"I believe I did?" Kya said not really knowing.

"Well I would have to disagree because right here it says as the heir or in this case heiress _you_ are the one without legislation upon who you marry if it were arranged at birth or before the age sixteen." The man read off the paper.

"Unless." Kya said.

Then he sighed.

"Unless he or she is killed before knowing." He finished.

"_Oh_.' Iroh said then stared at Kya.

"Well what if he was killed and he knew, I would still have to marry him?" Kya asked in smart tone.

"You will be marked down as a widow and will not be able to re-marry during your time of ruling." The man said then rolled the scroll back up.

"Well isn't this about the most unlawful thing I've ever heard. And for your information if I wanted to be difficult I would go to the court system for the law to be over ruled because we all know that's more than a century or two old." Kya told the elder.

"You wouldn't be able by time the law be passed you would be nineteen." The mean elder man said with a smile.

"Is that a bet?" Kya asked.

"Please excuse his arrogance Princess." The woman said bowing to Kya.

"It's excused." Kya said.

"Kya that's enough." Zuko said.

'I was done." She told him hating when he shut her up.

"Well I believe that's it." The nicer guy said.

"That will be all elders, thank you for your time." Zuko said then they bowed and began to leave. It became quiet it the room they listened to the curtains sway back as the elders disappeared on the other side of them.

"So." Kya said as she turned a little in her seat.

"Arranged since birth huh." She said as she nodded her head.

"Actually you were ten." Katara told her.

"Yes, because that's makes it _much_ better." Kya said sarcastically.

"Does that _poor soul_ know that in the summer he will be going to hell for the rest of his life?" Iroh asked in a joke but he was staring at the ground and looked so serious.

"I'm not hell they won't allow me in hell because they would be afraid I would take over." Kya said jokingly too but her voice was serious.

"No he doesn't know." Zuko said answering Iroh's question.

"Good because I was not feeling to be a widow for the rest of my life." Kya said starring into space.

"Don't go off plotting people deaths now Kya, you don't even know who it is." Katara told her.

"That's the thing I know the person because you don't randomly walk up to a person when I'm ten and say 'I think you will do great ruling this Nation one day would you like to marry my daughter'." Kya said jokingly.

'You never know, they probably would." Iroh.

"So…who is he?" Kya asked

_oO0Oo_

"Water benders to the front." Master Kei called to his group of students.

They were out in a grass field. A rather empty field at that. The grass was green and neatly trimmed. There were trees to the right and the volcano that held the capitol city in it, to the left.

There were about fifty students in front of him all who were very talented, all who were more skilled, all were intelligent, and all who lost their parents when they were young. This organization was built for the kids who lost there parents and felt helpless and defenseless against the world. This organization helped them build confidence, strength and integrity. They were taught the proper ways to let their anger out and the right way to handle tough situation. Each student stood in front of him wearing the same uniform, the same pants, the same gi, and the same insignia on the back of the gi but each of them had a different story, a different life, and a different identity.

"Follow the cycle afterwards." Master Kei said as he began to pace. And they did as they were told lining up not by what they bended or what nation they were from but by what characteristic they believed suited them the most. The line was water, then earth, fire, and then air.

"Today is the day in which four of your lives will change completely." Master Kei said at an average tone. Even though they were all stretched out in about three hundred acres they all heard everything he said. There senses were in check with everything from seeing to hearing, tasting and feeling.

"Let me rephrase that. Today all of your lives will be impacted on but only four of your lives will be changed completely." Master Kei said then it became quite.

"Eighty degrees north in the trees.

"Twenty degrees south beyond the fields someone is approaching.

"Everyone in the trees they are bellow us.

"_No_ they are in the trees.

"Ready positions." Girl in the earth bending row yelled out. Then they all pulled out the bows and readied them all pointing I different directions.

"Hold your ready; this isn't that kind of test today." Master Kei said then the ground started to rumble a person began to emerge from the ground next to Master Kei.

"How rude to treat you guests of honor." The person said. Then two people hopped out of the tree and rolled onto there feet.

"How dear these recruits turn there weapons on us.

"Easy." The second one said and it sounded like a girl.

"I see three of you where's the other." Master Kei asked then the students pointed to the out field with there mouths dropped.

"Always has to make the dramatic entrance." The girl said and wasn't lying. His walk was so strong and proud and confident it made people want to just bow to him, which they should have been doing but they were in to much aw.

"Class I would like to introduce you to." Master Kei started then the four people lined up. The one in the gold ninja uniform who came out of the ground was to the left. The red one who had an attitude that came out of the tree was in the middle and the girl was in white to the right. But the black one was in front of them all looking into the crowd of faces.

"The Legendary Ninja." Master Kei said then they all dropped their weapons and bowed.

"That's more like it." The red one said stepping up to the black one and the others followed.

"So what do you think?" The white one asked.

"I have pity for them." The red one said.

"I wasn't talking to you." The girl told the red ninja.

"I think…I think Master Kei's judgment is the only ones that matter right now." The black ninja said then turned to look at the white ninja. They all had on mask that went with the color of there uniform to keep there identity a secret so they couldn't see his expression but they could feel it.

"Take it away." Master Kei told him.

"All of you rise." The red one yelled out. They all followed orders.

"We are going to get straight to the point with you all because I want to believe all of your time is just valuable as mine. I don't have twenty-five hours in a day because I'm the black ninja and you all don't get twenty-five hours in a day because you spend three here." The black ninja said with a strong voice he even sounded masculine.

"One out of every twelve ninja in the world has been lucky not to encounter death." The red ninja said.

"And our job." The gold ninja started.

"Is to train those other eleven." The white ninja said.

"Our job is to train you, all of you, to be able to defend yourselves against this world." The red ninja said.

"But we will tell you now." The black ninja said.

"We will not succeed." They all said together then the class shivered as if they were just told they were being hung in five minutes.

"The time has come for Mater Kei to pick four of his students to become each of our protégé." The white ninja said

"We don't choose who we teach. Master Kei picks you based on how your personality will match with ours." The red ninja said.

"You might not know, actually I doubt you know, but this entire time you were training with Master Kei we've been watching. We've been in the trees, posing as a kids stopping by after Saturday detention..." The black ninja said.

"And my favorite a janitor." The gold one said then the red and white ninja turned their head in his direction. He felt the glared from the red and the smile from the white.

"There are more than fifty of you and only four can be picked." The black ninja started.

"If you don't get picked it's not because you don't have what it takes to protect yourself." The white said.

"And it's not because you aren't a good ninja either." The red said kind of sarcastically as if it was because you weren't a good ninja.

"It's because and _only_ because, in Master's Kei's opinion, you're not compatible with us." The white ninja finished before the red could say something else rude.

"You all may begin your warm-up." Master Kei said but everyone was frozen still in shock of what just happened.

"Are we surprised, start your ten laps." The red ninja yelled out.

"None of you deserves to be taught buy him because he's so awesome and strong and none of you personalities will match his because he's so awesome." The gold ninja said mocking the red to cheer them up but they began to talk amongst themselves as they ran.

"I'll make sure they don't walk." The gold said as he spotted some very attractive girls in the back row.

"So how did you know?" Master Kei asked the black ninja.

"I didn't." The black lied.

"I just figured you requesting us here and actually showing ourselves to them, what else it could possibly be." The black said.

"I see and you must have already written this out the way you all just flowed with it." Master Kei with a smile and stared at them all.

"Yup, hade rehearsal and everything, every Sunday." The white said sarcastically joking but Master Kei could believe it.

"I would wait for the gold to come back but I'm already sure he will do this. The person that I assign to you will not just be your student but your best friend. You will get to know this person not just during training time but during you own personal time. Introduce them to your friend; do what ever it is you feel you have to do to make them feel as if you've known each other forever." He said then his eyes stopped on the black ninja.

"Of course, because how they are will reflect who we are." The red noticing the attention was on the black.

"So when I miss school from partying during late nights I'm going to say "Master Kei told me to do it", so be ready for all the teachers writing you letters." The white said jokingly.

"This is serious white." The red said.

"Boy stop I was just joking." The white said putting her hand up before he could go on she should have known better than to say something like that around him he was so serious.

"It's red, not boy." He said swiping her hand.

"We do still have the option to not reveal our identities to them, right." The black asked.

Then Master Kei said.

"Yes, but I would recommend if you do they wont feel as if you trust them or wont feel as if they are getting equality the same relationship from the other because you can see their face and they can't see yours." Master Kei said trying to persuade the black he should.

"That's nice and all." Then the three ninjas turned as they saw the group coming back but it wasn't the group it was one girl that must have left the rest in her dust.

"Who is that?" The red asked seeing she was very eye-catching. They watched as she began to do her push-ups.

"That's Embery Giang one of my prize students." Master Kei said.

"Is that the one you said reminded you of the Princess?" The white asked.

"Yes, that is her." Master Kei said.

"She must be my protégé then." The white said then the white looked at the red and black.

"You two perverts." She said because she could tell by the tightness of the bottoms of their masks that they were grinning.

"Is she really one of our students?" The black asked.

"I'm honestly not sure yet I haven't even picked the four, I'm going to base it on how we all act today." Master Kei told them.

"Well excuse me then." The red said as he was about to approach Embery. The black used his leg to grab onto the reds back leg, and then he twisted him around and pushed him to the ground before he could react.

"Keep you thoughts to yourself. This is not a socializing place; as you see she takes what she does seriously so don't bother her." The black said demandingly. Then the red flipped up and stood in front of him.

"You're right I'm the last person who should be bothering someone while they are training." He said sarcastically in front of the black ninja, but the black ninja was done with the conversation and went back to starring at Embery.

"Come on white lets do our laps." The red said then they started running.

"Is she very talented?" The black asked Master Kei.

"Yes do you know who she reminds me of?" Master Kei asked.

"The Princess you said." The black ninja replied not moving his eyes off her.

"Yes, the Princess but she also has the strength and stubbornness of one of my recent students. He was a talented one but he was always willing to learn more and more and more as well as she." Master Kei said then the black ninja began to walk towards Embery.

The others just made their way over the out fields. Embery was meditating, as they were suppose to do while waiting for the others to finish their warm up.

She heard and felt the footsteps of the other people as thy dropped to the ground to do their push ups, sits-ups, jumping jacks and stretching.

Out of all the footsteps she felt it was something off about one of them they weren't doing what everyone else was. As her senses began to trigger she could match the scent of the person with the direction they were coming then he reached her and bent down.

"I can feel you're nervous but really theirs nothing to be tense about." A soft yet deep voice told her.

"You senses will grow stronger the more you relax." He told her then he put his finger tips on her back and she could feel the heat flowing through her veins making her loosen up.

"There we go it's much easier to meditate while stress-free." The voice told her then she felt as if the ground shook when he stood up. Her senses were very sharp now. But it was very hard for her to concentrate and relax knowing the four legendary ninja was their watching them train in that it was very possible she could become one of their students because she knew Master Kei favored her.

"Okay everyone in position lets salute in." The red yelled out as he and the white just came back.

"Can I?" The gold asked Master Kei then Master Kei backed up and put his hand out giving the gold the spot light.

"Ready position." The gold yelled out then everyone slapped their hands to the side then got in ready position. There was four rows and each row stance was different then the others. Each row was in a horse stance, legs spread apart as if they were sitting with their legs on the outside of the chair and their hands were in fist while their forearms rested on the side of their ribs. The back row was different because they held staffs in their hands

"Through out our lives we must remind

That all the benders are one of a kind,

And with out their differences pointed out,

What is it our motto would be about?

We acknowledge the ones, who lost their lives,

Because without them we would be nothing but lies,

So I stand before you future ninja

And ask what it we should have like benders."

The gold recited in a rhyme.

Then the first row began to move. There form was elegant like a dance. Their wrist stayed bended as they moved their arms around in circles and slowly bended their knees to change stances.

"_Passion of a Water Bender."_ The first row said in Harmony

Then the second row started. Their form consisted of various punches, strong stomps to the ground and ended with a horse stance.

"_Strength of an Earth Bender_." The second row said with a strong base behind their voice.

Then the third row started. Their form consisted of more aggressive jambs, side kicks and swift transitioning and ended with the same horse stance.

"_Attitude of a Fire Bender."_ The second row yelled out violently and the Black Ninja noticed Embery was in that row.

The fourth row began to twirl their staffs with their hands, striking the air various times while moving in different stances.

"_Heart, of, an, Airbender." The last row said with pride._

"Stunning." The black ninja said with a grin.

"Aw it brings back memories." The red said sarcastically.

"You know what would really bring back memories?" The white ninja said.

"Oh, I know." The gold said as he jumped up in the air.

"Okay everyone form a circle." The gold ninja called out.

"This looks like a crocked octagon come on people move it." The red said before they could even move from their stances.

"You're so annoying." The white told the red.

"That's better." The red said ignoring her comment.

"This is a game to put all seriousness aside and just…chill." The white ninja said.

"Is this "ninja says" sir." Someone asked.

"Yes it is." The white said rubbing his hands tighter and had a devilish grim.

"Now ninja says hands behind your back." The white ninja said.

"And no noises." He added in then some people began to make humming sounds.

"You're out, you out and you three." The red said pointing to the people that didn't hum and went around the whole circle and about the whole group was gone.

"You guys should have known better than that." The white said circling the group.

"Ninja says stop talking." Then some people stopped humming.

"Last time I check humming was not saying words.' The white said enjoying watching the people sit down who stopped humming.

"This bunch is field with girls I give them five minutes to fall for his annoying jokes." The red said to the black making sure the white was out of ear shoot.

"So I hear you group of girls are going to Kyoshi Island this summer." The ninja said as he walked into the circle.

"Ninja says stop humming and speak and continue to hum afterwards." The white ninja said making sure he was precise.

"Yes sir." They said together the continued to hum.

"Hope you don't get eaten by a Koi fish, snap, snap. The ninja said connecting his wrist and slapping them together to look like a closing mouth. They smirk a little but didn't laugh.

"Ninja did not say grin." He said then turned their back to them and walked away as they sat down

"Ashame." The red and white said at the same time even though they weren't near each other.

"Look at this guy over here he looks constipated." The ninja said passing a guy who was so concentrated on not smiling then some people started laughing and went to the ground

"I know how to make him laugh." The ninja said then he stood in front of one of the students and stared him in his eyes. The guy stared at him too and tried so hard not to laugh.

"Kakow. The ninja yelled then they guy fell to the ground along with three people near him.

"This guy is a clown." The boy said.

"I like her she laughs when I snap." Then he walked over to Embery.

"Snap, snap." He said turning around to some other girls who laughed and hit the ground.

"Hey". The ninja said to Embery as he turned around again and walked up to her. Then he snapped his fingers and Embery starred at him.

"Oh she tamed herself everyone clap for her." Then some people clapped and realized what they did.

"I didn't say ninja says.' He said and now only Embery, the constipated guy, and three other people were standing.

Then he turned back to Embery and snapped again.

"Okay the pretty one thinks she's all tough because she doesn't laugh at the snaps." The white said turning away from her to walk away.

"But she can't resist my doubles." He said in a funny voice as he turned around and snapped both his fingers. Then the other three people started to laugh at his attempt because Embery was just starring at him as if he had issues.

"So who's left?" He said deciding to leave her alone. Then he saw the constipated guy.

"Look at this guy." The ninja said then mimicked the ninja's stance and face.

"Look at me my cheeks are so huge." The ninja said then people sitting down began to laugh.

"You guys want to know why he isn't laughing." The ninja whispered loudly.

"It's because he pinching his butt." Then Embery starred at the guy and they decided to give up as they laughed and sat down.

"I win." The white ninja said in triumph.

"Lasted longer than I thought." The red ninja said trying not to show he enjoyed it all.

So I'm like so fudging excited because like, OMG

One: the Avatar: The Legend of Korra thing looks so sexy and I'm so excited for it.

Two: Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 1 is coming out in couple hours after when I post this.

Three: They started filming Breaking Dawn part 1 in Rio de Janiero and other places in South America already. Mackenzie is so adorable.

This is my Thanksgiving present to you the last chapter was a PMS chapter but what ever I love you guys and you know it that's why y'all didn't pay me any mind in the last chapter y'all was probably like: "You better go 'head with that 4ever and bring me that next chapter". And well here it is it was suppose to take me until Christmas finish but that's ridiculous.

Wish you guys a safe holiday season and look for a Christmas or New Year gift *wink*

Your Devoted author,

4everZutara


	35. A TRUE NEW BEGINNING

**A TRUE NEW BEGINNING**

Alright so all my readers, first off I would like to say I, as a writer, am very grateful for everyone who took the time out to read this story so far, and that your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. But this summer, after coming back to this site after almost 2 years of abandonment I actually took the time out to reread my own story. Yes I actually readit, because I truthfully and in all honesty forgot about somethings in here. Like how could the writer forget something big like Embar, Cheng, Seng & Embery are Zheng's cousins? Or something small like Jung eventually cut off his hair. I'm very ashamed of myself if it makes you all feel better.

But as I was going along with the story I realized, this is _horrible_. Now let me explain. The story line is completely amazing and I applaud myself for coming up with it because when I say that the plot twists in this story will blow people minds. It is completely amazing. & to have created the Eons is one of the greatest things I've accomplished as a writer as well. But what I see as horrible is actually the way I presented a story that has the potential to be completely wonderful.

I honestly had to laugh at myself reading some of these chapters. I can recall one chapter, I believe was the Swim Team part one, where I spelled Wednesday like Wensday or something and honestly as a reader I wanted to just stop reading right there but as the writer of this story I had to keep going to learn from my mistakes because honestly I am my biggest critic. So the NUMBER ONE problem with this story is the grammatical errors.

Another thing I personally criticized was the dialogue. First with this you have to understand that I've grown. Not just as a person but as a writer as well. And even though the majority of these characters are teenagers, while I was writing, I had the tendency to forget that the setting is in the Fire Nation and not in America. And even though these children in my story have had some very difficult childhoods I didnt want to exactly portray them as ignorant and rude teenagers. Trust me we have enough of those portrayals already. I want to hold my characters up to a higher standard than that.

So My Plan:

My plan is very simple and it's just you readers who have to have faith in me and stick with me on this.

I'm going to delete this story and start all over.

Do not worry its going to be the same characters, same character relationships, same storyline and trust me the same Eons. Only difference I want to focus on is the character development. And some different conversations and dialogue between characters.

The upside to this is I'm not going to start posting until I completely rewrote everything in all the chapters I have already so that when I start reposting the story it can be in a steady pace and not randomly like it did before.

Im not deleting this story just yet because i have to handle some things on this end with exporting the chapters back to me. But when I do start the next one it will be under the same exact name and description. So, so that you all know when it comes out just favorite me as an Author so that way when I post the new/same story you will be notified.

I will post this document as the last chapter of this story. But please if you have any question or concerns or even just something you have to say you can comment that on this and I will respond. That's a promise. But all this I'm doing is for you guys, the readers because I honestly do appreciate you.

So, for now

Peace out from 4everZutara

xoxo


End file.
